


Castlevania Minuet of the Velvet Moon

by Alhazad2003



Category: Kore wa Zombie Desuka?, Rosario + Vampire, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 暁月の円舞曲 と 蒼月の十字架 | Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 290,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhazad2003/pseuds/Alhazad2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially troubled over an uncertain future, Kurusu Souma finds a somewhat dubious hope, in a school full of monsters!  Can the reincarnation of Dracula handle Youkai Academy, especially when he finds his childhood friend there.  Can the academy handle him?  Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood Promise and a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Author's Note: Hello all, this fic was done with permission of Crossover Story Fanatic, author of the original story it was based on, Rosario of Sorrow, found on Fanfiction.net. I hope everyone who reads this story enjoys it, that's what I feel is most important.

It was the year 2025, and the long winter had finally given way and allowed spring to take rein. A bright sun hung over the park, which was bustling with activity since the snow was finally off the ground. Children played happily with one another, while parents looked on with pride at their offspring, as they basked in the warm spring day.

Near the edge of the park, a girl of around eight sat alone, clad in a black and red school uniform. Her pink bangs fell into her despondent eyes, as a silver cross hung from her neck, attached to a black leather choker. Her parents were not around, nor were most of her sisters, and she sincerely hoped the youngest didn't find her, or it would've doubtlessly caused a catastrophe. Even her caretaker, who waited patiently in a black limousine, seemed like he was hundreds of miles away.

As she wept, a lone boy approached the grieving child, clad in a gray jacket and blue jeans. His skin was rather pale for a Japanese youth, but his most distinguishing feature was his full head of white hair, which was an anomaly amongst his peers.

"Hey," he began, as he stopped before the despondent girl and placed his hands on his knees, "you alright?"

The pink-haired girl sighed mournfully in response. "No one wants to play with me," she spoke in a small voice.

"I'll play with you," the Japanese boy spoke up without hesitation, as he knew well the pain of isolation.

The distraught child looked up at him, her tearful green eyes widening in hope. "You will?"

"Sure," the boy replied with a smile as he held out his hand, "playing by yourself must be lonely."

"Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed excitedly as she instinctively took his hand. The boy's eyes went wide, and he groaned in pain as he felt his hand being crushed in her viselike grip.

" **AH!** " the pink-haired girl cried out as she promptly released him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she spoke rapidly as she stood up and held her hands out in a pacifying manner. "I didn't mean to grab you that hard! It's just-" She groaned and looked away, certain that she would've been rejected for her thoughtless actions.

"I-i-i-it's alright," the pale youth replied in a shaky voice, as he held his injured hand close to his body.

"Are you sure," the eight-year-old child spoke nervously.

"Yeah, didn't think you had such a strong grip. Do you work out?"

The pink-haired girl hummed nervously to herself, as she looked unsure about how to have responded.

"Anyway," the Japanese youth spoke up as he held out his good hand, "I'm Kurusu Souma."

The formerly sad child smiled, and held the outstretched hand gently in her own. "Akashiya Moka."

" _Red night,_ " Souma asked himself mentally, perplexed by her surname. "Anyway, let's meet here everyday, and play together."

"Promise," the strange girl asked with a hopeful look.

"Cross my heart," the white-haired boy replied with a warm smile.

" **YAY!** " Moka exclaimed as she tightly hugged her new friend. When he cried out in pain at being embraced too tight, she quickly released him. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" she hastily replied, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head.

  
*-*-*-*  


True to his word, Kurusu Souma met Akashiya Moka met at the park every day. It was one of the happiest times in both of their young lives, one they wished would've lasted forever.

"I really like playing with you, Moka," the white-haired boy spoke as he sat on the swings.

"Same here," the happy girl replied as she sat on the swing beside him.

"You know, you're my only friend." Souma then scratched his cheek, "Well, besides Mina."

"Who's Mina?!" the pink-haired girl snapped as her head snapped in his direction.

"She's, my friend," the boy replied, perplexed by the hard glare sent his way. "You're not mad, are you?"

"You're my only friend!" the pink-haired girl declared as she rose from her swing and tightly wrapped her arms around Souma. "I won't share you with anyone! I won't!" she announced repeatedly as she tightened her grip on him. The sound of the boy's groans quickly brought her back to her senses and she released him. "I'm sorry, Souma!" she spoke repeatedly, ashamed that she'd lost control of her strength yet again. She became even more afraid, as she feared if his parents found out she'd injured him, she would've never seen him again. And then she would've been alone, again.

The boy groaned to himself, as he absently rubbed his ribs. "Alright then," he offered, trying to ignore the pain lest his parents have discovered it, "let's make a promise."

"A promise," Moka asked with a curious look.

"Yeah, that no matter what happens, or how many friends we have, we'll always be best friends." Souma smiled sheepishly, and prayed that she would've been satisfied with his proposal.

The pink-haired girl smiled in response, and tilted her head to the side. "It's a promise."

"Between best friends," the Japanese youth replied with a nod, grateful that she'd accepted his offer. He didn't want to have considered the consequences if she'd rejected it.

"Hey Souma," Moka asked nervously, which got the white-haired boy's attention. "What do you think about Vampires?"

The strange lad gave her a perplexed look, and absently scratched his cheek. "Um, I guess they're cool." he replied, somewhat taken aback by her inquiry. He'd never believed vampires existed, so he never gave it a second thought before that time. " I had a dream that I was a Vampire once," he continued hesitantly, "but I was a scary one."

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma recalled himself in his dream, an imposing being clad in twisted golden armor, with a dark cloak around his shoulders. A brooding scowl crossed his features as he hovered above another similar being, who looked up towards him with a frightened gaze. "Night falls," a menacing voice spoke through his lips, which frightened him to no end. "And now, the finale!" A twisted laugh escaped him, as he held a huge sphere of blazing dark energy above him, targeted at the cloaked man in silver armor below. "Everything must burn!" Souma announced as he hurled the sphere at his apparent adversary. " _ **DEMONIC MEGIDDO!**_ " The huge orb crashed into its target and erupted in a titanic explosion of seething dark energy. The figure's screams could've been heard within the explosion, which Souma found disturbingly pleasing. "That is the power of darkness!" he proclaimed proudly, as he turned about and disappeared in a black mist.

  
*-*-*-*  


The white-haired youth decided against relaying any of the details, as he was sure it would've terrified her. He saw his close friend looking curiously at him, and he wondered if she suspected that he didn't believe in vampires.

The Akashiya girl somberly closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself, as she mustered her courage. "You might not believe it, but vampires are real." She then opened her eyes, as she felt herself shaking. "I should know, I am a vampire."

"W-w-w-what?!" Souma exclaimed in shocked, as Moka looked nothing like the vampires he'd seen in the movies. But when he considered her monstrous strength and unusual surname, he knew it could've been possible.

After a few moments he calmed himself down, as he realized she'd risked a lot by what she'd just revealed. "It's alright," the strange boy finally spoke up. "No matter what, you're still Moka, my best friend in the world," he finished, as he tried to make his smile look convincing.

"Souma," the pink-haired girl spoke doubtfully, but she felt them subside as she beheld his warm gray eyes. "Souma!" she exclaimed joyfully as she instinctively embraced him. "Thank you so much," she spoke gratefully as she cried tears of joy.

"Don't mention it," the stricken boy replied as he felt his ribs being compacted. "I'm here for you, through thick and thin!"

"Oops!" Moka replied as she realized she was holding him too tightly again. "Sorry," she replied sheepishly as she relaxed her grip. "You're my best friend ever." She soon felt his arms wrapping around her shoulders, which made her feel more at ease. " _I think, I'm in love,_ " she thought to herself. Unbeknownst to her, the crimson jewel in the middle of her Rosario glowed brightly for a moment, then faded.

  
*-*-*-*  


A few days passed after that tender moment. The white-hared boy met his best friend at the park again, but on that occasion he wore a grave expression.

"Souma," the vampire girl asked nervously, "what's wrong?"

A deep sigh came from the enigmatic youth. "Moka," he began sadly, "I hate to say this but, I'll be moving away soon." He looked down morosely, unable to have concealed his fully concealed his sorrow.

"N-no!" the pink-haired girl protested, as tears came to her eyes. "You can't!" She instinctively grabbed his shoulders, aghast at the possibility of losing her only friend.

"I'm sorry," Souma replied sadly, as he tried hard not to cry. The despondent youth loathed the decision as much as Moka, but he also knew that since he was still a child, he had no say in the matter.

"Why, why are they taking you away? It's not fair!" she declared through tears of bitterness. "You're my only friend, they-they can't take you away! I don't want to be alone again! I don't!" She clutched tightly to his jacket, and buried her grieving face into his shoulder.

"Moka," the white-haired boy replied softly, saddened and yet nervous by response.

After several long moments, the young vampire ceased her weeping, wiped her tears away and looked at her close friend. "Souma," she began anxiously, "can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure," the strange youth replied without hesitation.

"Promise me, that if we meet again, we'll get married."

Souma became thunderstruck, and almost lost his balance when he heard her proposition. " _Um, is this a good idea,_ " he thought nervously to himself. He knew Moka looked innocent at the moment, but wondered how she would've turned out after another ten or twenty years, and feared she might've become like the vampires in the old horror movies.

"Promise me!" the pink-haired girl insisted, aggravated by his hesitation. "I'd promise you, because-" She paused for a moment, as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. "I love you."

The white-haired youth cringed in response. " _That's dirty pool!_ " he accused mentally. He then tensed up again, as he wondered if she could've read his mind. He quickly shook it off, as he remembered how impatient his friend could've been. And as he thought about it, he felt the same way towards Moka, and chose to let her know. "I love you too," he finally admitted as he hugged her warmly. "I promise."

"We'll see each other again, right," the vampire asked hopefully, tears in her emerald eyes.

"I know we will," Souma replied with a somewhat forced smile.

  
*-*-*-*  


A few minutes later, Souma's parents arrived in their car to pick him up. A grave sigh escaped him, as he knew once he left, he would've never come to the park again.

"I have to go now," he admitted begrudgingly, as he gazed at the ground for a moment. "Goodbye, Moka," he concluded as he turned and headed towards the car.

"Wait!" the pink-haired girl called out and ran to him. He turned back, and the young vampire grabbed his jacket lapels, pulled him towards her and kissed him on the cheek. "That's so you won't forget our promise," she spoke with a smirk, a veiled threat in her voice as the jewel of her cross glowed.

Souma looked at her nervously, and knew he wouldn't have liked the consequences of failing Moka. "I'll come back for you," he spoke with a nervous blush, "I promise"

  
*-*-*-*  


Eight years passed since that sad day. Kurusu Souma was alone as he walked down the street of his suburban neighborhood, frustrated by the recent turn of events.

"Darn it," he muttered as he looked to the list in his hand, "I didn't get into any of the schools I wanted. Juuban, Furinkan, Karakura, all of them turned me down." A frustrated sigh escaped him as he brooded his fate. "This sucks."

"Troubled, my son," a older man's voice asked cryptically.

Souma gasped in response, as he was certain there was no one behind him. He spun around, and saw a man in a white robe and habit, with a silver cross hanging from his neck. The lower end of the habit concealed his eyes.

"Who are you?!" the teenager demanded. "You got a lot of nerve sneaking up on me like that! I don't care if you're a priest, you try exploiting me and I'll knock your block off!"

A rather sinister chuckle escaped the stranger, which Souma found very unsettling. "Such an excitable youth, you would be perfect for our, fine institution."

The dubious-looking priest held out a manila envelope, which the somewhat hostile youth suspiciously took. He opened it, and pulled out what he discovered was a new student form. Souma became even more suspicious when he saw the name of the institution. "Youkai Academy," he asked with a quizzical look. "Is this some sort of a-" He looked up, and saw the man had vanished. "Where did he go?!" the teenager snapped as he looked about the area. After several seconds he found no sign of the mysterious figure, and thus gave up his search. Frustrated, he looked to the form in his hand. "Well, it's either this or Ishiyama. I think I'll take my chances." He then turned about, and headed towards his house. "Shoot, and I really wanted to get into Juuban, heard the girls there were really hot. What a shame."

  
*-*-*-*  


As the white-haired youth disappeared down the street, his mysterious benefactor walked out of a dark alley and watched him. "Excellent, " he began with a cryptic smile, "now that the stage is set. We can welcome the Lord of Darkness himself, into our academy."


	2. New School and a Vampire

Souma sat alone at the bus stop, as he awaited his transport to his new school. He'd donned his new school uniform, which consisted of a green blazer, brown trousers, a white dress shirt and a red tie. He briefly recalled how parents grilled him about how he'd been accepted to a school he'd hadn't applied to initially, though his mother was happy at the alternative to Ishiyama nonetheless. He had to fudge the details on how he'd actually acquired it, much like how he did the same of Moka's more unusual traits. A sad sigh escaped him, as he wondered what had become of the girl he'd met eight years past.

He quickly pushed his nostalgic thoughts aside, and focused on the present. "Well, there's no turning back now," he said to himself, as a resigned sigh escaped him. "I wonder what kind of school this is?"

Some time later, the bus finally arrived. The front door opened, and Souma was able to see the driver, clad in a well-kept blue uniform. The shadow of his cap kept his eyes hidden, and the new student began to suspect he'd seen the feature somewhere before.

"Hey," the man began in a rough voice, "you the new student?"

"Yeah," Souma replied warily, as he regarded the bus driver. "He seems kinda creepy," he thought to himself.

A rather unsettling chuckle came from the man. "Well, hop on!" he replied, as he motioned into the bus.

"R-Right!"

  
*-*-*-*  


The white-haired youth made his way inside, and soon saw he was the only passenger. He found that even more unsettling, but he quickly dismissed it and sat in the middle, near the right hand window. He looked out the window, as the familiar scenery of his neighborhood passed by.

" _My name is Kurusu Souma,_ " he thought to himself, " _and I'm sixteen years old. I was going to be a high school student, but my grades aren't really up there. So here I am, on a bus to a school in the middle of nowhere. But hey, anything's better than going to a school full of thugs, right?_ " He gave himself a wry chuckle. " _That would make a suitable entry for my life story._ "

"Hey," the driver spoke up, which got the new student's attention, "that's quite an aura you got there."

"Excuse me," Souma asked with a peculiar look.

"You better make good use of that power, kid," the driver continued, and then chuckled to himself, "Youkai is one scary school."

"Umm... ok," the white-haired youth replied, as he found himself growing more uneasy of the blue-clad man at the front of the bus. " _This guy is insane,_ " he thought ruefully.

At that moment, he heard his cellphone ring, and he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Souma-kun," Mina's singsong voice came from the other end. "Are you excited for high school?"

"Kinda," the new student replied tentatively. "I really have no idea what to expect."

"Why is your school called 'Youkai Academy,'" the Hakuba girl asked curiously.

"I guess their school mascot's a monster," the Japanese lad replied with a smirk.

"Souma-kun, I'd take this more seriously if I were-" She never got a chance to elaborate her voice was replaced by static.

"Hello, Mina," Soma asked, curious that the connection had been lost. He looked to the display, and saw no bars, which confirmed his suspicions. "Damn… no signal."  


As he looked to the phone, he realized the bus interior had grown dark right before the call was lost, which told him there was in some sort of tunnel. He looked out the window, and saw his surroundings had indeed become dark, though he also saw rainbow-colored streaks of light that seemed to shoot from ahead. "What the heck is this?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Relax, kid," the driver lightly chided in response, "never been in a tunnel before?"

"Not like _this,_ " Souma remarked warily, beginning to doubt his decision.

The suspicious man chuckled in response. "Don't worry, the academy's right on the other side."

The white-haired youth was somewhat taken aback by the news. "That close," he asked himself mentally, "how come no one's heard of it then?" As he contemplated the matter, he had the awful suspicion he'd experienced a similar phenomenon earlier in his life, though he couldn't have recalled it precisely, which made him groan in frustration.

  
*-*-*-*  


A few moments later, the psychedelic phenomenon was replaced with a morning light, which told Souma they were close to their destination. His suspicions were confirmed as he felt the bus come to a stop.

The new academy sighed as he made his way off the bus. Once he did, he saw a light green sky overhead, which was anything but normal. He also saw a sparkling red sea before him, which stretched over the cliff past the horizon. He looked to his left, and saw a dead forest, that surrounded what seemed to be the academy building in the distance. Right next to him was what appeared to be a scarecrow, with a pumpkin head. A sign was placed on the front of the statue that read, "Youkai Academy."

Souma shook his head in response, and looked back to the driver. "A little early for Halloween, don't you think," he asked with a twinge of nervous.

"I'd watch your back if I were you," the mysterious man replied with an eerie grin, "it's always Halloween where you're going." He then closed the door, and began to drive away.

The suddenly lone youth was left dumbfounded as he watched the bus head into the tunnel and disappear into the darkness beyond. "What's that supposed to mean?"

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way through the forest as he headed towards the school. He saw crows on the trees, and tombstones on the ground. The whole setting began to resemble something out of the horror movies he'd seen as a child. "What the heck," he asked himself as he looked to the grave markers, "have people actually died here?" He tried to dismiss it as a prank, but his surroundings seem to say otherwise.

As he continued down the path, he felt the surroundings were eerily familiar. Though he couldn't have placed where, since there were no such forests in all of Japan. "I hope I'm going the right way," he thought to himself, then felt a pair of eyes upon him. "Who's there?!" he demanded as he instinctively spun around.

"It's just me!" a small, comical-looking winged creature replied. "I'm a bat, dechu!"

Souma was shocked as the flying rodent disappeared into the woods. "Did that bat just-" The new academy student groaned to himself, as he felt himself becoming more confused by the moment. Suddenly, the sound of a bicycle chain came from the woods, headed right for him. "What the heck?"

"Ah, I'm gonna be late!" a girl's voice cried out. A split second later, an unseen object crashed right into his back, which sent him hurtling to the ground. As he tumbled, he felt his arms wrap around another body.

Souma groaned in pain, as he surmised he'd been hit by a bicycle. "That really hurt," he spoke to himself, his eyes still closed. As he tried to get up, he felt his hand on something soft.

"Ah!" the same voice from before cried out.

He opened his eyes, and saw his hand on a strange girl's thigh. He quickly pulled it back and scampered away.

"I'm sorry," the newcomer replied, her pink bangs covering her eyes. "I just suddenly got all dizzy." She finally looked up, a remorseful look in her emerald eyes.

Souma was surprised that she'd apologized instead of slapping him, which he'd initially expected. But when he saw her radiant face, he forgot all about his indiscretion. As he gazed upon her, he felt the whole setting was, strangely familiar. " _Now where have I seen her before?_ " As he pondered the issue, a stinging pain came from his cheek.

"Oh no, you're bleeding!" the girl exclaimed, and took out her handkerchief. But as she leaned closer to him, she suddenly stopped and repeatedly blinked her emerald eyes, which widened in recognition. "Wait," she spoke up, "I know you."

"The feeling's mutual," the enigmatic youth admitted, as he felt a strange sense of deja vu. "Must've seen you somewhere, but I can't remember where." He smiled sheepishly, ashamed of his bad long-term memory. "Anyway, my name's Kurusu Souma, nice to meet you."

"Souma," the pink-haired girl asked with a startled look. "I-is that really you?"

"Y-y-you know me," the Japanese boy asked, as he pointed at himself with a confused look.

" _ **SOUMA!**_ " the strange girl exclaimed with a beaming smile, as she wrapped her arms around him, and held him close to her chest. "I missed you so much, I can't believe it's really you, oh this is such a wonderful day!"

" _ **GAH!**_ " the bound youth groaned in pain as he felt his ribs being compacted. "Oh yeah... now I remember. Long... time... no... see... Moka."

"Oh, Souma," the vampire spoke lovingly as she hugged him tighter, "I'm just, so happy to see you again!" she proclaimed, as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Can't... breathe," the white-haired youth uttered, as he heard popping sounds from his ribcage.

Moka gasped in fright, and instinctively released him. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to squeeze you that hard!" she spoke frantically, her shoulders bunched up and her hands near her mouth. "I was so happy I almost killed you without realizing it!" Her head bowed sadly, and she solemnly closed her eyes as she rested her hands on her lap. "You must hate me now, because of what I almost did. I always seem to drive people away, so I can never have any friends."

"It's alright," the enigmatic youth managed in between coughs, "I'm still your friend, Moka. Just, don't squeeze me that hard again."

"Sure, anything for you Souma."

The Japanese teenager sighed in relief, then cringed as he felt his ribs were still sore. " _Man, she's gotten a lot stronger since we last met,_ " he thought to himself, " _must be twice as strong or so._ " He wryly smirked to himself. " _And yet that's how I remembered her, the irony of it all._ "

He watched as Moka was about to treat his cut, when she sniffed a couple of times. "That scent, no, my body is-" she spoke worriedly, as she clutched the front of her blouse.

"You okay," the new student asked in concern.

"Sorry Souma, I can't help it." The pink-haired girl reached out, held her friend's cheeks with both hands and smiled. "For you see, I'm a vampire!" She opened her fanged mouth wide and bit into his neck.

" _ **GAH!**_ " the Japanese boy cried out as he felt his blood being drained. Though it was quite a frightful experience, it was nothing compared to her crushing bearhugs. Moreover, he enjoyed the closeness, which he saw as a benefit amidst the otherwise uncomfortable experience. " _So she wasn't joking after all._ "

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Moka spluttered as she quickly pulled away.

"I-It's okay, really!" Souma laughed nervously and touched the spot on his neck where Moka had bitten. "Hmm, doesn't hurt a bit."

"Say Souma," the young vampire asked, "are you studying at Youkai Academy, too?"

"Yeah, it's my first year."

"That's great!" Moka exclaimed with a joyful smile. "Mine too!"

"Well don't that beat all," Souma remarked with a bemused smirk.

"Souma, I, have to ask," Moka began nervously, a light blush on her cheeks. "Do you, remember the promise we made?"

"About meeting each other again? Yeah, how could I forget?"  


"No, I mean, our, other promise," the pink-haired girl spoke, an uncertain blush on her cheeks.

The white-haired boy hummed nervously, as he found himself unable to recall what his close friend had mentioned. "Sorry, I... don't remember."

"What?!" Moka snapped as she lunged forward and pinned his shoulders to the ground. "What kind of man forgets an important promise he made to a girl?!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" Souma offered in rebuttal, as he caught sight of her tightly-knitted brow and exposed fangs.

The vampire sighed in resignation, rose up and released her friend. "It's alright, I'll forgive you, this time," she added with a warning glare. "After all," she continued as she turned away, her arms folded under her chest, "I'm so happy to see you again after eight long years." She pouted in obvious displeasure. "But you better remember soon!" she concluded with a piercing stare.

"Right," the white-haired youth replied with a chagrined smile, "I'll remember, I promise." As he slowly got up, he took a good look at the teenage youkai. She was also clad in the traditional academy uniform, save for a overly short checkerboard skirt, which revealed virtually all of her long legs. She wore no tie, as her collar was opened to make way for her choker, one thing that hadn't changed about her. Her heart-shaped face was only marred by her lingering pout. Her cotton candy-colored tresses had grown longer, and went past her posterior, which he knew was quite shapely but didn't dare get a better look, not considering Moka's current mood. " _She sure is beautiful,_ " he thought warmly to himself.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way into the main academy building, which looked like it was built out of a western-style cathedral. He got a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching him from the window on the top floor, but quickly brushed it off and continued inside.

After a couple of minutes, he found his way to his homeroom. He noticed most of the students had already arrived.

"He's cute!" a blonde girl yelled, which he clearly heard.

"I love his white hair and his cold eyes!" one of her classmates added.

"This one's all mine," a seductive yet also sinister voice spoke. Souma warily turned, and saw a cyan-haired girl near the back of the class, who wore a sleeveless yellow sweater rather than a blazer. He quickly dismissed it and headed for his seat.

He looked towards the front of the room, where a joyful woman stood behind the teacher's desk. She had somewhat short blonde hair and wore feminine glasses, along with a short-sleeved blouse and a blue jean skirt.

"Good morning, class!" the older woman began happily. "And a welcome to our new students! My name is Nekonome Shizuka, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year."

" _Are those supposed to be ears,_ " Souma asked himself mentally, as he noticed two strange tufts of hair atop the woman's head. " _well besides that, she seems nice enough._ "

"As you all know, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters!"

Souma's gray eyes went wide as he tried hard to suppress his gulp. " _Did she just say 'monsters?!'_ "

"Currently," the teacher continued as she pointed to picture of the Earth on the blackboard, "this planet is controlled by the humans. So in order for us to survive, we demons have to learn to coexist with them!"

" _This has to be some kind of joke,_ " the white-haired youth thought nervously as he looked at the girls that were staring at him. " _If this is true…I'm like a piece of meat to them…literally!_ "

"Now on campus," Nekonome went on, oblivious to the white-haired youth's plight, "unless it's a special circumstance, you must always remain in your human form! And _never_ ever tell anyone what kind of monster you are!"

" _Ishiyama's not sounding so bad right now,_ " Souma thought ruefully, hoping he could escape before anyone discovered his secret.

"T'ch, boring rules," a rather sarcastic voice remarked. The Japanese youth looked to his right, and saw a tall brown-haired student with multiple piercings and a rather surly expression. "Hey teach, why don't we just eat all those humans? That's what I'd do." His long tongue stuck out hungrily.

" _Great, I'm seated next to a teenage Gene Simmons,_ " the troubled youth thought with a deflated look.

"Hmm, you would be," Nekonome mused as she checked the student list, "ah, Komiya Saizou. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be seeing any humans because of the Grand Barrier, which protects the whole academy from being detected by the humans," Nekonome proclaimed with a broad smile. "And any human that does get past it is, killed immediately!" she exclaimed happily. "Or, something like that."

"Whatever," Saizou muttered with an indifferent shrug.

Souma tried to suppress a groan, as he saw his survival chances dwindling by the moment. " _Oh great, I'm a dead man! Darn it, this is what I get for listening to a Catholic!_ "

At that moment, the sound of the door sliding open reached his ears. "I'm sorry I'm late!" a familiar voice spoke up. "I got lost after the welcoming ceremony!"

"Oh, don't worry," the catlike teacher replied with a warm smile. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Thank you," the newcomer replied with a grateful bow.

Souma looked forth, and watched as a familiar girl made her way in front of the teacher's desk and faced the class. "Hi, I'm Akashiya Moka," she began with a pleasant smile, "nice to meet you all."

"What a babe!" a male voice spoke aloud.

"What a perfect human form!" a second voice added.

"What I wouldn't do to her!" spoke a third male student, his voice indicating he was having fantasies about the pink-haired girl.

The nervous teenager watched as the newcomer looked about the class, then looked straight at him. "Souma!" she exclaimed, as she raced towards his desk and leaped into his arms, which sent the entire class into an uproar.

  
*-*-*-*  


After class, the recently reunited pair made their way down the hall. Actually, the vampire had Souma's arm in her grasp, and the white-haired youth did his best to keep walking, for he knew with her abnormal strength she could've dragged him down the hall if she felt so inclined. To makes matters worse, every eye in the hallway was fixated on them, and many of them very displeased.

"And to think we'd be in the same class together," the pink-haired girl spoke joyfully, oblivious to the dangerous looks headed her way. "Oh, this is like a dream come true!"

"Umm… Moka," Souma asked nervously as they made their way through the throng, "people are staring at us."

"I don't care!" the vampire shot back with a cheerful yet defiant smile. "I haven't seen you in eight years and I don't want you to leave my sight!"

"That's nice," the Japanese youth replied warily, "I guess." Souma winced as he realized her grip forced his arm against her notable bosom, which made him blush profusely. " _This has to be some crazy dream,_ " he thought to himself. " _or one of those old-time reality TV shows. I can't be in a school full of monsters!_ "

  
*-*-*-*  


The supposed couple made their way to the academy courtyard, where the vending machines were located. Moka inserted a few coins, and hit her selected choice. A couple of seconds later, a can of tomato juice was dispensed. Both reached for the can, then paused as they realized how close their hands were to one another.

"Hey there hottie!" an undignified male voice spoke up. "Ditch the girly man and hang out with a stud like me."

Both turned and saw the familiar form of Komiya Saizou behind them, a lewd smirk on his distrustful face as he leaned against a pillar.

"Who the hell talks like that," Souma asked himself, annoyed by the unruly youkai's presence.

"Sorry," Moka spoke up less than apologetically, "but I only hang out with nice people."

The unruly student responded with a sarcastic laugh. "Nice guys are total pansies! Real men take what they want, when they want, how they want! And no one can stop them!" he proclaimed as he raised his arm towards Moka.

Souma immediately moved in and pushed the haughty individual away, though not as far as he'd hoped. "Back off, caveman!" he snapped defiantly at his adversary.

"Caveman?! You little punk how **DARE** you call me that!" Saizou exclaimed, as he punched the white-haired youth flush in the face, which instantly knocked him to the ground.

"Souma!" Moka cried out, aghast at what he'd just seen.

"Let that be a lesson, brat!" the unruly student boasted as he pointed to his fallen opponent. "You stick your nose in other people's business, and it gets broken off!"

The enigmatic teenager quickly got to his feet, and grabbed the lapel of Saizou's blazer, which shocked his taller classmate. "What, like this?" He reared back with his right fist, and drove it right into his opponent's nose, who staggered back from the blow.

"OW!" the thuggish youth declared as he covered his nose. "You brat! That actually hurt!"

"What, were you expecting me to tickle you?" He clenched both fists, and got into a challenging stance. "Fine, have another tickle!"

"What's going on over there?!" a man's voice demanded from close by.

"Oh shoot, a teacher!" Moka exclaimed as she grabbed Souma's arm and pulled him away.

Saizou pulled his hand away, and found blood flowed from his nose, which angered him even further. "This isn't over yet, punk!" he declared as he pointed towards Souma. "Meet me in the forest in one hour, it'll be the perfect place to bury you!"

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma and Moka reconvened on the roof, assured that they'd escaped the faculty's notice.

"Whew, that was too close," the pink-haired girl remarked.

"I'll say," her classmate added.

"What were you thinking?!" the vampire demanded of her close friend. "You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"I hate bullies," Souma replied with a stern look. "Always have, always will. I wasn't gonna let that clown hurt you, Moka."

The female youkai hummed to herself, a touched smile on her face. "That's so sweet!" she remarked as she gently hugged her close friend. "But, it's not like I'm totally defenseless."

"Why' s that," the white-haired youth asked with a curious expression.

"Look here," Moka spoke as she motioned to her chest, and slightly pulled her blouse open for emphasis.

"W-w-w-where are you telling me to look?!" the enigmatic youth asked with a furious blush.

"At the rosary, silly!" the Akashiya girl chuckled to herself, and suppressed a blush of her own. Souma suspected the chuckle wasn't as innocent as it sounded. "If I take this off, I'll change into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire."

"Your true form?"

"Yes, I wear this rosary to seal my powers," Moka replied as she held her keepsake. "It was so I wouldn't cause conflict in the human world, even I can't even take it off."

Souma scratched his cheek as he pondered what he'd learned. He vaguely recalled his initial trepidation over how she would've turned out after she'd become an adult. Though with the Rosario keeping her powers in check, he thought he'd been worried over nothing. "I don't mind," he finally spoke up. "Scary or not, you're still my best friend."

"Oh, Souma!" Moka spoke happily as she hugged him tightly, which caused him to cry out in pain. "Sorry, I'm sorry Souma! I'll be more careful next time, I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that," the white-haired youth replied with a somewhat pained smile.

"Anyway," the vampire continued as she held him more gently, "you're so wonderful! And-" Moka paused to collect her thoughts, as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "You took my first kiss when we were kids, and another first today."

"And that would be," the pale boy asked curiously.

"You were the first person I've ever sucked blood from," the pink-haired beauty replied with a deep blush as she drew closer. "I'm so glad, you were my first."

As she leaned in to bite him again, he watched as her image wavered for a moment, and was replaced by the face of a more fearsome-looking vampire. She had long silver hair, burning red eyes, and elongated fangs. " _Souma,_ " the apparition spoke directly into his mind, and the enigmatic youth jumped back, startled by the longing hunger in her voice.

"Is something wrong," Moka asked her close friend in concern.

"I'll be fine," Souma replied hastily, though he was still shaken by the image he saw, and wondered if it was Moka in her full vampire form. "Anyway, it's time for my fight with the biggest butthead in school. Wish me luck."

As he turned to head downstairs, the vampire grabbed his arm. "Don't go!" she spoke worriedly. "I don't want you to get hurt, or worse."

"But he tried to hurt _you!_ " Souma pointed out as he looked at Moka. "I can't let him get away with that!"

"But-"

"I'll be fine," the Japanese teenager interrupted with a confident smile, "it's not the first time I had to put down a bully."

  
*-*-*-*  


The pair exited the academy building, and made their way into the forest. As they headed down the main path, the form of Komiya Saizou became visible. Their adversary stood nearby a tree, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand leaned against the tree.

"Brought a girl to help you fight," Saizou asked scornfully. "Hah, what a wuss."

"I should have brought a girl to fight you instead," Souma shot back with a defiant smile, trying to hide his nervousness, "I'm sure she can beat you, then I wouldn't have to get my uniform dirty."

"Why you little!" Enraged by Souma's taunts, the uncouth student began to grow in stature and musculature. He burst out of his blazer and dress shirt, which revealed an immensely powerful torso, with a somewhat inverted ribcage. His hands changed into deadly claws, and his hair became more wild. His face became more brutish in appearance, with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

The white-haired youth became a bit more intimidated as he regarded the transformed delinquent before him. He cursed himself for forgetting that his opponent wasn't human.

"You shouldn't have said that, punk!" Saizou shouted in a growling voice. "Last time I let you win! This time you will feel nothing but pain as I pummel you into puddles of pulsating poundage!"

Souma stood silently, dumbfounded at his enemy's taunts. "That was so lame," he remarked, as a bluish haze covered his forehead. As he stood dumbfounded, he was caught by a vicious claw swipe across the face, which knocked him into a nearby tree.

The enigmatic teenager grunted in pain, as he felt his right side aching after his collision. "Cheap shot!" he growled in protest. But before he could've retaliated, he saw the towering beast lumbering in his direction, its claw aimed right at his head. He quickly dropped to the ground, as the deadly assault embedded itself in the tree behind him. Before Saizou could've extracted his claw, Souma moved to his left and began wailing on him with furious blows. He expected to have done some substantial damage, especially since he'd struck the monstrous youth's kidney. Yet the beast's hide felt as durable as armor, and thus his blows seemed minute. Saizou then retaliated with a vicious elbow which caught Souma right between the eyes, and sent him flying into a nearby tree, which cracked and splintered from the impact.

" _ **SOUMA!**_ " Moka cried out, desperately worried for her close friend.

The white-haired youth groaned as he slowly rose to his feet, his back screaming in pain as well as his nose, which he surmised was broken. Gritting his teeth together, he ignored the pain and glared at his opponent. "Is that it," he snapped defiantly at his opponent. "You'll have to do better than that to stop me!" He tauntingly motioned for him to advance. The brutish student opened his fanged mouth wide, his tongue shot forth rapidly and wrapped itself around Souma's neck. "What the!"

" _ **GET OVER HERE!**_ "

The Japanese student didn't get a chance to react as he was pulled towards Saizou, who reared back with his huge fist and drove it right into Souma's face. The enigmatic youth was sent through two trees, and landed on the ground in a heap.

" _ **SOUMA!**_ " the vampire cried out, as she ran to his side.

The monstrous student laughed haughtily, which indicated he enjoyed pummeling his opponent. "You got guts, punk, but that's not enough to beat me! This fight is mine!" he declared, as he laughed once more.

The enigmatic youth groaned as he laid on the ground in a bloody heap. He felt his nose was broken, his cheekbone was broken, his spine screamed in agony, and he possibly suffered a concussion as well. He knew well enough to realize none of the bullies in the human world had given him so much trouble. "Dammit," he muttered, as he realized the difference in power between himself and Saizou.

"Souma, are you alright," the young vampire asked tearfully as she knelt by his side. "Please Souma, speak to me!"

The white-haired youth groaned in pain, as his blurry vision caught sight of the concerned girl before him. "I'll be fine... this is... nothing." He cried out in pain, as his injured back flared up again.

"Souma!" the distraught girl cried out, as she held his battered form against her own. "Souma, please stop it! Don't you see, you can't win against him! Humans," she spoke with a resigned look, "can never defeat youkai."

"Moka," the Japanese youth spoke weakly, saddened that his close friend didn't believe in him.

"What do you think you're doing," Saizou's voice bellowed as his heavy footsteps approached them, "taking a nap? Just stay down, you'll live longer that way!"

The badly wounded youth spit blood on the ground, grit his teeth together, and struggled to get to his feet.

"Souma!" Moka cried out, aghast that he'd refused to give up despite his wretched condition. "Souma, please stop!"

"Even if... he's a youkai," the stricken student spoke weakly, "I can't... let him win. Who knows what... he'll do to you."

The vampire wept bitterly, then rose and blocked the brutish fiend's path. "That's enough, Saizou!" she snapped at the beast. "Stop hurting him!"

"Get lost!" the monstrous youth growled and viciously pushed her aside.

The fallen student leaped to his feet and forced his badly wounded body towards the flailing Moka. He barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but he felt his legs failing him, and knew he would've collapsed before long.

"Souma!" the vampire spoke despondently, appalled by his wretched condition.

"I'll be fine," he spoke with a weak smile, "I'll protect you." He reached out with his failing strength, and managed to grab her shoulder. "After all, you're my... precious friend…. the one I've liked... for so long."

Moka couldn't help but cry, as she was touched by Souma's words.

The gravely wounded youth finally collapsed, and his hand caught hold of a metal object. As he fell to the ground, a loud breaking sound was heard, coupled with the release of an immense energy.

"My Rosario," he heard Moka's voice exclaim in awe, "it came off!"

Down on the ground, Souma watched as the released energy turned the morning sky into a blood-colored night, which framed a velvet moon. A swarm of bats descended from the moon and began to infuse Moka's body, as she closed her eyes in acceptance. The awed youth watched as her hips widened slightly, which pushed out the sides of her skirt. Then he saw her chest expand noticeably, pulling open her blouse and exposing a distinct amount of cleavage, and he immediately covered his nose in response. Her hair whitened before his awestruck eyes. She then opened her own, which looked nothing like they had before. More bats descended, and completely covered her body.

"What... the hell... is this," Saizou asked, fear evident in his voice. "She looks different, and scary. She's not the same Moka!"

Souma gasped, as a realization came to him. "Now I see," he spoke to himself, "'red night.' This must be, her true form." He remembered what she'd revealed to him earlier, and felt more certain about his estimation.

Almost on cue, the bats flew off her body. The brutish creature gulped nervously as he held her transformed self. "Oh man, the legends, they're true!" he exclaimed. "Those red eyes," he spoke nervously, as he looked into her menacing pupils, "that silver hair," he added as he beheld her resplendent tresses, "a huge demonic aura!" he exclaimed as he stared at her round hips.

"Where are you looking," the vampire asked, her nose crinkled in annoyance.

"So," Saizou continued in sheer dread, "she's the strongest monster of all, a vampire!"

The menacing figure flicked a lock of hair behind her ear, placed her hand on her hip and looked to the orc. "I presume it was you who called me back," she asked, her voice deeper and colder, and dripping with sardonic amusement.

The brutish student involuntarily tensed in response. "What the, what's wrong with me," he asked through his fear. "This can't be, I... can't... stop... trembling!" He growled in aggravation, sickened by his predicament. "Stop that!" he growled, as he struggled to get his body under control. "Come on, you don't scare me, I'll take you on!"

The daiyoukai yawned absently at the unconvincing boast. "I'd rather take you out," she replied with a flat look.

"Eh?"

"Like," the vampire spoke as she all but instantly closed the distance between them, " _ **SO!**_ " She punctuated her statement with a vicious kick that caught Saizou under the chin, and sent him hurtling through the air. She watched as he plummeted back to earth, and landed painfully in a heap.

  
*-*-*-*  


The reborn Akashiya Moka chuckled to herself, pleased with the results of her battle. "Too easy." She looked about, and saw a white-haired young man on the barren ground, a familiar object in his hand. As she got a closer look, she managed to recognize his face, regardless of its battered condition. "Souma," she spoke under her breath, as memories of her childhood came to the forefront of her mind. She made her way over to him, just as he'd risen and then fell forward. She managed to catch his shoulders and support him, but his head continued forward and was stuck between her breasts. She didn't mind at first, considering it was Souma, but then gasped in realization and looked down at herself. " _I have breasts now?!_ " she asked herself mentally. " _How long have I slept?_ " She looked over her shoulder, and gazed at her shapely butt, barely concealed by her disturbingly short skirt. She wiggled it for a moment, and realized many years had indeed passed since she was sealed.

On that note, she tightly held his left shoulder and took hold of the Rosario, which was still tightly clutched in his hand. She brought it up to her face, and then looked to the barely conscious youth in her care. "Souma," she spoke with an awed expression, " _you_ called me back?"

"Moka," the strange youth spoke deliriously.

A warm smile crossed her lips, as she gently took hold of his head, and lifted it up so she could've looked at his face. "Yes, Souma," she replied in an affectionate voice, "it's me. I'm, so glad to see you again." She slowly closed her eyes, and leaned her forehead against his own. "To think, it would be you who awakened me. This must be, why Chichi-ue chose you." She hummed lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her sizable bosom. "It's been too long... Souma."

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from behind, as she felt deadly claws raking down her back, which caused her drop the delirious youth. " _Blast!_ " she thought to herself, as she hunched over in pain, " _I let my guard down!_ " She looked over her shoulder with a pained hiss, and saw the orc had risen to his feet, her blood on his claws.

"I won't... let this stand," the brutish ayashi growled in pain, as he struggled to remain upright. "Vampire or not, no one makes a fool out of me!"

The reborn princess hissed vengefully as she turned towards him.

"You're going down, Moka," the orc boasted as he reared his claw back, "and then you'll be mine!"

The silver-haired daiyoukai watched his strike approach, and prepared to catch it midway. But as she raised her hand, an unseen figure appeared before her, and caught the oncoming blow in advance. Though she couldn't have seen his face, the familiar hair told her it was Soma. However, the youki he radiated was nothing like before; it managed to dwarf her own, and even that of her immortal father. "What in the-" she began with a wide-eyed look, as she experienced an emotion unfamiliar to her; fear.

"Who are you to lay claim to her," the figure began in a menacing voice, as he tightened his grip on Saizou's wrist, "you miserable," he continued as he reared back with his right fist. " _ **WORM!**_ " he concluded as he strove his fist into the orc's midsection, which sent him through over a dozen trees before his head slammed into one final tree, which was all but uprooted from the impact. His body again collapsed on the ground, immobile after the crushing attack.

"Such power," Moka spoke to herself in a breathy whisper. Though she couldn't have denied her fear, she also found herself becoming quite aroused at the incomparable energy she sensed. "Souma," she spoke with a sensuous moan, as she leaned forward and pressed herself against his back. Suddenly, she stumbled as she felt the object of desire had moved. She looked ahead, and saw the white-haired youth hovering off the ground as he floated towards his downed opponent.

Saizou raised his pained and bloodied face off the ground, and looked at the approaching figure. "N-no," he pleaded desperately, as he held out his bloodied claw. "Get away! Have m-m-mercy!"

"Mercy is for the weak," the white-haired daiyoukai replied in a cold voice, as he lashed out his right arm to the side. The motion created a sphere of seething dark energy, around the size of his torso. It collided with the orc, who screamed in pain as his already battered body was badly burned by the attack.

Moka inhaled sharply, as the smell of burning flesh reached her nostrils. Her fear overrode her lust, as she felt the immense hatred within her precious friend, which she knew was completely uncharacteristic of him. She looked on, as a blade of dark crimson energy appeared in his outstretched hand, and knew exactly what he had planned.

"No, don't!" the gravely wounded orc desperately pleaded, as it was clear he also knew of the menacing figure's intentions.

The white-haired daiyoukai raised his sword aloft with a menacing growl. But before he could've delivered the final blow, he groaned in pain, and his body seemed to freeze.

"Souma," Moka asked warily, as she sensed the fluctuation in his youki, further evidenced by his sword phasing in and out of existence.

"No," he spoke through his pain, "this... isn't... me." He hunched over, and held his face with his free hand.

"D-d-don't kill me," Saizou uttered, sheer terror in his voice.

"Then leave," the stricken figure growled through his dilemma, "and never bother us again!"

The orc never got a chance to respond as he mercifully passed out.

The silver-haired princess immediately ran to his side, and watched as his sword completely dissipated. She caught his collapsing body, and sensed the immense youki from before had vanished. She held him close to her, as his breathing was heavily exerted, which wasn't surprising when she considered his condition. "Souma," she whispered in his ear.

The white-haired youth turned to her, and his face became horrified. "Moka, I-"

The reborn vampire lightly shushed him, and placed her slender fingers on his lips. "It's alright. I'm just glad, to have you back." She watched as he passed out in her embrace, and she smiled warmly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "At last, we're together again. And this time, nothing will separate us."

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma groaned wearily as he finally regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he soon found his head on Moka's lap, which prompted him to rise to his knees. He looked about, and saw she'd assumed her more human guise again. "What happened," he asked the pink-haired girl, "did I beat him?"

"Souma!" the disguised vampire exclaimed with a relieved smile. "Thank goodness you're awake!"

"Yeah. I'm glad you're not hurt," the white-haired youth replied with an equally relieved smile. Then he recalled his previous condition, and quickly examined himself. "What the, I'm not hurt? I thought for sure he broke my nose, and more." He absently rubbed his face, amazed it was actually intact. There was no evidence he suffered a concussion, and his back didn't hurt. "What the heck?"

Moka merely smiled at Souma and wiped the blood off his cheek. As she did the enigmatic youth became pensive. " _My first day of school, and I've already gotten into a fight, and turned into something scary. But most importantly, I met my childhood friend again, the one I've always loved._ "

"That smell," the female ayashi's voice spoke, which broke him out of his train of thought.

"Huh," the bewildered youth asked as he looked to his old friend.

"Sorry, Souma! I can't resist!"

"Oh no," the white-haired youth muttered as he saw Moka's fangs aimed at his neck.

" _CAPU CHUUUUUUU!_ "

" _ **GAAAAHHHHHH!**_ " the enigmatic student cried out as his vitae was drained by his close friend.

  
*-*-*-*  


Up on the top floor of the academy, two figures watched the scene in the forest, which was projected by a crystal ball situated on a large desk. The one behind the desk was clad in a white priest's robe and habit, his eyes glowing from beneath his raiment. Before the desk was a tall man in a black suit, his long dark brown hair framing his somewhat pale face.

"Hmm, did you see what just occurred, Arikado-san," the robed man asked in a mysterious voice.

"Yes," the rather dour man replied, as he continued to stare at the white-haired youth's image in the headmaster's crystal ball. "It's him." After several moments, he gave the chairman a stern look. "We have to prepare for the worst."

"As you wish," the priest replied with a cryptic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Author's note: Hello all, terribly sorry for the long delay. But finally, the second chapter is done! I put a twist on the first fight and showcased some of Souma's powers as Dracula! I gave Souma a witty attitude because of some of his lines from Dawn/Aria of Sorrow and Harmony of Despair. Next chapter, we meet Kurono Kurumu and Arikado Genya!
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> Chichi-ue - most honorable father in Japanese
> 
> youkai - demon
> 
> ayashi - Japanese monster
> 
> daiyuokai - great demon
> 
> youki -demon energy


	3. Love Rival and a Vampire

The morning sun filtered through the window of Kurusu Sosma's dorm room, and gently awakened him from his slumber. With a long yawn and stretch, he finally opened his gray eyes to the world again. He looked out the window, still unfamiliar with the green morning sky outside. After another short yawn, he got himself out of bed.

He looked at his alarm clock, and saw he still had over an hour before school began. With that, he pulled a pen and paper out of his desk, collected his thoughts and began to put them on paper.

"Dear Mina,

I'm still hanging in there. I've got some good news and some bad news. You probably want to hear the good news first, well, I met my childhood friend again, and I told you about Moka right? The lonely girl I met at the park eight years ago? She's my classmate now. I'm so relieved that she's here, because making new friends seems like a life-threatening experience here at Youkai Academy. The bad news is I got into a fight, don't worry I won! But, the way I won is really bothering me."

Naturally he withheld how inhuman he'd become during that fight, which reminded him of the nightmares he'd endured. Never did he imagine they'd come to life, and it terrified him like nothing else. And the last thing he wanted, was to have frightened his oldest friend. His mind went back to the vampire, whose alter ego he encountered the previous day. He began to wonder if her pink-haired self was merely a ruse in order to conceal her true nature. The way it seemed to him, with the seal removed she could be, herself. The very thought troubled him, as he realized the vampires in the movies went to great lengths to act human, so no one would guess otherwise. He also knew those who discovered their secret usually met very painful and brutal deaths. Not that he ever planned to betray Moka, but the thought of incurring her wrath made him uneasy.

He then looked over the letter he'd written. Satisfied with the finished product, he put it away and then went to get ready for his second day as a student at Youkai Academy.

  
*-*-*-*  


"I wonder what Souma's doing right now," Moka thought to herself as she headed down the dirt path towards the academy building. She also thought about the previous day, when her seal was finally released after over eight long years. After Souma had removed her Rosario, her memories became fuzzy. Yet despite that, she had vague recollections of supreme self-confidence, and unrivaled power. " _I probably had bigger boobs, too,_ " she thought with a pout, as it was the one thing about herself she wished she could've changed. She glanced down at her endowments, and her pout became more pronounced.

"It's her!" a male student's voice called out, which she ignored.

"She's so hot it should be illegal!" another student added, yet she paid it no heed.

"Ohayo, Moka," a more familiar voice spoke up.

The young vampire gasped as she was broken out of her train of thought. She looked behind her, and saw her old friend had approached from behind. "Oh, ohayo Souma!" she exclaimed happily, as she hoped he hadn't seen her earlier and guessed what she was thinking about. "It's so good to see you!" she added, as she grabbed his arm and lodged it between her breasts. She groaned inwardly as she feared she'd given herself away, but she quickly recovered and led him down the path.

"Yes," the white-haired youth replied with a wary smile, "I can tell."

"Shoot! It's the new guy!" the first male voice growled in aggravation.

"He may not look like much," his cohort added, "but he beat the crap out of that jerk, Komiya Saizou!"

"How the hell did that spread so fast," the troubled youth asked with a surprised look, and wondered how much they knew about the intense brawl.

"What's with you this morning," Moka asked as she tugged on Souma's sleeve. "Come on, Let's go!" She the grabbed his hand and dragged him down the path, oblivious to his protests.

  
*-*-*-*  


Two of the onlookers seethed as they watched the recently formed couple head towards the academy building. Or rather, the academy idol took his hand and all but dragged him towards class. "Now she's holding his hand!" the first boy yelled in protest, as he grabbed two handfuls of his messy auburn hair. "I'm so damn jealous!"

"Let's get him!" his closely-shaved cohort replied, a throbbing tick mark on the side of his temple.

"Not so fast!" a bellowing voice interrupted, as both youths felt themselves grabbed by their shirt collars and lifted into the air. "You leave those two alone."

The incensed male students were released, and landed on their posteriors. They looked behind them with bared teeth, and saw the imposing form of Komiya Saizou, who smirked at them as he cracked his knuckles. Both students screamed in fright, got to their feet and bolted down the path.

  
*-*-*-*  


Barely ten feet away, a somewhat short female student looked around a tree, clad in a sleeveless yellow sweater that clung to her buxom form. Her violet eyes looked past the somewhat comical scene towards the white-haired youth who'd been escorted towards the school by his friend. The mere mention of the word sickened her, as the onlooker knew the vampire's intentions were anything but benevolent. "Blast that Akashiya Moka," she cursed under her breath, "taking all the cute boys for herself. No matter, before the end of this day, Kurusu Souma will be mine."

  
*-*-*-*  


"Souma," Moka asked of the enigmatic youth beside her, which earned her a hum of acknowledgment, "do you remember yet?"

"Um, remember what," the white-haired student asked with a confused look.

"The... other promise." A bright blush appeared on her cheeks as she'd spoken.

Souma's eyes went wide, as realization dawned on him. "Oh, right!" he replied with a smile.

"Yay, I'm so happy!" the vampire exclaimed with a beaming smile, as she envisioned the day they'd be bonded in holy matrimony.

"I owe you money, right," the Japanese teenager asked as he reached into his trouser pocket and produced his wallet. "I don't remember how much," he began as he pulled out some yen, "but I think this amount will-" He paused when he looked up, and his smile faded as he beheld the hard stare on his close friend's face.

"You _still_ don't remember," Moka asked in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips.

Souma laughed nervously at the glare he'd received, and feared the pink-haired girl's ire had only begun to manifest. "Then, tell me what it was."

"I-I-I-I can't do that!" the sealed vampire spluttered as she blushed profusely. "It's embarrassing!"

"Uh, tell you what," the white-haired youth offered with a wary smile. "When I remember I'll let you know, okay?"

"You'd better!" Moka snapped with an annoyed pout.

"Right," Souma replied with a sheepish smile, "I'll go on ahead, see you in class."

The pink-haired girl stared daggers at the departing youth, incensed by his lapse. As she continued the glare, a bright crimson light came from the Rosario, which immediately got her attention. " _What's the matter with him,_ " an incensed voice spoke from the artifact, which echoed in Moka's mind. " _How could our childhood friend forget such an important promise?_ "

"'Our,'" the startled girl asked as she stared at her keepsake. "What the, what's going on, w-w-who are you?"

" _I'll tell you later,_ " the unseen voice replied, as the cross' light faded.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma went on ahead, embarrassed that he'd forgotten whatever promise he made to Moka long ago. Granted there were things in his childhood he'd have rather soon forgot, his promise to his close friend wasn't one of them. At the moment he was glad she was sealed, as he feared if it was ever broken, he would've seen how angry she truly felt. That was but another thing which bothered him, the manifestation of her alter ego. While her exterior side was pleasant to be around aside from a few disturbing traits, her counterpart was anything but, as she seemed to embody the very definition of the word "vampire." And Souma dreaded the ramifications of ever falling out of her favor. The mere memory of her still made him cringe, as he recalled her sensuous physique and imposing presence, which both excited and frightened him. The way her burning red eyes gazed him, and the way her ravenous smile exposed her deadly fangs, all made him lose sleep at night. Yet he felt the most terrifying aspect of her, was that she knew his name. Even before she was unleashed, she knew his name, he was certain of it. And he became more concerned not over failing to remember his promise, but to whom it was actually made.

"Please help me," a girl's voice weakly pleaded, which broke him out of his train of thought.

The troubled lad looked about, and discerned it came from the forest nearby. He made his way through the woods, and saw a girl on her hands and knees, clad in a sleeveless yellow sweater along with the traditional academy skirt. Under her sweater she wore a white blouse. Her cyan locks, bound by a shooting star patterned barrette, concealed her face from sight. Her slender calves were graced with white baggy socks.

"Are you alright," Souma asked as he rushed to her aid.

"I'm so dizzy," the fallen girl spoke weakly, holding her head as he looked up at him.

The pale student was awed as he saw the girl's soft features, glistening violet eyes and a light blush on her cheeks. " _She's kinda cute,_ " Souma thought to himself. Though what truly got his attention, was the girl's large bosom which bounced on its own accord. The very act made him blush profusely in response. He grit his teeth, and strove to get his hormones under control. " _Guh,snap out if it!_ " he thought to himself. " _You're already in enough trouble with Moka! What, you got a death wish or something?_ "

"I'm sorry," the fallen girl spoke weakly, "can you help me please?"

"Y-yeah," he replied nervously, "sure, of course." Even though the enigmatic youth felt rather dubious about the prospect, he knew he couldn't ignore a plea for help. He assisted the cyan-haired girl, who rose to a wary standing position. "Will you be alright?"

The vulnerable-looking girl groaned in apparent pain, and fell against Souma. "Sorry, it's just-"

The Kurusu lad said nothing, as he thought at first it was an accident. He was soon proven otherwise as he felt her large chest being rubbing against him. " _What the?!_ " Souma thought to himself, his eyes going wide as he felt the softness of her endowments through the fabric of her sweater. " _It's not that I don't like this but, this is really awkward._ " As the experience continued, he began to envision Moka rubbing up against him, and his eyes became as wide as saucer plates. " _What's wrong with me? How could I think of Moka like that, she's not a piece of meat!_ " He growled to himself, and furiously shook his head.

"Are you alright," the girl's voice asked.

The flustered youth turned his attention back to her, and saw the innocent look on her soft face. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get you to the infirmary, alright?"

The buxom girl hummed with a beaming smile. "Lead the way," she spoke sweetly as he took hold of his left wrist and shoulder.

Souma tried to break free, but found the grip on his wrist was soft, yet unyielding. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't have freed his arm. It served as another reminder that he wasn't among humans any longer. " _This is going to end very badly,_ " he thought with a rueful sigh.

  
*-*-*-*  


High up on the academy roof, a discouraged Akashiya Moka looked out over the emerald horizon. A long sigh escaped her, as the morning breeze blew through her bright pink tresses. "How could he forget something so important," she asked herself with a hurt look. "All this time, was he-" She quickly stopped herself, and dismissed her current train of thought. "No, he wouldn't pretend to like me, I know Souma better than that." But as she'd spoken it, she found herself less than assured. "Don't I?"

The silver cross on her chest remained silent, which left her alone in her thoughts.

  
*-*-*-*  


The enigmatic youth led the weary girl in his care to the front of the academy building. She'd held his arm the entire trip, though fortunately she didn't drag him along like Moka did. Unfortunately, the white-haired youth found it hard to focus with his classmate's ample bosom pressed into his arm. "I did the right thing," he thought to himself, "didn't I?"

The buxom teenager finally released him, and stood on her own. "Sorry for the trouble, Souma," she spoke with an innocent smile.

"No problem," the enigmatic youth replied, glad to have been released from his charge's awkward grip. "Wait," he spoke up suspiciously, "I don't remember telling you my name."

"Oh, everyone knows about you!" the supposedly weak girl replied with a joyful smile. "The mysterious new student that beat that thug Komiya yesterday. I heard he was sent here because he couldn't behave himself in the human world. Yet you went ahead and beat him like a drum, I'm sorry I didn't get to see it personally. Maybe next time," she concluded with a sensuous glance.

"Uh, yeah," Souma replied with an uncertain look, as he dreaded the thought of another encounter with the unruly Saizou. "How in the world does everyone know?"

At that moment, a small bat descended from seemingly nowhere and hovered before the perplexed youth. "Sorry for spilling the beans!" it admitted, a sweatdrop running down the side of its small head, "It was so great I went and told everyone, dechu!" It then flew from the academy building, and disappeared into the woods.

The white-haired youth groaned to himself as he absently scratched his cheek. "Okay, ignoring the weird talking bat," he began to as he looked to his classmate. " _She's definitely cute,_ " he thought to himself, " _and_ really really _built._ " He cringed as the thought of her voluptuous shape crossed his mind. " _But for all I know, she can be some kind of spider monster that seduces and eats people._ "

"My name is Kurono Kurumu," the cyan-haired girl spoke with a warm smile, "and we should be really good friends."

Souma looked into the recently-introduced girl's eyes, as a strange sensation came over him. Yet as soon as it did, the phenomenon passed. "Um... sure," he asked with a confused look.

"Huh," the buxom teenager asked, baffled for some inexplicable reason. "Let's try this again."

The white-haired youth gazed at her in confusion, as the same sensation passed over him. It seemed to amplify Kurumu's body for a moment, then faded. "What are you doing?"

The cyan-haired girl growled under her breath, her innocence replaced by frustration. "Why isn't this working," she muttered to herself.

"Why isn't what working," Souma asked with a confused look.

"Um!" Kurumu exclaimed with a startled look, realizing she'd been overheard.

"Yo!" a boisterous voice called out from behind.

The enigmatic teenager looked over his shoulder, and saw an imposing student, one he hoped he wouldn't have encountered again. "Saizou," he asked with a bewildered expression, even more so by the inordinately happy expression on his rugged face.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Souma looked between him and the buxom teenager, and considered his options. " _Let's see, talk to the guy that tried to beat you up on your first day? Or talk to a girl that's really cute but might eat you?_ " After a moment of deliberating, he turned and headed towards his former nemesis. "Sure, what's up?"

"Wait!" Kurumu objected.

"Beat it, pixie," the unruly student interrupted as he glared at the smaller girl, "this is a talk between men."

The cyan-haired girl growled for a moment, clearly incensed at being dismissed. After a moment, she spun on her heel and stormed towards the academy building.

Souma grimaced as she departed in a huff, as he feared she wouldn't have been so merciful in their next encounter. "Thanks for the save!" he spoke warily to his former adversary.

"No problem!" Saizou boasted, his thumb raised in the air for emphasis. "Us tough guys gotta stick together!"

" _Tough guys,_ " the white-haired youth thought to himself, " _you almost soiled yourself. Then again, I would too if I ran into-_ " He groaned to himself, as he didn't want to be reminded of the nightmare he became the previous day. "So why'd you bail me out," he asked with a grateful yet guarded expression, uncertain of the brutish student's motives.

"Cause that chick's up to no good," the incognito orc replied with a sour look as he jerked his thumb towards the academy.

Souma sighed to himself, unsurprised by the news. "Let me guess, she's a spider monster that seduces and eats people, right?"

Saizou laughed merrily in response. "Not quite, I stole her personal file and it says she's a succubus."

The white-haired youth gulped nervously in response. From what little he knew of the creatures, succubi weren't as strong as vampires but were very deceptive and dangerous. And he feared Kurumu might've actually fit the bill, considering her behavior as well as her voluptuous form, an apparent prerequisite for the race.

Souma groaned to himself and shook his head. "I'm not gonna ask why you steal girl's files," he spoke with a dubious smile, "but thanks anyway."

"Anytime!" the unruly youth exclaimed, and pointed his thumb upwards in approval.

"Stop right there, delinquent!" a female voice spoke authoritatively. "Stealing girl's personal files, will you?! I'm gonna give you five thousand lashes, dunk you in a vat of umberhulk dung and lock you up for the rest of the semester, Komiya!"

Both male students turned and saw a purple-haired woman in a black uniform, with a white band around her left arm, flanked by three unfriendly-looking men in similar attire.

"Oh shoot, the PSC!" Saizou exclaimed as he turned and headed briskly towards the academy building. "Hey Souma!" he called out as he desperately split the scene. "You wanna know who's a spider woman, check out that broad behind you!"

"Oh, so now you're announcing my true form to whole school?!" the beady-eyed woman proclaimed, her teeth bared in anger. "That's it, you are **so** dead, Komiya!"

The four black-clad individuals ran past Souma and continued after the incognito orc. The white-haired youth watched as they disappeared into the building. "I hope he'll be alright," he commented, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Souma!" a girl's voice cried out from inside the academy. A few seconds later, a familiar pink-haired form ran towards him with impressive speed and latched onto his arm.

A nervous laugh escaped the enigmatic youth as he regarded his close friend. "Moka?"

"What are you doing standing around, silly," the vampire asked with an amused smile. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class!"

"R-r-right!" Souma hastily replied, as he longed for some semblance of normality.

"By the way," the beauty began as she all but dragged him inside, "was that Saizou I saw earlier?"

"Yeah." The white-haired youth would've elaborated, but then realized how possessive Moka could've been, and decided against mentioning Kurumu, even if the unruly student did save him from the buxom girl.

"Is something wrong," the pink-haired girl asked with a curious look.

"I-it's nothing."

"Hmm, if you say so," the Akashiya girl replied with a slightly disappointed look, but quickly brightened up as she leaned against him. She turned her head towards him, and partook deeply of his scent. "You smell so nice."

"W-wait a minute, Moka!" Souma protested as he saw her eyes upon his neck. "We're gonna be late for class!"

"Sorry," she said apologetically, "I can't help it."

"Oh crud," the white-haired youth uttered as he saw her open her mouth wide.

" _CAPU CHUUUUUUUU!_ "

" _ **GAH!**_ " Souma cried out as he felt Moka's fangs in his neck.

  
*-*-*-*  


The pair ran inside Nekonome's homeroom with seconds to spare, with a flustered Souma holding his neck. He couldn't help but hear chuckles as he reached his desk and sat himself down, as did Moka right behind him. No sooner than he did that he saw a tall Japanese man in a pitch black business ensemble, his somewhat pale face framed by his shoulder-length brunette hair. The enigmatic youth then cringed as he saw the man's fierce eyes were upon him. "What the," he thought nervously, "why's he looking at me? Just because we were almost late?"

It was then that he heard a pained groan behind him, which he knew came from his close friend. She glanced over his shoulder, and saw her fidgeting in her seat. "Or, is he looking at Moka?"

"Hai!" the catlike teacher exclaimed happily. "Today class, we will be having a new history teacher on campus. Please welcome, from the greater Tokyo region, Arikado Genya," she concluded as she motioned to the man beside her. A furred appendage arose behind her a moment later.

"Whoa, he is so cool!" one of the female students exclaimed.

"First a mysterious new student and now a cute teacher!" a second one added. "I'm so lucky!"

"Sensei," a male student called out, "your tail is showing again."

The blonde woman looked behind her, and saw the truthfulness of her pupil's words. She then mewed in embarrassment, and rapidly scratched her fingernails across the student's face.

Souma groaned at what just occurred, and was glad he hadn't pointed it out. He then looked to the girls who'd spoken before, and recalled what they'd said. " _Again with the mysterious crap,_ " he thought ruefully to himself. " _I'm not that kind of guy._ " He sighed in chagrin as he watched the black-clad man took Nekonomes' place in order to have addressed the class. " _And what sort of name is 'Genya?' What could prompt a parent to name their child 'Illusion?'_ " He began to suspect the new teacher was definitely not as he seemed, especially with such a suspicious name.

"Before we begin today's lesson," the newcomer began in a stern, unemotional voice, "I shall relay a few guidelines, which I expect to be followed to the letter, without exception."

The white-haired youth's eyes went wide, as he inwardly dreaded where the conversation would've headed.

"You will discard your history books as they will be useless from his point forward, you will receive your information from me and me alone. You are not to question any and all of the information I relay as it is factually accurate, your opinions on said information are unnecessary. You are not to speak unless I call upon you, and when I ask you a question, I expect an immediate, honest, and coherent answer. Sarcasm will not be tolerated, you are here to be educated, not entertained. Any and all disruptions to said education shall not be tolerated and will result in a suitable punishment. And if you try to escape said punishment I will hunt you down, bring you back and subject you to additional punishments."

Souma looked on warily as the new teacher made his proclamation. " _Are we here to be educated or executed,_ " he asked himself mentally, " _I feel like we're being read a death sentence._ " He heard a couple of muffled groans, and he surmised the female students no longer thought he was cool.

"You will hand in any and all assignments in on time, without question," the black-clad continued with the same expressionless face. "Failing to do so in unacceptable and shall warrant a minimum punishment of one day's detention. You will attend every session whether on campus or otherwise, without question. Failing to do so is unacceptable and you shall be required to complete a one thousand word essay on the study material on top of the current assignment as well as a verbal apology before the entire class for disrupting their much-needed education."

The white-haired youth cringed at the announced guidelines, which sounded more and more like the decrees of an evil king. " _This guy can't possibly be a teacher, the delinquents at Ishiyama were better-behaved than_ this _clown._ "

"Finally," Arikado continued in the same monotone voice, "you will complete this entire course according to my specifications. Those who fail to meet them will continue to take the course until they do. Failure is not an option."

The class was all but in an uproar over the series of announcements, and Souma feared they might've revolted at any second. And in a sense, he wouldn't have blamed them.

"Um, Arikado-sensei," the feline teacher asked nervously.

The history teacher hummed questioningly, though his stern gaze remained upon the class, and especially upon the enigmatic youth.

"Um," the fidgeting woman began, "I can understand the need for strict discipline, but, not even giving them the _right_ to fail?"

"I do not accept failure in any endeavor I undertake. This," the black-clad man continued as he meticulously turned his head towards the blonde woman, "will be no different."

Nekonome mewed in chagrin, and began to back away from the imposing man.

" _This guy's a lunatic!_ " Soma thought with an aghast look. " _'Failure is not an option?' That's not something I teacher would say!_ " As he saw the harsh man turn back to the class, he noticed a student next to him had his hand raised.

"Now then," Arikado began in the same monotone voice, "today I'll be teaching you about the Monster World's most infamous and despicable tyrant, who waged war against humanity, destroyed countless millions of lives and sought to eradicate mankind as a whole."

"Cool!" a male student exclaimed. "Sounds like my kinda guy!"

"After school for the rest of the semester," the black-clad man retorted as his eyes darted to the one who'd spoken.

"What?!" the boisterous youth protested.

"That is your punishment for both speaking out of turn and for supporting the individual in question. He is not to be admired, he is to be despised with every fiber of your being. He was the embodiment of pure evil and should be regarded as such. And over the course of the semester you'll learn why the world cannot afford another such as he to live."

The male ayashi growled in disbelief.

"Now then-" the black-clad man began.

"Sensei I have a question!" the student who'd raised his hand called out.

"After school," Arikado replied without any remorse.

"What?! But I actually have a question!"

"Irrelevant."

"That's not fair!" the youth angrily protested. "I had my hand up for two minutes and you ignore me?"

"Irrelevant. The time for talking has ended, the time for learning has begun."

The student put his hand down, and groaned in aggravation. Souma couldn't help but feel sorry for his classmate.

"Now then," Arikado spoke up, his gaze as impassive as ever, "who can tell me the name of the last reigning Vampire Lord?"

The white-haired youth's eyes went wide, as he began to seriously question the sanity of the black-clad man at the front of the room. His eyes darted about, and saw many of his classmates had the same expression. Needless to say none of them raised their hands, and he didn't blame them. He then heard pained groans from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw the pink-haired girl with downcast and uncomfortable look on her face.

"Do you know," Arikado asked as his eyes locked upon the student behind Soma, "Akashiya Moka?"

The vampire groaned in response, and actually sounded like she was suffering as a result of the inquiry.

"Answer the question," the black-clad man insisted.

"Hey lay off!" Souma interjected, which earned him a stern look from the teacher. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable? If she doesn't want to answer the question, you have no right forcing her to!"

"I am in charge of this class, I have every right to question my students as I see fit. And _you,_ " the man in black spoke pointedly as he leveled his long finger at the incensed student, "have no right to interfere. And just for thinking otherwise, you have detention."

The white-haired youth growled in aggravation, as he'd never dealt with such an unreasonable person in his life.

"Souma, stop," the troubled girl pleaded in a pained voice, and then rose to her feet. "The last reigning Vampire Lord, was Count Dracula."

"Correct," Arikado replied, no sense of satisfaction in his voice, "I expect to see you after school today."

The enigmatic teenager was thunderstruck by what he'd just heard, and indignantly rose from his chair. "But she just answered your stupid question!"

"She did not answer immediately," the implacable man interrupted, "which goes against the guidelines I announced at the start of class. No exceptions."

Souma groaned in chagrin, mortified that Moka of all people would've gotten detention.

  
*-*-*-*  


Near the back of the class, Kurono Kurumu looked on with a mortified expression. " _I can't help but feel sorry for her,_ " she thought ruefully to herself, " _this guy's a freakin' maniac!_ " She sighed to herself, and brushed her troubled thoughts aside. " _Ah well, no matter. It'll be risky, but once Souma leaves detention, he'll be mine. I won't let Akashiya steal all the boys' hearts for herself, that honor belongs to me, and me alone! In the name of all succubi, I will prevail!_ " she thought proudly, as she clenched her fist in affirmation.

  
*-*-*-*  


At the end of the day a disgruntled Souma made his way towards the academy exit with Moka by his side. They'd finally been released from Arikado's supervision, though their hearts didn't feel any lighter. And they knew why: they'd have to return to his class tomorrow, as well as every following school day for the rest of the semester.

"I can't believe that guy," the white-haired youth grumbled. "Forcing you to answer his stupid question and then giving you detention anyway? That's not fair!"

His classmate said nothing in response, a pained expression on her face as her pink bangs hung listlessly in her eyes.

Souma looked to her, and understood her concern. It was obvious to him that the subject matter was a very delicate issue to her, and chose not to press her on the matter. He also vowed to have discerned the harsh teacher's true motives, as they didn't seem to involve education in the least. "Hey," he spoke up, "I know it's a bad time to ask, but-" He paused for a moment, and forced himself to smile. "Wanna hang out with me?"

Moka gasped in surprise, and her emerald eyes widened as she turned to him. "R-r-really?"

"Yeah, just to get our minds off of General Nutbar back there," he spoke with a warmer smile, as he jerked his thumb back towards Arikado's classroom.

The pink-haired girl blushed in response, as she imagined she would've gone out on a date with her close friend. "S-s-sure!" she replied with a beaming smile.

"Glad to hear it." The enigmatic teenager walked closer to her held her hand. " _Now's my chance!_ " he thought to himself. " _Don't screw this up, man!_ "

The pink-haired girl moved in front of him and intertwined her fingers with his own. "Souma," she spoke with a warm blush.

"Moka," the Japanese teenager replied as he looked into her eyes.

"Souma," the vampire repeated as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

"Sh-sh-she wants to kiss already?!" the troubled youth thought frantically. "Calm down, you wanted something like this, remember? Besides, it's just a kiss, what could happen?" He then pursed his lips together, and closed his eyes.

"There you are!" an energetic voice called out from nearby.

Suddenly, the white-haired youth felt himself tackled from behind and then pinned against the wall. He looked ahead, and saw the familiar form of Kurono Kurumu pressed against him. "H-hey there," he spoke with a nervous smile.

"Who is this," Moka asked as she came towards him, an annoyed look on her face.

"She's... a new friend I made today," the Japanese boy replied warily. "Yeah, she's just a little too... friendly."

"A little," the pink-haired girl inquired, as a red tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"That's right!" the shorter girl replied in a singsong voice as she lodged Souma's arm in the valley between her ample breasts. "We're really close, we hugged _**all**_ morning," she spoke with an evil grin.

"W-w-w-wait!" a panicked Souma spoke desperately. "That's not-"

"You've... been with her... all... morning," the vampire asked in a shaky voice, which contained a mixture of anger, jealously, and sadness. The latter being evident via the tears that began to run from her glistening emerald eyes.

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" the frantic youth interrupted as he desperately tried to calm Moka down.

"Exactamundo!" the cyan-haired girl proclaimed. "We've found true love," she continued with a starstruck look, "and we'll live happily ever after!"

"Now wait just a minute," Souma spoke up sternly, "you're just making this up!" He tried to be firm, but found it difficult with his left arm still stuck within Kurumu's cleavage. "Moka," he continued as he turned to his close friend, "don't listen to her, she's just trying to-"

The pink-haired girl glared serrated daggers at him, as a murderous intent arose from her.

"Moka," the enigmatic youth asked worriedly, intimidated by the dark aura which manifested from the enraged girl before him.

" _ **BAKA!**_ " the vampire screamed as she drove her fist right into Souma's face, which knocked him and Kurumu down the hall. She then ran in the opposite direction, as tears streamed down her face.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma groaned blankly, all but comatose after the surprise attack. Beside him, a somewhat dazed Kurumu laughed as she sat up. "Wow," she began as she tried to regain her bearings, "that's quite a temper she's got there."

The white-haired youth was still heavily dazed, and clearly in no position to respond.

The buxom teenager quickly recovered and pulled him up. "Anyway, now that he's out to lunch, let's give this another go!" She then looked deeply into his dazed eyes. " **Charm.** "

The nigh incoherent teenager found himself lulled into a trance, as images of the full-figured girl appeared in his mind and dominated his thoughts. "Kurumu-chan," he spoke in a droning voice.

" _ **YAHOO!**_ " the voluptuous youkai exclaimed as she leaped into the air. "I did it! I got him! Now it's time to go somewhere private and celebrate winning first place!" Her laughter echoed down the hall as she ran deeper inside the academy, her enraptured youth in tow.

  
*-*-*-*  


Just outside the academy, Moka sat alone on the stone steps, bitter tears running down her face. "I can't believe him!" she spoke through her tears. "He asks me out right after hugging another girl? H-has, has he been toying with me?!" She broke down into more tears. "Souma."

" _You're wrong,_ " an unemotional voice spoke within her mind.

The pink-haired girl gasped, as she saw her Rosario glowing once more.

" _Our Souma has fallen prey to a succubus, she has the power to enslave men._ "

"W-what," Moka asked in shock, as he felt a powerful presence within the Rosario. "H-h-how do you know? Who are you?"

" _There is no time for debate,_ " the mental voice insisted, " _unless you want our Souma to die._ "

"Wait a minute!" the pink-haired girl protested. "You promised to tell me who you are!"

" _Another time,_ " the unemotional voice replied, and then became silent.

Moka glared at her Rosario, and noticed it had dimmed. She then remembered what the voice had spoken, and looked back to the school. "Soma!" she cried out.

  
*-*-*-*  


Within the academy clinic, the still spellbound Souma sat upon the bed, as he vaguely heard Kurumu celebrating from nearby. " _What happened to me,_ " he thought to himself. " _Why, can't I move my body?_ " A couple of moments later, he watched helplessly as the cyan-haired girl got onto the bed with him.

"Hey, Soma," the buxom teenager spoke with a warm blush, "I really loved how you stood up to that nutcase in history, I only wish you were defending me instead."

The spellbound youth was silently awed, yet his body remained unresponsive.

"You know, you're the first person I've tried this with," Kurumu went on with a loving smile, "I'm actually a bit nervous, so don't move, okay?"

" _This is bad,_ " Souma thought nervously to himself, as he watched his classmate lean over his body, " _I have to break free, or else-_ " He cringed inwardly at the thought of being raped in school. His chagrin grew as he saw her lips puckered, and headed straight for own. " _Come on, come on!_ " he thought desperately, as his body remained unresponsive. He panicked inwardly, as he saw her close her violet eyes.

Suddenly, an immense force of hatred and darkness arose within him, and his eyes glowed a sanguine hue. "You dare try to dominate me?!" a menacing voice spoke through his lips, and Souma watched as Kurumu screamed and instantly backed against the far wall.

The frightened lad quickly regained control, tightly shut his eyes and instinctively covered them with his hands. Never in his life had he felt such intense rage, which didn't feel remotely human. After a few moments, he realized he'd actually moved his hands, which told him the spell was broken. He looked ahead, and saw the cyan-haired girl backed against the wall, her shaking hands close to her body and terror in her violet eyes. Even Souma was afraid, for he knew the inhuman presence from the other day had manifested yet again, and dreaded the thought of it maiming another victim, even if she wasn't a real friend.

"Please stop," Souma spoke to the frightened girl, as he rose from the bed and approached her, "don't do this, or you might wind up like Saizou, and I don't want that to happen. So please," he continued, as he reached out towards her.

Suddenly, his hand was viciously slapped away, and he watched as the girl's fear was replaced by anger. "How dare you," she spoke with a deadly hiss, as bitter tears ran from her eyes, "how dare you trifle with me! Moka put you up to this, didn't she?!"

"No! This has nothing to do with Moka!"

"Shut up!" the cyan-haired girl snapped. "I used every trick in the book to get you. Preyed on your kindness, rubbing myself against you, even charming you while you were out cold! And still you think only of her?! That's it," she continued menacingly, as she thrust her fists down, which made her large chest bounce accordingly, " _ **NOW I'M REALLY MAD!**_ " Two large bulges arose from the back of her sweater, and then two batlike wings shot forth. She then hovered over the infirmary floor, supported by her wings.

The Japanese teenager gasped in shock at the sight before him. "Saizou was right, you _are_ a succubus!"

"So you knew, huh," the transformed Kurumu asked with a vexed look. "Fine, well you're not gonna tell, _**ANYONE ELSE!**_ " she screamed as she lunged towards him.

" _ **STOP!**_ " a girl's voice cried out, followed by a fierce left cross which caught the oncoming succubus right on the side of the face, and knocked her clear out the window.

Souma looked to his right, and saw his close friend in the open doorway. The sight of her soothed his heart, and calmed the inhuman rage within him. "Moka, oh, just in time," he spoke gratefully, as he tightly embraced the pink-haired girl before him.

The vampire was surprised for a moment, but then returned his embrace. "Oh Souma," she spoke softly, "I was afraid I'd lose you."

"I know, don't worry I'm not going anywhere, except with you."

"Souma," Moka replied in a dreamy voice, "does that mean, you remember?"

"Um," the white-haired youth began nervously. Before he could've answered, he felt something akin to a cable wrapping around his neck. "Oh shoot." He then felt himself pulled out the window, with his close friend in tow, as a familiar laugh was heard from behind them.

  
*-*-*-*  


After the couple got pulled through the broken window, a black-clad man stood within the open doorway, his hands in his pockets and a half-lidded expression on his pale face. "Teenagers." He shook his head, and wondered why they couldn't have been more practical.

  
*-*-*-*  


The enigmatic teenager struggled with the snare around his neck, which he soon realized was Kurumu's spaded tail. "Moka," he spoke in a strangled voice, "hold on!"  
"Souma!" the vampire cried out.

A pained groan came from right behind them. "Too... heavy," the succubus' voice spoke, and then the white-haired youth felt his neck released. Unfortunately, since it was the only thing that kept him airborne, both he and Moka plummeted to the ground, and landed in a heap.

"Ow," Souma groaned after several seconds as he struggled to get up, his back screaming in protest, "that really hurt. Moka, are you-"

"Souma, are you alright," the pink-haired girl asked as she came to his side.

The white-haired youth saw she was seemingly no worse for wear, and smiled ruefully. "Oh yeah, vampire, takes more than a two story fall to kill you."

His close friend groaned to herself and quickly helped him to his feet. "This is no time for jokes, Souma, she's still here, remember?"

A sinister laugh was heard from above. The white-haired youth looked up, and saw Kurumu hovering menacingly above them. "I guess they were right," he thought to himself, "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned." He then glanced over his shoulder, and gave his childhood friend a determined look. "Don't worry, Moka, I'll protect you!"

"Souma," the pink-haired girl spoke with a touched but worried look.

"So you wanna be the first to die, huh," the succubus asked with an insane look, as her fingernails extended into deadly thirty centimeter claws, "be my guest! I'll send you on the one-way express train to obliteration!" she proclaimed with a sadistic grin as she dove towards him, her claws at the ready.

The Japanese student gasped, as he realized how fast his opponent was approaching him. He grabbed Moka's arm and pulled her to the ground, as their airborne foe streaked over them. He then looked up, and watched as several trees were neatly cleaved and fell to the ground. "Shoot! She cut through them like a knife through butter!"

"Don't stand there dazed and confused," Kurumu announced as she turned in midair and made another approach, "or you'll get cut to pieces!"

The white-haired youth pushed his classmate aside as the succubus dove towards them at top speed. He then cried out in pain as the demoness' claws grazed into his back. His anguish gave way to inhuman rage, and he quickly rose to his feet. "Miserable worm!" he growled, his eyes glowing bright red. He then groaned, and struggled to get his dark power under control.

"Souma!" the vampire cried out as she came to his side.

"I'm... fine," the white-haired youth spoke through his pain, grateful that he hadn't fully taken the attack, or else he would've assuredly been killed. Though he was certain if he'd taken any more damage, his dark persona would've taken over and mercilessly crushed the misguided succubus, which he truly wanted to avoid.

Suddenly, the sound of Kurumu's evil laughter came from above. He looked up, and saw their bloodthirsty adversary high overhead. "Darn, I thought I had you that time!" she admitted with a sadistic grin. "No matter, third time's the charm!"

"If we don't do something, we'll get killed!" Moka spoke urgently. "My Rosario, quickly take it off!"

"Right!" Souma replied, as he turned and reached for the artifact.

" _No,_ " a sinister voice spoke within his mind, " _kill her!_ "

The white-haired youth winced in pain, as he again struggled to suppress the dark presence within him.

"Souma!" the vampire cried out worriedly.

"What the hell is this," Kurumu demanded with an incensed look, "even in the face of death you still think only of her? How far are you gonna go to spite me, Kurusu Souma?!"

The enigmatic teenager groaned as he finally regained his senses. "This is has nothing to do spite," he rebutted as he turned to the enraged flying youkai. "Moka, is my friend. And I would gladly, sacrifice my life for her."

"Ha! Save me the chivalrous nonsense! You're only doing this because she's broken you and bent you to your will! And once you no longer please her she'll just suck the life out of you and leave you for dead! That's what all vampires do!"

"That's not true!" the pink-haired girl shouted in protest as she grabbed the white-haired youth's head and drove it into her bosom. "Souma is my precious friend, the only friend I've ever had! I didn't force him to be with me, he did it on his own free will! And I love him for that!"

"Moka," the Japanese teenager spoke in a muffled voice, his face still stuck in his friend's cleavage.

"Grr, you make me sick," the infuriated succubus shot back with a hateful snarl, "both of you make me sick! If that's how you really feel, then you can both die together!" she shouted as she dove towards.

Souma sighed heavily, frustrated by how misguided their opponent seemed. "I'm sorry," he spoke as he straightened up, "I'm sorry you don't understand."

Kurumu emitted a fierce battle cry as she reared back to strike the pair.

"Hate me if you must for rejecting you," the white-haired youth spoke with a pained expression as he took hold of the cross on his friend's chest, " _ **BUT LEAVE MOKA ALONE!**_ " he shouted at the top of his lungs as he spun around to confront the oncoming enemy. He gasped as he felt an immense youki being released. He looked to his left hand, and saw the Rosario in his grasp.

"You did it!" the pink-haired girl spoke with a teary-eyed smile.

"Yeah, I did it." He looked to the cross in his hand, and realized what it meant. He then held it out dramatically, an intense look on his face. "Let there be night!" he announced in a commanding voice.

"What the hell?!" Kurumu exclaimed, a frightened look on her heart-shaped face as the skies grew dark above her. " _ **WAH!**_ " she cried out as she instinctively covered her face with her arms.

Souma watched as a swarm of bats descended from the moon, and infused the pink-haired girl with youki. One bat flew into the back of her skirt, which blew up for a moment. Another flew right into her chest, which caused it to expand noticeably. The color of her hair bled out, and her exposed fangs grew visibly longer. She then opened her eyes, which had turned from emerald green to blood red, and had a deadly glint within them. She concluded with a huge burst of youki, manifested as a swarm of bats that went flying in all directions.

A low deadly chuckle came from the transformed Moka, as she closed her eyes dug her knuckles into her left hip. "So, you're the one who's been giving me so much trouble," she began with an amused smirk, and then opened her eyes. "You should not have interfered," she continued, her smirk replaced with a deadly stare. "For challenging my claim to Soma, your life is forfeit."

Kurumu backed up a bit in midair, an intimidated look on her face.

"Hold on!" the Japanese teenager protested as he turned to confront the daiyoukai. "Don't you think that's going a little too far?"

"No."

Souma groaned in response, stunned by the cold reply. "You know," he spoke warily as he scratched his cheek, "that's not exactly gonna prove her wrong."

"Irrelevant."

The white-haired youth groaned in chagrin. " _I feel like I'm dealing with Arikado here,_ " he thought ruefully to himself.

The airborne youkai grit her teeth together, as she strove to control her fear. "Don't joke with me," she shot back, "I won't lose! The future of my people depends on it!"

"Your people?!" Souma asked with a shocked expression.

"That's right! That's the real reason I enslaved all the boys on campus, it was so I could find my Destined One with whom I'd bear my children! It's the only way to save my people from extinction!"

The white-haired youth gasped at what he'd just heard. It was the first time he'd heard of a sentient race dealing with the threat of extinction, something all but implausible to humanity.

"And you," Kurumu spoke hatefully as she lunged at the vampire with her claws, "Akashiya Moka," she went on as she swung and missed yet again, "I'll never forgive you!" she cried hatefully as another claw slash missed. "Not even if you plead for mercy!" she screamed as she lunged once more, only to hit nothing but air. The ayashi then gasped, as she felt a crushing grip on her tail.

"I don't plead," an emotionless voice spoke from behind her.

The succubus was pulled into the air, and slammed mercilessly on the ground, which jarred her spine. She was then tossed up, and nailed with a vicious kick to the stomach. The force of the attack sent her through several trees, she collided with one more that stopped her trajectory, and she slumped onto the ground in defeat.

"I'm sorry," the succubus spoke apologetically, "I give up, you win."

"So... brutal," Souma said to himself, as he pitied the fallen demoness in the distance.

"You are such an eyesore," Inner Moka spoke in a remorseless voice, a malefic crimson aura surrounding her as she approached her fallen foe. "For daring to steal Soma from me, I am taking your wings and your tail."

"No! Please don't!" a terrified Kurumu pleaded desperately. "I'm begging you!"

Souma quickly moved in and blocked the daiyoukai's path. "That's enough!" he shouted sternly, incensed at the mercilessness of the transformed vampire.

"Out of my way," Inner Moka spoke in a cold, commanding voice.

"I said that's enough," the white-haired youth repeated, his teeth bared in anger.

The unsealed vampire glared at him, visibly displeased at his interference. "First she tried to take you, then she tired to kill you, and now you dare defend her?"

"But, just look at her!" the white-haired youth declared as he motioned to the defeated girl. "She's had enough! Close friend or not, I won't stay by and let you brutalize people like this!"

A low growl came from Inner Moka, a brooding scowl on her pale face.

"Don't you see," the enigmatic student asked, trying to reason with the daiyoukai, "she didn't do this out of evil intentions. I mean, she did this all for her race, right? She had a messed up way of doing it but, I can tell. She's a good person."

"Souma," Kurumu spoke softly as she gazed at her protector.

"Let's forget all about this," the white-haired youth spoke as he smiled at the fallen girl. "I'd still like to be friends."

The cyan-haired girl blushed in response. She was so touched by Souma's words that she started to cry, which led to sheer bawling on her part.

Behind the compassionate youth, the fearsome vampire's cold stare was replaced by a look of pity, as a remorseful sigh escaped her. "Foolish human," she spoke under her breath.

"Just like you and I are," the strange youth spoke as he turned to his close friend, a warm smile on his face, "Moka."

"Just... friends," the vampire asked with an unreadable expression. "Just... friends," she asked again with a fierce glare as she reclaimed the Rosario. Her shoulders heaved in anger, as she menacingly bared her fangs.

"Um, Moka," Soma asked with a confused look.

The daiyoukai continued to glare at him for several moments, as her breathing became heavier and she exuded a heavy murderous intent. " _ **BAKA!**_ " she screamed at the top of her lungs as unleashed a thundering kick that caught the stunned youth right under the chin. He went sailing thirty feet in the air, then came crashing down in a painful heap.

The white-haired youth groaned as he lifted his head off the ground, dazed and confused by his friend's surprise attack. "W-w-w-what was that for," he asked with a pained look.

"You'd best remember soon," the vampire spoke with a warning glare, "for your sake." She leaned against a tree, and replaced the Rosario. She fell down onto her rump, as her hair returned to its former pink color.

  
*-*-*-*  


The next morning, Souma and Moka were walking down the dirt path that led to the academy building.

"So the Rosario spoke to you," the enigmatic youth asked his close friend.

"Yes," the pink-haired girl replied, "and it told me something weird."

"What did it say?"

"The other me called you _our_ childhood friend," Moka replied as she gave him a perplexed look. "I wonder what that means?"

The Japanese teenager sighed mournfully as he recalled his meeting with her alter ego. "I'd like to know myself," he mused with a hard look. "I mean you and I got along just fine at the park, but her-" He exhaled bitterly, still livid over the brutality he witnessed the previous day. "I don't see how we could've ever been friends."

"Souma," the female youkai spoke up longingly, which got his attention, "I know she might not act very nice, but she does really does care about you." She leaned against him for a moment. "I can feel it."

The white-haired youth considered what she'd spoken, and saw her alternate persona wasn't as approachable or compassionate as her current self. What troubled him more was he saw a lot of similarities between Inner Moka and Arikado, who he deemed as the most ruthless person he'd ever met in his life. He cringed at the thought of them possibly being related.

The academy student quickly brushed the disturbing thought aside, and looked back to the young girl beside him. "Well," he finally spoke up, "anger issues aside, both you and her are my irreplaceable friends," he admitted with a smile.

"Souma," Moka spoke warmly, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Moka," the enigmatic student replied, a similar blush on his own as he looked lovingly at his close friend.

"Ohayo Souma!" an energetic voice called out from behind them. Both turned and saw the very familiar form of Kurono Kurumu headed their way, a food basket hooked under her left forearm. "I baked us some cookies!" she exclaimed as she smiled at the Japanese teenager. "Let's eat them together."

"That's nice and all," the white-haired youth spoke with a confused look, "but, why me?"

"Well, remember when I said I was looking for my Destined One," the incognito succubus asked with a bright blush, "the person I would love forever?"

"Yes," Souma replied warily, as he had a bad idea of where the conversation was headed.

"Well," Kurumu continued with a warm blush, "I've decided... that it's you!" 

"What?!"

"I can't get over how you risked your life to protect me!" she exclaimed as she rubbed herself against him. "Now I'm so in love with you!"

"Crud," the white-haired youth uttered, as he feared it was the case.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Moka yelled angrily as she pulled her close friend away. "Souma is mine!" She felt him pulled away, then brought her right back to him. After several more exchanges, she decided she'd had enough and bit into his neck. " _CAPU CHUUUUUU!_ "

" _ **GAH!**_ " the stricken youth exclaimed as his vitae was drained yet again.

  
*-*-*-*  


Some time later, Souma was walking alone in the hallway, grateful for the small reprieve from the battling beauties. "That was such an ordeal," the white-haired youth remarked, as a weary sigh escaped him. "The one school where socializing is more stressful than studies, and I'm in it. Is it too late to transfer to Ishiyama?"

"Souma," a voice called out from a room beside him.

He quickly turned to his right, and saw the new history teacher, who was seated behind his desk, through the open doorway. "Arikado-san," he replied, the politeness in his voice clearly forced. He hadn't forgotten the trouble the black-clad man gave him the other day.

"Come inside," the history teacher spoke curtly.

The white-haired youth nervously grit his teeth together, as he knew it hadn't been a request. He quickly made his way inside the classroom.

"Close the door," the black-clad man spoke once he'd entered.

Soma stared at him for several moments, distrustful of the man behind the desk. Yet when he considered it, he realized it was the perfect opportunity to discern his true motives. He finally shut the door, and turned back to his least-liked teacher. He watched as the man rose from his desk and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"I know about your power," the black-clad man began, "the one you can't control."

The white-haired youth gasped in shock, worried that a faculty member had discovered his secret. He quickly recovered, and resumed his hard stare. "Is that why you came here," he asked his accuser, "because of this... power I have?"

Arikado said nothing at first, and closed the distance between them. The white-haired youth clenched his fists by his sides, and braced himself for what seemed to be an inevitable fight. They stared at each other for several tense seconds, as the air grew cold between them.

"Be careful, Souma," the black-clad man finally spoke warningly, "that power feeds off negative emotions. If you lose control, you will become something... terrifying."

"What do you mean," the enigmatic teenager asked suspiciously.

Instead of responding verbally, the teacher returned to his desk, and pulled out a drawer. He removed an object from the drawer, and closed it. He then returned to Souma, who saw he held a silver cross that was double the size of Moka's Rosario. It had a red jewel in the center, similar to the Rosario, and bat wing carvings that covered the surface.

"Take this," Arikado spoke flatly, and handed him the cross.

Souma looked to the strange artifact, then to the expectant look of his history teacher. Without another word, he warily took hold of the item. "And, this is," he asked with a dubious look.

"Channel your power through this cross," the strange man replied flatly.

The white-haired man scowled in response, as he disliked being bossed around, not to mention having his questions go unanswered. With a deep sigh, he focused on the strange cross. He concentrated his dark energy, and channeled it into the large rosary. Suddenly, a three foot blade of crimson energy protruded from the top of the artifact, which made him gasp in shock. Moreover, crimson energy spikes emerged from the other ends, which only added to his chagrin.

"It is called, the Unholy Crucifix," Arikado Genya explained in the same tone, "use it when you are in danger." He narrowed his dark eyes at the stunned youth as he regarded him. "Do not, become the Dark Lord."

The enigmatic youth was stunned by what he'd heard, but quickly recovered and relaxed his power. Once he did, the crucifix's blades retracted. " _What does that mean,_ " Souma thought to himself as he looked to the weapon in his hand. "What are you-" he began to ask, then noticed the black-clad man was gone. Even more peculiar, the door was still closed. "What?!" he asked in exasperation. "Argh, it's just like Mikogami, ducking out before I can get some answers out of them!" He groaned in frustration, pocketed the artifact and headed out of the currently empty classroom.

  
*-*-*-*  


Some time later, Arikado and Mikogami discussed the current state of affairs within the chairman's office on the top floor.

"Did he obtain it," the robed man inquired.

"Yes," the dhampir replied curtly, "it will help him keep his powers in check."

The headmaster hummed in acknowledgment, and sagely nodded his head. "It would be unfortunate if Lord Dracula returns, and without an active Belmont-" He left the question hanging, as he knew both of them were aware of the consequences of having the infamous vampire lord unchallenged.

"If worse comes to worse," the black-clad man began, as he produced a blood red jewel, attached to a silver chain, "I could use this."

Mikogami's glowing eyes went wide, as he recognized the bauble. "Is that, the Crimson Stone? How did it survive?"

"I recovered it from the castle before it was sealed in the eclipse." Arikado tightly grasped the alchemic treasure. "If he returns to his former self, I'll use this to seal his soul."

"But won't you absorb his soul in the process," the headmaster asked, rarely heard concern in his voice. Yet he knew how the Crimson Stone operated, and was shocked that his acquaintance would've implemented such a dangerous artifact.

Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes groaned to himself, a grim expression on his ageless face. "If that happens, then it's up, to her."

Mikogami hummed in acknowledgment, as he knew exactly who the dhampir meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Author's note: Sorry for the delay! Halloween preparations are really eating my free time! We now know that the silver haired Moka has a past with Souma and it will be revealed in a flashback next chapter! Souma received a new weapon from Arikado and Kurumu is now part of the harem!, After all the girls are introduced, we will enter the Demon Castle arc of the story! 
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> Ohayo – good morning
> 
> Baka – idiot


	4. Remembrance, Witch, and a Vampire

A seven-year-old Kurusu Souma wandered around in a dark forest, which began near his house and stretched forth several kilometers. His parents repeatedly told him to never go into the forest, for many who'd done so supposedly never came back. However, curiosity got the better of him, and he slipped out of the house before his folks roused for the day.

"I hope Mom and Dad find me soon," he said worriedly to himself, as he began to fear there was some truth to what his parents had stated. As he walked deeper into the forest, the air grew progressively colder, and almost felt heavier for some inexplicable reason. Not to mention the dense forest made it nigh impossible to have seen the sky, so he couldn't have determined if it was day or night. He'd expected some wild animals to have attempted to eat him, yet he'd encountered nothing of the sort, which he found puzzling.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached a large clearing. His eyes went wide as they beheld a huge majestic castle in the middle of the clearing, which was clearly foreign in design. The rising towers and vast entryway was like nothing he'd ever seen in his short life. "Whoa," he spoke absently, as he continued to stare at the grand structure in the distance.

"Well well," a menacing voice spoke from the trees behind him, "to think a human child would pass through the barrier."

"If we bring him to our master," a second voice added, sounding just as malicious, "we shall be rewarded!"

Young Souma turned around and saw two menacing figures behind him, clad in fancy clothes that surpassed his ability to describe. What he found truly frightening about them was their glowing red eyes, and their voracious grins which exposed their elongated incisors.

"S-Stay back!" the frightened lad uttered as the clearly inhuman beings closed in on him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma was promptly captured, and forcefully brought inside. He saw the interior was comprised of vast hallways with arched ceilings, decorated by knight statues and paintings of foreign landscapes and individuals. He saw many of the individuals in the paintings had the same traits as his captors. That told him he'd arrived at a monster's castle, and he had a horrible idea about what befell those who'd been lost in the forest before him.

After several long moments of passing through seemingly endless corridors and ascending sprawling staircases, they finally stopped at an imposing set of double doors. Soma's fear seemed to magnify at he felt an overwhelming sense of dread from the doors before him, as he became terrified of what could've existed on the other side.

"Shuzen-sama!" one of his captors called out. "We've brought you a fresh human to feast upon!"

The white-haired youth trembled as he feared the eventual response. After several long moments, the doors swung open on their own accord, which revealed a grand hallway, barely lit by chandeliers on the arched columns that lined the corridor. Souma couldn't help but cry out as the dread he'd felt before seemed to tripled, if not more. "Please let me wake up!" he spoke fearfully, as he desperately wished for the whole episode to be but a nightmare.

The second captor laughed at him wickedly, his deadly fangs exposed in the process. "This is no dream, human," he spoke with a malicious grin, "you're going to feed our master."

The terrified human was brought down the great hall. At the end of the hall was a huge golden throne, situated atop a high dais. Upon the throne was a regal-looking being, a detached look on his pale face. His long black hair framed his face, and ran to his shoulders. His countenance was decorated by a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. He wore noble clothes that Soma had never seen in his young life, and sat with his right leg crossed over his left knee, and his head resting upon his left fist, which seemed strangely familiar to the fearful child. As the human considered all the facts, one word came to his frightened mind: vampire. He gaped in sheer terror, as he finally learned what became of those who'd disappeared in the forest. He then worried about his parents, who were wholly unaware they lived so close to a vampire castle.

Once they'd reached the foot of the dais, young Souma was forced face down onto the floor, his shoulders pinned down by his captor's superhuman grip. "O great Shuzen-sama," the first underling spoke reverently, "please accept this offering we bring before thee."

The youth barely managed to get his head up, and trembled as the enthrone being's blood red eyes gazed upon him. Souma couldn't help but shiver, as it felt like the sinister being was looking right into his terrified soul. As their eyes locked, a thin smile crossed the castellan's ageless features. "So this is the offering," he mused in a nonchalant tone. He inhaled deeply, and a chilling exhale escaped him, followed by a rapacious smile. "Ah, your blood sings with power, it's been too long, since I've partaken of such an exquisite nectar." He placed both of his feet on the floor, and pushed himself to his feet. "You have done well, my servants," he spoke in the same emotionless tone, "lift him up."

"Yes, Shuzen-sama."

Souma was positively terrified as he was pulled to his feet. No sooner than he did that the sinister man before him began to descend the dais, a hungry smile on his face as a nigh inaudible hiss escaped him. "No!" the boy cried out desperately. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

As the fiend drew nearer, an image of a towering evil lord, one that dwarfed the being that approached him, appeared in his mind. His clothing was similar, except it was an ebony and crimson color scheme. He wore a jet black cloak over his shoulders with an upturned collar. His long white hair framed his deathly pale face, and his red eyes glowed ominously. " _Then kill,_ " the image spoke menacingly, his elongated incisors bared in anger. Souma's fear became overwhelming, as he felt an unimaginable power swelling up within him. " _ **KILL!**_ " the mental image screamed through Souma's lips, as the energy was unleashed.

  
*-*-*-*  


Shuzen Issa slowly descended the dais, as a low hiss escaped him. He exulted in the scent of the child's blood, as he imagined the power he would've gained from it. And once he'd taken his fill, he would've allowed the boy to recover, and then fed him to his loving daughters. He was certain they would've savored the meal as well.

As he approached the final step, he felt an immense youki welling up within the child, which prompted him to cease his advance. He cautiously brought his left arm up, as he saw a red glow from the human's barely opened eyes. " _ **KILL!**_ " the boy screamed in a thundering demonic voice, as he unleashed two huge spheres of seething dark energy towards his startled captors.

Issa instinctively looked away, as he felt a titanic youki being released, one he hadn't felt in over two hundred years. He felt himself trembling for the first time in decades, and he struggled to get his body under control. After several moments, he lowered his arm from his face and warily looked ahead. He saw the two servants had been smashed into the walls, which were visibly damaged from the crushing impact. Said servants lied in a dazed heap on the floor, at opposite ends of the hall.

He then looked forth to the child, and saw the image of a towering lord superimposed over him, his hands still extended and a brooding expression on his pale face. An awed hiss escaped, as his ancient eyes recognized the figure before him, one he thought had been permanently vanquished twenty-five years before. "It is him," he spoke in a low whisper.

Issa watched as the apparition faded. He then looked to the boy, whose hands still burned with dark energy. The child inhaled sharply, as his frightened eyes went wide. He then looked to his hands, and his fear reasserted itself again. His eyes then rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed on the floor.

The ancient vampire regarded the unconscious youth, whose demonic aura had completely vanished. "At last, it is him." A dark chuckle escaped him, as he realized the significance of the child before him. "Well, it seems you have failed after all," he remarked with a wry smirk, "old friend."

  
*-*-*-*  


Outside the barely opened throne room doors, a young girl looked in awe at the scene inside. Her attire and facial features identified her as Chinese. A broad smile appeared on her face, as she too recognized the imposing form that appeared for a moment. "It is him," she spoke to herself. "Finally, my prince has come."

  
*-*-*-*  


Young Souma groaned wearily as he slowly regained consciousness, his mind still in a dark haze. "What happened," he asked deliriously, as he realized he couldn't recall what occurred earlier. When his surroundings came into view, he found himself looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling, decorated by a golden chandelier. He quickly sat up, as he knew his own room had no such decorations. The lad warily looked about, and saw an elegant chair beside him, with dark velvet cushions on the seat and back. He saw the only door before him, tightly closed shut. In the far left corner was a standing closet, along with a full-length mirror nearby. A large dresser was situated on the far wall, above which hung the painting of a lonely castle, situated atop a cliff, framed by the nighttime sky. The sight of the castle made him shiver, for reasons he couldn't have discerned. "Where am I," he asked nervously, as he looked back towards the left side of the room.

"I see you have awakened," a girl's voice spoke from nearby.

The white-haired boy inhaled sharply, as he had no idea he wasn't alone. He looked to the right, and saw an older girl in the chair he thought was unoccupied. She was clad in a long black skirt, with loose white sleeves that extended from her dark top. Her messy black hair was done up in two small ponytails, high up on the back of her head, with two silvery locks that hung down from the middle of her hairline. Her blood red eyes gazed upon him, and she wore a somewhat foreboding smile on her face.

"W-w-who are you," the young human asked, as his fear returned.

"I am Shuzen Akuha," the girl replied courteously, "firstborn daughter of the lord of this castle. I welcome you to our, humble abode." She slowly rose from her chair, as her expression remained unchanged. "And you would be?"

"K-K-K-Kurusu S-S-Souma," the white-haired youth managed through his chattering teeth.

"Don't be afraid," the dark girl spoke, though she sounded less than assuring to the frightened child. "I won't hurt you," she continued as she placed her hand on the youth's cheek. After a few moments, she leaned forward, slowly closed her eyes, and planted a soft kiss on his lips, which made his eyes go wide in shock.

After a couple of moments, the dark figure leaned back, a pleased smile on her foreign visage. Souma found himself scared further as he knew he'd just been kissed by a girl, one who wasn't even human.

"From now on," Akuha continued, "you are my prince. And together, we shall reign over this land, as supreme rulers."

Souma gave the strange girl a bewildered expression. "Um, as supreme measuring sticks?"

The black-haired girl's smile faded, replaced by an annoyed scowl. The lone human cringed as he feared he'd somehow upset the foreboding being before him.

At that moment, the door that led out of the room opened with a nerve-shattering creak. Soma looked ahead, and watched as an imposing man entered the room, clad in a dark long coat with matching trousers. Behind him was a pale young girl, clad in a simple black dress held up by two thin straps. Her silver hair ran down to the middle of her back, and her impassive gaze matched that of the older being before her.

"So," the tall man spoke with a thin smile, "you've finally returned to us."

"Indeed, Chichi-ue," Akuha replied with a wry smirk.

"Y-y-you!" Souma exclaimed, as he recognized the man as the same one who sat upon the great throne earlier. "You're-"

"Indeed, I am Shuzen Issa," the noble spoke with a courteous bow, "lord of this castle, and leader of the Japanese vampire nation. I welcome you to our house, the great House of Shuzen."

The white-haired youth groaned in response, as he felt less than welcome in a castle of demons. He tensed up instinctively as the imposing fiend approached the side of the bed. He found himself shivering again as Shuzen's eyes fell upon him. He averted his own, as he hated how vulnerable he felt beneath the elder vampire's gaze.

"W-w-why am I here," Souma asked timidly, as he felt like a rabbit cowering before a wolf, "what do you want with me?"

The ancient lord chuckled in mild amusement. "Have you forgotten already? It was _you_ who came to our abode. And through you, a new age for our family, shall soon be upon us."

The frightened youth felt less than honored by the cryptic words of the dark patriarch before him.

"Him," the silver-haired girl asked with a suspicious look as she pointed towards the sole human in the room. "What do you mean, Chichi-ue, why is that person important?"

"You shall understand in time. The two of you, shall have a very long life, together."

"What?!" Akuha protested vehemently as she turned to her sire. "Chichi-ue, what do you think you're doing? Souma is mine, I've already claimed him as my mate!"

"No," Shuzen countered in the same impassive tone, yet it had an authoritative edge to it in that instance. "You are not the one for him, Moka is to be, his companion. Through them, our family shall flourish, as never before."

"Eh," Souma asked, completely at a loss over what the elder vampire meant.

"Hold on," the younger girl protested, "why do I have to be with such a weakling? He barely looks good enough to be cattle."

"Silence!" the black-haired girl shot back. "Even if it's you, Moka-chan, I won't forgive you for mocking my prince!"

" _Your_ prince," Moka asked with a scowl, "you must be joking, I thought you had better taste than that."

"What did you say?!"

Shuzen Issa clapped his hands together, and everything became very still. Souma found himself trembling at the sheer force of a seemingly simple maneuver. "Be... quiet," the vampire lord spoke in a low yet deadly voice, which denied any possible rebuttal.

The two sisters looked fearfully at him for several moments, and then bowed their heads in unison.

"I have made my decision," the ancient demon spoke firmly. "You, shall honor it."

An incensed hiss came from the oldest sister, as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

  
*-*-*-*  


Shuzen Akuha made her way down the barely lit hall, furious that her immortal father had denounced her union to the one true Lord of Darkness. "I will not be denied," she spoke with a fierce glare, her deadly fangs bared in anger. "I will acquire grandfather's power, and then Souma will be mine." She headed straight for a wall, phased through it and disappeared.

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma found himself paralyzed for several moments after the jilted princess had departed. While he saw the younger sister looked towards the door with a stunned expression, the castellan didn't even move his head, an unreadable expression on his face. While he didn't fully understand what had just occurred, he did hope he would never meet Shuzen Akuha again.

Moka finally looked away from the door and back towards her father. "Chichi-ue," the younger demoness began in a more respectful voice, "I-I still don't understand. What makes him so special?"

"I do not expect you to understand now," the castellan began cryptically as his impassive eyes gazed upon her, "since you are no older than he. But when the time comes for you to be bonded, then you shall realize why I can you entrust you to him, and he to you." He then slowly reached out with his huge hand, and gently placed it atop his child's silver head. "And your mother, would've been elated to see you bonded to such a man."

Moka inhaled sharply, as her young eyes went wide in shock. "Haha-ue," she spoke in a breathy voice.

The ancient vampire merely hummed, as he sagely nodded his head.

Souma looked warily at the imposing man, as he considered his situation. Though he had no idea what bonding meant, he began to suspect that he had no say in the matter. He clearly saw the castellan wouldn't tolerat anyone talking back to him, even his own children. The human lad really missed his own father, and was glad he wasn't as strict as the elder vampire.

"Very well," the silver-haired girl replied with a reverent bow of her head, "I shall be mated to this man when I grow up. If this will make Haha-ue happy, then I will consent."

"Very good," the dark nobleman replied with a light smile.

Souma groaned in chagrin, as he dreaded what they planned for him when he was older. "Um, Shuzen-sama," the white-haired youth nervously asked his captor.

"Yes," the demon lord asked expectantly.

The seven-year-old boy cringed instinctively, as he regretted having gotten the sinister man's attention. "I-I-If I agree, to this, um bonding thing," he asked, his nerves going back into overdrive, "can I go back to my family," he blurted out, unable to have concealed his fear any longer.

Shuzen Issa chuckled to himself as a wary smirk crossed his ageless features. "Oh course," he replied urbanely, "you shall be returned in due time. But once you come of age, you and Moka shall be bonded. I am expecting, great things from you."

Souma groaned audibly, as he didn't want to imagine the consequences of failing to meet the castellan's expectations.

  
*-*-*-*  


The next day, Souma was in the large reception hall, surrounded by the castellan's children. He was dressed in a strange dark blue suit with matching pants, a well-made dress shirt with frilled cuffs, and a white tie similar to what Shuzen himself wore. He remembered Moka and Akuha from the previous day, along with two more sisters he hadn't met. One had long blonde curls that ran to her shoulders, and an angelic smile on her face. She also had deeply tanned skin, which Soma found very odd for a vampire. She wore a full-length gown, held up by two simple straps. The other was clearly the youngest, clad in a noble girl's shirt with a black knee-length skirt. Her orange hair was done up in two pigtails, and she had a distinctly sour expression on her young face.

The hall was filled with people dressed in elegant clothes. Souma tried hard to stop shaking, as he knew everyone in the hall were vampires. Many of them gazed upon him with their cold eyes, which made him even more nervous.

"What's this," one of the noblemen commented, "is that child, human?"

"Why is there a human among us," a second asked, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Has His Lordship lost his senses?!" a third nobleman demanded, his voice low but incredibly vexed nonetheless. "Humans are only good for cattle!"

The white-haired youth winced in pain at the remark.

"Perhaps His Lordship is still in mourning," one of the female vampires spoke up, "it hasn't been that long, you know."

"Be quiet!" the first nobleman interrupted. "His Lordship is coming!"

Souma looked ahead towards the huge double doors at the end of the hall. They majestically swung open, and the imposing form of the patriarch stepped into the hall, in full regalia. His gait was measured and even, and his face as impassive as ever. All conversation ceased upon his arrival, and everyone in the bow reverently bowed their heads as he passed them by. The white-haired youth watched warily, as he saw the castellan headed right for him. He looked around, and saw the Shuzen sisters had bowed their heads. He quickly looked ahead and did the same. He found himself trembling again, as he actually felt the elder vampire's imposing presence before him.

"Welcome, Kurusu Souma," the tall man began in an urbane voice, which got the human lad's attention. "I am the head of this Shuzen family," he continued with a light bow, "Shuzen Issa. It's been a long time since we've had any... interesting guests."

The white-haired youth cringed at his words, and wondered how many others were aware of the incident in Shuzen's throne room. He quickly saw the two servants who'd captured him, and saw them watching him very warily.

"I truly hope you make yourself at home during your stay here," the castellan continued as he turned his back to him. "Provided you abide by the rules of the household, there shall be no cause for concern."

" _'No cause for concern,'_ " Souma thought with a very dubious expression, especially when he knew he was in a castle full of vampires.

"This castle," the elder demon continued as he motioned his arms outwards, "is the home of every vampire in Japan. Including guests that arrive from time to time, you could say everyone within this abode is part of the Shuzen family."

"What?!" the white-haired youth asked with a horrified look. "You mean there's a gazillion ghouls in here?" He was then driven to his knees by a sharp blow to the back of the head.

"Put a sock in it, baka!" the voice of the youngest came from behind. "We're **vampires,** not ghouls! Don't you know the difference?"

"Kokoa-chan," the voice of the tanned vampire spoke chidingly.

"Enough, Kokoa," Shuzen spoke firmly as he glanced over his shoulder towards the orange-haired girl.

The youngest of the four sisters groaned to herself, and then respectfully bowed her head. "Hai, Tou-san."

Souma groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He got to his feet, privately amazed he hadn't been knocked out by the sharp blow.

"As I was saying," the castellan continued as he walked a couple of paces from the human lad, his hands behind his back, "if an individual performs, certain tasks, then they too can be welcomed into our family. I do hope you keep this in mind." He then turned fully towards the youth. "Akuha, Moka," he spoke in a cold, commanding voice, "step forth."

"Hai," the silver-haired girl replied and immediately went to her father, and her older sister did the same.

"W-what's... going on," Souma asked with a suspicious look.

"Very simple," Shuzen began with a nigh imperceptible smile. "In order to commemorate your arrival, my children shall provide you some... entertainment."

" _Commemo- what,_ " the white-haired youth asked himself mentally. " _I really wish he'd stop using these big words, it gives me a headache!_ "

"Are you ready, Akuha," the elder vampire asked of his oldest child.

"Hai, Chichi-ue," the black-haired princess replied reverently.

"And you, Moka," the castellan asked of his third-oldest daughter.

"Hai, Chichi-ue," the silver-haired girl replied without hesitation.

Shuzen's smile broadened slightly as a result. "Very good," he spoke in a pleased voice, "kill each other."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Soma exclaimed, as the two sisters immediately began to attack one another. Moka charged in with a roundhouse kick, aimed at Akuha's head. But the older sister deftly blocked it and retaliated with a straight punch. Moka caught hold of her wrist, hurled her overhead and planned to slam her on the floor behind her. Yet the black-haired demoness somersaulted in midair and landed on her feet. She then grabbed her opponent's wrist, pulled her sister towards her, and aimed a straight thrust at her face. Moka ducked at the last second, straightened up and aimed an elbow at Akuha's face, which was also blocked.

"Woo hoo!" Kokoa cried out as she raised her small fists into the air. "Yeah, take her down, Onee-sama!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," her sister replied warily, "Moka-chan's lost forty-seven straight fights against Akuha-neesan, I can't say I fancy her chances."

"Doesn't matter! Forty-eighth time will be the charm, and it'll be Onee-sama for the win! I'll bet a triple-layered strawberry shortcake on it!"

The blonde girl ruefully shook her head at her sister's proclamation. "Alright, Kokoa-chan," she replied in a chagrined voice. "But if Akuha-neesan wins, you have to do my chores for the next week. No pestering Moka-chan until the chores are done," she continued, and pointed at her sister for emphasis, "understand?"

"You're on!" the little sister shot back with a challenging grin.

Souma spun around and glared at the orange-haired girl. "What's the matter with you?! How can you be happy about your sisters beating each other up?!"

"Because Tou-san told them to," the youngest sister replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "It happens every day, what kind of backwater village did you come from?"

"Hey! I live on the other side of this forest I'll have you know! Is this your idea of fun?! They could get hurt, or-"

"That's the idea," Kokoa interrupted, "what fun is fighting if no one gets a little bloody? And _you're_ going to marry Onee-sama," the youngest asked with an insulted look. "Ha, what a joke. If it was me I'd break you in half so you wouldn't embarrass me with your weakness."

"Why you little-" Souma began, and went to grab the girl's collar. However, his wrist was caught halfway, and he found himself slammed repeatedly on the floor from side to side, each time jarring his back even further. He was swung overhead rapidly, and he cried out as he saw the whole hall spinning. He was then hurled down the hall, and found himself hurtling towards the far wall. Suddenly, his flight was stopped, and he felt himself suspended upside down in midair. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the blonde vampire behind him, her right arm outstretched.

"Yes!" the happy girl exclaimed, her left finger pointed in the air. "Kahlua-chan makes the save!"

The white-haired youth stared at her, shocked that she'd gotten in front of him. He was even more shocked when he finally realized she'd caught him with one hand, and held him above the floor in the same fashion. "Uh," he began with a mortified look, "nice catch."

"Thank you," the second-eldest sister replied with a beaming smile.

A thundering clap shook the entire reception hall, which stunned everyone into silence. Kahlua warily turned Souma right side up and placed him on his feet, a fearful look on her young face.

"What, is the meaning of this," the booming voice of Shuzen Issa asked in annoyance.

"Tou-san!" the orange-haired girl called out as she pointed towards the human lad. "That stupid hillbilly was gonna interrupt Onee-sama's fight!"

"Hey!" the white-haired youth shot back. "Who are you calling a hillbilly?!"

The castellan's smoldering eyes turned slowly towards the seven-year-old boy. "Souma," he began, his brow furrowed and his lips tightly drawn.

"Listen! I don't care if you're a vampire, you have no right making your own children fight like animals. That is **WRONG!** "

A couple of the nobles gasped in response, shocked that the youth dared to talk back to the elder vampire.

"According to who," Shuzen asked in an even voice, no change in his expression.

"According to me!" the white-haired youth shot back. "Since I'm gonna be bonded to Moka, that's gonna make _me_ the man of the house!" he proclaimed, as he jerked his thumb into his chest for emphasis. "And when I'm the man the house, the first new rule's gonna be, _**NO MORE FIGHTING!**_ "

The next thing the defiant youth saw was Shuzen's eyes glow red, and then felt himself blasted across the hall by an incredible unseen force. He was slammed painfully into the wall behind him, and looked back weakly at the ominous form of the castellan.

"Learn your place," the head of the Shuzen family spoke coldly.

"What... you mean... in this wall?" Souma quickly succumbed to unconsciousness afterwards.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma groaned wearily as he finally regained consciousness. When he managed to pry his eyes open, he found his surroundings to be very blurred. Once he was finally able to focus, he saw the familiar sight of the guest room ceiling above him. "Ow," he groaned in pain, as his back still ached from the welcoming ceremony. He looked from side to side, and saw a familiar oddly tanned vampire in the chair beside him.

"Oh," she began with a sweet smile, "you're finally awake."

The white-haired youth groaned again, his mind still somewhat dazed. "What hit me?"

The blonde girl sighed mournfully, and then placed her gloved hand on the human lad's shoulder. "Souma-kun," she began with a grave look, "you shouldn't have interfered in Moka-chan's fight. She's very upset that you tried to stop it."

"But they could've gotten hurt!" the enigmatic boy protested. "What's the point?"

"Because Chichi-ue ordered it."

"That's wrong!" the white-haired youth shot back, but then felt a firmer grip on his shoulder.

"Souma-kun," the blonde girl began sadly, "we are not human. We don't see or do things the way humans do." A tear ran down her bronze cheeks. "To be honest, I hate fighting as much as you do. I, Shuzen Kahlua-chan, second-born daughter of the Shuzen family. And yet, when the order is given, I have no choice but to obey." Her tears became more profuse, as she covered her face with her gloved hands.

"Kahlua-san," the human lad spoke sadly as he reached out to her. As his hand reached her shoulder, he felt her tense up. He quickly pulled it back, afraid he'd made her feel uncomfortable.

The tanned princess opened her teary eyes, and gazed at him for several long seconds. After that, she closed them yet again. "There was someone else who thought like you," she finally admitted, "someone who wanted to stop the fighting." She opened her eyes again as she looked at the attentive lad. "We're holding a vigil for her tonight. If you want to apologize to Moka-chan, that would be the time."

Souma groaned from the lingering pain in his back, but quickly ignored it. He sat up in bed, and gave the somber girl a sad smile. "Sure, I'll be there."

Kahlau's face brightened visibly when she heard his affirmation. "Great, see you there!" She then rose from her chair, headed for the door, and quietly made her way out.

  
*-*-*-*  


Once he'd gotten dressed in his more formal attire, Souma found himself led towards the reception hall again. Only in that instance, it was well into the night. Golden chandeliers from the ceiling, candles on the walls, and candelabras on the tables provided the only light in the vast hall. He immediately noticed the mood was very somber, as everyone spoke in muted voices. Most didn't even look at him, and kept to themselves.

He'd hardly went two meters into the hall, when the familiar form of Shuzen Kahlua came to greet him. "Ah, Souma-kun," she spoke happily, "so nice you could make it."

"Yeah," the white-haired youth spoke nervously, as he absently scratched his cheek. "Is... Moka here?"

"She's here, but-" the blonde vampire gave him an uncertain look, "she's, really not in the mood to talk."

Souma sighed in frustration at the disappointing news. "I still need to say I'm sorry, it sounds like I've really upset her."

Kahlua nodded in response. "Anyway, try to enjoy yourself in the meantime, and please," she stressed heavily as she held his shoulders, "try to stay out of trouble?"  
The white-haired youth nodded in response. "Sure."

Souma was led by the tanned princess through the hall. Anyone who looked at him gave him an annoyed stare, and then looked away, which made him feel even more unwelcome. Any attempts to have made conversation were met with the same results, which only dampened his mood further.

After a minute or so, he finally caught sight of Moka near one of the buffet tables. But as he headed towards her, an imposing form quickly blocked his path. He warily craned his neck upwards, and found himself looking into the brooding face of Shuzen Issa, which made him back away very quickly.

He headed towards a corner of the room, where there were few people gathered. "Darn it," he cursed under his breath, "how I say I'm sorry with her father around?" He exhaled in frustration, as he knew the chances of bypassing the elder vampire were exceedingly low. "What do I do now, Kahlua-san?" He looked behind him, and saw his escort was no longer beside him. "Kahlua-san?" He looked about the crowd, and saw no sign of the blonde vampire. "Hmm, must've lost her."

He carefully made his way through the inimical crowd, which made him feel like he was walking on eggshells. As he looked for his missing guide, he soon found himself in the back of the hall, where he saw a huge portrait had been situated, with still burning candles placed around it. The portrait displayed the image of a composed woman, clad in a regal black gown with a high neck, which revealed nothing except her head and her clasped hands. She had very long pink hair, partially done up by a black bow. Her face looked healthier than he'd expected, with a warm smile and shining emerald eyes. Indeed, he saw the woman in question looked nothing like a vampire, but more like an elegant human.

"Whoa," the white-haired youth spoke in an awed voice, "she's... so... pretty," he managed.

"Indeed," a deep urbane voice spoke from behind.

Souma looked behind him, and saw the imposing form of the castellan, an engraved goblet in his right hand. His very presence made the boy tremble visibly. "A-a-a-ah, Sh-Sh-Shuzen-sama."

The elder vampire gazed longingly at the portrait. "She is the one we are remembering," he began with a nostalgic look, "who passed away one year ago this very night. The lady of this castle, Akasha Bloodriver."

"B-B-Bloodriver," the human lad asked warily. " _Alright,_ " he thought to himself, " _she_ must _be a vampire with_ that _name._ " He then gave the portrait a second look. "But she looks so... human."

"Yes," Shuzen continued, "the woman I loved, who risked everything to bring Moka into the world."

"Huh," Souma asked with a bewildered look.

"My mother, you simpleton," an annoyed girl's voice spoke from nearby.

The human youth spun around, and saw the familiar form of the third-born daughter next to Shuzen, clad in the same dress from before. "Your mother?"

"Yes, so don't embarrass her more than you already have."

Souma hummed questioningly as he looked at her, then to her father, then to the portrait of Akasha. He continued to hum as his head went back and forth between the three individuals, as he felt something was amiss about what he'd been told.

Shuzen chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes. "I see you have noticed the discrepancy."

"Discra- disco- discaba- what the heck did you just say?!" the human lad snapped at the demon lord. "What is it with you vampires and these big words, why can't you just talk like normal people?"

"Normal people," Moka asked with an insulted frown. "You know nothing about us." She spun on her heel and headed into the crowd.

"Hey! Come back!" Soma called out as he pursued the princess.

Shuzen listened as his pleas melted into the crowd, and chuckled to himself in amusement. "Normal people," he remarked wryly, as he took a sip from his goblet.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma followed Moka's trail out of the reception hall, and through the winding corridors of the castle. After a few moments he soon found himself on the castle terrace, as the bright full moon hung solemnly overhead. As he looked about the area, he saw a lone figure on the edge of the terrace, its head bowed and its legs hung over the side. He quietly made his way over, and soon identified the figure as a young girl, clad in a black Chinese dress, with flower patterns on her flowing skirt. Her messy ebony bangs fell into her face, as the sounds of crying came from her.

"Akuha," Souma spoke as he approached the grieving girl. "Akuha," he spoke as he stopped a meter from her, "have you seen Moka?"

A low hiss came from the black-clad girl as she continued to sob.

"Um," the white-haired youth asked warily, "have you?"

"You really don't know when to take a hint," the eldest daughter spoke bitterly, "do you?"

Souma was taken aback by the response. "Um, take a hint about what?"

A frustrated groan came from the Chinese vampire, who ruefully shook her head. "Don't bother Moka," she finally stated, "she's still upset over how you embarrassed her yesterday."

The human lad was about to respond defensively, when he processed what she'd just said. "Wait a minute I've been out a whole day?!" he thought worriedly to himself, shocked that he hadn't realized it sooner. "Still, I gotta find her, I wanna say I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Akuha interrupted. "We vampires are not as forgiving as humans. Crossing us," she continued, as she turned her tear-streaked face towards Soma, "has gotten a lot of people like you killed."

The white-haired youth gasped in response, horrified at how casually the black-clad girl and her kin regarded death and killing. "But- but that's not right!"

A low frustrated growl escaped the eldest daughter, as she bared her fangs. Soma quickly took the hint and stopped preaching. After a moment, the daiyoukai looked back over the horizon.

The white-haired youth sighed to himself, and sat beside the morose vampire. "Akuha," he asked as he looked to her, which earned him a hum in acknowledgement, "did you know Akasha-san?"

The Chinese girl somberly closed her eyes. "Yes, I knew her for a long time. She was like the mother I never had."

Souma then gave her a questioning look. "Then why are you out here alone? Why not come inside and join the others?"

"I have my reasons," the black-clad girl replied quietly, "and I've always been alone."

The white-haired youth slid next to her, and placed his hand on her knee. "You're not alone," he spoke assuredly.

"Souma," Akuha spoke with an awed look.

"I'll always be here for you," the human lad continued with a broad smile. "Whenever you feel lonely, or need someone to talk to, I'll be there. I promise."

The Chinese vampire chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes. "You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Kurusu Souma."

"Hey!" the boy protested. "Of course I can keep it! I always keep my promises!"

Akuha then looked squarely into the white-haired youth's gray eyes. "Then promise me this. Regardless of what happens in the future, _don't die._ "

The human lad made a face at the strange request, but then quickly regained his composure. "Um, sure. I won't die, I promise." His eyes went wide as he felt the older girl lean up against him.

"Oh Souma," the black-haired princess spoke lovingly, "you're the first person since Akasha, who's tried to understand me." She then took hold of his shoulders and turned him towards her. "And you must not die," she spoke emphatically, "the world depends on it." She then pulled him into a warm hug. " _I_ depend on it."

The boy had no idea what she meant, but with her improved mood, he wasn't about to argue. He remembered what she said about the fate of those who crossed vampires. "Um, okay," he finally said as he returned her hug.

  
*-*-*-*  


Four meters from the pair, Shuzen Issa watched the scene with an unreadable look, as he masked his presence so they wouldn't have sensed him. "Akuha," he spoke in his usual impassive voice, "do you truly intend to defy me?" His eyes narrowed as he regarded his errant child. "Do you intend to defy... Akasha?"

A vexed growl came from close by. He looked to his left, and saw Moka beside him, as she shot a seething glare towards the pair in the distance. He looked at her countenance, and could've sensed the conflicting emotions within her. He knew she was sorely tempted to simply give up on the lad, especially with all the embarrassment she'd caused him the previous day. He also knew one of the few reasons she'd agreed to the arrangement was because he told her Akasha would've been elated. And Shuzen knew well Moka would've done anything to honor her deceased mother.

The elder vampire looked back to the enigmatic youth, and knew there was much about him that needed to remain secret until the time of his marriage to Moka. Shuzen knew well that if his old friend became aware of the boy, he would stop at nothing to prevent his ascension. So he planned to keep the white-haired lad's existence a secret until he came of age.

"Shuzen-sama," a female voice spoke quietly from behind.

He looked over his shoulder with a questioning hum, and saw one of the violet-haired maids behind him. "Shuzen-sama," the servant spoke respectfully, an envelope in her delicate hands, "this arrived earlier today."

The master vampire took the letter into his possession, and quickly broke the seal. He pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and read the contents. He exhaled through his nostrils, as he furrowed his brow. He immediately recognized the handwriting, and realized his next move. "I see," he mused, "I thank you for informing me."

"Hai, Shuzen-sama," the maid reverently replied, as she walked into the shadows and disappeared.

"Chichi-ue," Moka asked with a questioning look, "what is it?"

"See for yourself." He handed his daughter the letter, who took it off his hands. He saw her face go wide in shock at what was written, and who had written it.

"Yes," Shuzen said to his visibly concerned child, "he cannot stay here any longer." He then looked to the human lad in the distance. "Come the morn he must be sent on his way. Time, is no longer on our side."

"Souma," the silver-haired girl spoke softly, as she realized his predicament.

  
*-*-*-*  


The next morning, Souma stood outside the entrance to the grand castle, dressed in his regular clothes. He'd been informed upon his awakening that Lord Shuzen had authorized his release, and had ordered him to await his arrival. He wasn't certain what prompted the ancient vampire to permit his return to the human world, but he was grateful nonetheless.

Near him stood three of the four Shuzen sisters, the eldest being conspicuously absent. He was more than a bit disappointed, especially with what they'd discussed the previous night. And he feared that after he'd returned home, he would've never seen Akuha again. A frown crossed his features, as he hated the possibility of failing to keep a promise.

"Bye, Soma-kun!" Kahlua began with a beaming smile, "I can't hardly wait to see you wed to Moka-chan!"

"I still don't see why Onee-sama has to marry this butt ugly hu-" the orange-haired girl was cut off as a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Simmer down, Kokoa-chan," the second oldest spoke to her sibling, "we don't want Haha-ue to know there was a human here, do we?"

The shortest girl shook her head vigorously, which earned her a happy smile from her sister.

Souma ruefully shook his head at the two sisters. He then watched as Moka approached him, her arms folded across her chest.

"You'd best get stronger," she spoke with a warning glare. "If you're this weak when we next meet, I will kill you."

"Hold on!" the white-haired youth protested. "You can't kill people just for being weak!"

"Why," the princess asked with an emotionless expression.

"Because you can't!" Souma insisted.

"Why," Moka repeated.

"Don't ask why, you just _can't!_ " the frustrated youth shot back. "Strength isn't everything you know!"

"It's the only thing."

The human lad groaned in chagrin, as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Souma," a deep voice spoke from behind them.

Everyone turned, and saw the lord of the castle had finally arrived. "Shuzen-sama," the white-haired youth spoke reverently, still very intimidated by the master vampire's presence. "A-A-Am I really going home?"

"Yes, the time has come for your release. I trust you will keep your end of the bargain," he asked expectantly.

"Y-Yes, Shuzen-sama," Souma replied.

The elder vampire hummed in acknowledgment, then looked to his children. "Go inside," he spoke curtly.

"Hai!" Kahlua replied happily, and led her sisters towards the vast double doors that led inside.

The white-haired youth quickly turned back to the girls. "Moka!" he called out.

The second-youngest daughter stopped in her tracks.

"Moka, I'm sorry about the other day. And I'm sorry about your mother. But I'll make it up to you next time!" he exclaimed with a confident smile.

The silver-haired girl glanced back at him with a surprised look. And after a couple of moments, a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Souma."

"Yay!" Kahlua exclaimed as wrapped her arms around her sister and jerked her from side to side. "Ah, Moka-chan, I can't remember the last time you had anything even _remotely_ resembling a smile! Oh, this is so great!"

"Nee-san, stop it!" the younger sister protested, more than a bit put out by the rough treatment. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Hey! Cut it out, Nee-san!" Kokoa protested as she waved her fists in the air. "She's not one of your dolls, you know!"

A weary sigh escaped the human lad, almost glad he didn't have any siblings as rambunctious as the Shuzen sisters.

"Now Souma," the voice spoke the patriarch spoke from behind him.

The white-haired youth turned back to him expectantly, and watched as the elder vampire placed his huge hand on his head. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red, and the boy's surroundings took on a crimson hue.

"You will forget what you have seen here," Shuzen spoke in a booming voice which echoed within the human lad's mind. "You do not know any vampires, they do not exist. You shall awaken in your home and carry on as you had before you entered this forest. And you shall not remember any of this until your betrothed grants you her kiss."

The red haze quickly turned black, as Souma lapsed into unconsciousness.

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Yasahiro made his way outside, headed towards the forest behind his modest house. His only son had disappeared three days previously, and his lovely wife, Keiko, had become sick with worry. There'd been nasty rumors about the forest behind their house, in which several people had disappeared. Many proclaimed the woods were haunted, some said that youkai lived deep within the woods. He'd originally dismissed it as sheer folly, and felt Souma would've returned on his own, only to be proven otherwise.

The cold winds blew through his short ebony locks, much colder than they'd been when his son first disappeared. The whole experience proved to be too harrowing for comfort, and vowed that once Souma's fate was ascertained, he would've moved the family away from the forest and found a new place to live. The only reason he'd bought the old house was because it was the only one in his price range. But after what happened to his family, he had no intention of ever putting them in such danger again.

He finally reached the forest entrance, which comprised of a dirt path that led inwards through the trees. The path rose slightly, then descended out of sight. Near the top of the rise was a body, face down on the ground. Yasahiro gasped, and quickly ran towards it. As he neared the fallen form, he saw it was very small, and had a familiar head of white hair. "Souma," he asked, as he knelt down and turned the body over. His eyes went wide as he beheld the face of his only child. "Souma!" he exclaimed, and frantically checked for life signs. He found his son still had a pulse, and no visible injuries. " _ **SOUMA!**_ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Not far from the forest exit, a concealed figure watched from the shadows as Kurusu Souma was taken back towards the house in the distance. The figure was quite surprised, as it had no idea the youth lived so close to their domain. The shadowed being hummed to itself, and deemed it all the better, since it would've been easy to keep tabs on the lad.

"Farewell, my prince," the figure began, a twinge of sadness in its voice, "I'll do whatever it takes to help you realize your destiny. Ruling the world... with me." The figure then turned and stealthily made its way back through the woods.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back in the present, Souma was walking around the Youkai Academy dorms. He found himself unable to sleep, as he knew the midterm scores would be posted the following day. Moreover, he was careful about not causing any disturbances, so he wouldn't awaken anyone. Cranky teenagers were bad enough in his book, the thought of cranky youkai teachers was something he never wanted to encounter.

"Finally, some time alone," he spoke to himself as he let out a contented sigh. "I thought Moka and Kurumu were gonna rip my arms off." He remembered Kurumu's sudden confession, as well as her nigh inescapable presence since that day. "Monster girls are really aggressive."

As he continued to walk, he considered his situation. He'd been at the academy for well over a month, yet actually found himself strangely at ease in the clearly hostile setting. "It's strange," he thought to himself, "it feels like I've done this before."

Before he'd realized it, he found himself in the dorm lobby, where the vending machine was located, along with a small eating area. What surprised him even more was he actually found someone seated, which he found most unusual considering it was very late at night. He got a closer look, and saw it was a young girl with long silver hair, with thin purple ribbons tied near her temples. She wore a dark gray chestplate, with matching forearms and headguard, and a purple dress underneath. In her delicate hands was a notepad and pen, which she wrote upon absently. She finally became aware of his presence, and looked at him with her mysterious blue eyes.

"Uh, hello," the white-haired youth spoke to the stranger.

The quiet girl wrote on her notepad, and then showed it to him. "Hello," it said.

"Not much of a talker," Souma thought to himself as he read the note "Are you a student here," he asked aloud.

"No," came the written reply.

"Um, okay," the enigmatic student remarked sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "Are you, visiting someone?"

The quiet girl mutely shook her head.

Souma suddenly laughed in chagrin. "Geez, we just met and I'm already barraging you with questions. Sorry about that."

The stranger gave him a nigh imperceptible smile as she scribbled on her notepad. "It's alright," she wrote.

"Anyway," the mysterious young man began hesitantly, a bit embarrassed he hadn't introduced himself sooner, "my name's Kurusu Souma."

The silver-haired girl nodded in response, and then wrote her response. "Eucliwood Hellscythe," the notepad read.

The white-haired youth smirked at what he'd just read. " _These youkai and their strange names,_ " he thought ruefully to himself, " _heh, they probably don't have to worry about identity theft. Yeah, just try passing as an Akashiya Moka, or an Arikado Genya, or a Eucliwood Hellscythe. I don't think so._ " He soon realized the quiet girl was staring at him, and chuckled nervously to himself. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Eucliwood," he finally spoke with a welcoming smile as he held his hand out to her.

"Likewise," the armored girl wrote, and then she shook Souma's hand. Suddenly, she leaned in forward for a closer look.

"Hmm," Soma asked with a confused look, "is there something on my face?"

The stranger leaned back, almost on instinct, and then shook her head.

"Anyway, I was about to head back to the dorm," the unusual student spoke casually as he looked at the vending machine. "Want something?"

Eucliwood hummed in agreement, and scribbled on her notepad. "Tea would be nice," came her written response.

"Coming right up."

Souma headed to the vending machine, which he was amazed actually functioned like their counterparts in the human world. Though the level of technology was well below what he had back in his hometown, he'd begun to adapt in a sense. What puzzled him was he had strange dreams where was there virtually no technology at all, which he'd thought was impossible. What puzzled him even more was he had the strangest feeling that he'd seen Eucliwood in said dreams. He quickly dismissed it as a coincidence, and focused on the task at hand. He placed coins into the vending machine and two cans came out, one tea and the other one coffee.

"Here you go," the Japanese teenager spoke with a smile as he gave the strange girl her tea, and then sat across from her. " _Well,_ " he thought uncertainly to himself, " _I'd better think of something to talk about._ " As he looked to his companion, he saw she'd already written her response.

"Are you new here," the notepad read.

"Yeah, it was either this or Ishiyama. Not much of a choice, eh?"

Eucliwood hummed in acknowledgment.

"So," the white-haired youth inquired, "if you're not a student, why are you here?"

"I'm living with a teacher," came the quiet girl's written reply.

"Hmm, I guess that's nice," Souma replied with a certain smile. He knew such arrangements were frowned upon in the human world, but since he wasn't among humans any longer, he felt it was possible the rules back home didn't apply. Granted it didn't mean he liked it, especially with how some things were run on campus, but chose not to brood on it and enjoy his time together with his new acquaintance. "It's kinda hard being the new kid, but I have two great friends."

"Can we be friends," Eucliwood asked in print, and then she took a closer look at Souma's face.

"Sure," the Japanese student replied with a warm smile. "I'll be happy to be your friend."

The two spent most of the night talking about many things from hobbies to past experiences. And the longer they talked, the more Souma suspected he'd met the strange girl before, though he was certain it wasn't during the life he knew, which bothered him even more.

  
*-*-*-*  


The next morning, an exhausted Souma was headed for class, his eyes were a little sore and he looked very drained. " _Shoot,_ " he thought to himself as a yawn escaped him, " _I hardly slept last night._ "

"Ohayo, Souma!" a familiar voice called out.

The white-haired youth turned, and saw his close friend headed towards him. "Oh, ohayo Moka," he replied with a smile. " _She's as cute as ever,_ " he thought to himself. He watched as his close friend moved in and latched instantly onto his arm.

"Mm, you look so tired," the pink-haired girl noted with a worried look. "What time did you sleep last night, Souma?"

"Well," the enigmatic teenager began, as he scratched his cheek and blushed at Moka hugging his arm.

" **SOUMA!** " an energetic girl's voice called out. He turned to left and found himself smothered in a large sweater-clad female bosom. "Ohayo Souma!"

"K-Kurumu," the stricken youth managed, as he struggled to catch his breath. "I can't-"

"Kurumu!" Moka protested vehemently, and pulled the stricken youth out of his classmate's cleavage. The incognito succubus pulled back on him, but then stopped as she saw face.

"Oh, You look terrible!" the cyan-haired girl spoke worriedly. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"I stayed up kinda late last night," Souma admitted as he scratched his cheek. "I made this really nice friend, and we ended up talking for hours."

"That's wonderful!" Moka exclaimed with a beaming smile. "I'm glad you're making friends."

"Yeah, she's really quiet, and talks through a notepad, but she's actually really nice."

" _ **SHE?!**_ " the female ayashi said simultaneously, and they both angrily glared at Souma.

"Wh-What's wrong," the white-haired youth asked nervously, and soon learned the answer. " _Crap, I just told them I spent all night with a girl! This is bad, really bad! They'll definitely get the wrong idea!_ "

"What do you think you're doing, Soma?!" the sealed vampire demanded with a livid expression. "You're my childhood friend! You can't go seeing other girls behind my back!" she declared as she clenched her fists. "You really shouldn't even see other girls to begin with!"

"That's right!" Kurumu added as she thrust her fists down, which made her large bosom bounce as a result. "You're **my** Destined One! No woman shall have you except me!"

"I-I-It's not what you think!" Soma spoke frantically as he tried to placate them. Though when he saw their bared fangs and glowing red eyes, he decided discretion was the better part of valor. "See ya!" he exclaimed as he turned around and ran very fast.

" _ **GET BACK HERE!**_ " the female youkai screamed practically in unison as they gave chase.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma did his best to avoid their wrath as much possible, though considering they were all in the same class, it proved all but impossible. Later in the day, he was in the academy courtyard, as were many of the first year class. They were eager to have learned their academic standing after midterms, and spoke to one another on the subject. The enigmatic youth headed to the bulletin board and looked for his name. And the lower he looked, the more discouraged he became. Finally, he found his name on the student roster, and his self-esteem deflated when he saw his ranking. "One hundred eighty-sixth," he asked with a despondent look.

"Yeah, sucks to be you, Kurusu-san," one of the male students commented, which got his attention.

"You might be strong," a second boy added, "but you're definitely not smart."

"With grades like that, you're about as smart-" a third male student spoke up.

" _ **AS A HUMAN!**_ " they shouted in unison, then laughed uproariously.

Souma quickly averted his gaze, as a dark shadow appeared over his eyes. " _Ha ha,_ " he thought to himself, " _everyone's a comedian these days._ "

"Oh look, it's her!" the first boy announced in a lovestruck voice.

"She's the perfect blend of beauty and brains," the second boy added, just as enthralled as his cohort.

"Thirteenth in her class," the third male student spoke up, "and a knockout to boot!"

"Akashiya-san," they said dreamily in unison.

The white-haired youth gulped nervously, and kept his eyes on the bulletin board in hopes the vampire wouldn't have noticed him.

"There you are!" an aggravated female voice spoke from behind him, "I've been looking for you."

Souma winced in response, surprised that she'd gotten behind him so quickly. He warily he turned around, and saw the pink-haired girl behind him, her hands on her hips and an annoyed pout on her beautiful face. "Ah, Moka," he began with a chagrined look, "you're not... still mad, are you?"

"Guess," the vampire replied curtly.

The white-haired youth sighed wearily to himself, as he feared he already knew the answer. "Look, all we did was talk, nothing more. Okay? You really think I'm that kind of guy?"

Moka hummed to herself and made a face, which told the enigmatic youth that she wasn't entirely convinced. "Fine," she finally conceded, "I'll believe you."

"Seriously," the Japanese teenager spoke with a reassuring smile, "I can't do that to my childhood friend, right?"

The vampire smiled at him, as a soft blush appeared on her face. "Souma," she spoke softly.

"Moka," the white-haired youth replied as he stared into her eyes and blushed as well.

"I just can't help myself," the female ayashi admitted with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around her classmate's neck.

The enigmatic student's eyes went wide as she leaned her face closer to his, which gave him a good idea of what she had planned. " _Whoa, this is it!_ " he thought to himself excitedly. " _I finally get to kiss Moka!_ " A troubling thought then came to his mind. " _But, most of our class is all around us,_ " he thought worriedly, then quickly brushed it off. " _Ah, who cares, this is my moment! I'm gonna get me some!_ " He closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and awaited the touch of Moka's own. But instead of a kiss, he felt a familiar pain in his neck.

" _CAPU CHUUUUUU!_ "

" _ **GAH!**_ " the chagrined youth exclaimed as he felt his blood drained. "How did I not see that coming?"

  
*-*-*-*  


Just out of sight of the couple, a little girl in a witch's costume watched them from behind a column. Her violet eyes shimmered as she regarded the pink-haired girl in the distance, who fed lovingly from her classmate. "Ah, Moka." she spoke in a dreamy voice, as visions of the beautiful girl appeared in her mind.

"Oh, look," a sarcastic male voice spoke from nearby, "it's the little witch, Sendou Yukari."

The girl turned around, and saw a rather surly man, clad only in the white academy dress shirt and brown trousers. He had somewhat unruly hair, which had orange and red streaks running throughout. The brunette girl's mood soured immediately as the idiot's beady brown eyes looked down upon her. "Tenma Gouka," she spoke with an annoyed pout, as she'd have liked the newcomer to have taken a nice long walk off a short pier.

"You think you're such hot stuff because of your grades," the impolite student spoke with a contemptuous sneer, "but that don't mean squat in the monster world. You're not one of us or one of those stupid humans, you don't belong here." He proceeded to crack his knuckles where he stood. "So why don't you just disappear, while you still can?"

"Hmm, let me think about that," Yukari replied as she placed her fingertip on her chin while she waved her wand behind her back. A large washing bin appeared over the annoying boy's head and smashed him into the ground. She laughed happily to herself, pleased with the results of her spell. "I got you, I got you!" she exclaimed joyfully, and continued to laugh.

A second later, a very displeased Gouka rose to his feet. "You little brat!" he growled in anger, as he cocked his fist and aimed it straight for her head. Yet before it made contact, a previously unseen hand appeared and caught the oncoming blow. He looked to his right, and saw the hand belong to a white-haired student. "You?!" he exclaimed, incensed at the interference. "Mind your own damn business!"

"Stopping bullies who pick on little girls half their size _is_ my business!" the newcomer countered.

The small witch gasped in awe as she recognized the newcomer. "It's him!" she thought to herself. "Kurusu Souma!"

"Is this how you get off," the enigmatic youth demanded with an angry glare, "threatening little girls? Back off, now!" he demanded as he pushed his fist back.

Gouka glared at him for several seconds, and the white-haired youth returned the favor. The flame-haired imbecile then began to turn away. Suddenly, he quickly turned back with a straight punch, but Souma managed to duck beneath it. The strange student landed three blows in the stupid guy's gut, then nailed him with an uppercut that staggered him noticeably. "You bastard!" the moron shouted after he'd recovered.

"What's wrong, upset that your little cheap shot didn't work? You're not the first one who's tried that on me!"

The idiot growled at him, and then his fists became bathed in flames. "That's it! I'm not going easy on you now! Warm up's over!"

"Stop!" a beautiful girl's voice cried out. Yukari looked, and saw her beloved Moka had bravely blocked the idiot's path, her arms outstretched. The moron glared at her for several seconds, and proved he was an idiot. He then looked down at her chest, and growled in anger, as he obviously knew he would've never gotten the honor of fondling the exquisite Moka. The pink-haired girl squealed in protest, and quickly covered her chest.

"Hey!" Souma snapped at the idiot as he came up beside the rapturous beauty. "What was that for?!"

The flame-haired simpleton ignored him and glared at his intellectual superior. "Don't think you're safe," he growled in his pitiful attempt to intimidate the genius, "I'll be back." He then walked away with the tatters of his wounded pride behind him, as he knew he was seriously outmatched by the dynamic duo who'd saved the innocent witch from the moron.

  
*-*-*-*  


Moka continued to cover herself protectively, still shaken over the surly youth's beady eyes on her chest. " _I can't believe that guy!_ " she thought ruefully to herself. " _He's a bully, a coward,_ and _a pervert?_ " She growled to herself, incensed at the combination of bad traits. Suddenly, she felt a familiar glow of her keepsake, which had begun to grow warm.

" _Don't be misled,_ " the voice of her alter ego spoke within her mind. " _He wasn't staring at your chest, he was staring at the Rosario._ "

" _W-what,_ " the pink-haired girl asked in shock.

" _Be wary of him," Inner Moka spoke warningly, " _he knows what we are._ "_

The female ayashi gasped audibly, frightened at the possibility that the uncouth student knew of her secret identity.

  
*-*-*-*  


After classes, the three students gathered together at the school cafeteria.

"Thanks for saving me back there," the little girl spoke with a grateful smile. "You really showed that dimwit Gouka!"

"Yeah, don't mention it," the white-haired youth replied in an offhand manner, as he favored his right hand.

"Are you sure you're alright," Moka asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, glad it wasn't my face that took that blow."

The small witch chuckled happily. "I'm Sendou Yukari," she began with a smile. "You're Kurusu Souma, right?"

"Yeah," the white-haired youth replied with a smile, "that's me."

"I've heard about this new student, who bashes banal bullies for breakfast. And-" She paused as a light blush appeared on her face. "I thought it was so cool when you stood up to that musclehead Saizou for Moka-san!"

"How does everyone know about that," Souma asked. "And, 'bashes banal bullies for breakfast?' Who thinks up this stuff?"

The pink-haired girl smiled in embarrassment, and raised her hands in uncertainty.

"I really love Moka-san!" the child genius exclaimed. "I want to love her and hug her and squeeze her and grope her and-"

" _ **YUKARI-CHAN!**_ " the pair across the table screamed in protest. The vampire instinctively covered herself, a furious blush on her cheeks.

"What," the witch asked innocently, "it's true! But that doesn't mean I don't love how cool and brave you are, Souma-kun! The three of us would make great item, don't you think?"

"Hold on!" the white-haired youth protested. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?!"

"Sure I do, we'd be the talk of the whole school! And with two strong and awesome guys like yourselves around, no one would ever think of picking on me again! It's the perfect win-win situation, desu!"

Moka groaned even more, as she tried to fold into herself, an embarrassed look on her face.

" _What the hell,_ " Souma thought with a blank look, " _she's a child genius but she's also a sexual deviant? Where does that Mikogami guy find these people?_ " He then groaned to himself, and briskly shook his head. "Look," he spoke to the small witch, "you're way too young to be thinking of going out with anyone. And hitting on Moka? That's just, wrong."

"Wrong?!" Yukari exclaimed in protest. "What do you mean, wrong? What are you, a human or something?"

The white-hired youth was thunderstruck by what he'd just heard. "W-what does that have to- uh, w-why are we talking about this?!" he quickly corrected himself, as he wanted to avoid admitting he was human.

"I will not forgive this!" the child prodigy declared, as she stood up and raised her wand into the air. "In the name of all witches, I, Sendou Yukari-chan, shall defeat you, Kurusu Sosma! And then I shall rescue the fair and desirable Akashiya Moka and we'll live happily ever after, desu!"

The embarrassed student slapped his hand over his right eye. "I am not here," he groaned to himself as his hand slid down his face. "Did she transfer from Juuban or something? Nah, must be Furinkan, heard there's a lot of deviants over there."

"Prepare to be punished for your iniquities against Moka-san!" the small witch announced to the mostly empty cafeteria. "For love!" she proclaimed as she leaped over the table and disappeared from sight.

Kurusu Sosma could've only looked straight ahead, as his eyes shrunk into little black dots. "What... the hell... just... happened?"

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma walked down the hallway, as he desperately tried to forget Sendou Yukari's ludicrous declaration of war on him. He guessed she didn't know all the details on how he'd defeated Saizou, and feared she would've seen him a lot differently if she did. And the fact that she had lewd desires for Moka made him go paler the more he thought about it. The weirdest thing was when he tried to tell her it was wrong, she accused him of being human. He shook his head, as he failed to understand the train of thinking held by the young witch.

Suddenly, a locker door to his right rattled and flung open. From it emerged a swarm of janitorial implements, which mercilessly barraged him. "What the hell?!" Soma exclaimed as he was assailed by brooms, dustpans, rags, and an old dented pail. Though it wasn't life-threatening, it was definitely embarrassing and painful. It culminated with the pail being dropped over his cranium, which blinded him for a moment.

The sound of laughter came from behind him. He lifted the pail, turned around and saw the mischievous form of Sendo Yukari behind him, her wand sparkling in her hand. "That's only a warning!" the brunette girl declared as she brandished her wand. "I'll take Moka away from you! Just try and stop me, buckethead!"

Souma groaned wearily, as he looked up and saw the implement on his cranium. "Very funny," he grumbled.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma quickly headed to the infirmary to get treatment for his minor injuries. He had several bruises and contusions, along with a cut on his forehead. He was surprised that Kurono Kurumu came to assist him in his time of aid, and quickly sat down on the bed. His classmate was on her knees on the bed, tending to his injuries.

"Thanks for doing this," the white-haired youth spoke gratefully to his classmate. "Man, that Yukari girl, she's... gone!"

"Oh, what did she do," the shorter girl asked curiously as she wiped some of the blood off Souma's forehead.

"She got really mad when told her that hitting on Moka was wrong," the disgruntled youth spoke with a mournful sigh. "And on top of that, she said she'd take Moka away from me."

" _Yahoo!_ " Kurumu thought to herself with an excited smile. " _If Yukari does take her away, Kurusu Souma will be all mine!_ " She imagined herself and Souma kissing lovingly under the moon light. She then imagined running along the beach with Souma, who looked awesome in a pair of Bermuda shorts, while she wore a flower-patterned bikini. She finally saw herself in a red sheer wedding gown, with him in a ebony black tuxedo, as they finally kiss as husband and wife. A bright blush appeared on her face as she envisioned her new life with Souma.

"Umm, hello," the white-haired youth asked of the distracted girl, "hello?" He briskly waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

Kurumu suddenly became alert, and then giggled as she realized she'd gotten lost in her own little world. "I'll alright, really," she spoke with a slightly embarrassed smile. "But you know, while Yukari may be really smart," she went on as she crawled closer to Souma, "she's always bullied by her classmates. She's probably very lonely."

"Like that guy," the enigmatic student spoke to himself as he remembered Gouka. He then looked ahead and saw the incognito succubus hovering all but completely over his body. "Whoa! A little too close there, don't you think?"

"We're all alone," the buxom teenager spoke with a light blush as she drew nearer to the reluctant youth.

  
*-*-*-*  


Just outside the infirmary, an incensed Yukari glared at the pair through the window. "He rejects me, but he spends time alone with a girl like her?!" The child prodigy seethed at seeing the mysterious youth with another girl, especially one as overdeveloped as the girl with him. "Unforgivable!" she declared as she took out a voodoo doll and placed a lock of Souma's hair in it.

"But still," the white-haired student spoke warily as he tried to move back.

"Take this!" Yukari declared as the straw hand of the doll struck itself in the head.

"What the?!" the enigmatic youth exclaimed as he lost control of his arm and punched himself in the face.

"Souma!" his overgrown classmate yelled, aghast as her friend continued to strike himself.

"So, you like big breasts, don't you?!" the child genius accused angrily, as she moved the arms of the voodoo doll. "Have your fill!"

With a startled cry, the spellbound teenager flipped Kurumu onto the bed and got on top of her, his hands upon her large bosom.

"Oh, Souma!" the stupid girl spoke in an aroused voice, blushing brightly as her monster boobs were kneaded like bread dough.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and in the doorway stood the beautiful form of Akashiya Moka. The starlet had a horrified look on her face as she beheld the stupid boy's indecent actions. "W-w-what are you doing?!"

Kurusu Soma had a look of sheer panic as he became aware of his predicament. "I know this is a overused line, but, it's not what you think!"

"You! You used your Charm on him, didn't you?!" the pink-haired beauty snapped accusingly of the dairy cow.

"Of course not!"

Unable to contain herself any longer, the elated witch revealed herself outside the window, laughing in ecstasy. "I got you, I got you! You should see the look on your face!"

"Yukari-chan," the taller girl asked with a confused look.

Souma groaned in frustration, finally free of the witch's spell. He sent a hard look towards the genius. "We need to talk."

  
*-*-*-*  


The four headed for an empty classroom, and closed the door behind them.

"Look, this has to stop," Souma spoke sternly to the irreverent witch. "Beating the hell out of me with brooms and mops is one thing, but you got Kurumu and Moka involved this time!"

"I didn't really mind," the incognito succubus replied with a warm smile, and a blush on her cheeks as she interlocked her fingers and stretched her arms downwards.

"You're not helping," the Japanese teenager replied with a flat expression.

"Even so," Moka began uncertainly, also quite embarrassed by her antics, "she's still just a kid."

The white-haired youth turned his even gaze towards her. "That's true, but for her sake, we have to let her know that bothering people or no reason isn't right."

"Still," the vampire replied, even more uncertain than before.

"Shut up!" Yukari snapped at the enigmatic youth. "There you go again with that right and wrong nonsense! Admit it, you're just jealous that you got beat by a little girl!"

"No, that's not-" Suddenly, the white-haired youth groaned in pain, as he felt his dark power flaring up.

"Besides," the small witch continued, "I was always alone. I don't need friends!"

Souma cried out in pain, as his surroundings went crimson red.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma found himself on his knees, holding his chest in pain. He was clad in ebony and crimson finery, and his body was riddled with ghastly wounds. He saw himself in a decadent throne room, the ceiling lined with long chains. Ahead of him was a young blonde girl in a pink and white combination, a proud smile on her face.

"Completely impossible!" Souma found himself saying, for reasons he didn't understand. "Beaten by a little girl?!"

"Ha!" his apparent opponent shot back defiantly. "Didn't you know, good always wins!"

"Child, it's power that always wins. Good and evil, are only words. Illusions created by the powerful."

"I don't know what you mean," the girl who's name he didn't know, "but I know you hurt a lot of people! No matter what you say, that's wrong!"

"So," the defeated lord mused, "even as this world decays, innocence endures in eyes like yours. Fascinating." He screamed in agony, as he felt his life-force dissipating.

  
*-*-*-*  


The Japanese teenager groaned in pain as his surroundings flashed again. He saw he was back in the classroom, on his keyster for some unknown reason. He also found himself in his academy uniform. "What the heck was that," he asked, stunned by the phenomenon. He saw Moka and Kurumu on their knees next to him, but found no sign of Yukari.

"Souma! You're alright!" the vampire exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

" _GAH!_ " the white-haired youth cried out from the painful experience. "Yeah, I think so."

"Souma!" the incognito succubus cried out as she embraced him as well.

" _GAH!_ Not you too!"

"Is this the time for such nonsense," an annoyed male voice asked from the doorway.

All three turned to the open doorway, and saw the familiar form of Arikado Genya, his hands in his pockets and a perturbed expression on his face.

" _ **GAH!**_ " all three students screamed in unison.

"Come with me, Souma."

  
*-*-*-*  


Yukari ran outside the academy building, incensed at being lectured by Souma and his friends. "I don't need friends," she spoke bitterly to herself, "I don't need anyone! I'll be fine as I am!"

As he continued to run she ran into what felt like a body, and was knocked to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're-" Her words got stuck in her throat, as she found herself looking up at the imposing form of Tenma Gouka,

"Oh, this is just too rich," the surly youkai began with a vicious grin. "How fitting of you, to run right into your doom!" A maniacal laugh escaped him, as his expression reeked of malicious intent.

  
*-*-*-*  


Arikado led his student to his office, and ordered him to close the door. The black-clad man sat behind his desk, and folded his hands under his chin. While the enigmatic youth took a chair and sat before his desk.

"It sounds like Sendou hasn't been behaving herself," the teacher began with a perturbed look. "Her grades may be exceptional, but her conduct is deplorable."

"Kurumu told me that Yukari's always being bullied," Souma began with a downcast look. " And she herself told me that she's always been alone."

"That's because of the kind of monster she is."

"What do you mean," the incognito human asked as he gave Arikado a confused look.

"Sendou Yukari is a witch, their kind has always been discriminated against by both monsters and humans." The tall man closed his eyes for reasons Souma couldn't discern. "Monsters hate them for being too human-like, and humans hate them for their powers. They aren't accepted anywhere."

"That's not right!" the white-haired youth declared as he angrily hit the desk. "Hating her just for being a witch, that's stupid!"

"Even so, she must be monitored carefully, lest she become his next target."

"What do you mean," Souma asked with a fearful look.

The history teacher sighed gravely as he composed himself. "There have been a string of murders on campus lately, where the victims were burned to death. Most, beyond recognition."

"Can't you do something about it?!" Souma yelled, aghast that there was a killing spree on campus.

"Not without proof," the black-clad man countered, "or any way to identify the victims. And I fear the longer this case drags on, the harder it will be to find the killer."

The Japanese teenager exhaled bitterly, and rose to his feet. "Then I'll do something!"

"Check the forest," Arikado advised, "most of the bodies were found there. Young Sendou might be in great danger."

"I'll go right now! I won't let Yukari-san die!"

Arikado watched as the white-haired youth hastily left his office, and closed the door behind him, which left the dhampir alone in his thoughts. "Yes, hurry and find the killer." He exhaled somberly and closed his eyes. "Before _they_ do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author's note: Hello all, I'm sure those who've read the story on Fanfiction.net notice I changed the bully's name in this chapter. Though considering his original name (Yashima Taro) was the name of a famous children's book author, I found it quite inappropriate, so his name was changed to Gouka Tenma (Hellfire Demon, works better in my book).
> 
> Also, the Yukari section will be finished in the next chapter, aptly named Dominance and a Vampire. Stay tuned for it.
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> Hai - yes, right, affirmative  
> Tou-san - Dad  
> Onee-sama - honorable elder sister  
> Nee-san - big sister


	5. Dominance and a Vampire

Arikado sat in the barely lit office of an on-campus shrine, which served as the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission, whose purpose was to protect the academy from any and all viable threats. Across the desk was a tall blonde man in a black uniform, with a gold band around his left arm. His human disguise looked very dubious in Arikado's eyes, as the commanding officer had pointed ears, yellow eyes, with two small dots over them instead of actual eyebrows.

Per order of Mikogami, Arikado had gone to the Public Safety Commission headquarters in order to gain their assistance in the matter of the numerous murders on campus; all burned to death, many beyond recognition. But as the meeting progressed, the rebellious son of Dracula found himself increasingly more aggravated with what passed the academy's security force.

“I don't think you understand the severity of this situation,” the dhampir spoke evenly, though his patience was becoming strained. “There is a _murderer_ on campus, and you and the rest of your associates have failed to apprehend him. And you have the audacity to tell me the situation is well in hand?”

“Of course it is,” the blonde man replied with a smug smile, which reminded Alucard of some of his father's underlings. “We are the sacred defenders of justice, there is nowhere on campus this malcontent can hide from us.”

“You haven't instilled me with a lot of confidence, Kuyou,” Arikado countered. “This maniac's been at large for over a month and your band doesn't seem to be in any position to stop him.”

“That is where you are wrong, the security of the school and its people is of the utmost importance to the Public Safety Commission. I assure you, capturing the murderer is our top priority.”

At the moment the door opened behind them, followed by the sound of footsteps along with what seemed to be several objects being dragged on the floor. Arikado looked behind him, and saw a female officer entering the room, with straight purple hair and beady eyes. A long thread was slung over her shoulder, and when he looked behind her, he saw the bodies of three young girls dragged behind her, bound by the same thread held by the officer.

“Ah, Keito,” the PSC commander spoke happily, “I see you've been busy today. What praytell are the charges?”

The surly-looking woman smirked and jerked her free thumb over her shoulder. “These three losers didn't pay their tribute again, so I shut down their clubs and I'm locking them up for the next semester, that should show them the folly of failing to pay homage to us.”

“Wonderful,” the blonde man replied with a beaming smile as he spread his arms out wide, “your have performed your duties admirably.”

The purple-haired woman bowed her head respectfully. “I live to serve thee, Kuyou-sama.”

Incensed at what he'd just heard, Arikado rose to his feet and slammed his hands on the PSC commander's desk. “You have time to commit racketeering but you hardly raise a finger to stop a murderer,” he asked, desperately trying to keep his temper in check. “Just where _are_ your priorities, Kuyou?”

“Silence!” the female officer snapped. “You are no one to question Kuyou-sama, the administrator of the academy's justice!”

“Justice,” the dhampir shot back as he spun towards the newcomer. “While you're busy extorting money from school clubs people are **dying** out there!”

“So,” Keito replied with a dismissive tilt of her head, “they were just border beings and low level ayashi. It's not like they're anyone important.”

Arikado was positively thunderstruck at what he'd just heard. “So you're just gonna stand by and nothing while a maniac slaughters innocent people for no reason? Is that what you're trying to tell me?”

“Of course not,” Kuyou replied soothingly, “as I already told you, apprehending the culprit is our top priority.”

The dhampir turned back to him, an unamused look on his face. He began to question why the Chairman had sent him to the PSC in the first place. From what he'd seen, they would've been no help in stopping the murders. They seemed to embody a corruption reminiscent of the Gestapo during World War II.

“And what'll you do when you catch him,” he finally asked with a flat look. “Sit him in the corner until he promises to behave? Have him write 'I will not burn fellow students to death,' ten thousand times on the blackboard?”

Kuyou laughed merrily in response. “My, such a sense of humor you have. But in truth, we have something much more... befitting of him.”

“Dare I ask what,” Arikado inquired, a hint of dread in his voice.

“Clearly we are dealing with a truly zealous individual, who's very thorough in his work. Such an individual would make a perfect addition to the Public Safety Commission.”

“ _ **WHAT?!**_ ” the disguised Alucard practically screamed. “You're gonna make that maniac an officer?! You idiot, you'll be giving him a license to slaughter!”

“And what's wrong with that,” Kuyou asked as he raised his hairless brow. “With such a fervent individual in our ranks, the student body will think twice about challenging the order we bring to the academy. He's the perfect candidate for our holy order! He reminds me-” He paused and spread his arms out wide for dramatic effect. “-of me!”

The dhampir slammed his hand on the desk with an undeniable sense of finality. “That is it,” he spoke in a deathly quiet voice, his patience thoroughly exhausted. “It's bad enough I can't count on you people to actually do your _jobs,_ ” he continued with a scathing look, “but to grant policing powers to a serial murderer while the deaths of over two dozen students are ignored? **That** is where I draw the line. I'm leaving now, and I'm gonna find this maniac and end his killing spree. And once I'm done with him, I'm coming back here and shutting down this bad excuse of a police force personally!”

“You will do no such thing,” Kuyou rebutted with a stern look as he rose from his seat. “Our authority comes from Mikogami himself, challenging us is the same as challenging him. And if you really think you can push us around the same way you do your weak-minded students, you have another thing coming,” he concluded with a dark look as he leaned over his desk.

“You think you scare me,” Arikado asked with a contemptuous sneer. “Get over yourself, I've crushed enemies a hundred times stronger than you. So don't even try, you'll only end up embarrassing yourself. The very thought that you could possibly challenge me is ludicrous.”

“I wouldn't be so brazen if I were you,” Kuyou retorted as he narrowed his eyes into deadly slits, “not with all of the grievances that have been voiced against you.”  


“What are you talking about,” the dhamnpir demanded suspiciously.

“I'm talking about using your history class as a forum to spread propaganda that undermines the purpose of the school. All this talk about 'Dracula,'” he continued, and sniffed disdainfully. “What nonsense. Your job is to teach history,” he pointed out as he folded his arms under his chest, “not spread meaningless folklore conjured up by a bunch of shut-ins and malcontents.”

“Dracula **is** real!” the dhampir insisted as he interrupted the officer in the middle of his rant. “He would've destroyed the world a hundred times over if we hadn't stopped him! You should be grateful we saved your worthless lives, if he'd had his way you'd **ALL** be dead!”

“So you're a fanatic on top of everything else,” Kuyou mused with an arrogant smirk. “Moreover, we've received over thirty complaints about your heavy-handed teaching methods,” he continued with undisguised sarcasm. “'Failure is not an option?' Threatening to hunt students down who try to skip detention?” He lightly lowered his chin as he kept his golden gaze locked upon Arikado. “And not even allowing their own deaths as an excuse to miss class. Just who do you think you are.”  


“ _That_ is on a need-to-basis,” Arikado shot back irritably as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned over it.

“ **I** need to know,” the blonde man countered as he returned the favor. “Unless there's evidence to the contrary, the facts identify you as a man merely posing as a teacher while secretly enacting his own agenda, one that probably conflict's with the school's higher purpose.”

“Ha! As if you actually care about the school's purpose! You let innocent people die and hire their killers to enforce your own corrupt order, I have no use for such a worthless band of criminals like you!”

Suddenly, he sensed several demonic auras behind him, all radiating with murderous intent. He looked over his shoulder, and saw over thirty men and women in Public Safety Commission uniforms. At the helm was a towering stone-faced man, his black hair covering his left eye. Next to him was a man with short brown hair and glasses. To their right was a red-haired woman with a bo staff slung over her shoulders. Each of the three had bands similar to Kuyou's, which denoted higher authority within the ranks.

“Care to repeat that last part, Arikado-san,” the PSC commander asked, a mild challenge in his calm voice. “I've incinerated the tongues of students who spoke less than that to me. Would you like to feel _their_ pain?”

“Don't get ahead of yourself!” the disguised Alucard shot back as he pointed menacingly at his accuser. “I could wipe out your whole order in under a minute, and there's nothing any of you could do to stop me!”

“Ha! You wish!” the tallest of the group shot back defiantly. “Let me at this loudmouth, Kuyou-sama, I'll slip him in between my fingers and break him like a pencil!”

“You go ahead and try,” the incensed teacher snapped as he spun around towards him, “I've broken people twenty times your size!”

“Insolent upstart!” the red-haired woman pronounced indignantly as she aimed her staff at Arikado. “Your arrogance will call down the wrath of justice upon you, criminal!”

“Enough!” Kuyou ordered, which ceased all conflict within the room. “That won't be necessary, the Chairman has already been informed of this, incident.”

“What,” Arikado asked with a shocked look.

“Did you think he was unaware of your, antics? I've taken the liberty of recording this entire incident for his viewing pleasure, and I assure you, he will be most displeased. Spreading propaganda, abusing your authority as a teacher, and now threatening the sacred defenders of justice? Be thankful if you only lose your job, some have lost their lives for far less.”

The black-haired man was thunderstruck at what he'd just heard. “You mean you've executed teachers for disrupting your corrupt order? What kind of monsters are you?!”

Kuyou chuckled in response. “Are you actually surprised? What did you think we were, human?”

The dhampir's eyes went wide, as he found himself taken aback by the question.

“Hmph, you dare judge us by measly human standards? You have a lot of nerve,” he spoke ominously as he furrowed his brow, “Arikado-san. We are youkai, far beyond the existence of mere humans. Expecting us to behave like such lowly creatures, is the most grievous insult you could make. One day, that irreverent tongue will be the death of you.” He then straightened up, turned around and clasped his hands behind his back. “I see no reason to continue this discourse any further. You are dismissed.”

The disguised Alucard was seething inside, furious at how the meeting had gone awry. Had they been at the castle, he would've wiped out the lot of them without a second thought. But since he was essentially under Mikogami's authority while at the academy, he couldn't act on his own without the Chairman's consent. And considering he'd sent him to the PSC in the first place, he wondered where he actually stood on the matter, and how serious he was in stopping the menace of Dracula on campus.

Barely able to control his anger, he reached out towards Kuyou, spun him around and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. “This is not over!” he spoke menacingly through clenched teeth, and then hurled him back into his chair. He then stormed out of the shrine, as a seething demonic aura surrounded him, which caused the assembled officers to make way for him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Arikado Genya sat behind his desk, still seething over how his meeting with the PSC went. Even more so at how the Chairman claimed the corrupt police had done nothing outside their jurisdiction. After a rather heated debate, at least on his end, he soon realized the ersatz priest was essentially giving him the run around. He then gave up and made his way out. “What sort of game is he playing here,” he asked himself. “People are dying and he doesn't raise a finger to save them?” An aggravated groan escaped him as he intertwined his fingers on his desk. “But rest assured, you will tell me where you stand, Mikogami. I will allow no one to subject the world to the threat of Dark Lord again." His lips twisted into a menacing scowl as he furrowed his brow. " _Not even you,_ " he thought coldly to himself.

  
*-*-*-*  


The incognito human ran down the empty corridor, headed for the academy exit. Before he reached it, his two friends appeared and ran to his side.

"Souma!” Moka called out urgently. “Yukari's missing!"

"I know!" the Japanese teenager. "I think she's in the forest, but we have to hurry!"

"Leave it to me!" Kurumu spoke up. “I'll get you there in no time!”

“Fine,” Souma replied, as he knew there was no time for a debate, “let's go!”

  
*-*-*-*  


Yukari was hurled against a tree, and winced in pain as she slid onto her butt on the ground. “What do you think you're doing, desu?!” she demanded of the wicked Gouka, who stood ominously over her.

“What do you think? I'm taking out another useless fake youkai!” He held his right palm up towards the sky. “And with this fog around the forest, no one will see you die. Hah, this is too easy, I've lost count of all the idiots I've incinerated since school started!”

“You mean you actually know _how_ to count,” the small witch asked sarcastically.

“Why you!” the obvious flame youkai hurled his fireball at her, and she barely managed to evade it.

“Ha! You'll have to do better than that, hothead!” Yukari boasted as she produced her wand. “Magicky magical magic desu!” she chanted, as she began to spin around. “Magicky magical magic desu! Magicky magical-”

Suddenly, a white-hot fireball hit her wand in mid-turn, which forced the child prodigy to drop it. She watched in horror as her implement burned to ashes on the ground. “My wand,” she spoke helplessly.

“Ha! What a joke you are,” Gouka proclaimed with a haughty sneer, “you can't even use magic without a magical essence. Even for a witch, that's pathetic!”

The eleven-year-old girl was stunned silent by what she'd just heard. “H-h-how do you know that?”

“What, you think I'm some run of the mill blockhead? Witches used to be stronger in the old days, some clans didn't even need toys like that,” he explained, as he pointed to remains of the burned wand on the ground. “But now, you've all gotten so weak you're barely good for kindling! But I'll manage!” An evil laugh escaped him as held up another fireball.

“ _ **YUKARI-CHAN!**_ ” a girl's voice cried out from above.

“Huh,” Gouka asked as he looked up towards the sky.

The frightened girl also looked up, and saw Souma and Moka high above, carried by the large-chested girl who was obviously a succubus. Though their approach speed was rather slow, Yukari was amazed that her classmate could've actually done it. She soon saw how the flighty girl could've been easily underestimated, which would've led to painful experiences later.

“Souma, now!” the pink-haired girl spoke urgently to her classmate. 

“Right!”

The enigmatic teenager released his hold on the starlet, who then fell towards the earth like an angel from heaven and enacted a perfect ten point landing near the frightened witch. “Yukari-chan!” she called out worriedly as she ran to the genius' aid and knelt down before her. “Yukari-chan, are you alright?”

“Moka-san,” the brilliant witch began, “you- you came for me?”

“Yes, we came because we were worried about you. I know what it's like to be alone, so I can understand how you feel. You don't need to be alone anymore,” the idol spoke lovingly as she wrapped her slender arms around the witch's small body, “Yukari-chan.”

“Moka-san,” the brunette girl spoke in a small voice, as tears began to well in her violet eyes.

“Hey!” the idiot called out, a stupidly angry expression on his ugly face. “What do you think you're doing, blowing me off like that?! You're gonna regret ignoring me!”

"Get away from her, you bastard!" an equally angry voice called out from above.

Both Gouka and Yukari looked up, and watched as the succubus carrying Souma divebombed towards the idiot. The flying youkai released him and pulled up, and the enigmatic youth somersaulted once and drove his foot right in the idiot's face. The moron was knocked back into a tree, while the mysterious student landed on his feet.

The small witch exhaled bitterly, incensed at appearance of the white-haired student. “W-what do you think you're doing?!” she demanded. "I don't need your help! I can handle this idiot on my own!"

"Don't give me that crap!" the strange boy shot back over his shoulder. "You're not alone anymore!" He produced a large silver cross, channeled his energy into it, and a long crimson blade emerged from the top, with three smaller blades on the ends. "I'll stop this bastard and make sure he never hurts you again!"  


"Y-You will," the small witch asked, undeniably touched by his bold words.

"He's right," Moka added with a heavenly smile, "you don't have to act tough anymore. You can always ask us for help now."

"R-R-Really,” Yukari asked as her tears began to well up again.

"Of course!" Souma said as he fought off Taro. "I was all alone until I met Moka and Kurumu, so I won't leave you to fight this bastard by yourself."

“Souma-san,” the brunette girl spoke with a light sniffle.

“Hey!” a girl's voice called out in protest. Yukari looked back, and saw the succubus had also joined their side. “Don't leave me out of this, where'd you be without me?”

The small witch was less than grateful at her presence, and especially her overgrown endowments. “Stupid boob monster,” she grumbled.

“I heard that!”

An incensed growl soon got everyone's attention. They looked, and saw Gouka had gotten to his feet, a livid expression on his face. “You again,” he growled at Souma, “I'm getting sick of you people sticking your nose in my business!” His youki flared up, and he conjured up bigger flames on his fists. “Fine, skip the warm up! You're going down, Kurusu Souma!”

“As if!”

Yukari watched as the combatants rushed headlong at one another. The strange boy lunged forward with an overhead slash, but his opponent managed to sidestep the attack. He quickly got behind Souma and reared his flaming fist back. The white-haired youth turned around and barely managed to duck as a blazing punch sailed less than a centimeter over his head, though a few of his hairs were burned. He retaliated with an elbow that caught Taro in the gut and slightly staggered him. He then elbowed him in the face which staggered him further. Souma then reared back with his crimson blade with a fierce battle cry and slashed diagonally at his foe, which the idiot somehow managed to dodge.

The small witch continued to watch as the students fought one another. Though neither had managed to land any truly devastating blows, she was grateful than the strange boy she originally sought to undermine was fighting in her defense. As the fight went on, she saw Souma's blade gave him a distinct reach advantage, so Gouka couldn't have gotten close to him. But the flame youkai seemed to be faster than his opponent, though she was sure it wouldn't have made a difference.

Souma lunged in with another diagonal slash, but his quicker opponent avoided it yet again. He quickly ducked as another flaming punch sailed over his head, and he could've felt the hairs on the back of his head burning. He cringed for a moment, then jabbed Taro in the gut three times with his bladed pommel. He got some distance between them, and then fully connected with a diagonal slash, which cut right through his opponent's dress shirt and left a visible gash behind.

The flame-haired idiot staggered back, his hand on his wounded chest. “You bastard!” he snapped at his opponent, as blood seeped through his fingers.

“Don't give me that you evil monster!” Souma shot back hatefully.

“Evil monster?!” Gouka snapped indignantly. “How dare you! What are you, a human or something?”

“Huh,” the white-haired youth asked, taken off guard by the question.

The moron then cheap-shotted his better opponent, who got knocked to the ground, as smoke arose from his face.

“Souma-san!” Yukari cried out worriedly, aghast that the tide of battle had suddenly turned.

The white-haired youth groaned painfully as he struggled to rise, his face visibly scorched from the sneak attack. Taro then produced another fireball, and threw it right at his opponent's right wrist. The brave student screamed out in pain, and lost his grip on his blade. The flame youkai then bent down, grabbed the front of Souma's blazer, and threw him into a nearby tree. And before the Japanese teenager could've recovered, his opponent quickly moved in and nailed him repeatedly in the stomach with his flame-enhanced fists. He then grabbed his chin and held him up, as he reared back with his right fist. A rising growl escaped him, as the flames around his fist glowed white hot. “ _ **BOOM SHAKA LAKA!**_ ” he shouted as he drilled his fist right into his opponent's unprotected face, which resulted in a miniature explosion.

“ _ **SOUMA!**_ ” Moka cried out as she rushed to his side.

“ _ **SOUMA!**_ ” the winged girl cried out as she flew towards the youth, who slid down the side of the tree.

“ _ **SOUMA-SAN!**_ ” the witch exclaimed as she also rushed to his side, as she knew she would've been unprotected otherwise.

Gouka stepped back and laughed at the fallen youth, his arms crossed over his wounded chest. “Now do you get it,” he demanded of his adversary. “I'm not a wimp like Saizou, you don't have the prayer against a _real_ youkai!”

The injured student growled in pain, as he struggled to get to his feet.

“Souma, please stop!” Moka implored of her friend as he reached for him.

“I'll be fine!” the white-haired youth uttered as he pushed her hand away.

“Souma, don't do this!” the busty student pleaded. “At this rate he'll kill you! And I don't want to see you die!”

The enigmatic student growled in response, holding the side of his face as he glanced at her. “I'll be fine,” he shot back defiantly, though he cringed from the burns he'd already suffered.

“Get real!” the ruthless idiot shot back with an arrogant sneer. “Even your little playmates know you're overmatched, and still you want more? Ha! What a fool!”

Souma growled in aggravation, still holding his face as he painfully got to his feet. "Why... why did you... kill all those students?"

"Ha! They were far too _human_ to be considered monsters," Gouka shot back with a contemptuous sneer. "Being an ayashi is a privilege! I won't let any pretenders live!" His whole body became bathed in a blazing aura, which burned away his entire uniform. His body became more muscular, and his skin took on a deep reddish hue, protected by a sturdy-looking carapace. His hair turned into a wild mane, as four long horns protruded from it. His face lost its human appearance, as his mouth revealed two rows of razor sharp teeth. A pair of large wings emerged from his back, and he used them to hover above the ground. His hands changed into deadly claws, his legs became double jointed and ended with taloned feet. He then thrust his arms and wings to the side, as dramatically reared back his head and roared in demonic rage. The entire group braced themselves as the beast emitted an intense youki.

Once the phenomenon had passed, they looked forth to their transformed nemesis. “I am a Flame Demon,” he spoke in a growling inhuman voice, “a truly elite youkai! Be grateful you shall witness this majestic form, right before you die!” An evil laugh escaped him, as his aura blazed with greater intensity, and threatened to start a forest fire.

"For something so stupid," Soma spoke angrily, more than he had towards anyone else Yukari had seen, "killing people just because, they don't meet your standards as youkai.” He reached back and took hold of Moka's Rosario. “I will never forgive, a narrow-minded bigot like you!” In one fluid motion he ripped the silver cross right off her chest. “ _ **LET THERE BE NIGHT!**_ ”

“W-what the,” the small witch asked fearfully, as she felt an immense youki being released. She looked to the sky, and saw a crimson night above everyone. She then saw the pink-haired girl, bathed in a pillar of blinding light, which blew her long tresses up into the air. Hundreds of bats flew down from the sky, and infused the transforming girl with demonic energy. She watched as her silky hair turned from hot pink to a sterling silver. Her mischievous eyes also caught a glimpse of her posterior expanding beneath her short skirt. After a couple of moments, the phenomenon subsided, and the girl's silvery white tresses flowed majestically down her back.

The small witch couldn't help but tremble in the ominous presence of the previously pleasant student. “M-M-Moka-san,” she asked timidly.

The transformed ayashi looked over her shoulder, and Yukari gasped at the glowing red eyes that burned into her own. She was clearly more fearsome than the winged demon before them. “Stay there,” she spoke in a deeper, more commanding voice, “I'll handle this.”

“ _The legendary daiyoukai,_ ” the witch thought to herself with frightened eyes, “ _a vampire! _”__

“Oh, and Yukari,” the silver-haired woman asked as she looked ahead.

“Hmm?”

“If you look up my skirt again, I will kill you.”

The small witch groaned incredulously, mortified that she'd been found out.

“Moka!” the enigmatic youth protested, appalled by her conduct.

“Hmph,” the unapologetic vampire remarked as she flicked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“W-w-what do you think you're doing?!” a frightened Gouka asked of the newcomer. “You're the last person who should be defending a witch!”

“You presume to lecture me in proper vampire etiquette,” Inner Moka asked with an unamused scowl, her knuckles dug into her left hip. “Your arrogance shall cost you dearly, pitiful trash.”

“Grr, so even the mighty vampires have forgotten themselves,” the flame demon grumbled distastefully. “If only Lord Dracula was still alive, this wouldn't have happened!”

“What?!” Souma exclaimed in disbelief. “You knew Dracula?”

“That's right! My family has lived for centuries in the service of the Dark Lord. We incinerated everyone who dared threaten his dominion of darkness. It was _**glorious**_ time!” he proclaimed boastfully. “But then those wretched hunters destroyed our Lord and banished his castle from the earth, so there'd be no way to call him back! My family was devastated, we lost **everything** because of those hunters! Then that wretch Mikogami intervened, he told us to abandon the old ways and live peacefully with mankind. My weak-minded father submitted, and forced me to come to this worthless hovel. But I'll _**NEVER**_ coexist with filthy creatures who betray their own sovereign! I'll go out in flames, and take down as many idiots down with me as I can!” The vile demon laughed wickedly, enthralled over the thought of enacting his plan.

Though as Gouka continued to gloat, the transformed Moka moved in and closed the distance between them. “Save the speeches for _someone who **CARES!**_ ” she shouted, and punctuated her statement with a rising kick that sent him flying high through the trees, and then he crashed back down to earth.

“Whoa!” Yukari exclaimed, shocked by the power she'd just witnessed. She found it truly reminiscent of the vampires of legend. But a few moments later, she gasped as she saw Gouka had begun to pick himself off the ground.

“No way!” Kurumu exclaimed in disbelief. “He's getting back up?”

“Seems he wasn't bluffing about being an elite monster,” the daiyoukai mused, as she intertwined her elongated fingers and cracked her knuckles overhead. “Perhaps this could worth my while after all.”

Souma said nothing, and quickly retrieved his cross-like weapon.

Gouka finally got to his feet with an aggravated growl, and leaped into the air again. “I won't be stopped now!” he proclaimed angrily. “Not even by you, child of the Dark Lord!” He brought his claws close to his body, as ten spots on the ground below him glowed with a similar aura. He thrust his arms into the air, and ten flaming pillars shot into the sky. Once the pillars died down, they were replaced by ten blazing humanoid shapes.

The silver-haired woman placed her hands on her hip, unimpressed by the newly arrived enemies. “Hmph, all that posturing just to summon a bunch of idiots? Pathetic. Dispose of this trash and fight me on your own!”

“Not just yet! They should keep you busy for a while,” he spoke with an arrogant smirk, “long enough for me to turn a little witch into a trash fire.”

“You're not going anywhere!” The super vampire rushed towards the fire youkai, yet was intercepted by its flaming minions. She nailed the closest one with a high kick, which sent it flying into the air. She then unleashed a vicious back kick to another, which knocked the flaming creature into a nearby tree. She then jumped up and performed a spinning cyclone kick, which knocked three more of the flame creatures for a loop. But sooner than she landed that one of them grabbed her from behind. “What?” The flaming minion proceeded to explode, which made the silver-haired woman cry out in pain.

“ _ **MOKA!**_ ” Souma called out, aghast at what he'd just seen.

“Shoot!” Kurumu exclaimed. “Those guys self-destruct?!”

“That they do,” Gouka explained with an evil grin. “My Kamikaze Flames will make life very... painful for the fallen daiyoukai. She's gonna feel the burn!” His glowing eyes then turned to Yukari. “And so will **you!** ”

“You'll have to go through me first!” the white-haired youth shot back with a hateful glare, as his wielded his deadly energy blade.

"Help!" Yukari yelled out in fear.

“Get real!” the Flame Demon retorted derisively. He flew towards the brave youth and unleashed a vicious backhand. Souma tried to block it with his sword, and struggled to push it back. But after a couple of seconds, he found himself overpowered, and knocked to the ground beside him.

“Souma-san!” Yukari cried out, aghast that her protector had been cast aide so easily.

“You're wide open!” the Flame Demon declared as reared back with his right claw, a huge fireball in his hand.

“Think again!” an unseen voice shot back. Yukari looked up, and watched as the succubus flew at the beast at top speed, and planted both of its feet into his twisted face, which knocked him a few meters from the frightened witch. The busty youkai then repeatedly slashed at the idiot with her claws, which left multiple welts on its carapace.

Suddenly, the beast caught an oncoming blow with his left hand. “You brats are starting to annoy me!” he growled, as his hand came ablaze. The cyan-haired girl cried out in pain as her right hand and wrist were being scorched. He then reared back with his right fist, which became bathed in white-hot flames. “ _ **BURNING KNUCKLE!**_ ” he shouted as he drove his flaming fist right in the succubus' face. She would've gone flying back, but Taro kept his hold on her wrist, which caused her body to jerk painfully in midair, then fall limply to the ground. He then callously tossed the succubus aside, who collided with a tree and collapsed in a broken heap.

“Kurumu-san!” the frightened witch cried out, aghast at her fate and sickened that she'd thought so condescendingly of someone who'd just fought to defend her. Her eyes then darted to another part of the forest, where the transformed vampire continued to battle her suicidal opponents. She got behind one, kicked it in the back of the head, and sent it careening into one of its brethren. Once they collided they immediately exploded, and left no remains. Suddenly, another Kamikaze Flame got behind her, wrapped its arms around her and exploded, which made her scream in pain. “ _ **MOKA-SAN!**_ ” she screamed, horrified that even the legendary daiyoukai was suffering.

"Time to die, witch!" Gouka in growled, which quickly got her attention. She looked on frightfully as he created a huge fireball with both hands, reared it back overhead, and hurled it straight for her. The brunette girl couldn't help but whimper, as she saw her death rapidly approaching her.

"Yukari, no!" a male voice desperately cried out. As she stood paralyzed, a familiar form leaped in front of her, and a split second later was bathed in flames. Her savior screamed in pain, as his flesh and uniform was burned by the oncoming assault. A few seconds later, he collapsed to his hands and knees, badly burned from the assault.

The small witch looked on in horror, and recognized the student's unmistakable white hair. “Souma, no!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes as she felt herself all but consumed by despair. “Why,” she moped to herself, “why must everyone suffer, because of me?” Her tears continued to flow, as she felt she was the reason so many people were hurting, and felt if only she were dead, no one else would've suffered anymore. Unable to withstand the grief any longer, she collapsed to her knees, and wept in despair. As she continued to cry, the sound of clawed footsteps soon reached her ears. She looked up, and saw the monstrous Gouka gazing down upon them.

“Hmph, so much for your hero,” the demon remarked with a haughty smirk. “He died for nothing, and soon you'll join him.”

“ _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ ” Yukari cried out, all but driven insane at the prospect of her own death.

“Not... so.... fast,” a pained voice spoke from nearby. Everyone looked, and saw the badly wounded Souma had begun to rise. His blazer had been completely burned off, and his trousers and dress shirt were also burned, which exposed his grievous wounds. “I... won't... let you.... kill her!”

“Souma,” the small witch spoke in awe, shocked that he could've even moved in his wretched condition.

"Bah! Enough with the hero nonsense!” Gouka snapped at him. “You might as well stay down, a mere human has no chance against me.”

“W-w-w-what?!” Yukari exclaimed in shock.

“H-how,” the gravely injured youth asked through his pain, “how... did... you-”

The Flame Demon laughed derisively. “You think it's only low level youkai that I've killed? Ha! I've killed plenty of people in the human world, and you burn the same way they do. So it's useless trying to pretend now.”

“No,” the child prodigy remarked with a horrified look, “it can't be,” she went on, as she began to back away. “Souma... you're-”

The monstrous Gouka threw his head back, and laughed in demonic ecstasy. “Yes, you must feel so foolish now, depending on one of the race who've slaughtered more youkai than any other: humanity!" He laughed once more in sadistic delight, elated over the poor witch's suffering. "So much for the great first-year genius!”

The small girl lowered her head, and wept in despair. “No, no this can't be, desu!”

The pyromaniac laughed again in evil delight. “But enough of this, it's time to burn the witch!"

"What did you say?!" Souma demanded angrily, which immediately got Yukari's attention. She then sensed a seething youki had begun to well up within the gravely wounded youth.

“You heard me!” Gouka retorted, seemingly oblivious to the growing youki before him. “Burn the witch, burn the human, burn the vampire, burn the succubus, burn the forest, burn the school, _**EVERYTHING MUST BURN!**_ ”

Suddenly, the white-haired youth shot to his feet, which surprised his inhuman opponent. “That's my line!” he growled in a menacing voice. He drove his fist right into the Flame Demon's already damaged carapace, and it shattered under the force of the blow. The demon was also sent through six trees, and he landed painfully on the ground.

Yukari cried out in terror, as the twisted youki the youth emitted far surpassed what the transformed Moka had demonstrated. She watched from behind as his hair grew longer and wavier, until it reached his shoulders. The dark energy around him coalesced and formed a long black coat, with blood red trim. “S-S-Souma,” she asked timidly.

The figure glanced over its shoulder towards her, and the small witch screamed at the glowing blood red eyes that gazed upon her. She began to back away, and then felt a strong body protectively holding her. She looked beside her, and saw the wounded form of the succubus, her arms wrapped around her shoulder. “Kurumu-san!” she exclaimed, shocked yet grateful that she'd come to her aid. “Kurumu-san, what- what’s happened to Souma-san?”

“That's... not... Souma,” the buxom teenager replied, a defensive glare on her burned face.

Not far from where the transformed teenager stood, Inner Moka turned and became aware of him. “At last,” she spoke in a rapturous voice, “you've returned.” Her breathing became heavier, as a seething crimson aura surrounded her.

“Grr, how dare you!” Gouka growled as he sat up, his right claw holding his broken carapace. “How... dare you... do this to me!” His hateful glare then turned to the super vampire close by. “ _ **FINISH HER!**_ ” he shouted as he pointed towards her. The remaining humanoid flames glowed brightly, grabbed Moka simultaneously and then spontaneously combusted, which resulted in a towering pillar of flame that rose into the sky.

“ _ **MOKA-SAAAAAAAAAAN!**_ ” Yukari screamed, horrified at the sight.

“ _ **MOKA!**_ ” Kurumu cried out, just as aghast at her classmate.

The badly wounded demon laughed triumphantly as he painfully got to his feet. “Glorious, glorious! The all-powerful super vampire, burned to ashes!” He laughed through his pain, elated that he'd slain the legendary daiyoukai.

“Miserable wretch!” the transformed youth growled, and disappeared in a cloud of crimson mist. He then reappeared behind Taro, grabbed hold of his wings, and then viciously ripped them off his body with a sickening tearing sound. The demon screamed in inhuman agony as his appendages were mercilessly torn from his body.

"Souma-san," Yukari spoke through her tears, horrified at the carnage her former savior had already wrought. “Souma-san, stop!”

" _ **BASTARD!**_ " the wounded demon growled, and spun around with a wild backhanded blow. The white-haired daiyoukai stopped the blow with one hand, tightened his grip on his wrist and then viciously slammed his palm into Taro's elbow, which broke from the tremendous impact. The flame beast screamed in agony, then spun around and glared at his opponent. “Why you!” He leaped back four meters, concentrated a huge fireball in his good hand, and then launched an intense surge of flame at his adversary. The foreboding youth caught the oncoming assault in his left hand, and glowered in anger as he slowly approached him. “No,” Gouka uttered fearfully, as he saw his beam being repelled, “no! Get back!” he said desperately, as the daiyoukai had come within one meter of him. “Get back!” he screamed in desperation as he poured more of his youki into the flame, which glowed white hot. Souma finally pushed back beam completely back, and then intertwined his fingers with the demons' talons. He then pushed his claw back farther than intended, which resulted in a painful snapping sound.

At that moment, deep female laughter echoed from close by. Everyone turned, and saw the silver-haired Moka emerging from the flame, bathed in a menacing crimson aura and an insane look on her pale face. Her eyes glowed with the same color as her aura, as she seemed oblivious to the intense flames around her.

“No way!” Kurumu exclaimed in shock.

“M-Moka-san,” Yukari asked fearfully, even more intimidated by the daiyoukai. " _What is this... aura,_ " she asked herself mentally, as she noted the vampire's youki was drastically different than before. She then looked to the white-haired stranger, and felt the same twisted energy in him. " _Souma-san._ " Her eyes then darted between him and the seemingly invulnerable woman who'd emerged from Gouka's flames. " _Moka-san, it's like she's... resonating with him._ "

“No!” Gouka yelled in denial. “Impossible! You should've been incinerated by that last attack!”

“Foolish creature,” Inner Moka spoke with a sinister grin, “you paltry powers are no match for ours. Watch now as my betrothed ends your pathetic life.”

“What,” the small witch asked in surprise.

“Betrothed?!” the thunderstruck succubus asked. “You gotta be kidding me!”

As Gouka looked on in disbelief, a blood red stalagmite shot from the ground and impaled his shoulder. As he cried out in pain, another stalagmite impaled his other shoulder, and two more shot through his legs, which effectively immobilized him.

“Disgusting vermin,” the transformed Souma spoke as he stretched out his right hand, “behold your executioner.”

The stricken demon looked into his brooding face, and his wide went wide in sheer terror. “No! I-it can't be!” he exclaimed, as his opponent manifested a glowing blood red sword. “Please don't, have mercy!” The white-haired daiyoukai reared back with his deadly blade. “Forgive me, Lord D-” He said no more as the crimson blade plunged right into his heart, which made him shriek in unimaginable agony.

Inner Moka chuckled as she approached the man in black from behind. “Excellently done, Souma,” she spoke with a pleased grin as she pressed herself against him, and wrapped her slender arms around his chest. “You have proven yourself worthy, to be my betrothed.”

A cloud of black smoke erupted beneath the white-haired daiyoukai, and his youki seemed to dissipate. Once the mist had cleared, he'd returned to his original form and attire. “Moka,” he spoke as he glanced over his shoulder towards him. “Wait,” he continued with a startled look, “did you just say 'betrothed?'”

" _ **SAVE ME DARK LORD!**_ ” Tenma Gouka screamed as his body caught flame, and began to burn away. But before it was completely reduced to ash, a sizable red sphere appeared, circled around Souma's body and then plunged right into his chest.

The white-haired youth gasped, startled by the bizarre phenomenon. He was sure he would've collapsed had Moka not been holding him up."W-w-what is this?!" he asked with a horrified look.

The small witch looked on fearfully, even more so after what she'd just witnessed. Finally, she screamed in terror, and hurled herself into Kurumu's embrace. She trembled uncontrollably as the succubus protectively held her.

"Souma,” the cyan-haired girl asked with an angry look, yet she also trembled as she held her classmate, “what the hell are you?!”

The enigmatic youth gasped in response, as he beheld the frightened pair before him.

“Do you want to know,” the vampire asked softly in his ear.

Souma immediately looked back to her with a gasp. “D-do you know?”

Inner Moka released him for a moment, and turned him fully towards her. “Here,” she began in a gentle voice, “let me help you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, brought her face close to his, puckered her lips and then planted them firmly on his own. The Japanese teenager's eyes went wide in surprise, then they began to glow.

  
*-*-*-*  


As soon as he felt his close friend's kiss, everything went white before the enigmatic youth. After a coupe of moments, the light before him faded, and was replaced by a familiar forest. “I... I remember,” he spoke to himself, as he saw himself headed through the dark woods. “I got lost in the forest behind our house, and soon found a grand castle.” He then cringed as he saw himself being captured by two of its denizens. “A vampire castle,” he spoke, still intimidated by the memory.

“I was brought inside, and brought before the castle lord.” The image of the castellan appeared before him, his attire as refined and his expression as detached as he'd recalled. “Shuzen Issa.” He then watched as his surroundings went blank. “I don't really recall what happened after that, but I do recall waking up in another room.” His surroundings changed to the guest room from before. “I met his oldest daughter, and then he reappeared, with another of his children. He agreed to let me stay in the castle unharmed, as long as I agreed to marry his younger daughter.”

“Chichi-ue,” the image of young Moka asked, “I-I still don't understand. What makes him so special?”

“I do not expect you to understand now,” the castellan began cryptically as his impassive eyes gazed upon her, “since you are no older than he. But when the time comes for you to be bonded, then you shall realize why I can you entrust you to him, and he to you.” He then slowly reached out with his huge hand, and gently placed it atop his child's silver head. “And your mother, would've been elated to see you bonded to such a man.”

Souma sighed to himself as he regarded his awakened memories. “Yes, and I remember meeting all of his children.” A small orange-haired girl with an unfriendly face appeared before him. “Kokoa.” The image changed to the main reception hall, where he saw himself being slammed repeatedly on the floor by the youngest sister, and thrown across the hall.

He next saw an older girl with curly blonde hair and tanned skin. “Kahlua.”

“Yay!” the blonde girl exclaimed as wrapped her arms around her sister and jerked her from side to side. “Ah, Moka-chan, I can't remember the last time you had anything even remotely resembling a smile! Oh, this is so great!”

Her image was soon replaced with that of a shorter girl, clad entirely in black. “Akuha,” the white-haired youth spoke.

"From now on,” the image of Akuha spoke, which Souma remembered from the guest room, “you are my prince. And together, we shall reign over this land, as supreme rulers."

“We vampires are not as forgiving as humans,” Akuha spoke from Souma's memory of the terrace spoke. “Crossing us, has gotten a lot of people like you killed.”

Finally he saw the image of a seven-year-old girl, with silvery white hair and a very stern expression. “And of course, Moka.”

“Very well,” the image of the third born daughter of Shuzen Issa spoke reverently, “I shall be mated to this man when I grow up. If this will make Haha-ue happy, then I will consent.”

A deep sigh escaped Souma as the truth finally dawned on him. “I remember now, I promised to marry Moka when we grew up.” He furrowed his brow as he recalled the castellan. “And Shuzen, he- he knew, he knew about my power.”

“Exactly,” a familiar voice spoke from close by.

The white-haired youth looked beside him, and saw the sixteen-year-old unsealed vampire, a cold yet kind smile on her pale face. “Moka.”

“Chichi-ue had to be careful with the truth,” the silver-haired beauty explained, as she closed her eyes and folded her arms under her bosom, “there were people he didn't want to know about your power. Everything he did then was to protect you from, unwanted attention.”

Souma hummed to himself, as he considered what his close friend had spoken. “I see.”

Inner Moka inhaled deeply, which made her sizable chest rise. The white-haired found himself staring, and quickly shut his eyes. He hoped she hadn't noticed, but also wondered if she's done it deliberately. A blush appeared on his cheeks, as possible scenarios ran through his mind.

“I admit,” the vampire continued, “I was skeptical of our arrangement at first. The only reason I agreed to it was because Chichi-ue told me it would've made Haha-ue happy.”

Moka,” the Japanese teenager spoke softly, touched that she would've revealed such private concerns with him.

“But now,” the daiyoukai went on, as her eyes opened and a warm smile appeared on her face, “I realize Chichi-ue knew exactly what he was doing. You are truly the man for me, and I am _definitely_ the woman for you,” she spoke with an arch smile. “You think will think of me and _only_ me, Kurusu Souma,” she continued in an alluring yet also firm voice, as she placed her slender hands on his shoulders and pressed her exquisite torso against his own. “I will not share my betrothed, with anyone.”

A nervous chuckle came from the enigmatic youth, who scratched his cheek as everything went white.

  
*-*-*-*  


Not far from where the group stood, an unseen figure watched from behind one of the trees. Its insectoid legs were firmly attached to the tree, and its beady eyes narrowed at the scene in the distance. “So, it was Tenma Gouka,” the figure noted in its crass feminine voice. “Idiots, how dare they kill him, he would've made the perfect enforcer. Rest assured, Kuyou-sama will know of this.” It then crawled down the tree, retracted its legs into its stomach, and disappeared into the woods.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma grunted as he finally regained consciousness, still caught in a liplock with the silver-haired daiyoukai. She then pulled away, closed her eyes halfway, and gave him a dark grin, as a low chuckle escaped her. The enigmatic youth couldn't help but tremble at her expression, as he felt the same threatening aura he did from Shuzen years before.

Suddenly, a startled cry brought him back to his senses. He looked behind him, and watched as the small girl screamed in fright, turned and ran away. “Yukari-chan!” he cried out, as the witch ran back towards the academy.

“Yukari-chan, come back!” Kurumu called out as she pursued the fleeing girl. She gave Souma a vexed look over her shoulder before she disappeared into the woods.

The white-haired youth reached out to them, but then realized what they'd just witnessed. His hand fell down by his side, and his face became downcast. “Yukari-chan,” he said in a small voice, “I'm sorry. I never wanted you, to be afraid of me.” He then felt a gentle hand on the side of his face, which gently turned him back towards the silver-haired woman.

“I'm not afraid,” the daiyoukai spoke softly, as she lightly caressed his face. “Nor will I ever be, of the man I love.”

“Moka,” the enigmatic student replied, touched by the devotion in her voice and eyes.

A frightened catlike squeal came from behind the pair, who quickly disengaged. Souma looked to his close friend, who folded her arms in response and wore an annoyed expression on her face. He looked behind him, and the saw intimidated form of his homeroom teacher, her clenched hands right under her jaw. “Nekonome-sensei,” he asked with a bewildered expression, “what- what in the world are you doing here?”

The feline teacher slowly lowered her still clenched hands. “Oh, Kurusu-kun, I-I have a message from Arikado-sensei. He-he wants to see you in his office immediately.”

“Right now?!” Souma asked in disbelief, as he looked to his less than optimal attire.

“S-s-sorry, th-that's just what the message said.”

An aggravated growl came from the silver-haired woman, as she closed her eyes. “So now he has you cowed as well as his class,” she asked with an annoyed scowl. “T'ch, despicable man.”

“Moka!” the white-haired youth shot back indignantly.

“Hmph,” the vampire muttered as she disdainfully turned to the side.

The blonde woman continued to mew in fear, very intimidated by the daiyoukai.

A frustrated groan from the weary youth, all but overwhelmed over what had happened over the course of the day. “Alright, I'm going,” he conceded, as he looked away and held out the Rosario. Once he felt it removed from his grasp, he dropped his arm. “The two of you,” he muttered as he walked back towards the school.

Nekonome gave him a baffled look as her ears perked up. Inner Moka looked to her keepsake, then back to the Japanese teenager who continued to walk away. “Souma,” she spoke with an unreadable expression.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way back into the school, frustrated with both his fiancé as well as the one who'd summoned him. Many faculty members gaped in shock over the white-haired youth's condition, but he only had to mention Arikado's name to make them withdraw.

A few mintues later, the white-haired youth soon found himself in a position he'd come to truly despise, seated before the infamous history teacher in his private office.

"I heard you saved Sendou Yukari," the black-clad man began. "And on top of that, you've eliminated the killer. Admirable."

A deep sigh escaped the troubled student. "I'm glad I saved Yukari-chan... but... I killed someone."

"But in doing so, you saved many lives," the stern man replied. “Who knows how many would've perished had he successfully enacted his suicide plot. Trust me, you did the school a favor.”

The Japanese student didn't respond, as he didn't feel very heroic, especially since he'd frightened both Yukari and possibly Kurumu as well. The last thing he wanted, was for people to start fearing him.

"You used your powers,” Arikado suddenly spoke up, “didn't you?"

Souma emitted a startled gasp, and then composed himself. "Yeah, as soon as Gouka said, 'burn the witch,' I lost control." A troubled sigh escaped him. "After I killed him, this... ball of red light, shot from his body, and entered mine.” He wrapped his arms around himself, still shaken from the experience.

“That light you absorbed was Gouka's soul.”

“What?!” Souma exclaimed in shock. “Are you serious? How can you something that crazy with a straight face?”

“It is not crazy,” the history teacher replied as he closed his eyes. “It is evidence of your power, the power of dominance."

"Dominance,” the enigmatic youth asked warily.

"Yes, it is a dark power that allows you to absorb the souls of the monsters you kill, and utilize their abilities."

Souma inhaled sharply, horrified by what he'd just heard. "Y-y-you're kidding, right? Why would I have a power like that?!”

Arikado said nothing at first, which infuriated the Japanese teenager. "If you overuse your powers,” the black-clad man finally spoke, “you might transform into a being of pure darkness. I trust this is not what you want."

The white-haired youth gave him a very guarded look. “ _Does he know about my engagement to Moka,_ ” he asked himself mentally. “ _She did say there were people her father didn't want to know about my power. He must've meant someone like Arikado. I wonder if he and Shuzen know each other._ ”  


“Is it,” the black-clad man asked with a stern look.

The Japanese teenager groaned in response, and then shook his head. “No, over the three times I've used it, I've felt overwhelming hatred, anger and sadness. And each time,” he continued as his face became downcast, “I feel like I've lost part of myself." He felt his hands shaking, as he recalled the times his power had dominated him. “Why,” he asked as he looked back to his teacher, “why do I, a human, have these powers?"

"I can't tell you yet, but try your hardest not to kill your enemies. And like I said before, you have to stay in control of your emotions." Arikado intertwined his fingers as he regarded his pupil. "By the way, there's someone I'd like you to meet." His eyes darted towards the door, while his face didn't move. "Enter."

The door quietly swung open, and a young silver-haired girl in dark gray armor made her way inside the office. Her soft blue eyes locked upon Souma, as she scribbled on her notepad. "Hello," came her written greeting.

"Eucliwood," Souma asked with a shocked expression.

The quiet girl hummed in response, then wrote on her notepad again, which she showed to him. "It's nice to see you again," the current page read.

"Nice to see you, too," the white-haired youth spoke with a wary smile as he scratched his cheek.

"Ah, so you've already met," the history teacher noted.

"Yeah,” Souma replied cautiously as he turned back to Arikado, “she and I are friends."

The young girl hummed, and nodded in agreement.

"Then this will be easier than I expected," the black-clad man remarked, an unreadable expression on his face. "Souma, I'm moving you and Eucliwood to the building in front of the forest, I've already cleared it up with the chairman."

"W-What?!" the enigmatic youth exclaimed in shock. "You mean that... Eucliwood... and I-” His eyes darted nervously to the armored girl, then back to Arikado. “-will be living together?!" He then looked back to the armored child beside him.

"Please take care of me," came the quiet girl's written reply.

Souma couldn't help but groan, as he foresaw four girls who would've vehemently protested the arrangement, including both sides of Moka. “ _You are truly the man for me,_ ” the image of her inner self spoke within his mind, “ _and I am_ definitely _the woman for you. You think will think of me and_ only _me, Kurusu Souma. I will not share my betrothed, with anyone._ ” He cringed as he imagined her reaction to the recent development.

  
*-*-*-*  


A comely woman made her way down a long great hall, which ended in a large set of double doors. The moonlight filtered through the great cathedral windows which lined the hall. Her gait was carefully planned, and she held the small of her back as she walked. Though the trek to her destination was quite long, she would've done so regardless of her condition, for the reason she resided within the solemn castle lied beyond the great doors ahead of her. She stopped short of the doors, and let out a small groan, as the life within her moved vigorously. “Vlad,” she spoke in her gentle voice, “it's me. I must see you.”

The doors swung open with a dramatic creak, which revealed a foreboding throne room. A blood red carpet stretched from the doorway to the dais at the far end. Upon the dais was a great golden throne, flanked by two burning braziers. Upon the throne was an imposing lord, clad in a long black coat with red lapels. He wore ebony trousers upon his legs, which ended with black leather boots. A long black cloak was slung over his intimidating form. His long white hair framed his pale face, which was decorated by an imperial beard. His red eyes gazed impassively ahead. He rested his head on his left fist, with his right leg crossed over his left knee. Though most normal people would've been too paralyzed to approach the inhuman castellan, the noblewoman felt no fear as she slowly made her way towards the enthroned being. She stopped before the regal man, her hand upon the small of her back. “My lord,” she spoke reverently as she bowed carefully, her golden tresses shielding the sides of her face.

“Lisa,” the dark ruler spoke impassively, “why do you come before me? You know you should not move such distances at this time.”

The noblewoman hummed in acknowledgment as she straightened up. “I know, but I had to see you about this matter. My lord,” she asked, reverence and sadness in her voice, “why must you be so cruel to the humans? Can't you show them an iota of mercy?”

“Those humans invaded the castle earlier in the day,” the vampire lord replied, no visible change in his expression. “I could not allow them to threaten my court, myself-” He paused as he straightened up in his throne. “And especially not you.”

A light blush appeared on her cheeks as his crimson eyes gazed into her own, as she felt the sincerity in his voice. “I appreciate the concern for my well-being,” she replied, “especially now. But Vlad,” she asked, forgetting her manners for a moment, “will this not incur the ire of the villagers? I know you need blood to survive, and until recently I've always sustained you. But-” She found herself unable to continue, her mind troubled by the possible ramifications of her lord's actions. 

“I have no quarrel with the townsfolk,” the white-haired count replied impassively. “As long as they leave me be, I do the same. But those who knowingly invade the castle, are another story. If I let them escape, would they not tell their brethren of what occurs within these walls? If they were discover your condition, do you believe they shall leave ye be?”

The blonde woman's green eyes went wide, and she shivered in response. She knew well the intolerance both of their races were capable of bearing. “Yea,” she humbly replied as she looked down to her distended stomach, “within the next fortnight our child will be born. Twould be... heart-breaking, if anything befell him before then.”

“Him,” the enthrone being asked, as his eyes widened noticeably. “We are to have a son?”

Lisa nodded in response. “Yea, our son, whom even now longs for you, Vlad.”

The castellan looked genuinely stunned, amazed that his beloved was about to give him an heir. After a couple of moments, he regained his composure, his red eyes regaining their detached gaze. “Twill be most difficult for him,” he explained, “for he will be neither fully human nor fully vampire. He may be despised by both our kind.”

“Then let us give the love and compassion he shall need,” the blonde woman replied urgently, “so he will not know loneliness and persecution, as we have.” She bowed her head, and somberly closed her eyes. “I knew full well what you were when we met, yet I could feel the small sense of goodness within your tormented heart. So I had no regrets about falling for you then, nor do I now. I just want our son, to know the kind of love we ourselves never knew. You don't need to always be strong, just always... be there for him. For me.”

“Lisa,” the dark ruler spoke as he rose from his throne, towering over the comparatively diminutive noblewoman. A great cloud of darkness surrounded him for a moment. And when it passed, he'd assumed a more modest stature, which made him more approachable.

“Vlad,” the blonde woman spoke with a sad smile, as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his back. She felt him wrap his great cloak around him, and melted into his embrace. Within her she felt unborn son moving, as if trying to reach out and hold his father.

  
*-*-*-*  


“ _ **WAH!**_ ” a small girl's voice cried out in a darkened room, startled by what she'd just experienced. “What the heck was that?!” she asked, a mortified expression on her young face. She looked about for a moment, and then laid her head back down on the pillow. “Alright, maybe it wasn't a good idea to have Mama-san's special homemade remedy before bed. Those are some really crazy side effects.” A weary groan escaped her, as she closed her eyes again. “I'm gonna feel this one in the morning, I just know it, desu.”

  
*-*-*-*  


The next school day proceeded without incident, as much as could've been possible in a school for youkai. Despite that, Souma had gathered with Moka and Kurumu, all in better spirits after the tragic incident the previous day.

"Yukari's been getting along really well with her classmates," the cyan-haired girl spoke to her rival in love.

"I'm glad,” the pink-haired girl replied with a happy smile. “At least with Gouka gone, no one is picking on her anymore, and that's the most important thing. No one should ever be alone.”

“Moka,” the enigmatic student spoke softly, as he knew how much his close friend despised loneliness.

With that, the incognito vampire opened the door. And through it emerged the diminutive form of Sendou Yukari.

"I love you Souma-san!" the young witch exclaimed as she lunged forward and caught the white-haired youth in a embrace.

"I'm really uncomfortable right now," the Japanese teenager spoke nervously. “Um, Yukari-chan?”

“Yes, Souma-san,” the small girl asked happily.

“Um, are you sure you're alright?”

“Yeah! I mean, I was really scared at what happened yesterday. But after drinking Mama-san's homemade remedy, I felt a lot better.” An embarrassed smile crossed her otherwise joyful features. “Despite the, weird side effects, I'm A-OK with you now, desu!”

“W-wait a minute!” Souma interjected. “Y-you were... drinking last night?”

“Of course I drank it, you can't eat a liquid, silly!”

“That's not what I meant,” the white-haired youth remarked with a deflated expression, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head.

"Yukari," Moka asked as she warily at the young witch, “what are you doing?”

"When Souma-san saved my life, I fell in love with him for real! I want to be his wife!" she exclaimed as she hugged her savior tighter. “And I promise, I'll save you from the darkness. And when I'm older, I hope we have children together. I was thinking the first would be a boy, how about we name him Vlad?”

“ _ **VLAD?!**_ ” everyone in the room screamed in unison.

“Yukari-chan,” Kurumu asked with a very worried look, “just what was that you drank last night?”

“A special witch's brew my mother developed. It helped me get to sleep, but it also gave me weird dreams. Also felt kinda woozy when I woke up this morning?”

“What?!” Souma exclaimed in shock. “You mean the reason you were late this morning was because... you had a hangover?”

“No, I wasn't hanging over anything. Had a bit of a tummy ache, but it's gone now.”

“Never mind,” the enigmatic teenager grumbled, as he saw Yukari knew practically nothing about drinking alcohol, which was what he guessed she'd done the previous night. Or at least something akin to it.

“By the way,” the youngest of the group noted as she released him and stepped back, “you were also late this morning, Souma-san. Did something happen?”

"Well,” the white-haired youth began as he nervously scratched his cheek, “I'm living in the abandoned building, so I still haven't found a good route.” He sighed warily as he felt three sets of eyes upon him. "And-” He paused as he nervously scratched his cheek. “I had to help my new roommate fix her stuff."

" _ **HER?!**_ " the three girls screamed in unison, each manifesting their own aura of anger. Each of them glared angrily at him. Moka's eyes actually glowed red, as did her Rosario, which shook expressively on its chain.

“You can't do this!” Yukari vehemently protested as she grabbed his arm. “I'm gonna be your wife!”

"You wish, flatsky!” Kurumu yelled and she tried to pull him away. “Souma is mine!"

"No, he's mine!" the witch shouted as she tried to pull him back.

"Fat chance!" the enraged schoolgirl shot back as she yanked on his arm.

Suddenly, both girls were drilled headfirst into the floor, which released their grips on the stricken boy But before he could've moved, two viselike arms wrapped around him and pinned his arms against his sides. He looked behind him, and saw his close friend, who'd somehow transformed into her alter ego, and radiated a malicious aura. “M-Moka?!”

“ **I told you, Souma,** ” the incensed vampire spoke, the voices of both Mokas intermixed, “ **you belong to _ME!_** ”

He watched in horror as her mouth opened wide, which revealed much longer incisors. “No, don't!”

“ _ **CAPU CHUUUUUUUUU!**_ ”

“ _ **GAH!**_ Moka, that actually hurt this time!”

“ **Deal with it!** ”

“Guh,” the stricken youth muttered as he painfully felt his blood being drained.

  
*-*-*-*  


Within the headmaster's office on the top floor of the academy, the Board Chairman and his most infamous teacher were gathered in the midst of an important discussion.

"So, the power of Dominance has awakened," Mikogami asked with a concerned look.

"I'm afraid so," Arikado replied, a displeased expression on his face.

The headmaster hummed in acknowledgment. "We must be extra careful then."

"Eucliwood will observe him," the dhampir replied. "I must thank you for arranging for them to live together."

"Souma and Eucliwood," the priest remarked, as a dark chuckle escaped him. “Much like Dracula and Death, don't you think?” He intertwined his gloved fingers together on the desk. “Only this time, Death is a woman."

"I didn't tell her about Souma's true identity," the rebellious son of Dracula explained, as he suspiciously eyed the headmaster. "Her love for my father could make things… complicated."

"When he was still called Mathias Cronqvist,” the priest replied, “correct?"

Arikado folded his arms and closed his eyes. “Yes, when he was still... human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author's note: The new chapter is out, and Soma remembers his past with Inner Moka. And now he's moving in with the Death to Soma's Dracula, Eucliwood Hellscythe! Hope everyone enjoys the modifications, while I strove to keep it true to the original material. Thanks again goes to Crossover Story Fanatic for the original story. Next chapter Mizore makes her debut.


	6. Solitude and a Vampire

Deep within a realm that none of the mortal coil had seen, a grand castle stood before a crystal-clear lake. The palace, grander and older than those made of human hands, was comprised of towers that seemed to reach the rainbow-colored sky. Though there were no sun, the sky was always bright, which would've seemed to those who relied only on legends and folklore. Surrounding the lake was a field of brilliant white flowers, which soaked in the mutli-colored sky and glowed with the same luminescence.

Before the pristine waters stood two lone figures. One was a tall man with long curly black hair. He wore a black and green robe, with a long black cloak with a furred collar slung over his shoulders. His attire was consistent with those who lived above, which was currently the late eleventh century. The other was a young silver-haired maiden with in a simple yet flowery white dress, whose otherworldly aura clearly defined her as one not of the mortal plane.

"Never didst I imagine the Underworld couldst be so beautiful," the black-haired man spoke in awe.

"Methinks the human world be just as great,” his companion spoke with a kind smile. “I thank thee for thine frequent visits, Lord Cronqvist."

“Please, good lady, call me Matthias,” the human lord replied with a smile, then looked gravely at the sky. "Verily, the spell that doth openeth the portal between our worlds be a hard labor indeed." He then looked back to his companion. "But visiting thee, Lady Hellscythe,” he continued with a warm smile, “doth be more valuable to mineself than all the treasures in both our worlds." He bent down and began to pick the white flowers around them. He gathered them together, and began to construct a garland.

"I thank thee most earnestly," the Necromancer spoke joyfully, "verily dost I treasure the time we doth spend together, whether in this world or in thine. And please," she added, "call me Eucliwood."

"As thou dost wish," the human replied as he gave his companion a sincere smile. " If any foul soul seeketh to harm thee, they shalt have to contend with mineself, verily shalt I become thine dragon." He extended his hands, which held his recently created wreath, and placed it on her head. "For thee, I shalt contend with the Devil himself."

"Mathias," the young girl spoke, a bright blush on her soft cheeks. She was truly touched by his devotion, as well as the wreath he made with his own hands.

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma as he slowly awoke from the previous night's slumber. He was still unaccustomed to his new living accommodations. Though it was understandably quieter, it did make him somewhat removed from the others. He shivered slightly as he roused, as he quickly realized he'd awakened to a cold morning. He found that rather odd, since they were well into spring. It reminded him of the more morbid domains in his dreams, where warmth was all but completely removed. And the last thing he wanted, was to live in such realms in his lifetime.

"A dream,” he asked himself with a perplexed look. “And Eucliwood was in it. But why did I say those strange things?” He was decidedly baffled by the language he used, which sounded like English, but a much older version. “Who.. was I?" Unable to have discerned an answer, he merely yawned and stretched in bed. "Oh well, time to write to Mina."

He quickly got up, and pulled out a pen and paper from his desk. He sat himself down, and began dictating his latest letter to his far-off friend in the human world.

"Dear Mina, I've made some new friends at the academy, I already told you about Moka, my childhood friend and first love, apparently I'm engaged to her. This is bound to complicate things between us. But I've made three other friends, there's Kurumu, Yukari and my new roommate, Eucliwood. So far she's been the only girl in the academy that hasn't put me through any drama, drama's the last thing I need right now."

He put down his paper, as he recalled his memories of Castle Shuzen, where he was held for three long days. He still wondered if the castellan and Arikado knew each other, though he wasn't about to ask his nigh unreasonable teacher. Souma got the impression they were not friends, and feared what the black-clad man might've done if he learned of his engagement to Moka. He knew he had to be exceedingly careful around him, as well as protective of his fiancé, especially if Arikado did indeed have ulterior motives towards the two of them. And though he didn't want to distrust Eucliwood, the fact remained that it was his infamous history teacher that arranged their current living accommodations, which made him suspicious regardless. A deep sigh escaped him, as he hated the thought of suspecting those close to him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma stood alone in the shower, as the hot water washed over his body. And considering it was a cold Saturday morning, he found it a welcome relief.

He closed his eyes, as the hot shower continued unabated. As he stood alone, he felt a distinct amount of shampoo poured in his ivory locks. He hummed in approval, as he felt his hair being lathered and washed with meticulous detail, coupled with a soft caress behind his ear. He brought his hands up, and absently rubbed his face. But as he did, he realized the laboring hands in his ivory mane weren't his own. “Wait a minute!” he exclaimed suddenly. “I'm not washing my hair, who is?”

“Your blushing bride,” a deep female voice cooed seductively in ear. The hands in his hair moved down to his shoulders, and he tensed up as he felt a pair of large mounds pressed firmly into his back. He quickly looked over his shoulder, and saw the face of an all-too-familiar silver-haired woman, who wore a sensuous smile on her pale face, which clearly wasn't blushing. Even worse, he had an inkling of what she'd worn into the shower, or rather what she didn't wear as the case might've been.

“M-Moka?!” he spoke incredulously. “W-w-what do you think you're doing?!”

“I told you, Souma,” the vampire spoke in a sweet yet firm voice, “ _you_ belong to me.” Her sensuous smile turned ravenous, as her fanged mouth opened wide. A predatory hiss escaped her as she leaned towards his neck.

Suddenly, the door forcefully burst open. The stricken youth looked to his right, and watched as an angry pink-haired girl in a yellow bath towel barged in. “Ura-chan, how dare you try to steal my Souma!” he snapped indignantly. “His precious blood belongs to me!”

The unsealed vampire snarled angrily at the newcomer, visibly displeased by the intrusion.

“Moka?!” the white-haired youth exclaimed in shock, looked to the woman behind him, then back to his close friend. “What do you mean, 'Ura-chan?'”

Before he could've gotten an answer, a shorter young woman with a voluptuous figure entered the room, also clad only in a yellow towel. “Oh, you are despicable, Moka! Trying to steal my Destined One right from under my nose? This means war!”

“Kurumu-chan, how did you get in here?!” Souma asked with a mortified look. “And how'd you get by Eucliwood?”

“You're both wrong!” a young girl's voice cried out from the doorway. A split second later, a young brunette girl entered the bathroom, also clad only in a towel. “Souma-san is mine! I'm gonna save him from the darkness and we're gonna have a family together!”

“I am not here,” the Japanese teenager remarked blankly.

“You wish!” Kurumu snapped at the newcomer. “You don't even have any boobs, the last thing you should be thinking about is children!”

“Ha! The only reason you have those stupidly huge boobs is because you have nothing else to offer Souma-san!”

“What did you say?!”

The conversation quickly broke down into pointless bickering, coupled with hair pulling and painful face stretching. The white-haired youth looked on in disbelief, his gray eyes shrunken into little black dots. “I am not seeing this.”

“Souma!” the pink-haired girl protested. “You can't let Ura-chan take you, we made a promise!”

“Begone, Omote!” the sensuous yet deadly woman spoke with a warning glare, “That promise is as fraudulent as your existence, Souma belongs to me and me alone!”

“I don't think so! Let him go!” she demanded as she grabbed around the stricken youth-s sides and attempted to pull him away from her counterpart. “Souma is mine!”

The two vampires pulled on Souma for several seconds, and the troubled youth feared he would've eventually been torn apart by their superhuman tug-of-war. Finally, the silver-haired Moka tightly held her prey against her chest, swept her leg around and kicked her counterpart in the stomach, which sent her flying into her comrades. The resulting collision knocked all three of them to the floor, and they groaned painfully where they laid.

The unsealed vampire chuckled darkly, pleased with the results before her. “Now,” she spoke seductively as she leaned her head over Souma's shoulder, “where were we?”

“Um,” the worried teenager began tentatively, “you were about to make you way out?”

“Make out? Love to,” the silver-haired woman replied with a knowing grin.

“ _ **NO!**_ ” the enigmatic student screamed frantically. “That's not what I meant!”

“Make out with **my** Souma?!” the pink-haired Moka exclaimed as she shot to her feet. “Not a chance!”

She threw off her towel, which resulted in a massive nosebleed from the captured teenager. Before he could've responded, his close friend dashed forward and pressed her striking form against him. He would've found the experience mind-blowing, until he saw his friend's fanged maw opened wide. He looked behind him, and saw her counterpart had similar notions. “No! Stop! Not both of you!”

“ _ **CAPU CHUUUUUUUUU!**_ ” the two Mokas exclaimed as they simultaneously drove their fangs into his neck.

“ _ **GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ ” Souma screamed as he felt himself being drained from both sides, and learned being sandwiched between the pair wasn't as pleasurable as one would surmise.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma awoke with a start, and found himself in shower. He groaned in chagrin, and rubbed his face in disbelief. “Did I fall asleep standing up,” he asked himself warily, as he quickly looked about the area. After several long seconds, he ceased and groaned wearily, his shoulders slumped in chagrin. “Man, can this day possibly get any worse?”

  
*-*-*-*  


After the shower, Kurusu Souma brushed his teeth and put on more casual clothes; which comprised of a black turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, and a long white coat with a furred collar. Feeling ready for the day, he made his way downstairs. He quickly made his way into the kitchen, where his roommate was already seated at the table, clad in the same clothes as before. To most observers, Eucliwood looked like a young girl, one barely touched by puberty no less. Yet if his dreams were anything to have went by, he knew there was more to her than one would originally suspect.

The quiet girl wrote on her notepad, and showed it to him. "Good morning," the current page read.

"Good morning to you, too,” the enigmatic teenager replied with a smile, "I was just about to make breakfast."

"Thank you," came his roommate's written reply, then she scribbled some more. "How was your night?"

"It was great," Soma replied with a cautious smile, "but, I had a very weird dream though." He wisely decided against mentioning the embarrassing dream in the shower, which he was certain would've incurred the armored girl's ire.

"What was it about," his roommate asked in print.

"Well," the Japanese teenager began tentatively as he absently scratched his cheek. "I dreamed about the two of us, standing in front of a lake. We wore these foreign clothes, and talked in some strange dialect. Yet I managed to understand everything you said.”

Eucliwood hummed in acknowledgment, an intrigued look on her face as she scribbled on her notepad. “Go on.”

“Well, I looked completely different, and I some weird things. Something about, becoming a dragon, and protecting you from the Devil.” He chuckled in self-deprecation. “Weird huh," he asked with a bemused smile.

Tears appeared in the armored girl's blue eyes, as she scribbled on her notepad. "It's you," the current page read, as her eyes never left Souma as she flipped over the next page. "It's really you."

The white-haired youth hummed in confusion as he gave his roommate a bewildered look.

"It's okay if you don't remember," Eucliwood's next note read as she smiled at him, “as long as we're together again."

"First Moka and now you," the enigmatic teenager asked, and emitted a rueful sigh. "My memory must be terrible."

"Just... don't leave," came the girl's written reply, "you left me in a past life." Her eyes became distant, as if still troubled by the experience.

"I'll be right here if you need now," Souma replied with a reassuring smile, and then silently chuckled to himself. " _I didn't know mornings were this emotional,_ " he thought ruefully, then turned back to his roommate. "Can I ask you something," he inquired aloud. 

"Of course."

"Why do you write on that notepad instead of talking," Souma asked. "I'm sure you have a wonderful voice."

The armored girl hummed, and looked away in uncertainty. A light sigh escaped her, as her eyes went back to her notepad. She looked back to him for several seconds, then wrote upon her notepad again. "My words and emotions hold power," came her written reply. "The magic they carry is strong enough to cause fate itself to change violently. That is why I cannot speak or feel any emotion."

The white-haired youth gasped in shock, completely taken aback by what she'd revealed to him. “A-a-are you serious,” he asked with a startled look.

The quiet girl nodded, wrote her response and showed it to him. "The magic my words carry causes me great pain. Moreover, my blood gives me immortality, and my heart sources a tremendous amount of power."

"No way," Souma replied with a blank look, as he glanced away, still in disbelief over what he'd just learned. He looked back to her, and saw no sign of deception in her gaze. He could've imagined a great sadness behind her eyes, one she couldn't have expressed for reasons she'd already revealed to him. “And that armor,” he asked as he pointed to her armaments.

"I must wear them to suppress my magic, my powers do not obey my will."

The Japanese teenager groaned heavily, as he felt sorry for the young girl before him. “I see,” he began, unresponsive as he heard her writing again, “so you too are cursed, with powers you can't control.” A deep sigh escaped him, as he recalled the times his dark power dominated him. First at Castle Shuzen, then against Saizou, almost against Kurumu, and finally against Gouka. Though from what she'd revealed, her burden was far heavier than he could've imagined.

The next thing he heard was a paper being torn, coupled with sounds of crying. He looked ahead, and saw the silver-haired girl had slid a not across the table, as tears began to fall from her eyes. “Oh! S-sorry, I... didn't mean to ignore you, I-” He then looked to the note, and his went wide. “'Hate,'” he asked.

Eucliwood continued to weep, as she wrote her next note and slid it across the table. "You must hate me now."

"W-w-why would I do that?!" Souma yelled, outraged by the suggestion. "Give me a break! We've just met for crying out loud and now I'm supposed to hate you? Come on, that's ridiculous!"

"Is it,” her next note read, and the white-haired youth could've sensed a challenging tone to the written message, not to mention the tear stains upon it. “My emotions affect you the strongest. You live with a monster, one far worse than the others you've met. How can you not hate me?"

“Because I'm the same as you!” the Japanese teenager countered, then paused as he realized what he'd just said. “I am, the same. I too have powers that I can't completely control. I worry every day, about them taking over and killing someone.” He shivered as he considered the possibilities, and instinctively wrapped his arms around himself. “Or worse, killing everyone. This curse, I'd wish it upon no one.”

A light gasp escaped the troubled girl, and her blue eyes widened slightly. She quickly regained her composure, and glanced away for a moment.

“So I don't hate you, Eucliwood,” the white-haired youth continued as he reached out and held her hand, “that would be the same as hating myself. And I'd never want to think of either of us as an enemy.”

The armored girl gasped again, and quickly pulled her hand away. She stared at him for several seconds, as her hand trembled slightly. The Japanese teenager's face became downcast, as he feared he'd made his roommate uncomfortable. “I'm sorry, Eucliwood, I-”

The armored girl hummed, and held up her small hand to have interrupted him. She then wrote on her notepad again, and showed it to him. “It's alright,” the next page read, “I'm grateful you're being so understanding.” She briefly wrote on her notepad, and showed it to him. “Yes,” the next page read, “I do deem my powers a curse, you're absolutely right. And they would continue to work, even if I died.”

Souma gasped aloud, frightened at the concept. He was just as frightened at the possibility of his powers going out of control in the event of his possible death. He cringed as he envisioned the academy being consumed in a huge explosion of negative energy, along with everyone inside, including all of his friends. He was especially frightened at the thought of Moka being destroyed by his rampant power.

“So take it from me,” her next response read, “there's always a price to pay for having too much power.”

The white-haired youth sighed heavily, as he tried to absorb what she'd revealed to him. After several moments, he finally looked to his roommate, and saw her next response slid before him. “Souma,” the note began, “despite what you now know-” She left it hanging, as she took back her notepad and scribbled on it. “-can I still, stay with you?”

Souma was genuinely touched by her request, and felt no reason to have denied it. He took out a pen from his back pocket, and wrote his own response. "You can stay with me forever,” the page read, “never leave my side."

Eucliwood smiled at the enigmatic student, as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Show any emotion you want," the white-haired youth spoke aloud, a warm smile on his face as he rubbed the fair maiden's head. "Leave fate to me when it comes. Whether it's a war or the Devil himself, leave it all to me, your dragon." He gasped mentally as he realized he'd repeated the same words from his dream, but he vowed to be true to them, and protect the kind girl before him from any possible threats.

Eucliwood Hellscythe hummed lightly, and slowly closed her eyes. " _Thank you so much, Souma,_ " she thought to herself. " _Even though you've been reincarnated, you haven't changed._ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Meanwhile, three young girls made their way up the dirt path which led to Souma's new residence. One was a beautiful girl with long brilliant pink hair, clad in a dark green dress with a square modest cut, with a deep lavender winter's coat over it. Next to her was a shorter girl with cyan hair, pulled back by a shooting-star style barrette. She wore a form-fitting canary yellow sweat shirt, which showed exactly how her voluptuous torso was shaped, and matching pants. Hooked under her slender forearm was a small picnic basket. Just behind them was the youngest in the group, who wore the same witch's attire as always, despite the fact that it wasn't exactly designed for the cold air around them.

"I hope Souma will be glad to see me," the pink-haired girl spoke with a warm smile. "Now that he's not living in the boy's dorm, I get to visit him!"

"I hope Souma likes these cookies I baked for him!" her buxom classmate said excitedly, as she looked to the basket she carried.

"I'm still worried about his roommate though," the youngest of the group told her friends. "You think he likes her more than us?"

"Souma would never do that," Moka replied with a smile. "If he did, the other me would probably kill him," she concluded, as her smile looked decidedly less reassuring.

"My Destined One will never think of liking any girl more than me!" Kurumu added with a clenched fist.

Yukari looked to her friends, and felt more confident about their prospects. "You're right! I'm getting all worried over nothing, desu."

The three female youkai stopped at the lone door of the abandoned building, which had several windows boarded up, especially on the upper floor. The roof needed some work, and the siding was in dire need of repainting. Yet the features that humans would've found unappealing were just the opposite to the motley crew. The tallest of the group reached out with her visibly delicate hand, and knocked on the door. A few tense moments later, the door swung open on its rusty hinges, and the familiar face of Kurusu Souma greeted them.

“Hello!" he spoke with a warm smile. "Perfect timing, I made too much for breakfast, please come in."

  
*-*-*-*  


The three girls were led inside, and noticed the building looked decidedly run down. They saw a couple of the windows were cracked, and a few floorboards were loose. Not to mention some of the furniture was damaged and in dire need of repair. They saw a couple of tables that looked on the verge of collapse, and the sofa was missing stuffing. The smell of dust hung heavily in the air, which indicated no one had lived in the domicile in quite some time.

“Hmm,” Kurumu mused as she looked about the area, “to think Souma has this whole house all to himself.” A twinge of jealousy arose in her heart, as she knew he lived with another girl. “No matter, the house we'll share will be much better!”

“You wish!” Yukari shot back. “Souma's gonna live with me! We'll have the biggest library in the youkai worlds, and spend countless nights perusing the mysteries of life together! Oh, that'll be just dreamy, desu!”

“You're both wrong!” Moka spoke up heatedly. “Souma's gonna live with me! We promised to get married! And we're gonna live in a house like this, it's the perfect environment for a family!”

“Sheah right,” the cyan-haired girl retorted, “you just want the privacy so you can suck his blood without any interruptions!”

“That's right!” the small witch added. “You need me to keep you in check, or you might suck the life out of poor Souma one day!”

“But his blood is so tasty!” the young vampire protested, as she tapped the tips of her index fingers together before her. Suddenly, the jeweled core of her Rosario glowed, and she felt the presence of her alter ego within her mind.

“ _You think you small, Omote,_ ” the vampire's sealed persona spoke in a detached mental voice. “ _Souma's going to live with me at the castle, we'll rule it together once Chichi-ue steps down. I'm certain he chose our Souma to be his successor._ ”

“ _W-w-w-wait a minute!_ ” the pink-haired girl protested mentally. “ _Y-you can't expose our Souma to that kind of danger! He could get hurt, or-_ ”

“ _That's the risks of being a vampire. I don't expect you to understand, since you were raised to be... human._ ” 

Moka groaned to herself, as the mention of the word brought back painful memories of middle school, where she was rejected and shunned simply for being different.

“ _You never told him that,_ ” her counterpart spoke within her mind, “ _did you?_ ”

The troubled girl shook her head in response. “ _I don't want to worry Souma, I want him to be happy, together with me. We'll live together in our own house, raise our own family, suck his blood every day and-_ ”

“Moka,” a voice called out to her, which broke her out of her train of thought.

She quickly looked up, and saw her close friend staring at her. She laughed nervously and smiled in embarrassment, as several pink strands shot out of place. “Sorry about that, Souma,” she replied sheepishly, “I was just, um-”

“Thinking about sucking his blood,” Kurumu asked with a half-lidded look.

“Hey!” the vampire shot back indignantly. “ I think about other things, you know!”

They finally made their way into the kitchen, which looked in the best condition of any room in the house. In the middle of the room was a round table, at which saw a girl around their age, clad in a long striped purple dress. She wore armaments on her forehead, chest, and forearms, and had a pair of small ribbons in her lustrous silver locks. Her deep blue eyes seemed emotionless at first, yet they managed to see the faintest traces of a smile upon her pale face. She looked up to them, scribbled briefly on her notepad, and showed it to them. “Hello,” the writing pad read, “I'm Souma's roommate, Eucliwood Hellscythe.”

"N-Nice to meet you," the vampire spoke with a somewhat forced smile. “I'm... Souma's best friend... Akashiya Moka.”

“Hello, Akashiya-san,” came the mute girl's written reply.

" _Souma didn't tell me his roommate was this pretty!_ " the pink-haired girl angrily thought to herself, as she hid her building rage behind her smile.

“ _Pretty,_ ” her alter ego asked within her mind, “ _hmph, her beauty can't possibly compare to mine. Only I am worthy to be Souma's bride._ ”

“ _Um, don't you mean,_ we?”

“Y-y-yeah,” the buxom teenager spoke up, as she surmised their host was apparently a mute. “And I'm Souma's Destined One,” she continued, also with a somewhat forced smile, “Kurono Kurumu.”

“Hello, Kurono-san,” Eucliwood replied in print. “Destined One?”

“Y-yeah,” the white-haired youth spoke up, “don't mind her, she has... um... strange ideas about friendship.”

“I see.”

“ _Friendship,_ ” the incognito succubus asked herself mentally, " _is that all he sees me as? Why is he with some outsider, I'm the one who should be living with Souma, I can take care of all his needs._ ” She then proudly stuck out her large chest. “ _And I'm better built to boot!_ ” she added.

“And I'm, uh, Souma-san's... uh, most loyal friend,” the small witch tentatively spoke up, “Sendou Yukari-chan.”

“Hello, Sendou-san,” the silver-haired girl wrote in response.

The child prodigy looked briefly at her, then to herself. " _At least she's not much bigger than me_ ," she thought to herself, “ _I'd be really worried if she turned out to be another boob monster._ ”

Souma gave them a chagrined smile, and then scratched his cheek. "Mind setting the table, Eucliwood," he asked of his roommate.

"Sure," the quiet girl replied in print as she rose from her chair.

The three girls watched in silence as the armored girl went to the cupboard, pulled out five sets of bowls, cups, and silverware, and brought them to the table.

"I'll serve breakfast right away!" Souma announced with a smile. "I hope everyone's hungry."

Moka looked on as her groom made his way to the stove, and brought over what smelled like scrambled eggs, with sides of cooked sausage. Though the meal indeed smelled tantalizing, the sight of them together made the young vampire seethe inside. " _They look like a married couple!_ " she thought angrily, her smile becoming more strained.

The cyan-haired girl sighed in elation. “Oh, Souma,” she began in a dreamy voice, “I didn't know you cooked. I should have you try out some of my own.” She then walked over to him, took hold of his left arm and lodged it in her large bosom. “You can try out... anything,” she spoke seductively, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"K-K-Kurumu-chan!” the stricken youth protested, as she felt her rub against his arm.

An incensed Yukari glared at her classmate, and waved her wand into the air. A washing basin materialized over the incognito succubus, smashed down onto her head and drove her into the floor.

The buxom teenager quickly recovered, and got in the shorter girl's face. “Hey!” she protested angrily as she thrust her fists down. "What was that for!?"

"For trying to steal away my Souma!" the witch countered, as she closed her eyes and proudly stuck her nose into the air. “He deserves better than a mindless dairy cow like you!”

"He's my Destined One!” the incensed girl shot back. “So back off, you boobless buttinski!"

“Stop it, you two!” the vampire interjected as she got in between them. “Not this early in the morning, and not in front of Souma!”

Eucliwood gave her roommate a curious look, then wrote on her notepad again. "Your friends must really love you," her current page read.

“Yeah,” the white-haired youth replied, as he absently scratched his cheek. "They're a little crazy, but I love them too."

"You're lucky," the armored girl's next note read.

"You're part of the reason I'm so lucky," the Japanese teenager replied with a warm smile. "I love being your friend."

"I feel the same for you," Eucliwood wrote in response, a small smile on her own face.

The three visitors ceased their spat for the moment, and watched the peaceful and clearly affectionate interactions between the pair.

"Those two look way too close," Moka remarked, as her forced smile was replaced with a jealous scowl.

"She is not going to steal my Destined One!" Kurumu added, her fists trembling by her sides.

“He can't do this!” Yukari protested with an incensed pout. "He already has me and Moka-san! What has Hellscythe-san got that I don't got?"

A nervous laugh escaped the Japanese teenager, as he was clearly aware of their murderous glares aimed at him.

Unable to restrain her anger, Moka stepped forward and grabbed her close friend by the front of his turtleneck shirt. “Souma!” she spoke in a commanding voice. “Outside! Now!”

“Whoa!” the enigmatic student exclaimed as he was literally pulled out of the room. Once he'd been dragged out the door, it was slammed forcefully behind him, which shook the front entrance and brought dust down from the ceiling.

The remaining girls looked on in dismay as the sole man of the house left their sight. The next sound they heard was the front door being flung open and then slammed shut. They looked behind them towards the quiet girl, who set her load on the table, brought out her notepad and wrote upon it. “Does this happen often,” she asked in print.

Kurumu and Yukari hummed nervously as they looked at one another.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma grimaced as he was dragged forwards from the house, then off the beaten path. He then winced as he was hurled against a tree. Once he finally recovered, he saw the vampire before him, both hands on her hips and a severely annoyed expression on her otherwise cute face. There was even a twinge of red in her eyes, which indicated she was angry on more than one level.

"You didn't have to drag me!" the flustered youth protested. “Or slam me into a tree!” He then warily regarded the pink-haired girl, who no longer hid her emotions behind a smile. “So,” he began tentatively, “what's on your mind?"

“You know what's on my mind, Souma!” the sealed vampire shot back. "You're way too close to your roommate! It's like you made that promise with her instead of me! What's going on, Kurusu Souma, what is that girl to you?!"

"Eucliwood's just a friend,” the enigmatic student replied in a placating manner, “just like Kurumu-chan and Yukari-chan." Souma then noticed her scowl darkened. He was perplexed for a moment, but then realized how affectionately he'd spoken his roommate's name. He chuckled in dismay, as he realized he'd just made his situation even worse. "And, about that promise," he spoke hesitantly.

"What about it," the pink-haired girl asked with a very cross look.

"I,” he began tentatively as he looked away for a moment, “think we should get to know each other again first." He sighed deeply as he looked back to his close friend. "People can change a lot in eight years, so I want to get to-”

" _ **NO!**_ ” the vampire vehemently interrupted, her eyes glowing an indignant shade of red.

“M-M-Moka?!” the suddenly frightened youth exclaimed, as he felt a murderous aura about the female youkai before him.

“What do you mean, 'get to know each other again?!'” she demanded, her shoulders heaving and her fangs bared in anger. “You already know who I am, so what's with the cold feet all of a sudden? Do you really think I was joking when I made that promise to you?”

“Of course not, it's just-”

“Just nothing!” the enraged girl snapped heatedly as she grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the tree. “You are **MINE,** Kurusu Souma!” she proclaimed, her fangs bared in anger and her aura growing even more murderous. “I won't share you with anyone!” she continued, her whole body trembling in rage. “ _ **I WON'T!**_ ” she screamed as she aimed a right cross straight for the frightened youth's face. Souma barely managed to drop onto his butt, and the oncoming blow smashed into the tree behind him, and all but reduced it to splinters, which went flying in all directions.

The Japanese youth looked behind him, and saw the remains of the dead tree he'd been pinned against. He then looked up to the pink-haired girl, who looked positively terrified as her trembling hands covered her mouth. After a few seconds, she cried out in fear and ran screaming down the path. “ _ **MOKA!**_ ” he called out to the fleeing girl, but she paid him no heed and disappeared down the path. He got to his feet, and sighed mournfully at what had just occurred between the two of them. “Moka,” he said sadly.

  
*-*-*-*  


Later in the afternoon, Souma sat alone in his bedroom. Though he was still troubled by his latest fight with Moka, he managed to push it aside and began typing up an article on the Youkai Academy blog on his laptop. He was very grateful the school had a computer network, though with the Grand Barrier around the entire school, he couldn't have connected to the World Wide Web. Though he understood the dire need to have concealed their existence from mankind, it still proved to be a nuisance nonetheless. As he pondered the issue, his homeroom teacher told him the network had only been recently implemented. Indeed, he found the academy wasn't as technologically advanced as his hometown, though he was still grateful for the boon.

"To those who have followed my articles until now,” he wrote on his computer, “thank you. I'm glad I get to share my feelings. You know, I've always been alone. In my old school, people stayed away from me because they thought I had a gloomy and negative aura around me, and I've heard them call me things like "ghost," or "vampire," and I didn't exactly think like a normal person did.”

He paused for a moment, then collected his thoughts as he began to type again. “I questioned many of humanity's values and I've closed my heart to people, because I've always been suspicious of them. My grades weren't exactly great either. It's not that I wasn't smart or anything, not to sound like a pretentious know it all, but my I.Q is actually pretty high, but I use it on things like solving puzzles, memorizing directions and philosophy. I always drown in my thoughts on humanity, again and again I question how they can be so cruel, yet so kind at the same time, which one is the real humanity?”

A deep sigh escaped him, as he realized his questions about mankind hadn't answered during his stay at the academy. He realized much of the student body, as well as the faculty, had a very negative opinion about humans. The only one who seemed to have a favorable opinion of them was Nekonome Shizuka, who often spoke warmly of the human world. He wondered if she knew he was human, yet had somehow remained quiet. He was certain Mikogami knew he was human, for he'd personally sought him out for the academy. Though why he'd led him to such a dangerous environment as Youkai Academy was beyond him at the moment.

And then there was his least favorite person on campus, Arikado Genya. He was all but certain the black-clad man knew he was human. Indeed, he surmised Arikado knew more about him than he knew about himself, which greatly bothered him. The history teacher had said nothing truly demeaning about humans, but had gone to great lengths to present the various youkai races in a bad light, especially vampires. He was always aggravated how Arikado had relayed the many times the vampire race had been routed. “And all for the good of the world,” he'd always conclude. It made him worry about Moka's well-being, since her race was being denigrated on a daily basis. He hated the fact that his close friend was seemingly being targeted by Arikado, but every time he stood up for her, he'd been punished with detention. She was often given detention along with him. Even though she'd always told him not to worry, deep down he knew she was suffering. He'd tried to gain an audience with Mikogami on the matter, yet the headmaster seemed very elusive, which infuriated him to no end.

He then looked to his laptop, and realized he'd gone off on a tangent with his current train of thought. He quickly shook his head, and focused back on the task at hand. “I also feel like I'm not doing what I'm supposed to do in life,” he typed up, “like something is calling me, something familiar, something I've done before. My life up until now has been a series of never ending questions. Who am I and what am I here to do? Are my thoughts truly something only I can understand? Am I really all alone? Walking all alone to the path of my life's unanswered questions, thinking that the very life I live is an incomplete lie, dreaming of memories that aren't mine, feeling that who I am now is but a mask for my true self, a side of me I'm afraid to truly accept. Is this really where I want to live, alone in an endless sea of questions and memories? But this isn't the end, stay with me a little longer, and you'll hear the ending of my story."

Kurusu Souma sighed heavily, as he finally rested his fingers. "Well, those were heavy subjects," he commented as he looked over his latest work. "But my readers will get a happy ending next time." He smiled as he thought of all his friends. “Yes, we all deserve a happy ending, don't we?”

  
*-*-*-*  


Later that night, a lone figure sat in front of her laptop, her watery blue eyes fixated on the article before her. She wore a white hoodie with long blue sleeves, with a short black tank top underneath. She also wore the traditional academy skirt, with purple-striped stockings that covered nearly all of her exposed legs. Underneath her skirt was a leather belt that reached down and encircled her left thigh. She absently moved the lollipop in her mouth from side to side, enthralled by the article before her. The words she read struck a cord in her young heart, as a light blush appeared on her pale cheeks.in the girl's dorm, a girl with light purple hair was alone in her room, reading the Youkai academy blog.

"He's just like me," she spoke softly, a sad smile on her face. "We're both all alone,” she continued, as she bowed her full head of shoulder-length purple hair, “with no one to understand us." She looked back up, and began to re-read the material before her. "I must be with him, we belong together. Haha-ue would be so happy, that I'd found such a wonderful man." A soft sigh escaped her, as she imagined their future together. The lone girl was certain that after all her failures in love, she'd finally found the one for her. “Souma-kun.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Two days later, Souma was headed for class. He hadn't encountered any of his friends up to that point, and wondered if he was being shown mercy, or if it was merely the calm before the storm, as had been the case for most his academy days. "Monday blues," he grumbled, as a long yawn escaped him. "I'm always so tired on Mondays."

As he continued up the path, he saw a familiar pink-haired girl headed towards the school. “Hey Moka!” he called out and quickened his pace. He watched as she briefly glanced behind her, and hastened towards the school. “Moka, wait up!” he called out again, but his pace slowed as he realized she'd ignored him. His face became downcast, and wondered why the young vampire had tried to avoid him. “Moka.”

“Are you Kurusu Souma,” a soft female voice asked.

The white-haired youth gasped, as he hadn't sensed anyone behind him. He quickly turned around, and saw a pale girl in a white and blue hoodie behind him. Her fair head of purple hair was leaned to the side, and she had her legs crossed behind her. The most striking features about her was the lollipop in her smiling mouth, and her watery blue eyes, which curiously had no pupils. At first he wondered if she was blind, but the way she acted indicated it wasn't the case. “Yes,” he began warily.

"I'm Shirayuki Mizore, I follow your blog," the newcomer began with a smile. "I love all your articles, especially your new one."

"I-i-is that... so," the enigmatic student replied with a nervous smile. "I'm... flattered." He looked back towards Moka, who'd stopped and looked at them.

"I've printed all your articles,” Mizore spoke from behind him, “and compiled them into this scrapbook." 

Souma then felt an object pressed into his back. He turned around, and saw a snow-patterned leather binder being offered to him. "I see,” he spoke gratefully, yet cautiously, as he opened the scrapbook, “I'm... really....happy-” His words became stuck in his throat, as he saw the words "love," and "together forever," were frequently upon each article. " _I'm really frightened right now,_ " he thought to himself, as he felt a chill had run up his spine.

"Do you like it," the purple-haired girl asked with a light blush. "I even wrote comments about them."

The Japanese teenager winced as he read some of her comments. He became exceptionally leery when he came upon the phrase, “he is the one.” That reminded him of Kurumu's comments during their fight, which gave him a very disturbing idea of what the strange girl sought from him. "They're… interesting," he remarked warily as he handed the collection back to her, and slowly began to retreat.

"I really love what you write," Mizore spoke with a warm smile as she tiled her head to the other side. "The way you write about being alone, is something I can really relate to."

"Well," Soma spoke nervously, and then glanced down at his watch. "S-s-sorry, Shirayuki-san, but I'm going to be late. It was... nice talking with you,” he concluded as he turned around and planned to run very fast.

"Your personality and way of thinking is just like mine," the purple-haired girl admitted as she intercepted him and tightly hugged his arm. "You must be lonely, right? I also know how it feels," she confessed as she stared at him with her sad blue eyes.

The enigmatic student cringed as she felt his arm ensnared by the strange girl. " _I'm being stalked by a fangirl,_ " he thought ruefully to himself, a frightened expression on his face. " _I should really consider writing anonymously._ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Further up the path, Akashiya Moka looked back and saw her close friend with yet another girl, one she'd rarely seen before that day. She was decidedly upset about the situation, especially with how he wanted to have postponed their promise. The very thought infuriated her, yet it also made her sad, as she remembered how she'd lashed out at him in anger, and could've possibly killed him had he not avoided her attack. “Souma,” she spoke softly to herself, tears in her emerald eyes as she headed into the academy.

  
*-*-*-*  


Later in the day, most of the faulty was in the teacher's lounge, where they discussed their students along with current academy events. Arikado easily recognized Nekonome, as he'd been around her the most. He also saw an imposing red-haired man in track clothes seated at the table. Next to him was an auburn-haired woman with an overgrown bosom and a slutty face, dressed as inappropriately as she looked. Near the end of the table was a man in a white suit, black dress shirt and a white tie. He had shot black hair, sideburns, and sunglasses. His appearance also made the dhampir very suspicious of his intentions.

"Nekonome-sensei," the red-haired man spoke up.

The feline teacher turned and saw her associate, the gym teacher. "Hai, Kotsubo-sensei," she asked with her usual smile.

"You'd better be careful, there's a student in your class named Shirayuki Mizore, she's been very problematic since middle school."

Nekonome mewed in surprise.

"It's unprofessional to profile students like that," Arikado spoke up. "As teachers, we shouldn't overstep our bounds."

“It's also unprofessional to give advice that you don't follow yourself,” the auburn-haired woman countered.

“What do you mean,” the black-clad man asked suspiciously as he glared at her.

“I'm talking about the... excessive attention you've given Kurusu-kun, Akashiya-san, and to a lesser extent, Kurono-san.” The corners of her ruby lips pulled downwards into a frown. “Making that poor girl state in front of the whole class why her race needs to be wiped out, is it any wonder she was in tears afterwards.”

Kotsubo immediately rose from his seat, livid at he'd just heard. “You made Kurono-san condemn her own race?!” he demanded of the history teacher.

“Not just her,” the bespectacled teacher added, “but Akashiya-san as well. She'd had to listen daily about how her people are the scum of the universe and deserve to be exterminated, is it any wonder she's having self-esteem issues.”

The blonde woman gasped at what her fellow teacher had revealed. “Ririko-sensei, i-i-is that true?”

“She's never said it in so many words,” the slutty excuse of a teacher replied as she closed her eyes. “Fortunately, Kurono-san was more than talkative in that regard. Though her grades are wholly inadequate, her concern for her peers is exemplary.”

Arikado slammed his hands on the table and rose to his feet. “How dare you interfere with my students!” he snapped heatedly at the auburn-haired woman. “What I do with them is none of your business!” he concluded as he stuck his finger right in Ririko's face.

“They are _our_ students as well,” the bespectacled teacher retorted as she rose from the table, “and when _your_ ruthless actions interfere with _their_ studies in _our_ classes, then that definitely _is_ our business.”

Nekonome mewed in chagrin. “Ririko-sensei has a point, Arikado-san,” she nervously spoke up. “If you keep harassing students and ignoring protocol, you're bound to get in trouble.”

“It's not harassment, it's discipline,” the black-clad man countered. “They need to learn what happens to those who terrorize mankind, they'll live longer that way.”

“Oh really,” the auburn-haired woman retorted in a challenging tone, “so in other words this has nothing to do with history, it's all to further a personal agenda.” She placed her hands on her round hips, a vexed expression on her face. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised, especially considering the _questionable material,_ you're forcing them to learn.”

“Yes,” Kotsubo added with a suspicious look, “that's what it's starting to sound like to me as well. _Dracula,_ ” he asked sarcastically, “what sort of nonsense is this?”

“It is _not_ nonsense,” Arikado shot back, “it _is_ history! There's never been a greater threat to mankind than Count Dracula, and it's my job to teach my students why we can't afford another to take his place.”

“No,” Ririko interrupted firmly, “your job is to teach _history,_ not unsubstantiated myths and folklore.”

“She has a point, Arikado-san,” the man in the white suit finally spoke up. “What's you're doing in your class is anything but excellent, and it's bound to get you in trouble with the Shuzen family.”

“Shuzen,” Kotsubo asked with a surprised look, “you know of them, Excellent-sensei?”

“Their name carries a lot of weight in the youkai world, even the most staunch of criminals makes way for them. And if they find out one of us possibly has an agenda against them, they're bound to strike back.”

“Hmph,” Arikado remarked dismissively, “if Shuzen challenges me it'll be the last mistake he ever makes.”

“Are you mad?!” the man in white exclaimed in shock. “You're talking about the leader of the Japanese vampire nation!”

“Then I'll be doing Japan a favor by eliminating him. If he's not part of the solution then he's part of the problem.”

“You're insane!” the red-haired man declared, thunderstruck by what he'd just heard.

“You don't need to understand,” Arikado retorted as he glared at him, “you just need to stay out of my way.”

The imposing teacher growled in disgust as he threw his hands into the air. “I don't believe this,” he declared to no one in particular, as he looked away.

The black-clad man sat back down, and intertwined his fingers together. “ _It doesn't matter if any of you believe it,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _I will not allow anyone to bring Dracula back to this world. Regardless of who it is, all who desire the resurrection shall be erased._ ” His eyes looked intently ahead, as he considered the possible suspects who could've had such a goal in mind. “ _For the good of the world._ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


Outside the academy building, Souma and Mizore stood by the front of a pond within the forest. The white-haired youth chucked a pebble across the pond, but the results were rather disappointing.

“Hmm, only three skips,” the purple-haired girl asked, a twinge of pity in her soft voice. “Here,” she spoke as she picked up another pebble, “allow me.” She expertly flicked it towards the pond, and watched as it skipped repeatedly on the watery surface before it finally sank. “Oh, only nine times,” she remarked in a disappointed voice, “and I was going for a dozen.”

The enigmatic student chuckled nervously at her predicament. “ _Such high standards these youkai have,_ ” he thought ruefully, and then shook his head. “Anyway,” he spoke with a nervous smile, “I need to go now.”

“You can't,” Mizore retorted in a calm yet pleading voice as she instinctively hugged him. "I don't want to be alone again."

Souma grunted in response, not so much from her strength, but from the coldness of her embrace. It served as yet another reminder that he was no longer among humans. He glanced at his watch, and realized it was close to lunchtime. "Shoot," he remarked, "I missed _how_ many classes?" He cringed inwardly, as he realized with his inadequate grades, his academic plight had only worsened. “I'm sorry,” he spoke with a regretful look, “but I really need to go."

"You just want to see Moka,” the strange girl stated, an accusing tone to her otherwise serene voice, “don't you?"

“I didn't mention any names,” the white-haired youth offered with a nervous smile.

“Don't play dumb with me, you thought I didn't know about the two of you?” Suddenly, the air grew progressively colder, as an icy mist appeared on the ground around herself, Souma, and the pond. Freezing sounds soon came from the small body of water before them, which became covered by a thick layer of solid ice.

"Shirayuki-san," Souma asked with a frightened look, as he felt a swell of demonic energy within the girl before him. Suddenly, her pale hands took hold of the front of his uniform, and hurled him onto the frozen surface of the pond. He slid a good four meters before he finally came to a stop. “Shirayuki-san, what are you doing?!” he exclaimed, as he struggled to get to his feet.

“But it doesn't matter,” the purple-haired girl remarked, “in a few minutes it won't make a difference.”

The Japanese teenager inhaled sharply, as he got a horrible idea of what the possessive girl had in mind.

  
*-*-*-*  


Moka stood alone on the roof, troubled by the events of the day. She hadn't seen her close friend for most of the day, not since she'd met him near the academy entrance. “Souma,” she asked herself, “where are you?” At that moment, she felt her Rosario growing warm. She looked down, and saw a familiar glow from its crimson core, which told her that her alter ego was aware of the situation. “I'm sorry,” she spoke, as a deep sigh escaped her, “I didn't mean to lash at him like that. It's just-” Another sigh escaped her, as she regretted her actions the day before.

“ _I know how you feel, Omote,_ ” her counterpart spoke within her mind, “ _I'm also displeased with Souma, he needs to take our engagement more seriously._ ”

“But, what if he doesn't like us anymore,” the pink-haired girl asked worriedly. “What if-” She covered her face, aggrieved that she might've driven her close friend away.

“ _I doubt that's the case, after all he made an agreement with our sire. And I know he won't let this slide, so Souma better explain himself soon, if he knows what's good for him._ ”

“Ura-chan!” the sealed vampire protested vehemently.

“ _Hold that thought,_ ” her alter ego spoke urgently, “ _we have company._ ”

The female youkai instinctively looked behind her, and saw the same girl who'd appeared before Souma earlier in the day. “You.”

“How annoying,” the purple-haired girl remarked in a calm voice, “and here I thought I could've removed you before you noticed me. No matter,” she went on as she approached the nervous Moka, “either way there'll be no witnesses.”

The vampire instinctively got into a defensive position, and aimed a straight punch at the oncoming threat. However, the purple-haired girl merely moved her head to the side, and the blow hit nothing but air. “Too slow,” she remarked, and then kneed her opponent in the gut, which doubled her over. The Akashiya girl received three more knees, then a rising kick which knocked her to the hard stone floor.

The pink-haired girl groaned from the surprise blows, and began to sit up. But before she could've risen completely, her enemy stood over her, straddled her waist, and wrapped her hands around her neck. “You are such an eyesore,” the oddly-dressed girl spoke in a calm yet clearly unfriendly voice, “I won't have you interfere with Souma or myself anymore.”

Moka grabbed onto her wrists, and realized they were as cold as ice. Moreover, she felt ice forming on her throat, along with being strangled. She desperately thrust her fist forward, and shattered a large portion of her attacker's head. However, despite her condition, she didn't lose her deadly grip, which frightened the pink-haired girl.

“Disappointed,” her assailant asked tauntingly though what remained of her mouth, “Sorry to say, but the real me is with Souma now. Too bad you'll never see him again.”

“No,” the stricken vampire managed, as she felt her entire neck being frozen, “Souma.”

“Back off, you frozen floozy!” an angry female voice demanded from close by. Moka looked over, and saw a fully transformed Kurumu headed straight for them. She watched as the succubus flew towards her, somersaulted and then drilled both feet into her assailant's side, which all but shattered her entire body. The pink-haired girl felt the deadly grip weaken, and then pried the icy hands off her neck. She then threw them to the ground, frightened at the sight.

“Moka!” the buxom teenager cried out as she ran to her side. “Moka, you alright?”

The female vampire coughed painfully, as she felt her throat thawing out. “I will be,” she spoke hoarsely, “but we need to find Souma. That girl-” she mentioned, as she pointed to the remains of her attacker.

“Alright, leave it to me!” She got behind Moka, wrapped her slender arms under her chest, and took to the skies.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back at the pond, Souma had manged to regain his footing, and slowly backed away from the approaching Mizore. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"I won't let you run away," the pale girl spoke softly, yet also firmly, "all you need to do is be mine." As she continued to walk atop the frozen surface of the pond, her hands transformed into icy claws and her hair became crystalline in color. Moreover, large frozen spikes erupted beside her as she advanced.

"Shirayuki-san," Souma uttered in shock, as he finally got an inkling of her true nature, “what... are you?”

"I am a yuki onna,” the crystal-haired girl spoke softly, “I can freely control ice."

“A snow fairy,” the Japanese teenager asked with a perplexed look. He watched as the ice youkai produced a knife shaped icicle, which was hurled at him and quickly embedded itself in his forehead.

“Don't call me snow fairy,” Mizore replied in the same calm tone, though her brow was furrowed noticeably.

The enigmatic student quickly pulled the icy dagger out of his head, amazed he hadn't been fatally wounded from the attack. But before he could regain his bearings, he felt a cold touch upon his legs, which quickly became immobilized. He looked down, and saw his legs had been frozen, along with everything up to his chest. "I can't move!" he uttered, as he struggled to have broken free.

"Souma,” the transformed girl spoke with a soft smile, “we were destined to meet. Because we're both loners, fate has brought us together.”

The white-haired youth looked on, and soon saw his arms were frozen, which made his plight even more dire.

“We will definitely understand each other,” Mizore went on as she sat upon his frozen lap, “and warm our cold hearts." She caressed his face with one her claws, and removed her lollipop with the other. "Don't resist, Souma, this is our moment. Winter,” she continued with a warm smile, “has come at last.”

" _Blast!_ " the stricken youth thought to himself, as he saw his captor puckering her lips. “ _At this rate I'll-_ " He fiercely struggled to free himself, before his dark power did it for him.

At that moment, the figure of Arikado Genya appeared in mind. “ _The power of dominance,_ ” the mental image spoke impassively, “ _allows you to dominate the souls of the monsters you kill, and utilize their abilities._ "

Souma then gasped in realization at what he'd heard. “That's it!” he whispered to himself. He focused his thoughts upon the soul he'd absorbed. Though he couldn't free his arms, he knew he had no choice, unless he wanted to become a yuki onna's trophy. He unleashed a huge fireball that was nowhere near its mark, yet he watched as Mizore cried out fearfully and backed away. He then unleashed another with his other immobilized hand, which made the crystal-haired girl dodged instinctively to the side.

“Souma what are you doing?!” the frightened girl cried out, clearly terrified by the presence of fire.

Before he could've responded, his dark power flared up, and he felt his break free of its icy confinement. “ _No, don't!_ ” he cried out mentally to the sinister presence within him.

“ _I won't miss this time,_ ” the evil voice replied, as it aimed Souma's arm at the terrified yuki onna. “ _Third time's the charm!_ ” The vile essence laughed in anticipation as it concentrated the stricken youth's dark power.

“ _ **SOUMA!**_ ” a girl's voice screamed from above.

The white-haired youth looked up, and saw his close friend high above, carried by the fully transformed Kurumu. “Moka!” he cried out, startled and yet relieved that she'd come to his aid.

“No!” Mizore exclaimed softly, clearly shocked at the vampire's presence. She reared back with her right claw, and created a slew of icy daggers. She then thrust forth with her claw, which sent them towards the airborne pair. Kurumu quickly dropped Moka, and then veered out of the oncoming projectiles' path.

Once she'd landed on her feet, the vampire quickly ran to her stricken friend's side, as did the succubus a moment later. “Souma, are you alright,” she asked worriedly.

The white-haired youth looked to her, relieved at her safety as well as her timely arrival. “I am now,” he replied with a smile.

“Hold on, let me get you loose.” Moka nailed the ice around her friend with quick chops, which shattered upon impact.

"Why,” the yukai onna asked sadly, which got Souma's attention, “why won't you be mine?" As tears ran down her pale face, Mizore summoned another slew of icy daggers.

"No you don't!" Kurumu exclaimed as she stepped in the crystal-haired girl's path.

“Out of my way!” the despondent girl cried out as she hurled her frozen kunai at the succubus. The cyan-haired girl immediately unsheathed her claws, and rent them to pieces with a single swipe. Mizore conjured up and fired another volley, which met the same results.

As the two female youkai continued their battle of attrition, the female vampire had finally extricated her close friend from his icy prison. “Thanks, Moka,” the white-haired youth spoke gratefully.

“Anything for you, Souma,” the Akashiya girl replied with a tearful smile.

The enigmatic youth then turned to the battle before him. As he watched them continue to fight, he noted that the more Mizore's attacks were countered, the more despondent she became. He knew she would've tried something desperate before long, and quickly ran to the scene.

"Those who stand in the way of our true love should just disappear!" the yuki onna declared, her emotions overwhelming her better judgment. "Especially you, Moka!" she shouted as she aimed her next attack at the pink-haired girl in the distance.

“You wish!” Kurumu shot back as she prepared to charge the distracted girl. But before she could've attacked, Souma pulled her aside and then stood in the crystal-haired girl's path.

"Stop it!" the enigmatic student commanded. "This is going too far!"

"Why,” Mizore asked, as her tears continued to flow, “why are you stopping me? You should understand what it's like to be as lonely as me."

"But I'm not alone!" the white-haired youth shot back.

"Soma," the despondent girl moped, all but completely broken. “Even you... even you reject me?” She continued to weep, as her hair reverted to its normal purple color. “ _ **SOUMA!**_ ” she screamed at the top of her lungs, as a fierce blizzard blew through the area, which forced everyone to cover their eyes.

Once it had passed, the Japanese teenager and his friends looked ahead, and saw no sign of the crushed girl. A mournful sigh escaped him, as his face became downcast, unable to ignored the look of intense sorrow upon the yuki onna's pale visage. “Mizore-san.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Mizore reappeared under a tree near the gym, all but overwhelmed with despair. Her tears streamed down her face, as she couldn't handle the thought of being rejected, by the one man she thought could've understood her. “Souma.”

The yuki onna continued to weep, unaware of the sound of footsteps behind her.

  
*-*-*-*  


Later in the day, Souma and his friends were gathered in an empty classroom. The encounter with Shirayuki Mizore had shaken them, especially the white-haired youth, who knew she wasn't evil, just severely misguided. A deep sigh escaped him, as he privately dreaded the next encounter he might've had with the yuki onna. “Mizore-san.”

Around that time, the sounds of a wintry gale came from outside the academy, which startled everyone inside. “What in the world,” the cyan-haired girl asked in confusion.

At that moment, the door burst open, and the familiar form of Nekonome Shizuka entered the room. "Kurusu-kun!" she spoke in a panicked voice. "Are you all right?!"

"Yes,” the enigmatic student replied with a somewhat bewildered look. “What's... going on?”

The feline teacher mewed in chagrin. “They say Shirayuki-san attacked a teacher, and now she's missing!”

“What?!” Souma exclaimed in disbelief. “Mizore-san?”

“Yes, and I'm afraid once she's found, she'll be expelled for sure!” She mewed sadly, and lowered her feline head.

“No!” the white-haired youth shot back, shocked at the tragic girl's imminent fate.

“Hold on, sensei!” an unknown male voice declared from behind Nekonome. “Let's not jump the gun here!”

Everyone looked as a male student entered the room, clad in the traditional academy attire, save for the conspicuously absent tie. His chocolate brown locks were held back by a red band, and he wore a silver wolf's head necklace. Also around his neck was the long strap of his camera, and he held several photographs in his hand.

“Morioka-kun,” the blonde woman asked of the newcomer, “w-what is it? You haven't been taking any more dirty pictures, have you?”

“Dirty pictures,” Souma asked warily, and then sensed three murderous auras, all aimed at the unknown student.

“Heck, no!” the tall young man replied with a broad smile and a dismissive wave of his hand. “Just thought you'd want to see these.”

The group gathered around their homeroom teacher, and looked at the photos she'd been given. They showed pictures of Mizore, being attacked by an older red-haired youkai, with eight long tentacles and a octopus-like creature on his back. Nekonome gasped in shock, and turned to the newcomer. “Y-you mean-”

“Yep! Squidly Widly was gonna make the Snow Princess his woman, but she put him on ice! Served him right for not knowing how to treat a woman!” He then eyed the incognito vampire and succubus in the room. “I could demonstrate right now if-”

“I'll pass,” Kurumu interrupted, and nailed him in the gut with a side kick that knocked him out of the room.

The white-haired youth quickly brushed aside the incident in his mind, and looked back at the photos. “So Mizore-san is innocent!” he spoke urgently. “I need to find her, now!”

“I heard Shirayuki-san frequents the cliff near the tunnel,” Nekonome revealed to her students, “you might find her there.”

“Thanks, sensei, I owe you one!” He then ran out of the room, headed for the academy exit.

“Souma, no!” Moka called out as she pursued him. "It's too dangerous!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Kurumu yelled as she followed them out the door.

"Don't leave me out, Souma-san!" Yukari called out as she followed suit.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma acted upon his teacher's instructions, and headed out of the academy towards the bus tunnel. As he raced through the dead forest, he noticed the air had grown significantly colder, which told him he was on the right path. Moreover, he could've sworn he felt Mizore's intense grief, carried along the cold winds that assailed him.

After a couple of minutes, he finally arrived at the cliff. Near the edge was the despondent form of the yuki onna, who looked out over the blood-colored sea. "Mizore-san!" he called out as he ran towards her.

The purple-haired girl looked over her shoulder, and the enigmatic youth saw her face was still streaked with tears. "Souma," she asked sadly.

"Mizore-san,” the Japanese teenager shouted desperately, “I know you're innocent! It's not too late, come with me and we'll clear this up!"

The yuki onna merely looked away, and covered her face with her slender hands. "Souma,” she began in a broken voice, “I thought you'd understand me." She began to sob again, as the cold winds blew even harder. "But you rejected me,” she continued as she turned to face him, her arms wrapped around herself, “even you rejected me!”

“Mizore-san,” Souma spoke worriedly as he tried to reach out to her.

“Why,” the purple-haired girl asked with a downcast gaze, “why doesn't anyone understand me?” She wept bitterly, as her raging emotions called forth an intense blizzard. “ _ **WHY?!**_ ” she screamed in despair, as the ocean froze behind her.

" _ **SOUMA!**_ " Moka's voice called out. He turned and saw her running towards him, followed by the others.

"You…you rejected me,” the yuki onna sobbed, as the blizzard grew stronger. “For those people, you rejected me!” The purple-haired girl shivered, overwhelmed by her grief. “ _ **ME!**_ ” she screamed, as several heads emerged from the newly formed ice, all resembling Mizore.

"I'm all alone," one of the heads spoke, its voice echoing and distorted by sadness.

"No one understands me," another head added.

"Loneliness is all I know," the third head spoke.

"Even Souma rejected me," said the final head, "I'll die alone."

"Her thoughts," Souma spoke to himself as he stepped back. "I can hear them." He watched as the heads fully emerged from their base, attached to frozen bodies that resembled Mizore.

"I'll bury you all under pure white snow!" the yuki onna declared as her blizzard got stronger, and froze the very ground she stood upon.

"Mizore-san!" Souma shouted, as he placed his arms in front of his head and pushed through the blizzard.

"You'll all disappear!" the distraught girl laughed and cried simultaneously. “At least that way, we'll be together, Souma-kun.” Suddenly, the cliff she was standing on crumbled and she started to fall.

" _ **NO!**_ ” the enigmatic youth shouted as he lunged forward, slid across the frozen ground, and managed to grab the falling girl's arm. "Hold on!” he shouted to the stricken girl, who hung precariously over the frozen waters below. “I'm not letting you die!"

"It's alright, Souma," Mizore spoke through her tears. “At least you'll be, the last person I see.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Behind the youth, his friends found themselves confronted by the icy clones inadvertently created by Mizore.

"Lonely," one of the dolls spoke sadly as it approached Moka, its icy claws outstretched.

"So lonely," another doll added as it targeted Kurumu.

"I'll always be alone," the third spoke as it drew closer to Yukari.

“Save me the sob stories!” the cyan-haired youkai snapped at she nailed the ice clone in the gut with a vicious side kick. However, once the succubus made contact she was immediately encased in ice.

“Useless,” the frozen doll spoke in the same empty voice.

“Kurumu-san!” the small witch cried out, shocked by her classmate's predicament. She immediately produced her wand and raised it aloft. A washing basin materialized over her approaching enemy's head and dropped down onto it. Unfortunately, the bronze implement also froze upon contact and shattered into hundreds of pieces.  


“Hopeless,” the second doll commented.

The pink-haired girl gulped nervously, as she realized their predicament. She instinctively backed up, and felt a rock near her foot. She looked back, grabbed the rock from the ground, and hurled it with all her might at her enemy. Unfortunately, it also froze upon impact and shattered into snowflakes.

“Worthless,” the ice doll remarked.

“Souma,” the vampire spoke timidly, as she saw frontal attacks seemed futile against their enemies.

“Moka-san!” the young witch called out. “I'll distract them, you go for Souma-san!”

“But what about you?!”

“There's no time, get Kurumu-san away from them and leave the rest of me!”

“Alright,” the pink-haired girl spoke warily. She then raced to her glaciated friend's side, picked her up and ran from the oncoming foes.

“Here we go!” Yukari declared as she concentrated her youki and raised her wand aloft. “ _ **LYRICAL MAGICAL HAPPY HEART!**_ ” A slew of sharp iron tarot cards rained down on the ice dolls, designed to cut them to pieces. Though it was no more successful than their previous attempts, she watched as Moka ran past them, headed straight for Souma.

  
*-*-*-*  


"Mizore!” Souma called out as he struggled to pull his classmate up. “You really are my most impatient reader ever!"

"Impatient," the yuki onna asked as she hung onto Souma's arm.

"I'll tell you, the ending of my next article!" The white-haired youth's eyes glowed bright red, and he felt his strength increasing as he pulled Mizore up the side of the cliff. "'Things changed when I got into Youkai academy,'” he began, as he struggled to keep from being consumed by his dark power, “'all my questions about life were put on hold. When I met people that loved me, accepted me, I felt that I was needed, and I finally knew who I was! Thanks to Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu-chan, and Yukari-chan, my life of solitude and questions now has a happy ending, and a new chapter begins!'" Souma felt his dark power leaving him, though he managed to pull her forearm over the side of the cliff. "Mizore, my article's not complete, I want you to be part of my happy ending!" he pleaded proudly and sincerely. "Let's end this life of solitude and be friends, Mizore. Share my happy ending with me!"

"Friends," the purple-haired girl asked as she got her second arm over the cliff.

"Yes, Mizore, friends.” He helped her onto the cliff, and then to her feet. "You have to be there,” he spoke with a warm smile, “to share my happy ending. To share all the love and care I feel when I'm with my precious friends"

"Souma," the yuki onna replied, and all but broke into a fit of bawling as she tightly hugged her classmate.

"Lies,” an empty voice spoke from nearby, “what friends?"

Both looked behind them, and watched as the ice clones materialized, their claws outstretched.

"It's only fleeting,” the second doll added.

"True friendship is dying together," the third clone spoke in the same empty voice.

“ _ **Together,**_ ” the four ice clones spoke in unison.

“Oh no!” Mizore uttered, naked fear in her voice, "I-I can't control them anymore!" she clung to her savior as the one closest to him raised its deadly claws.

“ _ **SOUMA!**_ ” Moka's voice cried out as she ran past the clones, and went to push him out of the way. As she did, his left hand involuntarily lashed out, grabbed hold of her Rosario and pulled it off.

The white-haired youth found himself on the ground, a familiar object in his left hand. He looked up, and watched as his close friend was bathed in a hot pink demonic aura. “Uh, yeah, I meant to do that!”

“So silly,” the vampire spoke with an amused smile as she lovingly closed her eyes.

The sky above turned blood red, as a huge swarm of bats flew down from the velvet moon. They flew towards Moka and infused her body with an immense amount of demonic energy. One bat flew into her posterior, which caused her skirt to blow up for a moment. Another flew right into her chest, which expanded noticeably. Her hair turned from hot pink to silvery white, and when she opened her eyes, they'd turned to the color of blood, with slitted pupils. A huge burst of youki erupted from her manifested as a swarm of bats.

Once her transformation was complete, the daiyoukai turned to the one who'd released her. "I hope you say something that nice for our wedding vows," she spoke in a cool silky voice, as a seductive smile appeared on her pale face.

"Umm, now's not the time," the enigmatic youth remarked as he pointed towards the ice dolls. He looked on, and saw Kurumu and Yukari had approached from the clones' rear.

"Out of my way," one of the clones spoke threateningly as it approached Inner Moka.

"Do you want to die as well," a second one asked with outstretched ice claws.

"That's right, disappear," the third ice clone added.

“ _ **Disappear!**_ ” the four clones spoke in soul-chilling unison.

“Hmph,” the daiyoukai mused as she closed her eyes, “worthless puppets. The only ones who will disappear, _**ARE YOU!**_ " she shouted as she opened her eyes, and the dolls shattered almost in the same instant.

"N-n-n-no way!” Kurumu exclaimed in disbelief. “H-how did you do that?"

“Very simple,” the silver-haired woman spoke with a dark smirk. “When two demonic auras collide, the weaker one is pushed down. It's forced to submit, it gets hurt,” she continued with a sinister grin. “That's all there is to it.”

"Oh, I get it!" Yukari declared as she raised her index finger into the air. "It's the Kenpachi Law of Energy!"

“Exactly.”

The succubus groaned in response, as several of her cyan hairs shot out of place.

Souma groaned as he saw his close friend approaching him. He soon realized from his vantage point on the ground, he could've looked up her skirt, or seen the underside of her sizable bosom. He knew either outcome would've earned him a painful retribution on the vampire's part, so he tightly shut his eyes as he rose to his feet. But as he was about to straighten up, he felt himself grabbed by his tie and moved to the side. He opened his eyes, and found himself being held over the side of the cliff. “Moka?!” he protested frightfully, as his feet kicked helplessly in midair.

“You are beginning to annoy me,” the daiyoukai began with a cold stare. “Sweet talking this snowy twerp and being so affectionate with your little _playmate,_ ” she went on, her scowl darkening with the mere mention of the word. “Are you trying to incur my ire, Kurusu Souma?”

"I-i-it's not like that at all!" the terrified youth retorted desperately. “Arikado-san set that up, I had no say in the matter!”

“Arikado,” Inner Moka asked, her fangs bared in anger, “again?!”

“Y-y-y-yeah! I-I-I didn't want him to find out about our promise, that's why I wanted to put it on hold! Honest!”

An incensed growl escaped the silver-haired woman, as her left eyebrow twitched dangerously. Moreover, the hand that held Souma up by his tie trembled visibly, which made him even more afraid. After a few moments, she brought him back onto the cliff base, and led him towards the lone tree in the distance, where the scarecrow was located. All the while holding his tie as she went. The girls quickly made way for them, as they knew the daiyoukai was in a severely sour mood.

Once they reached the tree, the enigmatic youth was finally released and forcefully pushed against it. “Souma,” the vampire spoke in a cold angry voice, “why didn't you say that sooner? I am your betrothed, you shouldn't be afraid to share such concerns with me.”

A long sigh escaped him as he looked away. “You're right,” he admitted, “I should've told her the other day. I mean, your father went to a lot of trouble to keep this a secret, right? And I know he wouldn't want someone like Arikado finding that out. I, I was afraid of what he might do if he did, and that's the last thing I wanted.”

The silver-haired woman exhaled evenly, as she closed her eyes and folded her arms under chest.

“Moka,” the Japanese teenager asked nervously.

“Yes,” came the vampire's expectant reply.

Souma looked away for a moment, then back to his bride. “Do you, or your father, know who Arikado is?”

A deep sigh escaped the daiyoukai, as her face became downcast. “I wish I could tell you. Chichi-ue has a lot of enemies, though none of them match Arikado's description.” She looked away with a sour expression. “I'm certain the headmaster knows, but good luck getting anything out of him.” Her face became downcast again. “And Omote's had to suffer that madman's rantings and ravings since the beginning.” She opened her eyes, and looked sternly at her betrothed. “You are wise to be wary of him, this has nothing to do with education, this is more like... a vendetta.”

“Vendetta?!” the white-haired youth exclaimed.

“Yes, look at how proud he is when he describes the times we've been slaughtered. 'For the good of the world,'” she continued with a contemptuous scowl, “how dare he boast about genocide so brazenly.”

Souma gulped in horror at what she'd spoken.

“Am I wrong,” Inner Moka asked.

The enigmatic youth sighed to himself as he considered her words. “No, I agree he's prejudiced towards youkai, especially vampires. He speaks of your kind, as being pure evil and nothing more.” With a pained sigh, he reached out and took hold of her shoulders. “But I know that's not true!” he spoke gravely. “I can see there's good and evil in everyone.” He looked away, as he exhaled through clenched teeth. “And it aggravates me that he can't.”

“Of course not, he's a fanatic. He cannot be reasoned with, cannot admit he is wrong.” An aggravated hiss escaped her. “He doesn't even consider it. Such people are dangerous, Kurusu Souma. And somehow, we must stop him, for both our kind,” she concluded, as she lovingly stroked his face.

“Moka,” Souma spoke softly, as a blush appeared on his face.

The silver-haired woman looked away, then turned back to him. “But for now,” she spoke as she held her slender hand out, “I must rest.”

The enigmatic youth placed the Rosario in her grasp, and watched as she placed her free hand over his own, which made him blush again.

“I'll tell Omote of your reasons,” Inner Moka spoke softly, “please do the same, and continue to safeguard her. She needs you,” she continued, as she looked deeply into his gray eyes, “now more than ever.”

“Moka,” the strange student spoke in awe, touched deeply by her request. Privately he planned to honor it, regardless of what it might've cost him.

The silver-haired woman smiled, and took the Rosario from his grasp. With one fluid motion, she reattached it to its chain. “See you soon,” she spoke with a warm yet sad smile, “Souma.” She then lapsed into unconsciousness, and collapsed into his chest.

The Japanese teenager caught her and held her close, as her silver hair turned pink again. “Moka,” he spoke to the sleeping vampire, “I promise, I will protect you.”

  
*-*-*-*  


The next day, Souma and the girls were all gathered in the living room of the previously abandoned building. Most of the girls were seated, while Souma remained standing. They'd fought over who got to sit next to the white-haired youth, but the enigmatic student decided to stand, so the battle was resolved. Though inwardly, he knew the war was far from over.

"I'm so glad to hear that Mizore is doing better," the Japanese teenager remarked with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Moka spoke up as she looked sadly at her close friend, “I didn't even try to understand your reasons.”

"Don't worry about it," Souma replied with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you then.”

“It's fine,” the pink-haired girl replied with a smile, though the enigmatic youth could've detected a twinge of sadness in her eyes and her voice.

"We should celebrate!" Yukari exclaimed happily.

"I'll bake a nice cake!" Kurumu said excitedly, as she eagerly rubbed her hands together. " _I'll put a special love potion in Souma's slice,_ " she thought to herself.

At that moment, there was a significant drop of temperature within the living room, which made everyone shiver. "I feel cold," Eucliwood noted in print.

"Hello," a girl's voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone turned, and saw Mizore had made her way inside, sporting a much shorter haircut.

"Mizore-chan,” Souma spoke happily, “I like your new look, it really suits you."

"Thanks," the yuki onna replied with a light blush. "Souma, remember what you told me about sharing your happy ending?"

"Yeah," the white-haired youth replied expectantly.

"Well,” the purple-haired girl responded, her blush as bright as ever, “I accept your proposal.”

"Huh," a dumbfounded Soma asked.

"You said you wanted to start a new life with me." The oddly-dressed girl blushed more as she drew close to him. "So let's spend our lives together forever," she continued, as she wrapped her slender arms around him, “as husband and wife.”

"W-w-w-wait a minute!" the white-haired youth declared frantically as he blushed profusely as well. "Th-th-that's not what I meant!"

" _ **Souma,**_ " Moka, Kurumu and Yukari spoke in simultaneous anger, as they exuded a murderous aura.

Eucliwood frowned at him, and scribbled on her notepad. "Lecher," her note read.

"Not you too," Souma spoke in chagrin as he looked at his roommate. "Man, I have the worst luck with women."

"You are mine and mine alone!" the vampire declared as she pushed Mizore aside, and knocked her forcefully against the wall. She then tackled the enigmatic youth to the floor and opened her fanged mouth wide.

"No, don't!" Souma pleaded as he felt Moka's fangs break the skin of his neck.

“ _CAPU CHUUUUUUUUUUU!_ ”

" _ **GAH!**_ So much for a peaceful life," he muttered to himself as he felt himself drained yet again.

  
*-*-*-*  


Up on the top floor of the academy, Mikogami and Arikado were again in the middle of an important discussion.

"Eucliwood seems to have taken a liking to Souma," the headmaster remarked with an intrigued smile.

"Souma appears much different from Father," the black-clad man noted, though Mikogami could tell he wasn't entirely convinced. "He sounds just like the person Eucliwood described."

"You never told her that Mathias became Dracula,” the robed man asked pointedly, “did you?"

Arikado's expression became very grim in response. "Her emotions are a dangerous thing,” he explained. “Telling her something like that… would cause disaster." He then rose from his chair. “And that's something we can't afford, by any means.” He then turned and made his way out of the office.

The headmaster waited for several seconds, and soon sensed the black-clad man that made sufficient distance from him. “ _An understandable concern,_ ” he thought to himself. “ _However, one can never tell when disaster might strike._ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


Far west across the globe, laid the remains of an abandoned church, long since fallen into disarray. The cobblestone path that led to the chapel was in similar condition, and indicated none had ventured to the fallen holy place in much time. Gloomy skies hung overhead, as the ominous rumbling of thunder echoed from above, mixing with the cold winds to create a truly foreboding atmosphere.

Deep below the chapel, lied an altar room that looked anything but holy. Twisted demon heads decorated the arched buttresses that supported the ceiling, whose eyes and maws burned with spectral blue flames that made the chamber appear even more menacing. Splotches of dried blood decorated the damaged floor, along with old bones of victims, long since forgotten. The damaged ceiling was lined with cobwebs, and spiders crawled along their pathways, and gazed upon the scene below.

Within the room were several figures in dark hooded robes, who chanted in an ancient, forbidden tongue. At the head of the procession were three figures, their features hidden beneath their cowls. The leader was of modest stature for one of the region, the one to his right several centimeters taller. The figure to the leader's left seemed inordinately short, practically enough to have passed for a child. Before them was a blood-stained altar, upon which laid a ragged old purple cloak, and a crimson-colored priest's cap which had a golden trim that would've framed the wearer's face. Twin braziers flanked the altar, both glowing with the same spectral aura as the demonic carvings around the room. Behind the altar was a twisted crest, which depicted a great army of demons laying siege to a frightened human civilization.

“O great powers of Darkness,” the leader began in a booming voice which echoed throughout the entire chamber, “verily do we call upon thee in this, our most trying hour! We call upon thee to release the one we seek from the Underworld, the one who shall help purify this decadent world!”

The figure to his right stepped forth, and produced a vial from his belongings, which glowed with a bright crimson aura. The leader looked on, and saw the garments on the altar also glowed. He was pleased with the reaction, and knew it would've occurred had they brought forth the blood of the one who's slain their fallen comrade long ago. The man at the front of the procession took the vial, opened it, and cast its contents onto the altar.

“Accept this sacred offering!” the cult leader declared, his hands upraised dramatically. His robe sleeves fell down, and exposed the sleeves of a neatly pressed white coat. “And bring forth our brother, into the world of life!” he screamed in a commanding voice.

His upraised hands glowed with a sickly purple aura, and the altar before him reacted in kind. Bolts of evil energy shot throughout the room, and centered on the ruined garment upon the altar. A portal appeared upon the altar, and the screams of the tormented resounded from within it. The tattered cloak soon rose into the air, along with the old cap. Wisps of dark energy shot forth from the portal, as the screams grew even more agonizing. The released energy soon centered upon the levitating garment, and coalesced into the beginning of a humanoid shape. The lower part soon solidified, and formed a pair of deathly pale feet, which were quickly adorned by a pair of ancient shoes with pointed ends. It stretched forth its hands, which revealed a pair of long-fingered claws. As its arms and legs formed, an ancient purple robe with flowing sleeves appeared on its cadaverous form, bound at the waist by a dark purple sash. The red cap settled upon its head, which materialized as a ghastly visage, devoid of any humanity. The figure then reached back, pulled its hood over its head, and floated down to the altar, its feet touching the stone surface.

The evil resonance faded, and those gathered pulled back their cowls as they beheld the figure upon the altar, whose face was downcast as he stood solemnly before them. At the head of the dark procession, the leader pulled back his hood, which revealed a head of well-groomed brownish gray hair, and decidedly western features. “It is done,” he spoke with a strong sense of satisfaction, “the one we sought, has returned.”

“So it would seem,” his taller comrade spoke in a deep, urbane voice. He pulled back his hood, which revealed shoulder length black locks, along with a neatly-trimmed mustache and imperial beard. Though his features seemed quite pale, they clearly identified him as a man from the east.

“At last,” the shortest of the trio spoke eagerly, as it pulled back its head, revealing a young girl's face, with messy black hair done up in two small ponytails, high up on her head. A pair of silvery locks were present in the middle of her hairline. Her features also defined her as one from the east, though much paler than those of that region of the world. “He has returned,” she spoke with a broad grin, which exposed her elongated incisors.

The tallest of the group gazed at her, then to the figure upon the altar. “Welcome back to the world of the living,” he spoke reverently, as the figure raised its deathly pale visage towards him, “dark priest Shaft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: My new chapter was completed sooner than expected! Souma's terrible luck with women strikes again and Mizore has the strangest way of taking his speech. And Souma's dream takes place twelve years before Lament of Innocence and I will elaborate more on Matthias and Eucliwood's past in the future.  
> 


	7. Genius and a Vampire

It was a dark night within a magical realm, which existed far beyond what most mortals would've defined as reality. Within the heart of the dimension lied a grand mystical palace, which glowed with a soft azure luminescence, from which the realm's rightful ruler had reigned for centuries. Save for an attempted coup a hundred years back, along with a war that had lasted as long as many remembered, one might say her reign had brought much prosperity to her domain. Aside from that, the magical realm of Villiers was a land of mystery and legend, one few knew truly existed and fewer had even visited.

Within the palace was a huge room with a domed ceiling, with intricate carvings all along the walls. A large circular opening was at the top of the room, which had a bright azure glow to it. Standing alone in the room was what looked like a young girl with very long bluish gray hair, done up in two pigtails. Yet despite her youthful appearance, her golden eyes held much wisdom, along with a hint of mischief. She wore a long white coat with frilled sleeves, which had two black pens in her breast pocket. She also wore a black dress shirt and a purple tie underneath, and a red and black pleated checkerboard skirt. Her slender calves were graced by short black stockings, with matching shoes.

Suddenly, a magical chiming came outside the room, which told the mysterious woman that she had a visitor. She didn't need to push out her senses to learn the person's identity. “Enter,” she spoke in a wise yet playful voice.

A few seconds later, a shorter girl entered the domed chamber. She had a full head of short brown hair, mostly concealed by her light-colored bonnet that had two ribbons on the sides. She had violet eyes, and a single fang in her smiling mouth. She wore a frilly pink and white dress upon her slender frame, along with white stockings and hot pink shoes.

"Ariel-dai-sensei," the brown-haired girl began with a respectful bow, "Refrain Year Rising Class Number 634526379 Genius Masou Shoujo Haruna-chan reporting!"

The demure woman chuckled lightly in response. “ _I'm amazed she said that all in one breath,_ " she thought to herself, unable to conceal her smile. “Ah, Haruna-san, I have a very special job for you."

"Tell me!" the young girl spoke with a proud smile and a clenched fist. "Whatever the job, you can leave it to me!” she boasted, as she stuck her thumb into her chest.

The older woman's smile broadened in response. "I want you to look for the new Dark Lord, and bring him here to Villiers. We know he studies at Youkai Academy, but a magical force there is preventing me from learning his identity.”

"And you want me to find him,” the younger girl asked with an eager smile.

"Yes, find him and bring him to me, I'll send you there as a student. Your uniform will arrive shortly, so I want you to try it on before you depart."

"You can count on me!" the brown-haired girl proudly replied.

"And along with the Dark Lord, Lilia-dono wants us to bring Alucard-dono to her," she spoke with a wry smirk. "She longs for a... reunion with him."

"To Youkai Academy then!" Haruna proclaimed, confidence in her voice as she pointed to the ceiling. "I'll use my genius to bring both of our targets here! With my unparalleled intellect I cannot fail!"

Ariel chuckled in response. “Yes, do your best, Haruna-chan. I know I can count on you for that.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Meanwhile, within the academy courtyard, Souma sat upon a bench with the somewhat reformed Komiya Saizou, as they drank coffee and discussed their problems. "You know most of my friends are girls,” the white-haired youth asked his acquaintance, “right?"

"Yeah you lucky bastard!" the taller student replied with a proud smile, and absently stretched in his seat. "I'd kill to be in your position!"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, sometimes I find them angry at me for small things and I try to balance the time I spend with each of them.” A deep sigh escaped him as he pondered his situation. “But they get jealous really easily."

"Wow, tough break, having to deal with all that." The unruly student patted his acquaintance on the back. "But hey, don't sweat the small stuff! All part of finding the one, right?"

“I wouldn't call it small stuff,” Soma replied warily. "There was this one time I told Mizore I couldn't skip rocks with her because I had to help Eucliwood with the laundry” He cringed as he recalled what happened afterwards. “And she gave me the cold shoulder."

"Gave you the silent treatment the whole day, huh," the incognito orc asked. “That's rough.”

"No,” the enigmatic student replied ruefully as he rubbed his shoulder, “she literally froze it. Thank Kami it's not frostbitten."

The boisterous youth leaned his head back and laughed uproariously. "You're life's just like those animes with one guy and a ton of girls!"

"Yeah and it's stressful as hell, I haven't had an ounce of free time in weeks." Souma yawned, and rubbed his gray eyes. "I have to do all my studying at night. I appreciate the peace and quiet, but even then I'm not entirely safe."

"Hey,” the taller student replied as he turned his head to him, “you have to tell them that you're a man and you need your space!"

The enigmatic student gave him a rather dubious expression. "That's all well and good, but would you want to get on Inner Moka's bad side?” Souma shuddered as he remembered the times he'd experienced the daiyoukai's wrath.

"Hmm, good point," Saizou remarked warily, a fearful expression on his face as he rubbed his chin. Clearly he remembered his own encounter with the super vampire. His expression then changed, as if a realization had dawned on him. "Wait, when did you find the time for this conversation?"

"I told them I was sick," the white-haired youth replied with a nonchalant shrug, along with a confident smile. "I don't think they'll find me here." He took another sip of his coffee, satisfied as the warm liquid passed down his throat. He sighed happily, as he felt secure next to his acquaintance.

Suddenly, the air grew progressively colder, which startled the white-haired youth. "Did you just feel a chill," he asked as he turned to his comrade.

"B-Behind you!" the incognito orc declared fearfully as he pointed towards Souma's rear flank.

The enigmatic student looked behind him, and saw a familiar girl less than a meter from him. Though her expression was unreadable, the cold, malefic aura she exuded was unmistakable. He laughed nervously, as he had no idea she'd have found him, or have concealed her presence so well until it was too late. “Mizore-chan,” he spoke in a nervous, shivering voice.

"If you say you're sick,” the yuki onna spoke in a soft yet clearly annoyed voice, “let me give you a cold."

The area around the bench soon became surrounded with a cold mist, which made both male students shiver. Souma winced, and soon felt ice forming on his legs. He looked down, and saw his legs had been frozen in place. He would've only watched as the pale girl came around to his side of the bench, and leaned close to him. “Let's talk.” She then took hold of the partially immobilized youth, placed him over her shoulder, and began to walk away.

The white-haired youth was both flustered and embarrassed by his predicament, and looked back to his acquaintance in chagrin as he was carried off. "Um, see you later Saizou!" he called out.

"Uh, yeah,” the taller student replied timidly, “sure thing! Remember to lend me those DVDs!”

"Got it!" Soma shot back, and then looked over his shoulder towards his captor. “If I ever get out of this one,” he thought ruefully to himself.

"Blowing off your fiancé to spend time with a hoodlum," the yuki onna remarked in a calm yet deadly voice. "I should just freeze you whole, so you won't go anywhere ever again."

The Japanese teenager groaned in chagrin, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma spent much of the rest of the day with his most impatient reader. They skipped rocks over the pond, though the yuki onna still beat him every time. They looked over the cliff for several hours, and Mizore told him much about her life. She told him about her village, her mother whom she loved dearly, save for her inordinate love of firearms. That fact made Souma very wary, especially when she mentioned the possibility of a “shotgun wedding.” Needless to say the white-haired youth wasn't amused.

After he'd kept her satisfied with his company, they parted ways and he returned to his home with Eucliwood. They sat on the porch together, as the sounds of the night echoed around them.

"Today was a long day," the Japanese teenager remarked with a weary sigh. "I love spending time with my friends, but they've gotten a little needy as of late."

The silver-haired girl looked to him for a moment, then wrote on her notepad. "You can always talk to me," her printed response read.

"Thanks," the enigmatic youth replied with a grateful smile, "at least you don't put me through any everyday stress."

The necromancer hummed in agreement, then scribbled on her notepad again. "Soma,” her next page began, “how do you see me?"

"Huh," the Japanese teenager asked with a confused look.

She looked at him for several long seconds, her expression unreadable. She then wrote her next statement. "Do you love me as much as you love Moka," the page read.

"W-w-why are you asking me this all of a sudden?!" the startled youth asked with a furious blush, clearly at a loss for words.

"No reason," the quiet girl's response read, as if it was prepared in advance. She looked to the velvet moon above, and wrote on her notepad again. "It's getting late."

"Yeah,” the enigmatic student noted with a nod, “we should turn in soon." Souma rose from his seat, and smiled at his roommate. “Pleasant dreams, Eucliwood.”

A small smile appeared on the armored girl's face, as she held up her notepad. “You too,” the last page read.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma opened his eyes, and found himself trapped in a very small and dark space. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there, for the last thing he remembered was going to bed. He wasn't sure if he'd been abducted in his sleep, because he clearly didn't remember being awoken. He also noticed that his arms were folded across his chest, which troubled him greatly.

Suddenly, the sound of creaking wood came from above him. He sat himself up, looked about the area and saw nothing but darkness. He brought his hands up, and saw unfamiliar sleeves before him. He looked down at himself, and saw a green and black robe upon his person. He then felt his hair was much longer, and had a distinct curl that to it. “ _I must be,_ ” he thought worriedly to himself, “ _Matthias again._ ” He took in his darkened surroundings, which were completely unfamiliar to him. “ _But where am I,_ ” he asked himself mentally, “ _and why do I feel so... cold?_ ”

He warily got to his feet, and looked about the area. Though it was without any discernible light, he found he could've seen perfectly, which troubled him. He soon found himself in what looked like an underground crypt. He looked at his feet, and saw he was standing in an opened coffin. He would've gasped in fright, yet his body wouldn't react to his wishes, which he found disturbingly peculiar.

Suddenly, an immense amount of dark energy manifested from nearby. He looked to his right, and saw a huge nebula of spectral blue energy, which illuminated the crypt in an unearthly aura. Within the nebula materialized a skeletal torso, clad in a tattered blue cloak. Its cowled head was bowed, as it held its blackened scythe in a respectful manner.

“ _ **My lord,**_ ” the figure spoke in a twisted sepulchral voice, “ _ **I hath failed thee. The human, Leon Belmont, hath overcome mineself.**_ ”

Matthias' face registered shock, as did Souma. “Be this true,” the dark-haired man asked in disbelief.  


" _ **Yea, verily is he as strong as thou hath proclaimed. He didst promise to hunt thee down, with the very weapon thou hath granted him. Whether it be he or his kin, he doth promise thine death.**_ ”

"I accept his declaration of war." Mathias closed his eyes in response. And while Souma couldn't have communicated, he sensed the man's thoughts and feelings. He realized the Englishman was distraught, as if he'd lost his own brother. Yet he also felt resolute, as there was a burning desire in his heart that he planned to fulfill, even if it took an eternity. “So be it,” he finally said.

" _ **What is thy bidding, my lord,**_ ” the spectral figure asked, like a subordinate addressing its master. “ _ **Wilt thou seeketh mine heiress? With my powers, thou canst visit her whenever thou dost desire.**_ "

"Nay," the robed man replied grimly, "Eucliwood wouldst be most distressed if she wert to encounter me now.” A deep sigh escaped him, as he bowed his head. “Though it hath been twelve years since we last met, twould be best if she wert never to meet me again."

" _ **As thou doth wisheth, my lord,**_ " the incarnation of death responded with a respectful bow.

The black-haired man then looked past his underling, to the world outside. "Yea, the man known as Matthias Cronqvist, is no longer. Mine new moniker, shalt mean both devil and dragon. Verily shalt I curse God and protecteth the Underworld, forevermore." He looked down, to the red jewel on his neck, which glowed with his determination. "Yea, I hast become the Devil himself; through this, the Crimson Stone."

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma awoke with a start, and instinctively sat up. He looked about the area, and found himself in his bedroom. He looked out the window, and saw the sun had begin to peek over the weirdly-colored horizon. He held the sides of his head, still shaken by what he'd experienced. "Another weird dream," he remarked as he climbed out of bed. “Is that... really true?” He looked towards one of the walls, and imagined the room where his roommate slept. “Eucliwood did say I left her in a past life, that must be what she meant.” He furrowed his brow as he considered the matter. “But... why,” he asked himself, unable to have discerned why his previous incarnation had abandoned not only his beloved, but his humanity as well. Though when he considered all the facts about his dream, he quickly deduced that Matthias had become a vampire, and didn't want the necromancer to learn his dark secret. He bowed his head, as a heavy sigh escaped him. "I shouldn't tell Eucliwood about this, who knows what'll happen if she learns what became of him."

He made his way to the bathroom, and began the process of making himself presentable. And since he experienced no disturbing dreams in the meantime, the process went a lot quicker. He showered, brushed his teeth, and got into his school uniform. "I'm sure Eucliwood's hungry," he remarked with a wry smile,"I'll prepare something extra special!"

  
*-*-*-*  


Eucliwood sat alone in the living room, clad in the same attire as always, as she impatiently awaited the arrival of her roommate. She found herself becoming accustomed to the surprisingly normal routine of her current life, which considering what she'd experienced over the last millennium, was a welcome change indeed. It almost made her feel, human, something she thought she could've never understood. Yet through her reunion with her long-lost love, she'd begun to regain what she'd lost to time.

As she continued to wait, a light growl came from her stomach. "I'm hungry," she thought to herself.

"Sorry for the wait!" a male voice called out from upstairs.

The silver-haired girl looked to her right, and watched as her roommate made his way downstairs, a somewhat apologetic smile upon his pale features. As he drew near, his presence eased all of her tensions and anxieties. She briefly scribbled upon her notepad, and showed it to him. "It's alright," the first page read, "what's for breakfast?"

"Spanish Omelette," Soma replied with a warm smile.

"Sounds great," Eucliwood wrote.

"Okay, it'll be ready in a few minutes!" With that, he disappeared into the kitchen, and began his labor of love.

Eucliwood looked through the door, and watched as the enigmatic youth pulled the necessary ingredients out of the pantry, along with two large bowls, a frying pan, a cutting board, a whisk and a moderately long kitchen knife. He began by cracking three eggs into one of the bowls, and beat them vigorously. After that, he diced up the potatoes, peppers, and onions, and fried them in olive oil.

A long sigh escaped the ancient necromancer as she watched him preparing their meal. " _Mathias and I are together again,_ " she thought to herself. " _But,_ ” she continued mentally as she gazed at a spot on the floor, “ _there are so many girls in the way._ " She closed her eyes, as she envisioned the four teenage youkai who'd sought her long lost love. “ _And especially, that ojou-sama._ ” She imagined the humanoid form of Moka, with her bright pink hair and cheery disposition. It was soon replaced by the image of the more vampiric Moka, with her lustrous silver hair, imperious demeanor and mildly intimidating aura. “ _She's the one Alucard warned me about._ ” A light sigh escaped her, as she recalled her last meeting with the dhampir. “ _It's not that I'm ungrateful for him reuniting me with Matthias, but still-_ ” She closed her eyes, as he didn't want to have recalled the task he'd assigned her.

"I love my stress free mornings," Souma's voice spoke from the kitchen, which broke the troubled girl out of her train of thought. She looked up, and saw he'd finished preparing their meal. He'd placed them upon the two plates he had set up, and began to turned towards the living room. wore a blissful smile on his face as he finished preparing and plating the omelet.

A small smile appeared on his face as she saw him emerge from the kitchen. " _At least I'm living alone with him,_ " she thought to herself, " _I'm just glad we're together again._ "

"Alright, it's ready!" Souma announced as he put his latest work on the table.

The silver-haired girl was greatly pleased by the smell of the recently-prepared meal, which she deemed sufficient for breakfast. “Looks good," she wrote on her notepad, “thanks again, Souma.”

  
*-*-*-*  


The white-haired youth watched as his roommate began her meal, as she made pleased sounds, which told him she was enjoying breakfast. “ _Hah, looks like that really hit the spot,_ ” he thought to himself, a smile on his face. “ _But I wonder, what her voice sounds like?_ " Souma tried to have imagined her voice, when an image of her from his earlier dream appeared. “ _Wait, now I remember!_ ”

" _I thank thee most earnestly,_ " the image of the ancient Eucliwood spoke to his previous self, " _verily dost I treasure the time we doth spend together, whether in this world or in thine. And please, call me Eucliwood._ "

“ _Okay,_ ” the Japanese teenager thought to himself, “ _I got it now._ ” His mind focused on his roommate, during the serious discussion they had when they'd first moved in together.

" _Take it from me,_ " she spoke with a grave expression, " _there's always a price to pay for having too much power._ "

Suddenly, the image became bathed in a crimson aura, as Eucliwood was replaced with the imposing vampire he'd seen in his dreams, clad in the twisted golden armor he'd rarely donned. “ _Good and evil are just words,_ ” he spoke with a dismissive scowl, as he turned around and disappeared in a black mist, “ _power always wins._ ”

“ _ **GAH!**_ ” Souma exclaimed, aghast by what he'd seen in his mind. “ _My gosh,_ ” he thought with a worried look, “ _did- did I actually think like that?_ ” He groaned wearily, and held the sides of his head.

A light tapping noise came from nearby. He looked, and saw his roommate's pen motioned towards her notepad, which lied face up on the table. “Are you alright,” the page read.

The white-haired youth paused at first, as he didn't want her to realize what just went on in his mind. “Yeah, I-I'm fine.”

The quiet girl hummed in response, and her expression told him she wasn't convinced. She then scribbled on her notepad, and showed him her latest entry. “If you say so.”

Souma groaned to himself, ashamed at what had just occurred. “ _Man, was I really that... evil?_ ” He held the sides of his head, and shook it in denial. “ _No, it-it can't be!_ ” He then recalled the times he lost control of his powers, and how it frightened those around him. “ _Who... am I?_ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


The rest of breakfast went without incident. After saying goodbye to his roommate, Souma made his way out of his domicile and began the long trek to the academy building.

"I wonder what's new today," he remarked, then followed up with a long sigh. "What I wouldn't give to spend the rest of the day off."

"Ohayo Souma!" a female voice cheerfully cried out to him.

He looked behind him, and saw his favorite pink-haired girl headed his way. "Oh, ohayo Moka!" he replied in turn. He waited up, let the vampire run to his side and possessively hug his arm, which didn't bother him as much as opening day ." _Never mind,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _I want to spend the rest of the day with Moka._ "

"Souma!" an energetic girl's voice called out from behind.

“Hey, Kurumu-chan,” the enigmatic student began pleasantly as he looked over his shoulder, “how are you-” He got no further as his head was grabbed from behind and pulled into a familiar bosom.

“Oh, Souma,” the buxom teenager spoke lovingly as she ran her fingers through his hair, “I'm so glad to see you, let makes today a day to remember!"

The stricken youth made strangled sounds. “Can't... breathe,” he managed as he was pulled deeper into his classmate's chest. Suddenly, a loud banging sound came from nearby, and Souma found himself abruptly released from the incognito succubus' grip. He looked down, and saw her face down on the ground with her legs sticking up behind her. A large washing basin was seen on the back of her head, which was apparently the reason for his release.

“Get away from him, you big-breasted prima donna!” a little girl's voice protested vehemently.

The white-haired youth then noticed a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the arms belonged to a small brunette girl, who possessively hugged the comparatively towering student. “I'm gonna be the one to marry Souma-san, and I'll save his troubled soul from the darkness, desu!”

“Yukari-chan,” the Japanese teenager remarked, touch and yet also a bit embarrassed by her actions and her declaration. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill, and then watched as his apparent captor was instantly encased in ice. The shocked expression on her face clearly indicated she hadn't seen it coming.

“Spare me the melodrama,” a calm female voice spoke up. The enigmatic student looked to his right, and saw a purple-haired girl in a white hoodie next to him, a warm smile on her pale face. “I shall be the one for Souma,” she began as she wrapped her arms around him, “he'll be my lover and my hero.”

“M-M-Mizore-ch-ch-chan,” the strange student replied warily, shivering from both the drop in temperature along with her sudden appearance.

“Hey!” Moka protested heatedly as she pulled him away from the yuki onna. “Souma is mine!”

“No, he's mine,” the purple-haired girl retorted in a soft yet challenging tone.

“You're both wrong!” Kurumu interjected as she grabbed him from behind. “He's mine!”

“Souma-san is all mine!” Yukari proclaimed as she grabbed his side.

The four youkai girls began rapidly pumping their fists up and down in the air, which temporarily freed the distraught youth from his dilemma, but also made him sigh in chagrin. “Every day now,” he muttered as he made his way to class.

"Wait up, Souma!" Moka's voice cried out as she caught up to him and hugged him from behind."I sort of missed breakfast today, so-"

The leery student looked behind him, and watched as his close friend opened her mouth, which exposed her deadly incisors. “Here we go again,” he thought ruefully to himself.

“ _CAPU CHUUUUUUU!_ ”

“Guh!” the white-haired youth groaned as he felt his blood being drained yet again. " _This really bother me anymore, and yet-_ " he thought to himself, perplexed at how he'd become a vampire's daily blood bank.

"Oh, Souma's blood is definitely the best!” the pink-haired girl spoke to herself as she lovingly held her cheeks and moved her head from side to side. She also leaned over slightly and bent her knees, which caused her shapely posterior to thrust out provocatively. “It's the right blend of minerals and the perfect type! Oh, I always feel so energized when I drink it, I do believe I'm getting addicted! I could drink it morning, noon, and night, and never get tired!"

“Um,” the enigmatic student began warily, “you do realize you're thinking out loud?”

“ _ **WAH!**_ ” the vampire shrieked, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. “Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Souma!” she replied hastily, her eyes winced shut in embarrassment as she held the back of her head with her right hand, as several pink hair shot out of place. “I just can't get enough of your tasty blood, it's just that special!”

“Yeah,” Souma began sheepishly, as he wondered if it was the only thing she liked about him, “ so I see.”

  
*-*-*-*  


The academy bell rung, which signified the start of homeroom. In her usual spot behind the teacher's desk, was their ever-exuberant homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka. Next to the desk was a slender young girl, dressed in the traditional academy attire. She had short brown hair, bright violet eyes and a cocky smile, which revealed a single fang.

“Hello, everyone!” the blonde woman began happily. “So nice you could all make it! I hope you're all keeping up with your studies, as finals for the semester will be coming up very shortly!”

“ _Just the news I_ didn't _want to hear,_ ” Souma thought with a light groan, as he knew his grades were in dire straits.

“Now,” the feline teacher continued, “even though it's late in the semester, we have a special transfer student, who'll be attending our academy from this point forward. Please,” she continued as she turned to the girl beside her, “introduce yourself to the class.”

At the classroom, as soon as everyone was gathered. Nekonome told the class something important.

"Hello Youkai Academy!" the girl announced in a voice much louder than her body would've suggested. "I am Haruna-chan, the genius transfer student!” she went on, as she stuck her left index finger in the air. “Be in awe of my brilliantly brilliant brilliance!"

"By her what," Saizou asked with a blank look.

“Hmph, talk is cheap,” Kurumu muttered with an annoyed look, “let's see her go against Yukari-chan in battle of wits, I doubt she'd last five minutes.”

"She's energetic,” Souma remarked to himself, “I'll give her that." He then heard a nervous laugh behind him, which he'd known came from Moka. “Is something wrong,” he asked as she looked over his shoulder to his close friend.

“Um, she... reminds me of someone,” the vampire began with a chagrined smile, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of her head, “save for... that, um, brilliant part.”

The white-haired youth groaned to himself. “Yeah, she tries way too hard,” he admitted as he hung his head low. “Brilliantly brilliant brilliance.”

"Haruna-san,” the homeroom teacher spoke up, “take the seat next to Kurusu-kun."

“Hai, sensei!”

Souma groaned in chagrin. "I guess that makes me the welcoming committee," he muttered, less than enthused at the prospect. His enthusiasm waned even more as she stopped by his desk, and winked at him. Three jealous auras immediately flared up in response, including one right behind him. He nervously looked about, and saw angry glares from Moka, Kurumu, and his most impatient reader. “ _What?! Mizore's in our homeroom, too,_ ” he mentally asked himself, and desperately wished he was somewhere else.

  
*-*-*-*  


Haruna took her seat next to Kurusu, whom had instantly caught her interest. Though his name indicated he was Japanese, his light hair and skin seemed to say otherwise. Moreover, he had a very strange magic aura about him. She also felt something deeper, but couldn't have discerned it with her perceptive capabilities alone. That made her a bit annoyed, and wished Dai-sensei had come to sufficiently discern the matter.

“ _Bah, whatever,_ ” she thought dismissively to herself, “ _I'll figure this out soon enough. And then, my mission! I'll show Dai-sensei and Lilia-dono I can do this_!” She then looked about, and saw three angry female glares aimed at her. “ _Ha! They must be jealous because I'm a genius and they're not!_ ” He gave an exceptionally sour look to the cyan-haired girl in the yellow sweater. “ _Especially that stupid one with the padded bra! She's definitely trying to compensate for something!_ ” She noticed the girl's glare became even more intense, and she gave her a cocky smile.

A few moments later, the bell rang which indicated the end of homeroom. And according to her schedule, the first class would've been ancient history. She looked about, and saw everyone's mood had become notably glum and somber, especially the pink-haired girl behind the mysterious teenager.

"Oh, Kurusu-kun," Nekonome called out.

The white-haired youth immediately looked towards her. “Hai.”

“Kurusu-kun,” she began nervously, and held up a small note, “th-th-the Headmaster wants to s-s-s-see you in his office."

The Japanese teenager gulped in response. “Th-th-the Headmaster?!”

Haruna's eyes widened in interest. “ _Headmaster? That must be Mikogami-sama, Dai-sensei told me all about him. Hmm, if I could gain an audience with him, I could complete my mission even quicker._ ” She then became silent, as she strove to ponder the means to have accomplished her new goal.

“Alright,” the white-haired youth spoke up as he rose from his seat, “I'll go right away.”

“Hai, very good, Kurusu-san. I'll mark your attendance for the day.”

“Thank you,” the enigmatic student replied gratefully, and bowed his head, “Nekonome-sensei.”

The blonde woman's smile broadened, and she hummed joyfully.

The incognito Masou Shoujo watched as the Japanese teenager turned back to the girl behind him. “I'll be back in a little bit, Moka,” he spoke with a reassuring smile, “hopefully it won't take too long.”

“Alright,” the sad girl replied, “please hurry, Souma, I'll miss you while you're gone.”

“I'll be back,” he responded with a confident smile, “don't worry.” He headed down the row of desks, stopped by his homeroom teacher and took the offered note, and headed straight for the sliding door that led out of the room. But before he could've reached it, the door slid open, and revealed a tall thin man in a black suit, with dark shoulder length hair and a rather perturbed expression.

“ _Whoa!_ ” Haruna thought to herself, startled by the newcomer. “ _That guy's aura is... gigundo! And it's jet black! He_ must _be the Dark Lord!_ ”

“ _I wouldn't be too sure, Haruna-san,_ ” a wise voice spoke in her mind.

The brown-haired girl escaped, as she recognized the voice. “ _Mystletainn-sensei?_ ”

“Where do you think you're going,” the black-clad man demanded of Kurusu Souma, a noticeable scowl on his face.

“The chairman wants to see me,” the mysterious youth replied, and showed the note.

The newcomer swiped the note out of hand, read it briefly, and growled in aggravation as he slightly crumpled it. “Who does he think he is?!” he snapped.

“He's the head of the school,” Souma replied, “that makes him your _boss,_ ” he concluded as he leaned forward and stared defiantly at him. “Wanna try pushing him around like you do your class?”

“Um, Kurusu-kun, Arikado-sensei,” the feline teacher spoke up timidly, “this... isn't really the time.”

The white-haired youth sighed in resignation. “You're right, sensei, I'll be leaving now.”

The taller man watched as his pupil went past him without bowing and headed out the door. “This is not over, Kurusu Souma,” he called out warningly.

“Charming guy,” Haruna remarked sarcastically, “got a yardstick stuck up his butt or something?”

“ _I'm not sure,_ ” the spirit of Mystletainn spoke within his partner's mind, “ _though he seems, very familiar._ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way towards the top floor, grateful at the reprieve he'd be given from Arikado's oppressive supervision. Though he was greatly worried about his friends, especially Moka, and sincerely hoped they pulled through until he'd returned.

As he made his way towards the chairman's office, he felt the air grow progressively colder, not to mention denser as he ascended. He began to feel like he was approaching the lair of an evil overlord rather than the office of a school administrator. After a while, he finally emitted a mournful sigh. “Alright,” he said irritably, “I'll admit it. There's no way this guy's a Catholic. He's just... too creepy.”

Along the way, he encountered several men in black suits, similar to the one worn by Arikado. They looked like they were patrolling the upper floors of the academy. They turned their cold eyes towards him, and he instantly seized up. With a shaking hand, he held out his note. They glanced at the note, and motioned him to have been on his way. He quickly nodded, and continued towards the top floor.

Finally, the enigmatic student made his way to the huge door of the chairman's office. He warily reached out with his shaking right hand, and lightly rapped his knuckles on the cold wood door. “Yes,” a deep resonant voice asked from the other side, which chilled the white-haired youth down to the very core of his being.

The white-haired youth shivered in response, as the foreboding aura he sensed reminded him a lot of his future father-in-law, Shuzen Issa. And that fact alone completely refuted the notion that the headmaster was a part of any holy order. “M-Mikogami-sama,” he began in a shaky voice, “First Year, Kurusu Souma, here to see you as requested.”

There was a long pause, which made the Japanese teenager even more nervous. He began to wonder if he'd taken a wrong turn and wound up in the Underworld instead. Though from what he'd recalled from his dream, it looked nothing like the infernal realm as most people believed.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open on its own accord, and the white-haired youth shivered in response as he found himself assailed by a cold wind that emerged from the open door. “Enter, Kurusu Souma,” the voice of the chairman spoke from the other side, which prompted the white-haired youth to do as he was told.

The Japanese teenager found the inside of the office to be surprisingly normal, as the sunlight filtered through the cathedral style windows at the back of the room. A pair of bookshelves flanked the room, and a very rich-looking desk made of a wood he'd never seen rested near the back. A rich cushioned chair was situated in front of the desk, while a more imposing seat rested behind it, engraved with runic carvings that Souma couldn't have identified.

Behind the desk was a tall man in a white priest's robe and habit, his back to Souma as he looked out the window. The white-haired youth wouldn't have felt so intimidated, had it not been for the foreboding aura that the man radiated, which he realized he'd felt most of the way to the office. That alone told him the power Mikogami wielded was absolute within the academy, and wasn't to be challenged under any circumstances.

“Ah, Kurusu-san,” the robed man began as he turned to him, half of his face hidden by the shadow created by his habit. A pair of glowing white eyes shone from beneath the habit, and the enigmatic youth immediately tensed up, as it felt like the man was looking right into his soul. “I hope you've been enjoying yourself at our academy.”

The white-haired youth groaned in response, and absently scratched his cheek. “Yeah, it was nothing like I expected. Heck, nothing like I could've imagined. Granted Ishiyama might've been safer, but then, I wouldn't have met the friends I have now.” A light sigh escaped him, as he recalled their smiling faces. “Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan, Eucliwood, and Moka. Had I not come here I probably wouldn't have ever met them. So... I'm glad I came.”

“That is good to hear,” the foreboding figure spoke in a pleased tone, “twould be a great shame if you felt your presence here was for naught. And hopefully, by the time you graduate, you shall discern the reason you were brought here. I do look forward to that time.”

Souma could've only laughed nervously in response, and mentally questioned what would've happened then, and just what was the robed man thinking when he led him to the academy in the first place.

“Have a seat,” the robed man spoke up, and gestured to the chair behind the enigmatic student.

The white-haired youth looked to the offered chair, and quickly sat himself down. He watched as the Headmaster walked towards his own chair, lowered himself into it, and then intertwined his gloved fingers.

“Now,” the mysterious figure began in a more serious tone, “to the crux of the matter. It has come to my attention that you are... struggling in several subjects."

Souma sighed in chagrin, as he'd sort of expected his insufficient grades were the reason he was summoned. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to work harder, but-" He groaned to himself, as he felt frustrated by his lack of academic progress, especially after the Headmaster told him he was looking forward to his graduation. That alone made him feel even more discouraged.

"There may be a way the situation could be... remedied,” the robed man spoke in an amused tone, “though that would require a certain... labor on your part.”

"What sort of... labor,” the Japanese teenager asked with a confused and suspicious look.

"There have been several reports of, hostile monsters,” he spoke cryptically, “rampaging on the outskirts of the academy grounds. Deal with them, and I shall deem you passed on all your subjects. Moreover,” he continued with a mischievous smile, “you shall have your Fridays free as well.”

“Great!” Souma exclaimed, elated at the chance to clear his hectic schedule. But then remembered his fight against Gouka, and his spirits sunk. “Hold on,” he interjected, “what do you mean by 'rogue monsters?' You mean, students pulling pranks, harassing others, that sort of thing?”

“No,” the robed man replied darkly, “they are not students, but invaders who seek to harm the populace, and thus undermine the purpose of the school. Dispose of them by any means necessary, I'm sure that weapon Arikado-san gave you, and the Flame Demon soul you obtained will prove useful."

“Hold on,” the white-haired youth interrupted, “how'd these guys get through the barrier? Wasn't it supposed to keep them out.”

“We cannot say for certain, though what we can say is they mean harm to the students, the faculty, and thus the school itself.” He then rose from his seat, and gravely closed his eyes. “Though it pains me to say it, not all youkai believe in coexistence, nor do they desire it. Indeed, many still strive to overthrow humanity and rule the world, regardless of how vain a gesture it is. Such people are dangerous, Kurusu Souma-san,” he continued as his eyes bored into those of his pupil, “and _must_ be stopped.”

The enigmatic student sighed at the prospect. It looked so easy in video games, but in real life it wasn't as entertaining. He knew Tenma Gouka wasn't a mindless beast, but a sentient being with his own will, thoughts, and desires. Even then, he still regretted killing him. And at that moment, the Headmaster was essentially ordering him to kill repeatedly. Even if it was meant to protect the school, he still hated the thought of killing. But then, he remembered the memory of the blonde woman burning at the stake, while the crowd around her cheered. The memory then changed, and instead he saw Moka being burned to death, while the gathered throng celebrated. He exhaled bitterly, and silently vowed to never allow such a travesty, and would cut down anyone who tried.

“Alright,” he finally said, “I'll do it. I won't let anyone close to me get hurt. Ever.”

“Wonderful,” Mikogami replied with a pleased smile, “you'll be doing the school a great service, I assure you. And, as promised, I shall deem you passed. Enjoy yourself.”

Kurusu Souma grunted in response, as he felt it wouldn't be as fun as the Headmaster proclaimed.

  
*-*-*-*  


Mikogami watched as his pupil rose from his seat, bowed respectfully, and then turned to leave. But just as he opened the door, he encountered the form of Arikado Genya once more. Neither of them said a word, as they stared unpleasantly at one another. Finally, the former made his way out, while the latter entered the office, without knocking no less. The robed man chuckled as he sat himself back down. He'd figured the dhampir was eavesdropping on them, and he knew he had to be extra careful when dealing with the rebellious son of Dracula. Indeed, there were people on campus he wanted to protect from him, and vowed to keep them safe regardless of what his acquaintance wrought.  


“Rogue monsters,” the black-clad man asked with a suspicious look, “what are you up to this time?”

“Ah, Arikado-san,” the chairman spoke in a welcoming tone, ignoring the fact that the dhampir had come without being summoned, “what brings you here today?”

“Don't give me the usual runaround,” the humanoid form of Alucard retorted with a stern glare. “ _What_ are these rogue monsters? _How_ did they get through the Grand Barrier? You _said_ it was designed to keep out invaders, so _how_ did these supposed enemies infiltrate the academy?”

"Very simple,” Mikogami replied as he calmly intertwined his fingers, “I summoned them here."

An incensed Arikado glared at him, livid at what he'd just heard. “You dare summon those fiends and put your own academy at risk?!" he demanded of the chairman. “And for what?!”

“Why else,” the exorcist replied plainly, as if the answer would've been easily realized, “to train the boy in using his powers.”

“That is completely reckless _and_ unnecessary!” the black-clad man shot back heatedly. “I can train Souma a lot quicker and a lot more efficiently than any foul demon _you_ could summon!”

“Oh my,” Mikogami remarked with somewhat feigned awe, “such confidence you have in your abilities. Alas, I see a... sizable flaw in your reasoning.”

“And what is that," Arikado asked with an annoyed look.

"To put it simply, an individual like Kurusu-san doesn't do well when trained traditionally. And especially," he went on, seeking to educate his headstrong acquaintance, “by someone whom he feels doesn't have his best interests at heart. Trust, is a cardinal aspect within all forms of relationships, whether personal or professional. Without it, those involved will not work together as efficiently, and may in fact turn on one another in time.”

“He doesn't _need_ to trust me,” the dhampir retorted irritably, “he just needs to obey me.”

“And if he refuses,” Mikogami asked, a light challenge in his cryptic voice.

“That is not an option.”

The robed man chuckled to himself in amusement. “I see,” he remarked, “and despite all the trouble you're having with your class, you still believe that?”

“The only trouble I have is when people start thinking they can question me. I am the ultimate authority in what's best in this matter, their opinions are unnecessary. And the sooner they realize that, the better.”

A light chuckle escaped the Headmaster, which ended with a rueful sigh. “Implacable as ever,” he remarked. “Though I foresee much conflict in that route, that's why I've chosen a different one for Kurusu-san. The experience he shall gain tonight shall prove invaluable, in the days and years to come."

Arikado exhaled irritably, an annoyed scowl on his face. “You mean the castle. I can understand training him in advance, but jeopardizing the school just to accomplish an objective is unacceptable.”

“Even so, if he does not learn to master his powers, his powers will one day master him. And would that not be even more, unacceptable?”

The black-clad man growled in response, clearly irritated by the sage man's counterpoint. Mikogami knew it would've difficult working with Alucard, so he strove to maintain his cooperation while limiting conflict between them. Naturally he knew it wouldn't have always been possible, but he planned to have kept their disagreements to a minimum, for the sake of the academy and what it embodied.

He watched as the new history teacher groaned in resignation, which indicated he was about to have changed the subject. “This new transfer student,” he began, “she's from Villiers, isn't she?”

"Indeed,” the robed man replied, as he reached into his desk and pulled out the aforementioned student's personal file, and slid it across to Alucard. “She is a Masou Shoujo, undoubtedly here per order of her esteemed instructor.”

“Ariel,” the dark-haired man remarked with an annoyed scowl, as he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin upon them.

“Yes, my first guess would be she was sent to capture the reincarnated Dark Lord."

Arikado exhaled gravely, and closed his eyes. "I suppose it was impossible to have kept her and Lilia in the dark about this forever,” he admitted, a concerned tone in his usually impassive voice. “But the spell you cast on the barrier will prevent her from identifying him, right?"

"Indeed,” the headmaster replied with a mischievous grin. “A Masou Shoujo at our academy, do you believe she will attempt to bring you back to Lilia-dono?" A light chuckle escaped him, as he found the concept very amusing. "I'm sure the queen dearly misses her beloved dark knight."

The dhampir gave Mikogami an irritated glare, unamused by the implications he'd made. "I only spent time in Villiers to find magic powerful enough to seal Outo's castle," he retorted, a mildly defensive tone to his voice. "Any interactions I may have made there, are irrelevant."

The robed man laughed to himself, unsurprised by the response. "As cold as ever,” he commented with a lightly amused smile, “Alucard."

  
*-*-*-*  


Later in the day, Souma and Moka were together in the courtyard, as they looked at the bulletin board for school clubs.

“Wow,” the pink-haired girl began, “I'm amazed they're holding this so late in the year.”

“Y-yeah,” her close friend replied, “but don't you think this will just get in the way? I mean, we have to study, you know?" A light groan escaped him as he realized what he'd just said. "Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Ririko-sensei."

The vampire laughed merrily in response. "It's alright, I think people just need to unwind. You don't want to see a bunch of stressed-out youkai, trust me."

The enigmatic student looked at her, and dreaded to even imagine what she'd suggested. "I'll... take your word for it."

Both students shared a light chuckle together, as they continued to look at the bulletin board.

"Hey! Kurusu-san! Akashiya-san!" an excited male voice called out.

Both turned and saw a familiar student headed towards them, who had black hair held back by a red headband.

“Oh!” the white-haired youth remarked as he recognized the newcomer. “Morioka-senpai!”

“Hey, long time no see!” the sophomore replied with a welcoming smile. “You did good saving Shirayuki-san back there, would've been a real shame if someone that cute had bought it.”

“Um, yeah,” the enigmatic student replied with a wary smile.  


“Anyway,” the older student continued, “seems you're quite the writer, you'd be perfect for our club!”  


"I wouldn't say that," Soma replied reluctantly as he scratched his head, "my writing's actually gotten me into trouble."  


"Are you kidding?!” the sophomore shot back incredulously. “Your 'Happy Ending' article helped a lot of depressed students!"  


"You don't say,” the white-haired youth replied with a nervous smile.  


"So, how about it?”  


"Sure!” Moka replied instantly. “Sounds like fun!"  


"Then I guess I'm joining, too." the enigmatic student replied as he smiled at his close friend. “Anything to get away from that nutcase.”  


“Arikado,” Morioka asked in a more serious tone, “yeah that guy's definitely got a few screws loose. Any idea what's the deal with him?”  


“I couldn't tell you,” Souma replied in a groaning voice.  


“Bummer, that would definitely make front page news, though.”  


“If he doesn't try shutting us down first.”

The older student's face darkened at what was just spoken.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, senpai,” the white-haired youth offered in apology, “I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Morioka replied in an offhand manner, "I doubt you even knew, it'd be better if you didn't,"

Both freshmen looked to one another, then to the upperclassman, wondering what had happened in his past that he seemed to regret.

“Anyway,” the sophomore continued in a more welcoming tone, “wanna get your other friends to join?"

"Yeah,” the white-haired youth replied tentatively, “I think I can.”

“Great! We're gonna have the best Newspaper Club in years!” he declared excitedly. “Possibly ever! Ooh, I can hardly wait!”

Souma laughed nervously to himself. “Yes, I'm sure it'll be something to remember.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Not far from where the small group was gathered, Haruna watched their discourse from behind one of the stalls. "Hmm, I wonder what are those three talking about," she asked herself as she watched them.

“Do you always think out loud,” a soft voice asked from behind, coupled by a distinct chill.

“Wah!” the Villiers girl cried out in shock, as she turned around and saw a pale student behind her, an unreadable expression on her face. “What do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me like that?! You some sort of stalker or something?”

“You could say that,” the newcomer replied in the same tone, “but if you don't keep your voice down, you'll never be a good stalker.”

“W-w-w-who said I wanted to be a stalker?!” Haruna shot back, incensed by the accusation. “I'm a Masou Shoujo and I'm on a mission! I don't have time for this nonsense!”

“But you have time to reveal your true form,” the purple-haired girl asked in the same tone which began to infuriate the transfer student, “you do realize that's against the school rules.”

“Who cares about that?!” the vociferous girl exclaimed as she waved her fists in the air. “Stop drawing unwanted attention to me!”

“Don't blame me, you seem to be doing that well enough on your own.”

The brown-haired girl growled in aggravation, incensed at the soft-spoken newcomer with her nigh unmatched skill at rubbing her the wrong way. “What are you doing here, anyway,” she finally asked with an annoyed look as she crossed her arms under her chest.

“I'm stalking Souma,” the oddly-dressed student replied with a soft smile, as a light blush appeared on her pale cheeks. “We're going to get married, save my people from extinction, and live happily ever after.”

“Give me a break,” Haruna remarked in a deflated voice, her shoulders slumped over, “where do you come up with this stuff?”

“It's my duty in life, I don't expect a little girl like you to understand.”

“Ha! Shows what _you_ know!” the transfer student snapped with a defiant smile as she pointed at her adversary. “I am the genius of Villiers, I know everything about everything!”

“Doubtful.”

“Why you!” Haruna shot back, incensed by the dismissive remark. “Watch and learn, and I'll show you I'm a genius!” she proclaimed, as she motioned to herself with her left thumb. Without warning, she found herself encased in cold ice.

“Later,” the pale girl replied, “I have stalking to do.”

The brown-haired girl could've only stood and watched as her apparent captor simply walked away. “H-hey!” she declared indignantly within her icy confinement. “Get back here! I-I-I'm not through with you yet! Hey! Someone get me out of this! I'm a genius, not a freakin' ice sculpture! Someone! Anyone! Help!”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma looked back, his gray eyes shrunken into black dots, as he saw what had become of the new transfer student. “Do I even want to know,” he asked no one in particular.

Gin chuckled ruefully, and then snapped a picture of the frozen girl. “Man, that's too silly, resident stalker puts new student on ice. Not quite front page news, but it's news nonetheless.”

Moka also laughed ruefully, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of her head. “I suppose,” she spoke with a chagrined look.

“Anyway,” the upperclassman spoke warily, obviously trying to change the subject, "I have an idea for our first story!" he declared, as he pointed into the air. "We'll be reporting the rampaging monsters in the forest!"

"Well I guess you're in luck," Souma replied with a confident smile. "Because the headmaster has given me the task of dealing with them!"

"Perfect!" the head of the Newspaper Club proclaimed with an excited smile. “Man, this is gonna be so cool! Be even cooler if a few pretty ladies watch the action,” he concluded as he looked charmingly at Moka.

“Um yes,” the pink-haired girl replied with a nervous smile, “I'm... sure. Um, I'll be right back. I... need to freshen up.”

“Okay,” the enigmatic student responded with a warm smile, “I'll be waiting for you.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Moka quickly made her way up to the roof, still a little shaken about her encounter with Morioka Ginei. Though she was excited about joining a school club, something about the sophomore made her feel uneasy. More than that, she was concerned about the promise she'd made with Souma. She looked about the area, and saw no one in the vicinity. She then closed her eyes, and focused her thoughts upon the artifact on her chest. “ _Ura-chan,_ ” she asked mentally, “ _are you there?_ ”

A couple of moments later, she felt the Rosario grow warm, which signified her alter ego was aware of the situation. “ _What is it, Omote,_ ” her sealed persona asked.

The pink-haired girl sighed heavily, her heart still troubled after the events outside Souma's new domicile. “Ura-chan, are you sure about this? Putting our promise on hold? I thought you were the one who wanted it the most.”

“ _I do, but the fact that Arikado set up Souma's living arrangements, bothers me. Those other girls can be dealt with easily enough, that hatemonger... is another story_.”

Moka sniffled absently, as she recalled the times her history teacher denounced vampires before the whole class, including her. Though she loathed middle school, with how the students there shunned her, it felt like nothing compared to the torment Arikado put her through on a daily basis.

“ _Exactly,_ ” her alternate persona spoke up, “ _he's far more dangerous than those children could ever hope to be. Especially with that spy of his watching Souma's every move._ ”

The pink-haired girl gasped in response. “You think... that Souma's roommate is a spy?”

“ _Think about it, Arikado arranged it all, what better way to keep tabs on our betrothed._ ” A light sigh came from within the troubled girl's mind. “ _And, she may be more than just a spy._ ”

“W-what do you mean,” Outer Moka asked with a surprised look.

" _The surname says it all, Hellscythe. You really think it's just a coincidence?_ ”

The sealed vampire gasped in fear, as her frightened eyes looked upon her keepsake. “Y-you don't think-”

“ _I do, if Souma ever loses control of his powers, Arikado can order his underling to execute him. It's the perfect setup._ ”

“ _ **NO!**_ ” Moka cried out, horrified at the very thought. She looked about, and saw several people staring at her. She quickly apologized, and made her way to another part of the roof. “Ura-chan,” she asked in a quieter voice, “are you sure about this? I know he's not the nicest teacher, but-but plotting our Souma's death?”

“ _Would it really surprise you? That man has more than his share of blood on his hands, killing again won't upset him._ ”

“Hold on! You really think Eucliwood's going to kill Souma? That-that can't be right, she seems like such a nice person.”

“ _Looks can be deceiving, you should know that better than anyone, Omote._ ”

“The pink-haired girl sighed in resignation, as she could've seen her counterpart's point of view on the matter.

“ _In any case,_ ” her alter ego continued, “ _we need to watch Souma closely tonight, Arikado's up to something, I'm sure of it._ ”

“Outer Moka sighed in response. “Alright, I'll be there.” He emitted a frustrated exhale as she looked to the sky. “As much as I hate fighting, I-I don't want to lose our Souma, our precious friend.”

“ _Nor do I,_ ” her alternate persona replied gravely. “ _Stay close to him, and have him awaken me should the situation dictate._ ”

“I will,” the pink-haired girl replied with a resolute nod.

“ _Farewell Omote,_ ” the sealed persona spoke, as her essence faded from the vampire's mind.

“Moka watched as her Rosario grew cold again, then looked out into the distance, deeply concerned about her close friend. “Souma.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Far from the academy, enclosed within a deep forest, was a grand palace of clearly foreign design. An eerie silence hovered over the castle, which made it looked abandoned. In a sense it was mostly true, since the family that once lived there had vacated it years before, in order to have moved to their new residence, hidden high above the skies of Japan.

Though on the highest levels of the supposedly abandoned castle, three figures stood with a grand audience chamber. Upon the ruling seat was a tall dark nobleman, with long black hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and imperial beard. He rested his head on his left fist, and crossed his right leg over his left knee. To his left was what appeared to be a young girl, clad in a black cheongsam, with matching boots on her feet. She had messy black hair, done up in two small ponytails. Before them was a cadaverous-looking man, on his knees before the enthroned being. He was clad in a red and purple robe and cloak, with a red priest's cap on his head. His deathly pale face was deeply lined, and seemed to have a nigh permanent scowl etched into it.

“I trust you understand your objective,” the dark nobleman spoke to the sinister being before him. “Get the required scroll and immediately return. Time is of the essence.”

“ _Yes, my lord,_ ” the robed man spoke in a warped voice.

“Oh, and if you perchance you encounter a young girl with pink hair and a silver cross upon her chest,” the dark-haired man spoke up, as he deliberately left his sentence unfinished.

“ _Yes my lord?_ ”

“Leave her,” the castellan spoke with a furrowed brow, “acquiring the scroll takes precedence.”

“ _Consider it done, my lord._ ” The robed man rose and made his way out of the chamber.

The red-eyed girl scowled briefly, then replaced it with a smirk as the dark priest took his leave. “So you're obtaining it tonight,” she asked expectantly of the enthroned being.

“As I said, time is of the essence. We cannot allow Gyokuro to discover our plans, or she'd doubtlessly use them against us.”

The Chinese girl scowled at the very thought. “Yes,” she remarked contemptuously, “the last thing we need is a Shuzen Gyokuro with even _more_ power.”

“Indeed, that is why we must revive the castle while she and the rest of the world are none the wiser. Once Lord Dracula has been restored, our plans will be complete.”

The female vampire grinned maliciously, as her eyes glowed with crimson anticipation. “ _Yes,_ ” she thought to herself, as she clasped her hands before her, “my _plans will be complete._ ”

The dark nobleman let a low growl escape him, as his impassive red eyes turned towards her. But before he could've said anything, a echoing knock came from the far end of the hall, which instantly got his attention. “Enter.”

He watched as a human in his mid-thirties entered the hall, clad in a white business suit, with matching dress shirt and tie. A white scarf was casually draped around his neck. His grayish brown hair was neatly combed back out of his eyes. After a few moments, he stopped before the castellan, and bowed reverently. “Shuzen-san,” he began in a respectful tone, “I see you've dispatched Shaft, might I inquire for what reason?”

“He is headed to obtain a magic scroll our agents told us about. Once we have it, along with the necessary components, we can revive Castlevania at the time of _our_ choosing.”

The white-clad man's eyes went wide in response. “You mean, we don't have to wait for the eclipse? Oh, this is indeed welcome news,” he continued with a grateful smile, which quickly faded as a troubling thought came upon him. “Um, not to doubt your Lordship, but are you sure no one knows about this?”

“The scroll is written in an ancient Underworld script,” Shuzen replied impassively, “and was sealed within Villiers until recently. Few outside those realms even know of its existence. Worry not, your pursuers are wholly in the dark about this, we have much experience in working around _their_ lot.”

“I see, and hence the need for Shaft, to acquire and then perform the rite. Now everything makes perfect sense.”

The dark-haired man hummed in response and nodded sagely. “Once he has returned with the scroll, we can go about collecting the necessary components. And then, we shall the summon the castle of our Lord, and our enemies will be none the wiser, until it is too late.”

The human laughed delightfully, more than pleased with the plans Shuzen had laid out. “Splendid, splendid! That church lady won't know what hit her. And once I have been restored, none shall be able to stand against me! Very well,” he continued with a light bow, “I shall leave the rest in your capable hands.”

“Very good, Graham Jones,” the Chinese girl replied with a dark smile, “we shall not disappoint you. Right this way,” she concluded as she headed down the hall, with the western man behind him.

Shuzen Issa watched as his eldest daughter led the white-clad man out of the audience chamber. “ _Akuha,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _even now, you strive to defy me? Fool, your zeal will be undoing. I'm sure_ you _know that better than anyone. Don't you, old friend?_ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


The dark priest made his way down one of the cavernous hallways of the apparently abandoned castle, lined on both sides with expertly carved marble columns. He was headed for his temporary chamber to have made the final preparations for his departure. He didn't fully know what Shuzen had planned for hastening Dracula's revival, though considered the amount of caution he employed, he knew it wasn't for frivolous reasons. He knew Shuzen was very sincere, as well as determined, about the course he'd promoted, and the dark servant planned to help achieve the Japanese lord's goals, which he was certain would've achieved his own as well.

“Just a moment,” a cool female voice spoke from nearby. The evil man spun to his left, and watched as the eldest daughter arose from the floor beside him, a dark smile upon her pale features. “I have a task I require of you.”

“ _And that would be,_ ” Shaft asked respectfully, if a bit impatiently.

“That girl Outo-san mentioned, I want you to release the seal she wears, I want to see how pretty she's become,” she concluded with a dreamy look, and hands clasped before her.

“ _Out of the question!_ ” the sinister being snapped. “ _Your sire made it clear that girl is not to be harmed, it'll prove to be nothing more than a distraction, which cannot be afforded._ ”

“Oh,” the Chinese vampire began with a slightly hurt look, “is that so,” she asked as she stood beside a column, her head slightly bowed, “maybe I should be more clear.”

Shaft watched as the foreigner raised her right hand forth, and then performed a downwards slash. At first it looked like a vain gesture, but then a diagonal fissure appeared on the column, which then toppled over behind the dark-haired girl, and landed in a broken heap on the ground. The dark priest gaped in disbelief, shocked that she'd actually cleaved a marble column with her bare hands.

“ _Now_ do you understand,” the eldest daughter asked, dark marks under her eyes, as her irises shrunk into little red dots. “If you ever talk back to me again, _this,_ ” she went on, as she gestured to the broken column on the floor, “will happen to _you!_ ” she concluded, as she pointed at the sinister underling.

“ _You're insane!_ ” Shaft declared in disbelief. “ _You dare undermine your own sire?!_ ”

“I have waited almost a decade for this moment,” Shuzen Akuha spoke with a stare of dark resolution. “I will be reunited with my prince and rule over this miserable world, and _**NOTHING**_ will stand in my way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author's note: Hello everyone, so now Haruna has made her somewhat dubious debut, all in accordance with Ariel and Lilia's master plans. But dark forces are on the move, and headed right for the academy. How will Souma and friends handle the return of the dark priest? Find out in the next chapter, aptly named A Horrible Night and a Vampire
> 
> Glossary  
> Dai-sensei – great teacher  
> Masou Shoujo – Magicly Clad Girl  
> -dono – honorific for a lord or ruler  
> Oujo-sama – daughter of a wealthy family  
> Outo-san – father  
> Outo – father, though not quite as respectful when Arikado uses it.


	8. A Horrible Night and a Vampire

The afternoon soon gave way to a very foggy night, which made the academy grounds seem even more foreboding. Those that didn't need to have been outdoors remained in their dormitories, and went about preparing for their finals. With the end of the semester rapidly approaching, they couldn't have afforded to have lost any precious study time.

Deep within the forest was an old cemetery, where many students along with some faculty members were buried. It served as a reminder that Youkai Academy was indeed a terrifying place, a fact not lost on the three lone students who headed up the path towards the haunted area. One had a thick head of white hair, and a stern look in his steely gray eyes. To his right was a taller student, with somewhat long brown hair and multiple piercings on his dubious face. Behind them was an older student, with dark brown hair held back by a red headband, and a camera in his hands.

"Man, this place looks even creepier than usual," the somewhat unruly student remarked, trying to have concealed his nervousness.

"Hey, it makes for the perfect atmosphere!" the young cameraman replied with an excited smile. "Fighting rampaging monsters in a creepy graveyard, this will be a great scoop!"

"Whatever, what I wanna know is how these freaks got in? Wasn't the Grand Barrier s'posed to keep 'em out?"

"Couldn't tell ya, Saizou-san," the white-haired youth replied, "all Mikogami said was to deal with them as we see fit. And I'm glad ya come along, wouldn't want to have done this myself."

"Hey, no sweat, Souma-san," his cohort replied with a somewhat dismissive smile, "I'm only too glad to help, and I can really cut loose out here!" He smashes his fists together, an anxious smile on his face. "So bring 'em all on! Komiya Saizou's got several new definitions of hurt in store for them!"

The enigmatic student hummed to himself, pleased by his comrade's enthusiasm. "Well," he began in a somewhat offhand manner. "I guess it's time." He reached into his back pocket, and produced a large crucifix with batlike engravings. He concentrated for a moment, and a blade of crimson energy emerged from the top, with three small spikes from its other ends.

"Whoa!" the taller student remarked as he eyed his classmate's blade. "Where'd you get that thing?" 

"It was a gift from Arikado-san," Souma replied with a wry smile. "Seems he can be useful once in a while."

"I guess so."

"But don't let him hear you say that," the enigmatic student added with a wry smirk, "or he'll probably give you detention for the next semester."

"Eh," Saizou asked with a confused look, "what's the deal with that guy? What's he trying to do, take over the school or something?"

"Couldn't tell ya, though he definitely brightens a room when he leaves."

All three teenagers shared a good laugh at the expense of the infamous history teacher.

Suddenly, a black youkai manifested before the unlikely trio. "Look out," the oldest of the three spoke urgently, "here they come!"

"Saizou!" the white-haired youth called out to his classmate.

"Right!" the brown-haired student replied as he tightly clenched his fists, and began to grow taller and more muscular. " **Power up!** " he spoke in an echoing voice, as he burst out of his emerald blazer, which revealed his superhuman physique, which had an inverted sternum, and a row of short spikes along his collarbone. His hair became a wild mane, and his teeth were replaced by sharp fangs.

A rueful sigh escaped the enigmatic youth as he looked to his fellow freshman. "He may be strong," he said under his breath, "but he's definitely not cool." He looked ahead, and watched as two large piglike creatures appeared within the dark aura ahead of them. They had rather spindly legs that managed to support their comparatively oversized torsos. Both had earrings, along with metal bands upon their muscular forearms, which ended with huge fists.

Suddenly, a small winged creature appeared near the hostile creatures. "Whoa, it's a pair of Slaughterers!" it declared urgently. "Watch out for their straight punch or you'll become the other white meat, dechu!"

"Smile!" the sophomore called out as he took out his camera.

"Comin' at ya!" the transformed orc shouted as he charged the beast on the left. He nailed him flush in his bloated face with a crushing blow, which reeled him noticeably. The piglike monster quickly recovered and nailed Saizou in the face with vicious right cross, which staggered him. "Why you!" Saizou yelled and retaliated with another punch to the face, and received another blow for his troubles.

As the two combatants continued to trade blows, Souma charged at the remaining Slaughterer, his sword in hand. The piglike creature reared back for a straight punch, but the white-haired youth bent down low and veered to the side. As the creature's attack soared over his head, he got behind the monster and slashed him across the back, which left glowing gash behind. The wild monster squealed in pain, and Souma followed up with a diagonal slash down his back. But as he was still extended, the beast wheeled around and nailed him across the face with a vicious backhanded blow, which caught him off-guard and knocked him to the ground. As he started to get up, he saw the monster and turned around, and aimed his huge fist at him. He somersaulted away from the oncoming blow, and rolled up to his feet. The Slaughterer quickly charged with another blow, but the white-haired youth dodged to the side. He then slashed him across his unprotected side, and the beast squealed in mortal agony and caught flame. It collapsed on the ground, and slowly burned to ashes.

The enigmatic student looked to his comrade, and saw him still trading blows with his opponent. A nervous laugh escaped him, as it seemed Saizou hadn't realized the futility of trying to beat the Slaughterers at their own game. Both looked quite battered, though the piglike creature was beginning to take the worst of it. The orc nailed him again the face, which sent him reeling back. He then tightly clasped onto its shoulder and nailed it several times in the gut, and knocked it thirty centimeters into the air with each blow. "Here comes the knockout punch!" the brutish student boasted, as he rapidly wound up his right arm. " _ **LIGHTS OUT!**_ " he shouted as he nailed the dazed Slaughterer in the face, which knocked it into one of the larger tombstones. The grave marker barely held, while the beast caught flame and burned to ashes.

Saizou raised his fists up around his head level, and laughed in triumph. "Yes! Score one for the big guy!"

"You got scored alright," the white-haired youth remarked ruefully, "how many shots to the head did you take?"

"Who cares about that?! As my old man always told me, don't be afraid to take a few hits just to get one in yourself. And he was right! Daddy, you're the greatest!" he proclaimed as he pointed to the nighttime skies above.

"Daddy," Souma asked, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head.

"It's not over yet!" the head of the Newspaper Club called out, as he pointed towards a larger youki ahead. "Here comes another challenger!"

The two fighters watched as a sizable group of knights in dark green appeared before them, each with a dual-bladed axe in their respective grasp. Souma and Saizou counted eight opponents before them, and they instinctively knew the coming fight wouldn't have been as easy as the previous battle.

"Oh boy!" the bat spoke as it reappeared overhead. "It's a group of Axe Armors, truly ruthless undead warriors! They axe no questions and take no prisoners, dechu!" It then flew out of sight.

Souma groaned in chagrin, and tried to forget about the awful pun he'd just heard. "Let's get this over with," he remarked in mild aggravation, and brandished his blade.

The pair cautiously approached the enemy group, which slowly advanced on them. One of the lead knight hurled its axe high, which spun end over end as it hurtled towards Saizou. The orc swatted it away with his bony claw, and it embedded itself in a nearby tombstone. "Ha! Gotcha now!" the brutish student boasted as he rushed in towards the seemingly defenseless enemy.

"Saizou, wait!" Souma called out, and watched as the knight produced another axe, which he hurled at the oncoming orc's knees. The brown-haired student growled in pain as his left knee was clipped, which distracted him for a moment. "Saizou!" the enigmatic student called out, aghast at what had befallen his comrade. He then charged his power into the blade, which crackled with crimson energy. He rushed towards his enemy, creating several afterimages as he went, and unleashed a vicious slash at the closest knight. The might of the blow cleaved the enemy in two, which then collapsed into a broken heap of flesh and metal.

Once it had fallen, his blade ceased its crackling. He then rushed to his classmate's side. "Saizou, are you alright," he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," the wounded orc growled, as he absently kicked his wounded knee, "it'll take more than this to stop me!"

The white-haired youth sighed gravely, then noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced to his left and saw a hurled axe aimed right at his head. His comrade moved in and swatted it away with his claw. Souma quickly channeled the power of Flame Demon soul, and hurled a large fireball at the enemy who'd just attacked. The Axe Armor was engulfed in flame, and soon collapsed in a burning heap on the ground.

"Whoa, nice shot!" the orc remarked with an awed look. "Where'd ya learn that?"

"I'll tell you later, there's more of them to deal with."

"Fine by me!"

Souma watched as his classmate advanced with a slight limp, but no other obvious impairment. He was quite amazed at the orc's durability, which showed how different he was from humans, who would've been in severe pain after taking such a blow. He then focused on the oncoming enemies, and moved in as well. A series of axes were hurled at him, each at different levels. He deflected them with his sword, and slowly advanced forward. One of the knights hurled his axe in an upwards arc, which then descended towards the white-haired youth. Some deftly deflected it, charged in and impaled the nearest adversary. He expected it to have writhed in pain, yet it didn't seem to react, which he found somewhat unnerving. He quickly recovered and kicked it off his blade, then slashed at another who'd come close. The knight was badly wounded, but not quite defeated. He slashed once more for good measure, and it also succumbed to death.

He looked to his left, and watched as Saizou deflected another hurled axe, moved in and impaled his opponent with his powerful arm, which protruded out the back of his enemy's armor. He lifted it up, and mercilessly hurled it on the ground. He then raised his taloned foot with a fierce growl, and then drove it hard into his enemy's chestplate. The Axe Armor quickly crumpled into broken pieces of armor, and perished. The orc kicked out his knee again, and continued onto the next one.

Souma saw he was in decent shape, and focused on his own enemies. He quickly saw a hurled axe, aimed right at his head. He blocked it with his crimson blade, and it fell harmlessly to the ground. He moved in and slashed it three times with his sword. Each left a nasty gash in its armor, and the last one felled the inhuman menace.

"Heads up!" a growling voice called out from nearby.

The white-haired youth looked behind him, and saw Saizou held an Axe Armor overhead. He then saw the last two headed right for him. The enigmatic student quickly got the idea and leaned down, just as another axe passed overhead. The orc hurled his opponent at the remaining enemies, and they all collapsed together in a heap. Souma then hurled a large fireball at the fallen enemies, and since they were all piled together, they were incinerated in one swift stroke.

"Nice!" Saizou commented, impressed with what he'd just seen.

Before Souma would've responded, a glowing orb emerged from one of the fallen enemies, circled around him and shot into his chest. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, still unused to the dark aspect of his power.

"Hey, what the heck was that," the orc asked from behind.

"Whatever it was, it was really cool!" the cameraman added. "Like a trophy or something!"

The white-haired youth cringed at that, aghast that his senior viewed absorbing monster souls as collecting trophies. Though when he thought hard about it, he surmised Morioka didn't know the whole truth about his power. He didn't want to frighten more people, like Yukari. "Um, senpai," he began tentatively, as he warily turned to his senior.

"Yeah," Morioka asked without hesitation.

"Um, you think you can, forget what you just saw? I... wouldn't want that making front page news."

"Wouldn't want what making front page news," the orc asked in confusion.

Before Souma could respond, he cringed as he felt an immense youki in their vicinity. He and the others looked ahead, and watched as a more powerful and sinister aura appeared before them. From it emerged a larger group of Axe Armors, more than twice as numerous as the previous batch.

"This isn't good," Saizou commented with a concerned look.

Souma glanced at him, then towards the new enemies. "Wait a minute!" he called out. "Some of them look different from the others."

The orc looked ahead, and saw while most of them had dark green armor, a few had light blue armor, and a shield as well. The one in the rear had a bluish gray tint to his armor, and wielded two axes. "Hey, you're right!" he declared. "Did the old man screw up or something?"

"I don't know, but they definitely don't look like weaklings."

At that moment, the ever-talkative bat reappeared over the new enemies. "Ah, very observant, heroic ones!" he called out approvingly. "Here we have an Old Axe Armor, a veteran soldier of the Demon Castle Wars. Watch out for his charge, because he doesn't carry cash!" 

Souma groaned in response, almost in agony from the flying rodent's puns.

"And here we have an ultra-rare Double Axe Armor," the winged creature continued as he hovered over the knight in the rear, "he's got twice the reason to kill his enemies, dechu!" He then flew off into the night.

"Ultra rare?!" Saizou growled in disbelief. "Man, that old coot screwed up worse than I thought! What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno," the white-haired replied uncertainly, "but if those things reach the dorms, a lot of people could get hurt! And we can't have that!"

The brutish student growled in aggravation, sickened by the recent turn of events. "Wonderful," he muttered irritably.

Souma glanced briefly at him, and silently shared his sentiments. With a weary groan, he faced his enemies and gripped his sword with both hands. "Get ready, this is gonna be a tough one!"

"Out of my way!" an energetic girl's voice cried out from behind the pair. They looked over their shoulders, and watched as a slender girl with short brown hair charged towards the battleground, a pink chainsaw in her small hands. The newcomer leaped into the air and nailed the nearest enemy with a flying kick, which staggered the Axe Armor but didn't knock it down. She then kicked at three more enemies, backflipped out of harm's way, and landed gracefully on top of a high tombstone.

"What the heck," the orc asked with a bewildered expression.

The enigmatic student looked at the newcomer, just as baffled as his comrade. "Haruna," he finally asked.

"Megalos!" the brown-haired girl declared to the monstrous throng before her. "Your evil power is no match for me, behold the awesomeness and cuteness of the genius Masou Shoujo!"

"Masouwhat," Saizou asked, clearly unfamiliar with the term.

"Hey!" Morioka called out as he pointed towards the newcomer. "It's that same girl from earlier!"

"That's right!" the brown-haired girl declared proudly. "Get that camera ready, this'll be one to remember!" She held out her chainsaw, and glowed with a soft ivory aura. The name "HARUNA" appeared on the blade of her weapon, in glowing pink letters.

The brutish student gave her a baffled look, uncertain if she even knew the situation she'd entered. He then glanced to the enemies, and saw they were advancing on the boastful girl's position. "Hey!" he called out. "Get down from there! They're after you now!"

"No time for that!" his comrade shot back. "We'll have to keep them away!"

Saizou growled irritably, and moved in to have intercept the oncoming Axe Armors.

" **Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa-** " Haruna began in an echoing, chanting voice.

As she continued to chant, the orc tried to swat an oncoming axe that hurtled towards her. But he overestimated his reach and it got stuck in his forearm, which made him growl in pain.

"Saizou!" Souma called out, worried for his comrade's well-being. He then saw another axe headed for the distracted girl, and knocked it away with his sword. He then charged his energy into the blade, leaped high into the air, and cleaved his current enemy in two. All the while, the sophomore shot pictures of both the battle, and the newcomer on the tombstone.

" **Dokeda, _Gunmicha-_** " the brown-haired girl continued in a rising voice, as her body seemed to change into a humanoid shape of bluish energy, save for her hair.

The orc quickly removed the axe from his arm, and a small amount of blood gushed out. He growled in pain and aggravation, then took his weapon and lashed out at the enemy that had attacked him. One swing removed its helmeted head from its body, the next severed it right arm, and the last cleaved it in two. Souma deflected another thrown axe, rushed in and impaled his next opponent with his deadly blade. He then kicked it off his sword, and slashed it once more, which was enough to have felled the fiendish enemy before him.

" _ **DEI, RIBURA!**_ " the brown-haired girl concluded dramatically, as pieces of a short pink and white dress began to materialize on her glowing body. Once completed it left much of her arms and legs bare, along with a small vertical strip in the middle of her slim torso, though mercifully laced shut. A huge white bow wrapped around her waist, and frilly light pink gloves appeared on her delicate hands, stopping just short of her elbows. Long white stockings appeared on her slender legs, with hot pink shoes on her feet. A light pink bonnet appeared on her head, which had yellow bows on each side. Finally, her facial features became visible again, and she posed dramatically, her chainsaw in hand.

"Whoa!" Morioka declared as he took several shots of her. "Nice intro!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" the transformed girl shot back with a proud smirk, which revealed her single fang. She then leaped off the tombstone, right towards the armored enemies before her. With her chainsaw extended, she cut right through the front ranks, and decimated four enemies in a single shot. Though when she struck one of the Old Axe Armor's shields, her momentum came to a sudden stop, and she collapsed on the ground.

"Haruna-san!" Souma called out, and ran to her aid.

"Stupid kid!" Saizou growled as he headed in the same direction.

Yet before they reached her, another black aura manifested before them, and from it emerged six more Slaughterers, all tensed in anticipation as they eyed the pair.

"Hey!" the unrefined orc began with an annoyed growl. "Out of my way or I'll make bacon out of you!"

The newly arrived enemies squealed in rage, and their skin darkened to an ominous shade of red.

"Uh oh," the white-haired youth remarked with a worried expression, "I don't think you should've said that."

Without warning, the six piglike creatures surrounded the orc and mercilessly assaulted him with their fists. The unruly student was flustered as he found himself pummeled on all sides.

" _ **SAIZOU!**_ " Souma cried out, then charged in and slashed at the nearest enemy with his blade, which left a huge gash in its back. But then the beast countered with a wild backhanded blow, which knocked the enigmatic student into a nearby grave marker. The injured monster then turned and approached him, seemingly unfazed by the grievous injury Souma had inflicted. The white-haired youth quickly shook off the cobwebs, and began to rise to his feet. "Man," he thought to himself, "that was a lot stronger than the last one I took. Is this some sort of berserk mode?" He then saw the beast charging at him, and quickly rolled out of the way. A split second later, the tombstone behind him was reduced to rubble by the enraged Slaughterer's oncoming blow.

Souma quickly got up, and slashed across the beast's leg, which dropped it to its hands and knees. He then raised his deadly blade overhead, and brought right down on its thick neck. The Slaughterer burst into flame and quickly perished. He looked back towards Saizou, who was still having trouble with his numerous enemies. The Slaughterers were also visibly injured, but still in control. The white-haired youth quickly ran to his aid, and slashed at the closest monster. He slashed once more with his deadly blade, which left a second gash. He then instinctively ducked, as the Slaughterer wheeled around with a backhanded blow. He then unleashed a rising slash, which went up the beast's leg and across its muscular torso. The monster also burst into flames, and perished just like its brethren.

He then saw movement out of her corner of his eye, and quickly ducked as straight punch narrowly missed his head. But before he could've counterattacked, he saw a hand axe driven into its' oversized head, which made it squeal in pain and staggered it greatly. He looked to his right, and saw a badly beaten Saizou had come to his aid. The orc then drilled his claw right into the beast's chest, and a massive amount of blood erupted from the ghastly injury. The beast then squealed in mortal agony and then perished.

As the fight raged on, two Slaughterers flanked the injured student, and reared back simultaneously with their fists. "Saizou, get down!" Souma called out to his classmate. The wounded orc fell to his knees, and the monsters' oncoming blows passed overhead and struck one another. The two evil beats were dazed, and their skin lightened in color. The enigmatic student quickly took to the offensive, and unleashed a huge fireball towards the enemy on his right. As it squealed from being burned, he rushed forth and slashed its cohort with his energy sword. Within moments, both monsters burst into flames and perished. 

At that moment, the last of the Slaughterers began to back away, as it saw the odds weren't in its favor. Its hesitation allowed the badly beaten Saizou to rise to his feet again. His body was heavily bruised and he had a couple of nasty cuts, yet he still stood regardless. Suddenly, the sound of a whirring blade came from behind. And before it could've turned around, the business end of a chainsaw cut through its thick neck, and its unexpectedly separated head toppled off its base, landing on the nearby ground. The rest of it quickly burned to ashes.

After the last monster perished, Souma and Saizou looked on and saw the same girl from before, her chainsaw slung over her shoulders. "Yes!" she declared proudly, her right index finger and thumb extended, "another glorious victory for the genius Masou Shoujo Haruna-chan!"

Both students gave her confused looks, unsure about how to have defined the boastful girl. Suddenly, one of the cyan-armored enemies came up from her rear, and waved its axe menacingly. "Behind you!" the white-haired youth called out, as he rushed past her and blocked the knight's charging attack with his sword. He tried to kick it away, but it didn't move as far as he'd hoped.

"Hoboy!" Morioka called out as he continued to snap pictures. "Ya shouldn't have counted yer chickens before they were hatched, genius Masou Shoujo Haruna-chan!"

"Hey!" the slender girl snapped at him. "Don't you mock me! I'm a professional! They won't get the drop on me twice!"

"You hope," the clearly unconvinced orc muttered, and moved in to have assisted his classmate.

Souma evaded his opponent's overhead attack, and slashed across its side, which left a notable gash in its armor. He quickly ducked, as the knight countered with a reverse slash which would've decapitated him otherwise. He then came up with a rising slash, which staggered his armored foe. He then raised his sword aloft, planning to have split his opponent's helmeted head. However, his slash was expertly blocked by his opponent's axe. Souma then took a hard kick in the gut, which staggered him badly. As he recovered, he saw the Old Axe Armor waving his weapon menacingly, which meant it'd planned to charge him. As his opponent rushed in, he dodged to the right and slashed at its unprotected side. He then channeled his energy into his blade, which crackled with crimson energy. He then impaled his opponent right through its damaged side, and it crumpled into a mass of broken armor pieces.

He looked to the others, and saw most of the lesser knights had been felled, most likely by Haruna while he and Saizou dealt with the Slaughterers. Only one remained, along with three Old Axe Armors and the Double Axe Armor, which had yet to have joined the fray. He headed towards his classmate, who smashed against his opponent's shield with his recently acquired axe. The knight counterattacked, but the orc leaned back and managed to have dodged it. The brutish student tried to smash the monster's helmet in, but his adversary blocked it with his shield. Saizou then kicked at his opponent, which staggered him back noticeably. He then charged his enemy with a vicious slash, which finally managed to have knocked away his opponent's shield. He then smashed his axe into his opponent's helmeted face, which staggered it yet again. However, it quickly recovered and waved its weapon menacingly. Saizou barely brought its weapon up in time to have stopped its charge attack. He then pushed back against his opponent's axe, which forced him away. He aimed at his opponent's head, but his blade was blocked yet again. "Grr, stubborn bastard," he growled irritably as he hobbled back, as his numerous injuries flared up, "he just won't die!"

"I think he's already dead!" Souma called out to his comrade. "That's why he doesn't feel pain!"

"Grr, this is so aggravating! I've never fought anyone who's given me _this_ much trouble!"

The white-haired youth decided against mentioning the fight against Moka. And when he saw she'd all but defeated him with a single blow, it gave him a better of idea of the extent of her strength, which frightened him even more. He quickly brushed it aside, and focused on his comrade. "Need help?"

"Be my guest, this guy's getting on my nerves!"

The Old Axe Armor hurled its weapon at them, but Souma quickly deflected it, rushed in and slashed across its torso, which left a sizable gash in its armor. It produced another axe and tried to counterattack, but the orc rushed in and grabbed its wrist. The enigmatic student quickly seized the opportunity and drove his sword right through his enemy's armored shoulder. Though he felt it exit out the back, it wasn't enough to have severed its arm. Saizou then got behind and grabbed the back of its armor. He raised the knight overhead and then hurled it into the air with a pained growl. Souma bent his knees, and waited for the monster to have begun plummeting. Once it did, he quickly got under it, leaped into the air and thrust his sword into its back, which impaled the armored foe. He then thrust his blade downwards, and the veteran soldier smashed hard into the ground, and broke into pieces. As it did, a blue orb emerged from the wreckage and shot into Souma's body, as he landed on the ground.

"Whoa, not bad!" Haruna's voice called out from another part of the battlefield. "You gotta show me how you do that!"

"Uh, yeah," the white-haired youth replied tentatively, as he rubbed the back of his head, "we'll... see."

He watched as the Masou Shoujo engaged another Old Axe Armor, and performed a vicious slash with her chainsaw, which cut her opponent's shield in half. She then impaled the unprotected knight, who surprisingly made no motion that it was in any pain, which indicated that it wasn't a Megalo, but some sort of undead warrior. She then brought up deadly weapon up, which all but cleaved its armored torso in half. She then brought it straight down, which completely split the monster in two and effectively finished it off.

"You're kidding me!" Saizou exclaimed in disbelief, thunderstruck by what he'd just seen. "She took that guy out _that_ easily?"

"No kidding," Souma remarked with an equally shocked look, "that chainsaw's definitely not meant for just cutting trees." He then surveyed the battlefield, and saw only three enemies remained. A single Axe Armor, who surprisingly made no hostile moves. An Old Axe Armor, whom Haruna immediately targeted. Though as she did, he saw the Double Axe Armor had finally begun to move, and advanced on the strangely-clad girl. "Uh oh!" he spoke urgently. "We need to stop that guy!"

"What about that one," Saizou asked, as he pointed to the lone Axe Armor.

"Leave him for now! He's not attacking us, but that guy," he went on as he pointed to the dual-wielding foe, "is after Haruna!"

"Alright," the orc replied uncertainly, clearly tiring from the grueling battle.

Souma raced towards Haruna, as the Double Axe Armor hurled one of its weapons towards her blind side. He channeled the power of his own Axe Armor soul, and hurled a huge axe of his own. It collided with the hurled weapon, and both were knocked to the ground. He continued to charge, as the undaunted fiend hurled his second axe towards the Masou Shoujo. He slashed upwards with his blade, and managed to have deflected the oncoming weapon before it reached its target. He then slid to a stop, and charged towards the fiend in the bluish gray armor. Wielding his blade with both hands, he leaped in with a vicious overhead slash. However, the Double Axe Armor expertly brought his weapons up and blocked the oncoming attack.

The white-haired youth growled in exertion, as he tried to force back his enemy's blades, though not as successfully as he'd hoped. "Man, this guy's strong," he uttered through clenched teeth. As he continued to struggle, the orc moved in and nailed the evil knight from the side with a devastating shoulder tackle, which staggered it noticeably. Souma quickly moved in and unleashed a diagonal slash, which left a notable gash in its armor, but no other visible injuries. "Geez," he commented, as he realized the bat wasn't bluffing when he called it an ultra rare monster. He quickly brought his blade up in a defensive position, just in time to have stopped an attack that would've nailed him in the forehead otherwise. He saw his enemy rearing back with his second weapon and instantly ducked, as a decapitating blow passed overhead. He then countered with a rising slash, which left another gash in its armor. The knight then kicked him in the gut, which staggered him badly and all but knocked him off his feet. It the growled as it raised its blades overhead, which glowed menacingly. Souma stumbled to the side as it slammed it axes on the ground, and unleashed a huge vertical cutting wave and cleaved a path through the barren earth.

Saizou then moved in and nailed it in the back with both of his huge fists. The knight then countered with a wild backhanded slash. The orc tried to block it with his own blade, but it was knocked out of his grasp by the force of his enemy's blow. "Shoot!" the brutish student exclaimed, as he realized his predicament. The knight then performed an overhead slash with its opposite blade, but the orc managed to grab its wrist. Undaunted, the Double Axe Armor attacked with his other weapon, and the unruly youth barely managed to grab its respective wrist in time. The hybrid monster growled in fear, as he felt himself being overpowered.

"Saizou!" the white-haired youth called out, and rushed to his classmate's aid. He reared back with his crimson blade, and thrust it forth towards the knight's exposed side. He saw it penetrated a good twenty centimeters, but didn't fully impale the fiend. He channeled more of his dark power into the blade, which extended and crackled with crimson energy. He pushed it deeper into the monster's side, and groaned as he felt his own power beginning to overtake him. "No," he growled to himself, as his vision began to become blurry, "not now!"

" _ **DUCK!**_ " the orc's voice shouted.

Souma promptly did as told, and winced as the knight's axe cut right through his ivory locks. The startled youth instinctively held the top of head, and seethed as he felt much of his mane had been cleaved, almost down to the scalp. "Hey!" he snapped as he instantly straightened. "That was my hair, you bastard!"

"Forget about your hair!" Saizou shot back. "That guy almost brained you!"

"Oh, this is personal now!" the enigmatic student growled, livid at the slight against his vanity, "Double Axe Armor or not, you're going down!"

"I've got you now, evildoer!" a girl's voice called out from above.

Both students looked up, and saw the oddly-dressed girl high in the air.

"What is she doing," the orc asked with a perplexed look.

"Hey!" Souma protested, as the girl somersaulted towards the knight below. "This one's mine!"

"No time to be picky, get back!" the brutish student countered as he pulled his classmate to the side.

" _ **MYSTLETAINN KICK!**_ " Haruna shouted as she brought her chainsaw right down onto the Double Axe Armor's helmet. After a few seconds, she pushed it downwards until her enemy was cleaved in half, and promptly fell apart and clattered on the ground.

"That was not a kick," Saizou commented with a deflated look, his thick shoulders slumped in chagrin.

"Aw, come on!" Souma protested indignantly. " _I_ wanted to eat his soul!" He gulped as he realized what he'd just spoken. "Y-you didn't hear me say that!" he added defensively. "I was just... um... using a figure of speech! Yeah, that's it! People say it all the time!"

" _Sure_ they do," the brown-haired girl spoke with an amused smirk. "Well, ungratefulness aside, you can count on the genius Masou Shoujo to always get the job done!" she added proudly, as she pointed to herself with her left thumb and slung her chainsaw over her shoulder.

At that moment, Morioka came over and took some more pictures. "Whoa, nice work there, Haruna-chan!" he remarked with a toothy smile.

"Yes, yes, all in a day's work!" the transfer student replied, as she posed dramatically. "Make sure you get a shot of my good side!" she added as more pictures were taken of her.

Souma groaned wearily, and slapped his hand over his face. "Brother," he spoke to himself, and then looked to his beleaguered classmate. He then looked back, and saw the last of the enemies behind them. "Uh oh, there's still one more!" he called out in alarm.

The orc looked back, and saw the last Axe Armor four meters from them. "Oh man," he groaned to himself, "does this night ever end?"

"Don't worry!" Haruna piped up. "I'll deal with this pipsqueak and then we can call it a night!"

"She's calling someone else a pipsqueak," Saizou muttered in disbelief, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his primal head.

"Alright, rustbucket!" the Masou Shoujo called out boastfully as she ran towards the lone knight. "Time to send you to the scrap heap!" She leaped into the air, and then somersaulted towards her opponent. " _ **MYSTLETAINN KICK!**_ " Though as she brought her weapon down, the knight materialized an enormous axe, the shaft as long as its body and the blade almost as large. It brought its weapon up to parry Haruna's chainsaw, and sparks flew from the clashing of blades.

"No way!" the orc proclaimed in disbelief.

"What the hecht," the white-haired youth asked with a bewildered look.

"Surprised," the bat asked as it flew back into view, "this isn't just an Axe Armor, it's a Great Axe Armor, who firmly believes that size _does_ matter, dechu!"

"You could've told us that earlier!" Souma shot back.

"What, and spoil the surprise? You have no taste for drama, you know that? Anyway, I'm outta here, dechu!" he concluded as it flew off into the dark night.

The enigmatic student growled in aggravation, clearly unamused by the last minute surprise his enemies had in store. But before he could've elaborated, he sensed another dark aura from behind him. He quickly spun around, and watched as a black youki manifested before them. From it emerged a large demon with feathered wings. Its thick forearms were covered in light brown fur, and had deadly claws at the end. It also had an octopus-like head, with beady eyes that radiated with chaos.

"Whoa!" the bat proclaimed as it returned to the battle. "It's the infamous Malachi! Also known as Cthulu in some regions of the world. Legends say just looking at it will drive a person insane. Though considering how ugly he is, it's no surprise, dechu!"

"Yeah I bet!" the cameraman added as he took pictures of the beast. "No way he'll get any chicks looking like that!"

"I don't think he cares about women," Souma replied with a deflated look, as he tried not to groan at the upperclassman's somewhat skewed priorities. "Let's go, Saizou! This will be the last one!"

"I hope so," the orc replied wearily, "this has been one crazy night."

"You're telling me."

But before either could've advanced on the ghastly fiend, a large golden pentagram appeared before it. In the center of the evil design was a skull face, which clearly denoted malevolent intent. From the unholy sigil came a huge sphere of dark energy, which slowly hurtled towards the pair. They managed to sidestep the attack, and closed in on the truly demonic being in their midst. The Malachi screamed and reared back for a claw strike, aimed right at Souma. The white-haired youth evaded the attack, then moved in and slashed at its side, which drew a sickly green ooze instead of blood. "Ew!" he remarked in disgust. "I hope that gunk isn't toxic!"

Saizou moved in from the other side, and nailed it where its kidneys should've been with a flurry of punches. The beast then counterattacked with a claw swipe, which raked across the orc's barrel chest, and made him growl in pain. Souma retaliated with a slash down its back, which drew more sickly blood and made it scream in agony. He slashed it twice more across the back, leaped into the air and drove his blade straight down into its' ghastly head. The Malachi screamed in mortal agony, burst in flame and turned into a shadow. As it vanished from the world, a red orb emerged from its dissipating body and shot right into the white-haired youth's chest. "Whoa, another one!" he remarked, and winced as he felt the dark taint its soul embodied. "Better be careful with this one."

They looked behind them, and watched as Haruna expertly dodged her opponent's powerful yet slow-moving attack. While it was still extended, she moved in with her chainsaw and severed off its axe arm, which then clattered to the ground. She then cut right through its armored torso, and watched as it finally fell in defeat.

"Whew," Souma began, as his shoulders slumped from exertion, "it's finally over."

"Yeah," his classmate remarked, badly wounded from the grueling battle, "I think I've had enough for the night." With a pained groan, he reverted to his human form, and collapsed to his hands and knees.

"Saizou!" the white-haired youth called out as he rushed to his side.

"Don't worry, once I have a good night's sleep, I'll be fine."

"Are you crazy?!" Souma shot back incredulously. "This isn't a game, you know! If we don't treat those wounds you could-"

"Take it easy, man," Morioka spoke up as he came to their side, "I'll help him back. Just leave it to your senpai." He knelt over, draped Saizou's arm over his shoulders, and helped him to his feet. "Thanks for all the help, you two, this'll make a great story!"

"Hey!" Haruna vehemently protested as she stormed over to them. "I helped out too, you know! Where would you be without the genius Masou Shoujo?!"

"Um, right," the white-haired youth spoke warily, unsure about how to have elaborated. "Whatever you say."

"Anyway," she began expectantly as she narrowed the distance between them, "now that the battle's over, we can have a nice long chat," she concluded with a beaming smile.

"Um, what about," Souma asked with a confused look.

"I need an audience with Mikogami-sama. And since you're on such good terms with him, you're just the man for the job!"

"Wait a minute!" the enigmatic student shot back. "Who said I'm on good terms with him? He's one of the creepiest guys I've ever met in my life!"

"You think he'd let just any Joe Schmoe see him? Come on! You must have some pull with him! Lemme in on the juicy details!" she spoke excitedly as she got within a few centimeters of him and stood on the tips of her toes.

"Umm-" His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar flash of light. "Senpai!" he protested.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Morioka replied less than apologetically, his trusty camera in hand. "Anyway, I'll get Saizou to the infirmary and leave you two to your own devices."

"Yeah," the wounded student replied with a light wave, "see ya in class tomorrow."

Kurusu Souma groaned in disbelief, as the president of the Newspaper Club helped the freshman from the cemetery. "Oh brother," he spoke under his breath, "I'm not gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

"Don't worry!" the transfer student responded confidently. "With the genius Masiou Shoujo watching your back, you have nothing to fear!"

The white-haired youth respectfully declined comment, as he knew she would've probably been proven otherwise before long. Almost on cue, the air around them grew distinctly colder. "Oh no," he spoke with a fearful look, as he had an inkling of what, or rather who, was nearby.

"So this is where you've been all night," a soft female voice spoke from nearby. "Didn't think this was your sort of thing, but to each their own, I suppose."

The white-haired youth looked towards the trees, and watched as a somewhat pale girl in a white hoodie stepped into view. "Ah, Mizore-chan," he began, as a nervous laugh escaped him, "what... brings you... here tonight?"

"That's what I should be asking you," the yuki onna replied. "And why with her," she went on, as she glanced at Haruna. "She's too loud and she has a swelled head, definitely not good wife material. You need someone who can serve your every need," she continued as she approached Souma, "someone who can give you as many children as you desire." She stopped right before him, a warm smile on her pale features. "Someone like me."

The enigmatic student laughed nervously, as he found he couldn't have stopped shivering. "Aren't you... a little young... to be thinking about that?"

"There's nothing wrong with getting a head start. And by this time next year I'll become fertile, then we can start our family," she continued with a warm blush on her cheeks, "Haha-ue would be elated."

"H-h-hey!" Souma protested. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Hmm," the yuki onna mused as she looked at the top of his head, "what happened to your hair? That look really doesn't suit you."

"Uh yeah," the enigmatic student replied with a chagrined look, "I nearly got brained by an evil knight."

"That's not good. Well if he ever comes back, I'll take care of him for you, it's the least I can do for you, Souma-kun," she concluded with a warm smile.

"Um, you're too kind," Souma warily replied, unsure about whether he should've felt more safer.

"You again?!" the Masou Shoujo exclaimed, clearly annoyed by the newcomer's presence. "You're the one who froze me earlier! I still need to pay you back for that you-" She got no further as she was instantly encased in a block of ice.

"Haruna-san!" the white-haired youth exclaimed, shocked by what had fallen the transfer student.

"She's so annoying," Mizore replied indifferently, "she desperately needs to cool off."

The Japanese teenager groaned from the horrific pun.

"Now," the yuki onna went on as she smiled lovingly at her classmate, "where were we?"

"Um," Souma began tentatively, his eyes wide in desperation, "You were... about to go back to your room and... study, finals are coming up you know."

"Nice try," Mizore replied blandly, and then her eyes flashed icy blue.

The enigmatic student cringed as she felt a familiar coldness on his legs. He looked down, and saw they'd been trapped in ice. "H-h-hey! Wait a minute!" he protested vehemently.

"Why, no better time than the present."

The stricken youth cringed again, as he felt the ice moving up his body. After a few seconds, everything from the neck down was frozen. He desperately struggled to have freed himself from his icy prison.

"Don't bother," the yuki onna spoke up, which quickly got his attention, "with your hands frozen, you can't use your fire magic. But you don't need to," she went on as she wrapped her arms around Souma's neck, "I'll keep you warm, as only a wife can."

"Urgh, you're moving way too fast!" the stricken youth pleaded, as his captor removed her lollipop from her mouth.

"Souma!" a girl's voice cried out from down the path.

The bound youth looked to his left, and watched as a familiar pink-haired girl ran towards him. "Moka!" he called out. "Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

"How annoying," Mizore commented blandly, and then the approaching girl was also encased in ice, frozen in mid-step no less. Her body fell onto its side, two meters behind Souma.

" _ **MOKA!**_ " the trapped student exclaimed, shocked that she'd also been effectively neutralized.

"That takes care of her," the purple-haired girl remarked with a pleased smile. She then turned to her captive. "Now, let's make this a night to remember." She closed her watery blue eyes and puckered her lips, which were aimed right for Souma.

Suddenly, a truly malefic aura was felt in their vicinity. Both looked to the side, and watched as a large cloud of black smoke arose from the ground. " _Oh I assure you,_ " a twisted voice spoke from the mist, as a deathly pale man in a green trimmed purple robe emerged from the smoke, a haughty smirk on his face, " _it will be._ "

"Who are you?!" the white-haired youth demanded of the newcomer, who looked anything but friendly.

The sinister being said nothing in response, as he continued to exude a foreboding aura.

"You're interrupting our tender moment," Mizore spoke dismissively, "disappear." She attempted to have frozen the newcomer, but a large batch of snowflakes fell down around him, and landed harmlessly on the ground. "What?" She again tried to freeze him, but with the same results. She tried three more times, yet to no avail.

" _Was that it,_ " the newcomer asked, clearly amused by her failed attempts to have incapacitated him, " _you'll have to do better than that to put me on ice, girlie._ "

"Why you!" the yuki onna snapped, a hint of anger in her usually calm voice. Her hands turned into icy claws, and her hair became crystalline in color. She brought her claws above and concentrated her youki, as a sphere of pure ice began to form. The icy globe continued to grow, until it was over two meters in diameter. She then hurled the sphere at him with an exerted grunt, but then watched as shattered upon impact with the dastardly fiend in their midst.

"Mizore," the captured youth spoke gravely. He guessed she'd used all of her power in her last attack, only for it to be proven useless against their nemesis.

"You bastard," the winded girl spoke in between heavy breaths.

" _I could be a real bastard and just kill you all right now,_ " the robed man retorted, his smirk replaced by a contemptuous scowl. " _With the sorry state your lot's in it would be too easy. Be thankful that's not the reason I'm here._ "

The yuki onna gasped in shock, a rare gesture on her part. "Oh no," she spoke in a soft yet aghast voice, "he's right. Because of me we could've all been killed. Souma," she concluded, her head bowed in sadness.

The tension was broken by the sound of breaking ice. The white-haired youth looked towards the path, and saw his close friend had extricated herself from her icy prison, as small pieces of ice fell from her body. "Moka!" he called out in elation. "You're alright!"

The pink-haired girl absently blew a stray piece of ice out of her hair. "Finally!" she began, a hint of impatience in her voice. She then saw her stricken friend, and immediately ran to his side. "Hold on, Souma, I'll get you out!" She reared back with her right fist, an intense look on her pretty face.

"Oh no," the enigmatic student spoke warily, as he remembered the incident with the tree, "she's not gonna-"

The vampire thrust forth with her fist with a fierce battle cry, which instantly shattered the icy prison that bound Souma. When she saw she'd freed him, her determination was replaced by elation. "Yes, I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed happily as she thrust his fist into air and jumped for joy. "I knew I could if I just put my mind to it!"

"Yeah," the Japanese teenager replied with a somewhat chagrined smile, still a bit numb from being encased in ice, "you certainly did."

Moka's elation quickly passed, and was replaced with a stern look. "Alright, now that you're free," she began as she looked intensely about the area, "where's that snow girl?"

" _Forget the snow girl!_ " her counterpart spoke irritably as the Rosario began to glow. " _Do you truly not notice that malevolent aura, it's only about three meters from you! Could you_ possibly _be any more naïve?_ "

"Hey!" the pink-haired girl shot back. "Don't mock me, Ura-chan! We can't let Mizore steal our Souma away, he's too precious, and his blood his too tasty!"

The enigmatic student winced in humiliation. "And you're saying this in front of an evil mage type person," he spoke with an embarrassed look, "who probably would've killed us all by now if he wasn't a nicer guy." He looked to their enemy, who seemed very perturbed at the moment. With a nervous laugh, Souma channeled his Flame Demon soul, and aimed it at the still frozen Haruna. The huge fireball collided with the icy prison, which slowly melted from the intense heat.

The oddly-dressed girl shivered as she was finally released. "About time!" she declared indignantly. "Alright, where's that snowy-" She then noticed the robed man before him, and gasped as she felt his menacing aura. "Whoa," she uttered warily, "where'd this guy come from?"

" _How amusing,_ " the hostile man remarked with a wry smirk, " _and here I thought you weren't taking me seriously. I think it's time we remedied that, don't you?_ "

"What's with this guy," Souma asked himself mentally, "is he some sort of schitzo or something?"

" _Open Hell's Gate!_ " the sinister being called out as he raised his thin arms aloft. " _Come forth, my servants!_ " A huge black aura appeared behind him, and from it emerged several dozen skeletal knights, armed with either longswords or spiked maces. The sturdier ones wore pointed helmets atop their skulls. Also among them were five demonic beings, with blue torsos and brown furred double-jointed legs, which ended in hooves rather than feet. Two small horns emerged from atop their heads, and huge leathery wings rested on their backs. He even saw a few skeletons which were an odd blue hue in color, for reasons he couldn't have discerned.

"Hoboy, he's called out the heavy hitters here!" the bat proclaimed as it flew back to the battlefield. "Here we have the infamous Undead Lords," he continued as he hovered over the mace-wielding skeletal knights, "taking lives and taking names since the late fifteenth century, and would love to add yours to their collection." It then flew over the winged monsters in their midst. "And here we have Lesser Demons, take these guys out quick or there'll be a lot more to spread around, dechu." It then rapidly flapped its wings and flew out of harm's way.

" _Now,_ " the robed man began with a dark smirk, as he folded his sickly thin arms, " _let's get this party started. Obliterate them!_ " he commanded as he pointed with his clawed finger towards the group, and then disappeared in a flash.

"You wish!" Haruna shot back defiantly. "Say goodbye to these boneheads!" She immediately rushed towards the undead throng and slashed at the nearest one with her chainsaw.

"Moka, get behind me!" Souma shouted as he stood between her and the large group of monsters before them.

"Right!" the pink-haired girl spoke timidly, as she nervously looked at the monsters before them. "Oh, why did it have to be skeletons," she asked with a pout, "they're the cutest things."

"You think skeletons are cute," the white-haired youth asked in disbelief, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head. "Forget it, just stay there, I won't let any of them near you!"

"Thank you, Souma," his close friend replied with a grateful smile, "I know I can count on you."

The Japanese teenager smiled in response, then turned back to his enemies. He unleashed a huge fireball at the closest one, which burst into a pile of flaming bones. No sooner than it did that four more advanced on his position. "Man, that's not gonna work," he said worriedly to himself, and parried the closest one's blade with his own. He kicked it away, then slashed down his opponent's bony torso, which essentially rent it asunder. He did the same to the next three enemies, who soon met the same fate. He quickly realized his current opponents weren't as sturdy as the Axe Armors, but they were a lot more numerous, which made his plight increasingly more dire.

"Stop right there!" Haruna called out, as she rushed towards one of the Lesser Demons, who'd taken to the air. But before she could've reached it, a rainbow-colored pillar of light appeared around it, and another demon materializes on the ground. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" she snapped irritably, and then cleaved the newcomer in two with her chainsaw. Though no sooner than she did that the other demons summoned their own reinforcements, which made her scream incredulously. "Stop that!" she protested, incensed at their tactics.

Souma felled another three knights, but then one of the Undead Lords closed in on him. He sent a huge fireball towards it, and the evil monster became consumed with flame, and screamed in agony. However, it managed to survive the attack and continued forward. The white-haired youth dodged out of the way of its mace, but then winced as he felt a sword slashing down his back. He whirled around with his Unholy Crucifix, which reduced the enemy behind him to a pile of broken bones. He then blocked his previous opponent's mace, and then jabbed the pommel of his sword into its armored chest, which staggered it somewhat. He then nailed the knight with a vicious slash, and it finally fell in defeat.

However, several more moved in after that. Even worse, they began to surround the beleaguered youth. "This isn't good," he spoke worriedly to himself, "at this rate I'm gonna be overwhelmed." He quickly parried another knight's blade, and rent it asunder with his counterattack. "If I don't get some help soon-" It was then that he felt the Old Axe Armor's soul resonate within him. "Of course!" He unleashed its power, and watched as the defeated knight appeared by his side. He continued to attack, and noticed his new comrade did the same. "Alright, this is just what I needed!" he exclaimed confidently, elated that he had back up. While he fought against another Undead Lord, his servant cut down the lesser knights, many with but a single blow. The veteran soldier then charged forth and nailed another Undead Lord right in the face, which staggered it noticeably.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar cry, which made him instinctively turn around. Once he did he saw the robed man had reappeared, right before his precious friend. "Moka!" he called out, horrified that his enemy had somehow gotten behind him. He then watched as the fiend reached out towards her, who gasped fearfully as his clawed hand neared her. The next thing he saw was a small sphere of dark energy, which appeared around her Rosario. " **MOKA!** "

" _ **ELIBERAŢI GARNITURA!**_ " the evil one shouted, and the young vampire screamed in pain, as crackles of dark energy shot around her. A pillar of pink youki erupted around her, and a swarm of bats flew down from the velvet moon and infused her body with demonic energy, as her long tresses shot into the air.

" _ **MOKA!**_ " the thunderstruck youth screamed in horror, as his rage began to swell within him. Before it could've consumed him, he channeled it into his sword, and released it in one large burst. The blast decimated most of the enemies in his path, which cleared the way forward. He quickly ran past the evil underling, and watched as her hair grew lighter in color. Her screams became dual in nature, and he could've seen her fangs lengthening as she continued to scream. He knew she was transforming into her more vampiric self, but the process was more painful from before, since the seal hadn't been released in the regular fashion. Finally, only a single voice was heard, and the pillar of pink light dissipated, which indicated the transformation was complete.

The unsealed vampire slumped over slightly, which caused her silver bangs to have fallen into her eyes. The enigmatic student instinctively reached out and held her shoulders, greatly concerned for her well-being. Moreover, he saw her breathing seemed heavier than usual, which didn't seem too surprising since he knew the transformation had essentially been forced. After a couple of moments, the daiyoukai raised her pale visage towards him. "Souma," she asked with a somewhat confused look.

"Moka," the white-haired youth spoke worriedly, "the seal."

The woman instantly looked down, and gasped as she saw her cross, still upon her sizable chest. She instinctively clutched it with her elongated fingers, and her crimson irises went wide as she saw a few residual crackles of dark energy around her keepsake.

" _Aw, were you having a pleasant nap,_ " the robed man asked from close by, a wry smirk on his deathly pale face. " _So sorry to wake you, but I've heard so much about your power, and I had to witness it personally. And now that you've joined us,_ " he continued with a sinister grin, " _the fun truly begins._ "

Inner Moka hissed vengefully as she glared at the arrogant being behind Souma. "You!" she began in a growling voice. "What have you done to my seal?!"

" _Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, girlie,_ " the nefarious being retorted haughtily, " _I've merely switched it off for the time being, it'll just get in the way._ "

"Switched if off?!" the silver-haired woman asked through clenched teeth. "You _dare_ dismiss my precious seal so casually?!" she declared, her eyes glowing with crimson anger.

" _Oh, and what do you think you can do about it,_ " the robed man asked mockingly, an undisguised challenge in his distorted voice.

Inner Moka opened her fanged mouth wide, as a vindictive hiss escaped her. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb," she began in a growling, hateful voice, "and take _every last drop **OF YOUR BLOOD!**_ " she proclaimed, as a blazing ebony and crimson aura surrounded her raging form.

" _ **WHOA!**_ " Soma declared, as he nearly felt himself blown off his feet by the gargantuan release of demonic energy. " _Oh man,_ " he thought worriedly to himself, " _what kind of aura is_ this? _Man, I've_ never _seen her this angry before! Moka, what does that seal mean to you?_ "

Haruna cut down another Lesser Demon, when she felt an immense demonic aura nearby. She looked back and witnessed the unholy phenomenon, her violet eyes wide in awe. " _Whoa!_ " she thought to herself. " _What an incredible aura! Does that mean she's the Dark Lord? Well, it's either her or that clown Arikado. I should haul them both in, once I find Alucard-dono of course. Oh, this is gonna be great! I'll prove to Dai-sensei and Lilia-dono that I_ **AM** _a genius!_ "

The robed man simply stared at the enraged daiyoukai, an unimpressed scowl on his face. " _Is that so,_ " he began casually, " _well, since you seem so determined, I suppose I could grant you a suitable adversary._ " He raised his arms aloft, and a large sphere of dark energy appeared before the vampire. It soon coalesced into the form of a disembodied head, covered with sickly blue skin, glowing red eyes and unkempt orange hair. It rose into the air and spun around, laughing at the silver-haired woman.

"You dare mock me further?!" Inner Moka demanded, more livid that she'd ever been since she arrived at the academy. "Stop these child tricks and _**FACE ME!**_ "

Souma cringed where he stood, greatly intimidated by the rage within his close friend. As he glanced towards her, he noticed a large shape headed straight for the distracted daiyoukai. " _ **ABOVE YOU!**_ "

The super vampire looked up and quickly jumped back. A split second later, a huge lance pierced the ground where she'd previously stood. The lance was held by a towering knight, easily six meters tall and clad in ancient-looking armor. The most distinguishable trait about the knight was its missing head, but then she realized it wasn't missing at all.

" _ **WAH!**_ " the bat screamed frightfully as it returned to the battlefield. "It's the legendary headless knight Dullahan! Keep his head away from his body or you're bound to be cursed, dechu!" It then quickly flew away, desperate to have escaped the increasingly tense scene.

" _Fight my servant, Akashiya Moka!_ " the robed man spoke defiantly. " _And if you're still alive by the time I return, I might deem you worthy to face me._ "

"Get back here, you coward!" the enigmatic youth shouted at him, as he felt his rage building within him.

" _As for you, Kurusu Souma,_ " the sinister being continued, " _I'll leave a pair of, suitable opponents._ "

Before the white-haired youth could've reacted, two large pillars of flame erupted near him. To his left he saw a creature covered in blue fur, with a long red mane running down its back. It had double-jointed legs, deadly claws, and a wolflike appearance. To his right was a huge muscular beast with sickly brown skin, hooves instead of feet, a bull-shaped head and a huge battleaxe in its hands.

"Whoa, he's sent out a real one-two punch with this one!" the bat commented as it returned yet again. "Here he have a Werewolf," he continued as it hovered near the smaller creature, "a daiyoukai in its own right, capable of fighting vampires on even terms!"

"That, is a matter of opinion," Inner Moka interjected through clenched teeth.

The bat laughed nervously, and then went to the larger beast. "And here we have a Minotaur, half man and half bull. He has the muscle, while his cohort has the moves. Let's get ready to rumble, dechu!" it concluded as it flew off into the night.

"He's enjoying this way too much," Souma remarked with a weary groan.

" _Try to stay alive,_ " the robed man remarked, " _it would be most... unfortunate, if you perished so expediently._ " He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, as his dark aura disappeared from sight.

  
*-*-*-*  


While the battle continued to rage within the forest graveyard, a somewhat less chaotic but no less tragic scene began to unfold within the academy library. A cloud of black mist erupted near the entrance, and from it emerged a cadaverous-looking man, clad in a long purple robe with a crimson cloak. He quickly surveyed the area, looking for anything that resembled a trap. He stretched his right hand forth, and a small sphere of light appeared before him, which faintly illuminated the area. Once he did, he saw several bodies on the floor, all clad in black suits. A quick scry revealed all of them were dead. A low growl escaped him, as he realized someone had arrived ahead of him.

After a few moments, he found his way to the librarian's office. He scanned the main desk, and sensed nothing that resembled what he required for his mission. He looked about the area, and saw the rear wall looked very suspicious. He waved his hand to the side, and it actually slid open, and revealed another room beyond.

He entered the new room, which was lined on every wall with bookshelves, along with a few strange metal cabinets that were clearly beyond his time. In one of the corners was an elegant round table, with a single black book upon it. He inspected the tomes, which looked more ancient than the ones he saw in the main library. Though a quick perusal revealed them as little more than ancient academy historical accounts, along with faculty rosters. Though he did find a couple of magical tomes amongst them, none of them matched his objective. He examined the bookcases again, and realized one of the tomes was missing. He hummed to himself, and recalled the black book he'd seen earlier. He quickly scanned it, and found no magical traps upon the tome. He then procured it, and was about to have left the table when he read the title, which was surprisingly written in Romanian. "'The Age of Vampire Wars,'" the dark underling thought to himself, "interesting." He was tempted to read the tome, but knew he had a mission, which clearly took priority. With that, he went to the bookshelf and put it back in place. No sooner than he did that one of the cabinets slid across the floor, which revealed an old staircase that led below.

He made his way downstairs, and found more bodies in his path. He also found lit torches on both sides, which again indicated someone had arrived in advance. That made him suspicious, though he couldn't detect anything that resembled a trap, as he would've expected.

At the bottom of the stairs was a small room, which looked far more ancient than the rest of the library. A single table rested in the middle, with bookshelves along every wall. He also saw old wooden cabinets, which looked far more familiar to him. The magical aura he sensed was undeniable, and it told him he'd all but reached his goal.

Suddenly, he became aware of the presence of two unknown individuals, both very much alive. He turned to his left, and watched as a strange pair approached him, their features barely illuminated by an old-fashioned oil lantern. The one who held it had short silver hair, with very unusual red eyes. One had a vertically-slitted pupil, while the other was horizontal. His comrade looked less conspicuous at first, but the light reflecting off his glasses gave him a more sinister appearance.

"Ah, you must be Shaft-san," the bespectacled man spoke politely, "we were told you were coming."

" _You're Lord Shuzen's agents,_ " the dark priest asked with an intense look.

"Indeed," the silver-haired youkai replied with an intrigued smile. "What an honor to meet such a distinguished individual as yourself, Shaft-san. It makes for a very interesting night, don't you think?"

" _I don't have time for meaningless chatter,_ " the robed man retorted irritably, " _where's the scroll?_ "

"Right here," the brown-haired man replied, as he held out a rolled parchment.

The sinister underling took the scroll and unrolled it. He inspected the document, which clearly showed signs of age. His eyes narrowed as he saw a small note, stuck to one of the corners. " _What is this?!_ " he demanded, unamused by the anomaly.

"Is something wrong," the bespectacled man asked.

Shaft removed the small note, and showed it to the others. " _Explain!_ " he demanded.

Both men looked to the object in question, and appeared quite intrigued. He looked to another, then back to the note. "Very interesting," the one with the strange eyes remarked, "but what does this mean, Hokuto-san," he asked of his comrade.

"Interesting indeed," the brown-haired man replied, "perhaps we're not the only ones here who desire the resurrection."

" _What do you mean,_ " the dark priest demanded.

"I know who wrote this note," Hokuto began as he looked to the small paper in his hand. "I also know he's not a straightforward man. Hmph, to revive the world's greatest enemy for such an absurd goal. Arikado-sensei would be furious if he found out."

" _Arikado,_ " Shaft asked suspiciously, and then his eyes went wide as he realized its significance, " _Alucard is here?!_ "

"Oh," the silver-haired youkai asked with an intrigued look, "do you know him?"

" _Yes, I know him. And I also know he'd never allow such a plot to be enacted on his watch, so this_ must _be a trap!_ "

"Hmm," the bespectacled man as he looked to the note in his hands, "possibly."

Suddenly, a familiar presence reached the sinister underling's senses, one that rapidly approached their position. " _It's him!_ " he declared to the others.

"Arikado-sensei," the youkai with the odd-looking eyes asked with a confused expression.

"No time for that, Kiria," his cohort spoke urgently, "get us out of here!"

"Right!"

Hokuto quickly handed Shaft back the small note, and rejoined his comrade. The silver-haired youkai channeled his demonic energy, and struck the floor with his right index and middle finger. A large round sigil of intricate detail appeared around the pair, which mystic symbols around the outer edge and strange writing around the very center. Both men sank into the floor and disappeared from sight, and the sigil vanished afterwards.

The dark priest scowled deeply as their auras completely disappeared from the library. "Blast," he thought bitterly to himself, "I must've alerted him when I spoke his name. Lord Shuzen isn't going to like this." He then concentrated his own dark power, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

A few seconds later, a tall thin man in a black suit stormed into the lower levels, a long katana in his right hand. He quickly looked about the area, his shoulder-length black hair waving from side to side. "Blast, he escaped!" he declared, clearly livid by the development. "But you won't get far, Shaft! I will find you, and then I will _**KILL**_ you!" He quickly turned around and ran out of the lower chamber.

  
*-*-*-*  


"Get back here!" Souma yelled as his nemesis disappeared from the battlefield. Though he had no time to have pursued him as his own enemies moved in. He hurled a large fireball at the werewolf, but the lycan deftly dodged to the side, and it went forth and nailed another skeletal knight in the distance, which exploded into a pile of flaming bones on impact. The werebeast streaked towards him with blinding speed, and nailed him in the face with a crushing blow that knocked him hard to the ground. His cohort then leaped into the air, his battleaxe reared back. The white-haired youth looked up, and quickly rolled to the side. A split second later, the large bladed weapon plunged into his previous location. Though his summoned creature attacked the minotaur, it seemed undeterred by the wounds it suffered. The Old Axe Armor then charged the werewolf, but it again evaded the oncoming attack. " _Man, that guy's fast!_ " Souma thought to himself. He then cringed inwardly, as he realized his magic had sunk to low levels. " _This isn't good._ "

" _ **OUT OF MY WAY!**_ " Inner Moka snapped at her towering opponent, and unleashed a devastating rising kick, which released a powerful cutting wave of air. The wave struck into the armored giant head on, and a second later knocked it to the ground. She ignored the still-floating head and headed towards Souma. "Think you're a match for me, do you?!" she demanded of the lycan, whom she immediately targeted. " _ **DISAPPEAR!**_ " she shouted as she aimed a roundhouse kick right at the monster's head. However, the agile enemy ducked under her attack, and countered with a quick legsweep, which knocked her to the ground. The beast then bound her ankles with its strong legs, and she growled vehemently as she struggled to have freed herself.

"Look out!" the white-haired youth called out from nearby.

The silver-haired woman looked to her right, and watched as the minotaur leaped into the air, its axe reared back and aimed right for her neck. The vampire quickly sat up, and the monster's attack crashed down behind her. Suddenly, an evil knight charged in and drove its axe right into the large monster's side. Souma then hurled a fireball at the werewolf, who screamed in pain as his furred hide caught flame. Its agony enabled the daiyoukai to have freed herself, and she quickly got to her feet.

She looked to her close friend, who quickly came to her side. "You've gotten better, Souma," she remarked with a pleased smile, then looked to the armored figure. "Is he yours," she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Um, you could say that," the enigmatic student remarked as he absently scratched his chin. He then saw movement in the distance, which immediately alarmed him. "Uh oh, that big guy's getting back up!"

Inner Moka looked behind her, and watched as the body of Dullahan sat up, slammed the butt of his lance on the ground, and rose to its feet. "How annoying," she remarked with an irritated scowl, as she dug her knuckles into her left hip. Suddenly, the huge knight leaped into the air, its lance reared back. "Are you serious," the vampire asked with an unimpressed look, as she saw its trajectory was insufficient, "you're not gonna even come close to hitting-" She quickly reconsidered her assessment as the demon knight drove its lance into the ground, which sent a wave of towering blades in her direction. She quickly evaded with a surprised yell, as the blades shot past her.

The daiyoukai growled in rage, incensed at herself for misjudging her enemy's intentions. She then felt a murderous intent behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the minotaur had closed in on the white-haired youth while he was distracted. "Behind you!"

The Japanese teenager quickly turned around, and hadn't a chance to react as the muscular enemy exhaled a strange gray breath upon him. "Mazui!" he exclaimed as his body was instantly petrified.

" _ **SOUMA!**_ " the silver-haired woman cried out, and ran back towards him. She saw the werewolf was about to blindside him, and hastened her pace. "Oh no you don't!" she declared as she kicked the lycan in the side, which sent him tumbling across the ground. A split second later, she watched as her close friend freed himself from his stony prison. She sighed in relief, then went back to her own opponent.

  
*-*-*-*  


In another part of the battlefield, Haruna leaped into the air and cleaved another of the Lesser Demons, whose body caught flame and burned to ashes. She then flew over the enemy throng, brought her chainsaw down low and swung it upwards, which rent over a dozen skeletal knights asunder, save for the Undead Lords. She then flew out of their reach, and frowned as she assessed the situation. "Geez, there's like zillions of them!" she shouted, frustrated that she hadn't made any significant progress.

" _I wouldn't say that many,_ " the spirit of Mystletainn replied, " _but unless we eliminate all those summoners, the battle will not end._ "

"I know that!" she shot back defensively, then looked back to Souma. "But I could really use some help right about now. I swear, that creepy guy must still be around here somewhere!"

" _It is possible, but it seems the lad has his own problems, we can only hope he perseveres until we can assist him._ "

The Masou Shoujo exhaled in frustration, as she disliked what she'd just heard. "I suppose," she replied, as she noted how grueling the battle had become. "Alright, let's cut down some more deadbeats!" she declared as she flew back towards the battle.

  
*-*-*-*  


Inner Moka closed in on her larger adversary, who had a large gash in his armor from her last attack. She unleashed a spinning reverse kick, which caught him right in the left knee and staggered him badly. She then moved around him and unleashed a roundhouse kick, right behind the same knee. Suddenly, the armored foe glowed with a strange aura. She looked forth, and saw the head also glowed. "Hrm," she asked with a questioning look, confused by the phenomenon. She quickly deemed it irrelevant, then leaped high into the air, somersaulted repeatedly and drove both feet into its back. She grunted in surprise, and somersaulted out of harm's way. She then gracefully landed on her feet, and turned back to her enemy. "What the-" she began with a surprised look, "he didn't even budge that time! Did he just become invincible?"

Dullahan then turned around, his armor surprisingly undamaged, which made her grimace in response. Its head laughed at her as it neared its body. Its reattached cranium glowed ominously, and then a spectral version of itself shot towards the confused vampire. Inner Moka managed to have dodged the attack, but then eight more soon followed. Though she managed to have avoided them, she soon realized her opponent was far more formidable than she'd originally believed.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma watched as the bull-like enemy reached into the ground. He quickly moved aside as it hurled several large pieces of rock in his direction. He then moved in and slashed at the powerful fiend, who seemed a lot slower than his counterpart. He glanced over his shoulder, and noted the werewolf was closing in on him as well.

Suddenly, his body felt very weak, and he nearly lost his footing. Moreover, his Unholy Crucifix retracted into its base form, and the Old Axe Armor who'd fought for him disappeared. "Oh no," he spoke worriedly, "don't tell me I've run out of magic! How in the world did that happen?" Without warning, he got nailed upside the head with the butt of the minotaur's battleaxe, which knocked him to the ground. As he shook off the cobwebs, he saw the bull-like monster had leaped into the air, his weapon slung over his shoulder. As it reached its highest point, Souma felt the dark persona within him beginning to stir. "No, not now!" he spoke desperately, as his eyes glowed red.

"I don't think so!" a girl's voice said sharply. The white-haired youth looked up, and saw a flying form streak overhead, and planted both its feet into the monster's barrel chest. The surprised fiend was knocked out of the air, and landed on its back several meters away.

Souma looked over his shoulder, and saw the werewolf had leaped high into the air, clearly after the newcomer. He soon saw the flying figure actually carried another in its grasp, one who wore a familiar floppy hat.

"Gotcha now, desu!" a second girl's voice called out. The smaller figure produced a small hand with a heart-shaped end, and five large washing basins appeared and crashed into the lycan from multiple directions. Unable to have dodged in midair, the werebeast was pummeled and then plummeted back to earth.

The Japanese teenager watched as the pair descended to earth, and winced as he caught sight of a familiar rear end, clad in yellow panties and graced by a black spaded tail. He opened his eyes again, and saw his classmates by his side. "Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan!" he called out. "Man, you couldn't have timed it better!"

"No sweat!" the cyan-haired girl replied with a proud smile, as she placed her right hand on her hip, her left hand behind her head, and struck a provocative pose. "I'd do anything for my Destined One!" she declared with a seductive wink as her large bosom bounced expressively.

Souma gave her a chagrined smile, as he tried to get the image out of his mind.

"Hmph, stupid boob monster!" Yukari muttered in displeasure.

"But how'd you two find me," the white-haired youth asked the younger girl.

"Oh that was easy!" the small witch replied with a sage smile. "That signal flare Moka-san sent up showed us exactly where to find you, desu!"

Souma was confused at first, but then remembered the immense aura the vampire radiated earlier, and realized it was what his classmate meant. "Oh, yeah," he spoke with a nervous smile, as he absently scratched his cheek, "signal flare."

"Behind you!" Kurumu exclaimed as she pointed over the Japanese teenager's shoulder.

The enigmatic student spun around, and saw the werewolf rushing towards him. Suddenly, it stopped and howled in pain, which caused it to double over. Once it did, Souma saw a large icicle stuck into its back. He looked past it, and saw a familiar purple-haired girl behind the beast. "Mizore-san!" he called out gratefully.

"I'm sorry I messed up back there," she replied, her hands transformed into icy claws, "but I promise, it won't happen again."

Souma sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you came back, could really use the help right now."

"I guess so," she remarked in an offhand manner as he approached him. She then looked out to a battle in the distance. "Hey, is that Moka out there?"

The white-haired youth turned around, and saw his close friend continuing to fight against her towering foe, though with apparently little success. He watched her kick against his armored body, yet it didn't even flinch from the crushing attack.

"Man, is this really happening," Kurumu asked in disbelief, "is _she_ actually having a hard time?"

"Don't tell me that guy is invincible, desu," Yukari added worriedly.

The yuki onna hummed to herself as she surveyed the battle. "Okay, I see the problem here. Take care of Souma while I'm gone, okay?"

"What are you gonna do," the cyan-haired girl asked worriedly.

"Help her out, of course. But don't try anything with my groom or I'll glaciate you."

"You wish!" Kurumu shot back heatedly, then heard an annoyed growl from behind. She looked back, and saw the minotaur had gotten up, and glowed bright red. It scratched its hoof against the ground, which meant it planned to have charged the succubus. "Yeah, you just go ahead and try!"

"Oh great, him too," the white-haired youth asked with a troubled look.

"Souma-san," the small witch asked of her classmate, "what happened to your sword?"

"I used up all my magic," the enigmatic student admitted ruefully, as he held up his large cross, "even _this_ depended on it."

"Hey, that's no problem, I'll lend you some of mine! No charge, desu!"

Kurusu Souma smiled in gratitude, but before he could've responded he saw the werewolf had snuck up on his classmate. He immediately pulled her aside as the lycan moved in with a sliding kick. He kicked it in the back of the head while it was still down, and bashed it repeatedly with his currently inert crucifix.

"Thanks again, Souma-san!" the witch replied happily, then placed her wand next to his cross. "Magicky magical magic, desu!" she chanted, as she began to glow with a violet aura. "Magicky magical magic, desu! Magicky magical magic, desu! Magicky magical magic, desu!"

As she continued to chant, the Japanese teenager felt some of her magic flowing into him, which enabled him to have energized his Unholy Crucifix again. The crimson blade emerged from the top, as did the three spikes on the other ends. "Now, let's finish this!" he proclaimed as he faced the werewolf.

  
*-*-*-*  


Inner Moka darted behind her immense foe, and kicked it behind the knee. Unfortunately, her attack seemed completely ineffectual, as the demon knight didn't even flinch. It reached down to have grabbed her, but she elegantly leaped out of harm's way. It turned back towards her, bent its knees and leaped in with an vicious strike. Moka moved aside as a wave of blades sped past her. She saw its head hovering close to her, an almost taunting look on its wounded face. "This is getting annoying!" she proclaimed with a perturbed scowl, frustrated by her lack of progress.

"It doesn't help when you don't strike his weak spot," an unseen voice spoke from nearby.

Suddenly, a large icicle shot from nowhere and embedded itself right in Dullahan's left eye, which made it moan in pain. The daiyoukai looked behind her with a growl, and saw Mizore atop the demon's armored body. The yuki onna hopped off its pauldron and landed gracefully on her feet. "What do you think you're doing?!" the vampire demanded. "I didn't ask for any help!"

"Would you have figured it out on your own," the purple-haired girl asked in a soft voice. "Your fighting style is too linear, you should play more video games."  


"I don't have time for such trivial nonsense!" the incensed Moka shot back.

"Make the time, it might save your life one day."

The daiyoukai growled indignantly, furious at the yuki onna's soft-spoken audacity.

"And your welcome."

"Hmph," the vampire muttered as she spun around and folded her arms under her sizable chest. After a moment, she sensed the purple-haired girl had departed. " _But she does have a point,_ " she finally admitted mentally, " _I should've figured it out myself. Perhaps I am too straightforward in my fighting approach._ " She looked up, and saw Dullahan's head was floating back towards it's body. "Oh no you don't!" she snapped, as she ran towards the armored colossus and leaped high into the air. She nailed its head with a reverse roundhouse kick, which stunned it for a moment. She followed up with a rising kick, and saw it began to glow as she backflipped towards the ground, a confident smirk on her pale face.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma braced himself as the werewolf charged him at full speed, its fanged maw extended. He blocked the beast with his sword, but the force of the attack drove him back thee meters before he came to a stop. Suddenly, a washing basin came down on the back of the lycan's head, which stunned and distracted the werebeast. Souma slashed across its chest twice, which left two diagonal gashes. He then drove his crimson blade right into the beast's heart. It held its head and howled in agony, as it reverted to a humanoid form, which then collapsed on the ground and disintegrated.

"Heads up!" Kurumu called out from behind them. They watched as she leaped over the charging minotaur, turned around in midair, dove towards the beast at top speed and drove both her knees into the back of its head, which drilled it into the ground made it slide forward. As it began to rise, Souma ran towards it and repeatedly slashed it upside the head with his Unholy Crucifix, which drew blood from every attack. He then plunged his blade into its open maw, and it screamed in agony as it decomposed into a skeleton. As it crumpled into a heap, a glowing yellow orb emerged and shot into Souma's body.

"Whoa!" the white-haired youth spoke in awe, as he felt undeniable power coursing through his veins. "I feel stronger!" he declared as he flexed both biceps. He quickly dropped his arms, and held the back of his head. "Oh man, did I just have a Saizou moment," he asked with a rueful smile.

Both Kurumu and Yukari said nothing in response, as they shook their heads in disbelief.

Everyone then looked towards Moka, who was faring much batter against her much larger foe, who looked in dire peril. His armor was badly damaged, and even his head was severely wounded. They watched as the demon knight lunged towards her with its lance. She jumped upon the weapon, ran up its length, leaped into the air and nailed its head with a reverse roundhouse kick, flipped forward in midair and nailed it with a devastating axe kick that drilled the inhuman cranium into the ground. As she landed towards the ground, Dullahan's body held writhed in pain, and held where its head should've been.

"I'm not done yet!" the daiyoukai boasted, as she ran towards the armored giant and ran up its side. Once she reached the top she launched herself off, somersaulted in midair and aimed a diving kick, aimed right at the prone cranium. " _ **MINOHODO WO SHIRE!**_ " she shouted, as she drilled her foot right into Dullahan's head, as streaks of dark energy shot from it. Its body shattered into broken pieces of armor, and its head exploded in a huge burst of youki. Everyone watched as the unleashed energy raged around her body, and then seemed to converge upon the jeweled core of her Rosario. She hissed in satisfaction, as a seething ebony aura surrounded her.

"What the heck was that," Soma asked with a confused look.

"She just defeated a boss," a soft female voice spoke from behind, "it's only natural she'd get a power up."

" _ **WAH!**_ " he declared, as he turned around and saw the yuki onna right behind him. "Don't do that, Mizore-san!"

"What do you think you're doing, stalker?!" Kurumu demanded of the newcomer. "Are you trying to give my Destined One a heart attack?"

"You wish," Yukari countered, "Souma-san's gonna marry me when I grow up!"

"Dream on," Mizore shot back softly, "he's not into children."

The small witch pouted in response, as she brought up her clenched fists.

"And speaking of children," the yuki onna continued, "what happened to that other one?"

"Other one," Souma asked with a confused look, "you mean Haruna-san?" He then gasped, as he realized her predicament. "Oh man, she's still out-" He looked towards the massive undead throng, and watched as they seemed to simultaneously disintegrate. Even the Lesser Demons caught flame and burned to ashes. He looked on, and watched as the Masou Shoujo flew past an enemy that suddenly disappeared, and went sprawling to the ground.

Everyone laughed nervously, as they pitied the transfer student's plight. Suddenly, a familiar evil aura manifested nearby, coupled with a black cloud. From it emerged the same robed man from before.

"You!" the white-haired youth declared, as he unsheathed his Unholy Crucifix.

" _Sorry to cut this short,_ " the sinister being began with a wry smirk, " _but it looks like I'll have to call it a night._ "

"Stop right there!" Souma commanded, rushed forward and slashed towards his enemy. But before his blade made contact, the fiend disappeared out of sight, which made the enigmatic student stumble forward. Once he recovered, he saw the robed man had reappeared three meters from him.

" _But rest assured, Kurusu Soma,_ " the evildoer spoke with a foreboding scowl, " _we_ will _meet again._ " He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and his aura vanished from the area.

The Japanese teenager slumped over, and groaned in chagrin. "Wonderful," he muttered, less than enthusiastic about their next encounter.

The troubled youth looked to his right, and watched as Inner Moka strutted towards him, a proud smile on her face, and her eyes glowing bright red. He turned towards the vampire as she stopped less than a meter from him.

"Miss me," the daiyoukai asked with a dark seductive smile.

"Uh, yeah," Souma began with a wary smile, "that was... a very convincing victory."

"Thank you. Now," she went on as she leaned in closer, "how should we celebrate?" Her glowing eyes gazed upon his neck, and her smile broadened visibly. "Oh, I think I know."

"You... really don't need to do that," the white-haired youth replied tentatively.

"Oh, I insist," the vampire replied, as her seductive grin turned ravenous. She pressed herself against him and opened her still smiling mouth, as a light hiss escaped her.

"Stop right there, Dark Lord!" a young girl's voice commanded from nearby.

Souma looked to his left with a gasp, and saw the Masou Shoujo had not only recovered, but also stood three meters from them. "Haruna-san?"

"I'll get extra points for capturing you this quickly!" she proclaimed, as she leaped high into the air, and came down with a forward flip.

"No, don't!" the enigmatic student called out. He was about to have pushed Moka away, but then felt her palm firmly against his chest, which stopped him in his tracks.

" _ **MYSTLETAINN KICK!**_ " Haruna shouted, as she brought her chainsaw straight down on the seemingly oblivious vampire.

Souma watched in horror as the silver-haired woman seemed to have been split in half. He gasped in response, but then watched as her form dissipated, which told him his close friend was anything but dead. He looked about, and saw the daiyoukai right behind her attacker, who apparently had no idea she'd only succeeded in cleaving an afterimage.

"That was not a kick," the vampire spoke chidingly. She waited until the brown-haired girl looked over her shoulder, then spun around twice and drove the flat of her foot right into her assailant's jaw. The force of the blow sent her through eight trees until she finally came to a stop, and crumpled onto the ground in a heap. "That," the silver-haired woman spoke pointedly, "was a kick. Learn the difference," she went on as she lowered her foot to the ground, "and learn your place."

A badly dazed Haruna groaned in response, her violet eyes glazed over. "I lost," she uttered, "a genius like me, lost." She then lapsed into unconsciousness on the ground.

Souma looked on timidly, and felt sorry for the fallen girl in the distance. "She really doesn't hold back," he said under his breath.

Suddenly, the previously indomitable vampire groaned in pain, leaned over and held her Rosario.

"Moka!" the white-haired youth called out, and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Moka-san!" Yukari cried out, as she saw dark crackles around the cross she wore.

"Moka, are you alright," a worried Kurumu asked as she also came to her side.

The daiyoukai groaned as she looked up to her close friend. "Souma... the seal... it's-" She said no more as she lapsed into unconsciousness, and reverted to her more human guise.

The enigmatic student moved aside her, and supported her with his right arm. "Moka."

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma waited outside one of the patients' rooms in the hospital annex of the academy. He'd brought his close friend in some time back, and was greatly concerned for her well-being. He'd also checked in on Saizou, who was severely injured after the grueling battle in the graveyard. Souma had also been treated for more minor injuries, though he was more concerned about Moka. The evil man who attacked them had managed to bypass her seal, and he was afraid of what could've happened if it was damaged. He remembered how furious Inner Moka was, when she discovered her seal had been compromised.

A couple of moments later, a rather inconspicuous man with light brown hair and half of a goatee exited the room, clad in a traditional doctor's uniform. "Kurusu-san," he asked politely.

"Yes," the Japanese teenager replied as he worriedly turned to him.

"Your friend is resting now, any injuries she might've suffered seem negligible. And considering the intensity of the battle you described, that's nothing short of a miracle."

The enigmatic student nodded in response. "Thank you, Yuji-san," he replied gratefully, relieved that Moka was in reasonably good health.

"As for the, other matter, you'll have to speak with the, expert." He looked towards the door, and a familiar figure in a white robe and habit exited the room.

"M-Mikogami-sama," Souma spoke with a wide-eyed look.

"Wait inside, Yuji-san," the headmaster spoke to the resident doctor.

"Of course, Mikogami-sama." The older man made his way back into the room and closed the door.

The robed man then turned his eerily glowing eyes towards the intimidated student. "You did well, Kurusu-san," he began with a cryptic smile. "Thanks to you, the threat of the rogue monsters has been quelled, for now. And as promised, consider yourself safe for the semester, academically anyway."

The white-haired youth groaned in response, as he guessed his life was still in danger. Not to mention his sanity from all the suitors who sought his hand, among other things. He quickly shook his head, and thought about his close friend. "But Mikogami-sama, what about Moka? What about, her seal?"

"Hmm," the headmaster began, "to think that the seal could've been compromised," he went on, as he held his chin with his gloved fingers, "this is a most disturbing development. It's a good thing you managed to drive her assailant off, though it would be foolish to assume he's been completely thwarted."

A deep sigh escaped Souma, as he recalled the sinister man's last words. "Yeah, he promised I'd see him again. Didn't say when, though. And-" He paused worriedly, as he clenched his fists together. "He knows who I am. He knew Moka as well."

"Mm, that would indicate he has... plans, for the two of you."

The Japanese teenager gulped nervous at what he'd just said. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"I cannot say at this time, though I'm sure you realize he means both of you ill intent. You must be extra watchful of her, and yourself, since you are clearly being targeted."

"Targeted by whom," Souma asked intently, "what's going on out there?!"

Mikogami said nothing at first, as he solemnly closed his eyes. "That, as of yet, is unclear. All I can say is both of you are in danger, and you must learn to rely on one another, in the days and years to come."

The white-haired youth groaned to himself, as he suspected the headmaster knew a lot more than he'd revealed. Though after everything he'd endured during the day, he desperately wanted to escape it all, if even for a moment.

"It is very late," the robed man spoke up, "you'd best retire for the evening. And remain alert, for none can tell what awaits in the coming days."

"I will," Souma replied respectfully, "and thank you." He bowed his head, and made his way down the hall.

  
*-*-*-*  


Mikogami watched as the troubled youth disappeared from sight, wholly unaware of his true nature, or of whom sought him so earnestly. Naturally he couldn't have revealed as such, since it would've potentially jeopardized his plans for the boy. And, he knew Souma would've found out the whole truth in his own time.

Around that time, he felt a familiar presence behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who was approaching him. "What are you up to," a stern male voice demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," the headmaster replied.

"Don't play games with me, Shaft was looking for something, not just Souma. What was it," the voice demanded more firmly.

"That I cannot say, not until the damage have been properly assessed. We lost a lot of good men this night," he remarked somberly as he closed his eyes.

"Don't be coy, they were already dead before Shaft broke into the library."

"Oh," the headmaster asked as he turned to his accuser, Arikado Genya, "and what makes you sure?"

"Shaft is a sorcerer, those mean were killed by slashing and stabbing wounds. So someone was helping him tonight. Now who was in charge of overseeing the library's security! I want names, and I want them now!"

Mikogami gave him a low chuckle. "You do realize that would be overstepping your authority as a teacher," he offered in response. "Not to mention Kuyou-san would be most wroth at you infringing on his responsibilities."

"That idiot and all his mindless minions are completely useless!" the humanoid form of Alucard shot back, still clearly upset over his encounter with the PSC. "I can do a better job at protecting this school than the whole lot of them put together! I don't understand why you'd entrust this school's security to selfish black-hearted imbeciles who care only about themselves and the power you've foolishly given them!"

"Is that a challenge, Arikado-san," the robed man replied in a cool yet stern voice. "You do realize whose domain this is, don't you?"

"That is irrelevant, I've removed many authority figures who've acted against the good of the world. And I'll have no problem removing one more," he concluded as he glared menacingly at the chairman.

"And you believe you're the only one who cares about the greater good," Mikogami asked, a dark challenge in his voice. "You believe you and you alone know what's best for everyone else?"

Arikado scowled at him, as a low growl escaped him.

The headmaster sighed as he lightly shook his head. "Such a shame, one would think you'd have been the perfect candidate to start up this venture. Alas," he continued, a regretful tone to his mysterious voice, "if even you do not believe in the possibility of coexistence, who shall?"

"What you propose is completely impossible, there can be no coexistence between good and evil."

Mikogami somberly closed his eyes, and slowly turned away. "It's that simple to you, is it?"

"That's the way the world is, as long as youkai stay out of mankind's way, there'll be no problem. History has shown what happens to those who don't."

"And what if mankind doesn't stay out of _our_ way," the chairman asked as he glanced over his shoulder towards his accuser, "what then?"

"That is irrelevant, this world belongs to humans, it is God's will. And it's not your place to challenge it."

A mournful sigh escaped the old exorcist. "I see there's nothing more to discuss," he ruefully admitted. "Though I do hope you at least consider our point of view, it might reveal the flaws in your own." He began to walk down the hall, and disappeared into the darkness. "Good evening," his voice spoke as it dissipated into silence.

Arikado Genya scowled as he turned around, his arms folded across his chest. "You're the one who doesn't understand," he said to no one in particular. "Light and darkness aren't meant to coexist, those who try to bridge the gap, know nothing but misery and ruin." A mournful sigh escaped him, as the image of a blonde noblewoman in an old emerald dress appeared in his mind. "Just like you, Mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author's Note: Whew, the battle has ended, but the war is far from over. And the Haruna section will finally come to an end in the next segment, A Coup and a Vampire. And after that, it's onto the Demon Castle arc, where everything is changed forever.
> 
> Glossary  
> Eliberaţi garnitura – seal release in Romanian  
> Mazui – crap/this is bad/not good (Soma says this in Aria of Sorrow every time he's turned to stone)  
> Minohodo wo shire – know your place


	9. A Coup and a Vampire

Deep within the grand palace of Villiers, lied a sprawling chamber that radiated a distinct regal air, coupled with the same azure glow that permeated the entire realm. A long deep purple carpet stretched forth across most of the hall, flanked on both sides by Villiers' greatest warriors, all clad in the traditional Masou Shoujo attire. At the end of the hall was a majestic dais, comprised of six even steps. At the top of the dais was a resplendent golden throne, engraved with ancient runes that few could've identified. The runes glowed peacefully, which meant the situation was optimal. Upon the throne was what appeared to be a young girl in a long emerald gown, yet despite her youthful appearance, she had ruled over Villiers for centuries. Her short blonde hair framed her beautiful face, and a simple golden tiara rested upon her head, as she lovingly held a stuffed bear in her left arm.

At that moment, the huge double doors that led out of the chamber opened, and the form of a young girl in a long frilly white coat became visible. The newcomer reverently made her way inside, her long bluish gray ponytails waving with each step she took. The soldiers saluted her as she passed by them, and she finally stopped near the dais, and fell to one knee in supplication. "O great Lilia-dono," she began respectfully, "how might I serve thee?"

"Ah, Ariel-san," the blonde girl replied with a welcoming smile, "so nice you could arrive so promptly. Tell me," she continued eagerly, "has there been any word from your pupil about her mission?"

The long-time instructor of Matellis chuckled in response as she looked to her liege. "Haruna-chan told me she's found two possible suspects, though her efforts to have arraigned the first was, shall we say, less than successful."

The Queen of Villiers chuckled to herself, as she knew of the young Masou Shoujo's overzealous streak when out in the field. "I see," she finally replied, "and who are these, suspects?"

"One is a student named Akashiya Moka, and the other is a somewhat uncouth history teacher named-" She looked up to Lilia, an amused smirk on her sage face. "Arikado Genya."

The deceptively ancient girl all but squealed in delight when she heard the name, but then realized what she'd done and quickly regained her composure.

"I see you've already realized his true identity," Ariel replied with a broad smile, "Lilia-dono."

"Indeed, to think she would've found my dear Dark Knight so quickly, I _am_ impressed."

"Indeed, Haruna-chan doesn't seem to be aware of it as of yet, though I'm sure she'll discover his true self in time. After all, she _is_ a genius."

Both women shared a merry laugh in response.

"I should really thank Mikogami-san," the ruler of Villiers spoke up with an elated smile, "he saved me a lot of trouble. And soon, my sweet Alucard-kun shall return to my side, and protect me with his immortal life. Oh, I can't help but feel euphoric right now," she concluded with a dreamy look, as she imagined Alucard beside her once more, which made her sigh in delight.

"I share your sentiments wholeheartedly, Lilia-dono," the magic instructor replied with a wry smile.

"Hmm, while we're on the subject," the blonde girl remarked expectantly, "would you please remind me what Mikogami requested in exchange for this little boon? Just humor me, Ariel."

"Of course, he requested an old scroll from the war against the Underworld, which could've been employed to have summoned a powerful demon, or something similar. But in order to perform the ritual, one would need the right components, for the rite to be a success. The Witch's Soil, the Master's Blood, the Demon's Rage, and the Reaper's Voice. The chances of gathering all these components together are around-" She paused as she tried to have made a decent estimate. "-sixteen, to seventeen vigintillion to one."

"And you're sure about this," Lilia asked with a more serious look.

"Of course, it's not like Mikogami's going to gather all the components under our noses. I can assure you, the scroll is safe in his care."

  
*-*-*-*  


Back at the throne room of Castle Shuzen, the dark nobleman stared impassively at the prostrated form of Shaft, who'd just returned from his mission at Youkai Academy. "You are late," the vampire lord remarked, the slightest traces of a scowl on his ageless face, "explain."

The sinister priest groaned in response, clearly unable to have denied the accusation. " _My lord,_ " he began in a penitent, nervous voice, " _they know what we have planned._ "

"What makes you so sure," the master vampire asked with a suspicious look.

The cadaverous-looking man handed out the scroll he'd obtained from Shuzen's agents, and the castellan took it from his grasp. He unfurled it, and then saw the small Stick-It note attached. He removed the note, and perused it with his keen red eyes.

"The first component shall be found within the sunflower fields in Fujimi City," the note began, "the rest shall be delivered during the summer break. I have full confidence in your servant's abilities to enact the rite as detailed in the scroll. Let us make this ritual a success, and together celebrate the return of our lord."

A low exhale escaped the dark-haired man, and his red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mikogami," he spoke in a low, deadly voice.

" _The head of the academy_ ," the dark priest asked with a startled look.

"The same, he's the only one who had access to this scroll." He then looked to the ancient parchment in his hand. "And only he would be devious enough to gather all the components together, arrange for them to be brought right to us, and actually encourage us to perform this forbidden rite." A low chuckle escaped him, as an amused smirk crossed his features. "Interesting," he remarked as he stroked his imperial beard.

" _But my lord,_ " the sinister underling implored of the daiyoukai, " _forgive me for saying this but, this surely must be a trap! Why would he help us achieve our goals when they so blatantly conflict with his own?_ "

Shuzen merely chuckled in response. "Why indeed," he spoke with an intrigued look, "I'm actually more eager to proceed with the rite now, just to learn what he desires of our lord."

The cadaverous-looking man couldn't have concealed his shock, as he was positively thunderstruck at the castellan's seemingly irrational decision. " _But my lord-_ " he began to protest, but was quickly cut off by an immensely strong grip upon his throat.

"Do not question me," the vampire lord began in a cold, menacing voice, as he stood bent slightly over, his hand upon the ancient priest's throat. "I told you to leave that girl alone, and you defied me."

Shaft gulped painfully, as his bulging eyes went wide.

"Yes," Shuzen continued, "I know what you did. Little escapes my sight, especially when it concerns my family." He crinkled his nose as he glared at his victim. "And even though you carried out your assigned task, it does not change the fact you disobeyed me. And were you not necessary for the ritual, I would snap your neck right now for your insubordination."

The robed man emitted a strangled groan, as his vision began to blur.

"Now," the daiyoukai continued, "in light of this, development, dare you explain why I should not proceed as planned?"

Shaft fearfully looked up to the castellan, as he clearly heard the dark challenge in the elder vampire's voice. Yet despite that, he felt compelled to relay what he encountered at the academy. " _My lord,_ " he spoke weakly, " _Alucard was there._ "

" _ **ALUCARD?!**_ " Shuzen declared in a rising, growling voice, and he unintentionally released his victim. He instantly straightened up, and exuded a vast murderous intent.

The dark priest coughed painfully as he held his suddenly freed throat. " _Yes, sire,_ " he began in a hoarse voice, " _he nearly caught me in the academy archives, I had no choice but to escape, with the scroll._ "

The ancient lord growled menacingly as he bared in his fangs in anger, his eyes glowing malevolently. He brought up his clenched fist, as a seething cyan aura surrounded him. Shaft held his tongue, as it was clear the master vampire was furious at the news. It also became obvious to him that Shuzen knew of Alucard, and thus realized the danger he posed to them.

After a couple of tense moments, the castellan got a hold of temper, and a worried look appeared on his ageless features. "Is... Moka alright," he asked expectantly.

The dark priest sighed gravely, and shamefully bowed his head. " _She was alive, last I saw of her. But with Alucard there-_ "

"Yes," Shuzen interjected, clearly displeased at the revelation, "she is in grave danger. And Alucard's presence jeopardizes the whole plan. Unless he is removed or somehow incapacitated, we shall not proceed."

" _Yes, my lord._ "

At that moment, the doors from the audience chamber opened. "Otou-san, is something wrong," a female voice asked in concern from the back of the hall. Both men looked, and saw the form of the firstborn daughter headed their way. Neither of them looked very pleased at her arrival, especially the prostrated priest.

"We are postponing the plan," Shuzen finally said, "it's too dangerous to proceed at this time."

"W-what do you mean," the black-haired girl demanded, "we're so close to restoring Lord Dracula to his rightful place of prominence!"

" _Yes,_ " Shaft interrupted as he glared at her, " _and_ they _know it. This is clearly a trap, Alucard will surely attack if we attempt the rite now._ "

"Alucard," Akuha asked warily, "you saw Oji-sama?"

" _Oji-sama?!_ " the dark priest shot back contemptuously. " _Surely you jest, the Alucard I know has no use for family, he's sacrificed everything in the pursuit of his insane goals._ "

"He is correct," Shuzen added, a dark nostalgic look on his face. "I also know Alucard, and I know he will never permit us to revive the castle." He then sent an ominous glare at his rebellious daughter. "And he'll certainly kill you if you proceed regardless."

"Y-y-you're wrong!" the Chinese vampire shot back defiantly, as tears welled up in her red eyes. " _ **YOU'RE WRONG!**_ " she screamed in sorrow, and then turned to have fled the room.

"Not... so... fast," the dark nobleman spoke in a composed yet commanding voice. He watched as his errant child looked back to him, tears in her eyes. "Come-" the patriarch called out, and then paused for several tense moments, "here."

Akuha somberly bowed her head, and obediently headed to her sire, who regarded with her with an intense stare.

"Shaft sought out your sister, despite being ordered otherwise. You wouldn't have had to do with that," Shuzen went on, as he reached out and took hold of the firstborn daughter's chin, "would you?"

The Chinese vampire chuckled nervously, as the patriarch's burning red eyes bored into her own. "Of course not, Otou-san," she began with a somewhat timid smile, "I'd never do anything to undermine your-" She groaned in pain as her father's grip tightened mercilessly on her chin and jaw.

"Don't... lie... to me," the daiyoukai spoke in a low, deadly voice. "You think I was unaware of you threatening Shaft out in the corridor? You think I don't know how much your affections for Moka dictate most of your actions?"

The dark-haired girl groaned in horror, shocked that her sire was known what she'd done, as well as the reasons behind it.

"You are beginning to try my patience, Akuha," the dark nobleman continued, as his eyes glowed menacingly. "Try it further, and I shall not forgive you any longer."

"But I wanted to see my sister!" the stricken girl spoke through her pain.

"You would've seen her at her wedding," Shuzen retorted with a mild dismissive tone. "You need to learn patience, child."

"That wedding was meant to be mine!" Akuha rebutted, despite her predicament. "Souma is mine!"

"No! He is to be wed to Moka, and _you,_ " the master vampire spoke pointedly as he brought his face close to hers, "shall not interfere."

Suddenly, the firstborn daughter reached out with her left hand and grabbed his curly dark locks. With a fierce cry, she reared back with her right hand, her thumb extended and her palm facing upwards. But as she went to deliver a horizontal chop, Shuzen's free hand lashed out and caught hold of her wrist. She groaned desperately as she tried to free her hand, yet the grip upon it was more then unyielding.

"Did you really think it would be that easy," the castellan asked with a burning stare. "Your arrogance," he went on, and tightened his hold on her wrist, "has sealed your fate."

Akuha screamed in agony, as she felt the bones in her wrist had begun to buckle under her father's crushing grip. She then pulled back with her bound hand, which suddenly appeared incorporeal as it phased out of Shuzen's grasp, which left the elder vampire thunderstruck.

" _What the!_ " Shaft exclaimed, just as shocked as the daiyoukai behind him.

The Chinese vampire quickly turned around and headed for the doors that led out of the audience chamber. Her father shook off his disbelief, and focused his youki upon his fleeing daughter, intent on pulling her back by the sheer force of his will. However, his telekinetic attack strangely seemed ineffectual, as Akuha continued to run towards the exit, completely unaffected by her father's attempts to have brought her back. He attempted once more, but got the same results. A split second later, his rebellious daughter passed through the doors without opening them, and disappeared into the hallway beyond.

Shuzen Issa pushes his senses outwards, and found he couldn't have seen his daughter. He also found he couldn't have even detected her youki, which infuriated him even more. He hissed vengefully as he brought up his tightly clenched fists. He then thrust them down and screamed in frustration and unholy rage, which shook the entire audience chamber, as a colossal cyan aura surrounded his majestic form. After several long seconds, his aura subsided, yet his rage continued to seethe. He was furious that Akuha had not only betrayed him openly, but actually managed to escape. He scanned the entire castle, and still found no trace of his rebellious child, which further incensed him.

" _My lord,_ " the dark priest asked cautiously, " _what... what just happened? Did she become a ghost?_ "

An aggravated growl escaped the ancient lord, since he was also at a loss over what just occurred. "Get over here," he spoke in a low voice, his piercing gaze still upon the door.

The robed man warily rose to his feet and approached the castellan, whom he knew was furious over his daughter's reckless and unscrupulous actions. He privately wondered if Dracula felt the same way after his own child betrayed him. Once he'd gotten within a meter of the dark nobleman, Shuzen spun and glared viciously at him, his eyes glowing with cold hatred. Shaft cried out in pain, as he felt the weight of the elder vampire's mind upon his own.

"This does not mean you are forgiven," the daiyoukai spoke coldly, as he produced the ancient scroll, and tucked it within the priest's sash. "You shall spend the night in the dungeon, to reflect upon your transgressions."

The sinister underling groaned in pain as he was driven to his knees. He then bowed his head, unwilling to repeat Akuha's folly. " _Yes, my lord._ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Shaft hung from the shackles on the wall of his dungeon cell. Though they looked rusty, he could've sensed they'd been enchanted with anti-magic, in order to prevent his escape. Moreover, he sensed a barrier seal had been placed on the cell door. It became painfully obvious that the castellan planned for him to have remained put.

Earlier, Shuzen told him he was retiring for the night, and planned to have made his decree in the morning. A rueful groan escaped him, as he pondered his fate. He looked down upon himself, and noted the ancient parchment still tucked in his sash. " _I don't understand,_ " he spoke to himself, confused by the vampire lord's actions. " _Why did he return the scroll to me? Does he not think she won't try to abscond with it?_ " A bitter hiss escaped him as he recalled her declaration earlier in the day. " _She's too reckless, she'll end up ruining everything. And then where will we be?_ "

At that moment, the sound of footsteps came from the end of the hallway, headed in his direction. It didn't take him but a moment to have discerned who was nearing his cell. He somberly closed his eyes, a seething scowl on his deeply lined face. He noticed the footsteps then stopped, just outside his cell, and a dark feminine chuckle soon followed.

"Not a very auspicious fate," a familiar voice spoke up, which incensed the bound priest, "is it? Worry not, you shan't remain that way for long."

Shaft finally opened his eyes, and sensed a familiar presence on the other side of the steel door. Suddenly, he felt the seal had been removed. Though it seemed to him it hadn't been dispelled in the traditional sense, it was almost like it had been cleaved instead. His eyes went wide, as he recalled what happened in the corridor earlier in the night. The next thing he was strange metallic cutting sounds. "What in the world," the dark priest thought to himself, as he feared his supposed liberator hadn't picked the lock, but cleaved it as she did the barrier seal, "what kind of devilish power does that child have?"

A couple of seconds later, the door creaked open, and a figure of somewhat short stature made its way inside, its black boots echoing lightly against the floor. The newcomer wore a long black coat, which had a half cloak sewn into it and no sleeves of its own, which revealed the long white sleeves of its blouse underneath. The raiment also had a hood, which was pulled over the newcomer's head. Even though the stranger's facial features were concealed by the darkness of the corridor, the dark priest clearly felt the unmistakable conceit of Shuzen Akuha before him.

" _What are you doing here,_ " the robed man remarked with a sour expression, " _haven't you caused enough trouble?_ "

"Such ingratitude," the dark figure replied with a bemused smirk, "I thought you had better manners than that. Well, we'll have to work on that afterwards."

Suddenly, the newcomer leaped into the air, and lashed out with both hands, and a metallic cutting sound followed. Shaft emitted a startled cry as he felt himself dropped onto the floor. He looked to his manacles, and he managed to have repressed a gasp as she saw the chains had been severed. A split second later, the newcomer hooked her slender fingers under each manacle. She pulled them back, and the heavy binds split in half and fell to the floor, much to Shaft's continued chagrin.

"I believe this is where you thank me," Akuha remarked from beneath her hood, "it's the least you can do for being granted your freedom."

The dark priest scowled at her, incensed at her arrogance. Yet he remembered the strange power she wielded, and initially held his tongue. " _If you're planning to escape,_ " he finally spoke, " _now's your chance. The lord has retired for the evening. Though I warn you, once he discovers you've taken me, he will come looking for you._ "

"No he won't," the dark-haired woman with a dark smile.

" _And what makes you so sure,_ " Shaft asked with a very dubious expression, as he felt himself becoming more annoyed with the irreverent child's attitude.

The firstborn daughter's smile turned malicious, and her eyes glowed red from beneath her hood. "Because I'm going to kill him."

" **WHAT?!** " the dark priest exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? You've already failed once and now you're planning to try again?!"

"I am a vampire!" Shuzen Akuha announced proudly. "I **never** fail! And **YOU,** " she went on, as she aimed her right hand at his heart, "are not going to challenge me!"

" _You delusional fool!_ " Shaft retorted, despite the obvious threat to his person. " _Your sire will tear you apart for this!_ "

"Once the old man is gone, that won't be an issue any longer. And once I've taken care of the old bat, the Shuzen family will bend to **my** will! And those who oppose me, will die," she concluded in a menacing, hissing voice, as her eyes glowed malevolently.

The robed man couldn't help but tremble, as he realized there was no reasoning with the demented woman before him.

"Now get that filthy human out of bed and meet me outside the castle," Akuha spoke with a brooding scowl. "We're leaving this hovel and proceeding with _my_ plans. Lord Dracula will be revived, and I shall reign by his side, forever," she concluded with an evil grin. A twisted laugh escaped her, which became maniacal as she turned and headed out of the cell.

Shaft found himself trembling again, paralyzed by the sheer insanity the firstborn daughter embodied. " _That fool,_ " he remarked with a nigh terrified look, " _she would cast aside everything just to be with my lord?_ " He then gasped in horror, as a terrifying realization came upon him. " _My word, it's true! She_ **IS** _just like Alucard!_ " A heavy sigh escaped him, as he silently corrected himself. He knew that the traitor was never so forthright about what he truly believed and desired, while his granddaughter boldly proclaimed her own. Though the zeal that drove them both was frightening similar. He then took the scroll from his sash, and gazed upon it. " _If it is fate that our lord be revived in this manner, so be it._ " He scowled darkly, as he glared outside the cell. " _But I cannot allow her to gain the throne, she is not worthy to be by his side._ " He emitted a rare sigh, and looked up at the ceiling. " _And if her plans here go awry, and I suspect they will, I'd best prepare a... contingency plan._ " With a disgusted growl, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

  
*-*-*-*  


On the highest levels of the castle was a regally-decorated bedchamber, the floor covered by a plush crimson rug with gold trim. A lone painting decorated the far wall, one that portrayed a comely pink-woman, dressed in a full-length royal gown. A full-length mirror was situated against the door of a practically bare closet, save for a few articles of clothing. Most of the furniture was covered in white sheets, so they wouldn't have become dusty. The only exception was a king-sized bed, which was well-maintained despite the rest of the castle. Within it a man with long dark hair slumbered peacefully, no sign of life save for the rise and fall of his chest.

Suddenly, a spectral figure passed through the walls, and stood within the bedchamber. " _Foolish old man,_ " it thought to itself, " _did you really think these petty locks and barriers could stop me? No matter what security you employ, it is useless against my Jigentou, which cuts through anything._ "

The figure then walked silently towards the sleeping lord, its footfalls all but inaudible. " _You were a fool to interfere. I claimed Souma as my own, and then you tried to steal him from me. But no one will deny me what is mine,_ " it continued as it stopped near the bed, " _not you, Gyokuro... or Moka._ " A low sigh escaped the intruder, as it somberly closed its eyes for moment. " _Hate me if you must, Moka-chan, but only one of us can rule by Lord Dracula's side. And that,_ " it went on, as it opened its eyes and raised its right hand overhead, " _will be me._ "

Its right hand came down in a chopping motion, and cut straight through the sleeping lord's neck, as well as the bed beneath. The dark-haired figure barely had a chance to scream as his head was completely severed, and his blood began to stain the bedsheets beneath his corpse. A sinister chuckle escaped the intruder, as the scent of the deceased figure's blood reached her sensitive nose. "Finally," the cloaked being spoke, as it licked the blood of its hand, "it's over."

Without warning, an immense telekinetic force slammed her into the back of the room. The intruder groaned in intense pain, wholly taken off guard by the surprise attack. She fell to one knee, and used her right hand to have prevented falling completely on the floor. As she raised her pained face upwards, the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Her red eyes went wide as she saw a dark-haired figure approaching her from the other side of the room, an impassive look on his pale face. "W-w-w-what," she asked in disbelief, shocked that her target was still alive, "h-how?"

"You think you're the only one who can hide in shadows," the newcomer asked as he peered down his nose at her. "You overestimate yourself, Akuha."

"Impossible! I-" She then looked to the bed, and the still-bleeding corpse upon it. As she looked between it and the imposing figure before her, she realized she'd only killed a decoy, and growled in aggravation. "You bastard!"

"Call me what you will," the dark nobleman replied with remorse, "but now that you have played your hand, I shall play mine." He opened the left side of his coat, which revealed the black hilt of a previously concealed blade. He grasped the hilt, and pulled forth an ancient and deadly-looking longsword of western design. The blade had a long groove with rounded ends within it. He then aimed his weapon at his attacker, as a seething cyan aura manifested over the blade. "As patriarch of the Shuzen Clan, I sentence you to death."

"Ha!" the fallen girl snapped derisively, "patriarch of the Shuzen Clan, don't make me laugh! You lost that right after Akasha died! Without her you had no chance against that frivolous old bat! You can't stop her," she went on as she rose to her feet, "but I can! And since you dare interfere with me again, you have sealed your fate."

"Impetuous to the end," Shuzen Issa remarked as he moved around the bed and approached his daughter, his blade still extended. "A pity you shall be remembered as such. Moka would be disappointed in you, and she wouldn't be the only one."

A pained growl came from the fallen girl as she forced herself to her feet, though still in a lot of pain. She charged towards her sire, her right hand reared back in a striking position. Once she got within range, she lashed out with a diagonal chop, but her opponent deftly moved to the side. He countered with a reverse slash, aimed right at her neck. However, his attack harmlessly passed through, as if she was a ghost. He instinctively backed away, which prove a wise move as Akuha unleashed a reverse slash with her bare hand. She charged in for another diagonal slash, which he deftly avoided. He then charged his youki into his blade, which crackled with a fierce aura. He slashed across the air with a fierce grunt, which released a cutting wave of cyan energy. However his attack passed right through his rebellious daughter, who moved in yet again. He hissed in frustration, but quickly recovered and avoided another vicious slash, but then found himself backed against the wall. She moved in with a primal scream, her right hand reared back in a striking position and aimed for his heart. He quickly rolled along the wall, and watched as Akuha's hand went right through it, and left a clean hole behind.

Issa stopped his momentum, and soon felt himself against the bureau. He watched as his daughter moved in, her hand raised overhead. He dodged to the side as the rogue unleashed a vicious overhand chop, which left a huge gash in the bureau before her. With a pained growl, she turned and charged in again, her hand aimed at his heart. But before she got within striking distance, the castellan moved in himself and latched his left hand upon her throat, which instantly stopped her momentum.

"So that's your secret," he remarked as he stared intently at his stricken daughter, "the Hougetsu Jigentou."

Akuha gulped nervously, and her eyes went wide.

"You really thought I was unaware of that technique," Shuzen asked as he continued to strangle his daughter. "I'd always wondered about the nature of your powers, and now it has become clear. And not only have you learned the technique, you've actually modified it for defensive purposes as well. That's why you escaped my senses back in the throne room, you delayed and thus concealed your existence with the Jigentou."

A strangled growl came from the stricken girl. "Curse you!" she managed through clenched teeth, as she clutched to his unyielding wrist.

"But you became conceited," Shuzen continued, "you began using it in plain sight, believing we'd never learn your secret. But now that I have you at arm's length, your precious Jigentou is useless."

Akuha growled once more, and then gasped as she was lifted into the air.

"And now," the dark nobleman spoke coldly, as he reared back with his sword, which radiated an oppressive murderous intent, "you die." He thrust forth with his sword, the tip of the blade aimed right for Akuha's heart. But before he could've run her through, her body became immaterial again, and she dropped from his grasp, passed through the floor and vanished.

The patriarch growled in aggravation, incensed that she'd escaped certain death. He pushed his senses through the floor, and caught sight of his daughter, as she ran down the corridor and passed through the far wall. He kept track of her, and watched as she passed through the main audience chamber, clearly headed for the castle exit.

"I see," Shuzen remarked as he continued to spy on her, "your technique makes you incorporeal, but not invisible. And as long as these old eyes can see you, there is no escape.

  
*-*-*-*  


Akuha ran at top speed down the unlit corridor, which was no obstacle with her inherent dark vision. Though removing her sire had proven to be more difficult than she'd expected. "Blast!" she cursed under her breath. "I can't believe he knew about the Jigentou!" A heavy sigh escaped her in between breaths. "I'll have to regroup, and plan another attack!" She headed down the wide stairwell, as she exhaled in relief. "But as long as I keep delaying my existence, there's no way he can track me. I'll escape with Shaft and Graham, and then plan a trap for that old coot! I won't be stopped now, I've come too far for that!"

She quickly turned the corner, which she knew led towards the front of the castle. She quickly stopped herself as she saw the form of Shuzen Issa before her. "Going somewhere," he asked expectantly, his glowing sword in hand.

The Chinese vampire quickly phased through the wall beside her, which led her into the abandoned armory, which once held a variety of ancient domestic and foreign weapons. She continued towards the far wall, kicking up layers of dust as she proceeded. She phased through the wall, but once she reached the other side, she stopped short as she saw her father before her yet again. She quickly turned to her left and streaked down the hall, headed towards the large abandoned art gallery. Akuha phased through the large door, and discovered her father had again blocked her escape route. The dark-haired woman turned back towards the door, but felt herself thrown back without being touched. She tumbled repeatedly across the floor, and came to a stop at the far end.

Shuzen Akuha groaned as she began to rise, still in pain after her last encounter with her father. Privately, she wished she possessed her sister's ability to ignore her injuries, as well as her durability. "No," she groaned as she got to her knees, "I can't be stopped now!" She looked to her right, and watched as her hated sire slowly approached her, his glowing blade in hand. She hissed at the meddler, incensed at his constant interference, as well as her own inability to stop him.

"Now do you understand," Shuzen asked, his face an impassive mask as always, "there is no escape, for you."

Akuha growled menacingly at him, and bared her fangs in anger.

Suddenly, a countless number of demonic auras appeared in the room, manifested in the form of several black nebulas that separated the vampires. From them emerged several dozen skeletal knights, along with a half dozen armored warriors that were easily five meters high, complete with enormous shields that all but protected their entire bodies. " _ **SHAFT!**_ " the fallen lord shouted, incensed that he'd been given a taste of his own medicine.

  
*-*-*-*  


Shuzen's body tensed at the hostile enemy force that appeared before him. With his fangs bared, he tightened his grip on his sword, which crackled with his seething youki. Just beyond, he watched as his rebellious daughter ran towards the far wall. " _ **STOP!**_ " he called out, as he channeled his energy into the blade and released it with a vicious overhead slash. A dozen enemies were instantly decimated by the attack, but then a metal construct appeared, with very square features. His attack hit the artificial being and instantly dissipated. "What the-" he exclaimed, shocked that his attack was seemingly ineffective against the metallic monster that stood in his path. He then sensed his daughter had fled the gallery, and growled in frustration. Not just at her, but at Shaft for helping her escape.

He noticed the construct headed towards him slow, heavy footsteps that shook the gallery. Since it wasn't an immediate threat, he ignored it and focused on the other enemies in his path. One of the lead knights charged in and swung its mace at him, but he deftly caught its wrist, and then ripped its arm out of its socket in one fluid motion. As it howled in pain, he cleaved it in half with his glowing sword, and it fell into broken pieces of bone and metal on the floor. He then unleashed a reverse slash, which decimated another undead knight beside him. He then brought up his blade and parried an oncoming attack by another enemy, then kicked him hard in the pelvis which knocked him into his brethren, who then collapsed in a heap. He then channeled his energy into his left hand, and a small sphere of his crackling youki appeared. He then threw it at the heap of monsters, which resulted in a huge explosion of demonic energy that decimated them.

He then glanced to his right, and saw one of the towering knights had neared him, its sword raised aloft in an overhand manner. He quickly moved to its rear and its huge blade struck the floor with a deafening clang. He channeled his energy into his family heirloom, and thrust it right into the back of its knee. As it writhed in agony, he extracted his blade and slashed across its damaged area, which caused the towering foe to collapse. Shuzen quickly moved aside as it fell onto its back, and before it could've recovered, moved in an brought his glowing sword right through its neck, which ended the intruder.

He then spun around behind him as six more mace-wielding enemies charged him. He thrust his arm out to the left, and his eyes flashed red. The oncoming enemies were hurled back towards their brethren, and they all collapsed in a heap. Another of the towering knights approached him, its sword reared back for a vicious reverse slash. He deftly rolled out of the way, and the attack completely missed him. He then slashed at the back of its knee, which cut right through its armor and undead flesh. He then kicked at the injured knee, and the imposing foe collapsed to the floor. He then charged his sword with his youki, and drove it through its helmet and right into its brain. A huge explosion erupted under the helm, and the monster became still, and collapsed in a heap of broken armor pieces.

He then turned to his left, and watched as several more undead knights charged him, undeterred by his gargantuan aura. His blood-red eyes glowed dangerously, and his sword did the same. " _ **Fools!**_ " he proclaimed in an echoing voice. He released a series of slashes, which decimated the oncoming enemies, one at a time. After a dozen attacks, he spun around completely with his blade and released a ring of his youki, which annihilated the remaining enemies close to him. He then charged head with a vicious slash, which took down three more undead knights. " _ **Return to dust!**_ "

Suddenly, he felt himself pelted by small pieces of stone, which annoyed him more than it injured him. He looked to his right, and watched as the metal construct had gotten within striking range. It reared its leg back, and then kicked up another part of the floor, though Shuzen managed to have avoided its second attack. He quickly got some distance between them, sheathed his blade and charged his energy with both hands. "Worthless construct, shrug this off if you can!" he growled menacingly, as a huge sphere of crackling cyan energy appeared in between his hands. " _ **HELL WAVE!**_ " he shouted as he unleashed a huge beam of his crackling youki, which struck the slow-moving enemy dead on. Unfortunately, the construct continued to advance, seemingly undaunted by the powerful attack. "Impossible," the patriarch spoke under his breath, "is this creature truly invincible?"

He then felt a murderous intent behind him, and quickly moved to the side. A split second later, another of the towering knights slashed at his former position, only to have hit an afterimage. An idea came to him, and he focused his will on the gigantic foe. He levitated it into the air with his youki, and then slammed it down on the construct. The knight broke apart into pieces on the floor, while the artificial being continued to advance. It wound up its fist comically, then nailed the disbelieving Shuzen with a fierce uppercut, which actually knocked him back.

As he tried to regain his bearings, he felt himself pummeled from behind, obviously by more of the undead knights. He spun around and slashed viciously with his blade, which obliterated the enemies behind him. He then shook off the effects of the construct's attack, and then headed for the door. But before he reached it, a huge barrier appeared around him, which encompassed the entire room. He empowered his blade with his youki, and slashed at the obstacle. "What," he asked in disbelief, shocked that his attack had been ineffective. He slashed three more times, but with the same results. He charged his blade once more, and then slammed it into the floor. However, a complicated sigil appeared under him, covering the entire floor. His youki was scattered across it and dissipated, much to his chagrin. "No!" he growled, frustrated by the obstacles before him. "Does this mean, I have to kill all of them in order to escape?" He then looked back at the enemy throng behind him. Though their numbers were greatly reduced, the seemingly indomitable construct made his task seem incredibly daunting, even for one such as him. "How irritating. You shall rue defying me, Akuha."

He then headed back towards his foes, as three long brown mantles descended from the ceiling. He kept watch of them as another of the huge knights approached him. It reared back with its huge sword, and Shuzen moved aside as it performed a vicious overhand strike, which truck the floor where he'd once stood. He then turned his youki into strength, moved towards its knee and unleashed a merciless slash, which cut completely through its knee. It quickly lost its balance and toppled over, crashing in a heap on the floor. The patriarch then charged his sword with his youki, and unleashed it in a vertical slash. The cutting wave cleaved right through the fallen enemy and ended its unlife.

Suddenly, the last of the skeletal knights charged towards him. Their breastplates were opened, and revealed they had lit bombs in their chests. He used his youki and levitated them into the air, and they kicked their legs helplessly, aghast that their suicide attack had been thwarted. He then hurled them back towards the remaining knights, which resulted in a huge explosion that completely destroyed one while the other was barely standing. He then charged the weakened knight with his celerity and slashed at its knee, which caused it to both collapse as well as expire.

He then turned to the mantles, which slowly drifted to and fro above the floor. Though he knew he had plenty of energy to spare, the fact that it seemed useless against the metal construct annoyed him to no end. Suddenly, one of the mantles drew a small curved dagger, as a murderous spirit was sensed underneath. It charged at Shuzen, but the patriarch moved to the side, and slashed it from behind. It then hovered in midair, seemingly in a state of confusion. He moved around to the front, and saw a glowing sphere in the middle of the mantle, which he surmised was its soul. He channeled his energy into his blade, and thrust it right into the orb. The mantle shrieked in agony, then caught flame and burned to ashes. The second mantle drew near, and Shuzen didn't hesitate to have slashed at it with its blade. Once he did its soul became visible, and then he charged up his blade again and skewered the spectral foe, which died the same way as its predecessor. The last one quickly charged at the castellan, who deftly moved aside. He then slashed down its back, moved to the front and then plunged his glowing sword into its murderous soul. It shrieked in agony, but its mantle didn't burn away. Instead, it floated harmlessly to the floor.

Shuzen took note of it, then turned to the last enemy, the seemingly unstoppable metal construct. Privately, he was amazed at its durability, which seemed practically limitless. Though he also knew he had to find the means to have destroyed it, or else he wouldn't have escaped the gallery. He channeled his energy into his blade, and nailed the oncoming enemy with a vicious slash. He then gasped in disbelief, as he saw his attack had barely made a scratch on the metallic foe. He was then nailed with another uppercut, and sent flying back across the gallery.

He quickly got to knees and held his chin, amazed it hadn't been broken by the golem's crushing attack. He shook of the effects, and rose to his feet again. His opponent slowly lumbered towards him, barely a scratch upon its chassis. Frustrated by his lack of progress, he concentrated his will on the metallic foe, and levitated it into the air. He then hurled it into the barrier, which crackled as a result. However, the barrier continued to hold, and the golem landed and began to approach him again, seemingly uninjured by the attack. "Absurd!" Shuzen declared, livid that it seemed impervious to all attacks. Not only that, but throwing it into the barrier didn't break it, which he found even more unnerving.

Suddenly, he cringed as he felt an overwhelming sense of death within the room. He looked about, and saw it came from the mantle, which glowed with an eerie black aura. He looked between it and the construct several times, and a bizarre and seemingly ridiculous idea came to him. Nevertheless, he ran towards the mantle, and levitated it into the air with his youki. He then thrust his hand forth, and the mantle fell upon the advanced golem. The construct ceased its advance, and then collapsed into a heap of broken iron on the floor.

The castellan looked on in mute shock as the last enemy fell in defeat. "I don't believe it," he remarked to himself, "it actually worked." He looked around, and sensed the barrier had also collapsed as a result. He ran to the door, and quickly made his way out of the gallery.

  
*-*-*-*  


Shuzen quickly exited the castle, and scanned the immediate area. Unfortunately, he found no trace of Akuha or Shaft, which made him growl in frustration. Even the human Jones was no longer in the castle, and he quickly realized he'd been taken. He hissed through clenched teeth, as he realized his misguided daughter intended to enact the plan regardless of the danger Alucard posed to them.

At that moment, the sound of helicopter rotors reached his ears. He looked out over the distance, and watched as a chopper headed towards the castle. He covered his face, as a bright light shone from the airborne vehicle. He pushed his senses outwards, and realized its passengers weren't human. Moreover, he knew exactly who they were, and who sent them.

A minute or so later, the chopper hovered right over his position. The hatch on the side opened, and he saw a woman in a resplendent silvery gown, her raiment and curly blonde locks blown by the winds created by the helicopter. He watched as she shielded her face with her gloved hand, and then leaped three meters to the ground, landing gracefully before the castellan. "Kahlua," he spoke, easily recognizing his second-born daughter.

"Chichi-ue," the newcomer replied, as a smile appeared on her bronze face, "at last I found you!" She immediately hugged him, which didn't surprise the patriarch. "Where have you been, Haha-ue's been worried about you."

"There's no time for that!" he shot back as he broke out of her embrace. "Akuha has gone rogue, she must be found and executed!"

The blonde woman gasped in disbelief, clearly shocked by the news. "Neesan? No, no that can't be!"

"It's true, she tried to assassinate me in my sleep, she has finally exceeded the point of forgiveness. And I won't rest until I've personally sent her wretched soul to the Underworld." He was about to have walked past her, when he felt a crushing grip on his wrist. He turned back to his daughter, and growled menacingly at her. "Kahlua," he spoke in a threatening voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you escape. Haha-ue's orders."

Shuzen growled in aggravation, though he wasn't surprised. He knew he could've easily overpowered her, but he also knew it would've prompted Gyokuro to have become directly involved in the messy affair. With a reluctant sigh, he relaxed his arm. "Very well," he finally admitted, then looked over the horizon. " _Shaft,_ " he thought to himself, " _have you truly betrayed me? Or is it you've discerned my true intentions? Either way, I doubt we shall ever meet again._ " He then scowled darkly, and furrowed his brow. " _And_ you'd _best hope we never meet again, or it'll be your last, Akuha._ "

  
*-*-*-*  


The morning sun shone brightly through the window of a well-maintained hospital room, located on campus. Within the lone bed a single girl slept peacefully, clad in a pair of pink pajamas, her long pink locks sprawled around her shoulders. Around her neck was a black leather collar, with a length or pearl beads that went around the back. A short chain extended from the middle of the collar, from which was suspended a silver chain, which was subject to the rise and fall of her chest.

Suddenly, the core of the cross glowed a bright crimson, and resembled a glowing red eye with a slitted pupil. It rattled the chain links upon which it was suspended, which abruptly awakened the sleeping girl. She immediately sat up in the bed, and sensed a great deal of anxiety within her mind. She then looked down to her keepsake, which continued to glow. "Ura-chan," she asked worriedly, "are you alright?"

The sound of frantic breathing was heard within her mind, which told her all was not well with her counterpart. " _I... I had a d-dream, about Chichi-ue._ "

"Our father," the young girl asked with a surprised look.

" _Yes._ " The sealed persona said nothing, though her concern was clearly evident. " _He was... fighting an intruder. That fiend, he, he killed all our sisters,_ " she continued, clearly shaken by the dream she'd experienced. " _He even killed... Gyokuro-san._ "

"What?!" the pink-haired beauty exclaimed in disbelief. "Our whole family?"

" _Y-y-yes._ "

At that moment, small pink spheres of energy appeared next to the bedridden girl. She looked beside her, and watched as the image of a silver-haired woman materialized, her slender arms upon her bed and her pale face downcast, and wrought with worry. The young vampire was startled, as she knew it was a huge change from the usual prideful visage she'd expected.

" _And right before he killed Chichi-ue,_ " the apparition spoke in a troubled mental voice, " _the last thing he said, was that he was not worthy of Haha-ue!_ " Her immaterial head fell upon the bed, weeping profusely.

"Ura-chan," the pink-haired girl spoke sadly, as she'd never such a demeanor from her counterpart. She reached out to have held her face, and it merely passed through her. Though troubled at first, she continued to stroke her translucent face, greatly concerned for her alter ego. "Ura-chan, you don't think... anything's happened to him, do you?"

Inner Moka sighed heavily in response. " _I don't know, I haven't seen my family since I left the castle, and they've never visited. If anything's happened to him, I-_ "

"Ura-chan," the female vampire spoke softly, greatly concerned for her counterpart, not to mention her family.

At that moment, the sound of the door being opened reached her ears. She looked ahead, and saw a white-haired youth in the recently opened doorway. Her anxiety gave way to joy at the sight of the newcomer. "Souma!"  


"Hey, Moka," the enigmatic youth replied with a happy smile, "feeling better?"

"Well, I am," the vampire began tentatively, then her face became somber as she looked to her cross, "but, Ura-chan had a bad dream last night. Something about our family."

"Oh no," the Japanese teenager replied worriedly as he came to her bedside, "you don't think anything's happened to them, do you?"

Moka sighed gravely, still troubled by the thought. "I don't know, I really wish I did. Perhaps next you see Ura-chan, she could tell you personally."

"I'll do that," the white-haired youth replied with a determined look.

"Souma," the pink-haired girl spoke affectionately, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Souma!" a boisterous voice came from behind.

The enigmatic student turned around, and saw a familiar student in the doorway, clad in a hospital gown. "Saizou-san," he asked with a bewildered expression, amazed he was even on his feet again.

"Yeah, who were you expecting? Anyway, that was fun last night, we should do that again! Anyway, see you at class!"

"Hold on!" Souma protested. "How can you be up and about already? You were in a lot worse shape than Moka!"

"Didn't I tell ya, a good night's sleep and I'd be all better! Seriously, what'd ya think I was, human?" He laughed uproariously, and the white-haired youth winced in response. He also realized once more that he wasn't among humans, so he shouldn't judge them by the same standards. "Anyway," the incognito orc continued, "I gotta get my gear and then head to class. See ya there!" With that he closed the door, and went on his way.

The Japanese teenager looked on in mute shock, still in disbelief over Saizou's miraculous recovery. "I still don't get it," he remarked as he turned back to his close friend. "How can he be up and about while you-" His eyes soon fell upon the cross on her chest, and realized the answer on his own. "Oh, now I see." 

Moka hummed, and closed her eyes as she nodded. She then held up her keepsake. "The chairman said he'd found nothing truly wrong with my seal, but advised against overriding it. But if it's removed naturally, there shouldn't be any problem."

"That's good to hear," Souma replied with a relieved smile. "Anyway, I need to get going."

"Wait," the pink-haired girl called out, "come closer." She watched as he leaned over, and then she reached out and grabbed his lapels. "Before you leave, I just want to say, thank you." She closed her eyes, and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. She hummed contently as she felt it returned. After a few moments, she pulled away, a satisfied smile on her face. "See you at class, Souma-kun."

"Yeah," the somewhat surprised but touched student replied with a smile, "see you then."

  
*-*-*-*  


The rest of the day proceeded without any real incidents, save for the usual "harem antics," as some students had begun to define the infighting over Souma. At the end of the day they found there was no Newspaper Club, which they found surprising but turned back to the dorms regardless.

"Man, that was some fight last night," Kurumu said warily, "I'm glad for the workout, but still-"

"That was annoying," Mizore remarked, her expression as unreadable as ever, "that guy interrupted our tender moment."

"You froze me up to my neck," the enigmatic student thought to himself nervously, "how was that a tender moment?"

"Souma," Moka asked of her close friend, "did you ever find out who that guy was?"

The frustrated youth shook his head. "Sorry, the chairman didn't say anything, he just said to protect you, should that guy ever come back." He then inhaled sharply, as a recent memory came to him. "Wait, that guy, Arikado-san described someone like him in class. And if it's the same guy," he went on with a concerned look, "we're in real trouble."

  
*-*-*-*  


A tall man in a regal black and gold attire ascended a long narrow vertical passage, which led into the center of the castle. He'd been awakened from his slumber after over three hundred years, and found his homeland in turmoil again. He returned to his ancestral home, and fought his way through the evil castle. He was more than shocked to have learned that the castellan was not his sire, but a descendant of one of his old companions, which gave him an idea of why he'd awakened.

Along the way, he'd come across a female adventurer, who was seeking the same man as him. In their last encounter, she gave him a holy artifact, which she promised would've aided him against the new castellan. Once he reached the lord's chamber, the artifact revealed the truth, and thus he learned the means to have liberated the supposed lord from the spell of evil.

He then fought his way through an inverted replica of the castle, which contained far more dangerous enemies and traps than its previous incarnation. Yet despite everything he'd persevered, and by collecting the remains of his hated sire, he'd finally gained entry into the very heart of evil itself.

The room he'd found himself within was enormous, and the malefic aura it radiated would've made lesser men fled. But as he thought of it, lesser men would've been killed long before they'd reached the lord's chamber of the normal castle, let alone reached its reflection, situated high in the sky. In the very center was a large stone cube, eight meters on each side. And yet despite its appearance and shape, he knew wasn't as solid as it looked. It seemed to have no base, but he knew the original was supported by four black columns, each two meters in height. So he surmised its counterpart was actually suspended from the ceiling instead.

He made his way to the edge of the room, and transformed into a large bat, his sword still strapped to his side. He flew up to the very top of the cube, and found the large columns that were suspiciously missing from below. He then flew onto the surface of the cube, and assumed his humanoid form. Once he did he found a large round opening ahead, easily three meters across. The evil aura he'd sensed earlier clearly came from below the opening. He also knew that once he'd descended into the altar room, there would've been no going back. Though since he knew well what the sinister being within had planned, his course was clear. Once his magic had regenerated, and headed towards the opening and dropped down into the darkness, as his very long blonde locks shot straight up.

The inside of the altar room looked more ghastly with its counterpart. Closed stone eyelids were carved into the walls, and a large stone egg, held by a huge claw, was situated in the very center of the room. Near the twisted monument was a spectral being, clad in a long purple robe and a crimson cloak. A dark scowl was etched into his deeply lined face, and his eyes glowed with evil fanaticism, which had driven him to enact his sinister plan. Unsurprisingly, the opening above sealed itself, along with the two beings within.

" _All the hail the son of our master,_ " the spirit announced in a twisted powerful voice, as it raised its arms in adulation, " _stronger than the mightiest hunter!_ "

"So you're the one who was controlling Belmont," the cloaked man remarked with a stern gaze, the evil mastermind finally within reach.

" _Yes, I am the dark priest called Shaft, come to cleanse the world in the forge of chaos._ "

"Why did you make Belmont lord of this castle?"

" _Because we tire of these hunters and their holy power,_ " the evildoer replied, his scowl growing more detestable, " _if they would but turn on one another._ "

The blonde man's eyes widened for a moment, as he considered what he'd learned. "Then the strongest one among them would eliminate the rest," he remarked with a furrowed brow, as he finally learned the entirety of his enemy's plans, "Belmont."

" _Yes, so I converted him, brought him here to lure the rest, to force them all to fight and die._ "

"But you never planned for me," the cloaked man pointed out, "and now you've failed."

" _Ha!_ " the evil spirit shot back derisively. " _Your human soul is frail as his was, you'll take his place,_ " he promised with a haughty scowl, as he extended a long clawed finger at him, " _I'll tear that soul apart!_ "

  
*-*-*-*  


The girls all stood in silent awe, as Souma completed his account of the old battle.

"How did you remember all that," Kurumu asked with a wide-eyed look.

"You made it sound like you were actually there, desu," Yukari added.

"Huh, I wish I could tell you," the white-haired replied as he scratched his cheek, "but what I can tell you is Arikado-san's not just making this up." His expression became more grave as he regarded his friends. "Dracula is real, his followers are real, and if they're not stopped they could bring back those dark times, all over again. And there's no way I'll ever let that happen!" he declared boldly, as he brought up his clenched fist.

"Souma," the cyan-haired girl replied with a warm blush.

"Souma," the yuki onna added with her own blush.

"Souma-san," Yukari spoke up, her cheeks just as flushed as those of her classmates. 

The pink-haired girl neared him, an expectant look on her beautiful face. "You'll do that, right," she asked as she looked deeply into his gray eyes. "You'll protect us, right?"

"Of course, I won't let anyone hurt you, Moka," he spoke as he gave her a resolved look, "anyone."

He reached out and lightly held her Rosario, which made her blush brightly. The silver cross grew warm in his hand, and an image of the silver-haired woman became superimposed over her outer self. " _Souma,_ " the sealed vampire spoke into his mind, a surprised look on her pale features.

The white-haired youth gasped lightly, shocked that her counterpart had heard him, and that he'd heard her as well. He released the silver cross, and let it fall back against her chest.

"Souma," the pink-haired girl replied with a soft blush, as well as a warm smile.

"Souma-san!" a girl's urgent voice called out from behind.

The enigmatic student turned around, and saw a familiar brown-haired girl, headed towards him at top speed. "Haruna-san," he asked, confused over her haste.

The transfer student stopped before him, and paused to catch her breath. "Souma-san, thank Lilia-dono I found you!" She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Moka. "Fear not, I'm here to protect you from the evil of the Dark Lord!"

"B-But Moka isn't the Dark Lord," the white-haired youth rebutted, flustered by the accusation, "she's the nicest person you could ever know."

"Don't be deceived, that's all part of her ruse! The Dark Lord is a master of deception and illusion, who lures innocent and cute people into her clutches so she can feast on their life-force. That guy who fought us at least, he's clearly one of her servants come to awaken his dark master's unholy power! She is the source of all evil, and in the name of justice and cuteness, we must stop it dead in its tracks!"

"What does cuteness have to do with any of this," Souma asked himself with a perplexed look.

"Where are you coming up with this nonsense?!" the incognito succubus demanded as she got in Haruna's face and thrust her fists down, which caused her large bosom to bounce expressively. "Moka, the source of all evil? You're blowing this way out of proportion!"

"Kurumu-san is right!" Yukari added as she came up beside her buxom classmate. "Moka-san is the nicest person I know, there's no way she's the Dark Lord, desu."

"The Dark Lord is a guy," Mizore added as she confronted Haruna with the same unreadable expression. "Did you forget that little detail, genius Masou Shoujo?"

"Hey! Don't you mock me, servant of evil!" the slender girl shot back heatedly. "We'll never let you or your dark master terrorize this school!"

"Who's 'we,'" Souma asked with a confused look.

"Why, the two of us of course!" Haruna exclaimed as she turned to him and revealed the school paper. "We're front page news!"

The white-haired youth looked to the paper, and his gray eyes went wide as he saw the main article, which had a picture of him and the brown-haired girl, very close together. Below it was a caption that read, "Late Night Dating and Monster Hunting."

"Oh crap," the Japanese teenager uttered, as a panicked look began to appear on his face.

Within moments his three friends came around and looked at the headline. A couple of moments later, they all exuded a murderous intent, as a seething black aura surrounded them. "Souma!" they spoke menacingly as they simultaneously turned to him.

"That's right!" Haruna exclaimed with a cocky smile. "The whole school knows about our heroic and cute exploits, we'll be the invincible wall that protects the school from evil!"

" _I'll get you for this, senpai,_ " he thought with an incensed look, livid that his upperclassman had exploited the situation for the sake of a story.

"You dare cheat on your fiancé," Mizore spoke in an icy voice, as the ground underneath Souma's feet froze instantly, "you shall not escape my wrath."

The white-haired youth looked down, and grimaced as he saw his legs were frozen to the ground.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Kurusu Souma!" Kurumu declared with an angry look as she extended her claws. "Cheating on your Destined One, there'll be no mercy for you!"

"Wait a minute!" the enigmatic student protested. "When were you _my_ Destined One?"

"Enemy of all women!" Yukari declared as she raised her wand. "Feel the wrath of a woman scorned!" A slew of brass washing basins appeared overhead, and repeatedly smashed into the immobilized student's cranium, which left him in a daze.

"You promised to marry **me,** Souma!" Moka spoke angrily as she tightly grabbed his collar. "I won't be gentle this time!" She opened her fanged mouth wide, and a deadly hiss escaped her as her incisors lengthened before his horrified eyes.

"Oh no," the stricken youth pleaded desperately, "don't!"

" _ **CAPU CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_ "

" _ **GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ " Souma screamed as she drove her fangs hard into his neck, and forcefully drank his blood.

"Don't worry, partner, I'll save you!" Haruna called out, as she produced her chainsaw and began to glow. " **Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa-** "

" _Why couldn't she have done that_ beforethe fight started," Souma asked himself mentally, as more of his blood was taken.

  
*-*-*-*  


Meanwhile, in the commander's office of the PSC headquarters, Kuyou read the latest issue of the academy paper, a bemused smile on his sinister face. "So," he began as he narrowed his golden eyes, "not only has Morioka learned nothing from last year, but that boy has actually undermined our authority on campus. This is completely unacceptable."

"Not just him," his purple-haired underling added with an aggravated scowl, "but that delinquent Komiya as well. First he reveals my true form in front of the academy entrance, evades capture, and now prancing about like he's some sort of hero? Oh, what I wouldn't give to put that lummox behind bars where he rightfully belongs."

"Yes," the incognito kitsune replied with a dark eagerness, "along with Kurusu Souma as well. That's twice he's interfered with us, and I feel it's time to... rectify the matter."

"Don't be so hasty, Kuyou-san," a male voice spoke from the back of the office.

"Who's there?!" the leader of the Four Kings demanded. He looked ahead, and watched as an older student with brown hair and glasses made his way inside. "What do you want," he asked of the newcomer, displeased by the intrusion.

"My my, is that any way to greet the President of the Student Council," the bespectacled man asked with a mildly insulted tone. "You do realize that'll do nothing to disprove the... misconceptions about you."

"Save us the lecture, Hokuto-san," the purple-haired enforcer remarked with a sour expression. "Make it quick."

"Certainly," the newcomer replied politely, more so than he was shown. "It appears Kurusu-san shall have a very... eventful summer vacation."

"What do you mean, 'eventful,'" Kuyou asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say our illustrious headmaster has... plans, for Kurusu-san," Hokuto replied cautiously, "plans that could change his life, forever." He then slid his glasses back up his nose. "Or, if need be, end it."

"End it," the incognito kitsune asked, still very suspicious, "you mean Mikogami's plotting to kill Kurusu Souma?"

"Why do you think Arikado-san is here? Don't be misled by the apparent favor Kurusu-san has gained with the Chairman, that man has his life in the palm of his hands. And if he becomes too much of a threat-" He paused for dramatic effect, as the candlelight reflected off his glasses. "-he won't hesitate to end it. Him, and possibly Arikado-san as well. You really think he'll tolerate him undermining his grand vision for the school indefinitely? Trust me, he won't."

Kuyou made a rumbling sound in his throat, as he thoughtfully held his chin. "So this is all another of his games, is it?"

"Indeed, I know him well. And if his plans for Kurusu Souma fall through, he'll undoubtedly act to remove him as a threat. That's how he's always operated."

The blonde man made an annoyed sound, and intertwined his gloved fingers together. "How irritating," he grumbled, vexed at Mikogami playing games with them along with the school. "But if it does come to that, I do hope he gives us the task of eliminating Kurusu Souma. Then he will burn for his crimes against the school, and thus our power here will continue to grow. Yes, Kurusu Souma, one way or another," he went on, as his eyes glowed red, "you will burn." A low laugh escaped him, which sounded truly ominous as it echoed throughout the darkened chamber.

  
*-*-*-*  


Later the night, Souma opened the door to the abandoned building, beaten and battered from his latest conflict with all the girls. His uniform was torn in several places, and dirty from the intense scuffle. Though he managed to escape his assailants, he hadn't done so unscathed.

With a weary groan, he made his way into the living room, where his roommate awaited him, unchanged as always. She quickly scribbled upon her notepad, and showed it to him as he drew near. "Welcome home," the page read, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Glad to be home," he replied as he gave her a grateful smile. "Regardless of what happens at school, every time I see your face, it's like all my stress is washed away."

Eucliwood hummed happily, as she again scribbled on her notepad. "What's for dinner," her next page read.

"How does... Sukiyaki sound?"

"Great," she responded in print, "I love your cooking."

"Ah," the Japanese teenager replied with a relieved smile, "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Yeah, I can't wait!" a girl's voice proclaimed from nearby. "Din din!"

Souma spun around, and watched as a familiar student with short brown hair bounded down the stairwell, and made her way into the living room. "Haruna?!" the enigmatic student asked with a shocked and somewhat insulted look, "what in the world are you doing here?"

"She invited herself in," Eucliwood explained on her next note, a rather deflated look on her pretty face.

The white-haired youth groaned in aggravation as he gave the newcomer a hard look. "Haven't you caused me enough trouble today? What more do you want?"

The slender girl bowed her head, a somewhat dejected expression. "I'm... sorry, Souma-san," she began in a penitent voice.

"What," Souma asked with a confused look.

A somber sigh came from the transfer student. "After what happened last night, it's become obvious I cannot defeat the Dark Lord with my power alone. And again today, my power was enough to protect you from her and her minions. That's why I came here," she continued as she looked back up at him, a determined sheen in her violet eyes. "I decided it would be best to live with you so I can protect you all day and night! And if the two of us work together, we may be able to win the next battle! Justice and cuteness will prevail!"

The enigmatic student groaned in response, and lightly shook his head as he covered his right eye with his hand. "But Moka's not a dark lord," he tried to explain, "and they're not minions, they're my friends."

A tapping sound was heard on the table. Both looked, and saw the silver-haired girl had a stern look on her face, and her pen placed near her notepad, which lied upon the table. "Who is this Dark Lord," it read.

"It's nobody," Souma spoke up, "Haruna-san is jumping to conclusions, it's nothing to worry about."

"I am not jumping to conclusions!" the newcomer protested vehemently. "The Dark Lord is classified as a Class ZZZ threat to our very existence, much worse than thousands of Megalos combined! And if she's allowed to regain her full power, you can kiss this whole dimension goodbye!"

"Baloney!" the white-haired you shouted in her face. "How dare you make up this nonsense about Moka, she's the nicest person I've known my whole life, and I won't stand for you talking trash about her!

"See, she's brainwashed you!" Haruna countered as she pointed at the incensed student. "You've been ensnared by her evil magic and cannot see her for what she really is! But don't worry Souma-san, I'll protect you with my life!"

"I don't need to be protected!" the Japanese teenager shot back. "Moka is my friend, she'd never do anything to harm me!"

A tapping sound again came from the table. Both looked, and saw the quiet girl's notepad upon it. "And what if you're wrong, Souma," it read, "what then?"

"Eucliwood?! Don't tell me you believe this nonsense! She clearly doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Does she," came her written reply. "Anyway, I'm hungry, we can discuss this over dinner."

A mournful sigh escaped the troubled student, frustrated that even his roommate was suspicious of his close friend. " _And with this, my peaceful days end,_ " Souma thought to himself, and walked to the kitchen.

  
*-*-*-*  


Eucliwood moved over on the sofa, and offered the boisterous girl a place upon it. "Oh thank you," she spoke gratefully as she sat beside the silent girl. "Oh dear," she spoke with a somewhat embarrassed smile, "I've made such a big scene and I haven't even introduced myself!" She then stood up, and extended her right index finger and thumb. "I am the awesomely awesome genius Masou Shoujo," she announced with a proud smile, "the great Haruna-chan!"

The silver-haired girl gave her a surprised smile, then wrote down her response. "Eucliwood Hellscythe, Necromancer," she replied in print, "nice to meet you."

"Hey Eucliwood!" the exuberant girl replied happily. "Say, um, why don't you speak? Did you lose your voice? Are you... cursed?"

Souma's roommate scribbled on her notepad again, and showed it to her. "It's... complicated," the page read.

Haruna hummed in acknowledgment, a surprised look on her young face.

Eucliwood scribbled intently, and showed her next response. "Tell me, what makes you think Akashiya Moka is the Dark Lord?"

"Well she has this gigundo demonic aura," the transfer student explained urgently, "and I fear that was only a fraction of her full power!"

"What makes you so sure," came the armored girl's written reply.

"Well she has this rosary seal on, which restrains her full might. Last night this creepy guy tried to undo the seal. He didn't completely succeed, but I know he'll come back and try again. We can't allow this to happen! Per order of Lilia-dono and Ariel-dai-sensei, the Dark Lord is to be brought to justice! As well as Alucard-dono, who's apparently at the academy as well."

A startled gasp came from Eucliwood, but she quickly regained her composure.

"You know where he is, don't you!" Haruna exclaimed as she got in the quiet girl's face. "Come on, lemme know, us girls have to stick together, ya know!"

The silver-haired girl somberly closed her blue eyes, and then shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't help you," she replied in print. "Alucard will never come to Villiers willingly, so please, don't put yourself in needless danger. I don't want to see anyone die."

"But if we work together," the brown-haired girl countered, "I'm sure we'll be able to prevail! We must do this in the name of-"

Eucliwood tapped on the table, right near her notepad. "Let it go," her next page read, "while you still can."

Haruna pouted in response, frustrated that her request for help had been rejected.

The silver-haired girl looked away, and slowly closed her eyes. " _I'm sorry, Haruna,_ " she thought to herself, " _but I cannot allow you or anyone else getting hurt. I know you truly want to help Souma, so do I._ " She then looked gravely at her pen. " _But if Moka is indeed a threat to Souma, then-_ " A heavy sigh escaped her, as she dreaded her beloved's reaction if she raised her hand against his clearly dear friend. " _Matthias._ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Back at the academy, a single light was seen from within the top floor window. On the other side, two men were seated across from one another, a large desk between them. One was clad entirely in black, save for a white dress shirt. The other was clad in a white priest's robe and habit, with a silver cross around his neck. A pair of glowing eyes peered from under his habit.

"Are you finally going to be straight with me," the black-clad man asked of the mysterious being before him, his impatience evident in his voice. "What was Shaft looking for below the library?"

"The lower levels is where the most forbidden of magics are sealed," the priest replied cryptically, "or incantations deemed obsolete in this current day and age. The one he obtained, could be used to summon a calamitous demon, though admittedly it's never been tested, so there's no guaranteeing its success."

The man across the desk looked surprised for a moment, but then regained his composure. "Even so, that won't stop him. He can still cause a lot of damage regardless." A disgruntled sigh escaped him.

"Yes," Mikogami replied gravely, as he saw his associate was frustrated over Shaft's actions as well as his escape. "The fact that he'd gotten through the Grand Barrier so easily is... most troubling. Not to mention he managed to disable one of Akashiya-san's seals, even if for but a brief moment."

"One," Arikado asked with a startled look.

"Yes, that seal is a most intricate creation, simply removing the cross or disabling it will not release her full power. However," the headmaster continued as he gravely bowed his head, "I fear he might've learned that by now. And should he divine the means to undo the final seal, the results would be... catastrophic. That must never be allowed to occur."

The dhampir gave him a startled look, as he could've seen no sign of deception within his warning. He then crossed his left ankle over his right knee, and held his chin between his thumb and right index finger. "Even so," he began with a grim look, "we might not have a choice. In two years' time the castle will reappear, and Souma must go there in order to free himself of the burden of Outo's soul." He then closed his eyes and his face became downcast. "But should he fail, then it'll be up to my daughter to stop him."

" _Your daughter,_ " Mikogami inquired, as he raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"We can't afford to take any chances!" Arikado shot back. "There's no way she could possibly stop him now, but given two years I can make her as strong as her mother. No, I can make her even stronger than her mother! And if that means undoing this final seal, so be it! The future of this world depends on it!"

"No," the headmaster spoke firmly, as his eyes glowed ominously. "There is a pertinent reason she was sealed away," he continued in a low voice, "and you would brazenly ignore that for the sake of your ideals? Akasha would never approve of this, nor would she approve of you proclaiming yourself as Akashiya-san's father, especially when you're planning to expose her daughter to such risk." He then rose from his chair, and gave the dhampir a highly unexpected glare. "As I said before, the seal is a very intricate creation, and if you start tampering with it, you could _kill_ her."

The black-clad man gasped in response, clearly taken aback by the revelation.

"And even if she did survive," the robed man continued, "she would be furious at you for destroying her seal, and would most likely strive to kill **you,** " he went on, as his voice echoed menacingly and his eyes flashed. "Still believe it's for the good of the world?"

Arikado silently stared at the mysterious being, shocked that the headmaster had actually challenged him. Not to mention the possibility that his plans for Moka might lead to her death, or her outright rebellion. And he found that neither outcome was acceptable, especially since they would've grieved the woman he loved to no end.

A deep sigh escaped him, as he contemplated his next course of action. "Then it seems, the time has come," he finally spoke. "It's time she learned who I really am. This summer vacation is the perfect opportunity for that. Once she knows the truth, and realizes how Akasha would've fought against the evil threatening this world, then she'll understand."

"Are you sure," the chairman asked, a somewhat unconvinced tone in his voice. "Do you really want her to know, the truth?"

Arikado leaned back slightly in response, a lightly surprised look on his face. "Of course I do," he finally replied, "I've been away for far too long, she needs to know who I really am. She needs me." He closed his head and somberly bowed his head. "And, I need her," he went on, his voice heavy with reluctance. "She has the power to fight against Dracula, but not now. That's why we need to make the most of these two years we have. So once the castle does reappear, everything will be in place. And should Souma fall to the darkness, if I can't stop him, it'll be up to her."

Mikogami hummed to himself, as he leaned back in his chair. "Such an audacious plan," he mused, as he intertwined his gloved fingers. "And not entirely without merit."

The dhampir frowned in response, annoyed that the robed man had dared speak so slightingly of his plans.

"Moreover," the headmaster continued, "she has consumed some of Souma's blood. As his powers grow, so do hers. Not quite as powerful as him, but still a formidable opponent indeed."

The black-clad man groaned inwardly. "Nevertheless, I'm a bit concerned about her drinking Dracula's blood on a regular basis. Regardless of the benefits it might give, it could also work against her, and us. Should he awaken as the Dark Lord, she would immediately fall under his thrall. And then-"

The robed man hummed in acknowledgment, as he was also uneasy about such a development. "Even so, their bond can also prevent Dracula's memories from influencing the lad. Rest assured, no harm shall befall her."

Arikado gave him a somewhat dubious look, but said nothing at first. "So it truly is a double-edged sword," her remarked with a grave look. "Very well, I shall supervise them both over the vacation. I'll make sure neither of them, fall into the darkness. Good night," he concluded, as he rose his chair and made his way out of the office.

The headmaster sat alone in the darkness, as he felt Alucard's presence headed farther from the office. After a few moments, he no longer sensed him within the vicinity. "So you're going to let her know how you are," he remarked cryptically. After a few moments, a wry smirk appeared on his face. "how ironic, I was thinking the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's note: Whew, and with this, the Haruna chapter has finally come to an end. Didn't think it would end up being split into three chapters, but I felt inspired with the last one. And I'm sure people have a good idea of what's about to happen in the next one, when everything is changed forever.
> 
> Glossary  
> Oji-sama – very respectful form of grandfather.  
> Hougetsu Jigentou - Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword


	10. Summer Retreat and a Vampire

Not far from Souma's hometown of Hakuba City, lied a small well-maintained beach, which had been a popular local attraction for many years. And the reason for its popularity laid just beyond it, in the form of a vast field of sunflowers, which stretched for miles in each direction. It stood proudly as a testament to the incomparable beauty of nature. Yet concealed within was a dark secret, which made the townsfolk become wary as of late.

Deep within the sunflower fields was an old ranchhouse, which had stood for decades. The front porch was a bit dilapidated and the roof needed repairs, but it still served as a domicile for the denizens of the fields. Inside, an old man sat somberly in a rocking chair, clad in a long purple robe with a crimson cloak over it. His dead eyes looked impassively ahead, indifferent to the current state of the house, as his mind was focused on much grander and darker designs.

At that moment, the sound of delicate footsteps came from outside the old living room. He turned his impassive gaze, and watched as a young woman reverently approached him. She wore a long black skirt that reached her ankles, with black boots underneath. She also wore a pink corset, which clung tightly to her curvaceous torso, and had black lace straps that ran from her neck to the upper end of her raiment. Somewhat tattered thin gloves covered her slender arms, which stretched from the middle of her upper arm to the base of her middle finger, and wrapped around it. She wore a worn black wristband upon her left wrist, held in place by a length of pearl beads. On her right wrist were several golden bracelets. In her right hand was a wand made of gnarled wood, with a crimson jewel as its core. She had long dark brown hair, which was partially done up in two long ponytails and ran down to her shoulder blades. Her blood-colored lips showed no emotion, nor did her impassive crimson eyes. Her thin eyebrows were neatly plucked, and stopped around the middle of her eyes.

"Shaft-sama," the young woman began with a respectful bow of her head, "the soil has been prepared as you'd specified. The summoned creatures stand ready to repel any possible intruders."

" _Excellent,_ " the seated man replied in a distorted voice, " _that was quicker than I'd expected. I thank you for your diligence in this cardinal matter, Rubi-san._ "

"It was the least I could do after everything you'd done for me, Master," the young woman replied with a reverent smile as she neared him. "You saved me from certain death after my parents were murdered by humans. You raised me as your own child, and taught me the ways of witchcraft. I will forever be grateful for your selfless contributions to my life," she went on, as a warm blush appeared on her cheeks, "my precious Shaft-sama," she concluded, as she leaned forward and embraced the wizened man

The dark priest's eyes went wide as he felt her sensuous torso against his own, and he coughed nervously.

"Oh, I-I-I-I'm s-sorry, Master," Rubi quickly replied as she released him, a remorseful look on her face. "I didn't mean to startle you, I just... wanted to show... how much I appreciate you. How much... I love you," she concluded with a guilty blush.

The cadaverous-looking man stumbled over his words for several seconds. He found himself unable to have remembered the last time anyone had spoken such words to him. Then again, he knew he'd sacrificed everything of his previous life in order to have obtained the power he wielded, and thought he had no need for anything else. He certainly never imagined anyone would've been beholden to him again.

" _It's... alright,_ " he finally replied, still a bit shaken from her embrace. " _Again, I appreciate your diligence on this matter. Remain vigilant, for the time of our lord draws nigh._ "

"Hai, Shaft-sama." The dark-haired woman bowed reverently, though she leaned over more than expected, which revealed her generous cleavage. With an arch smile, she turned around and made her way towards the exit.

The dark priest looked positively baffled as she departed, as he hadn't anticipated such amorous actions from his apprentice.

"Oh my," a coy voice spoke from nearby, "the young lady seems quite smitten with you, will wonders never cease."

The sinister underling scowled as he looked over his shoulder, and saw the white-clad man behind his rocking chair. " _Don't patronize me, Graham,_ " he began in an irritated voice, " _I haven't time for such frivolous matters._ "

"Now now, no need to get testy," the gray-haired man replied in a placating manner. "But think about it for a moment, young Rubi thinks the world of you. Even the slightest return of her affections would raise her opinion of you further, which would then guarantee her continued loyalty. And isn't that the most important thing here?"

Shaft's eyes went wide, and then regained his dark composure. " _Yes,_ " he replied as he held his chin with his elongated fingers, " _you're right, thank you for reminding me. I need people I can count on by my side, people I can trust with our lord's work._ "

"Indeed," Graham Jones replied, as his pleasant smile was replaced by an irritated frown. "That foolish child has really made a mess of things. Thanks to her we're hiding out in the middle of nowhere with Lord Shuzen out for our blood. I had hoped he could've provided us safe haven until the time of the ritual, but now it's no longer possible. Now we have no choice but to rely on our, mysterious benefactor in this matter."

The cadaverous-looking man scowled in response, as he was also dubious of Mikogami's intentions. And yet, thanks to Akuha, he knew they had no other alternative. Privately he wondered if that was Shuzen's true intention for his traitorous child. He knew the elder vampire could've found them had he simply put forth the effort, especially since he'd learned the secret of Akuha's abilities. And yet, Shaft had detected no sign of the dark nobleman, which puzzled him even more.

"But," the false missionary continued as his dark smile returned, "if we can complete the ritual despite all these complications, it'll all be worth it."

The dark priest nodded in response. " _Yes, I'll make sure the ritual is a success._ " He looked to another part of the ranch, where he detected the errant child's presence. "And I'll also make sure," he thought to himself, "that one way or another, that misguided spawn of Alucard _never_ claims the throne."

  
*-*-*-*  


Shuzen Akuha stood before a full-length mirror, clad in her usual black cheongsam. "It won't be long before Lord Dracula's Castle returns," she began with a dark smile, as she eagerly rubbed her hands together. "And once my dark prince regains his former splendor, I will become the lady of the castle."

She then struck a commanding pose, her shoulders held back and her hands on her hips. "I will become a Shinso!" she proclaimed, and then reconsidered her assessment. "No, I will surpass the Shinso! I will become a goddess, unrivaled in all the realms of darkness!" She ignored her rather unimpressive form in the mirror, and envisioned what she desired to have become. She saw herself twenty-five centimeters taller, her messy black hair becoming long and luxurious, and reaching down the small of her back. The slits in her skirt revealed her luscious and powerful legs. Her dress clung tightly to her curvaceous form, which showed exactly how her body was shaped. Her round hips went up to a trim yet toned stomach. And her ample bosom stuck out proudly, with a diamond-shaped cut in the front which revealed her cleavage. She wore an imperious look on her heart-shaped features, as her glowing red eyes peered down her delicate nose, and her blood-colored lips stretched into a sinister smile.

"Yes, once I have obtained the mighty power," she boasted, as she imagined her desired self in the mirror's reflection, "not even Akasha Bloodriver will able to stand against me! Together with my dark prince, we shall grant Oji-sama's wish, and give this wretched world the future it deserves!" A low chuckle escaped her, which slowly rose in volume and octave, until it became a powerful gale of maniacal laughter, and echoed throughout the ranchhouse.

  
*-*-*-*  


The bright morning sun shone through the window of Kurusu Souma's bedroom, and fell upon his sleeping face. After a few moments, he was roused from slumber, and awakened with a long yawn. He slowly sat up, and looked about the room. "Man," he spoke to himself, "I can't believe it's almost summer vacation. Geez, I thought it would never get here. Heh," he continued, as a wry thought came to him, "also didn't think I'd live to see it, not with how this school is."

He finally got out of bed, and went straight to his desk. He pulled out a pen and paper, and began to compose a letter, to his second childhood friend.

"Dear Taeko-chan," the letter began, "sorry for taking so long to write you. I've been very busy lately. I've made many new friends and I've gotten used to Youkai Academy. I really want to thank you for being there for me, you know…after your parents took me in. My parents are still on that business trip by the way, they've been sending me money every month and I'm saving it up for Christmas presents. I'll be visiting you and Mina on this field trip, lucky for me, the beach Nekonome-sensei wanted to take us to is in Fujimi City, which is practically a stone's throw away from Hakuba City. You know, you've always been like a little sister to me, I'll see you soon."

Once he was finished, he put it away and went to get ready for the day. After getting showered and dressed, he finally made his way downstairs. He made his way to the living room, where his roommates sat expectantly upon the sofa. Eucliwood was the same as always, clad in her long purple dress with various armaments upon her person. Haruna was clad in a pink short-sleeved shirt, with long gray sweatpants and sneakers upon her feet.

The silent girl scribbled on her notepad, and showed it to him. "Good morning," it read.

"Morning, Eucliwood," the Japanese teenager replied with a warm smile.

"Morning, Souma-san!" the brown-haired girl spoke expressively.

"Morning," he began with a cautious smile, "you're in an energetic mood today, Haruna-san."

"That's because I'm with my brave and cute monster hunter!" she exclaimed as she came to his side. "Between the two of us, the unjust and uncute don't stand a chance!" 

Eucliwood gave them a questioning look, but said nothing.

"I still don't see how cuteness has anything to do with justice," the white-haired youth remarked.

"Very simple!" the boisterous girl replied with a proud smirk. "Evildoers are always uncute, because their appearances are a reflection of the evil within their hearts. But our virtuous hearts are evidenced by our unrivaled strength and cuteness!"

The silver-haired girl looked questioningly at her roommate, then scribbled on her notepad. "That's not always true," her next page read, then she scribbled some more. "Some of the most evil people hide their malicious hearts behind cute exteriors."

"Eh," Haruna asked with a confused look, "what are you talking about? That sounds like something Dai-sensei would've said."

Eucliwood hummed, then wrote on her notepad again. "You could say we go way back," she replied in print.

"You don't say," the brown-haired girl replied, as she scratched the back of her head, "what a small world we live in."

"Dai-sensei," Soma asked of Haruna with a confused look.

"Yes, my instructor from back home, she gave me the assignment of bringing in the Dark Lord, and I gotta haul her back or it'll affect my grades."

"Wait!" the white-haired interrupted with a bewildered look. "This is all a... school assignment?"

"Exactly! But it's more than that, the fate of all dimensions depends on our success! For the sake of justice and cuteness we must prevail!"

Souma slapped his hand over his forehead, and groaned in disbelief. And even after everything he'd experienced, being pulled into someone else's war wasn't something he relished, especially for such seemingly superfluous reasons.

It was then that a tapping sound was heard from nearby. He looked down, and saw Eucliwood's notepad on the table. "She really doesn't get it," the page read, "does she?"

The white-haired youth groaned to himself, and found himself agreeing with the Necromancer.

  
*-*-*-*  


Later that morning, Souma made his way towards the bus stop, clad in a long white coat with a furred collar, a black turtleneck shirt underneath, blue jeans and white shoes. As he neared the familiar gnarled tree and scarecrow, he saw a beautiful pink-haired girl nearby, glad in a cute yellow dress with thin shoulder traps, and stopped just above her knees. Over it she wore a matching top, which covered most of her arms. It was kept closed by a single button, which was around her chest level. On her feet were medium-heeled shoes, with straps around the ankles, and short black stockings underneath. "Whoa," he thought to himself, "even in street clothes, she's so pretty."

"Souma!" the starlet called out as she waved to him. "Over here, Souma!"

"Hey Moka!" the enigmatic student replied in kind, and headed to her side.

"Souma, it's hard to imagine we're headed for the human world for vacation. To be honest," she continued with a concerned look, "I'm a little nervous."

"It'll be alright," the Japanese teenager replied with a reassuring smile, "I'll be with you, so there'll be nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Souma," the vampire replied with a soft blush as she leaned against him, "I don't know what I'd do without you there."

The white-haired youth looked briefly at her face, but then realized her position gave him a good look at her cleavage. He tried to suppress a blush, as he realized he could've seen part of her bra from his vantage point. He quickly shook his head, and tried to focus on other things.

"What's wrong, Souma," Moka asked with a concerned look.

"Oh, it's nothing," the enigmatic student replied with an evasive smile.

"Hmm, if you say so." She inhaled deeply, which made her notable bosom rise, which he found himself unable to have missed. Privately he wondered if she'd picked it up from her counterpart, or vice versa. She then exhaled happily, as a joyful smile appeared on her face. "You smell so nice today," she spoke sweetly.

"Hold on," the Japanese teenager spoke warily as he began to lean, "don't tell me you're-"

"Sorry, Souma," the pink-haired girl replied, as she leaned forward and opened her fanged mouth wide. " _CAPU CHUUUUU!_ "

" _ **GUH!**_ " Souma exclaimed as his neck was bitten and his blood drained yet again. As she continued to feed, the white-haired youth tried to take his mind off the current matter, which had become far too frequent for his tastes. " _Someday, Moka and I will graduate,_ " he thought to himself, " _and we may be separated for a while. That's why I've decided to cherish and create happy memories with her and all of my friends._ "

"Hey!" a girl's voice protested, which prompted Moka to have released his neck, much to his relief.

As the enigmatic youth held his neck, he looked to his left and saw an incensed little girl in a witch's costume. Beside her was an older girl in a short-sleeved blouse with a black string-tie. She also wore a pink checkerboard skirt, baggy white socks and black shoes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the younger girl proclaimed with a vexed look. "Coming here early so you can move in on my Souma!"

"Yeah!" her classmate added. "Not to mention sucking his blood this early in the morning, again! Are you _trying_ to suck the life out of my Mate of Fate?"

"O-o-of course not!" Moka quickly replied with an embarrassed smile as she frantically waved her hands before her. "I just like the taste of his blood, that's all!"

"'Just like' seems to be an understatement," a soft female voice spoke from behind her shoulder.

Both Souma and Moka cried out in fright as they turned around, and saw a familiar purple-haired girl behind them, who hadn't been there five seconds before. "Mizore!" the vampire protested. "Don't do that, are you trying to give my Suoma a heart attack?"

"Of course not, I'd like to give him something, but it'll have to wait until next year. Just be a bit more patient, okay Souma?"

" _You're telling_ me _to be patient,_ " the enigmatic youth asked himself mentally as he gave her a peculiar look.

"Well, so nice to see everyone gathered already," a happy woman's voice spoke from the edge of the forest path. Souma turned and saw Nekonome headed towards them, followed by his two roommates and Arikado.

"Hey partner!" Haruna called out to him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from the forces of evil!"

"She'll keep him safe from Arikado," Mizore asked with an impassive look.

"I heard that!" the black-clad man snapped at her. "Don't even think you can hide anything from me, yuki onna!"

Nekonome mewed chidingly at him. "Stop that! We're supposed to be thinking about having fun, not arguing while we're on vacation."

"Yeah, we do enough of that in school," the purple-haired girl spoke in observation.

Souma watched as the newcomers joined him at the bus stop. A few moments later, the familiar academy bus pulled out of the dimensional tunnel, and stopped close by them. "Alright class!" Nekonome began with her usual smile. "Are you ready?"

"Where are Ginei and Saizou," the white-haired youth asked, as he saw neither of the people in question.

"Hmm, they failed most of their classes," the catlike teacher replied with a despondent tone, as her ears drooped accordingly, "so they're in summer school. Anyway," she continued, as her enthusiasm returned, "I hope this retreat is a fun one!"

Arikado gave her a dubious look, then turned to the others. "It would be a nice change of pace," he admitted.

" _I'd be in their situation if it weren't for the headmaster's deal,_ " Souma thought to himself with a troubled sigh. " _Thank Kami._ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Within the remedial math room of the academy, Komiya Saizou and Morioka Ginei labored over the material on their desks, as the sound of a leather whip striking the floor echoed within the eerily-lit room.

"Man, this sucks," the incognito orc muttered with a surly frown, "and I wanted to see the girls in their swimsuits, too!"

"Tell me about it," his senior replied, equally as displeased, "what I wouldn't give to snap photos of all of them. Hah, alas, it's not to be."

Suddenly, a familiar implement cracked across his back, which made him scream in pain.

"If you have time to talk," a seductive yet firm female voice spoke from behind, "you have time to study. You wouldn't want to be, left behind," the voice spoke in his ear, as a pair of gentle hands rested upon his shoulders, "would you?"

Gin looked over his shoulder, and saw the sultry face of Ririko Kagome mere centimeters from his own, an arch smile upon her mature visage. He tried hard not to stare, even more so to think about the provocative outfit she wore.

Saizou glanced warily at him, and saw the math teacher leaned over his classmate's back, which she teasingly grazed with her huge bosom, barely contained in a strapless leather bustier. He looked behind her, and saw her short leather miniskirt was inched up, which revealed some of her very shapely posterior. Without warning, a leather whip struck him in the forehead, which made him growl from the stinging pain.

"Now now, Komiya-kun," the incognito lamia spoke chidingly to him as she gave him an arch sidelong glance. "You need to focus on your studies."

" _How can I focus on anything when you're dressed like that,_ " he thought ruefully to himself. As tempting as Ririko appeared, he knew she was still a teacher, and would've gotten in a lot of trouble had anything happened between them.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of the door being slid open. They looked ahead, and saw a beady-eyed woman in a black uniform. "Sorry to disturb your fun, _sensei,_ " she began with undisguised sarcasm, "but these two are coming with me."

"Oh no," Ginei spoke with a chagrined look, as painful memories returned to the forefront of his mind.

"H-h-h-hey!" the somewhat unruly student snapped at the newcomer, clearly annoyed by the interruption. "Can't you see we're trying to study here?"

"Don't humor me, Komiya," the PSC officer replied with a bemused smirk, "I haven't forgotten what you did at the start of the year, and it's time you paid due penance for your... transgressions."

The incognito orc groaned in horror, as he dreaded what Keito had in mind.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back at the bus stop, the young witch was about to have boarded the bus, when she turned to her buxom classmate "Say, Kurumu-san," she began with a curious look, "what about you? Didn't you fail some classes?"

"Don't worry!" the cyan-haired girl quickly replied with an evasive smile and a dismissive wave of her hand. "I finished all my make up tests!" She then followed her classmate onto the bus.

Behind the pair, the yuki onna looked to the incognito succubus, her expression as unreadable as ever. "More like you finished skipping them," she remarked, and then boarded the bus.

  
*-*-*-*  


The vehicle pulled away from the gnarled tree, and made its way into the dimensional tunnel. Soma couldn't help but feel nervous, as the familiar rainbow-colored streaks of energy passed by outside the window. " _To think we're actually going back to the human world,_ " he thought to himself, " _and according to Nekonome-sensei, it's right next door to my hometown. Hmm, maybe I can go see Taeko-chan, I'm sure she's worried about me. It has been three months, after all._ "

The bus soon exited the tunnel, and made its way into a more familiar setting. A relieved and elated smile crossed the Japanese teenager's features as he looked outside. "Alright!" he declared in elation. "We're in the human world! Isn't this exciting," he asked excitedly as he turned to the others. His joy waned considerably as he saw looks of trepidation amongst his classmates, especially Yukari. A sad sigh escaped him, as his face became downcast. "Am I the only one looking forward to being in the human world?"

Next to him, Eucliwood scribbled on her notepad and showed it to him. "That's because you're the only one here who's human."

The white-haired youth sighed mournfully. "Oh yeah, that's right, I keep forgetting."

His roommate gave him a small smile, and wrote on her notepad again. "That's fine, I'd love you regardless of your nature, Matthias."

"Eucliwood," Souma remarked, and wondered if he should finally reveal what became of the man she loved long ago. But then he remembered what she told him about her emotions, and quickly decided against it. However, he knew he shouldn't keep it a secret from her forever, and wished he could find a means to reveal the painful truth, without risking disaster on her part. " _Eucliwood,_ " he thought to himself.

  
*-*-*-*  


Some time later, the bus arrived at its destination, Fujimi City. But before it stopped, Souma turned to his homeroom teacher. "Hey, Nekonome-sensei," he called out.

"Yes," the blonde woman replied as she turned to him.

"Can I, meet you guys later," the white-haired youth asked with a smile. "I, have some things to take care of back home."

"What are you up to this time, Kurusu Souma," the history teacher asked with a suspicious look.

"I'm just visiting a friend I haven't seen since school began, it's not like I'm plotting to take over the world or anything, geez!"

"You'd better not," the black-clad man retorted with a threatening gaze.

A frustrated groan escaped the Japanese teenager. "No sense of humor."

"Sure thing, Kurusu-kun!" Nekonome replied with a happy smile. "Just meet us before five, alright?"

"Right, sensei!" Soma answered without hesitation.

An annoyed growl came from Arikado, who merely turned his head towards the front of the bus. The enigmatic youth was glad his least favorite teacher had held his tongue, and would've been just as glad being away from him, if only for a few hours.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma was dropped off at the Fujimi City station, and immediately headed for the ticket counter. He found the line wasn't long, which was definitely a boon in his eyes. He absently looked about, amazed that he was actually back in his hometown after so many months. " _Humanity,_ " he thought to himself, relieved and also a bit concerned about being amongst his own people. He then recalled the academy, and looked about the area again. " _Hmm, I wonder how many of them are actually youkai._ "

An irritated cough came from behind, which caught his attention. He then looked ahead, and saw the line had moved significantly. "Whoops, sorry!" he spoke apologetically as he held the back of his head. "Didn't mean to hold up the line." He laughed nervously as he moved towards the counter.

A few minutes later, he boarded the bullet train and made his way to a window seat. He watched as the surroundings passed by at breakneck speed, though inside the train he barely noticed it. Despite their speed, it felt more natural than going through the strange dimensional tunnel that led to and from Youkai Academy.

He finally got off at Hakuba City, his hometown. "Ah man," he remarked as he stepped out into the streets, "it feels like ages since I've last been home."

A deep sigh escaped him, as he made his way though his old neighborhood. As he made his way through the familiar streets, he passed by the old grocery store. Outside the store a man in his forties was stocking up the exterior display, which had a variety of fresh vegetables. His hair was starting to thin, and his midsection had begun to bulge over time, yet it didn't stop him from doing his job.

"Hey, Fujiwara-san," the white-haired youth called out and waved to the grocer.

The older man and looked him, surprise on his middle-aged face. "Kurusu-san!" he exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, school's on vacation."

"Ah yes, I hope you're doing well over there."

"I am. Anyway, see ya around!" he called out with a wave as he made his way from the grocery store.

"See ya, Kurusu-san!"

The enigmatic student then crossed the street, and noticed many people were dressed for the summer, at least those who weren't working at the moment. A heavy sigh escaped him, as he dreaded the thought of having to work on such a hot summer day. As he made his way to the next crossing, he saw a wizened man at the edge of the street, a wide-brimmed summer hat on his head. He wore a cool short-sleeved shirt, tan shorts and specifically-designed shoes. He was slightly stopped over, and used a cane as support. "Well," the old man suddenly spoke up as the enigmatic student came up beside him, "fancy meeting you again, Kurusu-san."

Souma was a bit startled, especially since the man knew who he was without even looking. He then looked at his face, and recognized the wrinkled and amused features before him. "Hamano-jii," he asked in surprise.

"Yes, I'm enjoying my retirement from the library very much. I just hope you've kept up your own studies."

"Yeah, you could say that," the white-haired youth remarked as he scratched his cheek.

The older man smirked at him, clearly unconvinced by the response. "Anyway, since you're here, care to walk an old man across the street?"

"S-sure," the enigmatic student replied without hesitation.

The odd pair began their short trek across the street.

"So, Kurusu-san," the former librarian began, "what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, school's on vacation, so we're celebrating it at the beach in Fujimi City."

"Fujimi City," Hamano asked curiously as he looked at his temporary escort. "Is that the one near the sunflower fields?"

"Um," Souma replied, an uncertain look in his eyes, "I'm not entirely sure."

"Hmm, you'd best be careful, you never know what could be hiding within nature's beauty."

"Yeah," the white-haired youth replied warily, "I'll... keep that in mind."

"You do that."

They soon reached the other side of the street, as cars passed behind. "Anyway," the old man spoke up, "I'm grateful for your assistance, hopefully you come back for your vacation, it would be most distressing if anything befell you."

"Y-yeah," the Japanese teenager replied, as he became a bit more concerned about the senior citizen. "Anyway, see you around." 

He quickly made his way down the street, as he felt himself getting creeped out by the former librarian. He wasn't far from the edge of the downtown area, beyond which lied his destination, the Hiramatsu residence. Suddenly, he saw a familiar tan station wagon pull up beside him, which made him cringe. He looked through the window, and saw a man in his thirties with a stern expression on his rugged features. He wore a tan trench coat, with a black suit and tie combination underneath. "What's your hurry, Kurusu-san," the newcomer asked with a suspicious look.

"Ah," the white-haired youth replied with a nervous smile, as he recognized the vice captain of the police department, "Kuroshiro-san."

"You're not causing any more trouble I hope," the officer asked with a piercing gaze.

"N-n-n-no!" Souma replied frantically as he waved his hands before him. "I'm not up to anything! I'm just visiting home while I'm away from school!"

"Are you sure," the dark-haired man asked, wholly unconvinced by the student's response.

"Of course I'm sure! Hey, that was not my fault! I was saving a classmate after school, honest."

"That's not what the reports say."

Kurusu Souma sighed heavily, aghast as he remembered the bullies he'd fended off actually filed a lawsuit against him. According to them, he'd sent them to the hospital with severe injuries, which he knew he hadn't inflicted in their scuffle. Though since they came from well-to-do families, it wasn't dismissed outright as he'd hoped, regardless of how ludicrous it sounded. It was but one reason he had little faith in humanity, since heroes were regarded as criminals while criminals were regarded as victims. 

"Just don't cause any more trouble," the officer spoke warningly, "or you'll be seeing me again." 

A mournful sigh escaped the troubled youth. "Yes, Kuroshiro-san," he replied with little enthusiasm. 

Once the policeman had departed, he made his way up the street, and finally arrived at a modest house, situated just outside the downtown area. It had two stories, and all the windows were opened, which helped air the house out during the hot summer day. The lawn had been recently mowed, and a rotating sprinkler system was active. The garage door was closed, which didn't surprise him as he knew the parents were still at work.

He walked up the path, and stopped before the front door, which smelled like it had recently been repainted. "Hello," Suoma called out as he knocked upon it, "Taeko-chan, you there?"

"Souma-kun," a girl's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's me!" the white-haired youth replied with a smile. "Come to visit!"

A few seconds later, the door swung open forcefully. In the open doorway stood a young girl with brown hair, bound in two low ponytails that ran over her shoulders. Her olive-colored eyes widened in recognition, and an elated smile crossed her cute features. "Souma-kun!" she declared as she immediately embraced him. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, it's been a while," the enigmatic student remarked as he scratched his cheek and returned her embrace with his free hand.

"Please, come in!" Taeko spoke warmly as she motioned inside the house.

"Thanks."

Souma followed her to the moderately-sized living room, which he could tell had been cleaned recently. He smiled at the sight, as he knew his childhood friend was becoming a very astute homemaker. " _Man, she'll make some lucky guy a great wife,_ " he thought to himself, and then blushed as she realized what just went through his mind. " _I've spent too much time at Youkai. Those silly girls._ "

"Souma-kun," the brown-haired girl asked with a concerned look, "are you alright? Your face is all red."

"I-i-it's nothing," he replied desperately, "I'm... just glad to be back. I was really homesick," he concluded as he sat down on the family sofa.

Taeko gave him a dubious look, but then shook it off. "I'm glad you're back," she replied with a smile as she sat down beside him. "It was, very lonely without you."

"What do you mean," the enigmatic youth asked with a confused look. "Didn't you have Mina-chan, Kanami-chan, and Orito-san to hang out with?"

"Yes, but, you're my childhood friend," the brown-haired girl replied as she tapped her fingertips together.

Souma looked her quizzically, a bit perplexed by her actions. However, he remembered Moka had also acted in a similar manner, and wondered if she'd developed feelings for him.

"Anyway," Taeko finally spoke up, "your room's just the way you left it."

"Thanks but I won't be staying overnight," the white-haired youth replied gently, and hoped she wouldn't have been too disappointed. "I'm camping near the beach at Fujimi City, with my friends. Well, most of them anyway."

"Friends," the young girl asked worriedly.

"Yeah, from the academy." Soma blushed a little as he remembered his classmates. "You remember that girl I told you about, Akashiya Moka?"

"How could I forget? Who in their right mind names their child after a beverage? And what's with her surname, 'red night?'"

"Ah, you noticed too," the enigmatic student replied nervously, and hoped she wouldn't ask too many questions about his fiancé. "Well, she's there, and we've gotten to know each other again."

The Hiramatsu girl looked down sadly in response. "I-i-i-is she your girlfriend," she asked in a quivering voice.

"N-n-n-no!" he replied frantically, as a furious blush appeared on his cheeks. "I like her but, things are a little... complicated."

"I see," the brown-haired girl replied uncertainly as she looked away. She then quickly turned back to him, her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you did say the beach at Fujimi City, right?"

"Yeah."

"The one at the edge of the sunflower fields," she asked with a worried look.

Souma gave her surprised look. "That's funny, Hamano-jii mentioned the same thing. What is it about these fields that have people so nervous?"

Hiramatsu Taeko looked very troubled, as she glanced at him and then the floor. "Let me show you."

  
*-*-*-*  


She led the way upstairs to her bedroom, which was all but kept immaculate. Stuffed animals sat stop her dresser, and her bed was clearly made. A full-length mirror was situated upon the door to her personal closet. On her wall was a painting of a sakura tree in full bloom. Near her bed was her laptop, a birthday gift from the year before. Though it was but a thirty-two core system, it still ran decently.

Souma watched as his close friend sat down by the computer, and logged onto the Internet. "Just a second," she spoke up, then her fingers went to work on her keyboard. His eyes went wide as he saw the words "Witch's Knoll" typed into the search bar on her browser. A split second later, a news article appeared on screen, which showed a photo of a beautiful sunflower field.

"What is this," the white-haired youth asked, more than a bit concerned.

"It's an area in Fujimi City," Taeko explained, "known for its awesome beauty. But recently," she continued with a sad look, "there's been rumors that some developers want to turn it into a landfill."

"That's horrible!" Souma exclaimed, shocked at the thought of such natural beauty going to waste.

"It gets worse," his friend continued gravely. "Over the past year, more than thirty people have disappeared in that area. There's rumors that witches have lived in those fields forever and a day. That's how it got the name, 'Witch's Knoll.' I thought it was just a rumor too, but then when you told me about going to Youkai Academy, I started to wonder." She then turned to him with a worried look. "You don't think witches really live there, do you?"

The enigmatic student gave her a guarded look, as he didn't want to risk frightening his close friend about the existence of youkai. "I... couldn't say," he spoke cautiously.

Taeko looked a bit disappointed, and shut down her system. "Needless to say, development has come to a halt with all these disappearances, so the town's really worried about this. So am I," she continued as she turned to him. "You're gonna be alright, aren't you? Tell me you're not staying near those fields."

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," he replied with a reassuring smile. "Anyway, I need to go now. But I'll stop by tomorrow, how about we meet Mina at the shrine then."

"Sure!" the younger girl replied with a more relieved smile. "Make sure you come back alright!"

"I will, I promise."

  
*-*-*-*  


Meanwhile, at the beach, Moka sat alone on her towel, clad in a somewhat revealing ivory one-piece swimsuit. It was a bit more revealing that she'd planned, but privately she wanted Souma to notice her. She looked out towards the waters, and watched as Kurumu, Yukari, Haruna, and even Eucliwood had fun, as the waves crashed around them. A deep sigh escaped her, as she knew she couldn't risk exposure to pure water without being hurt.

As she watched them, she was a bit surprised that Mizore wasn't among them. She looked around, and saw the purple-haired girl alone under the cool shade of an umbrella. She was a bit perplexed by her situation, but then remembered as a yuki onna, she was very sensitive to heat. A sad sigh escaped, as she should've empathized with her loneliness.

She then looked back towards the concession stands, and saw Nekonome enjoying herself to some seafood. It looked very tempting, but she would've rather had her close friend by her side, and enjoyed their meal together. Being apart from reminded her of her earlier days, when she had no friends. "Souma," she spoke sadly, then tensed up as she 

felt a familiar presence approaching her.

"Moka," a cold voice spoke from the same direction.

She looked to her right, and saw a black-clad man before him, an impassive look on his pale features. "Yes, Arikado-sensei," she asked, her nervousness evident in her voice.

"Do you remember your mother," the stern man asked.

The pink-haired girl gasped in response, taken aback by the inquiry. "W-w-what sort of a question is that?"

"A very good one," Arikado replied without changing his expression.

Moka sighed gravely as she gave him a suspicious look. "Yes, I remember her," she finally replied. "It's just," she went on as she sadly looked away. "I haven't seen her in a long time. And the only reminder I have of her-" She paused for a moment, and looked down at her keepsake. "-is this Rosario, that she left for me."

The tall man stepped forward, his hands in his pockets. "Did she ever tell you how to undo the final seal?"

The pink-haired was thunderstruck at the clearly personal question. "W-w-w-wait a minute!" she shot back as she rose to her feet. "What's with all these questions about Haha-ue, what's it to you anyway?"

Arikado didn't so much as blink as he regarded her. "Long before you were born she fought by my side," he began, no faltering in his expression, "we fought to save the world from the forces of evil, who would've surely destroyed everything had we not stopped them." He took another step towards her. "And were she still alive today, she would again fight by my side, and she'd want you to do the same. You are Akasha's daughter, it is your duty to use your power to fight against the evil that threatens our world."

"W-what?!" Moka exclaimed with a horrified look, trembling where she stood. "Haha-ue... dead?"

The black-clad man sighed bitterly, and somberly closed her eyes. "Yes," he finally replied, "she sacrificed her life so this world would live on. Had she not everything would've been destroyed." He opened his eyes again and stared intently at the frightened girl. "And you must be willing to do the same should the situation arise! We are the firewall that protects humanity from the evil of the supernatural world! Our existence is dedicated to keeping those dark forces from threatening mankind!"

"W-wait a minute!" the vampire interrupted in order to have kept from being overwhelmed. "What in the world are you talking about," she asked with an aghast look. "Fight against evil? Sacrifice my life?" A light sniffle escaped the troubled girl. "And now you're telling me Haha-ue's dead? How would you know, who... are you?"

The infamous history teacher didn't even blink as he neared the saddened girl. "I'm your father."

Akashiya Moka gasped in shock, thunderstruck by the revelation. But before she could've responded, her Rosario grew intensely warm, and actually rattled on its chain. " **YOU LIE!** " her counterpart's voice shouted within her mind, seething with intense rage. " _How_ **DARE** _you try to usurp Chichi-ue's place in my life! Give me one good reason why I don't tear you apart for your unabashed_ **ARROGANCE!** "The pink-haired girl became petrified with terror, as she feared her alter ego might've overwhelmed her consciousness with her raging emotions.

"It's not a lie!" Arikado shot back. "I am the man your mother loved!" he went on as he pointed at the glowing cross. "I am the one who protected her long ago! And I am the only one who can protect you," he concluded with a piercing gaze.

The pink-haired girl gasped again, shocked that her teacher had heard her alternate persona's voice.

" _You really expect me to believe this,_ " Inner Moka growled from within the Rosario, even more livid than she was when her cross had been compromised by the sinister underling who'd attacked them. " _You go on and on about how vampires are the scum of the earth, you make Omote feel like less than dirt, and now you have the audacity to claim to be my sire? Don't you dare_ **PATRONIZE ME!** "

"I'm not patronizing you! I'm telling you the real truth! Haven't you ever wondered why you don't have Issa's surname?"

The vampire looked away in a huff, and folded her arms under her chest. Deep within her mind, she knew her alter ego shared her sentiments.

"Precisely," Arikado replied, "he was never your father, I am," he concluded as he reached out towards her face. Suddenly, the disgruntled girl lashed out and slapped his hand away. The dhampir gave her a surprised look, clearly startled by her actions.

"If you're my father where have you been all this time," Moka asked without looking at him, her voice heavy with pain and bitterness. "Do you have any idea how lonely I was, how miserable my life was without you?" She bowed her head, as tears came to her eyes. "I went to a middle school for humans," she began, still pained from the memory. "But because they don't believe in youkai, they rejected me. They made me feel so cold and alone," she went on as she began to shiver, "and I felt like it would've been better if I'd never even existed!" She whimpered to herself, as tears streamed down her face.

"Is that all," the black-clad man asked impassively.

"Is that all?!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed incredulously at she turned back to him and thrust her arms out to the side. "That was the worst time in my life, how you can just, brush it off like that?!"

"Because that's nothing," he remarked, his arms folded over his chest. "Regardless of how those little children made you feel, there's no way they could've possibly killed you, so their actions are of no consequence. And in a couple of centuries you won't even remember it anyway. Those people will be long dead and won't be a factor any longer."

"And that's alright with you?!" the young vampire demanded, incensed by what she was hearing. "They made me feel like dirt and you're telling me that's of no consequence?"

"You shouldn't waste your time on such trivial matters, you need to focus on the big picture."

" **Trivial?!** " she snapped at him, her fangs bared in anger. " _My_ feelings are trivial? What kind of a father are you?!"

"The best one you can find. Now stop getting riled up over such insignificant matters, there are far more urgent ones at hand."

"Hmph, why should I care," Moka asked bitterly as she turned from to him, her arms folded under her chest.

"Because the fate of the world is at stake," Arikado rebutted with a stern look. "In two years' time, an evil far worse than you can imagine will threaten this world. And it'll be up to us, to you," he implored, "to stop it from destroying humanity. This is what your mother would want you to do, and as the heir to her virtuous legacy, you have an obligation to honor her wishes."

"And what about my wishes," the pink-haired girl asked as she looked back over her shoulder towards him. "You've gone on and on about my mother and this, duty I have to her. But about what me?!" she exclaimed as she spun around and motioned towards herself. "I have my _own_ wishes for my life, don't they count for anything?"

"The needs of the many take precedence, you need to forsake your desires for the greater good."

"What?! So I'm not supposed to want _anything_ for myself?" She looked at him incredulously, shocked at the demands he was making of her. "Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Exactly, we live apart from the rest of the world, we fight to protect it from darkness, and then disappear into the shadows, wanting nothing for ourselves."

Moka looked appalled by what she'd heard from the black-clad man before her. "But, but that's, horrible!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "What kind of a life is that?!"

"A very good one. As I told you before, we are the firewall that protects humanity from evil, and it's your destiny to become part of that wall."

The troubled girl gasped in anguish and spun away, covering her face with her slender hands as she began to weep. "But I don't want to protect humanity," she spoke sadly as she lightly shook her head, "I don't want to fight! All I really want... is a friend."

"Impossible, humans and youkai were never meant to coexist. Those who attempt to do so know nothing but misery, persecution, ruin, and death. They need to be kept separate, for the good of this world."

Moka spun back to him, horrified that he'd dismissed her heartfelt words so easily. "H-how can you say that with a straight face," she asked with a mortified look. "Do you have, _any_ feelings at all?"

"You cannot allow your feelings to dictate your actions, you need to look past them and focus on the task at hand."

"No."

"What," Arikado asked with a stunned look.

"I said, no," the vampire replied with an aggrieved yet angry look. "You claim to be my father, but you were never around when I needed you. And now you think you can just magically appear, tell me how my mother is dead, tell me to live for this... cause of yours, give up all my hopes and dreams, and you expect me to agree without a second thought?"

"Of course, there's nothing more noble than fighting to protect the world, and your mother would be proud of you following in her footsteps."

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " the female youkai screamed in anguish. "This is not what Haha-ue wanted, she'd have wanted me to be happy, to live my own life. But you, all you seem to care about is yourself, and this stupid world of yours! You go on about how horrible vampires are, yet you never say anything bad about humans! They made my life a living hell and you're telling me to protect _them?!_ Forget it! Find someone else to protect your precious little world, because I want no part of it!" She turned to run away, but then felt herself stopped by a viselike grip on her arm. "Let me go!" she snapped at Arikado as she struggled to free her captured limb.

"I will never let you go!" the black-clad man declared with an intense look. "You are my daughter, you will do exactly as I command! Turning away from your destiny is _**NOT AN OPTION!**_ "

"I don't care!" Moka shot back as she continued to struggle. "I don't want to fight, I just want to be with Souma! We're gonna get married!" She then gasped as she realized what she'd just revealed.

" _Omote you_ fool!" her counterpart snapped mentally.

"Unacceptable!" Arikado shot back, clearly livid at the proposition. "You are not going to marry Kurusu Souma, and that's final!"

"But we promised!" the pink-haired girl pleaded, as tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"Irrelevant! I am your father, I hereby declare your little promise _**INVALID!**_ " he declared, as his incisors began to lengthen.

"How **DARE** you!" she shouted, as her Rosario began to glow. "I **LOVE** Souma!"

"Irrelevant! _**I**_ am your father, _**I**_ will decide who you are allowed to marry! This is far too important of a decision to be left in **your** immature hands!"

" _Who are you calling immature?!_ " Inner Moka demanded, her rage growing by the moment.

"Let me go!" the pink-haired girl shouted as eyes began to glow red, just as enraged as her alter ego.

"[Hey, break it up!]" an unknown voice spoke sharply in a foreign language, as a pair of strong arms appeared and separated the pair. Moka got her temper in check, and gasped as saw a very imposing man beside her, clad in a green military uniform. He had very dark skin, a completely shaved head and a nearly trimmed beard on his face. He looked at the young girl for a moment, and his intense stare made her cringe. "[What do you think you're doing,]" he then demanded of the black-clad man, "[screaming your fool head at this little girl? You a mafioso type or something?]"

The pink-haired girl look at him quizzically, perplexed by his language and choice of words. " _Mafioso,_ " she asked herself mentally.

" _Is_ that _supposed to be English,_ " her counterpart asked with an equally perplexed look, " _Haha-ue spoke it_ much _better._ "

"[This is none of your business!]" Arikado snapped at newcomer, unimpressed by his greater stature and build. "[I am a member of the Japanese government, you have no right interfering with me!]"

Moka inhaled sharply, and her green eyes went wide. " _The government,_ " she thought worriedly to herself. " _Does that mean they know about us? About... Souma,_ " she asked herself mentally, as dreadful scenarios ran through her mind.

A low, hostile growl resounded from within her mind, which she knew came from her counterpart. The pink-haired girl knew her alter ego disliked the possibility as well.

"[The guvuhment,]" the dark-skinned man asked with a perplexed look, "[looks more like a shakedown to me. Now you leave the little girl alone,]" he continued, and then stepped in between the black-clad man and Moka, "[or it's gonna be you and me.]"

"[You **dare** threaten me?!]" the supposed history teacher shot back. "[I can have you locked up in federal prison for the rest of your life for that!]"

"[Bring it on, mafia man!]"

"What's going on over here?!" a female voice demanded in more familiar Japanese.

Everyone turned and saw a blonde woman in a bright red swimsuit, which revealed her very curvaceous form. Moka actually blinked, as she had no idea her homeroom teacher was so endowed, especially when she'd always seen her in such conservative clothing. Nekonome looked warily at the military man, who towered over her comparatively diminutive form.

"[Uh, hey there,]" the imposing man began tentatively.

"[Hey,]" the catlike teacher replied with an uncertain look. "[Um, who would you be?]"

"[Name's Hammer,]" the foreigner replied with a smile, clearly glad that the blonde woman spoke English. "[I was here strollin' the beach when I saw this crazy man screaming his fool head off at this cute little girl,]" he went on, as he jerked his thumb towards the black-clad man.

"[Who are you calling crazy?!]" Arikado demanded, livid at the accusation.

"[Yeah, he says with the guvuhment, but he acts more like a mafioso type, if ya ask me.]"

Nekonome made an incensed catlike squeal as she glared at her fellow teacher. "Arikado!" she began in Japanese, a truly vexed look on her face as her hands trembled by her sides. "How many times do we have to tell you to stop harassing the students?! Are you trying to get fired or something?"

"I'm not harassing anyone! I am instructing Akashiya Moka on matters that are not your concern!"

"Instructing?! Looks more like harassing to me!" An incensed hiss escaped her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"[Dang,]" the foreigner soldier remarked, somewhat intimidated by the blonde woman's demeanor.

"We've warned you about this, Arikado-san," Nekonome began with a tense look. "Time and again we've warned you _not_ to impose yourself on our students. And yet even now, when we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, you just can't seem to leave Akashiya-san and Kurusu-kun alone."

"Your warnings mean nothing to me, this is a classified matter and thus outside the academy's jurisdiction."

"Wrong again, Arikado-san," a rough male voice spoke from behind the history teacher, followed by a nasty chuckle.

The black-clad man spun around and found himself facing a man in a blue suit and driver's cap, the brim angled down to have concealed his eyes. A lit cigar was visible between his gloved fingers.

"[What the, where'd he come from,]" Hammer asked with a startled look, which indicated he hadn't seen him in advance.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Arikado demanded of the newcomer.

"As I said, wrong again. For students and faculty members, the academy's jurisdiction reaches even here." He then raised his face towards the tall man, and looked straight into his eyes. "So if you start causing trouble, there's going to be consequences."

"Don't you threaten me!" the black-clad man shot back as he stuck his finger right in the driver's face. "You don't know who you're dealing with, I can shut down your pathetic school in a second!"

"'For the good of the world,'" the mustached man asked, a challenging tone to his gruff voice. "You think you're the only one concerned about it?"

"I'm the only one who knows how to protect it, and I don't help from any of _your_ vile kind."

"Funny, a lot of us feel the same way about you."

"What did you say?!"

The two continued to glare at another, each exuding an undeniable murderous intent.

"[Eh, what are they goin' on about,]" Hammer asked, his face mixed with confusion, suspicion, and a bit of trepidation.

An embarrassed mew came from the catlike teacher. "[He's... one of our new school instructors,]" she began cautiously in English, "[and, he's been warned repeatedly about ignoring academy rules.]"

"[Don't seem to be stoppin' him,]" the foreigner remarked, even though his Japanese was clearly limited. He then gazed at Moka, who shrunk away from his intense gaze. "[So why's that nutcase after a cute girl like yourself, eh? What's his problem?]"

The pink-haired girl cringed and looked away, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"[Hammer-san!]" Nekonome chided. "[You're scaring poor Akashiya-san!]"

"[Sorry,]" the imposing solder replied apologetically.

"[I-it's alright,]" Moka timidly spoke up in English.

"Are you sure," the catlike teacher asked in Japanese.

"Hai, sensei." She then glanced up at the dark-skinned foreigner. "[That man,]" she began in English, "he-he said he's my father. But, he acts so, cold to me.]" She looked to a part of the ground, her arms still wrapped around herself. "[Every time I'm in his class, I feel like-]" She began to weep, and covered her face with her slender hands

"[Oh man, it's that bad,]" Hammer asked with a concern look, then looked back and gave Arikado a hard glare. 

"[Yes, he tells me, I'm supposed to join him in this, secret life of his. Because that's what my mother supposedly did.]"

"That is quite enough!" the black-clad man snapped in Japanese as he came over and got right in her face. "You are not to discuss this matter with outsiders and that's final!" 

"Arikado-sensei!" Nekonome snapped at her fellow teacher.

The pink-haired girl shied away, intimidated by the tall man's close proximity to her.

"[Secret life,]" Hammer asked with a confused look. "[Oh I get it now,]" he continued as he turned to Arikado with an accusing gaze. "[You're trying to get this little girl to join the Dark Side, aren't ya? Just like in the movies.]" He then turned back to Moka, cupped his hands together and used them to cover his mouth. " **[I'm your father,]** " he spoke in a muffled voice, followed by exaggerated breathing.

Not far off, the Bus Driver threw his head back and laughed uproariously, which scared Moka even more than the foreigner's unusual antics.

"[Why you!]" Arikado exploded as he got in Hammer's face. "[Do I look like Darth Vader to you?!]"

"[Hey, ya sure startin' t' sound like him, pal,]" the dark-skinned man retorted.

"[I second that!]" the driver added, and laughed again.

"[Me too!]" the blonde woman added. "[I just love the classics!]"

The black-clad man glared at all of them, and then growled in seething aggravation, so angry that he couldn't have spoken coherently. He then stormed away, as wisps of black smoke arose from his head.

Moka's mouth hung open as a droning sound escaped her, as she found herself unable to process what just occurred. She quickly shook it off, and bowed her head to the foreigner. "[Thank you, Hammer-san,]" she spoke respectfully, "[I'm, glad you came, to help me.]"

"[Uh, yeah,]" the soldier remarked with a somewhat confused look, and held the back of his head, "[sure thing.]" He then turned to the catlike teacher. "[This an all-girls school or somethin' like that?]"

"[Actually no, it's just the only boy on our vacation hasn't come back yet.]"

"[Well what's his problem, man, he's missin' out!]"

"Moka!" a girl's voice called out.

"Moka-san!" a second voice exclaimed, which sounded much younger.

The pink-haired girl turned, and saw Kurumu and Yukari headed to her side. The former was in a flower-pattern bikini which revealed most of her voluptuous form, while the latter wore a more conservative one-piece, with short frills around the waist. "Moka, what the heck just happened," the cyan-haired girl asked with a perplexed look.

"And who's that scary man," the small witch asked, clearly intimidated by the newcomer.

"[Dang, kids grow up so fast these days,]" Hammer remarked with am upraised eyebrow.

Nekonome chuckled to herself. "[Yes, I see you've noticed Kurono-san.]"

"[Be hard not to. Dang it, what's that guy's problem, he's missin' out on all the fun!]"

"Sensei, what's going on," Kurumu asked with a concerned look.

"Are we in trouble, desu," Yukari asked.

"Oh no, Hammer-san here, um-" She paused as she pondered how to have expressed the situation. "-got Arikado-sensei to leave Akashiya-san alone."

"Again?!" the cyan-haired girl demanded with vexed look. "Geez, doesn't that guy know when to back off? Man, I swear, he's an even bigger stalker than Mizore!"

Moka laughed nervously, as an embarrassed smile crossed her features.

"[Anyway,]" Nekonome spoke up expectantly as she turned to the large man, "[I thank you again for your help, Hammer-san. Don't worry, we'll be fine now.]"

"[If you say so. Man, didn't expect this to happen,]" he continued as he smiled in embarrassment, "[need to check out them sunflowers over there, be the perfect way to forget about that nutcase. That's the whole reason I came anyway. Anyway, um-]"

"[It's Shizuka Nekonome, and I appreciate your help.]"

"[Mm, alright, cya.]" He glanced nervously at the driver, then then turned and headed for the rise.

The mustached man chuckled as he came up to the blonde woman. "Good work, Nekonome-sensei," he began with a pleased smile, "would've been a real mess if a U.S. soldier found out about the academy."

"I know, but at least we got some peace and quiet again, and a good laugh."

The Bus Driver chuckled in response. "Darth Vader, good one."

Moka gave them a wincing, not wholly knowledgeable of what they meant, but was glad to got Arikado to have left him be. A troubled thought came to her, and she turned away. " _But, what if he's right,_ " she asked herself mentally, " _what if he_ is _our father._ "

" _He's not,_ " her counterpart replied firmly, " _Shuzen Issa is our father, Arikado has a lot of nerve trying to usurp him. You'd best inform Souma once he arrives._ "

" _I will._ "

Inner Moka hummed in agreement, and then became silent.

  
*-*-*-*  


Arikado stood alone at the eastern part of the beach, still seething over what had just occurred. Not only had his first attempt to have bonded with Akasha's daughter failed, but he'd also been thoroughly humiliated in public, and by a United States soldier no less. Not to mention he got into another annoying confrontation with the academy's faculty members, who were starting to get on his nerves. In actuality, the entire arrangement had begun to look more unappealing every single day. The appearance of Shaft troubled him, as it implied that his late sire's followers knew where to find their lord. He'd hoped he could've kept it a secret until the time of the solar eclipse, but the fact that Dracula's servants, as well as possibly Queen Lilia of Villiers, knew of the Dark Lord's presence on campus bothered him.

Around that time, he felt a powerful presence behind him. "Leave me be," he spoke sullenly as he didn't turn around. He knew it was Eucliwood, but he didn't want to have speak to even her. After a few moments, he heard a disappointed sigh from her direction, but paid it no heed.

Suddenly, another strong presence came into his sensing range. The Necromancer gasped, which told him she also sensed the approaching figure. He kept his eyes shut, and his hands in his pocket as the sound of footsteps neared him. "You're late," he remarked blandly.

"Geez, sorry Arikado-san," the voice of Kurusu Soma replied. "What's wrong, can't stand all that sunlight?"

"Just get over there," the black-clad man replied with an annoyed scowl.

After a few moments, he sensed that the white-haired youth had followed instructions. Moreover, he sensed Eucliwood had gone with him. A deep sigh escaped him, as he considered his situation with Akasha's daughter, who'd been less welcoming of him than he'd hoped. "Moka," he said to himself as he looked into the distance, "I know you're upset, but I cannot let you be with Kurusu Soma. If he loses himself to the darkness, you will lose your eternal soul. And your mother's grief would know no end. All I'm trying to do is spare you all that misery. Why," he asked himself with a troubled look, "why can't you understand?"

" _Why can't you,_ " a soft female voice spoke in his mind.

He gasped in response, since he hadn't heard the voice in centuries, yet he recognized it without asking. "M-mother?" He waited over a minute for a response, but got nothing. "Mother, come back! Don't leave me!"

" _Do you really want me to return?_ "

He was about to have confirmed it, but then his words got stuck in his throat. And he knew the reason behind it: regardless of how much he would've loved to have had his mother back by his side, he also knew it would've meant violating the laws of nature. He knew it was sinful, and was reminded of the multitude of sins he'd already committed in his quest to have permanently erased Dracula from the world. An anguished groan escaped him, as he dreaded how his mother might've reacted had she encountered him in the present day.

" _That's why you lost her,_ " the voice spoke again in his troubled heart, " _how will her daughter take the news?_ "

Alucard gasped, a horrified look on his face. "But- but that-" A troubled groan escaped him and his shoulders became slumped, as he was reminded of one of his greatest failures, one he never wanted to have relived, let alone repeated. He truly dreaded how Moka would've reacted had she learned what truly became of Akasha Bloodriver. "Mother," he spoke sadly, desperate for her presence.

" _Farewell for now, Adrian._ "

The dhampir gasped in shock, as he couldn't have recalled the last time anyone had regarded him by his birth name. It made him feel lonely again, as he realized how old he'd become. It also reminded him of how much he'd given up in his quest to stop his immortal father. "Mother."

  
*-*-*-*  


The white-haired youth made his way down to the beach, where he knew he would've found his friends. He noted Eucliwood still had her headguard and breastplate, but wore a conservative purple bathing suit underneath. "Hey," he asked of the armored girl beside him, "what's the deal with Arikado-san, do you know?"

The silver-haired girl was silent, and solemnly closed her eyes. The enigmatic youth sighed in response, sad that his roommate had remained quiet on the matter.

"Souma!" a girl's voice cried out from just ahead.

The Japanese teenager looked forth, and saw his close friend rapidly approaching him with open arms. "Hey Moka, how are you-" He then cried out in pain, as the vampire caught him in a crushing embrace.

"Oh Souma," the pink-haired girl spoke sadly, "I was so worried. I missed you so much!"

"Yeah," the stricken youth managed, as he felt his ribs being compacted yet again, "I can tell."

"Moka, stop that!" Kurumu's voice called out.

"Moka-san, Souma-san!" came the voice of Yukari.

"Stop crushing my partner, Dark Lord!" Haruna's voice exclaimed.

The pink-haired youth looked at his face, and finally noticed it was wrought with pain. "Oh, I-I'm sorry Souma!" she spoke frantically, and quickly released him.

The enigmatic youth groaned heavily in response. "Finally, I can breathe again." He looked ahead, and saw most of his friends had gathered around him.

"Please be more careful, Akashiya-san," Eucliwood spoke in print, a somewhat worried look on her face, "you could've killed Souma."

"Honestly, Moka," Kurumu remarked with an annoyed look, "if you're not sucking his blood, you're crushing him almost to death with those bearhugs of yours! Are you _trying_ to kill my Destined One?"

"You're one to talk," Yukari quipped with a perturbed look, "I'm amazed you haven't crushed him to death with those stupidly huge boobs of yours."

"Why you!" the cyan-haired girl snapped at her classmate. "You're just jealous because you don't have any boobs!"

"Like I'd want to be mistaken for a stupid narcissistic boob freak like you."

"Take that back, you flat-chested flake!" the incognito succubus snapped at her with an annoyed glare.

"Make me, dairy cow!" the witch replied with a glare of her own.

Souma watched as the two got into another match of squabbling, hair pulling, and face stretching. A disgruntled sigh escaped him, as he tried to ignore the pointless fight before him.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're back Souma," the pink-haired girl spoke softly as she leaned next to him, "I really missed you."

The Japanese teenager looked beside him, and realized he could've seen down the front of her white bathing suit, which made him blush.

"Hey!" Haruna's voice interjected. "Stop trying to seduce my partner, evil one, or you'll-"

The boastful girl was strangely cut off, which perplexed the enigmatic student. He looked to his right, and saw Eucliwood before the brown-haired girl, her small hand on the incognito Masou Shoujo's mouth. The silver-haired girl shook her head, then wrote on her notepad again. "Leave them be," her next page wrote, "they have a lot to discuss."

"But-" the boastful girl protested, but received a resolute shake of the Necromancer's head in response. She looked away sadly, visibly upset that her protests had apparently been overruled.

"Ah, thanks a lot, Eucliwood, you're a lifesaver," Souma replied with a grateful smile.

The quiet girl gave him a small smile. "No charge," she replied in print, "I'll keep Haruna-chan at bay for you." She then gave Moka a more stern look as she scribbled on her notepad again. "But that doesn't mean you can snack on him while I'm gone," her next response read, "he's not a juice box you know."

The vampire winced in response, and groaned in feeble protest. "But his blood is so tasty!"

The Necromancer shook her head as she pulled on her roommate's wrist. "Eucliwood, let me go!" Haruna protested as she was pulled from the scene. "I am your Onee-chan, you have to respect me!"

The silver-haired girl continued to drag her away, indifferent to her pleas.

A relieved sigh escaped the enigmatic student as he watched his second roommate forcibly escorted away. "Some people," he remarked, and then felt a tug on his coat sleeve. He looked to his right, and saw a familiar witch next to him. "Yukari-chan?"

"Souma-san," the small girl began anxiously, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I could ask something of you?"

"Sure," the white-haired youth replied, "what's on your mind?"

"Mm, could you," she began tentatively, "meet me near the sunflower fields tonight?"

"Sure thing, see you then."

"Souma!" the suddenly incensed vampire protested, as she tightened her grip on his arm. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hey, that's my wrist, Moka!" the Japanese teenager protested.

"Why can't you just be with me," the pink-haired girl asked with a hurt look. "Aren't... aren't I... good enough for you?"

Souma noticed the tears in her eyes, and became sad himself. "I'm sorry, Moka, I didn't mean to make you cry. Something happened while I was gone," he continued as he looked right into her green eyes, "didn't it?"

"Yes," she replied as she looked away, her voice barely above a whisper. She trembled as she stood before her close friend.

A sad sigh escaped him, and he instinctively held her close to him. "Alright, tell me what happened. And then-" As he thought about Yukari, his eyes went wide as he recalled what she'd requested. "Wait! Did she say 'sunflower fields?!'" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Souma," Moka asked with a worried look.

The enigmatic youth trembled, as he recalled what his old friend had relayed to him earlier in the day. "Taeko-chan," he thought worriedly to himself, "I really hope you're wrong about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author's Note: Hello again, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Souma and friends are now trying to enjoy their summer vacation, unaware that dark forces at plotting on the hill beyond them. What will happen when Shaft and his associates discover Souma is just within reach? Find out in the next chapter, Black Fields and a Vampire
> 
> Glossary  
> -jii – respectful term for old man, usually meant for grandfathers


	11. Black Fields and a Vampire

Later that night, Souma made his way out past the beach. He'd just finished a long talk with Moka, and though the vampire didn't want him to have left her, once he told her what he'd heard about the sunflowers, she begrudgingly relented. Though she admittedly wanted Souma all to herself, she didn't want to sacrifice anyone in the process, especially one as young as Yukari.

The troubled youth reflected on the conversation he had with his close friend as he continued to walk. " _Oh Moka,_ " he thought to himself, " _I had no idea life was so hard for you. Being sent into the human world, being shunned like that, just like me._ " A heavy sigh escaped him as he continued to walk, deeply troubled by her plight. " _But still, how is it she didn't know her mother was dead? Did she forget?_ " He quickly shook his head, and frowned deeply. " _No that can't be it, you just can't_ forget _your mother is dead, so what's the deal?_ "

The troubled youth then growled to himself, as his thoughts turned to the infamous Arikado, and his confrontation of his close friend. " _The nerve of that guy,_ " he thought to himself with an insulted scowl, " _trying to bully Moka into accepting him. Not to mention trying to exploit her mother's death like that. Her father would be furious if he ever found out._ " A grave sigh escaped him as he considered the possibility of a confrontation between Arikado and Shuzen. " _Then again, he could be doing this to try and challenge him for his daughter._ " He exhaled bitterly through clenched teeth, incensed by the concept. " _Despicable, treating Moka like she's some sort of prize, does he have_ any _honor?_ "

He then sighed deeply, as he considered another troubling fact Moka had revealed. " _But if it's true, that Arikado's with the government, then the whole school could be in danger._ " The image of his close friend being arrested by government agents appeared in his mind, as they wheeled her away to parts unknown. The very thought made him seethe in anger, even more so when he considered how Arikado denounced their promise and vowed he would' never let them marry. " _If you try to take her away from me,_ " he spoke in a low threatening voice, as his eyes glowed red, " _I'll hunt you down and make you wish_ you were **never BORN!** "

Souma then gasped, as he realized his dark power had begun to flare up again. He quickly got his breathing under control, and tried to do the same with his emotions. However, he found the latter to have been more difficult, as he was still livid at the thought of Moka being abducted by government agents. After a while, he felt himself calmed down, so his power remained dormant. However, he knew it didn't change their already tense situation, which had become more so in light of what his close friend had revealed to him. "Moka's right," he said to himself, "we have to stop him, somehow."

A few moments later, he found himself at the edge of a vast field of sunflowers before him, which stretched forth in all directions. Though its beauty was undeniable, he found himself feeling uneasy, as Taeko's warning echoed in his mind. "Witch's Knoll," he thought to himself, "could it really be true?"

He continued forth, and soon found the small witch, who looked out over the horizon. He wondered if his classmate knew about the rumors of the fields, and that it was the reason she'd chosen the area for their conversation. He quickly dismissed the thought, as nothing of the sort was ever discussed at school. He then came up to her side, as she continued to look over the vast fields before her. "Yukari-chan," he spoke up, "I'm here."

The brunette girl turned to him, a worried look in her violet eyes. "Souma-san," she asked in concern, "is Moka-san alright?"

A grave sigh escaped the enigmatic youth. "She'll be fine," he replied, "hopefully a good night's sleep will take her mind off things."

Yukari hummed in acknowledgment, though she didn't look fully convinced. "Souma-san, do you really think Arikado-san is Moka-san's father?"

"Not a chance," the Japanese teenager replied with a resolute look. "That man's not a teacher, so there's no way he could never be a father. And I won't let him drag Moka into his own personal vendetta."

The young witch was shocked by his strong words, but then lowered her gaze, which became pensive in appearance. "You really think he has a vendetta against us?"

"Moka definitely thinks so, and with the way he acts, I can believe it. He definitely doesn't think humans and youkai can ever live together."

The brunette girl sighed heavily, and her face became downcast. "That's a shame," she replied quietly, as a light sniffle escaped her.

"Yukari-chan," Souma asked, confused by her demeanor.

"I-it's nothing," the child prodigy replied dismissively, and then looked nervously at him. "Souma," she began, as she tightly clenched her fists, "do you see me as a little kid?"

The enigmatic student was somewhat taken aback by her inquiry, and wasn't sure how to have responded at first. "Well," he replied tentatively as he scratched his cheek, "I don't think that really matters. You're still my friend regardless," he concluded with a smile.

"That's not what I meant," the small witch retorted with an annoyed pout. "I mean, do you see me as a kid, or a girl," she asked, as a light blush appeared on her young cheeks.

"Th-that's a hard question," the white-haired youth replied with a nervous smile. "I mean, seriously, aren't you a little young to be thinking about that?"

"Souma-san!" the child prodigy snapped indignantly at him, "I'm serious! I have to compete with so many girls for your love, all of them more mature than me!" she concluded, as she pouted and covered her underdeveloped chest.

"Yukari-chan," the Japanese teenager spoke seriously, bewildered about the reason she was so incensed with him.

The brunette girl exhaled bitterly as she looked away. "It really hurts when you treat me with kid's gloves," she admitted as she folded her arms under her chest. "I love you just as much as Moka-san, and I want to save you, from this terrible curse upon you."

Souma gasped in response, as he had no idea she'd felt the same way as him about his powers.

"I've been thinking about it," Yukari went on, "ever since that time in the forest. And later that night, I had a strange dream, desu. I wasn't myself, I was someone else, walking through this dark lonely castle."

The white-haired youth gulped in response, as he had a horrible idea of what she meant.

"I called out to the castellan," the small witch continued, "and he let me inside. He had a dark aura that made everyone else's look like nothing, even Moka-san." She shivered slightly, still visibly troubled by the memory. "His eyes, they looked so empty at first glance. Yet despite that, I could tell he still loved me, desu. Or rather, whoever I was at the time."

The enigmatic student's eyes went wide, as he realized his classmate had also lived previous lives, just like him. And he began to get a better understanding of the reasons behind her feelings for him. "Yukari-chan," he spoke softly.

"We were going to have a son," the younger girl continued as she looked down and held her stomach, "he would've been born in another two weeks. I can still remember feeling him inside me, it was wonderful in a way I can't describe right now."

Kurusu Souma's mouth hung open, as he was genuinely at a loss for words. Yet the more he thought of it, he more he suspected it was much more than an alcohol-induced hallucination. "Yukari-chan," he managed in an awed whisper.

"And when Vlad and I held each other," the small witch continued, as tears began to form in her eyes, "I could feel my child reaching out. He wanted to hold his father so badly, he just loved him that much." She began to cry profusely. "He wanted to have been born right there and then, just so he could've been with his father."

"Yukari-chan." He reached out to hold her, then stopped as he remembered what she'd spoken earlier. "Wait, did you just say 'Vlad?'"

Suddenly, the area before him flashed white, which made him shield his eyes. When he could've seen again, the form of Sendo Yukari had been replaced by a foreign noblewoman, clad in an elegant purple dress. Her long blonde hair framed her downcast face, a look of nigh infinite sorrow in her emerald eyes. An image of the same woman appeared in his mind, being burned at the stake. Even though he knew he'd never seen her in his current life, he wondered if he had in a previous incarnation. The feelings that welled up within him told him he had, and he felt an immense sense of remorse come over him, which made him tightly shut his eyes. "I'm sorry," he found himself saying, as he instinctively held her, "the last thing I ever wanted, was to make you cry. Forgive me," he concluded, as his own tears began to fall.

"It's alright, Souma-kun," a strange woman's voice spoke to him, "there's nothing to forgive."

He immediately opened his eyes and gasped, as he realized the voice had spoken in Japanese. He looked back, and saw the individual before him had changed again. Her blonde hair had become brunette, with squarely cut bangs and ends that hovered just over her smooth shoulders. Her green eyes had become violet, and her red lips were stretched in a sad yet loving smile. "W-what the-" he began, as he initially found himself at a loss. Then he remembered whom he'd spoken with, and his eyes went wide in shock. "Yukari," he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Souma-kun," the strange woman replied sweetly, as she reached out and caressed his cheek. "I will always love you, and do anything to stay by your side, Souma-kun."

The white-haired youth again found himself at a loss for words, as he couldn't have found any sense of falsehood in her declaration. He couldn't have explained how she'd aged over ten years without notice, and wondered if it was actually real.

"So please," the much older witch spoke sadly, "do not lose yourself to the darkness. The last thing I want-" She paused and looked down at herself. Souma's eyes quickly followed, and saw her in an elegantly-woven black dress. His eyes bulged as he noticed it was bound under her very sizable bosom, and the cut of her dress exposed a generous amount of cleavage. His eyes went even lower, and he gasped as he saw her greatly distended stomach, which indicated she was very pregnant, easily over eight months. "-is for our son to grow up to hate you," Yukari concluded, as she placed her slender hand upon her swollen belly.

The enigmatic student gulped in response, and felt a sense of panic welling up within him. He wasn't sure if it was a vision of the future before him, or simply an illusion. Yet the whole scenario seemed so real, it became increasingly more difficult to have dismissed everything before him as a mere deception. "Our... son," he asked, awe and fear in his voice.

"Yes," the woman's voice spoke affectionately. "He's been aware of you for some time, and even now longs to be with you."

Souma looked up to her face, and saw the immense love in the witch's violet eyes. She seemed wholly different from the somewhat irreverent prankster she'd been before. Silently, he was amazed at how much the former child genius had grown up, and knew deep within his soul that the feelings she radiated were genuine. Privately, he began to feel that if it was a vision of the future, then he could've looked forward to it without reservation. "Yukari," he spoke softly when he finally found his voice, and reached out and caressed her soft cheek. "I promise, I will never hurt you." He then slid his hand down her neck, and she hummed in delight. He continued down past her impressive bust, which he still couldn't believe actually belonged to the underdeveloped child he once knew. Another contented hum escaped the woman before him, and he was sorely tempted to have stopped at her bosom. He quickly shook it off, as a bright blush appeared on his face. The brunette woman chuckled happily in response. He finally slid his hand down further, and rested it upon her swollen belly. "Or you, my son."

Suddenly, he felt an unknown bulge from beneath her dress, which startled him for a moment, and made him pull back for a moment.

"Don't be afraid," the beautiful witch spoke reassuringly, "he's just reaching out to you."

Souma inhaled sharply, and then placed his hand upon her abdomen again. The same bulge arose again, only he didn't pull away. "Is that, his hand," he asked as he looked up to the woman who loved him.

"Yes," she replied with a warm smile, "he's so eager to be with you. And in two weeks' time, he will be."

"Yukari," he spoke with an awed look, as he felt his son's heartbeat beneath his touch. He then felt his head gently grabbed from behind, and pulled into the woman's tantalizing cleavage.

"Thank you, Kurusu Souma-kun," she spoke gratefully, tears in her violet eyes. "Once again, you made me the happiest woman in the world."

The white-haired youth looked up at her radiant face, and couldn't have denied her breathtaking beauty. He also couldn't have denied the softness of her well-developed bosom, and wondered how many nights he'd rested his head upon it in bed. The very thought made him blush, which earned him another happy chuckle. She then pulled his head up, and looked deeply into his gray eyes. "I will love you for all eternity," she spoke with a serene smile, "Souma-kun." She leaned forward and planted a warm kiss on his lips. The enigmatic student soon replied in kind, and wrapped his arms around her slender neck. Down around his stomach, he felt two bulges from Yukari's abdomen, and surmised their unborn son was reaching out to him. He loved the feeling of being embraced by his family, and wanted to hold them both, for all time.

  
*-*-*-*  


The area flashed white again, which blinded him for a moment. When he could've finally seen again, he realized Yukari had somehow regressed to her younger state, and had bewildered expression on her face. "Souma-san?"

The white-haired youth groaned for a moment, and vigorously shook his head. "What the heck was that?" He looked to his classmate, who looked just as confused as him. As he pondered upon what he'd just experienced, he soon remembered how it began. "Yukari," he asked of the young witch.

"Yes, Souma-san," the child prodigy asked, an anxious look on her face.

"That dream, was that the only time you had it?"

A surprised hum came from the brunette girl, which meant she hadn't expected such a question. "N-no, I had it again last night. Except I didn't have anything to drink before I went to bed, desu."

The Japanese teenager hummed in acknowledgment, and believed he'd finally learned the reason she'd revealed it to him. He also completely knew it had nothing to do with any witch's brew, but was a memory of a past life. He began to wonder if he was the man Yukari mentioned in her dream. He then reached out, and pulled his classmate into a warm hug. "I believe you," he spoke resolutely to the surprised witch, "and I'm sorry if you thought I was making fun of you. I won't do that anymore, I promise."

The child prodigy hummed in delight, and tightly returned his embrace. "I'm glad, Souma-san," she spoke happily. "I don't want to lose, such a precious friend like you." Her smile broadened, as a warm blush came over her young features. "And no matter what, my feelings for you won't change." She leaned forward and kissed the enigmatic student's cheek. "I truly love you, Souma-san."

The white-haired youth blushed as well, as he remembered her adult feelings from his vision. "I'll carry them with me," he finally replied, and then his expression became grave. "But for now," he continued, desperately trying to be gentle with the girl's tender heart, "perhaps it's best if we stay friends." A deep sigh escaped him, as he anxiously awaited her response. " _But if she's the one I'll spend the rest of my life with,_ " he thought to himself, " _then I'll be very happy. And I'll make sure she is as well._ "

Yukari pouted slightly, clearly disappointed by the request but not devastated, as Souma had feared. "Alright," she finally replied with a regretful smile, "I guess I can do that. Especially since you believed me." Her smile grew broader, as she kissed him once more. "Wait for me, Souma-san. I'll definitely catch up to Moka-san someday."

"Yeah, you definitely will," he replied with a warm smile. "Just like-" He then groaned warily, as he envisioned their reaction if they'd found out about what he'd experienced.

" _How could you do this, Souma,_ " Outer Moka asked in his mind, a hurt expression on her face. " _I thought we were friends!_ "

" _I thought I made myself clear, Souma,_ " her counterpart added, a vexed look on her pale face. " _You... belong... to_ me," she concluded with a seething glare, and her fangs bared in anger.

The white-haired youth groaned in chagrin, as he imagined the two of them tackling him and simultaneously drinking his blood, which he knew wasn't as pleasurable as it looked.

"Souma-san," Yukari's voice asked in confusion.

The enigmatic student coughed nervously, broken out of his disturbing train of thought. "Um, I'll head back to camp now," he spoke tentatively, as he desperately tried to forget the disturbing image in his mind. "You coming?"

"I'll stay here for a bit," the small witch replied with a joyful smile. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up later, desu."

"Okay, come back soon."

  
*-*-*-*  


Hidden amongst the sunflowers, a young woman secretly watched as the white-haired stranger left the area, headed back towards the beach. That left the younger girl alone, a feeling the woman knew only too well. Not just her, but her entire race, which had been ostracized by both humans and youkai for centuries. But soon, she believed it would've changed forever. " _Master,_ " she spoke within her mind.

"What is it, my child," a dark voice replied telepathically.

" _I've found another witch,_ " she replied mentally.

"Let me see."

She relaxed her will, and then gasped involuntarily as her guardian's mind entered her own. The greatness of it continued to astound her, and she was eternally grateful that he'd come into her life. She knew he merely used her eyes to look ahead, though she also knew if he decided, he could've peered into the darkest recesses of her mind, and seen her deepest desires. Though even if not, she planned to have revealed them to him in time.

"Focus, Rubi-san," her master's voice chided in annoyance.

" _S-s-sorry!_ " she mentally replied apologetically, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head.

A weary groan echoed within her consciousness, and then she winced as her master looked towards the small witch with her eyes, alone at the edge of the sunflower fields. "Ah, she is one of the components," he spoke telepathically, "the others must be close by."

" _Then, the time for the ritual has come?_ "

"Yes, use that girl to lure out the others. Once they've all upon our soil, we shall enact the rite."

" _At last!_ " Rubi replied joyfully in her mind. " _The time of our retribution is close at hand! Oh, I'm just overcome with anticipation!_ "

"Don't get too overzealous, I'm sure Alucard's out there. Do not try to confront him directly, focus on the children instead."

" _Yes, Master._ " She then rose to her feet, and walked towards the lone girl at the edge of the fields. "Hello there," she called out as she drew near.

"W-w-who's there?!" the younger border being demanded as she spun around, and instinctively raised her wand.

"Don't be afraid," the young woman spoke with a reassuring smile. "My name is Toujyou Rubi, and I am a witch, just like you. Please tell me, what is your name?"

The small girl groaned nervously as she looked to the newcomer. "S-S-Sendou Yukari," she finally replied.

"Hello Yukari-chan," Rubi spoke in a warm greetings, "let's be friends."

"F-f-f-friends?"

"Yes! It's so good to see another witch after so long!"

"Yay!" Yukari exclaimed as she reached out and hugged the older girl.

The brunette woman smiled lovingly as she returned her embrace. "Don't get too attached to her," a familiar voice spoke within her mind, "we need to complete the ritual before Alucard discovers our plans."

" _Yes, Master._ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma arrived back at the beach, where most everyone had begun to retire. The lone exception was a tall man in a black suit, which made the white-haired youth groan wearily. "Why is it I always seem to run into him at times like this," he asked himself, "he's like a bad penny that just keeps turning up." He slowed to a halt as his least favorite teacher approached him.

"Souma," Arikado began impassively, "you'll be sharing a tent with Eucliwood."

The enigmatic student gave him an equally impassive look. "What's wrong, don't trust me around your, daughter," he asked with a defiant glance.

"Watch your tongue, Kurusu Souma!" the black-clad man spoke warningly with a stern glare. "What I do with my family is not your concern!" he declared as he pointed at the white-haired youth for emphasis.

"Who do you think you're fooling?!" the Japanese teenager shot back. "What, you think you can ignore her for sixteen years, then appear out of the blue, say you're her father, and expect her to welcome you with open arms?"

"Souma," Arikado spoke warningly, his teeth bared in barely restrained anger.

"You've got a lot of nerve," the undaunted youth continued, "forcing your way into Moka's life and trying to take it over. I don't know who you think you are," he went on as he got right in the black-clad man's face, "but you're not a teacher, and you're _definitely_ not a father! A real father doesn't hide from his own children, he lets them know who he is, and how much they mean to him."

"Last warning," the black-clad growled menacingly.

"That's what my father's done for me!" Souma declared proudly. "And there isn't a father in the world who wouldn't do the same for their child! And Moka's the nicest person I've ever met, so there's no way in Hell her father could possibly be an overbearing, inflexible, unforgiving, unlikable, cold-hearted tyrant like you!"

Suddenly, Arikado's youki flared out, which drove the white-haired youth back across the sand. "That's it!" he snapped, his face flush with anger. "I'm not putting up with your impudent little mouth anymore! If you're not gonna be mature and respect me willingly, then I'll have to beat it into you!"

"Go ahead and try!" Souma shot back, as he drew his Unholy Crucifix. "Let's see how tough you are against an opponent who hits back!"

"Why you!" the black-clad man snapped, insulted by his student's accusation.

Suddenly, a familiar girl in a purple dress arrived at the scene, and stood between the two combatants.

"Eucliwood," the Japanese teenager spoke, shocked that she would've come at that moment.

The armored girl looked sadly between them, and scribbled on her notepad. "Please stop," her first page read, which she showed to both men before she wrote again, "this won't solve anything."

The enigmatic student reined in his anger, as he knew his roommate wouldn't have wanted to have seen him in his precious state. He looked ahead, and saw a somewhat penitent look on his least favorite teacher's face. The next thing he saw was the silver-haired girl come close to him. "Come to bed, Souma," her notepad read, "it's been a long day, for everyone."

The Japanese teenager looked to her, and then gave her a grave nod. "Hai." He walked past Arikado, and followed his roommate towards their tent.

"Wait, Souma," the black-clad man spoke up.

The white-haired youth cautiously looked back to him. He'd hoped his teacher would've apologized to him, though he guessed he was asking for too much.

"Where's Sendou," the tall man asked without looking in his direction.

Souma winced inwardly, as he knew he didn't want Arikado to discover the vision he had of the young witch. "She's, still out near the sunflower fields. She said she'd be back soon."

"Is there a problem?"

The white-haired youth hissed to himself. " _Darn, I can't hide anything from this guy,_ " he thought to himself in aggravation, " _is he psychic or something?_ " He quick shook off his current train of thought, and focused back on the current matter. "Yeah," he spoke aloud, "I talked to my friend about that place before I arrived. She said over thirty people have disappeared in those fields in the past year, and that there's rumors about it being haunted. The townsfolk call it, Witch's Knoll."

Arikado instantly spun around, a startled and intense look on his pale face. "Did you just say, 'Witch's Knoll?'"

"Yeah," Souma replied warily.

The Japanese teenager then felt a tug on his coat sleeve. He looked to his side, and saw a concerned look on Eucliwood's face. "What's Witch's Knoll," she asked in print.

The white-haired youth gave her a grave look. "Apparently, there's legends that witches have lived in those fields for generations. And some say, they still do."

The Necromancer gulped nervously to herself, though she clearly repressed her true feelings on the matter.

Souma then looked to his teacher, who gazed over the fields in question. "Alright, change of plans," the black-clad man began as he looked over his shoulder. "You stay here and watch over the girls, don't go to bed until I return and tell you it's safe."

"Wait a minute," the white-haired youth asked warily, "what are you- no, you're not going out there alone, are you?"

"Let me worry about that," the tall man remarked impassively. "In the meantime, keep that crucifix on hand. I sense an intruder somewhere on the beach."

"An intruder?!" Souma asked with a startled look.

"Yes, it's energy resembles that of a vampire. It doesn't seem too dangerous, you should be able to handle it without much trouble."

"Without much trouble?!" the thunderstruck youth exclaimed. "Are you serious? This is a **vampire** we're talking about, right? You can't just step on them like bugs."

"I do," the black-clad man remarked in the same monotone voice. "Anyway, protect the girls with your life, I'm counting on you." He then headed off towards the eastern edge of the beach without another word.

Souma watched as the history teacher departed, his face a mixture of suspicion, worry, and disbelief. "Eucliwood, is he pulling my leg here?"

The silver-haired girl hummed to herself, closed her blue eyes and then shook her head.

The Japanese teenager sighed in chagrin. "I was afraid you'd say that," he spoke with a grim expression. "I hope it's nothing like the Shuzens, or it's bound to get ugly."

  
*-*-*-*  


The incognito Alucard stopped at the eastern edge of the beach, far away from the others. He realized he could've sensed Sendo's aura near the sunflower fields, but nothing past it. That fact bothered him, and he was a bit perturbed that Kurusu hadn't informed him of it sooner. Though considering what happened a few moments ago, that was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Witch's Knoll," he said to himself, as he reached into his black coat, "I thought this area seemed familiar." With a grave sigh, he then pulled out a dark cellphone, and flipped it open. "Blast you, Mikogami, throwing your students into danger again. Are you trying to turn Souma into the Dark Lord?" A bitter sigh escaped him, as he foresaw a confrontation with the headmaster before long, especially if Nekonome and the driver reported on what happened at the beach. "No matter, it'll be resolved soon enough." He then dialed the appropriate number, and placed the phone to his ear.

  
*-*-*-*  


Meanwhile, in a humble domicile within Hakuba City, two young women sat upon a posh couch, and watched a live concert on their flat screen television. One was around sixteen had somewhat short orange hair, with two small ribbons within. She wore a light pink flower-patterned kimono, with clogs on her dainty feet, and had an opened bag of popcorn by her side. Next to her was a woman in her early twenties, with somewhat Japanese features yet distinctly foreign blonde hair, which ran down to her shoulder blades. She wore a deep sapphire flower-patterned kimono, and also wore clogs.

"Ah, I'm so glad I could enjoy this with you, Onee-chan," the younger girl began with a joyful smile, "definitely makes this more enjoyable."

"But you'd rather have front row seats," the blonde woman replied teasingly, "wouldn't you?"

The orange-haired girl chuckled to herself, a somewhat guilty smile on her face. The older woman sighed with a chagrined smile, as she'd surmised as such.

"But anyway," the younger girl continued, "I'm so glad Souma-kun's back in town. Well, not quite in town, but you get the idea."

"Of course I do, Mina, you've been talking about him ever since he went off to that... suspicious private school."

The teenager laughed with an embarrassed smile, and then ruefully shook her head. "Do... do you think Souma-kun's alright?"

The blonde woman sighed uncertainly. "I wish I knew, but with a name like Youkai Academy, that really troubles me." A bitter sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes. " _Why did you have to go alone, Alucard,_ " she thought to herself, " _and why haven't you at least contacted me?_ " A very troubling thought came to her mind. " _Don't tell me-_ " She then dismissed it as soon as it had appeared. " _No, that's ridiculous, he's overcome Castlevania countless times, it'll take more than some school with a suspicious name to kill him. But still-_ "

"Onee-chan," Mina asked with a worried look.

The older sister looked gravely to her, and somberly closed her eyes.

The tense silence was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing from the kitchen. "I'll get it!" the orange-haired girl spoke up, and then rose from the sofa and disappeared out of sight.

The blonde woman looked back to the television, though her mind was clearly elsewhere. "Alucard," she spoke in a nigh audible voice.

"Hello, Hakuba residence!" Mina's voice began from the kitchen.

A long silence ensued, which the woman of mixed descent found troubling. A few moments later, she watched as her sister returned to the living room, a worried look on her face. "It-it's Arikado-san."

The older sister breathed evenly through her nostrils. "I'll take it upstairs."

  
*-*-*-*  


The blonde woman made her way up to the second floor of the Hakuba residence, headed for the master bedroom. She carefully slid the door open, and closed it behind her. She headed straight fort the nightstand, her eyes locked upon the phone. She picked up the receiver with her slender hand, and brought it to her hear. "Belnades Yoko."

"We have a situation," an impassive male voice replied from the other end.

A deep sigh escaped the troubled woman. " _When don't we,_ " she thought bitterly to herself. "What is it," she asked aloud.

"You need to come to Fujimi City immediately and purify Witch's Knoll."

Yoko blinked in disbelief, somewhat perplexed by the assignment. "I thought you said it wasn't a priority, what's changed?"

"Dracula's reincarnation is dangerously close to that area. You need to purify the knoll before he can enter it."

The blonde woman spluttered over her own words, shocked that he could've said something so provocative with a straight face. "Did I hear you correctly," she asked when she found her voice again, "you mean Graham's in Fujimi City?"

"No, I mean the real incarnation, a Japanese youth named Kurusu Souma."

"Souma-kun?!" Yoko exclaimed with a thunderstruck look. She then looked to the door, and wondered if Mina had heard her. She knew she would've had to make a quick escape if her little sister asked too many tough questions. "Are you serious," she asked in a quieter voice, "Kurusu Souma, is Dracula?"

"Not yet," the dhampir replied in a calm but still serious voice, "but if he goes to the knoll he might be forced to utilize his power, which could prematurely hasten his awakening. That's why you need to go there and resolve the matter first."

"Hold on," the Belnades descendant spoke firmly, "don't you think you're overstating the danger a bit? Come on, you know that can't happen without the castle, and there's _no way_ it can manifest without the solar eclipse. Come on, his followers may be powerful, but they're not _that_ powerful. They'd have to be gods to enact such a plan, and you know they're not."

A heavy sigh came from the other end. "Even so, the headmaster's recent actions have begun to, bother me. I thought he was trying to prevent Dracula's awakening, but now-" A long pause came from the other end, which seemed quite uncharacteristic of the ancient warrior.

"Arikado-kun," the blonde woman asked in concern, "what's wrong? If he's plotting to revive Dracula, eliminate him. Hasn't that always been protocol?"

"Yes, I, might need your help on that."

Yoko hummed in surprise, as it was rare that her comrade ever asked for help. A smile then crept on her face, glad that he'd humbled himself, if only for a moment.

"But before we confront him," the disguised dhampir continued, “I need you to grant safe haven to Kurusu Souma and a girl named Akashiya Moka, I don't want them getting involved when we purify the school."

"And, who is this girl," the witch asked with a confused look.

"My daughter."

"W-w-w-w-what?!" the blonde woman exclaimed, positively thunderstruck by what she'd heard. " _You_ have a daughter? Since when?"

"She's been missing for several years," the impassive man spoke on the other end, "but now that I've found her again, I'm not letting her out of my sight. Once she understands our cause she'll be a valuable asset to us. I'll definitely need your help in that regard."

"Wait a minute!" Yoko interrupted, a suspicious tone to her voice. "When were you going to tell me this? You just don't spring something like this on someone, Alucard."

"What's the problem, she needs an older woman in her life and I'd deem you perfect for the role."

"Older woman," the witch asked with an insulted look. "I'm only twenty-two!"

"You're older than her, that's what I meant."

The blonde woman groaned to herself, quite aggravated with her comrade. " _Men,_ " she thought to herself. "And, how old is this, daughter of yours," she asked aloud, her suspicion obvious in her voice.

"Sixteen."

"And where is her mother?"

"She's dead. That's why I need you to fill in."

The witch slapped her hand over her face in disbelief. "Alucard, you can't just replace someone's mother!" she exclaimed.

"Sure you can, children have surrogate mothers and adoptive mothers all the time. Doesn't always have to be the birth mother, as long as a suitable and competent substitute is found, then the situation is resolved."

"It is not that simple!" Yoko retorted heatedly as she thrust her free hand down. "The child has to accept this... substitute," she went on, and incredulously shook her head, "or else it won't lead to a healthy mother-daughter relationship."

"That won't be a problem, she'll accept you."

"Oh," the blonde woman asked suspiciously, "and how can you be so sure?"

"Because I'll tell her to. I'm her father, it's her duty to obey me."

The witch screamed in utter disbelief, aghast at his frighteningly simple views on the matter. "This is not the fifteenth century anymore!" she exclaimed. "Don't you understand the concept of _mutual_ respect? That is has to be _earned?_ And especially when raising children! If you don't realize that then you won't get very far in anything in today's world."

"We don't have time for this, Yoko," the dhampir replied impatiently, "she needs to realize her place in our world, and she to realize it now. We can develop a relationship along the way, but she needs to understand who's in charge of her life."

The blonde woman groaned in sheer disbelief. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you," she asked with an appalled look. "And, 'realize her place?' Does that sound like anyone we know?"

"Not another word," the black-clad man spoke warningly.

The witch frowned in response, as she knew how much her comrade hated being reminded of his father, let alone being compared to him. "That's exactly what I mean, Alucard. You haven't changed with the times. And if you think his, daughter of yours," she continued, as she become more suspicious of the arrangement by the moment, "is merely going to bend to your will and accept me, you've got another thing coming."

An irritated exhale came from the other end. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because she doesn't know me," Yoko pointed out. "Why should she listen to someone she's never even met? And from the sound of it, she's hardly even met you. Even if you are her father, you really think she's gonna accept you after you've been gone for most of her life? If a human did that, they'd get sued for years of child support. They certainly wouldn't be respected."

"Even if they were laboring tirelessly for the good of the world?"

"Don't get me started on that," Yoko groaned in aggravation, "it's becoming painfully obvious you don't understand children. And let me guess, this child of yours is a vampire, right?"

"Yes."

"And you really believe she's going to accept me, a descendant of a clan of vampire hunters, as her mother, right?"

"Yes."

"And what makes you so sure she will?!" she asked in obvious exasperation. "How do you know she won't try to kill me instead?"

"I'm her father, she will not defy me."

Belnades Yoko groaned in unparalleled chagrin. "You just don't get it, do you? You do remember the Church's stance on the matter, right? 'No Vampire Left Alive?' Not to mention it's forbidden for church members to even associate with vampires! If they find out I'm actually raising one I'll be excommunicated! And she'll probably be executed!"

"You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to either of you."

The blonde woman again slapped her hand over her forehead in sheer disbelief. "Alucard, do you have any idea what you're saying? Have you forgotten all the trouble _that woman_ caused after how the last battle ended?"

"Hold your tongue!" the dhampir spoke sharply. "That's no way to speak of your mother!"

"She nearly ruined the clan, Alucard, she's the reason we had to flee Romania!"

"That was not her fault!" the black-clad man retorted sternly. "She is a hero, and it's up to **YOU** to carry on her noble legacy!"

"Noble legacy," the witch asked with a sarcastic scowl, "you can say that even after she tried to **kill** you?"

There was a long silence from the other end, though the blonde woman feared her family's old comrade wouldn't reconsider his position. She knew well he was notorious for being implacable, and silently wondered how her ancestors, along with Julius' ancestors tolerated him.

"That was not her fault," the tall man finally replied, which made the Belnades descendant groan to herself. "I know why she attacked me, and personally I hated that decision as well. But I really thought the battle was over, I thought with Dracula dead the Belmonts weren't needed any longer. I thought _we_ weren't needed any longer." A deep sigh escaped him, which was full of regret. "But now-" He left the sentence unfinished, which showed he was terribly worried over the current situation.

"Alucard," Yoko replied in a somber voice, as she knew he'd spoken of his decision to enact the sealing ritual, regardless of the fact that Julius had somehow been separated from them. Her mother apparenly snapped after that, claiming Alucard had murdered the last Belmont. And in a sense, it could've been seen that way.

"But this isn't the time to grieve over the past," the black-clad man stated grimly, "I need you here in Fujimi, I'll keep Souma and the others out of the knoll, so they won't be in your way."

"Alright," the woman of mixed descent conceded, still perturbed over the situation. "Though I hope you realize I'm the one who'll have to apologize for leaving Mina-chan all alone tonight."

"They'll understand, they know what we do."

Yoko hummed in response, though she knew her comrade was correct on the matter. She knew it was Mina's parents who enacted the sealing rite that banished Dracula's castle from the earth, and were very aware of their secret war against the supernatural. "I'll be on my way shortly," she spoke succinctly, "Belnades out." She then hung up the phone, as a grave sigh escaped. "Mina-chan," she spoke sadly to herself, aghast at the thought of her discovering the truth about Souma.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back at the Fujimi City beach, a mysterious looking man hung up his phone, a perturbed look on his mustached face. Behind him, a woman with short blonde hair approached him, a worried look on her face.

"Driver-san," she began tentatively, "is... everything alright."

The man light his cigar, inhaled deeply and blew a smoky exhale. "Arikado-san's calling in outside help on this."

"What!? But that's against academy rules!"

"I know, Nekonome-sensei, he's made it abundantly clear he has no faith in Mikogami, or the purpose of our school." He sighed bitterly as he shook his head, and then looked back to his comrade. "In a way, that woman is right. Arikado-san doesn't understand how the modern world works. That's gonna get him, and us, in a lot of trouble." He then took another drag of his cigar, greatly concerned over how the coming events would've played out.

"Is, something going to happen," the catlike teacher asked nervously.

"Yeah, and we can't let Arikado-san interfere. Mikogami's orders."

Nekonome mewed in chagrin. "Will...will the children be alright?"

"That's up to them," the driver replied. "If they're gonna be involved in this mess, then they need to learn to rely on themselves and face this threat head on. And if Arikado-san keeps sheltering them, they'll never become strong." He inhaled deeply from his cigar and emitted another puff of smoke. "He needs to learn he can't do everything, none of them can. And they'd best learn soon, for after tonight, nothing will ever be the same."

The blonde woman mewed again, terribly worried for her pupils.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma completed his first round of guard duty. Most of the girls were suspicious of Arikado's intentions, but were elated that the white-haired youth was watching over them, especially Kurumu. She even offered him a place by her side once he was finished, but that led to another round of bickering with Mizore, who shared the tent with her. The enigmatic youth quickly excused himself after that.

He headed for his own tent, in order to have told Eucliwood everything was safe, for the time being. But as he drew near, he felt another presence within the tent, one that was dark and unfamiliar to him. "Please Hellscythe-dono," a Japanese woman's voice spoke from within, "I need your help."

He ran towards the tent, and threw the flaps open. Once he did he saw his quiet roommate, along with a strange woman he'd never seen. She had long black hair, done up in a ponytail, which ran down most of her back. A dark blue cape was tied just below her neck, and ran down her back. She also wore blue jeans, black boots, and a yellow shirt with spaghetti straps. It revealed some of her midriff, as well as a tempting portion of her vast cleavage. " _Oh man,_ " he thought to himself as his eyes went wide, " _she actually makes Kurumu-chan look small!_ " He instinctively covered his nose, unable to look away from her very buxom form. " _Poor Kurumu-chan, she'd be green with envy if she ever met this woman. I wonder if she's part succubus._ "

The strange woman instantly rose to her feet, which made her huge bosom bounce expressively. "Who are you?!" she demanded, as she glared at him with her piercing green eyes.

"That's what I should be asking," Souma replied, as he desperately tried to hide his nosebleed with his free hand. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking into our camp like this?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," the stranger replied with a perturbed glance, "my business is with Hellscythe-dono and Hellscythe-dono alone. Now remove yourself from my presence, you worthless piece of jellyfish waste."

"What did you say?!" the white-haired youth demanded, as he tried to appear resolute. "You'd better not try anything funny, or it's gonna be you and me!"

"So you're lecherous, rude, misogynistic, and I suspect barbaric. Completely unworthy to be in the same hemisphere as myself, let alone the illustrious Hellscythe-dono."

"Why you!" Souma shot back, incensed by the woman's insulting demeanor. "You're lucky I'm the one who found you, were it Arikado you'd already be dead! Now make yourself scarce before he _does_ find you!"

"No," the dark-haired woman retorted firmly, "I have a mission to complete, and until I do so I will not depart."

" _Geez, she's like Inner Moka with PMS,_ " the annoyed youth thought to himself. "What mission," he asked aloud, "and who are you, anyway?"

"I am called Seraphim," the intruder replied with a stern look, "I was sent by my village to seek Hellscythe-dono's assistance."

"Seraphim," Souma asked with a peculiar look, "you certainly don't act like an angel."

"You're not a very respectable person yourself, so I don't think you're in any position to judge."

The enigmatic student growled to himself, livid at the blatant disrespect he'd received from the newcomer. Eucliwood gazed at him, scribbled on her notepad, and showed it to the dark-haired woman. "Be nice to Souma," she spoke in print, then scribbled again, "he's my soulmate."

"S-s-say what," the white-haired youth asked with a flabbergasted look. "Isn't that a little... strong?"

"Is it," she asked in print as she gave him a sidelong glance.

Seraphim gave him a piercing look, which lasted for several tense seconds. "I see," she remarked as she turned back to the quiet girl. "Hellscythe-dono, if I defeat this man, will you grant my request? If you choose, you can refer to me as 'Sera.'"

The silver-haired girl hummed in response, her expression unreadable. "If you insist," she replied in print.

The voluptuous woman smiled, and nodded reverently in response.

" _If_ you defeat me," Souma asked with a questioning look, "you're getting far too ahead of yourself, I'm the toughest guy at Youkai Academy!" he concluded as he proudly stuck his thumb into his chest.

"And I am a kyuketsu ninja," the dark-haired stranger retorted, "a skilled warrior from my village. You would do well not to take me lightly, you vulgar dung beetle."

"Ha! You, a ninja," the enigmatic student asked with an amused smile. "Give me a break, with a body like that there's no way you can hide in anything." The next thing he saw was the black-haired woman wave her hand, followed by a sharp object being embedded in his forehead, which knocked him to the floor of the tent. He groaned as he slowly got up, and pulled the object out of his head. He soon saw a shuriken-like projectile in hand, only instead of metal its texture resembled that of a leaf.

"Keep your perverted comments to yourself," Seraphim spoke warningly, "or my next attack will hit a lot lower."

An incensed Souma immediately hurled the projectile into the floor of the tent and rose to his feet. "Hey! What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"What was your first clue," the buxom woman replied, no remorse in her voice. "But since you're still alive, this could actually be worth my while. Come, we fight amongst the sunflowers."

"Who said _you_ could determine where we fight?!" the white-haired youth shot back, even more livid at the vampire's unabashed audacity. "Fine, we'll take this outside, but only because I don't want to disturb Moka or the others!"

"If you insist."

At that moment, the sound of the tent flaps being opened came from behind. Souma looked behind him, and saw Haruna had entered the temporary domicile, clad in the same clothes she wore earlier in the day.

"Hey, what's the commotion," the brown-haired girl asked curiously. "And, who's that woman," she asked with a suspicious look as her purple eyes beheld Seraphim. A frown crossed her young features as she gazed at her well-endowed shape.

"She's my next opponent," the enigmatic youth replied with a sour look, "she's gonna learn not to stand between me and friends, and especially not to throw sharp objects into people's heads!" he concluded as he pointed at the self-proclaimed ninja.

"You asked for it," the unfriendly woman replied without any sympathy, "you got it."

"Woo hoo!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed. "That sounds awesome! Lead the way, partner!"

Souma growled irritably, annoyed by the latest obstacle to what should've been a relaxing vacation. "Fine."

  
*-*-*-*  


Meanwhile, Yukari continued to converse with the older girl, glad that she'd finally met another witch. "Rubi-san," she asked of her, "do you live out here all alone?"

"Not exactly," the stranger replied, as a warm smile appeared on her face. "My master has watched over me ever since I was small, we've been working together to find other witches and protect them from the humans."

"Protect us," the brunette girl asked with a hopeful look, "that sounds great, desu!" she exclaimed with a joyful smile. "How are you going to do it?"

"The preparations are all but complete. Once the rite is enacted, our future will finally be secured, and humanity will never threaten us again."

"Whoa, that's so cool, desu!" Yukari replied with a starstruck look, as she looked in awe at her fellow witch. " _Rubi-san is so cool,_ " she thought to herself, " _I want to be just like her when I grow up._ "

Suddenly, the brunette woman's head darted to the side, a dark suspicious look on her heart-shaped features. "What's this," she asked as she gazed into the distance.  


"What is it, Rubi-san," the younger girl asked worriedly.

"Be careful, Yukari-chan, I sense intruders out in the fields."

The child prodigy hummed to herself, and looked in the same direction. Though she couldn't have sensed anyone from her vantage point, she had a good idea about their identities. "Wait here, Rubi-san, I'll check it out."

"Are you sure," the older woman asked from behind.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be back in a bit, desu."

  
*-*-*-*  


Toujyou Rubi watched as the young girl made her way into the fields, headed in the same direction as the intruders. Though she couldn't have seen them from her vantage point, she could've sensed their auras clearly, and thus pinpointed their exact position. A smile crossed her features, as she was again grateful for the diligent training her master had given her in the arcane. " _Hmm, those must be some of the components,_ " she thought to herself.

"Indeed," her master's voice echoed within her mind, "keep a close watch on them, I sense Alucard is on the move."

" _Yes, Master._ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma followed the supposed ninja into the sunflower fields, an annoyed expression on his face. He really wanted to have enjoyed the time away from school, and then he found himself challenged to yet another pointless fight. Though since his opponent had designs for Eucliwood, he felt obligated to protect her. He looked back, as the quiet girl followed right behind him, with an eager-looking Haruna by her side.

"Alright, this is far enough!" he called out as he tightly gripped his Unholy Crucifix. "Let's get this over with, I'd like to enjoy some of my summer vacation, thank you very much."

"You can always concede," the rude woman replied as she glanced over her shoulder, "then you can enjoy yourself all you want."

"And let you drag Eucliwood into something utterly pointless?!" Souma shot back, as he manifested his crimson blade, "I don't think so! She's staying right here, and once I'm done, you're headed back where you came from!"

"Pointless, you say," Seraphim asked with an annoyed look, "you don't understand anything." She immediately spun around to face him, and dramatically flung her cape to her right side. With her hand still extended, a swarm of leaves materialized around it, and coalesced into the shape of a long katana.

"What the heck," Souma asked with a confused look, as he tried to keep his eyes on her blade and not her boobs, which continued to bounce after she'd spun around.

"My special skill is the Hiken Tsubamegaeshi," the ninja announced as she held her blade out to the side, "my hobby is the Hiken Tsubamegaeshi," she went on, as she held out her blade in a guarding stance, her left hand stretched out behind her, "my life is the Hiken Tsubamegaeshi!" she concluded as she leaned back on her right leg, her right knee but centimeters off the ground while her opposite leg was fully outstretched. She held out her left hand, while her right hand held her leaf sword in a readied position.

The white-haired youth stared in disbelief, as his eyes shrunk down into little black dots. "Having just one hobby isn't very healthy," he remarked blankly as he let his guard down, "you should really look into video games."

Suddenly, he felt a familiar object stuck in his forehead, which caused him to collapse on the ground. He sat up with an aggravated growl, pulled out the leaf shuriken, and threw it on the ground. "I'm really getting sick of you throwing sharp objects into my head!"

"And I'm getting sick of you waggling your impudent little tongue," Seraphim unapologetically shot back as she straightened up. "And you're supposed to be Hellscythe-dono's soulmate? I expected more."

"You want more?!" Souma heatedly retorted as he rose to his feet. "You'll get it, and everything that comes with it!"

"Enough talk!" the dark-haired woman shot back, as her cloak blew in the dramatic breeze. "Have at you!"

The enigmatic youth charged in, his sword extending and crackling in his hands. He reared back with a fierce battle cry, intent on ending the battle with a single blow. He unleashed a vicious slash, but his target was suddenly replaced by a storm of leaves and disappeared. "What," he asked in surprise, as he looked about for his opponent.

"Behind you!" Haruna's voice called out.

Before he could've reacted, he felt a vicious kick that nailed him right in the small of the back, and sent him face first to the ground. He groaned in pain, as his hand went to his back. " _Man,_ " he thought to himself, " _she might not be as strong as Moka, but that still hurt!_ " He looked back over his shoulder, and saw his opponent had leaped into the air, her leaf sword drawn back. He quickly rolled out of the way as she drove her sword into his previous position.

Souma quickly got to his feet, his back still throbbing from the surprise attack. But before he could've moved in his opponent reached him first. He quickly brought up his sword and blocked her vicious attacks. Though he managed to parry her slashes, he felt himself being driven back. " _Man,_ " he thought worriedly to himself, " _she wasn't kidding when she called herself a kyuketsu ninja. I need to step up my game here._ " He then blocked three more slashes, and winced at the force of her blows. He went to block a fourth, but then realized too late that it was a feint. He then received a vicious kick to the stomach, that staggered him badly and knocked the wind out of him. He protectively brought his blade up, and though it managed to have parried Seraphim's attack, he felt himself being forced to his knees. " _Help me, Minotaur!_ " he called out mentally.

" _Yes, my lord,_ " the captured soul reverently replied.

Souma groaned in response, as he felt himself infused with the soul's power. He pushed back against his opponent's blade, and rose to a standing position again. With a mighty shove, he pushed the vampire away from him. He then moved in for a slash across the stomach, but his opponent deftly leaped away.

The dark-haired woman got some distance between them, and unleashed a slew of crimson energy crescents which each slash of her sword. The Japanese teenager managed to avoid them, as they flew off into the distance. He watched as his opponent quickly closed the distance between them, and realized she was much faster than him, which made the concept of victory that much more difficult.

The two combatants parried each other's blows, as sparks flew from their respective blades clashing with one another. Souma unleashed a furious assault at his opponent, confident that with his newfound strength, he could've broken through her defense and ended the battle. However, he found all of his attacks were skillfully blocked by his clearly adept opponent, who began to frustrate him. She then knocked his blade to the side, which left him unguarded. She then moved to his undefended side, and slashed across his left arm. He retaliated with a straight thrust, which caught her on the left shoulder, mercifully away from her spaghetti straps.

"Souma!" Haruna called out from outside the battlefield.

"I'm fine!" the white-haired youth shot back. "This is nothing!"

The Japanese teenager groaned in pain, and held his bleeding arm, which seemed to refute his earlier claims. He then watched as Seraphim took note of her injured shoulder, a somewhat surprised look on her beautiful face. "Oh my, it seems I've misjudged you," she remarked with a cool smile. "I suppose, I should stop going easy on you." She leaned back on her left leg, and had a more aggressive look on her face. "Even if you are a revolting turd, I admit you do possess a modicum of battle prowess."

"Cut the crap and fight," Souma shot back.

"As you wish." Seraphim then went on the offensive, and the troubled student struggled to hold back her brutal assault. Even with his Minotaur-enhanced strength, he found he was having difficulty keeping the superhuman warrior at bay, which seemed to reaffirm her earlier statements. He felt himself driven back by the furious onslaught, as the ninja continued to press him. Suddenly, his left foot seemed to catch on an unseen stone, which caused him to fall to the ground. He watched as she leaped high into the air, her leaf sword reared back in a striking position. He quickly sat up, and brought up his own blade, just as his opponent came down with her own attack. He was knocked back to the ground, and struggled to keep her blade from his neck. He struggled to have raised his head and neck from the ground, and looked into the intense face of his opponent. She leaned her down face downwards as she forced her blade against his own. Their faces drew closer, and then made contact, with Souma's lips on Seraphim's cheek, barely a centimeter from her own. His gray eyes went wide, and he instantly pulled back, shocked by what had just occurred. He saw his opponent had a horrified look on her own visage, and gently touched her cheek. Her mouth hung open slightly, and her breathing came in short spurts.

"Um, sorry," the white-haired youth spoke tentatively, bewildered by how it had actually occurred.

Without warning, the buxom vampire lashed out with a backhanded slap, which caught the prone student hard across the face. She then immediately got to her feet, her shock instantly replaced by rage. "You bastard!" she declared, her eyes glowing a malevolent shade of red and her fangs bared in anger. "Do you have any idea what you almost did?!"

"Hey, it was just an accident," Soma offered with a nervous smile, as he still held his aching cheek, "I didn't mean anything by it."  


" _ **SILENCE!**_ " the dark-haired retorted, as two batlike wings sprouted from her back. She then leaped high into the air, supported by her newly grown appendages.

"Oh shoot," the enigmatic student commented fearfully, as he realized his unintended actions had angered the vampire. He warily got to his feet, as he recalled what happened the previous times he'd incurred the anger of a daiyoukai.

"I shall now end this battle!" the transformed ninja declared. "Along with your life!"

"Souma!" Haruna called out, greatly worried for the strange youth's well-being.

"Crap," the Japanese teenager said to himself, as he saw his opponent raise her sword aloft. He raised his own, and held it in a defensive position.

" _ **HIKEN TSUBAMEGAESHI SECRET MOVE!**_ " Seraphim called out, as a crimson aura appeared over her blade. " _ **HACHIREN!**_ " She repeatedly waved her sword, and a series of x-shaped energy blades shot forth which each swing of her katana, all headed right for Souma.

"Shoot!" the startled youth exclaimed as the projectiles came towards him. He cut through the first three attack, but the fourth one grazed his cheek. " **GUH!** " he exclaimed from the stinging pain. The next one grazed his left arm, he managed to cut down the sixth blade, the seventh one cut his other cheek, and he blocked the last attack with his sword.

Suddenly, he watched as the last blade was absorbed into his sword, which began to glow and pulsate with an emerald aura. "What the!" he exclaimed in shock, startled by the phenomenon. He watched as the usual red energy blade changed into an actual katana blade, dark green in color. The cross guard morphed into a circular shape, and the pommel had a crescent moon reflected on it. He swung his transformed blade dramatically, as a name echoed in his mind. " _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ " he shouted, as he brandished his sword.

"What the-" the vampire exclaimed with a shocked expression, clearly stunned by the development.

Souma quickly took advantage of her lapse, and channeled his energy into his transformed blade. " _ **EAT THIS!**_ " he shouted, as slashed his sword across, which released several green crescent blades that streaked towards the airborne ninja. The vampire quickly recovered, and instinctively shielded herself with her blade. She deflected several of them, but one cut into her left side and another into her right thigh.

"Why, you!" Seraphim growled through her pain. "You dare mock me further?!"

" _ **HAVE SOME MORE!**_ " the white-haired youth shouted as he unleashed another barrage of crescent blades. He saw his opponent deflected a most of them, but a stray blade cut into her wing, which caused her to fall towards the ground. Though she managed to land on her feet, she collapsed to one knee, clearly injured from the two barrages.

Souma watched as she began to rise to her feet, and charged towards his opponent, his sword reared back as he emitted a fierce battle cry. He channeled his energy into the blade, and unleashed a vicious slash towards his opponent, who also slashed with her sword. The two weapons collided with one another, and the Silent Crescent cleaved right through its target, which instantly broke apart from the clash

The enigmatic youth quickly recovered, and saw his opponent with a thunderstruck look, her sword hand still outstretched. She reached out helplessly, and watched as the remains of her sword fell to the ground as a pile of leaves. After several seconds, her arm lowered by her side, and her face became downcast. "I... yield," she spoke in a low humbled voice. "I see now, why Hellscythe-dono, values you so much."

The Japanese teenager sighed wearily, glad the battle was finally over. "Yeah, you were quite good yourself," he remarked with a tired smile. "Hey, sorry about that kiss, I was just... keeping your sword away from my throat, that's all."

Seraphim closed her green eyes and inhaled deeply, which made her large bosom rise, much to Souma's chagrin. She then exhaled wearily, quite winded from the intense battle. "I suppose I could let it pass," she finally remarked, "this time," she concluded with a stern look.

Souma sighed in mild chagrin, and scratched his cheek. "Why me," he asked himself.

"Woo hoo! That was awesome!" Haruna's voice exclaimed from nearby.

The enigmatic youth turned, and saw his energetic and uninvited roommate headed his way. "Great going, partner! That was the coolest fight I've ever seen!"

"You're too kind," Souma remarked with a wry smirk.

Without warning, he felt a familiar metal object crash into the back of his head, which knocked him face first into the ground. "Ow," he groaned wearily, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lecherous half-baked male!" a girl's voice declared from behind him. "How dare you get close to another woman! How do you think Moka-san will react when she finds out you're cheating on her again, huh?"

"Yukari-chan" Souma protested through his pain, "that was uncalled for."

"So was what you just did! I saw you staring at her monster boobs!"

"Monster boobs?!" Seraphim asked, an insulted tone to her stern voice.

"Enemy of all women, feel my wrath! Take that!" she shouted repeatedly, and punctuated each declaration with another washing basin, which crashed over Souma's head. The prone youth writhed in pain, as he was repeatedly assaulted by his classmate.

Suddenly, a seething demonic aura was felt from nearby, coupled with an undeniable murderous intent. The previously stricken youth leaped to his feet and turned around. Once he did he saw his classmate, as well as an unknown woman who stood barely three meters away. She had dark brunette hair, clad in a pink corset and a long black skirt. He hadn't a chance to have examined her closely before he saw her eyes glow red, and realized the murderous intent came from her.

"Rubi-san," Yukari asked timidly.

"Infidels!" the newcomer announced with an incensed look. "You dare trespass upon our hallowed grounds? You shall all die for your insolence!"

"Rubi-san, no!" the small witch cried out.

The angry woman produced a scepter made of gnarled wood, and raised it high into the air. " _ **ARISE!**_ " she called out, as a vast group of monstrous plant-like beings emerged from beneath the flowerbed, all with fanged maws, several red eyes, and whipping vines.

" _ **WAH!**_ " a small winged creature declared as it came into view. "There were carnivorous hanabake hiding beneath the sunflowers! These magically-created creatures feed on human blood, and contrary to popular belief, they are not the result of global warming, dechu!" It then rapid flew away, desperate to have escaped the danger that had appeared.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back on the beach, Moka sat alone in her tent, her arms wrapped around her knees as she anxiously awaited her close friend's return. While the others had retired for the evening, including her homeroom teacher, the pink-haired girl couldn't help but worry over her missing friend. She longed for him to have returned safely, so she could've gone to sleep without any reservations. She was certain he would've protected her from Arikado's advances come the following day.

Suddenly, an immense feeling danger manifested within her blood, which made her gasp involuntarily. No sooner than she did that a crimson light shone within her tent. She looked down, and saw the core of her Rosario glowing brightly. "Ura-chan."

" _Omote!_ " her alter ego spoke sharply within her mind. " _Souma is in danger! Go to him, now!_ "

She gasped again, terribly worried over her missing friend. "Souma!" She quickly made her way out of the tent, clad in the attire she'd chosen for the day.

"Hold it right there!" a stern male voice commanded.

" _Him again,_ " Inner Moka growled from within the Rosario, " _doesn't he_ ever _get tired of pestering us?_ "

The vampire looked to her left, and saw Arikado Genya headed her way. "You are not going anywhere," he spoke sharply as he pointed at her. "Now go back to your tent and stay there, that's an order."

"But Souma's in danger!" Moka shot back with a worried look.

"That is not your concern," the black-clad man replied as he stopped barely thirty centimeters from her. "You are disturbing the others, now return to your tent and go to sleep, and maybe you won't get detention for this little outburst."

The pink-haired girl could've just stared at him, appalled by his callousness. "What is wrong with you," she asked with a hurt expression, "don't you care about anyone? Why do you hate us so much?"

"You don't need to know, now go to bed," he concluded as he brought his face close to hers.

"No!" the vampire shot back, which startled the taller man. "I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you getting between me and Souma! What did we ever do to you?"

"That is irrelevant," Arikado retorted, as he sounded increasingly agitated, "now stop with your little temper tantrum and go to sleep!"

"No!"  


"I said go to sleep!" the tall man shouted as he grabbed her left arm.

" _ **GO TO HELL!**_ " Moka screamed right in his face.

Arikado involuntarily released her and leaned back, seemingly paralyzed in shock. His eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open, as he made pained noises. The pink-haired girl stepped back and covered her mouth, shocked that she could've spoken so cruelly, even to one such as the despised history teacher.

At that moment, the sound of footsteps came from behind the incoherent man. The distraught girl watched as Kurumu and Mizore ran past him, worried and confused looks on their faces. "Moka," the cyan-haired girl asked, "what the heck's going on?"

"I... I-" She found herself unable to continue, still stunned by what she'd wrought. She then looked towards the rise, and remembered why she'd awakened in the first place. "Souma!"

"He's in danger," the incognito succubus asked with a worried look.

"Y-yes!"

"Let's go," Mizore interjected in a soft yet determined voice.

Moka ran towards the edge of the beach with her friends, and looked back towards the still stunned Arikado. She feared she might've hurt him, but then shook her head and turned back towards the fields beyond the beach.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma cautiously brought up his sword, unable to deny the danger before him. "Get back everyone!" he called out, as he motioned to the others.

"And let a warrior face an unknown danger alone," Seraphim asked as she came up beside him. She then stretched out her hand, and her sword quickly reformed. "Not a chance."

"Uh oh, we got trouble!" Haruna remarked with an alarmed look, and quickly produced her chainsaw. "Stay back, Eucliwood," she said urgently as she looked back to the silver-haired girl, "leave this one to me!"

"Rubi-san, please stop!" the small witch pleaded as she stood before to the hostile woman.

"Move aside!" the stranger demanded as she aimed her wand at the child genius. Suddenly, green vines shot froth from beneath the flower bed and ensnared the small witch. She found herself hung upside down, and lost her grip on her keepsake, which fell to the ground. "No, my wand!"

"Stay there, Yukari-chan!" the evil woman demanded as she turned to her. "Watch what befalls those who desecrate our lands!" She then turned back to the group, as four black wings materialized upon her back.

"Let her go you evil witch!" Souma demanded as his sword glowed with a bright emerald aura, as he realized Taeko was correct about their supposedly safe vacation spot.

"Who are you calling evil?!" Rubi demanded of the white-haired youth. "It is you humans you have invaded our lands and desecrate nature without a second thought. Your wretched kind befouls the very earth and murder those who seek to defend it, _that_ is what **I** call **EVIL!** "

"Save the long-winded speeches, evildoer!" Haruna shot back defiantly. "You're going down!" She tightly gripped her weapon, and began to glow with a soft white aura. " **Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, _Dokeda, Gunmicha, Dei, RIBURA!_** " Her body changed into a glowing blue humanoid form, save for her hair, and pieces of a frilly white and pink dress began to materialize upon her. White stockings covered her slender legs, and pink shoes adorned her feet. Frilly light pink gloves appeared on her hands, and a light pink bonnet with yellow bows materialized upon her head, as her features became visible again.

The transformed girl stood courageously before the enemy throng, as her name glowed upon her chainsaw. "I am the warrior of justice and cuteness!" she announced with a dramatic pose. "The genius Masou Shoujo, Haruna-chan! You who are unjust and uncute," she went on as she pointed at the evil witch, "you shall be smote by the blue light of Villiers! In the name of the great Lilia-dono," she went on, as she brandished her chainsaw at her nemesis, "I'll punish you!"

"Now _who's making long-winded speeches,_ " Souma thought to himself, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head.

"Such an annoying interloper," the brunette woman remarked with a cold scowl, and then brandished her glowing scepter at the exuberant girl. " **KILL HER!** "

The hanabake roared hungrily, and lunged towards the Masou Shoujo. The white-haired youth charged his sword, and unleashed a flurry of crescent blades at the oncoming beasts, which rent eight of them asunder. Seraphim charged forth, and consecutively cut down the monsters with each swing of her blade. She quickly found herself surrounded, and as their vines lashed out towards her, she leaped high into the air, and raised her sword aloft. " _ **HACHIREN!**_ " she shouted, and sent down a barrage of x-shaped projectiles of crimson energy, which lambasted the plant demons below and cut them to pieces.

"Time for a pruning!" Haruna declared as she rushed forth and slashed at the hanabake with her trusty chainsaw. One by one they fell before her might, as their blood and pieces of their bodies flew in all directions. After several intense moments, she'd finally cleared a path to the brunette woman who controlled the carnivorous beasts. But before she could've moved against her, the evil witch raised her wand aloft, and the jeweled core glowed a brilliant shade of red. Once it did another slew of hanabake arose from the ground, even more numerous than the last batch. "You coward!" the brown-haired shouted indignantly. "Quit hiding behind these stupid weeds and fight yourself, if you even know how!"

Rubi's eyes glowed red, as a seething violet aura surrounded her curvaceous form.

"Imbecile!" Seraphim snapped at the Masou Shoujo. "Never taunt an enemy you know nothing about!"

"Ha! She's just another stupid summoner, and the one thing they have in common is they have to summon lots of beasties because they have no fighting skill whatsoever. Against a true warrior like a Masou Shoujo, they're burnt toast! Watch and learn!" she concluded as she rushed towards the evil witch.

"Kill her!" the hostile woman commanded, and the hanabake focused on the charging girl.

"Rubi-san, don't do this!" Yukari cried out, still bound by the constricting vines.

The boisterous girl from Villiers swung her chainsaw expressively, and cut down several hanabake with apparent ease. After a few moments, she'd again cleared a path towards her enemy. "You're wide open!" she shouted as she leaped high into the air. After she'd reached over fifteen meters above the ground, she began to descend in a forward somersault. "It's all over!" she declared as she held out her deadly implement. " _ **MYSTLETAINN-**_ " She got no further as black tendrils shot up towards her, and wrapped around her right arm and neck. And before she could've begun to struggle against them, she was forcefully pulled and brutally driven headfirst into the ground. Her body then collapsed limply, and became inert.

" _ **HARUNA-SAN!**_ " Souma cried out, afraid that her neck might've been broken from the impact.

A pained gasp came from behind. He looked back and saw his roommate, a horrified look on her pretty face. "Eucliwood," he spoke, worried about her along with the others. He then looked forth, and saw the tendrils that ensnared Haruna were actually extensions of Rubi's wings, which then retracted. The next thing he heard was a dark chuckle, which he knew came from the evil witch.

"One down," she remarked with a sinister smile.

"You," he growled, as he found himself trembling in rage, "you monster!"

"It is her own fault for siding with execrable humanity!" the brunette woman shot back, no remorse in her fanatical voice. "Her fate is deserved!"

"As is yours," Souma growled, as his rage began to swell within him. He charged forth with a fierce battle cry, and slashed at several hanabake before him. His mighty swing rent them sunder, as they were cleaved where they stood. He continued to attack, intent on cutting down anyone and anything that stood between him and Rubi.

Suddenly, a slew of crimson crescents shot forth next to him, and decimated another group of hanabake that had all but converged on him. He looked to his right, and saw the buxom ninja by his side, her blade at the ready. "Souma-san!" she spoke sharply. "I have developed a new technique! Help me name it once this battle is over!"

The white-haired youth gave her a proud smile, elated at the concept. "Fine by me."

"All I need is one good shot," Seraphim spoke sternly, as her eyes glowed red, "and this battle is over."

The enigmatic student exhaled through his grin. "Consider it done." He then launched forth in a furious offensive, and released a countless number of green blades from his Silent Crescent. His relentless barrage decimated the enemies before him, and he lost count of how many had fallen in his last attack. He suddenly found himself out of breath, and he leaned over slightly. "Oh man," he said in between heavy breaths, "need to be more careful, that uses up a lot of energy." He quickly remembered the last time he exhausted his dark power, and didn't want to relive the experience in the sunflower fields.

He looked to his right, and saw the dark-haired woman charge towards the defenseless witch, her blade reared back over her shoulder. " _ **HIKEN TSUBAMEGAESHI SECRET MOVE!**_ " she shouted, as her eyes glowed red. " _ **UNTITLED!**_ " She then thrust forth with her blade, and a huge swarm of deadly leaves shot forth overhead, and streaked towards the evil witch.

" _ **HA!**_ " Rubi declared, and waved her wand into the air. Once she did a slew of black feathers shot forth from her wings, right into the oncoming assault. Her attack lasted several long seconds, and each of her feathers knocked at least two of Seraphim's leaves out of the air. As the attack continued, the leaf storm slowly became overwhelmed, and was soon reduced to an inert pile of leaves on the ground.

"No way!" Souma declared incredulously. "She canceled out your new move?"

"This... can't be," the ninja added with a shocked look. "Sarasvati-sama," she muttered with a hopeless look, shame evident in her voice.

"Did you really think it would be so easy," the brunette witch asked with an ominous look, as her eyes and wings continued to glow. "My master has taught me well, he has made me strong! And in his holy name, I will vanquish **ALL** who dare stand against his wishes! All who oppose the will of my master," she proclaimed with a fanatical glare, " _ **WILL DIE!**_ " she shouted defiantly, as more hanabake arose behind her.

"This is bad," the white-haired youth muttered, as he saw their chances had taken a turn for the worse.

A worried gasp came from behind, which he knew came from his roommate. He looked forth, and watched as the silver-haired girl walked past him. "Eucliwood, no!"

" _ **COMIN' THROUGH!**_ " an enraged female voice shouted from behind.

Before Souma he could've turned around and discerned their identity, a previously unseen form sailed over his head, and flew straight towards the plane demons before him. He watched as the newcomer tore into them with elongated claws, which ripped the carnivorous beasts to shreds. He watched as the winged being pulled up, and saw a familiar spaded tail, as well as baggy white socks. "Kurumu-chan!" he called out, glad that she'd arrived when she did.

"Hey, I'm here too, you know," a soft female voice spoke from beside him.

The enigmatic youth turned to his right, and gasped as he saw a familiar purple-haired girl next to him, her expression as unreadable as ever. "M-Mizore-chan?!" he exclaimed, grateful for her arrival but annoyed that she'd suddenly appeared beside him.

The yuki onna turned to the hanabake, who charged at her and the young swordsman. "Chill!" she exclaimed in a soft yet firm voice, as she extended her right hand forth. A beam of icy blue energy shot from his fingers and encased several of them in ice. She then turned her hands into icy claws, streaked forth and cut the immobilized enemies to pieces.

" _ **SOUMA!**_ " a girl's voice cried out. He looked to his left, and watched as a familiar pink-haired girl ran to his side and tightly hugged his arm. "Souma," the newcomer asked with a worried look, "are you alright?"

"I am now," the white-haired youth replied with a reassuring smile. "Thanks for coming," he continued, as he stroked her cheek with his free hand, "Moka."

The vampire smiled warmly, as her cheek lit up brightly. "Souma," she spoke in an elated voice.

"More interlopers?!" Rubi remarked with an aggravated scowl, as the last of her hanabake were slain. "This is getting annoying!" She then raised her wand into the air, and the jeweled core glowed brightly. " _ **TREANTS, COME FORTH!**_ "

Suddenly, the earth behind her shuddered, which didn't faze her but it unnerved everyone else in the fields. They watched as several towering shapes arose from beneath the fields, each over ten meters high. They looked like they'd been trees before, but had since been transformed and animated by evil magic. They had spiny heads, along with huge claws and feet, all of the same corrupted nature. Their jagged mouths had no teeth, and their carved eyes glowed with an unholy black aura.

"Oh no!" the bat declared as it flew back. "She's summoned a nasty group of Treants, abominations against nature whose bark is a lot worse than their bite, dechu!"

"Great, more company!" Souma remarked, as he tightened his hold on his blade. "Moka, Eucliwood, stay back! We'll deal with these things, just watch over Haruna-san!"

The pink-haired girl soon saw the individual in question, and gasped in horror. "W-what's happened to her?"

"That witch drove her headfirst into the ground, I hope she didn't break her neck in the fall. If she's still alive, protect her!"

"Y-yes!" Moka replied without hesitation.

The earth shook from the beasts' heavy footsteps as they approached the group. "Eat this!" Souma shouted, and hurled a huge fireball at the closest Treant, who screamed in shrill agony. As it continued to burn, he rushed in and slashed it three times. He saw it rear back with its left leg, and quickly dodged to the side. It unleashed a forward kick, and Souma slashed at its still-extended leg. He then hurled another fireball at its opposite leg, and the monster fell to its knees and completely burned away.

The white-haired youth sighed in relief, though he knew the battle was far from over. "Man, if only Haruna-san was still conscious, her chainsaw would make quick work of these things."

Mizore focused on another Treant, who lumbered towards the yuki onna. "Freeze," she said simply, and a cold mist blew towards the oncoming enemy. She watched impassively as its legs were encased in ice, which essentially rendered it immobile. "Get him."

Kurumu then flew in, both her claws extended. She drove them into its tough hide, then flew up and raked her claws up its torso. Once she reached its head, she followed up with a vicious roundhouse kick that stunned it noticeably, then slashed through its neck. The towering beast quickly caught flame and perished.

Souma slashed repeatedly at another Treant, who quickly fell in defeat. He realized that while the Treants were more durable than their predecessors, they were also a lot slower, especially when attacking. He sought to exploit that weakness, and focused on another enemy.

Suddenly, he watched as a black cloud arose a few meters from his position. From it emerged the same man who'd attacked him some time ago. " _ **SHAFT!**_ "

" _Ah, so all the components have been gathered,_ " the evil man remarked with a dark smirk, " _excellent._ "

"Components?!" Souma exclaimed with a shocked and bewildered look.

" _Well, I'd say this has been enough of a warm-up,_ " the robed man mused as he held out his right hand, " _it's time for the main event!_ "

The alarmed youth watched as a black cloud appeared around his hand. The mist coalesced into the shape of a long blackened spear, with had black demon wings for a guard and serrated blade for a head. The entire length of the weapon was covered with what looked like veins, that actually pulsated with a seething negative aura. Souma gasped in response, as it was the first time he'd ever experienced purely evil energy.

" _Say goodbye to this pretty little girl,_ " he remarked with a sinister grin, as he slowly turned his head towards the bound witch, who cried out as he saw him gaze at her.

"Master, what are you doing," Rubi asked with a confused and worried look, which greatly contrasted with her previously fanatical visage.

The wizened man didn't respond, and hurled the spear at his intended target.

"No!" Yukari cried out, trembling in fear as the bladed weapon approached her.

" _ **YUKARI-CHAN!**_ " the white-haired youth screamed at the top of his lungs, as he raced towards her at top speed. He knew there wasn't enough time to have freed her, so he sought to have acted as a shield instead. He leaped before they bound witch and spun around, just as the deadly spear plunged right into his chest. He cried out in agony, and held the nasty blade that pierced his diaphragm, as blood ran down the front of his black shirt.

"S-Souma-san," the small witch uttered, an appalled look on her young face.

The stricken youth groaned in pain, and looked over his shoulder. "Yu... kari...chan," he spoke weakly, barely able to remain standing. He absently slashed with his blade, which freed the witch from the vines. Though doing so caused him to lose his balance, and he fell to his knees and dropped his sword onto the ground, which then reverted back to its original state.

"Souma-san!" the child prodigy cried out as she quickly ran to his side. "Souma-san, you're-" She saw the mortal wound he'd suffered, along with the blood and seeped into the ground. 

"I... don't... want... to die," the enigmatic student groaned, as he feebly tried to have extricated the spear from his chest. "I want... to be... with you," he continued, as he reached out towards the girl's underdeveloped chest, and traced down to her stomach, "with our-" The spear vanished in a cloud of black sparkles, and the stricken youth collapsed onto his side, as his eyes slowly closed. The blood from his mortal wound continued to seep into the soil beneath him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back on the beach, the disguised Alucard was still stunned, paralyzed by the cruel words Akasha's daughter had spoken to him. Try as he might, he couldn't get the image out of his mind. He tried to remain upright, though inside he was all but broken, for he was reminded of the tragedy of Akasha from over two hundred years ago. "Why," he asked himself, deep sorrow upon his ageless features, "why do they reject me? I can protect them... I have the power. I'll never betray them, like their family does." A pained sigh escaped him, as he still couldn't understand why neither mother nor daughter could believe in him, especially he knew well the pain of being betrayed by family, and feared history would've repeated itself if he couldn't save Akasha's dear daughter.

As he continued to mourn his plighht, he sensed that Souma was in danger in the fields, yet he still found himself unable to move from his position on the beach. His head was hung low, and he struggled to refrain from crying at that point. And the last thing he wanted, was for anyone to see him in such a broken state.

Suddenly, he sensed a truly evil aura nearby, which finally broke him out of his stupor. He looked in the direction of the fields, and gasped as he felt Souma's life force had grown weak. " _ **SHAFT!**_ " he screamed as he ran towards the fields.

  
*-*-*-*  


"S-S-Souma-san," Yukari asked in a small voice, as she reached out and held his shoulder. She also held her stomach, as she recalled it was where he sought to touch. She was confused and saddened, and horrified that her questions might never be answered.

"Souma," Moka asked in a wounded voice, a heartbroken look on her beautiful face.

"Souma!" Kurumu cried out, as she turned to him in midair.

"Souma," Mizore called out softly, though her grief was the same as the others.

Not far from where the youth lied, Rubi's confusion gave way, and was replaced by a look of understanding. "Ah," she spoke in a small voice, "now I see, the Master's Blood." A smile crept up her face, as a low laugh began to escape her. Her elation became louder and more sinister, until she threw her head in maniacal laughter, and raised her hands to the darkened skies. "Finally, his blood is ours! The first key is finally in place!" She laughed once more, ecstatic over the development.

" _ **SOUMA-SAN!**_ " Yukari cried out, as strong magical energy radiated from her. She reached out with her right hand, and her wand levitated and floated into her grasp. "You'll pay for this, Rubi-san!" she declared in rage. "You'll pay for toying with us, _**WITH ME!**_ "

" _Oh, keep it up, child,_ " the dark priest remarked with a sinister grin, " _you're giving us the next component!_ " A dark laugh escaped him, his face twisted in demonic ecstasy.

" _ **SOUMA!**_ " Moka screamed in rage and sadness, as her Rosario began to glow uncontrollably, and bathed her in a pink demonic aura.

"You'll pay for this!" Kurumu declared as she fully unsheathed her claws, her eyes glowing with hate.

"You will freeze in Hell," Mizore spoke in a soft yet menacing voice, as the ground beneath her became covered in frost.

"Dishonorable cretin!" Seraphim declared as her eyes glowed red. "You and your little puppet shall both die on my sword!"

Moka continued to scream, as her hair whitened and her fangs elongated as everyone watched. Her screams became deeper, and sounded more demonic. Her Rosario continued to shake, pushed out further by her expanding bosom. Once she stopped screaming, she opened her blazing red eyes, and her deadly fangs bared in anger. "You again!" she declared in a furious growling voice as she glared at the dark underling. "You dare spill my precious Souma's blood? You... will... _**DIE!**_ " she screamed at the top of her lungs, as a gargantuan ebony and crimson aura surrounded her.

Rubi laughed in response, elated by the threats to her master. "Finally, we have the Demon's Rage!"

" _And all we need is one more!_ " Shaft declared with an exultant look. " _Now for you,_ " he went on as he gazed at Eucliwood, an evil smile on his deathly pale face, " _O great and powerful necromancer._ "

"You," the silver-haired girl spoke, tears of rage and sadness in her soft blue eyes, "I'll kill you." Her pen glowed in her right hand, and transformed into a much larger and deadlier shape. It stopped glowing, and revealed itself as a red scythe, the shaft twisted near the actual blade, which had a circular cut within it. " _ **I'LL KILL YOU!**_ " she screamed, as a powerful torrent of dark energy surrounded her, which began to warp the ground beneath her armored feet.

"Excellent," the robed man remarked as he pulled back his right hand, pleased by her reaction. " _ **ŢI RECHIZIŢIONEZ VOCE!**_ " he shouted as he thrust his clawed hand forth, and dark crackling energy shot from his fingers, which quickly encircled the enraged Necromancer's throat.

Rubi watched the unearthly maiden become spellbound, and laughed in fanatical elation. "And now we have the Reaper's Voice! We finally have all the components! The time for the ritual has come!"

"The only thing that's coming is your **DEATH!** " Inner Moka screamed, as she rushed forth and nailed the witch in the chops with a rising kick that sent her skywards.

" _ **STOP!**_ " a man's voice called out from the distance. A few moments later, a tall man in a black suit raced to the chaotic scene, a horrified look on his pale features. "Get a hold of yourself! You're playing right into their hands!"

"You're too late, Alucard!" Shaft shot back, as he hovered slightly off the ground. "All the keys are now in place!" He floated to the side, as the enraged succubus dove towards him, and barely missed him. He was then encased in ice, but passed right through it, his smirk as infuriating as ever.

" _ **FLAMING POTS!**_ " Yukari called out, as several blazing washing basins dropped towards the dark priest, who became surrounded by fiery explosions.

" **STOP IT!** " Arikado shouted, desperate to have contained the dark inferno of emotions before him. " _ **STOP IT NOW!**_ "

" _Eucliwood Hellscythe!_ " Shaft's voice called out from the dustcloud. " _Begin the incantation!_ "

The armored girl launched herself towards the dustcloud, and unleashed a vicious slash that blew it away. " **Powers of the Underworld, I command thee!** " she began in a powerful, echoing voice. " **Lend your strength to these hallowed grounds!"**

" _ **NO!**_ " Arikado screamed, as he could've foreseen disaster. He tried to enter the fray, but an invisible wall blocked the way forward. He looked ahead, and saw the area become contained with a huge magic circle, which had ancient glowing runes within the outer rim. "Eucliwood what are you doing?!" he demanded as he slammed his hands against the invisible barrier. "Have you lost your mind?!"

" **Powers of darkness I beseech thee!** " the silver-haired girl chanted, as she looked about the area for Shaft. " **Accept this offering of rage and blood!** "

The entire circle glowed with a dark crimson aura, as did all the girls. A titanic black aura seemed to exude from the entire sunflower fields, which continued to be warped beneath the Necromancer's armored feet.

" _Over here,_ " the sinister underling's voice spoke mockingly as he materialized in a cloud of black smoke.

" **YOU'RE _DEAD!_** " Inner Moka screamed as she charged towards him. Suddenly, a rain of black projectiles came down upon her, which tore into her body and forced her back. She looked up, and saw the winged witch hovering high above. " **YOU!** "

"You didn't really think you'd beaten me _that_ easily," she spoke with a taunting smile, "did you? My master has trained me to fight against all sorts of youkai, _including_ vampires!"

" _ **NONSENSE!**_ " the daiyoukai screamed in unbridled rage. " _ **NO**_ creature can stand against me!"

" **Essence of Villiers, I call upon thee!** " Eucliwood continued as she charged at Shaft. " **Release the barrier between dimensions!** " She slashed with her scythe, and the robed man's image wavered and dissipated, like a reflection in a pond. A moment later, he reappeared a meter from where he last stood, completely unharmed from the Necromancer's attack.

The dark skies above began to crackle, as bolts of rainbow-colored lightning shot down from the skies, and distorted every place they struck. The very earth began to shudder, which made Alucard afraid, for the first time in decades. " _ **STOP YOU FOOLS! YOU'LL DESTROY THE WORLD!**_ "

" _Not just yet,_ " the dark priest shot back as he fazed through a huge frozen stalagmite that would've severely hurt him otherwise, " _that'll come soon enough. For the moment, watch as all your efforts come to naught!_ "

" _ **REVENGE KICK!**_ " Kurumu shouted as she unleashed a vicious missile dropkick, that caught Rubi right in the breadbasket.

"Useless!" the witch countered, seemingly uninjured by the attack. She raised her wand aloft, which glowed with a bright crimson aura. " _ **MAGICAL SURROUNDING SEAL!**_ " A huge bolt of lightning crash down onto the succubus, who screamed in agony as she was driven into the ground.

" **Powers of the cosmos, hear my plea!** " Eucliwood announced as she went after Shaft again. " **Grant me the keys of Space and Time!** " Fissures began to appear in the sky, glowing with otherworldly energy, as the unearthly lightning continued to crash down. The sigil soon glowed with a rainbow-colored aura, as did its seemingly unknowing caster.

" _ **KURUMU-SAN!**_ " Yukari cried out, aghast at what had befallen her classmate. Enraged even further, she sent a hateful glare to her former friend. "You'll pay for this, Rubi-san!" she promised, as she raised her glowing wand aloft. " _ **LYRICAL MAGICAL HAPPY HEART!**_ " The child prodigy unleashed a huge storm of iron tarot cards, all aimed at the hovering fiend. But the evil witch folded her wings over her body, which protected her from the brunt of the attack.

" _ **NO!**_ " Arikado screamed in denial as he slammed his hands against the invisible wall, enraged that he couldn't break through the magic circle and stop the rite. He looked about the area, and sensed several demonic auras on the other end of the circle, just out of sight. "Is that?" He scanned more closely, and then he gasped as he recognized one of the auras. " **NO, STOP!** " he shouted to the others. " **THAT'S JUST A DECOY!** "

But the girls continued to assault Shaft and Rubi, wholly oblivious to the dhampir's words.

" **Sol, Moon, Earth, align!** " Eucliwood called out, as she stretched her small hands out to the heavens. " **Bring forth the essence of darkness!** "

The stars in the sky moved rapidly, and the night was inexplicably replaced by daylight. The area shuddered violently, as if caught in the grasp of a titanic earthquake. Even Arikado fell to the ground, unable to remain standing amidst the apocalyptic phenomenon around him. He looked up, and saw the same fractures in the sky. His eyes then went wide in horror, as the recently risen sun was blotted out by a well-known celestial body. "Oh no!" he cried out, as he finally realized what his enemies had planned. " _ **NO!**_ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Just on the edge of Fujimi City, a single blue Toyota Corolla made its way into town, headed for the infamous Witch's Knoll. Though the situation was dire, the driver knew well she couldn't have broken any traffic laws, lest unwanted attention had been drawn to herself or possibly their cause.

Suddenly, a massive earthquake rocked the area, and the blonde woman desperately tried to retain control of her vehicle. Moreover, the night was inexplicably replaced by day, which caused a panic throughout the entire neighborhood. Other vehicles lost control and veered off the road, many into trees. A Honda Accord went onto the pavement and knocked over a fire hydrant, which unleashed a veritable geyser into the air before it smashed into a brick wall. "What in the world," the driver asked with a frightened look, "don't tell me!" Without warning, the road cracked beneath her, and her car fell into a recently created sinkhole. It tumbled end over end, which made the driver cry out in pain and fear, and landed upside down at the bottom.

Belnades Yoko groaned once her car came to a stop. She was certain she'd been bruised in the accident, and prayed that no bones had been broken. She then undid her seatbelt, and pried open her door. She climbed out of the ruined car, which was badly damaged from the accident, and practically totaled as a result. She looked up at the sky, and saw a solar eclipse had begun, right above her destination. " **NO!** " she screamed in denial as she made her way out of the sinkhole, and headed towards the chaotic epicenter.

  
*-*-*-*  


Far across the globe, outside a Honolulu hotel, an elderly couple took in the late night skies, and knew dawn was but hours away.

"Ethel," the aged man began, supported by a cane as he stood in his short-sleeved shirt, Bermuda shorts, and sandals, "did I ever tell you, I'm so glad I married you?"

"I'm, pretty sure you did, Roger," his wife began, clad in a long sun dress. "And if not, it's good to hear you say it."

The aged man sighed in elation, as he lovingly held her gnarled hand. "Fifty years we've been together," he remarked happily, "fifty years I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Same here, I wonder why young people these days can't stand by their vows," she asked with a troubled look. "Doesn't anyone believe in 'til death do us part?'"

"I know, it's very frustrating. I guess that why people like us are needed, so these youngins can learn what marriage is supposed to be."

"You're right, darling." She then turned to her soulmate, no regret in her heavily wrinkled face. "I love you, Roger."

"I love you too, Ethel."

The elderly pair leaned closer, and puckered their lips. Suddenly, an earthquake rocked the area, which made them lose their balance. The wife landed badly, and feared she'd broken her hip.

"Ethel!" the old man cried out as he reached to her.

"Roger look!" his wife called out, as she pointed to the skies.

The all but bald man looked up, and saw the nighttime had turned to day, and then became night again. Moreover, an impossibly high tidal wave arose from the shores, higher than all the buildings in their vicinity. " _ **ETHEL!**_ " he cried out as the wave crashed down upon everything in its path, including them.

  
*-*-*-*  


Over a thousand miles eastward, a humble middle class family stood by the railing of a towering dam, which cars traveled over at regular intervals. It was early in the morning, and the family had come as part of their vacation. The kids were especially excited, since it celebrated their freedom from school for two whole months.

The youngest looked through the view glass, and watched as the Colorado River raged below. "Whoa, this is so cool, Dad!"

"I'll say," the head of the family replied gladly, as he adjusted the brim of his baseball cap. "This dam was built in the early twentieth century, in honor of the thirtieth President of our great country, Herbert Hoover."

"Really," the young boy asked, "is that how it got its name?"

"Of course, it's well over a hundred years old now, and will probably last a hundred more, long after all of us are gone."

"Cool!"

"Repent of your sins!" a male voice called out from nearby. "The end of the world is nigh!"

"Ugh, not another one," the father grumbled with a deflated look.

"Just ignore him, darling," the mother spoke as she affectionately touched his shoulder, "you know these doomsday predictions never come true. I mean think about what your father told us about, how the world would've ended in the year 1999."

"I know, it didn't happen. That Y2K scare was just a big hoax."

"Repent, all of you!" the boisterous man declared. "Darkness is coming! We are all doomed!"

The wife sighed irritably, and shook her head of curly brown hair. "Honestly, why do they even bother? No one's going to believe them. It's all nonsense!"

"Is it," an older male voice asked from nearby.

The family turned, and saw a middle-aged man next to them, clad in a long brown coat. He had shoulder-length brown hair, tied at the nape of his neck. His somewhat wrinkled face was decorated by a mustache and imperial beard, and he wore a serious expression on his face. "Oh, J," the father replied with a surprised look.

"What are you doing here," the wife asked with an annoyed look, "haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Why, I'm visiting the dam of course," the older man replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why else would I be here?"

"You'd best be careful," the father spoke warningly, "if Mayor McNeil finds out you're in the area again, he'll come looking for you."

"You needn't worry, sir, I've had to deal with, difficult people like McNeil before."

"What do you mean 'difficult,'" the young boy asked.

"Let's just say, there's a reason no one visits his mansion."

"The mayor might not have been the most ethical man," the wife spoke up, "but it's not like he was a ghoul or something."

The middle-aged man said nothing in response.

"Anyway," the brunette remarked irritably, "let's get going before he brings any more mishaps our way."

"Please, honey," the father replied, a bit put out by her sullenness around J, " there's no need to be-"

Without warning, the sun rose rapidly in the sky, and then descended over the horizon, which caused cries of panic from all the other sightseers. A massive earthquake shook the entire area, which caused traveling vehicles to veer across the road. A large delivery truck smashed through the guardrail, and plummeted over the side of the dam, down towards the raging river below.

"Darling, what's happening?!" the wife asked with a frightened look.

"I don't know!" the husband replied with a baffled look. "Hang on!"

Suddenly, the sound of rushing water came from behind them. The family turned, and watched in horror as the river swelled up past its banks, and saw a huge surge headed right for the dam.

"No!" J cried out, his eyes wide in fear. "Nothing was supposed to happen now!"

But before the raging river collided with the dam, everything seemed to freeze in place. The exorcist looked about, and saw people frozen in midstep, panic on their faces. "What is this," he asked with a confused look, baffled by the unusual phenomenon. "What's... happening here?"

"J," an impassive voice spoke from nearby.

The middle-aged man gasped and spun around, and saw a strange man in an ivory suit and slacks. His lapels were spiked, and he had a monocle over his right eye. In his left hand was a large pocketwatch. "Who are you," the exorcist asked warily of the newcomer.

"My name is Aeon," the white-haired man replied clinically, "I have come to bring you to your destiny."

"Destiny," the brown-haired man asked, then gasped in shock as a realization came to him. "Wait! D-do you know who I am?"

"Yes, and where you are going, you shall learn it as well."

The older man gasped in shock, startled and yet glad that he might've finally overcome his amnesia, which had made his life incredibly difficult. He then looked about, and noticed the ensuing chaos, which had temporarily been halted. "But, what about, these people," he asked worriedly.

"It cannot be helped, a temporal anomaly has been enacted far to the east, which will cause havoc and chaos worldwide. You must go and confront those behind the anomaly, and also remember yourself."

J groaned in pain, aghast that there was nothing he could've done for the people upon the doomed dam.

"Rest assured," Aeon continued, "those who dared force the hand of Fate shall suffer dearly for their arrogance. Come," he finished, as he held his hand out.

The exorcist looked to the outstretched hand for several moments, as a grave sigh escaped him. He then looked to the terrified family, who were seconds away from imminent doom. "I'm sorry," he spoke sadly, "I really did try to save your daughter." A tear ran down his cheek, as he still mourned her death, along with his failure.

"I know that, so do they. I'm sorry more cannot be done for them, but the laws of time must be upheld."

J nodded gravely, and then took his hand. Once he did, the two of them vanished.

Once they'd disappeared, time began to move forward, and the surging Colorado River crashed merciless into the dam that had held it at bay for over a century. Cracks began to form on the outer surface, and water shot through the fissures. The cracks grew wider, as the people above fled in sheer terror, those who weren't killed by stray vehicles. Finally, the historic Hoover Dam gave way, and those still upon it fell into the river, and were swept away.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back at the knoll, Arikado struggled to have risen to his feet, despite the shuddering of the earth around him. He ignored the ensuing chaos within the magic circle, and focused on Shaft and his associates on the other side. He manifested his sheathed katana, Masamune, and drew it instantly. He then raced around the huge circle, as a rising cry escaped him. As he ran towards his enemies, his hair grew longer and lighter, and his black suit was replaced by an ancient black and gold attire, with a long cloak over his form. He finally caught sight of the real Shaft, who was also having trouble remaining upright. He also saw a man in a white suit next to him, who also struggled to have kept his footing. He hastened his pace, and thought only of ending the fiend and stopping from destroying the world.

Without warning, he saw a black blur headed his way, and veered off to the left. Once he did he cried out in pain as he felt a sword had cut right through his side. He quickly stopped his advance, and looked to his injury. His eyes went wide as he saw how deeply he'd been cut. Had he been fully human, he probably would've been incapacitated at the very least. Not to mention he was shocked the blade had gotten through his magic armor so easily. He looked behind him, and saw a pale girl in a long black coat, with messy black hair. Her features identified her as Chinese, and her red eyes identified her as a vampire. Though she looked barely more than a child, the menace she exuded was undeniable, much more than many of his enemies. But what startled him the most, was that she was unarmed. He then watched as she brought her right hand near her mouth, which was stained with his blood.

"What," he asked with a startled look, "you cut through my armor with-" A startled gasp escaped him, as he remembered another who could've cut through anything with his bare hands. "No! No it can't be!"

"You will not interfere!" the dark-haired girl proclaimed. "The time our lord's rebirth has come!"

" _ **FOOLS!**_ " Alucard shouted as he charged the vampire, who defiantly stood her ground.

"Hurry, Shaft!" the man in the white coat called out urgently. "Finish the rite, before we're all destroyed!"

The dark priest finally regained his footing, and raised his hands aloft. " **Black sun I abjure thee!** " he called out to the chaotic skies above. " **Redeem thyself and release thine prisoner, UNTO THE EARTH!** " he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Both Alucard and his opponent stopped, as they felt an indescribably powerful demonic aura in the area. The dhampir looked up, and saw a ghastly looking castle, superimposed over the solar eclipse. " **No!** " he called out, aghast that he was too late to stop the rite. "Where's it gonna-" He then spun around and looked towards the magic circle. A look of sheer terror appeared on his face, as he had a horrific idea of where the castle would appear. " _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

Suddenly, a titanic beam of negative energy shot down onto the magic circle, which resulted in an immense explosion of demonic energy. The dhampir screamed as he was blown back helplessly across the fields, assailed by youki as well as pieces of earth kicked up by the explosion. He collided with the ground, and rolled backwards repeatedly until he finally came to a stop.

Moments later, Alucard groaned in pain on the ground, still injured after both the surprise attack along with the following explosion. He favored his right side, and began to rise to his feet. As he did, he realized the earth-shaking phenomenon had ceased, but there was still a titanic youki in the air, one he knew only too well. He rolled onto his good side, so his feet wouldn't have gotten caught on his cape. He then got his legs underneath, and pushed himself up to his hands and knees. He stopped for a moment, and knew his wound was bleeding badly. Yet he also knew he had no way of treating at the moment. Despite that, he knew what had just occurred, so he couldn't have allowed his injuries to have stopped him.

He rose to one knee, and finally looked ahead. Once he did he saw a gigantic black castle in the distance, which exuded a malevolent aura that blanketed the entire fields. The sunflowers had been eradicated, mostly likely when the castle crashed back into earth. And he knew it wouldn't have been long before the humans discovered its existence once more. He couldn't have sensed Shaft or his cohorts from his vantage point, but he guessed they were still alive. He was also sure Soma was still alive, but worried greatly about the others, especially Eucliwood and his daughter, whom had told him to go to Hell when they last met. And the last thing he imagined or desired, was that he would've been denied the chance to have mended the gap between them.

"No," he finally spoke as he bowed his head, "no, this... can't... be."

"Alucard!" a woman's voice called out from nearby, coupled with a familiar aura.

The wounded dhampir turned his head, and watched as a blonde woman in a long black skirt, black blouse and a pink vest ran to his side. "Alucard, are you alright," she asked worriedly as she knelt by his side.

The cloaked man merely bowed his head, unable to have found the words to have given the daughter of his former comrade, Marissa Belnades.

The next thing he heard was a startled gasp, and knew the witch had seen the dark castle in the distance. "Alucard, what-what just... happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's Note: And with this, Castlevania has unexpectedly returned to earth, and caused havoc on a worldwide scale. And nothing will ever be the same.
> 
> Glossary:  
> Hai – yes, right, basically an affirmative response in Japanese  
> kyuketsu ninja – vampire ninja  
> Hiken Tsubamegaeshi – Swallow Return Strike  
> Hachiren – eight slashings  
> Ţi rechiziţionez voce – commandeer voice
> 
> And here's some info on Souma's blade:
> 
> Unholy Crucifix form I
> 
> A red energy sword created from vampiric energy, draws directly from Souma's powers and keeps them from overwhelming his consciousness.
> 
> Unholy Crucifix form II "Silent Crescent"
> 
> Unlocked when Unholy Crucifix made contact with Seraphim's attack, this form was created from the energy of Seraphim's Hiken Tsubamegaeshi.
> 
> Unholy Crucifix will have more forms, and Souma will unlock them as the story progresses.


	12. Dark Aftermath and a Vampire

Hakuba Mina was hidden beneath the dinner table, and remained there long after the impromptu earthquake had stopped. Her parents had always taught her to have done as such in the event of a natural disaster, and as she lied prostate on the floor, she was very grateful they did.

She looked about the area, and saw the kitchen was completely covered in darkness. Though since the power had gone out shortly after the disaster had begun, it wasn't too much of a surprise. Warily, she climbed out from under the table, and cautiously made her way towards the edge of the kitchen so she wouldn't have tripped on anything. She used her touch to have guided her, and soon found the cabinet where she knew one of the flashlights was stored. She opened the drawer, and was grateful that it survived the ordeal.

She then switched it on, and gave her immediate surroundings a second glance. She found a lot of dust on the floor, along with the ceiling fan. Most of the plates had been destroyed, and the lone painting in the room had fallen onto the floor. "Oh my-" she began with a horrified look, as her words froze in her throat.

She then made her way into the living room, where she had awaited for her adoptive sister to have returned when the disaster started. She saw the bookshelves had toppled over, and scattered their contents onto the floor. The numerous paintings, of her family as well as their shrine, had also met the same fate. The ceiling lamp had also crashed to the floor, and Mina proceeded carefully so she wouldn't have stepped on any broken glass. The entertainment center she and her honored guest had enjoyed the previous night was completely destroyed, the widescreen television toppled onto its side, the recently rented VR player broken, and all its disks scattered about the floor. This included the concert she and her sister had enjoyed when she was "called in to work," as Mina had been told. "Onee-chan," she said to herself, terribly worried about her sibling's fate.

The young girl finally made her way outside, and was shocked when she saw a blackened sky above, with glowing fractures throughout its entirety. She then shielded her eyes and looked about, and all but screamed in fright as she saw an eclipse high overhead. "I-i-impossible!" she declared. "How, it was midnight last I checked. How, how did-" She found herself unable to have explained to phenomenon, and wondered if it was the reason Belnades Yoko had cut their evening together short. "Onee-chan."

  
*-*-*-*  


Hiramatsu Taeko breathed nervously, as she remained under her bed. She found herself rudely awakened by what seemed to be an earthquake, which caused her to have fallen out of bed. She pressed her left arm against her side, which had taken the brunt of the fall. Aside from that she wasn't injured, but terribly shaken over what had just occurred.

After several long moments, she finally crawled out from under the bed. She groaned weakly, as the pain from her ribs flared up. She privately hoped none of them were broken. She then grabbed the side of the bed, and tried to pull herself to her feet.

" **TAE-CHAN!** " a frantic male voice called out from outside her door, which was promptly flung open. She looked to her left, and saw a man with somewhat unkempt brown hair rush to her side, clad in a dark brown bathrobe and a lit flashlight in his hand. "Tae-chan, are you alright?"

The young girl groaned a bit, then lightly nodded her head. "Hai, Tou-san." She then looked fearfully at the newcomer. "Tou-san, w-what just happened?"

"I don't know, I was sound asleep when it all began."

The teenager wasn't surprised, then gasped as she feared for her mother's well-being. "I-is, Kaa-san alright," she asked worriedly.

"Yes, she'll be fine." He then noted her holding her side. "Tae-chan, d-did you fall out of bed?"

"Yeah," Taeko replied with a despondent nod, "I was sleeping too when it happened."

A female scream came from down the hall, which alerted the pair. "Kaa-san!" the brown-haired girl cried out.

Her father helped her to her feet, and the pair soon headed for the master bedroom. The younger Hiramatsu was horrified as she saw her parent's bedchamber in shambles. The nightstand had broken and toppled over, and their reading lamp had smashed onto the floor. Their standing cabinet had also toppled over, along with their dresser. The ceiling lamp had also become dislodged from its base, and smashed onto the floor as well.

At the edge of the room they saw a woman in her thirties stood by the window, clad in a light velvet nightgown, her hands over her mouth. She was visibly trembling, terrified of what she beheld outside the window.

"Kaa-san, what is it," Taeko asked as she came to her side. She then gasped, as she saw a blackened sky, and not a single star within it. Her frightened olive-colored eyes peered upwards, and saw black sphere high in the sky, with a glowing yellow rim. She immediately shielded her eyes from the phenomenon. "Is that, an eclipse," she asked in shock. "Th-that can't be, Mina-chan said it's not supposed to come for another two years!"

The older man then checked his watch, and his eyes went wide as he saw the display. "And it's still just past midnight!" he announced with a horrified look.

"W-w-what is this," his wife asked in a quivering look. "Is this, the end, of our world?"

The whole family looked to one another, all distressed at the possibilities.

  
*-*-*-*  


Elsewhere, in a small settlement that looked a couple of centuries behind the times, a small group of people were gathered together, and looked up to the unnatural-looking sky. The feelings of shock, confusion, and fear were shared by virtually everyone who lived in the village.

"A solar eclipse," one of the villagers asked.

"How can this be," another asked, "it was the dead of night but a few moments ago."

"What in the world," a third villager asked.

As they looked to one another, a strange pair approached them. One was a stern-looking woman with piercing red eyes, and long back hair which had squarely cut bangs. She wore what appeared to be a black and white maid's outfit, and black boots upon her feet. Next to her was a troubled-looking man, with brown hair that all but fell into his eyes. He had a somewhat dusky complexion, and a hint of stubble on his chin. He wore a white coat, with a brown dress shirt underneath. He had matching brown slacks, and similarly-colored leather shoes on his feet.

"Sarasvati-sama," one of the villagers exclaimed.

"Akuma-dono," another of the locals added.

The throng then bowed reverently at the pair before them, which indicated they were of a higher standing in the village.

"I'm glad you're all here," the man began in a respectful yet grave voice, "I don't think I need to tell you what's just occurred. We have an emergency, the worst to have befallen our village in over a hundred years." He suddenly lurched over, and vomited a mouthful of blood.

"Akuma-dono!" one of the local women called out.

"I'm fine!" the brown-haired man shot back, and wiped his mouth. "Don't worry about me, worry more about this evil aura that's fallen over the village."

"Evil aura," one of the townsfolk asked worriedly.

"It's... enormous," another villager remarked with a frightened look.

"Yes," the black-haired woman spoke up with a frown, which got everyone's attention, "this is no ordinary eclipse, it was forcibly brought about through black magic, and thus plunged the whole world into turmoil."

The villagers spoke amongst themselves, quite startled by the revelation.

"And there's only one person who could've brought this about so suddenly," the stern-looking woman continued, as she knit her eyebrows tightly together. "Eucliwood Hellscythe."

A startled gasp came from the crowd, who were horrified by what she'd just heard. "Hellscythe-dono?!" one of the villagers exclaimed in disbelief.

"It can't be!" a second townsperson added.

"Sarasvati-sama, how can this be," a third villager asked with a frightened look.

"We don't know, yet," the black-haired woman replied, a hard edge to her voice. "But rest assured, once she is found, she will be held accountable for this tragedy." Her stare became more intense, as her eyes glowed menacingly. "And if she did this willingly, she **will** be terminated."

The crowd gasped in unison, shocked by the apparent death sentence that had just been announced.

"Akuma-dono," the authoritative woman spoke reverently to her companion, "I'm going, we can't wait for Seraphim any longer. If she could not stop this tragedy, then I shall."

The leader of the kyuketsu ninjas nodded in response. "Very well, find her quickly-" He then coughed up some more blood. "-and return, both of you. Do what you must to resolve this. I'm counting on you, Sarasvati."

"Hai."

  
*-*-*-*  


Back at the academy, the entire property had been violently shaken from the chaos that had consumed the globe. Not far from the main building was a somewhat foreboding structure, which was all but abandoned since the school was in recess. The inside was in complete disarray, as bookshelves had toppled onto the floor, all the windows were shattered, the more fragile furniture had broken, and the foyer chandelier had crashed onto the floor.

Deep with one of the studies, two figures pulled themselves off the floor. One used a round table to support himself, while his comrade did the same with an ornate chair that had miraculously remained intact. The brown-haired man vigorously shook his head, and readjusted his glasses.

"So it's finally happened, has it," his comrade asked, a curious look in his mismatched eyes.

"Yes," the taller man replied, a look of dark certainty on his face, "it seems the summoning ritual has just been enacted."

"Do you think it was a success," the curious lad asked, "has Dracula's Castle actually returned to Earth?"

"I certainly hope so, they'd be in a lot of trouble if the ritual was a failure."

"True enough," the silver-haired youth remarked with a wary smile. "Either way, it definitely makes things interesting. Doesn't it, Hokuto-san?"

The bespectacled man chuckled in response, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Though," the strange youkai continued with an uncertain expression, "one thing still puzzles me."

"And that would be," Kaneshiro Hokuto asked with an expectant look.

"Just... how would this tie in to your own plan? Or, does it?"

The taller man rubbed his chin, a pensive look on his face. "I don't like uncertain factors interfering with my plans, Kiria, we'll have to wait until Kurusu Souma returns and sees where he stands in them." A wry smirk appeared on his face. "If he returns. Though with Mikogami's new watchdog out there, I wouldn't be surprised if he simply removed him."

"Ah, you mean Arikado-sensei," the strange-eyed youkai remarked with a understanding smile. "I've always wondered where he stands in this. I'm amazed he actually allowed this to happen. I remember Shaft-san was very distressed when he learned Arikado-sensei was here."

"Indeed, and if he were to discover our own plans, not to mention those of our... superiors," he went on with a dark expression, "I don't doubt he'd try to stop us. We can't let that happen, Kiria. Inform the others of this, Arikado must be stopped."

"As you wish, Hokuto-san." The silver-haired youth bowed his head reverently, and made his way out of the room.

  
*-*-*-*  


Deep under the academy, lied a huge area all but completely engulfed in darkness. The floor was covered in dust, along with a few broken pieces of stone, the result of the global catastrophe that had just occurred. In the center of the area was a raised pedestal, upon which an arcane-looking console was situated.

Before the console was a tall man in a white priest's robe and habit. He inspected the console, as well as the barrier that concealed the academy from human existence. Privately, he was amazed and grateful that the academy had basically remained intact during the chaos, especially its most vital area, the Altar of Everlasting Darkness. He knew well if the altar was damaged or even destroyed, it would've exposed the academy to the world, and thus plunged both races into all-out war. He suspected there were some on campus who desired such a goal, which was another reason he led Kurusu Souma to the academy. He prayed he would overcome the trial before him in Fujimi City, for he knew the white-haired youth would doubtlessly be targeted upon his return.

At that moment, the robed man sensed a presence nearby. He looked to his left, and saw a dark shadow beside him, its only discernible feature being a pair of glowing white eyes, much the like man before the altar. "So it is done," he remarked, an unreadable expression on his face.

"It is, but it caused a lot of damage in the process. I've lost count of how many people were killed when the castle was summoned. Was getting into the millions, tens of millions, maybe even more."

The priest hummed in acknowledgment, and gravely bowed his head.

"How's the academy," the dark entity asked, "did the barrier hold?"

"It's suffered a great amount of stress," the priest replied with a grave look, "though as long as there's no further mishaps, it should recover, and the fall semester will proceed as scheduled."

"That's good, you've been at this for a long time, be a shame if it all fell through now."

The robed man solemnly nodded his head.

"Mikogami," the shadow spoke again, "I know it's a little late to ask this now, but-" It paused, as an uncertain air came from the dark entity, "are you _really_ sure this is for the best? I know you have plans for the boy, but if Alucard finds out you helped bring the castle back to Earth, he's gonna come for _your_ blood. Then who knows what'll he do the boy, or the school."

"I am certain he will come for my life, as well as strive to demolish the school. He has never believed in our cause, and should he learn the truth, I don't doubt it would give him the excuse he needs to destroy us completely."

"I sure hope you have something prepared when he comes back."

"I will. My men will be ready upon his arrival. And if he needs to be, sealed," he continued with a grim expression, "I shall call upon my mentor. Between the two of us, we should be able to effectively corral him, and prevent him from interfering with our mission."

A pleased chuckle came from the spectral entity. "Good, glad you're on top of it."

The headmaster hummed in acknowledgment. "And what of you and Nekonome-sensei?"

"We'll keep this thing hidden as long as we can, but you do realize the humans are gonna find out sooner or later. Alucard called in outside help to deal with the knoll, she's probably at the castle now."

Mikogami made a low rumbling sound in his throat, as his lips tightened noticeably. "Belnades."

"The same, we can only hope she focuses on our enemies and not the boy. Either way, he's planning to bring her here once they return, so you'd best be ready."

"I will, I appreciate your report, old friend."

"Okay, we'll keep this barrier up in the meantime so the humans don't discover Castlevania's returned to Earth. Farewell, Mikogami."

The shadow then dissipated, which left the headmaster alone in his thoughts. "Yes, he will be furious when he discovers the truth." He then bowed his head, and refocused on the task at hand. "And he won't be the only one."

  
*-*-*-*  


The grand audience chamber of Queen Lilia Lilith of Viliers was in total disarray. The benevolent liege had fallen from her throne, her guards were scattered about the hall, and the runes about the ruling seat glowed red, as a sign of danger and uncertainty. Indeed, the very air had the same reddish glow, rather than the usual blue aura that denoted the times were peaceful.

Just moments before, a great magical catastrophe of apocalyptic proportions had occurred somewhere on Earth, and the effects were felt even within Villiers. The barrier between their worlds had become undone, and the very essence of the realm had been channeled to Earth, for reasons still unknown. Lilia was personally devastated, as it was much worse than the coup of a century before. She knew it would've taken years of intense labor to have restored the barrier, and that was only if it even could've been restored. The realm had become vulnerable, along with everyone who lived there.

"Lilia-dono," one of her royal guards asked urgently, as she immediately ran to her side, "Lilia-dono, are you alright?"

The blonde queen groaned as she shook her head, still reeling from the effects of the cataclysm. She knew the realm was in agony, and felt it deep within her soul. "I'll be fine," she spoke weakly as she looked to the Masou Shoujo before her, "but Villiers, is in danger."

"Lilia-dono," a second guard asked, "w-what just happened? It feels like Villiers was being torn apart!"

The deceptively young woman nodded as she was helped to her feet. "It was," she spoke in a grave voice. "And, I fear, I know what caused it."

"W-what do you mean, what in the Omniverse could've caused all this chaos?"

Lilia looked gravely to her royal guards, who had watched over her over countless years. "The Black Rite, which we'd kept in the royal vault for centuries."

"The Black Rite," a third guard asked with a worried look.

"Yes, it's a forbidden ritual that was never meant to be enacted. It was designed," she went on, as she tightly clutched her stuffed doll, "to break the seal Alucard-kun erected thirty-four years ago."

A collective gasp resounded throughout the audience chamber, as her royal guards looked helplessly at one another.

"The Black Rite," one of the Masou Shoujos asked with a horrified look.

"It was meant to break the seal?!" a second guard asked with a thunderstruck expression.

"Alucard-dono," a third guard remarked with an appalled look.

The ageless queen grimaced as she sat upon her throne. "Alucard-kun must be furious," she spoke with an aggrieved look. "Even more so that- that I never told him about this." A lone tear ran down her cheek, as he envisioned the ire of the man she loved. "Alucard-kun."

At that moment, one of the senior guards headed down the long carpet and stopped near the dais. "O Great Lilia-dono," she began in a reverent voice as she genuflected before her liege, "Ariel-dai-sensei is here to see you!"

"Hmm, quicker than I thought," she privately mused, then regarded her seasoned warrior before her. "See her in," she spoke aloud.

"Hai!"

The guard headed towards the great double doors, and permitted them to open. A couple of moments later, a very troubled young woman in a long frilly lab coat nervously entered the throne room, as her golden eyes darted to both sides. She cringed as she felt the hostile glances headed her way, and became even more fidgety. She finally stopped at the foot of the dais, and grimaced as the queen's stern green eyes fell upon her. "L-Lilia-dono," she replied respectfully, and reverently bowed her head.

"Ariel," the blonde ruler began with a grim look, "I presume I don't need to tell you what's just occurred, right?"

"Hai," the magic instructor replied in a shaky voice. "I confess, Lilia-dono, I truly believed the scroll would've been safe in his care. To think he would've enacted it," she continued, as she trembled on her knees. "That fool, he could've destroyed the world!"

A grave sigh escaped the young-looking queen, who clung to her stuffed doll and ruefully shook her head. She was glad the magic instructor had accepted responsibility for her grievous error in judgment, and although she was still disappointed in her, she was certain Ariel would've rectified it in time. There'd been rumors that Ariel was the actual mastermind behind the failed coup a century back, which had cost Villiers many of their best warriors. But in the century that followed, the magic instructor had been involved in no criminal activities, which pleased Lilith Lilia immensely.

"Lilia-dono," the pigtailed woman asked timidly.

"Yes, Ariel," the blonde liege replied with a sad look.

A nervous gulp came from the prostrated magic teacher. "If you wish to take my head, you can. It was my fault that this tragedy came about."

The deceptively young woman furrowed her brow as she regarded her faithful subject. "No," she replied firmly, "I am in no condition to enact such decrees."

"But-"

"If you wish to make amends, Ariel," Lilia interrupted with a stern look, "call Mikogami. I want answers," she concluded with an intense look that belied her cute face.

The pigtailed woman exhaled in shame, and nodded her bowed head. "Hai." She then turned and headed out of the audience chamber, greatly ashamed of what had been wrought. Once she disappeared into the darkness beyond, the great double doors closed behind her.

Once the disgraced teacher of Matellis had departed, the blonde liege rested her head upon her right hand, a pensive look on her ageless face. "To think he would enact the rite," she spoke to herself in a low voice, and shook her head in disbelief. She then closed her green eyes, as a frustrated exhale escaped her clenched teeth. "You'd be best have a good explanation," she spoke warningly. "Dark Lord or not, no one trifles with me. There will be a reckoning, Mikogami, I assure you."

The gathered Maou Shoujos looked to one another in trepidation. The older ones remembered her wrath after the failed coup, and dreaded the thought incurring her ire themselves. They then resumed their vigil, and awaited their liege's orders.

  
*-*-*-*  


Five thousand meters above the land of Japan, a huge armed fortress hovered in the sky, hidden from sight by a magical shield. And although it was not directly over Fujimi City, it was still caught up in the violent dimensional storm that ravaged the city, and caused havoc throughout the globe. Many of the automated weapon systems had gone off-line, and the patrolling dragons had ducked inside the barrier to have escaped the apparent cataclysm that had suddenly erupted near them.

On the highest level of the fortress, was a technologically-advanced control room, with several monitors across one of the walls. The monitors had all gone off-line, as a red glow filled the entire fortress, which indicated they were operating on auxiliary power alone. The floor was riddled with sparking cables, which indicated they'd been damaged. Neat the monitor wall was a simple chair that rotated in place.

Upon the floor was the form of a sensuous-looking woman, who lied on her side upon the floor. A commander's coat covered her body, and she wore a short black dress underneath, which had an imperial halter. She wore a jeweled necklace, which was comprised of several crosses within rings. A ruby ring graced her slender left hand. Her short straight blonde hair neatly framed her tanned face, and a jeweled cross was nestled within it.

After a few moments, the woman groaned as she began to rise from the floor. Her glowing red eyes took in the devastation around her, which all but left her at a loss for words. "What in the world," she asked with a bewildered expression, unable to have discerned what just occurred.

She then rose to her feet, and went to the control panel. Her expression changed from confusion to aggravation as she processed the scant readings she'd received. "Blast!" she snapped, her fangs bared in anger. "Don't tell me the main reactor's off-line!" A bitter hiss escaped her, as she closed her eyes. "We still have auxiliary power, but it won't last forever. Unless we get the main reactor back online, we won't be able to remain airborne!" She hissed once more, displeased at the turn of events.

At that moment she heard banging sounds from outside her chamber. She turned, and saw it came from the currently sealed doors that led outside.

"Gyokuro-sama!" a muffled voice called out from the other side. "Gyokuro-sama, please open up!"

An annoyed growl came from the blonde woman as she shook her head. "Open it manually, you dolts!" she snapped as she headed right for the door. "Have you forgotten your emergency drills already?"

"Please open up!" a second voice added. "We don't want to die!"

"Get a hold of yourselves!" she shot back. "You do know where the manual override is, don't you? Or were you all asleep during those briefings?"

"Please, Gyokuro-sama, don't let us die!"

She was about to retort when she sensed an immense youki from the other side. The gasps she heard behind the door told her they sensed it as well. She also surmised it was right behind them, which would explain their trepidation. She watched with an amused smirk as the door slowly opened, which revealed three hybrid ayashi in military clothing, and frightened expressions on their faces.

"Wait here," an impassive male voice spoke, which made the demons quiver in fear.

A few moments later, a tall man in a long blue nobleman's coat entered the room, his right hand over his eye. The scent of fresh blood came from him, which indicated he'd been injured during the chaos. His trousers looked torn and the left sleeve of his coat has a noticeable gash. Yet despite that, his gait and demeanor were composed, which the blonde woman found a welcome relief. "Issa," she spoke with a grateful smile, as she walked towards him and hugged him on instinct. "Issa, I'm glad you're here."

"Gyokuro," the newcomer replied, as he draped his free hand around her shoulders.

The red-eyed woman released him, and gave him an intense look. "Issa, tell me! What the hell just happened?!"

"Akuha," the tall man began with an unreadable expression, "it appears, she has put her plan in motion."

"What?! You can't be serious, how could that little brat cause this much trouble?!"

"See for yourself, it should be visible now."

Shuzen Gyokuro growled in aggravation. "Do you have to be so cryptic all the time?!" she declared as she thrust her hands out to the sides. "Speak clearly, this is no time for riddles!"

"It's no riddle, look to the skies, then look to the cities below."

The blonde woman groaned in exasperation, as she glared at her spouse. She quickly shook it off, closed her eyes, and concentrated her youki. " _ **ENEMY ZERO!**_ " she shouted as she pushed her senses outside the fortress. She gasped as she saw an unnatural-looking black sky outside the fortress, with streaks of lingering dimensional energy throughout its entirety. In the very center was the blackened moon, which had a blazing yellow rim around it. It didn't take her but a moment to have realized what it signified. "A solar eclipse?!" she exclaimed in shock. "That's impossible! It was midnight a few moments ago!"

"Now look below," Issa remarked impassively.

She then turned her attention to the city below, and saw it was in complete disarray, with downed power lines and traffic accidents across the entire town. Several buildings had collapsed, and many more had caught fire. Those caught within were either dead, dying, or screaming for help. People outside were in a state of panic and confusion, and looked to the unnatural skies above. Had her own organization not also been affected, she would've found the scene most amusing.

She continued her scan, and saw roads destroyed by impromptu tremors, along with a sinkhole that engulfed a whole city block. The human authorities were also taken off-guard, and found themselves unable to have responded effectively to the chaos that had erupted. A nearby construction project was demolished, as the skeletal structure collapsed in a heap of broken steel girders and concrete. She also saw an entire city block in flames, the remains of an oil truck just outside. It didn't take her long to have realized the truck had an accident and exploded, which results in the still-ongoing conflagration.

She shook her head, and continued her scan out of the downtown area. As she did she felt an insanely powerful youki, one that seemed to have spread in all directions. She quickly traced it to a ruined beach, that looked like it had endured a tsunami. And considered the devastation she'd just witnessed, she found it wouldn't have surprised her. She then proceeded inwards, and found a blackened expanse of land, which literally seethed with evil. Her eyes then led her to a gigantic black castle, which made her gasp in sheer horror. It was much larger than her ancestral home, and radiated a malevolence far beyond what she'd ever experienced in her centuries long life. Her horror became even greater, as she realized the aura she felt came from the castle itself. Yet despite that, the dark majesty it exuded appealed to her, which she felt in the very core of her being. To her, it was less of a castle, and more of a pagoda.

"So you finally saw it," Issa's voice spoke from nearby.

Shuzen Gyokuro stopped her scan, and stumbled involuntarily in response. She struggled to control her breathing, as she found herself intimidated by what she'd seen on the surface. "Issa," she spoke with a desperate look as she turned to her mate, "is that?"

"Yes," the black-haired man spoke in a composed voice, "Dracula's castle."

The leader of Fairy Tale inhaled sharply, thunderstruck by what she'd just heard. "But how? You told me it wasn't supposed to appear until 2035!"

"It wasn't. But Akuha, in her blind zeal, has forced the hand of Fate and summoned the castle back to Earth, causing unimaginable chaos in the process."

The daiyoukai gasped incredulously in response. " **AKUHA** did this?!" she exclaimed. "Impossible! No matter how much she might have wanted it, or how insane she is, there's no way she could create a solar eclipse! She may be a vampire, but she's **NOT** a god!"

A grave sigh escaped the former head of the Shuzen clan, as he clasped his hands behind his back and turned to the side. "And yet, the evidence says she's done exactly that. Undoubtedly, she seeks to revive our lord before us." He then turned back to her with a grave look. "And I fear, if he recognizes her as the main reason behind his revival, he will grant her a place by his side."

" _ **KHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHK!**_ " Gyokuro snarled, livid at the thought her wayward stepchild becoming the new Countess of Castlevania. "Oh I don't think so," she spoke in a low menacing voice, as she exuded a gargantuan murderous intent. "After all the trouble Akuha-chibi has caused me, if she thinks she can go behind my back and become our lord's consort, she has another thing coming. I will **not** stand by and have my place as head of the family usurped."

"Even so," Issa spoke up, "we'll have to restore the main reactor first. It would be foolish to pursue Akuha while we're vulnerable."

The blonde noblewoman exhaled in resignation. "I know you're right," she conceded. "But still, having that little rodent slip through our fingers." She looked away, folded her arms under her notable chest, and tried to keep from shivering. At that moment, she felt a strong arm drape itself across her shoulders, which made her feel more at ease. "Issa," she spoke softly, as she instinctively leaned against him.

"Worry not, she has no idea what she's wrought in her haste. Now that the castle has returned, he will come."

"He," Gyokuro asked with a peculiar look.

"Yes, he's been a thorn in our lord's side for ages. And he shall be a very painful thorn in our misguided child's side, one that may prove... fatal." He then looked towards the monitor wall, and envisioned the world beyond it. "Yes, he will come to wage war on us yet again. Won't you, old friend?"

  
*-*-*-*  


A white-haired teenager groaned wearily as he finally began to regain consciousness. He found himself on his back, his mind a blur on how he'd gotten in such a state. He absently rubbed his eyes, as he tried to clear his vision. "What happened," he asked in a weary voice, as he felt lightheaded.

"Souma!" an unknown girl's voice exclaimed from nearby. "Thank goodness you're awake!"

The Japanese teenager blinked, and saw it was his usually quiet roommate that had embraced him. "Eucliwood," he remarked, glad that she was alright. He then gasped aloud, as he remembered what he'd heard. "Wait, did you just talk?"

"I'm sorry," the silver-haired girl spoke, tears in her soft blue eyes, "I'm sorry! This is all my fault. I lost control of my emotions, and they used my voice to summon the castle. And so many people died. So many people," she concluded, and held her head in anguish, as her tears streamed anew.

"Castle," Souma asked in confusion. He looked around, and gasped as he saw a towering stone wall behind him, the only entrance blocked by a huge steel grate, along with what looked like a raised drawbridge. He then looked down, and found himself on a paved path, lined on both sides by neatly pruned shrubbery. An overwhelming sense of dread came over him, as he sensed a titanic evil aura near him. He warily looked ahead, and became paralyzed by what his gray eyes beheld. Before him stood a gargantuan black castle, with towers that reached high into the sky. It dwarfed Castle Shuzen, both in size and in sheer menace. He watched as bats flew about the upper reaches of the castle, which exuded an overwhelming sense of malevolence. He tried hard to have kept from screaming in sheer terror, though he found it more difficult than he'd ever imagined. "Is... is that-"

"It is," the Necromancer replied with a somber look. "That man, he enacted the Black Rite, which requires four vital components. The Witch's Soil, the Master's Blood, the Demon's Rage, and the Reaper's Voice. We played right into his hands." She sniffled to herself, unable to have stopped her tears. "I was able to heal your wounds, but the others-" She became silent, as an immense air of grief surrounded her.

"The others?" He looked down to himself, and realized his mortal wound was gone. "I must've lost a lot of blood," he thought to himself, "that must be why I feel lightheaded." The enigmatic youth then thought hard, and his eyes went wide as he finally remembered what had occurred before he passed out. "Eucliwood," he began urgently, "where are they? Where are my friends?! _**WHERE ARE THEY?!**_ " he screamed desperately, as he grabbed her shoulders and frantically shook the slender girl.

"They're dead," a cold voice spoke from nearby.

Souma spun around with a sharp inhale, and saw a black-clad man before him, whose back was to him. "Arikado-san," he asked nervously, as he felt an oppressive aura about the infamous teacher. He also noticed his hands were in his pockets, and the right side of his suit was stained red. He came to his side as he had a good idea of the reason behind the discoloration. "Arikado-san, you're wounded!"

"I'll be fine," the tall man replied, his voice heavy with annoyance, "worry more about this castle."

The white-haired youth looked cautiously at him, as he knew he wasn't his usual impassive self. "What do you mean they're dead," he asked of the black-clad man.

"Just as I said, Shaft sacrificed your friends in order to revive the castle. Now that it's returned to earth, they became unnecessary."

Souma gasped in response, horrified that such a fate could've befallen his friends. "No!" he shot back. "Th-that can't be! How can you be sure?"

"Because that's how evil works!" Arikado shouted as he spun around, his pale face contorted with rage and hate. "Haven't you paid attention to _anything_ I've taught in class?! _This,_ is who they are! _This,_ " he went on as he motioned to the foreboding structure behind him, "is what they do! They live only to plunge the world into eternal darkness, **nothing** is sacred to them, they'll sacrifice _anyone_ and _anything_ in order to achieve their goals!" A hissing exhale escaped him, as he continued to glare at the shocked youth. "They'll even sacrifice their own," he concluded in a calmer but still audibly angry voice, as he motioned to the side.

The enigmatic student looked in the indicated direction, and saw a body on the ground. At first glance it looked to be Shaft, since he wore the same attire. But upon closer inspection, he saw the man's features were wholly different from those of the dark priest. He had a somewhat healthier complexion, straight brownish gray hair which was parted in the middle, and a look of insane ecstasy frozen into his face, his beady eyes wide in madness. "Who's that," the startled youth asked in confusion.

"A Doppelganger," the infamous teacher replied, "he was keeping your friends occupied within the magic circle while the real Shaft enacted the rite. And he kept your friends busy in the graveyard while Shaft accomplished his true objective. He was nothing more than a distraction."

The Japanese teenager gasped in shock, as he remembered all of his friend's faces in detail. He bowed his head, thunderstruck at the thought that he would've never seen them again. "It can't be," he uttered in mute shock, "it-it can't be."

"I'm sorry," the tall man replied in an oddly penitent voice, "if only I had two more years, I could've prepared you for this. But now that's no longer feasible."  


"T-two years," the enigmatic student asked with a confused look, "w-what do you mean?"

A grave sigh escaped the black-clad man. "The castle wasn't supposed to reappear until the year 2035, when it would've materialized within the coming solar eclipse."  


"The eclipse?!" Soma exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it was sealed away in a solar eclipse thirty-four years ago, it was the culmination of two hundred years of planning. And with the castle removed from Earth soil, there should've been no means for Dracula to ever return."

The white-haired youth's mouth hung open, as he was stunned silent by what he'd just hears. "Two hundred years," he asked himself mentally, "how old is this guy?"

"But then we discovered a new prophecy," Arikado continued with a grim expression, "which stated that the castle would appear in Japan, within a solar eclipse."

"The same way it was banished," Souma replied, as he understood where his teacher was headed.

"Yes, it hadn't occurred to me that it could've returned in that fashion, that was a terrible miscalculation on my part." A deep sigh escaped him. "And it wasn't my only one, I was prepared for the castle to have reappeared at the appointed time, and would've prepared you and-" He looked away, a pained expression on his face. "you and, Akashiya-san," he finally continued, "so you'd both be ready when it reappeared."

A sad sigh escaped the troubled youth, as he finally learned what his despised teacher had planned. He also knew there was a lot more he wasn't telling, but decided against pressing him at that juncture.

"But now," the tall man continued, "Shaft has broken the seal ahead of schedule, killed countless millions and thrown several worlds into turmoil in the process."  


"Several worlds?!" Soma exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," Eucliwood spoke up, "this world, the youkai world, the Underworld, and the magical realm of Villiers."

"Villiers?"

"Haruna-chan's homeland, ruled by Lilith Lilia-dono."

A sad sigh escaped him, as he realized even the boisterous Masuo Shoujo was dead, killed during the forbidden rite that had summoned the castle. "Haruna-san."

"There's only one thing you can do for them now," the tall man spoke up behind him, "you **must** destroy this castle. Forget about the school, this is a matter of national and global security. And if you fail, then the war between humans and vampires will start anew." He then came close to him, and stared at the back of his head. "And all your friends, will have died for nothing."

Souma seethed in response, and tightly gripped his Unholy Crucifix. "I won't let that happen!" he declared as he spun around and released its true form. "I'll destroy this worthless castle and everyone who gets in my way! I won't let their deaths be in vain!"

"Good, now go to the Throne Room, that is your destination for this mission. It is your primary and solitary objective, everything else is irrelevant. Use your power to reach the lord's chamber, defeat any many enemies as possible in order to become strong enough to reach it."

"So I'm going to fight Dracula," the angry youth asked with an intense look, "is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Go to the Throne Room, and everything will become clear."

The enigmatic student groaned to himself, frustrated by his teacher's penchant for withholding pertinent information. But he also wanted to have avenged his friends, since they'd been sacrificed to have revived the castle. He brought his sword close to his face, and solemnly closed his eyes. "Haruna-san, Seraphim-san, Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Moka," he spoke gravely, a tear running down his cheeks as their faces appeared in his mind, "I will avenge you." He then headed into the castle proper, and disappeared into the darkness beyond.

"Souma," Eucliwood spoke sadly, great worried for his well-being.

A grave sigh escaped Arikado, as he somberly bowed his head. "Akahsa," he spoke a nigh inaudible whisper, as a tear ran down his cheek.

  
*-*-*-*  


High up by one of the windows of the Inner Quarters, a despondent Shuzen Akuha watched as the man she loved entered the old castle, wholly unaware of what awaited him within. "Souma-kun," she said in a broken voice, horrified at what had befallen her sister, whom she wanted to have been present when her plans for her prince were complete. "Moka-chan," she spoke sadly, still in shock over what became of her sibling. After a few seconds, she threw her head back and emitted an ear-piercing scream of intense rage and anguish, one she hadn't felt in several years, when she lost her original family.

She then spun around, and saw the robed form of Shaft behind her, the same impassive look on his deathly pale face. Her shoulders heaved in anger, as her bitters tears flowed from her red eyes. " _ **YOU!**_ " she screamed, and then stormed over and grabbed the front of his robe. "Why didn't you tell me the ritual would've killed Moka?!"

" _And what made you believe she would've survived,_ " the dark priest asked, an unrepentant scowl on his face, " _this was a ritual that had never been performed, which required otherworldly components and a gargantuan amount of supernatural energies. You were a fool to believe there wouldn't have been any complications._ "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " the Chinese vampire cried out as she leaped up and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you, how dare you speak to me like that! You murdered my precious sister, and now you- you dare look at me, with that bloodstained face of yours?!"

" _Spare me the melodrama,_ " the sinister underling remarked contemptuously as he turned back to her, " _you were the one who wanted to revive the castle at any cost, and threatened to kill me if I refused to heed your wishes. Or have you forgotten what you said back in the hallway?_ "

Akuha inhaled sharply, a confused look in her tear-filled eyes.

" _How did that go again,_ " he asked as he looked up to a corner of the ceiling. " _'I will be reunited with my prince and rule over this miserable world, and_ **NOTHING** _will stand in my way,'_ " he concluded as he looked back to her. "Do you truly not recall saying those exact words? So in light of that, you have no reason to be upset, I merely did exactly what you wanted."

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " the black-haired daiyoukai screamed in anguish as she slapped him again. "How dare you make light of Moka's death!" She then pointed her crackling hand at Shaft's throat, her emotions overwhelming her tormented soul. "One more heartless word out of you, and I take your head right now!"

" _And what good will that do you now," the dark priest rebutted without fear, "your sister would still be dead. It is far too late for weep over what your plan has wrought. You put it in motion, so now you must accept the consequences."_

"Shut up! I don't have to accept anything! And I sure as Hell don't have to accept _**YOU!**_ " She threw her right hand back over her head, but then gasped as she felt her wrist had become ensnared. She looked to her right, and saw black tendrils wrapped around her wrist. Before she could've reacted, her other arm was also bound, along with her waist and her neck. She then felt her ankles bound by the same tendrils, which then pulled her feet out from under her, and slammed her face first into the floor.

"Infidel!" a stern female voice called out from behind Akuha. "You dare threaten the Master, you shall suffer dearly for your insolence!"

The fallen vampire growled in anger, incensed that she'd been taken off-guard. She slightly pushed herself off the floor, and immediately covered her nose with her hand. She then vigorously shook her head, as she struggled to recover from the cowardly attack. She looked up with a venomous hiss, and saw a lowly border being between her and Shaft. 

"You," she hissed through clenched teeth, "you! My Moka-chan is dead, while you still live?" Her breathing became heavy, as she struggled to have regained her footing. " _ **UNFORGIVABLE!**_ " she screamed in rage, as her seething youki erupted around her.

The pitiful witch produced her twig of a weapon, while her worthless master motioned out to the side, and a pair of emerald orbs appeared over his head.

"It's your fault that she's gone!" the daiyoukai declared in rage and sadness. "You're the ones who stole Moka-chan from me! I won't rest, _**UNTIL YOU'RE ALL DEAD!**_ "

"And you shall die trying!" the despicable woman shot back. "Now that the rite has been enacted, you are no longer necessary! Begone, Shuzen Akuha, we are finished with you!"

" _Not so fast, Rubi,_ " Shaft spoke up, which immediately caught her attention, " _killing her is much too expedient. No, she needs to live, so she can fully comprehend what she's wrought in her folly._ "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " the Chinese vampire screamed in anguish as she charged forth with a fierce battle cry, her right hand raised overhead.

" _ **SHAT OF SEALING!**_ " the dark priest called out, and the two spheres glowed with an eerie purple aura and floated towards the charging Akuha.

" _ **USELESS!**_ " the aggrieved girl screamed as she slashed at both orbs with her bare hands, which neatly cleaved them in half. However, she then shrieked in anguish as she felt her demonic strength rapidly decreasing, which caused her to collapse on the floor. As she groaned in agony, she looked to her hands, and saw a purplish glow around them, the same color as the orbs she'd destroyed. "You... bastard!" she declared hatefully as she glared at him. "What... have you... done to me?!"

" _Just as I said, I've sealed your dark power. And without it, you can't use your precious Jigentou. Did you really think I couldn't develop a counter to your technique? Once again, your arrogance has cost you._ "

The stricken girl hissed vindictively at her nemesis, livid at his audacity. "You think... these petty tricks," she went on, as she balled her trembling hands into fists, "will stop... me?!" she declared as she rose to her feet. "You underestimate me," she continued, her hands trembling by her sides, "I don't need demonic power... to destroy trash like _**YOU!**_ "

She then charged forth at blinding speed, her hand aimed right at his heart. However, a split second before she could've impaled him, her enemy disappeared in a flash, and her attack hit nothing but air. She then sensed his presence right behind her left shoulder. She spun around and charged again, her right hand raised overhead, as she prepared to have cleaved him where he stood. But again, he vanished right before she could've delivered the killing blow. She then sensed him beside her, and she moved with a reverse chop, aimed right at neck. But before she could've decapitated him, her enemy cowardly vanished yet again, and she flailed wildly. She then sensed him just behind her right shoulder, and she turned and aimed a diagonal chop at her enemy, only to have him disappear yet again. She looked about, and saw him against the wall behind her. She quickly rushed in with her right hand reared back, aimed right at his arrogant face. But as she delivered the final blow, he disappeared again, and her attack went right through the wall behind him.

Akuha suddenly lurched over, and coughed up a mouthful of blood. She then collapsed to her knees, and tightly clutched her chest.

" _I see,_ " her hated opponent remarked in a conceited voice, " _since you can't use your demonic power, you're using your life force instead to power the Jigentou. But even vampires have their limits, dare you discover your own?_ "

The Chinese vampire turned her stricken head and glared at him, incensed at him along with her predicament. The death of her sister, along with her inability to avenge her, all but dominated her thoughts. Her whole body trembled, as she felt Shaft's curse was still very much in effect. " _ **I HATE YOU!**_ " she screamed at the top of her lungs, then turned and ran down the hall, her tears streaming behind her.

  
*-*-*-*  


Rubi watched as the demented vampire fled down the hall, her precious pride all but in tatters. Though she was again impressed by her master's efficient handling of the volatile situation, she was quite vexed that Akuha had escaped.

" _Leave her,_ " Shaft's voice spoke from behind.

The dark-haired woman stopped in place, and turned to her master.

" _She won't learn anything if she's dead,_ " the dark priest continued, " _her father would've wanted her to live, so she could've realized what she's wrought in her thoughtless zeal._ "

The witch was surprised at his reasoning, and though she wasn't wholly convinced, she bowed her head regardless.

" _Come,_ " the wizened man spoke sternly as he motioned to her, " _there is much work to be done._ "

Rubi stepped forward, and affectionately took hold of his clawed hand. "Hai," she began reverently, as she brought it close to her face, "Shaft-sama."

  
*-*-*-*  


Akuha ran down the hall, her tears streaming behind her. The face of her precious sister appeared in her mind, which greatly magnified her guilt. Her emotions raged out of control, and all but overwhelmed her ability to have thought rationally. It had been years since she'd been so overwhelmed emotionally, and she was reminded of her mother's undeserved death, which made her even more ashamed. She finally fell to her knees, unable to have withstood her nigh infinite grief. "Mother, Jasmine, Moka," she spoke in a broken voice, "why? Why does everyone I love, leave me?"

As she continued to weep, she felt a murderous intent just ahead. She raised her grieving head, and saw a female humanoid with four arms headed her way, armed with deadly katanas. It had long dark brown hair, held back by a red headband, and was a clad in an overly revealing attire which exposed its toned physique. "You dare target me?!" the aggrieved vampire declared as she rose to her feet, despite her overwhelming sadness. "Die!" she snapped as she rushed forth and nailed the oncoming enemy with her patented Jigentou. The dark-skinned demoness was neatly cleaved in half, fell into two pieces on the floor and burned to ashes.

The formerly renowned assassin placed her hands on her knees, physically and mentally exhausted from her ordeal. Suddenly, she sensed another murderous intent beside her. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw a red-skinned demon had emerged from the mirror beside her, a short sword raised overhead. She jumped away with a startled cry, and the enemy's attack completely missed her. She then moved in and slashed at him with the Jigentou, which cut her enemy in half. It barely had a chance to scream before it dissipated.

Akuha then gazed at her reflection, and was aghast at the weak expression she saw. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears, as more continued to flow. She rubbed her face with both hands, and wiped them away. It was then that she noticed Shaft's curse had apparently worn off, though it did nothing to lighten her mood. A pained sigh escaped her, as she continued to look at her aggrieved face. "Moka-chan," she spoke in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry. I never thought, it would end like this. How I wish, I could take this all back, just to have you at my side again." She then sighed once more, and lightly shook her bowed head. "But I know there's no going back, and once Souma finds out what I've done, he'll never forgive me." She then looked back to the mirror, sickened by her weakness yet unable to overcome it. "There's only one thing I can do for you now. I shall claim the throne myself, so that your death will not have been in vain. And I'll make sure, that no one else suffers like we did. Like you did, Moka-chan."

The Chinese vampire continued to look at the mirror, as saw another tear run down her cheek. Suddenly, the image before her changed, and instead of her own reflection, she saw that of her younger sister, in her true resplendent form. "Neesan," the image of her sister spoke in a barely audible whisper.

Akuha gasped in response and backed up, startled by what she'd just heard. "M-Moka?!" She blinked her eyes, and saw the image of her younger sibling had vanished, and was replaced her own. After a few moments, she breathed heavily, and held the sides of her head. "My mind must be playing tricks on me," she remarked to herself, "that couldn't have been her." She could've seen Moka's image in her mind, and grimaced as she saw how beautiful she'd become in the eight years they'd been separated. A resigned sigh escaped her, as she turned and headed down the long hallway. "No matter," she spoke sadly to herself, "I will finish this. I've lost too many people, to fail now. I'll do this, for you, Moka-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's Notes: And thus, Souma has begun his journey into Castlevania, wholly unaware of what and who awaits him inside. Have the girls truly perished? Will Akuha reach the throne before our hero? And how will the world recover from the devastation wrought by Castlevania's premature return?
> 
> And for this arc, expect the original chapters to be broken up into more parts, just so everyone can get a better feel of how huge the castle really is. Not to mention additional scenes, including those from people outside the castle (the academy, the Shuzens, and whatnot). Hope everyone enjoys the upcoming arc in its redone version, which can be found on Fanfiction.net under Crossover Story Fanatic's user page.


	13. Demon Castle and a Vampire

Souma passed through the opening, and found himself surrounded by darkness. The only light he could've made out came from the exit behind him. Lightning flashed from outside the castle, which briefly illuminated the area for only a moment. He saw what looked like a stairwell ahead of him, though it was quickly engulfed by darkness again. “Not funny,” he remarked to no one in particular. “Doesn't this place have a light switch somewhere?”

Suddenly, a creaking sound came from behind him. He spun around, and saw the huge double doors closing on their own accord, which then completely immersed him in darkness. “ **HEY!** ” he protested, livid that he'd been trapped inside the castle. "This is not funny! What, you're afraid of a _lowly human?_ Well you should be! You bastards destroyed everything I loved, so I've come to wipe out the lot of you! These cheap tricks don't scare me, you hear me?!"

A split second later, a set of torches lit up along the walls, along with a huge chandelier high above. Souma then found himself in a huge foyer, upon a huge blood red carpet with a demonic-looking bat insignia emblazoned upon it. The walls were lined with high columns, with royal purple drapes hung in between. Several of the drapes looked tattered, and a couple of columns were cracked in various places.

Ahead of him was a high stairwell, flanked by skull-shaped banister. The railing that guarded the sides of the stairwell was broken in a couple of places. At the top of the stairwell was a wide landing, with another set of stairs that went up to his left. On his level were a pair of doors, both of foreign architecture, and one to each side. The door to his left had a glowing insignia upon it, while its counterpart looked relatively normal. However, when he considered he'd just entered the morbid domain of the infamous Lord of Darkness, he realized his definition of the word “normal,” most likely didn't apply to his current surroundings.

“So this is Dracula's castle,” the white-haired youth spoke to himself, as he tried to stop from shivering. “Man, this place just reeks of evil. How can anyone stay sane being inside here?” He then shook his head, and remembered the task Arikado had given him. “I can't worry about that now, I must stop Dracula, for their sakes.”

Suddenly, several black clouds arose before him. Within the mist appeared a slew of animated corpses, clad in rotten clothes, yet wholly indifferent to their plight. They shambled aimlessly about the foyer, their empty souls reflected in their dead eyes. “Man, zombies,” the Japanese teenager spoke with a somewhat worried look, “guess I shouldn't be surprised.”

He ran up to the closest one and slashed it with his crimson blade. The undead creature moaned in agony and burned to ashes before him. He then slashed the next one right down the middle, and it met the same fate. He nailed the third zombie with a reverse slash, and it also perished before him. He took down the next three in similar fashion. The next one lunged for him, but he quickly back away. He then moved in with a vicious counterattack that ended it miserable unlife. The last one expectorated a sickly yellow substance on the floor. “Ew!” Souma remarked with a disgusted expression, “gross!” He was even more sickened when he saw the vomit eat away part of the floor, which told him to have avoided it all costs. He then moved around to the zombie's rear and slashed across its back, and it also burned to ashes. As it did, a glowing yellow orb emerged from its remains and shot into the startled youth's chest. “Another soul,” he commented, as he cautiously looked to his sternum. “Dare I ask what this one does?” He then looked back to where the zombies once stood. “And why do they make me think of, Eucliwood? She hasn't actually created things like that, has she?”

He quickly shook off the troubling thought, and made his way upstairs. He was halfway to the landing when the section he was on collapsed under him. He lunged forward and grabbed the side of the broken stairwell, as the sections of stairs he'd previously stood upon crashed onto the floor below. “Man, that was too close,” he spoke to himself, as he pulled him over the edge of the stairwell and climbed back onto it.

Souma finally made to the landing, and once he did he saw a large portrait before him. It displayed the pale visage of a white-haired lord, clad in a long black cloak with a high red collar. He also wore a black long coat beneath, which had wide red lapels. He had on a fancy white dress shirt underneath, and a nobleman's tie around his neck. He had a neatly trimmed mustache and beard, and an impassive look in his red eyes. “So this is him,” Souma remarked to himself as he stared intently at the portrait before him, “this is what the enemy looks like. Well I'm not letting you live!” he declared fiercely as he pointed towards the painting. “I won't forgive you for killing all my friends! Get ready, Dracula, I'm coming for you!”

A hollow laugh came deep from within his soul, which made him grimace in response. “What the heck was that?”

He then turned to the left, and made his way up the next flight of stairs. He reached the top without incident, which made him feel relieved. He then found himself in a long empty hallway. He quickly corrected himself, as he saw a large wooden wall ahead of him, with studded steel beams added for reinforcement. He surmised it blocked the way ahead. “Ha,” he quipped, insulted by the obstacle before him, “you think this will stop me?” He used the Flame Demon soul, and unleashed a huge fireball. It collided with the wall, but then dissipated. “What,” he asked in surprise, shocked that the wall hadn't been burned down. He sent forth another fireball, only it had the same results. “Come on!” he protested. “It's made of freakin' wood, it's _meant_ to burn!” He sent forth seven more fireballs in rapid succession, but found himself no closer to his envisioned goal. He stopped his assault and leaned over, winded from the intense exertion. “Man, I don't believe this,” he remarked, discouraged by his lack of progress. “Does this mean I can't go this way?” He groaned in frustration, and ruefully bowed his head. “What a bummer.”

The frustrated youth then turned around, and made his way back downstairs. Once he'd reached the foyer another group of zombies materialized before him. “Oh you gotta be kidding me!” he exclaimed incredulously. “I don't have time for this,” he grumbled, and channeled his energy into his blade. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” he shouted, and his sword transformed into a jade katana with a round guard. “ _ **EAT THIS!**_ ” he shouted as he hurled a slew of crescent blades into his enemies. The vicious onslaught cut them all to pieces, and he captured another Zombie soul in the process. “Man,” he spoke to himself, already annoyed at the constant enemy assaults. “ _ **REVERT!**_ ” he called out, and his blade returned to its base form.

A couple of moments later, yet another group of zombies materialized in the foyer. “Alright, this is getting ridiculous!” he exclaimed irritably. “Go away!” He then turned around, and looked to the sides of the room. As he glanced at the door to his left, he had the impression it was magically sealed, so he ducked into the opposite door instead.

  
*-*-*-*  


The Japanese teenager found himself in a long hallway, that veered off to the right and then seemed to angle off at certain points towards the left. Before he could've proceeded down the corridor, he caught sight of a strange glow out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his left, and saw what seemed to be an unimpressive-looking leather pouch, with a simple brown string wrapped around the top. Though what he found startling was the fact that the bag was levitating off the ground, and glowed with a soft brown aura. “Is this for real,” Souma asked himself, perplexed by the strange phenomenon. Curiously, he reached out and grabbed the pouch, which stopped glowing and settled into his hand.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar flapping sound from nearby. He turned to his right, and saw a comical-looking bat, which he'd seen on numerous occasions. “Way to go!” the flying rodent announced happily. “You've just discovered the Adventurer's Pouch. It's storage space is practically unlimited, and is a necessity for heroes and criminals throughout history, dechu.”

Souma watched as the bat flew down the hall, a bewildered expression on his face. “Even here,” he asked himself. He then shook his head, and tucked the pouch into his belt. “No matter, as long as it keeps my hands free, I'm fine with that.”

He then looked down the hall, and saw high windows along the right side, through which he could've seen the world outside. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't have seen past the castle wall, though he did see the blackened and cracked sky, which made him feel even more uneasy. He began to wonder if anyone he knew in Hakuba City had been killed, and especially his parents who were still traveling abroad. “Tae-chan, Mina-chan, Kanami-san, Orito-san, Outo-san, Okaa-san,” he spoke in a longing voice, as he desperately hoped they were still alive. “It'll be alright,” he went on as he continued to look out the window. “Once I destroy this castle, I'll come back for you, I promise.”

The white-haired youth then made his way forward, and saw a marble column had fallen across the floor. Though he could've climbed or jumped over it, he saw it as another sign of the decadence of the castle he sought to destroy. He also saw a pair of burning braziers, on each side of the hall, which he found rather curious, since he saw sets of candelabras along the left wall which provided enough light for him to have seen forward. “Weird,” he said to himself, and pensively held his chin with his left hand.

Though before he could act, several more black clouds appeared around him, each radiating a malefic youki. From them emerged a band of skeletons with nasty looking skulls, each armed with a shinbone. They charged towards him, and Souma realized they were much faster than the zombies he'd fought before. He quickly brought up his sword, and blocked an overhand attack from the nearest skeleton. He counterattacked with his Unholy Crucifix, which reduced his enemy to a pile of bones on the floor. He then saw a shinbone hurled towards him, and he quickly deflected it with his blade. He then slashed at the next two skeletons, and felled them in similar fashion. He then sensed a murderous intent behind him, and he instinctively spun around and unleashed a reverse slash with his blade, which rent another skeleton asunder.

Suddenly, he felt what appeared to be a shinbone nail him in the back of the head. “Ow!” he cried out, and involuntarily lurched forward. He then turned around and glared behind him, as he held his injured area. “You bastard!” he declared, incensed by the sneak attack. Instead of responding verbally, one of the remaining skeletons hurled another shinbone at him, which hurtled end over end through the air as it neared Souma. The enigmatic student swatted it away with his sword, charged up his Flame Demon soul and sent a huge fireball towards the remaining skeleton. The closest one shrieked as it caught flame, and spontaneously combusted. He then rushed forward and slashed at the next skeleton, which collapsed in a pile of bones. He then unleashed a vicious reverse slash on the last enemy, which instantly took off its head. However, it merely staggered in response, then recovered and whacked Souma over the head with its shinbone. “Ow!” the white-haired youth exclaimed, startled and angry that it could've continued to fight without its head. “Why you!” He nailed it with a vertical slash, which neatly cleaved it in half.

Souma paused for a moment, and vigorously shook his head. He rubbed it carefully, still taken aback by his enemies' tenacity. “Man, they're not gonna make this easy, are they?”

He then turned back to the suspicious-looking braziers, and hummed to himself. “Arikado-san always said this was a castle of evil magic, there's magic everywhere,” he concluded as he narrowed his eyes at the burning objects before him. He then reared back with his blade, and slashed at the nearest brazier, which collapsed into a heap of broken metal on the floor. He also saw a small cloud of magical energy which was left behind. He watched it for a few moments, and the energy soon dissipated. “Shoot,” he remarked with an annoyed look, “lost it.” He then smashed the other brazier, which also released a small cloud of magical energy. He reached out with his left hand, and felt the energy seep into his body. His eyes went wide as he felt a part of his expended magic restored. “Cool!” he exclaimed, as he found a way to prevent exhausting his energy within the castle.

Souma leaped over the fallen column, and proceeded down the hall. Upon the next bend another set of five skeletons materialized before him, which impeded his progress. He saw one of them had hurled a shinbone at him, which he deflected with his blade. He then rushed in and slashed at the closest cadaver, which collapsed into a pile of bones on the floor. He then sidestepped and unleashed a vicious reverse slash, which felled another skeleton. He saw the next enemy had moved within attacking range, and lunged forth with its shinbone. He quickly dodged to the side, then nailed it in the spine with a roundhouse kick, which staggered the skeleton badly. He then moved in and slashed down its back, and it broke apart as a result. He turned back towards the remaining enemies, and watched as a skull flew towards him and nailed him right in the forehead. “ **OW!** ” he exclaimed as he staggered back from the surprise attack. “You bastard!” He then channeled his energy into the Unholy Crucifix, which extended and crackled with his dark power. He unleashed a huge surge of crimson energy from his blade, which decimated the remaining two skeletons. “Serves you right!” he quipped, and then rubbed his head. “That hurt, you know!”

He furiously shook his head, as he strove to have recovered from the painful and somewhat embarrassing attack. “Glad no one saw that,” he spoke with a frustrated exhale, but then became depressed as he remembered what had become of his friends, and sighed in remorse. “I can't think about that now,” he spoke to himself, “I need to destroy this castle, or, they'll never be at peace.”

The lone youth continued down the hall, and saw another set of braziers on each side of the hall. Though before he could've released the stored magic, a huge cloud of black smoke appeared before him. From it emerged a dozen skeletons, two of them covered with blood. “Oh, you've got to be kidding me!” he declared, incensed by the constant assaults. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” he called out, and his crimson blade transformed into a green katana. He then reared back with his transformed blade, and channeled his energy into it. “ _ **EAT THIS!**_ ” He released a slew of crescent blades from his sword, which instantly decimated the enemies before him.

Kurusu Souma groaned in frustration, and hoped he wouldn't have had to fight every step of the way through the dark castle. Though the enemies weren't as difficult as what he'd encountered in the graveyard, he knew if they'd forced him to have exhausted his energy, he would've been vulnerable. And he knew he couldn't have afforded that, under any circumstances. He quickly ran over to the demolished braziers, and absorbed their magic. Though it wasn't enough to have completely restored his power, he knew he couldn't waste anything that resembled help.

“ _ **REVERT!**_ ” he shouted, and his crimson blade returned to its base state. As he headed past the latest batch of defeated enemies, the rattling of bones came from behind him. He turned around, and watched as the blood-covered skeletons reassembled themselves, and turned to attack him again. “Oh, you gotta be kidding me!” Souma exclaimed incredulously. He slashed at the skeletal enemies, and felled them with two quick strokes. “Now stay down!” he snapped, and pointed at the defeated enemies. A moment later, their remains rose into the air, and reassembled themselves before his incredulous eyes. “Die already!” he snapped, as he slashed at them once more. They again broke apart and fell in two piles of blood-covered bones. He glared at them menacingly, as he hoped he could've scared them into submission. Unfortunately, his efforts proved to be in vain, as the blood-covered skeletons reconstituted themselves once more. “Oh, for crying out loud!” Souma snapped in aggravation. He slashed both enemies again, then turned and headed down the corridor, before his frustration got the better of him.

Souma turned around the next bend, as unnaturally-colored lightning crashed down outside the castle, and illuminated the bleak surroundings outside. Suddenly, six more black clouds appeared before him, and within them emerged six more skeletons, the two in the rear an odd blue color. He decided to conserve his energy, and attacked his foes with simple slashes. As he took down three monsters, one of the blue skeletons made a hissing noise, and ran towards him. He then saw a bright sparkle just above his head. He got a closer look, and saw what appeared to be a thick wick atop its skull. He then gasped in horror, as he finally made the connection. “Oh shoot, it's a bomb!” He quickly turned around and ran at top speed. But as he turned the bend, he saw the two blood-colored skeletons right in his path. “Oh, you're kidding me!” He looked behind him, and saw the blue skeleton had all but caught up with him. He leaped in between the two blood-soaked enemies, and landed hard on the floor. A split second later, a loud explosion came from behind him, along with clattering bones.

The white-haired youth warily looked over his shoulder, and saw the red skeletons had been destroyed, their remains scattered across the floor. He sighed in relief, and slowly got to his feet. He dusted himself off, and headed down the hall. However, as he passed by the remains of the blood-colored monsters, he watched in disbelief as they began to reassemble themselves yet again. “This is ridiculous!” he declared as he ran past them.

He made his way around the bend, and saw the last bomb skeleton run towards him, its fuse already lit. “Screw this!” he declared as he ran around the monster. A few moments later, the skeleton exploded behind him, and its remains clattered onto the floor. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw what appeared to be a western-style pitcher, filled with a strange blue fluid. Moreover, the flask seemed to hover in midair, which he found very peculiar. “What's this,” he asked, as he took the pitcher.  


“Way to go!” a familiar voice declared, coupled with a flapping sound.

Souma looked up the hall, and saw the same bat who'd appeared frequently during his time at the academy. “You just found a Potion, one sip can heal all your scratches, cuts, and bruises. Unfortunately, it doesn't come in cherry flavor, dechu!”

The Japanese teenager groaned in response, and gave his head a rueful shake. “That guy, there are times, I swear.” The next thing he heard was footsteps, which came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and groaned in horror as he saw the two blood-soaked skeletons, still on his trail. “Give me a break!” he declared as he turned and ran.

Souma quickly made his way down the corridor, and planned to have gotten as much distance between him and his pursuers as possible. Suddenly, the sound of an engine came from the other end of the hallway. “What the heck,” he asked with a perplexed look. He continued forth, and saw a skeleton atop a motorcycle, headed his way. Moreover, the vehicle had a sidecar, in which sat another skeleton. “Where'd they get that?!” he asked in exasperation. “And who taught them how to drive?”

The motorcycle headed his way, as the rider's sidekick hurled a shinbone at Souma, who quickly dove out of the way. He rolled to his feet, and watched as the skeletal rider turned about and headed back towards him. “I don't have time for this!” he declared, as he charged up his Flame Demon soul. “Get lost!” he shouted as he hurled a huge fireball at the rider, who instantly broke apart in a storm of burning bones. A split second later the whole vehicle exploded, which sent broken pieces of bone and metal in all directions. Among them was what looked like a lever or sorts, which landed right by Souma's feet. He reached down with his left hand, and took the strange metal object. “Weird,” he noted as he gazed at the lever, “but I know I'll be needing this soon.”

He then examined himself, and wondered how he planned to have carried the lever. He then noticed the Adventurer's Pouch by his side, and gave it a peculiar look. “Infinite holding,” he asked suspiciously, “I don't buy it. That doesn't happen in the real world.” He looked inside the bag, and his eyes went wide as he realized he couldn't have seen the bag interior. “No way,” he remarked in disbelief, “it's bigger on the inside than the out? Where's it made, Gallifrey or something?” With a dubious expression he opened the bag, and placed his recently-acquired medicine within. He noted there was no noticeable bulges, which he found very disconcerting. He then placed the lever in the bag, and got the same results. “Too bizarre,” he remarked with a bewildered expression, “and I thought things like this only existed in video games.” As he shook his head again, he heard footsteps which approached from behind. He turned around, and saw the blood-soaked skeletons once more. “Go home!” he snapped at them as he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma reached the very end of the hallway, where he saw a glowing red door before him, with twisted vine-like carvings across the entire surface, and a skull emblem in the center. The red of the door actually rippled, as if the door was transparent, and held back a sea of blood. “That can't be good,” he commented. He also saw two braziers, which flanked the sides of the hallway. He slashes at them with his sword, and saw larger clouds of magic. He reached out with his left hand, and they permeated his body, and all but completely restored his magic. “Ah, that's gonna help,” he spoke with a relieved smile.

He then drew near the door, which raised open on its own accord. Inside he saw nothing but darkness, along with an undeniable feeling of menace that exuded from within, which was accentuated by a cold mist that blew out from within the darkness. Despite that, he knew there was no other way forward. Not to mention his seemingly indestructible pursuers were still behind him, which further prodded him to have braved the unknown before him. “Alright,” he spoke warily, “in I go.”

He walked through the open doorway and into the darkness, and immediately the door slammed shut behind him. He carefully walked forward, and felt a crunching sensation beneath his feet. A few moments later, a series of small candlelights shone from above, which slowly began to illuminate his current surroundings. He looked up, and saw the lights came from a hanging chandelier. As he examined the light fixture, he grimaced as he realized it was made out of small bones. He then looked to his feet, and saw the entire floor was littered with bones, which he feared were human remains. His trepidation only grew as he saw himself approximately five centimeters deep in bones, which made mobility quite treacherous. He gulped nervously, as he didn't want to imagine how many people were killed in order to cover the floor.

He looked to the end of the small rectangular room, and saw a large pile of bones stacked along the wall. Suddenly, a menacing crimson glow came from beneath the pile, as streaks of red light shot from between the remains, which grew increasingly bright. Without warning, a huge crimson explosion erupted from beneath the pile, which sent bones flying everywhere.

Souma planted his feet as firmly as he could and shielded himself with the Unholy Crucifix, as he felt himself mercilessly pelted with bones. After a few moments, the assault subsided. He warily looked ahead, and saw a large skeletal beast before him, which didn't look even remotely human. It was easily over three meters tall, had a horned reptilian skull, bony wings and a long spiked tail. Sealed with its ribcage was a sizable red sphere, which glowed with a malefic aura. The enemy greatly resembled the remains of a miniature dragon, all the way down to the thundering roar it suddenly emitted.

The white-haired youth gazed warily at the imposing for before him. “Crap, and this guy's the first enemy leader?!” he remarked with a chagrined look. “Hate to see what I'll encounter later on.” He quickly shook off his distracting thoughts, and tightened his grip on his blade as he focused on the undead beast before him.

The skeletal demon lumbered towards him, and reared back with its bony claw with a fierce growl. Souma quickly sidestepped as the undead creature lashed out at him. He then countered with a slash from his crimson blade, which cut against its side yet did no discernible damage. He slashed once more, and left a glowing crimson gash in its side, yet nothing truly serious. He then saw its right claw reared back for a reverse swipe, and quickly rolled out of the way. He quickly got to his feet, and watched as it raised both claws overhead. The white-haired youth quickly jumped back as it lunged forth with a vicious dual slash. While it was still extended, he moved in and nailed it in the skull with an overhand slash. Without warning, the skeletal beast spun around with surprising speed and nailed Souma in the legs with its tail, which sent him sprawling to the floor, and sent bones flying everywhere.

The enigmatic youth groaned in pain as he rolled onto his side. He immediately clutched his right leg, and seriously hoped it wasn't broken. Though he was certain it would leave a huge bruise, along with smaller bruises from his fall. He glanced up, and saw the beast's skull reared back, with wisps of flame around its maw. “Shoot!” he declared with a horrified look, and then immediately rolled to the side. A split second later he sensed an intense amount of heat behind him, and surmised his previous position had just been bathed in a huge gout of flame.

He quickly got to his feet, and regarded his undead foe. “Man, these guys don't play around,” he remarked with a resolute look, and tightened his grip upon his sword. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” The crimson blade glowed with a soft emerald aura, and transformed into a jade katana. “ _ **EAT THIS!**_ ” he shouted as he reared back with his blade and unleashed a slew of green crescent blades at his opponent. The skeletal demon wrapped its bony wings around its torso, and absorbed the brunt of the attack, which left noticeable emerald gashes upon its bones.

Souma braced himself, as he saw his enemy was seriously damaged, though clearly not defeated. The undead beast pulled back its wings, and growled in apparent aggravation. It stretched forth its right arm, and the white-haired youth watched as an angled skeletal blade emerged from the side of its forearm. The recently exposed weapon stretched from its wrist to its elbow, where it extended a good thirty centimeters. The end of the blade curved back past its elbow, and narrowed to a deadly hooked end. The demon then repeated the process with its left arm. It then crossed its blades over its chest, thrust them out by its sides and emitted a menacing, challenging roar that shook the entire chamber.

“Oh great,” the Japanese teenager muttered with a worried grimace, “I think I just got him mad.”

Almost on cue, the skeletal demon lumbered towards Souma, its empty sockets glowing bright red. The enigmatic youth quickly brought up his blade in a defensive position. He watched as his opponent reared back with its new weapon and lunged forth, the blade aimed right at his neck. Souma managed to parry the blow, but was driven back by the sheer force of the attack. The demon moved in and attacked with its opposite blade, and drove the troubled youth back yet again.

"Blast! I'm in a tight spot here!" Souma declared as he parried his enemy's attacks, but he soon found himself backed against the wall. The skeletal demon reared its head back, and the Japanese teenager again saw wisps of flame near its maw. He gasped in response, as he realized what it had planned. He leaped to its left and dove headlong into the bone-littered floor, as the skeletal demon unleashed an intense gout of flame, which scorched the far wall.

The academy student quickly got to his feet, though he still favored his left leg. As the beast turned to face him, he summoned the power of his Axe Armor soul. "Take this!" he shouted as he hurled a large axe at his enemy's skull. The hurled weapon embedded itself in its cranium, which stunned it for a moment. “You're wide open!” he shouted, and hurled another slew of crescent blades from his katana. The distracted beast was bombarded mercilessly, and collapsed into a pile of bones on the floor.

Soma looked on cautiously, and noted the red sphere remained, hovering in midair. Suddenly, it began to pulsate with dark energy, almost like it was the beast's actual heart. And in the next moment, the scattered bones began to shake, and glow with the same aura.

"What the?!" the enigmatic youth exclaimed, as he saw even more bones began to glow. He watched as an much larger group of remains arose from the floor, centered on the crimson sphere. He grimaced as he saw three extra pelvises amongst the remains, along with several more limbs. The pelvises fused with one another, and the tail reattached to the rear end. An extra pair of wings fused to the demon's spine. What made Souma truly afraid was the extra pair of heads he saw amongst the remains, complete with extra necks.

Once the reconstitution was complete, the skeletal demon stood before Souma. However, in its current incarnation, it possessed three reptilian heads, four bony wings, eight long legs and a bladed tail. Moreover, its forearm blades were still extended. The recreated beast roared defiantly, as if mocking the lone youth's efforts.

“Oh, give me a break!” Souma protested, unnerved that his enemy hadn't been defeated. He rushed in with his katana, but then the beast's heads reared back, and peppered the area before it with a continuous slew of fireballs. The white-haired youth screamed as he was struck three times before he managed to have rolled to the side.

“Ow!” the Japanese teenager groaned as he slowly got his feet, his teeth grit together as he strove to have ignored the pain he'd just received. He looked down, and saw his chest had been burned, along with his left shoulder and his right leg. He exhaled through clenched teeth as he glared at his enemy. “You're gonna pay for that!” he declared angrily, as he channeled the power of his Flame Demon soul. “Eat this!” He shot a huge fireball at the beasts' skulls, and watched as they caught flame. He grinned in satisfaction, confident he'd paid the demon back for burning him earlier. However, his elation as short-lived, as he saw the flames had grown progressively smaller, then seemed to travel down its bony neck, and into the red orb in its chest. “You're kidding me,” Souma remarked with a chagrined look. “He really _did_ eat it?” He then watched as all three heads reared back, with large spheres of flame before their respective maws. “ **CRAP!** ” he declared as he dodged to the side. He looked back, and watched as an enormous blast of flame shot forth, and immolated everything in its path. The bones caught in the blast continued to burn, and a huge scorch mark was seen on the far wall. The enigmatic student gulped nervously as he rose to his feet, aghast at how close he'd nearly been immolated himself. “Man, that could've been me.”

The white-haired youth then looked back to the skeletal demon, and noticed its ribcage was opened, which revealed its spherical core. A moment later, it sealed itself off again. “Man, this is gonna be hard,” he noted, then gazed at the orb. “But if I smash his core, that should be the end of him. Just gotta expose it somehow.”

Souma saw the skeletal beast lumbered towards him, and approached it with caution. It reared back with its forearm blade, and the white-haired youth quickly tumbled to the left. Once he'd gotten to his feet again, he saw the beast had already spotted him, and brought back his right arm for a backhanded slash. He quickly tumbled forward, right under his enemy's blow. He soon found himself in front of the skeletal demon, and hurled another large axe at its sternum. The undead creature stumbled back, but its ribcage didn't open. He hurled another at its chest, but quickly got the same result. The skeletal demon growled in pain and aggravation, and then its forearms blades glowed with a spectral blue aura. “Uh oh,” Souma commented, as he dreaded his opponent's next course of action. The demon thrust its arms upwards, which released two vertical cutting waves of spectral blue energy. The enigmatic student barely managed to have dove out of harm's way as the waves sent bones flying everywhere, and then smashed into the far wall.

“Whoa!” the Japanese teenager declared. “That was too close!” He then turned back to his opponent, and watched as it thrust its arms out to the side. Its wings seemed to separate from its body, then all the individual bones separated from one another. “What he is gonna-” He got no further as the bones pelted the area around him. He tried to have avoided the onslaught, but a bony spike nailed him right in the left leg. He cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. As he rolled onto his side, the sound of stamping feet came from the other end of the room. He gazed over his shoulder, and watched as the skeletal demon seemed to run in place. “Oh no, he's not gonna-” Before he could've finished his sentence, the undead creature rushed forth and trampled the stricken youth underfoot. The Japanese teenager screamed in agony as its eight feet crushed him in several places.

Kurusu Souma groaned weakly as he struggled to have risen from his feet. “Man, this is bad,” he remarked, as he feared he'd suffered several broken ribs, a dislocated knee, along with a possible concussion. He held the back of his head, which still throbbed from the crushing attack he'd just endured. “Another attack like that, and I'm history.” He looked ahead, and saw no sign of the skeletal demon. He was about to have sighed in relief, when the beast passed through the wall, and back into the chamber. Even worse, it regained its wings, which made the enigmatic student's plight even more dire. “What, this guy's a ghost as well,” Souma asked with a worried look, and feared for his life in the intense battle.

He then gasped, as he remembered the Potion in his possession. “Well, now's as good a time as ever,” he remarked, as he reached into his pouch, produced the vial of blue medicine, and quickly imbibed it. He almost gagged as the strange medicine went down his throat. Though as it did he felt his more severe injuries mending themselves. His knee was relocated, his ribs seemed to heal, even the pain from his concussion lessened. He groaned to himself, and he examined the results of the strange medicine. “Not quite at a hundred percent,” he remarked with a somewhat disappointed expression, “but I can fight again.”

He moved in on his opponent, who reared back with its three heads. However, he saw no spheres of flame, so he knew it planned to have merely peppered him with fireballs again. “Not this time!” Souma spoke sternly. “ _ **REVERT!**_ ” His blade glowed red, and changed back into the Unholy Crucifix. The skeletal demon unleashed a continuous barrage of fireballs, and Souma repeatedly slashed at any projectile that neared him. After around over twenty fireballs, the attack came to an end. “Ha!” Souma quipped with a wry smirk. “Didn't get me that time!” The skeletal demon seemed to growl in aggravation, as if it understood the Japanese teenager's taunts. It then brought its heads back again, as large flaming sphere appeared before its maws. Souma leaped out of the way as it unleashed an enormous gout of flame, which immolated everything in its path. Though he avoided the majority of the attack, he still felt the hairs on the back of his neck being singed, which made him wince.

Once the attack died down, the white-haired youth saw its ribcage was opened. He moved in, and hurled another huge axe at its core, which caused it to reel in obvious pain. He quickly hurled three more in succession, and each left behind a significant crack upon the orb. But before he could've lobbed another, the ribcage quickly closed up. “Shoot!” he remarked in displeasure. “I almost had him there!”

Before he could've planned his next course of action, he saw the skeletal demon rear back with its right blade, as a demonic growl escaped it bony maw. Souma blocked the oncoming attack, but realized it was much stronger than before and was knocked halfway across the hall. As he slowly got to his feet, he saw its wings had separated yet again, and knew exactly what it had planned. He quickly turned and ran to the end of the room, as the projectiles landed just short of his feet. He turned around, and saw the skeletal demon stamping its feet, and he knew it planned to trample him again. The undead monstrosity charged towards him, and he quickly dodged out of its path. He looked back, and saw it became incorporeal and passed through the wall.

“So that's what happened,” Souma remarked as he braced himself for his enemy's return. A few moments later, the skeletal demon phased through the wall and reappeared before him again. He watched as it reared back for its fireball attack, and held his position. As it unleashed its continuous volley of fireballs, he slashed at any that neared him. Once the attack had died down, the skeletal demon growled in anger, and reared back for its strongest attack. Souma quickly dodged as it unleashed an enormous gout of flame. Just before it died down, he saw its ribcage had opened. He moved in, and hurled another large axe at the exposed core, which made it scream in agony. He then channeled his energy into the Unholy Crucifix, which extended and crackled with demonic energy. Souma then leaped into the air, his sword slung over his shoulder. "Go back to hell!" he shouted as he unleashed with a vicious diagonal slash, which destroyed the already damaged core.

The enigmatic youth landed on the floor, and watched as his opponent roared in mortal agony. A sizable sphere of blue light shot from its ribcage, and flew into Souma's body. A split second later, the skeletal demon exploded in a violent storm of bones and fire. The white-haired youth instinctively covered himself with his blade, as bones went flying everywhere.

A few moments later, he felt the explosion had subsided. He cautiously lowered his sword, and saw no sign of his opponent, which he took as a sign that it had been destroyed. Suddenly, small spheres of crimson light appeared around where the skeletal demon once stood, and soon coalesced into a large blood-colored sphere of dark energy, with a black slit in the middle. “What's this,” he asked curiously as he examined the orb, which emanated wisps of crimson energy as it pulsated before him. A sad sigh escaped him, as he knew it resembled one of Inner Moka's pupils. He grimaced in response, despondent at the thought that he would've never seen her again. “Moka,” he spoke to himself, as a tear ran down his cheek, “I promise, I won't let your death be in vain. I'll kill Shaft and his followers, and then destroy this castle. For you.”

He took hold of the sphere with both hands, and planted a light kiss upon it. He suddenly gasped as it infused his body with dark energy, and then dissipated. He felt his strength completely returned, and all his injuries were healed. Moreover, he felt significantly stronger after the battle.

As he considered his situation, he inhaled sharply as he remembered he'd absorbed the skeletal demon's soul. “What does this one do,” he asked himself. He called upon its power, and saw bone bracers upon his forearms and shins, with the same blades the demon wielded. He also saw he had bladed skeletal pauldrons, along with a bone breastplate, which had a fanged skull emblazoned upon it. “Cool,” he remarked with an impressed smile. He then slashed with his new blades, and blocked with them as well. “Hrm, how do I do that big flame attack,” he asked, as he continued to slash with his new weapons. Though as he did, he realized his magic was slowly being depleted. “Oh shoot!” he exclaimed as he canceled out the soul's power, which made his bladed bone armor disappear. “It's like my Old Axe Armor soul, drains my dark power the longer I use it. Hrm, guess I gotta be careful with it.”

Souma then looked about the short hall, and saw no sign of an exit. He even saw no sign of the door he'd passed through when he entered the room. “This isn't good,” he noted in concern. He then looked to where the skeletal demon once stood, and saw the base of a switch upon the wall. Unfortunately, the actual lever for the switch was missing, which annoyed him for a moment. “Oh, wait a minute,” he spoke up, as he recalled what he had in his possession. He reached into his pouch, and pulled out the lever he'd obtained from the skeletal rider. He then inserted it into the base, and found it fit perfectly. He then pulled the lever down, and he heard a stone sliding noise beside him. He looked to his left, and saw a section of the wall had slid open, and revealed an exit. “Alright!” he exclaimed, and headed through the new doorway.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma headed through the doorway, and found himself in a hollow tower, with a spiral staircase along the wall that went both ways, broken in some places. Parts of the wall had crumbled, which exposed the dark sky outside, and he saw bats flying about as well. He looked up, and realized it would've been quite a climb to the very top. He then looked down, and though he could've seen the bottom, he realized it was easily a ten meter drop, so he decided against any leaps of faith. He also saw a second staircase along the opposite wall, and a strange blue door directly across from him. Though he instantly knew the gap was far too wide to have jumped across safely. “They're not making this easy,” he remarked with a sour expression, “are they?”

He ascended the spiral staircase, his Unholy Crucifix at the ready. Once he reached a broken piece of the stairs, a swarm of three bats flew at him from underneath them. He quickly dispatched them with three quick slashes, leaped over the broken section, and continued up the stairs. He made it halfway around the tower, when he saw a suspicious-looking torch beside him. He slashed at it, and a small brown pouch fell to the stairs. He quickly picked it up, and found it held ten gold coins inside. “Neat!” he exclaimed, and continued on his way.

The Japanese teenager made his way fully around the tower, and then encountered another gap. Moreover, he saw a skeleton on the other side, clad in what appeared to be some sort of leather armor. It also had a bow in its left hand, a quiver of arrows slung over its left shoulder, and held the end of another arrow in its bony fingertips. He quickly looked to it, then to the gap in the stairs, and then came to a conclusion. “Oh I see,” he remarked with a distrustful look, “you're just waiting for me to try to jump across this gap so you can shoot me out of the air, aren't you?”

The skeletal archer said nothing in response, and merely held his position.

“Well I don't think so!” the enigmatic student declared, as he hurled a large axe at the enemy across the gap, and reduced him to a pile of broken bones. “Souma don't play that!”

He backed up six paces, ran up the stairs and leaped across the gap. “Whoa!” he declared as he almost lost his balance, but he managed to right himself. After a few seconds, he continued up the stairwell. Suddenly, a blue crow flew into the tower from a nearby window, and then dove towards Souma. “Hey!” the white-haired youth protested as he guarded himself with his crimson blade. The evil bird collided with his sword, and he quickly pushed it off and cleaved it with a single blow. The deceased bird was reduced to a handful of feathers, which descended listlessly onto the stairs. He continued up the stairwell, and realized it came to an unfortunate end, well before the top of the tower. He noticed the staircase on the other side continued upwards past him, but he knew he couldn't have jumped across safely. “Man!” he commented with a sour look. “You mean I have to go _all_ the way back to the bottom and come back up?” A frustrated groan escaped him, as he dug his fingers into his white mane. “This sucks.”

A somewhat disgruntled Souma made his way back downstairs towards the entrance. He went past it and continued downwards, which he found less treacherous, as the stairwell had no breaks. “Oh of course, it would be so much easier going the wrong way,” he muttered to himself, seriously annoyed by his situation.

He made it halfway to the bottom when another swarm of bats flew at him from the opposite stairwell. “Get lost!” he snapped as he slashed at the oncoming enemies, which were quickly rent to pieces. “Man, this is annoying.” Souma quickly made it to the bottom without any further obstacles, and countered a simple brown door, which was clearly of western design. He quickly checked his surroundings, just to make sure nothing tried to ambush him. When he found he was alone, he took hold of the doorknob and pulled the door open. “Now where does this take me,” he asked himself, and then made his way forward.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma found himself in a rather unimpressive-looking hallway, with small torches along the walls. He saw a brazier in the middle of the corridor, which had a flickering aura. He also noticed the air felt very damp, and heard the sound of flowing water in the distance. “What the heck,” he asked with a baffled look, “this place has its own waterway?” He vigorously shook his head in dismissal. “That's impossible!” he exclaimed. “We're not near any rivers!” He groaned wearily and shook his head once more, frustrated by the lack of sense the castle made.

He headed down the corridor, and cried out in surprise as he felt it begin to crumble. He ran ahead at top speed, and desperately leaped forward. The Japanese teenager barely managed to grabbed the side of the broken floor. “Whoa, that was too close!” he declared. He warily looked behind him, and saw a set of bloodied spikes below, with corpses still impaled upon them. “ **WAH!** ” he cried out as he pulled himself back onto the floor.

Souma regained his footing, and found himself on a small portion of the floor, lodged in between two chasm created when the floor collapsed. He looked both ways, and saw the gap between him and the door was a good three meters. He looked ahead in the direction of the rushing water, and saw the gap was easily twice that. “Man, looks like I'm not going that way,” he remarked with a sour expression.

The enigmatic student looked around himself again, and saw he was near the suspicious gold brazier, which had a flickering blue light within. He quickly realized how it was lit, and gasped in surprise. “That- that's a soul in there!” He slashed at the brazier, which was rent asunder with a single blow. A sizable blue orb emerged from the wreckage, and shot right into his body. “Whoa!” he exclaimed, still unused to the concept of absorbing souls. “Man, what does this one do?” He called upon its power, and felt a strange presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a small winged being in a red cloak, hovering near the base of his neck. “Hmm, weird,” he said to himself with a peculiar look, “is it me do I feel... lighter?”

Suddenly, the floor under him began to crumble. “ **WAH!** ” he cried out, looked both ways, and leaped back the way he came. As he did, he felt the spirit's power, and saw himself drifting slowly towards the edge of the floor. “Whoa,” he remarked in awe, “I'm... gliding!” He caught the side of the floor, and pulled himself to his feet. After that, he deactivated the strange soul. “Neat,” he remarked, then a flash of inspiration came to him. “I can get up the tower with this! Awesome!”

  
*-*-*-*  


A more confident Souma made his way back to the tower, when he came upon a troubling dilemma. “Um, which staircase did I use again,” he asked himself, as he worried scratched his cheek. “Man, my memory can really suck at times.”

He began his trek up the tower, when another swarm of bats attacked him. With four quick slashes, they were rent asunder. Suddenly, a red orb shot from one of the deceased flying rodents and infused the white-haired youth's body. “Whoa, another one!” he exclaimed, shocked that he'd gained dominance over a bat's soul. “What does this one do?” He called upon its power, and an ear-piercing shriek came from his lungs. “ **OW!** ” he exclaimed as he covered his ears. “That was painful.” He thought about it for a moment, as his ears continued to ring. “Maybe I shouldn't use that one, or at least get some earplugs before I do.”

He encircled the tower once, then a strange hovering eye-like creature appeared, with a long thin tail. Souma instinctively backed up as the creature hovered too close to his position. “Stop staring at me!” he snapped as he thrust his sword into its eye, which was around the size of Souma's head. The monster quickly caught flame, and burned to ashes. “Jerk,” he remarked.

He continued upwards, and then found himself not by the doorway through which he'd originally entered, but the blue door across the way. “Darn! Went up the wrong stairs!” he quipped in annoyance. He looked across the way, towards the open doorway. “I wonder,” he mused as he held his chin. He called upon the flower of the flying soul, and leaped off the side of the stairwell. He slowly drifted across the open space, and then landed on the other side. “Awesome!” he exclaimed happily. “This is just what I needed!” He used its power again to return to the blue door across the way. “Let's see where this goes,” he commented, and approached the door, which slid up on its own accord. He walked inside, and the door closed behind him.

  
*-*-*-*  


He found himself in a small four-sided chamber, flanked by broken marble columns. And unlike the rest of the castle, he felt a more serene air about him. He also saw no trace of any monsters in the room, and combined with the calmness about him, the Japanese teenager surmised that he was in no danger. “Cool, a safe spot in this creepy castle.”

He looked to the middle of the room, and saw a short stand, upon which was statue of a beautiful woman, with long flowing hair and an expressionless look on her face. Her dress had a long skirt which covered her rear end, and a shorter skirt beneath it, which permitted greater mobility. Over her raiment she wore a familiar breastplate. She also had gauntlets and armored boots, and a familiar headguard. In her right hand was a deadly-looking scythe, which had a circular cut in the actual blade. The shaft below it was curved, like a snake's body in motion. Small spheres of energy floated around the statue, which had a vaguely familiar aura.

“This statue,” the white-haired youth remarked with an awed expression, “it looks just like, Eucliwood.” He reached out and held the carved figure's right hand, which held her scythe upright.

“ _Souma,_ ” a girl's voice asked within his mind.

The enigmatic student gasped and instinctively released the statue. “Eucliwood,” he asked aloud. He waited for several moments, but got no response. “Did I just imagine that,” he asked himself. Curiously, he reached out and held the statue's hand again.

“ _Souma, is that you,_ ” the same voice asked mentally.

Although the Japanese teenager was startled by the voice in his mind, he kept his hand on the statue. “Y-y-yeah!” he finally replied. “It's me. Eucliwood, I-I found a statute, that looks just like you.”

“ _Ah, I see. I wondered how you were able to reach my mind, now it makes perfect sense._ ”

“Um, not to me.”

“ _My power is what ultimately called the castle back to earth. Now I can't seem to access my powers, and I wondered what became of them. Now I understand, this statue you found holds some of my power. With it I can heal your wounds, or even communicate with you._ ”

“Great!” Souma exclaimed happily. “I'll only be too glad to hear your voice again, at least then I'll know I'm not alone in this.”

“ _You're never be alone in this, Souma-kun. I'm sure there are other statues like the one you just found scattered throughout the castle._ ”

“So,” the white-haired youth spoke with an uncertain tone, “do you want me to destroy this thing and return your power?”

“ _Not just yet, these can be very useful. And since Arikado won't let me into the castle, it's the only way I can help you. Though I do wish I could do more,_ ” she finished in a regretful voice.

“It'll be alright,” the Japanese teenager replied, “once I destroy this castle, you'll get all your powers back, right?”

“ _Yes, that would be the best course of action. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to use the statues to contact me._ ”

“I will. Thank you again, Eucliwood.”

“ _Thank you, Matthias._ ”

A deep sigh escaped the suddenly troubled youth as he released his hold on the statue. “Eucliwood,” he spoke sadly, as he knew well she was still unaware of what ultimately became of the man she loved long ago. “I wonder, did he lose all his friends as well? Is that why he became a vampire?” He sighed once more, and shook his head. “There's no time to worry about that now, I need to reach the Throne Room and then destroy this castle, for everyone's sakes.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma exited the safe haven, and began to make his way up the broken spiral staircase that led towards the top of the tower. As he made his way around the bend, a skeletal archer came down towards him, its arrow already drawn. The white-haired youth immediately dropped to his knees with a startled cry, and the arrow flew over him at incredible speed. He quickly got to his feet and ran towards his enemy, his sword already drawn. Before the undead foe could've drawn another arrow, Souma slashed it with his blade and it collapsed into a pile of bones on the stairs.

He continued up, but saw the stairs came to an end. “Aw man,” he remarked, displeased that the stairwell hadn't ascended further. He looked across the tower, and saw the second set of stairs, which he recalled was the set he'd originally ascended when he first entered the tower. “Let's give this a try,” he said to himself, and called upon the power of his recently acquired soul. He leaped across the wide gap, and floated gently ahead. A few moments later, his feet landed on the other side. “Whoa!” he cried out as he almost lost his balance. After a couple of moments he quickly righted himself. “Whew, that was too close.”

He continued up the stairwell, as another blue bird flew in through the window. The avian enemy streaked towards him, but he warded it off with his sword, and then rent it asunder with a single blow. He continued upwards, and leaped over the next gap in the stairs. The white-haired youth continued to ascend the stairwell, but soon saw it came to an unfortunate end. “This again,” he noted, and looked across the tower to the opposite stairwell. “This is gonna be a pain.” He did a running leap off the stairwell, and used his hovering soul for support. He pulled his knees up, and as he floated over the stairs, he planted his feet down, and found he'd landed in a squatting position, After a few moments, he straightened himself up. “Okay, let's keep going.”

Souma continued to climb the spiral staircase, and as he made it halfway around the tower, he found another suspicious torch alongside him. He quickly destroyed it, and found it released a small cloud of magical energy. He absorbed it with his left hand, and felt some of his dark power restored. “Neat,” he remarked with a smile and continued upwards. He made his way fully around the tower again, when he encountered another gap in the stairs, as well as another skeletal archer on the other side. “You think so, huh,” he asked the undead enemy as he called upon the power of his Axe Armor soul. He hurled a huge axe at his foe, which was quickly dispatched. “Ha, too easy,” the white-haired youth remarked, when he felt an intense pain in his left shoulder. “ **OW!** ” he cried out, and looked to his left. Once he did he saw an arrow lodged into his shoulder, and held it in pain. He looked across the tower, and saw another archer on the opposite stairwell. “You coward!” he snapped at the enemy, who laughed and armed another arrow. Souma quickly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and glared at his enemy across the way. He quickly slashed as the archer fired another arrow, which was knocked out of the air. “Eat this!” he shouted as he hurled another axe, but unfortunately it wasn't far enough to have reached its target. The archer laughed again, and armed another arrow. “Alright, I've had enough of this,” Souma remarked with a scowl, as he channeled his energy into his blade. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” he shouted, and his blade glowed and morphed into a jade katana. “ _ **EAT THIS!**_ ” he shouted, as he swung his blade and unleashed a swarm of jade crescent blades. The unleashed arrow was quickly overwhelmed, and the archer was rent asunder afterwards. “Ha, that's what you get for toiling with me!” the enigmatic student snapped at his defeated foe. “ _ **REVERT!**_ ” His blade changed back into the Unholy Crucifix, and he inspected his arm. “I've had worse,” he noted, and then he turned and leaped over the gap.

He made his way halfway around the tower again, when another blue bird flew in from a nearby window. “Man, this is getting annoying,” the enigmatic student remarked in displeasure. He rushed up the stairs and killed the bird before it had a chance to have attacked him. A red sphere emerged from its corpse and shot into his chest. “Ugh! Man, I got another one?” He summoned its power, and a blue crow shot forth. He summoned three more, and each collided with the far wall and dissipated. “Meh,” he remarked blandly, unimpressed with the soul he absorbed, “I got better ones. Anyway, I need to keep going.”

He continued up the tower, and suddenly another blue crow flew in from the nearby window. “I don't think so!” Souma snapped as he rushed in and cleaved the avian enemy with one single blow, which left nothing but a small pile of feathers on the stairs. He continued upwards, and soon saw he couldn't have ascended any further. He looked across the way, and saw the opposite stairwell was intact. “I am seeing a pattern here,” he commented to himself, as he was reminded of some of the video games he'd played back home. He then backed up, and did a running leap across the open space between the stairs. But as he neared the opposite stairwell, he noticed another skeletal archer above him, and grimaced as it drew back the string of its bow. He cried out as he brought his sword into a defensive position. The archer launched its projectile, and while it bounced off Souma's blade, the force of the attack affected his trajectory, and he lunged forward to have grabbed the side of the stairwell. The white-haired youth looked up, and saw his enemy laughing at his plight. “Oh you think this is funny?!” the stricken youth demanded, livid at his predicament. He swung his body from side to side, and quickly pulled himself onto the broken stairwell. Once he got to his feet, a seething exhale escaped him. “Oh, I'm so gonna get that guy.”

Souma ran completely around the tower, and soon found the enemy in question. The archer fired another arrow at him, but he swatted it away with a reverse slash from his blade. And as it reached back for another arrow, he channeled his energy into the blade, which crackled viciously. He then rushed in and ruthlessly cleaved the enemy in half. “Go back once you came!” he shouted, as a red sphere emerged from the skeletal enemy's remains, and shot into his body. “Another one,” Souma asked himself, and then summoned its power. A spectral bow then appeared before him, drew itself back, and fired an arrow straight ahead. “Cool,” he remarked, “I wonder if I can fire a bigger one by charging it up?”

But before he could've enacted his plans, the stairs beneath him began to crumble. “ _ **WAAAHHH!**_ ” he cried out as he rushed up forth, desperately leaped ahead, and used his hovering soul. He lunged forth and barely managed to grab onto the broken edge of the stairs. He pulled himself up with a pained groan, and managed to climb onto the stairs. He looked back, and saw a large section of the stairwell, which went more than halfway around the tower, had crumbled. “Man, that was too close,” he remarked, as he found himself shaking from experience. A regretful sigh escaped him as he considered his predicament. “Looks like I'm not going back that way,” he remarked to himself with a perturbed look, “guess I've no choice, I gotta keep going forward.”

He made his way up the remainder of the stairwell, which ended with an arched doorway to his left, which was well over two meters high. He entered the doorway, and saw it opened into a long corridor, with small open windows on each side. In between the windows were torches that illuminated the corridor. The hall looked over twelve meters in length, and was supported by three archways, which were three meters apart. The hall ended with a large door, which was flanked by two burning braziers, and most likely led into another part of the castle. He also several bats that hung upside down from a couple of the archways. “Geez, don't they have enough of those things,” he asked with a frustrated look.

Souma proceeded down the hall, and the bats immediately flew towards him. He cut them down with several quick slashes and made his way forward. He'd gotten halfway down when a cloud of black smoke arose before him. From the mist emerged an armored skeleton with a bloodstained longsword and a round shield. The undead warrior held his ground, and awaited Souma's approach, as a smirk crept up his pale features. “Alright, let's try out this one on him.” He summoned the power of his skeletal archer soul, and fired a spectral arrow at the fiend. The knight brought forth its shield which deflected the projectile without any damage to itself. “Hey!” the Japanese teenager protested as he fired another arrow, with the same results. He fired three more, and each of them bounced off his enemy's shield. The undead knight laughed at the enigmatic youth's plight.

“Alright, now you're asking for it!” Souma snapped as he rushed in, his Unholy Crucifix fully manifested. He unleashed a flurry of slashes at the skeletal knight, but his opponent simply blocked every attack with his shield. Frustrated, he kicked at his opponent, who staggered slightly but still held his ground. “Try to shrug this off!” the Japanese teenager snapped, as he unleashed the power of his Flame Demon soul. A huge fireball struck the knight's shield and continued to burn, which slowly begun to engulf the evil warrior in flames. Souma then rushed in with a vicious overhand slash that neatly cleaved the skeletal knight in half. “Finally,” the white-haired youth muttered, as he felt the battle was more trouble than it was worth.

He continued down the hall, and noticed another group of bats, suspended from the last archway. Once he got within range, they immediately flew from their perch towards him. He quickly dispatched them with his sword and continued forward. Though as he reached the door at the end, another cloud of black smoke arose before him. From the cloud emerged the familiar form of an Axe Armor, exactly like the ones he fought in the academy graveyard. “Gee, just you,” Souma asked with an almost pitying look, “you should've brought help, not that it would've done you any good. Time to send you to the scrap heap!”

The undead knight hurled a large double-bladed axe at Soma, who batted it away with his blade. He rushed in, and deflected another hurled axe. He then raised his Unholy Crucifix overhead and brought it down hard on the enemy's helmet. He'd expected to have cleaved the enemy in half, but somehow it had survived his attack. The evil knight countered with a vicious kick to the gut that staggered Soma, then performed an overhand slash with its own weapon. Souma quickly blocked the attack with his sword, and struggled against his opponent's blade. He concentrated more energy into the Unholy Crucifix, which extended and crackled as a result. Soon his blade began to cut into the evil knight's axe, and then cut the deadly implement in half. He then slashed down the knight's armor twice, kicked him away a meter or so, and then rammed his sword right through his torso.

“Got you!” the white-haired youth remarked with an exerted grin, confident he'd defeated his opponent. Suddenly, the evil knight reached out and grabbed Souma's throat with his left hand. He then reared back with his right fist, emitted a rising growl and then nailed the Japanese teenager flush in the face with an intense blow, which made him involuntarily lose his grip on his sword, staggered him back three meters and sent him to the floor.

The enigmatic youth groaned in pain as he covered his face. As he did, he heard a metallic clattering sound from ahead. He raised his head, looked forth and saw his sword had reverted to its base form, and thus landed on the floor. He then saw the evil knight raise his right hand aloft, and watched as an enormous weapon materialized in his grip. “Oh shoot!” the shocked youth exclaimed. “He was a Great Axe Armor?!”

At that moment, the familiar form of the talkative bat appeared, and hovered near his face. “You mean you're actually surprised,” the flying rodent asked in a chirping voice, “maybe now you'll learn not to underestimate your opponents, dechu!”

Souma groaned in response as the bat flew away. “There are times I really hate that guy,” he muttered to himself as he got to his feet.

The white-haired youth quickly caught sight of his own weapon, which lied on the floor as the evil knight walked past it. He quickly looked about, and saw the corridor was quite constricting, which would've hampered his maneuverability. “This is gonna be tough,” he remarked as his enemy drew near. He waited until the evil knight reared back with its huge weapon, and quickly tumbled past its left. He broke into a sprint as the enormous axe slammed into the floor, which made Souma cringe.

He quickly reclaimed his weapon, and manifested its crimson blade. He turned around and saw his opponent had done the same. He then called upon the power of the Minotaur soul, which granted him greater strength. He rushed towards his slower-moving opponent, his blade gripped in both hands. The Great Axe Armor reared back with his weapon again, and Souma used the opportunity to tumble past the knight's left. He quickly rolled to his feet, and the enemy's huge blade came crashing down. He slashed him twice across the back, which left glowing red gashes in his armor. He then impaled him with his sword, certain it would've finished his opponent off. However, he was soon proven wrong as he received a vicious elbow to the head, which knocked him to the ground.

Souma quickly shook off the cobwebs, and got to his feet as his opponent slowly turned around. He smirked, as he realized his enemy clearly wasn't made for speed. He channeled more of his dark power into the blade, which extended and crackled with crimson youki. He charged in with a fierce battle cry, and drove his sword right into its already damaged armor. The evil knight collapsed into a pile of broken armor parts, and his huge axe landed on the ground.

“Yatta!” Souma declared, proud of his victory over his opponent. He then went over to the downed weapon, leaned over and sought to have procured it. However, he quickly learned of its considerable heft, and groaned from the intense exertion. “Man, does this thing weigh a ton or something,” he asked in frustration, then shivered as he pondered the issue further. “And that guy had it slung over his shoulder the whole time.” He briskly shook his head, as he also knew his enemy had swung the huge implement of death with a single arm. “Man, how the heck did Haruna-san beat that guy?” A deep sigh escaped him, as he remembered what had befallen the vociferous Masou Shoujo. “Haruna-san,” he spoke somberly, as he looked at his right hand, and the young girl's face appeared in his mind, along with those of his other friends. After a few moments, he tightly clenched his hand into a fist, and a seething exhale escaped him. “I won't let it end like this, Haruna-san.” He then looked to the unguarded door, and headed in its direction. “I will avenge you, all of you.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma passed through the door, and found himself in a huge six-sided chamber. A wide landing ran around most of the outer edge of the room, with an ancient-looking rail at the edge, broken in several places. He also saw suspicious looking braziers lined up along the wall, along with stained glass windows that he'd never seen in any Japanese building. The windows depicted western-style knights in various poses. The enigmatic youth also saw a staircase that led to the floor below, which was designed in a white and black checkerboard pattern. He gulped nervous as he saw the floor was also covered with around seven bodies, none of which showed any sign of life. He also saw the top of the banisters resembled ghastly-looking skulls, which made him even more nervous. “Man, I know I was safer in the academy,” he spoke to himself worriedly.

On the far left, he saw a staircase along the wall that would've led to the floor above, but it had collapsed long ago. Needless to say, he saw heading upstairs was out of the question at the moment. He then looked to the right, and saw a door on the far end of the landing, which he surmised led deeper into the castle. “This way,” he spoke to himself as he headed in the direction of the door.

He approached one of the braziers, and destroyed it with a single slash of his blade. A small cloud of magic was released, which he absorbed into his hand. He then turned the bend in the landing and destroyed the next brazier, which replenished more of his dark power. “Good thing I have a way to recharge,” he spoke to himself, “it'd be a real pain if I ran out of juice here.” He silently shuddered, as he cringed at the thought of losing control of himself in the castle.

The enigmatic youth quickly shook it off, and headed towards the door. But when he tried open it, he found the doorknob was immobile for some inexplicable reason. It didn't seem to have been locked, the knob simply wouldn't have turned. “Come on!” he snapped at his latest obstacle. “Open!” he shouted as he again tried to have turned the doorknob, but to no avail. “Open I say!” He summoned the power of his Minotaur soul and growled as he attempted to have opened the door, yet the knob refused to yield to his enhanced grasp. He then backed up five paces, ran forward and rammed his shoulder into his door. Unfortunately, the obstacle didn't even budge, much to his mounting frustration. Souma backed up and rammed the door again, but still to no avail. He made three more attempts, but succeeded only in bruising his shoulder further.

The white-hared youth staggered back, and held his aching shoulder. He quickly looked around for enemies, and thankfully found none in his vicinity. “Man,” he remarked to himself, glad he hadn't been ambushed in his attempts to have broken down the door, “guess I'm not going that way.” He rotated his shoulder, and then looked over the barricade towards to the floor below. He saw a door at the far end of the room, bit it was blocked off by debris. He looked up, and saw the debris was most likely the remains of the collapsed staircase. The white-haired growled in aggravation, incensed at the obstacles he'd already encountered. He shook his head, and continued to survey the floor. He saw an unobstructed door just to his right, past all the dead bodies. The enigmatic youth sighed in resignation. “I suppose we go that way.”

Souma headed downstairs, his eyes on the door to the far right corner of the room. Once he'd descended he could've gotten a better look at the bodies. He saw they all wore some sort of green military uniform, complete with reinforced body armor and helmets. They all had long knives in their dead hands, and grenades attached to their belts. He saw three of them had some sort of rifles slung over their shoulders. “Poor guys,” he said mournfully, “looks like they marched to their deaths.”

He went ahead towards the door and took hold of the knob. Unfortunately, it refused to yield to his grip. “Man, not again!” he grumbled in aggravation. He made two more attempts, both to no avail. Suddenly, he felt a dark aura behind him, coupled with unmistakable murderous intent. He spun around, and saw the supposedly dead soldiers had risen to their feet, and started at him with their soulless eyes. “Shoot!” he exclaimed as his foes slowly lumbered towards him. He quickly overcame his shock, and glared at them sternly as he tightened the grip on his blade. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” he shouted, and his sword glowed and transformed into a jade katana. “Eat this!” He swung his blade in a wide arc, and a slew of green crescent blades shot forth into the approaching enemies, which damaged them considerably.

Souma was about to release another assault, when he heard a clattering sound near his feet. He looked down, and saw a grenade on the floor, barely ten centimeters from his position. “ **SHOOT!** ” The enigmatic youth quickly dove to the right as the grenade exploded just behind him. He landed on the floor and looked to his left. The white-haired youth saw his enemies approaching him again, and quickly got to his feet. “Oh yeah?!” he snapped indignantly, and unleashed a huge fireball via his Flame Demon soul. The closest soldier instantly caught flame, and stumbled about in obvious agony. Souma unleashed another fireball at the next soldier, who also began to burn. But before he could've attacked again, he saw a familiar object hurled towards him. “ **WAH!** ” he cried out as he dove to the floor again. A couple of seconds later, another explosion came from behind him.

He quickly got to his feet, swung his arc and released another wave of green crescent blades. The two burning soldiers instantly fell, and one released a red orb which shot into Souma's body. The rest were seriously wounded, as the blades cut through their protective vests. “Okay,” the Japanese teenager said to himself, “one more shot should-” He quickly cut himself off as he saw one of the soldiers reached behind his back, and produced his rifle. “ **CRAP!** ” He quickly ran to the side, as the sound of automated gunfire resounded from behind him. As he continued to run, he saw another grenade thrown just ahead of him. “ **WAH!** ” he cried out as dove off to the side and tumbled forward. A split second later a familiar explosion erupted behind him.

Souma rolled to his feet and quickly looked about the area. He found a space under the main stairwell, and headed in its direction, as more gunfire erupted just behind him. He quickly ducked under the stairwell, and stopped to catch his breath. The enigmatic youth felt his heart pounding in his chest, as found himself shaking from the intense battle. “Oh man, this is too much,” he said in between breaths, “and I'm nowhere near the Throne Room, am I?”

He listened carefully for the approach of his enemies, and heard nothing at first. He poked his head out from behind the stairwell, and saw the soldiers nearing his position. He quickly ducked back as they opened fire yet again. “Man, what do I do,” he asked himself with a worried expression, “if I fight them head on I'll be cut to pieces.” As he considered his options, a particular thought came to him. “Wait a minute, I absorbed one of their souls, I wonder what it does?” He summoned its power, and soon found a glowing red grenade in his hand. “Cool!” he exclaimed excitedly. He then came out from the left side of the stairwell, hurled a grenade towards the approaching enemies, and ducked back. A couple of seconds later, an explosion resounded from just ahead.

Kurusu Souma looked out, and saw two more of the soldiers had fallen. One of them had left behind a strange white box. “Neat.” He was about to have risen from his hiding place, when he realized how many soldiers had fallen. “Wait a minute, shouldn't there be two-” He stopped himself and immediately looked behind. Once he did he saw the last two soldiers, one of them armed with a machine gun. “ **SHOOT!** ” He immediately ran out from under the stairs, as gunfire erupted behind him. He went around it, hurled another grenade towards the undead soldiers, and rolled along the floor. Machine gun fire resounded from behind him, followed by a familiar explosion. Another soul infused his body, and then silence.

The white-haired youth warily looked back, and saw the last soldiers had been blown to bits from the explosion. He slowly rose to his feet, glad he hadn't been seriously hurt or possibly killed. “ _ **REVERT!**_ ” he shouted, as his blade changed back into the Unholy Crucifix again. He saw a metallic sheen from their remains, and immediately headed towards them. He looked down, and saw one of their knives on the floor. He quickly picked it up and carefully examined the blade. “It's alright,” he remarked in a nonplussed tone, “but what happened to their machine guns?” He examined their remains further, and found no sign of their rifles. “Aw, man.”

He then remembered the white box one of the soldiers had dropped, and headed towards the item. He examined it, and saw a red cross on the top. “Cool, a first aid kit!” he exclaimed, and quickly procured the item. “This will definitely come in handy.” He opened his pouch, and placed the box inside. He did the same for the knife, and was amazed it hadn't cut through the fabric. “Hmph,” he muttered, “and here I thought these things only existed in video games. Heh, guess you do learn something new every day.”

The sound of creaking wood came from the far end of the room. He looked ahead, and saw the door had opened on its own accord. “Weird,” he remarked warily, as he saw it was more evidence that he was in a haunted castle. Without another thought, he headed for the door and made his way out of the room.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma found himself in the corner of a large four-sided room, twelve meters square and five meters high. The room was filled with several statues, which comprised of angelic messengers, ancient warriors, religious figures, and demonic beings. In the center was a very unusual statue, which represented a dichotomic being. Half of it was an angelic, clad in a resplendent robe and a feathered wing; the other half a demonic form, clad in twisted armor with a batlike wing. The right side of its face was divinely beautiful, while the left side was badly cracked, and bore a malefic glare.

“What the heck is that,” Souma asked with a chagrined look as he gazed upon the central figure. He tightly held his Unholy Crucifix, as he expected it to have attacked him at any moment. He nervously looked about the room, expecting any of them to attack him. After several tense moments, he lowered his guard and retracted his blade.

He examined the room further, and saw two doors. One was straight ahead from his vantage point, while the other was on the far left side of the chamber. Both were flanked by burning braziers. He cautiously made his way to the left side, and drew his blade. He glanced back behind him, and then slashed both braziers with one single slash. He absorbed the released magic, which replenished some of his expended power. He tried to open the door, and found that while the knob turned, the actual door would budge. The white-haired youth examined the door, and found no keyhole on his side. “Hmm, must be barred or something,” he said to himself.

The enigmatic youth then headed to the second door, as he had his sword drawn, and his eyes darted to both sides. He tried the door, and found it opened without any difficulty. “Hah, finally,” he said to himself as he passed through.

Souma then found himself in a long hallway, lined with halved columns at regular intervals. However that wasn't what initially caught his attention. The Japanese teenager shuddered as he felt a tremendous impact that shook the entire corridor. He looked ahead, and saw in the middle of the corridor were four large spiked platforms on the floor, which blocked the way forward. After a few moments, the obstacles slowly rose towards the ceiling, pulled back by long metal rods that were easily thirty centimeters thick. As they retracted, the white-haired youth moved closer so he could've looked underneath them. He gulped as he saw the platforms also had spikes beneath them, and were covered with blood. Beneath said platforms was a bloodstained steel plate, with numerous holes. He cringed in response, as he didn't want to have imagined how many people had been killed by the trap before him. The Japanese teenager looked about, and saw a door to his left. “I'll try this one first,” he spoke with a wincing smile as he made his way inside.

The enigmatic youth entered what appeared to be a small sitting room, with a round table in the center. Three antique chairs were placed around it, and atop the table was a light green vase which contained fresh roses. A black book laid before one of the chairs, and a bottle of wine and wineglass before another. The room was illuminated by burning candelabras on the walls. It would've been a peaceful setting, save for the sounds of the spiked platforms outside.

“Man,” Souma spoke to himself with an aghast look, “who could relax in a place like this?” He moved around the table to where the black book laid. But as he reached out towards it, the various articles on the table rose into the air, and the actual table began to move. “Shoot, it's haunted!” he declared, as he instinctively backed up and drew his crimson blade. Without hesitating, he moved in and nailed the approaching enemy with a vicious overhand slash, which left a huge gash in the table. However, the wooden monster continued to advance, and the assorted articles began to pummel Souma relentlessly. “You bastard!” the white-haired youth snapped after the assault stopped, and nailed the table with another slash which all but cut it in half. He nailed it once more with the Unholy Crucifix, and the table was reduced to splinters. Souma then shook his head, more annoyed than injured from the attack. “Jerk.”

He made his way outside, and saw the spiked trap in the middle of the hallway. He cautiously made his way forward as the platforms rose back towards the ceiling. The Japanese teenager stopped near the edge of the perforated steel plate, and waited anxiously. A couple of seconds later, the spiked platforms crashed down in consecutive order, which jarred his nerves with every impact. As they receded back towards the ceiling, Souma quickly made his way forward.

On the other side he saw another Potion, along with an ascending staircase that went to the right. He quickly procured the tonic, and made his way to the top of the stairs. Once he did he saw the stairwell split off in two directions. He looked to his right, and saw a wall of flame at the top of the stairs. “Uh, no thanks,” he remarked as he went up the left staircase. At the top of the stairs he found a door to his left. He opened it and made his way inside.

Souma found himself near the corner of a rectangular room, with a door on the far right, and all the walls lined paintings. But before he could inspect them further, he felt a killing intent just past his left shoulder. With a surprised yell he quickly dodged to the side. He looked to his left and saw a skeletal dragon head, connected to a long winding neck which was attached to the wall. He quickly scanned the room, and saw three more such creatures, one on each corner of the room. “Oh, trying to ambush me, are you?!” he demanded with a vexed look. The skeletal beast glowed noticeably and reared back. Without warning, it lunged forward and smashed its skull right into Souma's chest, which knocked him three quarters the way across the room.

The startled youth groaned in aggravation as he rose off the floor. “You bastard!” he declared as he got to his feet. He ran towards the skeletal dragon that attacked him, got close and jumped into the air. He nailed the undead creature with seven vicious slashes from the Unholy Crucifix, and its broke apart and collapsed in a heap on the floor. He went over towards the next demon across the room. But before he could've gotten within attack range, he saw wisps of flame around its fanged maw. He quickly moved evasively as the beast exhaled three flaming spheres, all around the size of his head. The Japanese teenager then moved in, leaped into the air slashed repeatedly at the undead monster, which joined its brethren in second death.

The incognito human then ran towards the far corner of the room. Though just as he got within range, he saw the skeletal dragon glow and rear its head back. He jumped to the side as it lunged forth past him. He then jumped up and came down with a vertical slash right between its cervical vertebrae. Unfortunately the demon wasn't cut in half, as he'd originally planned. “Darn it,” he grumbled in disappointment.

Suddenly, he felt an intense heat from behind. He quickly ducked as three more fireballs passed overhead and smashed into the wall past him. He looked behind him, and saw the skeletal dragon in the far corner had tried to sneak attack him. “You coward!” he snapped irritably, as his patience began to wear thin with his enemies. “Eat this!” He summoned the power of his Flame Demon soul and sent a huge fireball at the undead creature's head. The beast opened its mouth wide, the fireball shot through the opening, and then it closed its maw without any visible damage. Souma groaned in chagrin, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head. “He really did eat it,” he remarked in a deflated voice.

The disgruntled youth turned back to his current opponent, and saw wisps of flames around its maw. He quickly jumped to the side as the beast unleashed three fireballs towards him. After dodging the attack, he jumped towards the beast and nailed it with a succession of heavy blows, which ended its unlife. He then moved in on the last enemy, and saw its entire body cloaked in flames. “Oh shoot.” He leaped to the side with a startled cry, just as the undead creature unleashed a huge out of flame that would've incinerated him otherwise. He quickly shook off his surprise, and turned to his enemy. “Oh great, my last attack just made him stronger! Brilliant, Souma, just brilliant!” The white-haired youth closed in on his enemy, and saw its body flaming yet again. “Eat this!” he shouted as he summoned the power of the Zombie Soldier soul and hurled a grenade towards its mouth. The beast's maw opened wide, and the grenade exploded in its mouth, which effectively destroyed its head, and the rest of its body broke apart collapsed onto the ground.

Suddenly, a blue soul shot from the defeated creature and was absorbed into Souma's body. “Whoa!” he remarked after the phenomenon. “Man, what does this one do?” He summoned its power, and a flaming shroud appeared around his body. “Cool!” he remarked in approval. He canceled its power, and the shroud disappeared. Moreover, the door at the far end opened on its own accord.

With all the enemies defeated, Souma took the chance to examine the paintings. The first portrait was that of a sinister looking man, with shoulder-length blood-colored hair that ran over his right eye, clad in some sort of armor. The next one showed an older man, with graying brown hair done in two braids that ran past his shoulders. He wore a sleeveless robe which exposed his toned arms, which were crossed over his chest. The third painting was of a blonde nobleman, clad in a white and red longcoat. The portrait beside it displayed a woman with brunette hair, clad in a very ancient dress. The next one showed a silver-haired man with a stern visage, clad in a black and gold outfit. The sixth portrait showed a somewhat effeminate-looking man, with short red hair that ran over his left eye. His torso was all but bare, clad by pieces of clothing held together by long thin chains. The portrait beside it showed a young man with curly brown hair, clad in a dark green vest, and a sash over his toned physique. The next one showed a young blonde woman, clad in some sort of maid's attire. Beside it was the portrait of a cadaverous-looking man, clad in a red and purple robe. Soma seethed inwardly, as he instantly recognized the man as Shaft, the one who'd murdered all his friends. “Just you wait,” he spoke with a burning glare, “once I find you, you're a dead man.”

The tenth painting showed a young man with shoulder-length brown hair, clad in a long blue coat. The next one revealed a bald man with pointed ears and sickly bluish skin, clad in some sort of tuxedo with a high collar. Beside it was the portrait of a somewhat pale man with an impassive expression, his face framed by long, somewhat curly silvery blonde hair. He wore a black and gold nobleman's attire, and a black cloak over it. The thirteenth painting displayed an elegant-looking woman, clad in a pink dress, tied behind her neck which left her shoulders bare. She wore long red gloves, had long curly brown hair, and wore a flower-patterned mask over her face. The portrait beside it showed a middle-aged man with slicked back gray hair that ran down to his shoulder, clad in a gray priest's attire. Beside it showed an old bearded man with a pale face, clad in a red tuxedo. The next painting was that of an ageless woman with somewhat short silver hair, clad in an elegant black dress with a pointed hat atop her head. The seventeenth portrait showed a tanned man with wild blonde hair, and white tattoos all over his face and body, his arms were folded over his bare chest. The next one displayed a foreign man with short silver hair, clad in a gray fighter's attire that was definitely Oriental. Beside it was the painting of a young woman in a yellow and white dress, her blonde hair tied at the nape of her neck. The twentieth portrait was that of a sinister-looking woman, with glowing red eyes, bloodstained fangs, and shoulder-length green hair. She wore a low cut red dress. Beside it were three blank slates, though the beginnings of a background were visible, which meant they were works in progress.

Souma exhaled heavily, somewhat mentally winded after he'd viewed all the paintings. “I wonder, if that one is Shaft,” he continued, as he gazed at the portrait of the dark priest, “does this mean, all these paintings, are of people who've helped Dracula?” He hummed to himself, as he gave them a second look. “Strange, some of these people, don't look that evil. Does this mean they tricked into helping Dracula, or were they, forced?” He saw a couple of the people looked quite courageous and upright, the polar opposite of Shaft and the others. A grave sigh escaped him, as he feared he might've found portraits of his fallen friends in the room before long. Without another word, he made his way out of the room.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma found himself in a very long corridor, which veered off at an angle to the left. He looked beside him, and saw two knight statues flanking the doorway he stood within. He quickly moved ahead and turned around, as he expected them to have attacked. After several tense moments, he turned back and headed down the hall. He saw the right side was lined with cathedral-style windows, through which he could've seen the outside. The left side was lined with the ever-present braziers, with knight statues in between them. He stopped by a window, looked out and saw an imposing tower ahead of him. His eyes went upwards, and saw a huge clock face near the pinnacle. “The Clock Tower,” he spoke himself with a slight shiver, as he recalled Arikado's teachings of the dangers within.

He continued down the hall, and saw a hovering shrouded figure nearby, a pair of glowing eyes visible from under its hood. It also had long chains and spiked balls that extended from underneath its tattered sleeves. Souma eyes it sternly as he braced himself. “Let's see if this blade can hurt ghosts.” The spectral enemy floated towards him, its right mace reared back. He quickly moved out of the way, and slashed at the incorporeal enemy with his blade, which left a crimson gash behind. The ghost retaliated with a vicious backhanded blow from its other mace, which knocked Souma to the floor.

The white-haired youth began to rise to his feet, as he held the side of his face. “Ow, that's gonna leave a mark,” he said with a pained expression. As he regained his footing, he saw the spectral enemy extended its weapons out to its sides, and began to spin rapidly as it headed towards his position. “Shoot!” he exclaimed and dove to the floor again. He tumbled forward and up to his feet again, and watched as the fiend had stopped its vicious attack. “Take this!” he shouted as he unleashed a huge fireball towards the ghost, which instantly caught flame and was immolated as a result. “Whew, that'll teach ya,” he quipped. He then groaned as he rubbed his throbbing face, and ruefully shook his head. “Guess I shouldn't get in close with those guys.

He continued down the hall, and broke one of the braziers. He absorbed the released magic through his left hand, which restored some of his power. The Japanese teenager resumed his trek, and soon encountered another armed ghost. “Okay, let's burn it first,” he said to himself, “then cut it down.” As the spectral fiend neared his position, he called upon the Flame Demon soul and released a huge fireball, which nailed the ghostly figure and instantly began to burn it. Souma then moved in and slashed it twice with his sword, which banished it from the mortal plane. “Much better,” he commented with an impressed smile.

The white-haired youth continued down the corridor, and destroyed another brazier in order to partially replenish his dark power. He realized the hallway was much longer than any of the other rooms he'd encountered, save for the first corridor past the foyer. A third spectral fiend appeared, exactly the same as the others. “Oh brother,” he remarked with a weary expression. He nailed it with a huge blast from the Flame Demon soul, and then slashed it twice to have ended its unlife. As it dissipated, a blue orb appeared and shot into Souma's chest. “Whoa, another one,” he remarked with a surprised look, “I wonder what this one does.” He summoned its power, and found himself spinning around, with two flailing spiked balls extended from his hands. He canceled its power, which made him stop his rapid rotation. “Man, I'm dizzy,” he remarked with a dazed look as his surroundings continued to spin.

Once he'd regained his bearings, he continued down the hall once more. Suddenly, one of the knight statues began to move, grasped its halberd with both hands, and turned towards Souma. It ran towards him with surprising speed, and reared back with its two-handed weapon. The Japanese teenager blocked its attack, and tried to kick it away. Unfortunately, he wound up budging more than his enemy did, which he found very frustrating. The evil knight advanced on him, and slung its weapon over its shoulder. Souma jumped back as it performed a vicious diagonal slash. He then moved in and countered with a reverse slash, which left a glowing crimson gash across its breastplate. The white-haired youth then recoiled as his opponent drove its armored forearm right into his face. It then adjusted its grip, and reared back with its bladed weapon yet again. Souma ducked less than a second before a vicious reverse slash headed his way, aimed right at his neck. He then drove his crimson blade into its stomach, which cut through its armor. He then carved upwards, which left a huge gash in its armor.

The evil knight countered by slamming the shaft of its weapon into Souma's face, which staggered him back. Once he recovered, he saw his enemy advancing on him again, and then pulled its weapon back. The Japanese teenager quickly deduced it planned to jab the pointed tip of its weapon into his gut, and quickly dodged to the side as it attacked. He countered with a vicious slash across its exposed side, then got behind his opponent. The enigmatic youth then channeled more energy into his weapon, which crackled and extended as a result. He nailed it with two diagonal slashes across the back, then finished up with a vicious vertical slash, which completely split open its armor. The monster then collapsed into a pile of scrap metal on the floor.

“Man,” he remarked as he held his face, “this is getting painful.” He reached into his pouch, and pulled out the first aid kit. He opened it, and found a series of bandages, antibiotics, and other medical supplies. “What, no icepack,” he asked with a disappointed expression. “Man, what a letdown.” He put the kit back into his pouch, and headed down the hallway once more.

He soon saw the corridor veered off to the left at an angle, and turned around the bend. Once he did he saw another stairwell at the end of the hall. “Finally,” he said to himself, glad that the end of the corridor was in sight. He quickly reconsidered his original statement, as he saw two knight statues by the stairs. “Let me guess, I have to fight those guys.” He cautiously advanced on his enemies, and stopped only to have destroyed a nearby brazier, which released raw magic. He quickly absorbed it and continued forward.

Suddenly, a ghostly figure passed through the wall beside him and hovered in his general vicinity. “I don't have time for this!” he quipped, as he summoned the power of his Flame Demon soul. “Go away!” he shouted as he hurled a huge fireball at the spectral entity, which instantly caught flame. He then slashed it twice with his sword, and the ghost screeched in agony as it dissipated.

Souma then proceeded towards the two statues near the stairs. Unsurprisingly, they brandished their halberds and began to advance towards him. “Thought so!” he remarked with a wary smirk, as he channeled his energy into his blade. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” His crimson sword transformed into a jade katana, which he drew back. “ _ **EAT THIS!**_ ” he shouted as he unleashed a slew of green crescent blades at the oncoming enemies, which left a series of emerald gashes on their armor. “ _ **HAVE ANOTHER!**_ ” he shouted as he fired off another wave of blades. Though the knights were visibly damaged, they continued their advance towards Souma, undaunted by their injuries. “Still coming, huh,” he asked defiantly of his foes, “drop dead!” He unleashed another slew of green crescent blades, but his enemies twirled their halberds before them, and deflected the oncoming assault. Many of the blades were bounced right back at Souma, who quickly dropped to the floor. However, he wasn't quick enough to have dodged them entirely, as one of the blades tore into his left shoulder.

The white-haired youth growled in pain, and held his injured shoulder. He wasn't surprised as he felt blood oozing from his wound. “Darn it!” he snapped, incensed that his last attack had backfired. He quickly reached into his pouch, and produced the potion he'd acquired earlier. He imbibed it without hesitation, and sighed in relief as he felt the healing energy passing through his body, and mended some of his injuries.

He quickly got to his feet, and quickly pondered his situation. “I might need help on this one.” His eyes went wide, as he recalled he had such support at his disposal. He quickly channeled the power of his Old Axe Armor soul. “Come forth!” he called out.

A split second later, a figure in light blue armor appeared beside him. “Yes, my lord!” it spoke in a hollow voice.

Souma then rushed forward towards one of the knights, who immediately reared back as he got within range. The white-haired youth quickly blocked the attack, pushed its blade off, and then performed a reverse slash across its armor, which left a noticeable gash behind. He slashed once more across its chest, backed up and then channeled his energy into the blade. “ _ **EAT THIS!**_ ” he shouted as he slashed downwards, which released another slew of emerald crescents at point blank range. The knight had no chance to parry, and was quickly cut to pieces.

The Japanese teenager looked to his left, and saw his servant had charged forward and drove his heavy axe right through his opponent's helmet. He then kicked it off, which freed his own weapon. He slashed downwards and cut the evil knight's weapon in half, then followed up with a one-handed slash that deftly removed its head. The knight quickly broke apart and collapsed in a heap.

“Good job!” Souma remarked with a pleased smile. “Take a breather!” He released the power of his monster's soul, and the veteran soldier bowed its head as it vanished from the area. He sighed heavily, glad that the battle had ended. “Man, am I glad to have him as a servant,” he remarked, and then his eyes went wide. “Wait, did I just call him a servant?” He groaned heavily as he briskly shook his head. “Scratch that, he's a partner, that's what he is.” He quickly dismissed the idea that the monster was a subordinate, and continued on his way.

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma made his way upstairs, and saw the room ahead was shaped in a semicircle. There was a familiar blue door to the left, another regular door at the far end, and some sort of elevator in between him and the rear exit. The lift was clearly not up to modern standards, as it had a single barred door instead of the usual double doors he'd always seen. He looked inside, and saw another barred door in the rear of the car. He then inspected the console on the side, and saw it only went down. “Man, that sucks,” he muttered to himself, and headed for the rear exit. Unfortunately, he found the doorknob wouldn't have turned, which frustrated him even more. “What the heck, how am I supposed to get to the Throne Room when they keep making it tough for me?” He sighed wearily, and looked to the blue door. “I need a breather too.”

  
*-*-*-*  


The white-haired youth entered the small room beyond, and saw the familiar figure of Eucliwood Hellscythe before him, immortalized in stone. He reached out, and took hold of its hand.

“ _Souma,_ ” a soft voice spoke in his mind, “ _is that you?_ ”

“Yeah, it's me,” the Japanese teenager replied with a tired smile, “I am so glad to hear your voice again.”

“ _I bet, it sounds like you've been having a rough time. Do you need me to heal you?_ ”

“I sure do, and I appreciate your help.”  


“ _Anything for you, Matthias,_ ” the necromancer replied in a sweet voice.

Souma felt a strong wave of soothing energy pass over him, which healed his injuries and washed away his fatigue. He found himself as good as when he first entered the castle.

He quickly corrected himself, as he felt significantly stronger than when he first arrived. “Yeah, that is much better. Thanks again, Eucliwood.”

“ _No charge. Sorry to cut this short, but Arikado-san is still here, I don't want him to know I'm helping you like this._ ”

Th white-haired youth growled in aggravation, incensed at how difficult the secret agent made things for himself, and everyone else.

“ _Don't worry,” the silver-haired girl continued, “ _once he's gone we can converse freely, so don't be too distraught._ ”_

Souma sighed in resignation, and finally nodded. “Alright, I'll be going now. If I need your help again, I'll contact you.”

“ _Sure thing, good luck._ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma then returned to the elevator, encouraged after his brief conversation with his roommate. He pushed the sole button on the console, and the door slid upwards. He then entered the car, and the door closed behind him. Suddenly, the elevator car began to descend at a seemingly terminal velocity. “ _ **WAAAAAAHHHH!**_ ” Souma screamed as he feared he would've crashed. Around ten seconds later, the car came to a very abrupt stop, and the fearful youth lost his footing and landed hard on the unforgiving steel floor.

The Japanese teenager groaned in pain as he began to pick himself off the floor. He briefly inspected himself, and was amazed that he hadn't broken any bones in the fall. “Who the heck designed this thing,” he asked himself, “I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when I find him.” As he got up, he saw the rear door had opened, and felt the cold outside air. He got up, and made his way out of the elevator car.

The aggravated youth soon found himself on a stone walkway, which seemed to lead to another part of the castle. The path lined with angelic statues on both sides, which gaze up at the twisted skies above, as if pleading with whatever god they served. He looked around, and realized he was on the ground level again. He looked back, and saw how high the elevator went up. “Man, are they trying to kill me here,” he asked with a chagrined look.

His gray eyes then looked ahead, and he saw an imposing-looking chapel before him, clearly made in a western design. He was privately surprised that a holy place would've been part of a vampire castle, since according to Arikado's teachings, the only reason it would've had a chapel was to mock God and all who followed His teachings. A pair of large steel doors barred the way into the building before him.

Not far from his position, he encountered a man in a white suit and slacks, with a white scarf draped around his shoulders. His grayish brown hair was neatly groomed, and his features indicated he was from the west. The stranger made no moves, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hello there,” he began with a warm smile.

"Um, hello," the white-haired youth began warily, anxious of the man before him. After what he'd already encountered, he wasn't in the mood for any more surprises. "You're... human, aren't you?"

"Relax,” the man in white replied as he held his hands slightly out to the side in a pacifying gesture. “My name is Graham Jones. Let's just say I'm, a missionary."

"Oh,” the enigmatic youth replied with a surprised look. He noted his Japanese was all but flawless, yet his name and features indicated he was from the west. He quickly overcame his trepidation, glad nonetheless to have met another human in the hostile castle. “I'm, Kurusu Souma."

"Tell me, Kurusu-san,” the foreigner asked with a curious look, “how did you get here?"

"I was with some friends on our summer vacation, and they-" Souma looked down, still aggrieved over the loss of his comrades.

"I see," the strange man replied with a somber look, “you have my condolences.”

The white-haired youth said nothing in response.

“The townsfolk here spoke of the legends of Witch's Knoll,” Graham continued with the same expression, “though I doubt any of them could've foreseen _this._ ”

"So, this really is Dracula's Castle," Souma asked warily.

"Indeed, I'm surprised the witches learned of this, let alone divined the means to have summoned it."

The Japanese teenager finally raised is head, and looked intently at the missionary. "But, but why would they want that?!” he asked with a confused and hurt expression. “Dracula's the embodiment of all evil! What made them think he'd help them?"

“According to the townsfolk, these fields were going to be cleared in order to have developed a new landfill. Needless to say, the witches didn't take that lying down.”

“But to revive Dracula?!” Souma exclaimed in disbelief.

“This wouldn't be the first time it's occurred, young Kurusu-san.”

“What do you mean,” the Japanese teenager asked suspiciously.

“Over the course of history, Dracula has resurrected many times. When people lost faith, and craved chaos and destruction.”

“W-wait a minute!” the white-haired youth demanded with an intense look. “You're saying Dracula was revived by... humans? Th-that's impossible! No human would want that!”

“I'm afraid it's very true,” the foreigner replied with a grave look, which was replaced by a sinister grin. “'It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by, _humans,_ who wish to pay _me tribute._ '”

Souma gasped in shock, as he could've felt the menace in the speech he'd just heard. “ _Pretender,_ ” an annoyed voice growled within his mind, and he felt his dark power flaring up. He groaned in pain as he held his head, struggling to retain his mind.

“A-are you alright,” Graham asked with a concerned look.

The Japanese teenager groaned in response, and grit his teeth together as he vigorously shook his head. “Where did you hear that,” he demanded with a rather vexed look.

“Those are the words Dracula himself spoke to Richer Belmont,” Graham continued with a more composed expression, “right before their climactic battle, as recorded in the Belmondo Oracles. A record of the war between humans and vampires, protected by the Church for centuries.”

The enigmatic youth exhaled nervously, and his expression became very troubled. “So, it's really true,” he asked with an aghast look, “Dracula was revived by, humans?” His breathing came in short spurts, as he recalled the portraits in the art gallery. He knew that while some of them were inhuman, many resembled ordinary people. He found his image of humanity practically shattered by what he'd just heard. Despite all the injustices he'd seen them commit, he never imagined they could've done anything so incredibly foolish. Especially since he'd learned from class that Dracula's main goal was the eradication of mankind.

“Disturbing, isn't it,” the man in white asked, “humanity summoning its own destroyer. Yet the hunters continue to defend them, who repeatedly call forth their worst enemy.”

Souma sighed gravely, still overwhelmed by what he'd learned. “It does sound pointless, doesn't it?” A heavy-hearted exhale escaped him, as he looked to the floor in disbelief. “Does this mean, Dracula has been revived again?”

“No, he was completely destroyed in the year 1999. Have you heard of the prophecy of 1999?”

“The Great Prophecy of Nostradamus,” the white-haired youth asked with a startled look.

“Yes, Dracula's castle appeared just when he predicted. But the hunters ended his regeneration cycle, by sealing this castle, the symbol of his demonic power, in a solar eclipse. But it doesn't end there.”

“What do you mean,” Souma asked with a worried expression.

“'In the year 2035,'” Graham recited, “'a new master will come to the castle. And he will inherit, **all** of Dracula's powers!'”

The Japanese teenager gasped in shock, and not just from the foreigner's knowledge of the prophecy. “A _new_ Dark Lord?!” he asked with a startled expression.

“Indeed, and it seems someone didn't want to wait until the appointed time. Wouldn't want to be in their shoes, I can tell you that.”

Kurusu Souma breathed heavily and held his head, as he tried to have processed what he'd just learned.

“Are you sure you're alright,” the man in white asked in a concerned tone.

“I-I just need some time to, take this all in.”

“That's understandable, this is a lot for any man to comprehend. Very well, I shall take my leave then. Until we meet again.”

“Yeah, until then.”

The enigmatic youth became silent, and heard the strange man's footsteps echoing as he headed down the hall. Soon he couldn't have heard them anymore, which told him Graham had left the room. Souma looked down the long corridor, and reflected on the foreigner's troubling words. "A new dark lord," he spoke to himself, aghast at the thought of anyone succeeding Dracula. "One way or another, I have to stop that from happening! It's the only way to avenge my friends."

He then lightly shook his head, and reflected about what heard earlier, of the actual reason behind the infamous vampire lord's reappearances. “Dracula,” he began with a troubled expression, “he was revived by, humans?” He soon realized that regardless of how many times he'd repeated it, the very concept still shocked him to his very core. His expression then became dark, as he knew he'd heard nothing of the sort during history class. “It's true, it's true, isn't it Arikado?!” he demanded. “You've never told us how Dracula was actually revived, never! That's the one thing you've never fully explained! You go on and no about all the evils committed by vampires, but you never say _one bad thing_ about humanity, not one! Oh, am I gonna give you an earful on this one, just you wait!”

  
*-*-*-*  


Arikado Genya grimaced as he witnessed what had just occurred. He recognized the man Souma had encountered as one of Shaft's associates. He also knew that he'd spoken the truth about the reason behind Dracula's revivals, and knew the enigmatic youth would've confronted him on the issue once he saw him again. His fists shook by his sides, incensed at the man for creating more strife between him and Souma.

“Alucard,” Eucliwood's voice asked from behind.

The dhampir exhaled bitterly, frustrated by the turn of events. "I'm fine," he spoke, his face turned towards the castle. "I'm going in, he shouldn't be able to sense me from his vantage point. You stay here where it's safe."

"Safe,” the Necromancer asked, almost insulted by his words, “and what about Souma? You can't expect him to face Dracula alone, he'll be killed! I'm going in.”

"No!” the black-clad man retorted sharply as he spun around to face her. “Souma must overcome this challenge, _alone,_ " he concluded with a stern look.

"Why are you pushing him into a corner," Eucliwood demanded of the dhampir. "Why is it so important for him to face this alone?"

"I'm sorry,” the rebellious son of Dracula retorted as he turned back towards the castle, “but I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

“Don't challenge me, Eucliwood Hellscythe,” Arikado shot back over his shoulder. “Remember who led you to Souma in the first place. I gave you Souma, I can take him away, remember that.” With that, he ran into the castle without so much as a backwards glance.

The silver-haired girl seethed as the black-clad man disappeared into the castle. "How dare you toy with my dear Souma's life," she spoke angrily as she clenched her fists by her sides. “He's not your plaything!” She brought his fists close to her face, as her tears began to flow. “Souma.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Arikado stopped a few meters inside the castle and looked back. He was certain Eucliwood couldn't break his barrier in her weakened state, so she would've stayed out of his way for the time being. “Think what you will,” he spoke over his shoulder, indifferent over whether she heard him or not, “but the fate of the world rests on this operation. And failure is not an option.” He then looked ahead into the foyer, and felt the presence of several evil monsters just ahead. “While he's headed for the throne room, I'll eliminate Shaft and his followers. And Yoko will eliminate that charlatan. Then there'll be no one left to stop Souma.” He exhaled through his nose, and somberly closed his eyes. “Except me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's note: Hey, we're up to three kudos so far, thanks for all of those, it's most appreciated! 
> 
> So now Souma begins his quest to destroy the castle and avenge his fallen friends, as the world outside continues to descend into chaos and anarchy. Of course, anyone who's read the original will know it won't nearly be as easy as he's anticipating. Indeed, at the end of this quest, his life will be changed forever.


	14. The Vengeful Prince of Bloodshed and a Vampire

Arikado got into a readied stance as several black clouds manifested around him. From the mist emerged a horde of reanimated corpses, clad in rotting clothes and flies hovering near their decomposed forms. "Useless," he spoke in a cold voice as he stretched forth his left hand. Once he did a sheathed katana materialized in his grasp. He drew his Japanese blade, and brought it near his face. " _ **DARK METAMORPHOSIS!**_ " he shouted, as a crimson aura surrounded him. He then nailed the closest zombie with a diagonal slash, which neatly cut it in half. It also drew blood, which was absorbed into his aura and partially healed his injured side. He then cleaved the next one in half, and absorbed its blood as well. He repeated the process with the rest of the monsters, which healed a good portion of his health and soothed much of his pain. Moreover, he absorbed two of their souls, which didn't overly impress him.

A couple of seconds later, another batch of zombies materialized around him, emerging from clouds of black smoke. “Fools,” he remarked with a contemptuous scowl, then lashed out and cleaved the closest undead creature in half. He then went forth and rent the next five in his victim's vicinity asunder. Once they were all dead, his aura absorbed the blood he'd shed and healed more of his injury.

Soon a third of group of zombies appeared, which Arikado found anything but threatening. In the space of six seconds, he'd reduced the lot of them to nothing. The blood he'd absorbed fully healed him, just as his aura subsided. “That's more like it,” he remarked to himself. “Now the hunt begins.”

But before he could leave the foyer, a somewhat threatening youki appeared near his vicinity. He looked to his left, and watched as a zombie with a flaming blue aura and matching skin tone materialized, and rapidly closed in on him. Arikado quickly dodged to the side and then nailed it in the back with a diagonal slash. While the attack did severe damage to the abomination, it survived regardless. The incognito Alucard's eyes widened slightly, startled that it hadn't been instantly killed as he intended. “What in the world,” he asked himself.

“Surprised,” a high-pitched male voice spoke from nearby, which he saw belonged to a small orange bat that hovered near his location. “This isn't your mother's undead abomination, it's a Ghoul King, an ultra-rare and powerful monster. And despite popular belief, it's name is _not_ Aono Tsukune, dechu!”

Arikado briskly shook his head, unimpressed by the creature's introduction. “Meaningless, if all it can do is blindly charge ahead, then it's no match for me.” He watched as his enemy rushed towards him again, its arms futilely outstretched and a less than frightening howl of despair escaped its rotting mouth. The dhampir leaned back, and brought his left hand near his right shoulder. “Burn away,” he declared as he lashed out to the side, and unleashed three fireballs which directly hit their target. The undead creature caught flame but continued forward regardless, and a surprised Arikado barely avoided its charge. He quickly recovered, moved in from its blind side and neatly removed its head with one single stroke.

As its burning body collapsed onto the floor, a red orb arose from it and shot into the dhampir's chest. “Hmm, interesting,” he mused in response. He paused for a moment, and recalled how many souls he'd absorbed over the ages. “If only I could've completed it,” he spoke gravely to himself, “no one else would... have to die.” A grave sigh escaped him, as he recalled a tragic scene, one that had been forgotten even by time itself. Yet regardless of how much he willed it otherwise, the tragic memory remained in his mind, and he felt trapped by his own failings.

After several long seconds, he vigorously shook his head of shoulder-length black hair. “No matter,” he finally said as he focused back on the present, “I don't need the power of dominance, I can crush my enemies with my own strength alone. You'll find that out soon enough, Shaft,” he continued, as his eyes glowed red and his incisors elongated. “I'll crush you so completely, you'll choose to _stay_ in Hell, so you'll never have to face my wrath again!” he declared, as his sword blazed with the same demonic fury. “No... more... mercy,” he concluded in a cold, remorseless voice, as he made his way out of the foyer.

  
*-*-*-*  


Eucliwood stood alone just outside the castle entrance, a perturbed look on her attractive features. Even with a barrier between them, she clearly heard Alucard's ranting within the castle foyer. Even though she was grateful that he'd led her back to Matthias, she found his flippant attitude and dire need for control very unsettling. The more she was around him, the more she saw him emulating the very man he despised more than any other: his immortal father, Count Dracula.

She reached out and touched the barrier, and quickly pulled it back as the forcefield crackled in response. She reached out again, and got the same results. The deceptively young girl pondered the energy pattern she'd just witnessed, and furrowed her brow as she finally identified it. “Villiers magic,” she spoke to herself, “so you've been around Lilia, have you? Is that why you're trying to hide from her?” She hummed to herself, as she placed her left arm across her midriff, placed her right elbow atop her opposite wrist, and thoughtfully held her chin. “But I'm sure she's wholly aware of what just happened, and it won't be long before she finds this castle,” she remarked, as her expression became grim, “and you.”

She then exhaled through clenched teeth, as her armored hands shook by her sides. “But I don't understand,” she said to herself as she gazed at the demonic structure before her, “how did that man find out about the Black Scroll? How did he obtain it? I thought it would've been safe within the Villiers royal vault.” She then gulped nervously, as a very troubling thought came to her mind. “Unless-”

Suddenly, she gasped in horror as she felt the release of a powerful magical pulse. She then looked to the distorted skies, and watched as another was released, from the castle itself. “What the, what is it doing,” she asked worriedly, as several more pulses of dark energy were released at regular intervals. “Whatever it is, it can't be good.” She wrapped her arms around herself, as her mind went through the possibilities of what the dark pulses might signify. “Souma.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Before the central part of the castle lied an intricate and sprawling garden maze. It ran underneath the suspended corridor that connected the Castle Center to the Library, and was fenced off near the walkway that led to the Clock Tower. To the west it ran near the Dance Hall. There was evidence of further construction outside the central tower, clearly inaccessible by foot. Several hanabake roamed through the gaze, along with undead mounted knights. In the far corners of the maze were a pair of caged Wargs, that snarled at any creature that neared them.

Deep with the maze, a brunette woman in a pink corset and a long black skirt headed towards the plantlike demons. The feathers from her numerous wings extended into black tendrils, which wrapped around the ankles of a pair of corpses, which were dragged behind her. In life, they were a pair of sightseers, who'd foolishly wandered into the knoll a couple of days before, only to have met their end at the sinister woman's hand. “Eat, my creatures,” she spoke with a nefarious smile as she held up the bodies before her, and let them drop. In less than a second the hanabake descended upon them, and began to tear the flesh from their bones.

Satisfied with the result, the sinister woman turned from the scene, and planned to have scouted the castle for intruders. She was more than a bit concerned about her, unstable associate, but planned to have rectified the matter if she became too problematic.

“Rubi,” an urgent voice spoke within her mind.

The brunette witch recognized the voice of her master, and immediately straightened up. “ _Hai, Shaft-sama,_ ” she replied telepathically.

“Be on your watch, Alucard is on the move. Do **not** confront him personally,” he continued pointedly, “hide your presence if he infiltrates your area.”

The young woman hummed reluctantly in response, her lips pursed in displeasure. “ _But Master,_ ” she began hesitantly, worried about incurring the dark priest's wrath, “ _if I do not stop him, who will?_ ”

“Don't worry, I have a plan to deal with that nuisance. Once he arrives at my lab, he's going to become part of my new project.”

Rubi inhaled sharply, and her red eyes went wide. “ _Part of, the vessel?_ ”

“Exactly, after all the aggravation he's caused me and our lord, I would deem it a most suitable fate. One might call it, poetic justice.”

The brunette giggled wickedly in response, which rose into maniacal laughter, as her eyes glowed red. “Yes, _yes,_ **YES!** ” she declared aloud. “I couldn't imagine a more fitting end to that traitor! Yes, he shall trouble our lord no more.”

“Precisely, and once our lord's ascension is complete, you shall undoubtedly be rewarded for your faithful service. Yes, I have foreseen it,” Shaft's voice resounded eagerly within her mind. “He shall grant you, immortality.”

A rapturous exhale escaped the sinister witch, as an ecstatic smile crossed her features. “Eternal life,” she began eagerly, “to think that I would gain such an honor.” She sighed in dark elation, as she imagined receiving Dracula's blessing. “To be free of this rotting mortal flesh, and reborn into the image of a god. Oh, I couldn't ask for anything more. Except-”

“Except,” the dark priest's voice asked curiously.

“To spend that eternity,” Rubi continued with an amorous grin, “ _with you,_ ” she concluded mentally. “ _We shall spend it together, forever._ ” She wrapped her arms around herself, and hummed in dark anticipation.

“That... pleases me,” Shaft replied in an uncertain voice. “Remain vigilant, but do not interfere with the boy. We need him alive.”

“Yes, Master.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Arikado soon found himself within a ruined tower, which had a pair of spiral staircases that ran towards the top and bottom. He looked upwards, and saw much of the stairwell that led to the top had crumbled away. “Hmm, looks like Souma can't come back this way,” he mused, and while he knew he could've reached the top without any problems, he wondered if it was worthwhile. All the time he'd sensed Souma's progress, he found no trace of Shaft or his followers, save for the man in white. He looked down, and saw a lot of debris at the bottom, most likely from the collapsed stairs. With a curious hum, he made his way downwards.

He'd made it halfway down when a swarm of bats streaked towards him from the opposite stairwell. He dispatched of the whole group in one swift stroke, then proceeded forward. After a few moments he reached the bottom, and found a brown door that led forward. He sensed no hostile threats in the area, so he made his way through.

Arikado entered a rather nondescript corridor, with a sizable chasm ahead of him. The sound of rushing water told him he'd reached an underground waterway of sorts. He made his way forward, and used his power to transform into a small bat. With his small wings he flew over the spiked filled chasm, ignoring the impaled bodies below. He crossed the gap which had stopped Souma earlier, changed back into his human form and continued forward.

He turned around the bend, and saw it turned off to the right barely five meters ahead. Though before he could reached it, the floor beneath him began to crumble. He quickly changed into his bat form and continued forward as the floor section futilely crumbled into a chasm behind him. He continued to fly until he reached a stable floor ahead. Once he did he reverted back to his humanoid form.

The disguised dhampir found himself in an ancient waterway, deep below the castle. He saw two walkways on each side of the watery route, which winded ahead in a mazelike fashion. He saw burning braziers along the walls, which he knew contained magic power that he could've used to have replenished his own, should such a situation have arisen. He also sensed scores of demonic auras in the area, and quickly surmised they were some form of fishmen, though it was nothing that could seriously deter him.

He immediately proceeded up the walkway, when three orange-skinned fishmen climbed out of the water, and into Arikado's path. Two of them spat fireballs at him, and the unimpressed warrior deflected them with a single swipe of his sword. The last one crouched low to the floor, and began tumbling rapidly towards the black-clad man. Once it got within range, Arikado perfectly thrust out his sheath, which stopped the monster's momentum and stunned it for a moment. The disguised dhampir quickly seized the opportunity, slashed it viciously across the chest, then finished up with a vertical slash which cut though its inhuman skull. The monster screamed in anguish as its body caught flame and burned to ashes.

No sooner than it did that the vengeful man noticed its brethren had closed in on him. The closest one swiped at him with its claw, but the ancient hero blocked its attack with his sheath, then thrust his katana right through its demonic heart, which made it gasp in mortal agony. Dissatisfied, he then twisted the blade to the side, intent on making the aquatic creature's demise excruciatingly painful. He then extracted his blade by cutting straight through the left side of the creature's body, as inhuman blood erupted from the ghastly wound he'd inflicted. As it crumpled to the ground, he instinctively thrust his sheath out to his left, which jabbed the attacking monster right in the sternum. He then followed up with a wide slash, which cut right through the demon's neck and neatly removed its head in one fluid motion. He sheathed his blade as the remaining monsters burned to ashes as a result.

The black-clad man continued up the path, and saw a small bridge that went across to the other side of the waterway, which then turned off to the left around five meters ahead. He also sensed several demonic auras around the bridge, which told him it was clearly a trap. He sniffed disdainfully, insulted that they thought he would've fallen for such an obvious ploy so easily. He looked ahead, and saw the path turned off to the right eight meters ahead of him, so he chose the less dangerous route.

The disguised dhampir made his way around the bend, but after around eight paces he saw the path came to a sudden stop, the nearest section of walking well over twenty meters away. “Hmph,” he muttered, but before he could've turned back, he sensed around ten demonic auras closing in on his position. “Another trap,” he spoke blandly, “how predictable.” He casually turned around, and watched as ten fishmen climbed out of the water, both blue and orange-skinned in color. As his enemies drew near, he brought his right arm across his body, as a crimson aura surrounded him. “ _ **SOUL STEAL!**_ ” he shouted as he lashed out to the side. The monsters ahead cried out in agony, as small spheres of life energy shot from their bodies, and was absorbed into the black-clad man. As the fishmen shriveled up into worthless husks, larger red spheres shot from their dying bodies, and was absorbed into Arikado as they collapsed on the walkway. The swordsman looked down at the corpses before him, a brooding look on his pale features. “Pathetic,” he spoke contemptuously, “you didn't even begin to threaten me.”

He made his way back towards the bridge, though before he went to cross it he immediately drew his katana, as he knew it was another trap. Suddenly, a frightened scream that sounded human came from past the other side of the bridge. With a sharp inhale, he hastened his pace and instantly crossed the bridge, as the monsters below the water vainly tried to have grabbed his ankles and pulled him off. The black-clad man quickly made his way around the bend, though once he did, the sight he beheld made his eyes glow red in anger. He saw a human woman being assaulted by three large plantlike monsters, that ravenously tore into her flesh. Fueled by rage, he charged towards the feeding demons with superhuman speed. He nailed one of them with an upwards slash, which cut through its neck and neatly severed its head. He then cleaved its fellow demon in half with one swift stroke. Vines shot from the last monster, and wrapped around Arikado's wrists. It feebly tried to pull him in, though the black-clad man pulled his arms apart with a fierce growl, and the motion brutally tore the vines from the monsters' body, which then howled in pain. The disguised dhampir then dematerialized his katana and sheath, moved in and grabbed hold of its upper arms. He then viciously tore them from its body, as a sickly greenish fluid shot forth. He then thrust his own hands into the monster's chest, and in one motion slowly pried them apart, which tore the plant demon's body in half. He then tossed it remains the those of its brethren. Dissatisfied with the results, he crossed both arms over his chest, as a seething black youki surrounded him “ _ **BURN AWAY!**_ ” he shouted, and lashed out with both arms, which unleashed a slew of fireballs at the felled beasts, which caught fire and slowly burned to ashes.

Arikado hissed at the burning demons, his rage still not satisfied. “Disgusting creatures,” he remarked with a hateful scowl, “how _**DARE**_ you feast on human lives!”

“No, get back!” a weak voice cried out from behind the black-clad man. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the assaulted woman trying to best to have slid away from danger, though with only one arm and her lower body devoured, her efforts were clearly in vain. “Get back you, you monster!” She then gasped weakly, collapsed on the walkway and became still.

Arikado grimaced as he turned away, stung by what he'd just endured. “Why,” he asked himself, “why does humanity, continue to reject me?” He lightly shook his head, as he recalled the other times in his life he'd been rejected. “I thought that it bother me anymore. And yet-” A deep sigh escaped him, as he glanced back at the corpse behind him. He quickly realized that with her fragile human body, she wouldn't have survived her ghastly injuries. He grimaced in response, aghast that another innocent life had been lost in the castle. The black-clad man didn't even know how she'd gotten inside, though he knew at that juncture it no longer mattered.

The grave dhampir knelt by the dead woman, and saw she was around her twenties, her eyes frozen in horror. He briefly searched her corpse, and found nothing that could've identified her. He quickly surmised whatever forms of identification she did possess were most likely devoured by the plant demons. A grave sigh escaped him, as he somberly closed his eyes. “Rest in peace,” he spoke somberly, and then closed her eyelids, disheartened that he couldn't have done more for the deceased woman, who'd become another casualty of Dracula's evil.

He then rose from the dead woman, and looked about the area. He then looked to the ashes of the hanabake he'd just slain. "These monsters," he spoke to himself, "they're the same ones Eucliwood described." He knit his eyebrows together, and looked about the area. “But where did they come from?” Further up the path he saw the wall was overgrown with vines, which ran down from a hole in the ceiling, covering the path ahead and into the water. “There.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Adjacent to the central tower was a six-story building, which served as a guest house for the castle. The denizens within acted as they always had, either performing their duties or prowling for victims. Up on the roof stood a single figure, clad in a long black coat with a half cloak sewn upon it. The individual raised its pale features towards the tower, and saw a huge set of double doors, with a small ledge before it. The sight seemed quite curious, as there was no visible walkway towards the doors. The figure then looked towards the highest reaches of the castle, where a long stairwell led to a smaller tower, which radiated a demonic aura that surpassed the figure's ability to have gauged properly.

“Aiya, so there it is,” she spoke to herself in an unreadable voice, as her cloak flowed in the cold breeze that assailed her, “our lord's throne lies within that tower.” Her hood remained pulled over, which concealed the sad expression on her pale face. She solemnly closed her eyes, and lightly shook her head. “It's pointless to feel regret now,” she continued as she looked back to the tower, “I've always been alone. Everyone I come to love, leaves me. Even Souma, may leave me after this night,” she went on, as tears began to run down her cheeks. “Is there really no other way,” she asked through her sorrow, aghast at the thought of fighting her chosen mate to the death.

She then looked back to the tower, and sensed the rapturous youki within. As she felt its power, an idea came to her. “Yes, that's it,” she exclaimed, as her eyes widened noticeably. “Once I claim the throne, the Death God will bend to my will. With his power,” she went on, as an excited smile crossed her pale features, “I can bring Moka-chan back. I can even bring,” she continued, as her ecstasy swelled within her, “Akasha-san back!” A giddy laugh escaped the Chinese vampire, elated over the possibility. “Yes, yes! Once I've restored Moka-chan, Souma will have no reason to hate me! Even better, I can say it was all the old man's fault. After all, he was the one who wanted to revive the castle now, so it'll be his head that rolls.” Her laughter resumed, and grew darker and more sinister by the moment. “Once he and that old bat are dead, there'll be no one left who can challenge me. Then, with Souma-kun and Moka-chan by my side, we shall finally make Oji-sama's wish come true! We shall stand supreme over all, and give those execrable humans the future they so richly deserve.” She giggled wickedly, which slowly rose into maniacal laughter, as rainbow-colored thunderbolts crashed down from the warped sky.

“And it starts now,” Shuzen Akuha declared as she spread her arms out wide, “the Great Throne of Darkness, _**WILL BE MINE!**_ ” A black cloud of mist erupted around her, and from it emerged a small black bat with glowing red eyes. The small rodent flew up towards the Throne Room, and saw a countless number of bats flying around it. Undaunted, the small creature continued its flight towards the highest reaches of the castle.

Suddenly, one of the flying denizens grew in size and maliciousness. Soon its wingspan exceeded five meters, and its head looked truly demonic. The transformed beast spat a large fireball towards it smaller counterpart, which barely managed to have avoided the attack. The black bat screeched in fear and chagrin, intimidated by the obstacle before it. “ _Shoot,_ ” the night-colored creature thought to itself, “ _I can't fight in this form! I'll have to try and avoid him!_ ”

The small bat quickly flew away from its nemesis, and quickly ducked as another fireball passed over its tiny head. It then looked back, and saw its enemy and tightly wrapped its wings around itself. The huge beast then spun rapidly, and sped right towards the transformed Akuha. The small creature squeaked in fear and willingly dropped down, and its attacker sped ahead. It looked up, and saw the monstrous creature had drilled through the side of the tower, which sent chunks of rock flying everywhere. It quickly flapped its wings to have avoided the falling debris.

As the small rodent resumed its upward flight towards the lord's chamber, it watched as another gargantuan bat closed on, its eyes glowing red with hatred. The monster furiously beat its wings, which created a fierce gust, and the smaller creature shrieked as it was sent hurtling through the air. It deliberately plummeted so it could've escaped the gust, and then quickly regained altitude. No sooner than it did that several more large black bats appeared, each with longswords grasped in their clawed feet. “You've gotta be kidding me,” it remarked in a chagrined, high-pitched voice. It shrieked as the larger foes closed in on it, and slashed with their blades. The tiny bat flew evasively through the onslaught of swords, but then squeaked in pain as it got nicked on the face by a stray slash, which caused it to plummet once more. One of the enemies then dove down, intent on impaling the diminutive creature. However, the small bat managed to have flapped it wings, and barely managed to have avoided the oncoming attack.

The bat looked up at its foes, and hissed in displeasure. “This is getting annoying,” it remarked with a perturbed scowl, “if only I could use the Jigentou I'd end these stupid beasts in an instant!” Its red eyes then widened, as a realization came to it. “Wait a minute, I can!” It then flew up towards the approaching horde, which extended their blades and emitted a blood-curdling shriek in unison. The smaller creature then delayed its existence, and harmlessly passed through their bodies. It continued upwards and looked back at the enemies below, who were obviously confused over what had just occurred. “Ha! Fools,” it taunted towards them, “did you really think you could stop me?”

The small bat continued its ascent, and soon more large monsters flew towards it. One of them performed a drill attack towards its smaller foe, who temporarily phased out of existence and passed through it. The flying rodent continued upwards, and watched as another large bat breathed a fireball towards it. The smarter adversary phased through the attack, which confounded the stupid beasts. Another attempted to have devoured it outright, but the superior opponent phased through its mouth and emerged out the back of its empty skull. It then continued its ascent, and left its stupefied enemies behind.

Finally, the small bat reached the apex of the castle, reverted back of its former state and landed gracefully near the steps to the lord's chamber. Shuzen Akuha touched her cheek, and felt a distinct gash upon it, along with warm blood. “Hmph, to think they actually wounded me,” she remarked with a perturbed scowl. “No matter, at this point it makes no difference.”

The Chinese vampire looked up the stairwell, which was well over two meters wide. It was flanked by a long stone banister, broken in several places. The stairs were adorned by a blood red carpet, which had a gold trim as well. Her keen eyes then beheld the great double doors that led to Dracula's audience chamber, and she noticed a large intricate seal placed upon them. The seal was comprised of four rotating layers, each filled with glowing ebony and crimson runes within them. Such an obstacle might deter lesser foes, but to the Black Devil of the Miu family, it was meaningless. “Do you really think this puny seal will stop me,” she asked to no one in particular. “You don't know who you're up against. No matter how badly you try to deny me, the Throne of Lord Dracula,” she went on, as she began to ascend the stairwell, “will be mine.”

Suddenly, the air around her resounded with sinister laughter, which chilled her all the way down to the core of her very being. It was coupled with a youki that seemed limitless, one that far surpassed that of her errant sire and his frivolous consort. She wrapped her arms around her slender form, as she found herself trembling, and couldn't have stopped it. “W-what is this,” she asked, unable to have concealed her overwhelming fear.

A few moments later, a black nebula of negative energy manifested before her, and wails of eternal despair echoed from within. The usually fearless Akuha was utterly terrified, as it seemed the cries were coming from the Underworld itself. The amorphous darkness soon coalesced into the shape of a ghastly being, that radiated a murderous intent that seemed infinite. The hovering from was easily more than twice her size, clad in a tattered green robe, which seemed to glow with the fires of Hell itself on the inside. In its skeletal hands was a long scythe, with a blackened shaft and a skull design on the blunt end of the blade, and Akuha cringed as she realized the cries she'd heard came from the blade itself. Its body was comprised of only a skeletal torso, which stopped at its exposed ribcage. Two small glowing red pinpricks were visible within its otherwise empty sockets, and bored into her terrified soul. “I-it can't be!” she exclaimed, horrified by the spectral fiend before her. “D-D-D-Death God?”

A low empty exhale came from the malefic being, as its pinprick eyes glowed with a sinister crimson light. Shuzen Akuha felt like a cold wind from a recently opened tomb assailing her, and she tried hard to have keep from fleeing at that moment. Never in her entire existence had she experienced such undeniable fear, as she felt her soul was like an open book before the manifestation of death.

“ _ **So,**_ ” the sinister being began in an echoing sepulchral voice, “ **you _are the one who summoned the castle._** ”

The dark-haired woman cringed as the apparition addressed her, and realized he'd indeed read her mind. She straightened herself up, and tried to have mustered her fragmented courage. “Th-that's right!” she finally exclaimed, unable to have hidden the fear in her heart. “I, Shuzen Akuha, have called forth the castle, and have come to claim Lord Dracula's power. I shall rule in his stead, and accomplish what he could not, the extermination of mankind!”

Death laughed aloud, and the vampire all but crawled into a fetal position. “ **You, _claim the throne,_** ” the spirit asked, a mildly insulted tone to his horrific voice. “ _ **You overestimate yourself, you are far too much of a child to wield the power of Darkness.**_ ”

“W-who are you calling a child?!” the fear-stricken woman shot back, trying to sound indignant but was hampered by her fright. “I am inheritor of the legacy of destruction, and with the castle's power behind me, it **shall** come to pass! I shall finally grant the wish of my noble ancestor, Alucard!”

The sinister entity laughed even louder, which brought the Chinese vampire down to her knees, and forced her to cover her head with her arms. “ _ **Foolish child, do you truly believe your desires can be fulfilled so easily?**_ ” He waited patiently, until the terrified daiyoukai gazed at him once more. “ _ **You are as insolent and misguided as Alucard. You have no idea what you have wrought in your folly.**_ ”

Akuha glared at the specter, livid at the implication it had made. “I know exactly what I've done!” she shot back as she rose to her feet. “I've put humanity in its place! And once I claim the throne, it'll have no choice but to acknowledge **MY** sovereignty!” she declared, and jerked her thumb towards herself for emphasis.

“ ** _And you have the audacity to believe I should permit this?_ No, _child, you shall_ not _claim the Master's power,_** ” Death spoke in a dark, judgmental voice, “ _ **you shall watch as all your ambitions crumble into dust before you.**_ ”

“ _ **SILENCE!**_ ” the dark-haired woman snapped at the spirit, incensed at his audacity. “How **dare** you belittle my ambitions, how dare you belittle Oji-sama! I have no tolerance for anyone who interferes with me; not the old man, not the old bat, and certainly not you!” She extended her right hand out to the side, as it crackled with her youki. “This is your last chance, Death God, repent or perish!”

The manifestation of death foolishly laughed in response, clearly unaware of the seriousness of the Black Devil's threats. “ _ **How amusing, a child believes she can dictate terms to a god. Very well, Shuzen Akuha,**_ ” the specter continued, as its scythe glowed with a menacing violet aura, “ _ **pit your prowess against mine.**_ ”

Without another word, the eldest of the four sisters rushed forward, her hand drawn back to deliver the fatal blow. She unleashed a perfectly executed Jigentou, yet for some unknown reason it harmlessly passed through his body. “What the-” Akuha exclaimed, shocked that her initial attack had failed. A bit annoyed, she unleashed another Jigentou, but again got the same results. She slashed at him several more times, yet none one of her attacks managed to cut her opponent. “Gah, forget it,” she remarked with a sour expression. She then made herself incorporeal with her secret technique, and ran up the stairs, intent on passing through her opponent and reaching the Throne Room doors. But as she was about to have phased through him, a intense discharge of crackling dark energy shot through supposedly insubstantial body, which made her scream in agony. With a great effort, she managed to pull herself away. However, it caused her to miss a step, and she tumbled backwards down the stairwell.

Shuzen Akuha groaned as she found herself on the landing, her body and pride bruised from the fall. “ _What in the world,_ ” she thought to herself, “ _why couldn't I have passed through him?_ ” She exhaled through clenched teeth, and vigorously shook her head. “ _No, this can't be happening, my Jigentou is infallible!_ ” As she rose to her knees, she saw the specter was closing in on her, his deadly scythe reared back, which indicated that he was about to have attacked. Akuha immediately straightened up and made herself insubstantial, confident that it would've protected her from anything her opponent could've utilized. The ghastly apparition swung his blade in a vicious arc, and the vampire screamed as the blade passed through her. She unwillingly became corporeal again, and collapsed to her knees, dumbfounded about how the blade had wounded her while she was immaterial.

“ _ **What was that about your technique being... infallible,**_ ” the specter asked in a taunting voice.

The dark-haired woman gasped, shocked that her opponent knew what she'd thought. “How did you- how did that hurt me,” she asked as she clutched her chest.

“ ** _That's the beauty of necromantic weapons, they bypass the body and strike right at your_ soul.** ”

Akuha gasped in horror, and realized he'd spoken the truth. She knew that while she wasn't physically injured, the weakness she felt was undeniable. Despite that, she pushed herself to her feet, as a pained groan escaped her. She gazed defiantly at her enemy, as her shoulders heaved from exhaustion. “I won't be beaten!” she declared. “I've waited nine long years for this moment, I won't be denied!”

“ _ **Impetuous to the end,**_ ” Death remarked in a nonplussed tone, “ _ **just like your grandfather.**_ ”  


The Chinese vampire watched as the specter floated to her right, and extended his skeletal hand towards her, the middle finger curled up and touching its bony thumb. She fearfully leaned back, aghast at the thought of being touched by the sinister being.

“ _ **Begone!**_ ” Its digit flicked out, and nailed the assassin right in the forehead. Yet the force of the attack felt like she'd been struck by a meteor instead, and she was sent flailing off the landing, screaming as she plummeted.

  
*-*-*-*  


Death watched as the irreverent spawn of Alucard plunged from the landing, pleased by her fall from grace. Though such a fall should've killed her, he had an awful suspicion that the impetuous child would've survived, and continued in her mad crusade. It unnerved the eternal being that such a minute creature could caused so much chaos, even more than her ancestor had caused two centuries before. Privately he was amazed the world had survived the temporal anomaly, though he was also certain every time guardian in existence would've been pursuing her in retaliation, so he knew the child would never escape without repercussions. “ _ **Just as well,**_ ” the dark underling remarked in a bemused voice, “ _ **an expedient death is much too good for her. A life of futility, driven mad by unattainable desires; yes, that is definitely more... appropriate.**_ ”

With the matter of Shuzen Akuha resolved for the moment, the manifestation of death scanned the castle grounds, seeking out his master's power. A puzzled groan escaped him, as he seemed to sense it in several places within the castle. He quickly found the highest concentration of Dracula's power was deep below the castle. He pushed his superhuman senses downwards, and found an alchemic laboratory deep underground. In the lowest level were several large cylinders, which contained an odd variety of humanoid and demonic creatures, all in deep hibernation. He quickly realized the auras he felt came from the sleeping creatures, and recognized them as the myriad forms Dracula had taken throughout the ages. He also saw a cadaverous-looking man, clad in a purple and red robe, who admired the humanoid form in the center of the room, which had shoulder-length white hair. “ _ **Shaft**_ ,” the specter remarked in a cold voice, “ _ **so you're putting your project in motion, are you?**_ ” A low exhale escaped him, as he wondered if the dark priest had helped Alucard's spawn in her insanity. Either way, he planned to confront him on the matter, and knew exactly where to find him.

He pushed his senses up towards the ground level, and soon saw a tall man in a black suit who appeared Japanese, but Death didn't need to have probed too deeply to have known it wasn't the case. His aura identified him as the Master's errant son, who'd once again opposed his sire and his destiny. The specter groaned in displeasure, as Alucard had caused him even more aggravation than the Belmonts, who were at least honest about their beliefs.

He then sensed Dracula's aura higher up in the central keep. He soon caught sight of a white-haired youth, clad in a long white coat with a furred collar. He wore a black turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. The aura he radiated identified him as the Master, yet the dark underling sensed he hadn't fully embraced his true self. A low chuckle escaped him, as he planned to correct the oversight soon enough.

Death then sensed his master's powers in the western part of the keep. He peered in that direction, and saw a Englishman in a white suit and slacks, with a matching scarf draped over his shoulders. The apparition curiously peered at the stranger, and wondered how he'd come into contact with Dracula's powers. Regardless of the reason, he planned to keep a close watch on him.

Finally, he detected a significantly higher concentration than the previous example in the upper reaches of the keep, which actually surprised the eternal servant of Dracula. He caught sight of a lone figure, who lied upon a balcony high up in the Master's Keep, all but a stone's throw away from the lord's chamber. “ _ **Interesting,**_ ” the spirit mused as he descended to get a closer look.

  
*-*-*-*  


A Japanese man materialized in midair, and collapsed in a heap on a hard stone surface. He was clad in a light brown business suit with matching slacks, which was somewhat disheveled. He also wore brown loafers on his feet. “Ow, my back,” he groaned as he held his spine. He looked up, and saw a huge tree before him, that didn't look like it was grown in Japan. With a confused groan, he sat himself up and looked around. He quickly found himself in some sort of garden, with neatly trimmed hedges that lined the myriad passageways. “What in the, where am I? First I get into an accident, then that black light hit me, and then-” He groaned wearily as he held his head, still somewhat disoriented by the experience. “Good thing I didn't stop by the bar or I'd probably be dead right now.”

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched scream, which seemed to have come from above. He quickly looked up, and gasped as he saw a body plummeting towards his position. The figure crashed into one of the tree branches, which snapped in half from the impact. Several more branches were broken as the figure fell, and unceremoniously landed on the nondescript man, who was smashed into the floor yet again.

The businessman laid in heap, amazed both of them were still alive. “What the heck,” he asked, still unable to have properly discerned the situation, “if it's not one thing, it's another. Has the whole world gone mad?” He gently moved the figure off his body, which proved quite easy as he found the individual was rather light. He supported himself with his right hand, and got one knee under him. The confused man looked and saw the form of a young girl beside him, her eyes painfully shut. She clad in a long black coat, with black boots on her feet. Her head of messy night black hair was done up in two small ponytails, and oddly had two white locks in the middle of her hairline.

The man found her overall appearance unsettling, and became even more concerned as the figure turned her head towards him, and sniffed in his direction. He was about to back away, when the girl's arm shot up and grabbed the front of his suit. He gasped in horror as the figure's eyes opened, which revealed a pair of burning crimson irises, with black slitted pupils. “You'll do,” the clearly inhuman girl spoke simply, and pulled him close to her body. The next thing he heard was a deadly hiss, and then felt four small sharp objects pierce his neck, which made scream in agony and terror.

  
*-*-*-*  


The disguised Alucard climbed up through the opening, and found himself in the remains of a ruined gazebo, which was overrun with vines. He looked forth, and saw a huge garden maze before him, which ran around the front edge of the central tower. He sensed the area around him, and detected several malicious auras which matched those of the monsters he'd just slain in the waterway. He also saw several large winged demons with green skin, that hovered above the maze. The dhampir quickly realized flying through wasn't an option, as the horned creatures would've intercepted him in an instant, so he would've had to have continued on foot.

"Hmph, figures that the witch would be hiding out in a garden," he remarked with a brooding scowl. “This makes it easier, I'll find her, and then I'll kill her.” He sniffed about the area, then crinkled his nose as an overwhelming yet familiar smell reached it. “Pollen,” he commented with the same scowl, “she must've saturated the whole area with it so I couldn't pick up her scent.” He exhaled through his nostrils, and looked towards the path ahead. “Not that it'll make a difference, no matter how badly she tries to hide, she will never escape.” He then manifested his sheathed katana, and quickly drew it with a steely look. He tightened the grip on his weapon, as his eyes glowed red with his dark resolve. “No one escapes from me.”

The black-clad man began to weave his way through the maze, wholly aware of the dangers that lied within. Halfway up to the first bend he found a signpost in the middle of the path, written in his native language. “The path to the left leads to gears gone awry,” the sign began, “the path to the right leads to chaos.”

“Hmm, interesting,” the disguised dhampir mused, as he surmised the sign had told him the way inside the Clock Tower. Though he wasn't sure what the other part meant, he knew he would've discerned it in time.

He continued up the path and turned to the left. No sooner than he did that another plant demon appeared before him. It feebly lunged at him, but he cut off its attacking arm with one stroke, which then feel to the ground. He then unleashed a reverse slash, which neatly removed its head. He then concluded with a vertical slash that split its body in half. He then sheathed his sword and continued on his way.

He weaved through the passageways, when a large avian creature that looked like an oversized rooster headed towards him, its reptilian legs supporting its huge frame, and a long green tail trailing behind it. The dhampir cautiously made his way forward, when he saw the monster's eyes glowing. He quickly turned to mist, as a deadly beam shot towards him and harmless passed through. He then became humanoid again and charged towards the beast, and nailed it with a vicious slash from his sword, which cut through its feathered hide and drew its monstrous blood. He followed up with another slash, which left the beast seriously wounded. He was about to have landed the killing blow, when its eyes glowed yet again. The dhampir quickly turned to mist, and the beam passed through him yet again. He became humanoid again, drove his sword right through the monster's heart, and it flapped it wings in agony as it burned into nothingness.

He made his way past the beast, and noted the path turned off to the right, with another turn ahead of him. He chose the farther bend, and soon saw the way forward came to a stop. However, he noticed a hovering pitcher with two handles before him, filled with a blue liquid. “A High Potion,” he noted, as he recognized its form. “I'll pass, Souma needs it more than me.”

He then backtracked and turned off to the left, which led to a somewhat larger area, with a exquisitely-carved fountain in the middle. The graven images of several beautiful maidens held large pitchers on their shoulders, from which the water flowed into the fountain below their feet. He inspected it, and saw it was large enough for a body to have floated within. He hummed to himself, and then continued on his way.

He exited the clearing and turned left, which led to a long passageway, with multiple turns. Also within the passageway was an undead knight, that rode upon the halved remains of a skeletal horse. It caught sight of Arikado and charged headlong towards him, its halberd drawn back. The black-clad man sheathed his katana, and drew his right arm back across his chest. “Burn away!” he declared as he lashed out and unleashed three fireballs, which caught the approaching enemy head on. Despite being damaged, the monster continued to charge, which somewhat surprised Arikado. The ancient hero quickly turned to mist, and the knight charged right through him, which gave him a temporary reprieve.

Once he materialized again, he saw his enemy had turned around and was headed straight for him again. “You won't survive this time,” he remarked, as he unleashed another volley of fireballs. The charging knight was severely damaged after the attack but still continued forward, which Arikado found more than a bit annoying. “Begone!” he snapped irritably, as he lashed out and released four spectral blasts. The charging enemy was struck once more, broke into pieces and collapsed on the ground.

Arikado folded his arms as he regarded the enemy's remains, a perturbed look on his face. “This enemy was stronger than it was last time.” As he tried to have discerned the reason, a troubling thought came to him, which made him inhale sharply. “Oh no, don't tell me it's because of Eucliwood's power. Did it-” He gulped in response, as his eyes went wide at what he'd envisioned. “Souma, you'd better hurry. The longer this castle remains on earth, the stronger the monsters will become.” His expression became grim, as he looked to the central tower, where the lord's chamber was located high above. “Until there's no stopping them.”

He then continued through the maze, and found many of the turns on his current path led nowhere. Though the last couple had another High Potion, and a burning brazier. He destroyed the brazier, absorbed its magic, and backtracked to the main path. No sooner than he did that the sound of breaking branches reached his ears. He inhaled sharply, and realized it had come from the turn at the far end. He quickly made his way around the bend, and found another burning brazier just beside him. He quickly destroyed it, which released its stored magic. The black-clad man absorbed the magic, and continued on forward.

He waved his way down the path, and found himself in a small clearing, with red crows perched upon the branches of large dead trees. Though a quick inspection told him the disturbance hadn't come from his current location, but somewhere further up the path. The evil birds immediately took to the air when they became aware of his presence. But before he could've acted, a human scream reached his sensitive ears. He quickly realized it had come from somewhere beyond the opposite end of the clearing, which then became his priority. He then looked to the crows, who swooped down towards him. He quickly performed a tumble roll, and the evil birds completely missed him. He then rolled up to his feet and ran out of the clearing.

He proceeded down the winding path, and a powerful demonic aura reached his senses, which resembled that of a vampire. He hastened his pace, and soon found himself in a much larger clearing, with a huge tree in the center. Near the tree he saw a black-clad figure atop a stricken human, who continued to wither away by the moment.  


“ _ **STOP!**_ ” Arikado commanded as he rushed to the fallen man's side, which caused his attacker to have backed away. He looked down, and saw the withered form of a Japanese businessman, his blood all but completely drained. The man gasped feebly, and then became still, as the pulse of life left him. The black-clad man hissed to himself, aggrieved that another innocent soul had been lost.

“Hmph,” a displeased female voice spoke from nearby, “very rude to interrupt a vampire's meal, have you no manners?”

The incensed swordsman shot to his feet, livid that the attacker had the gall of have lectured him. Once he did, he saw it was the same girl who'd attacked him during the summoning ritual, which raised his ire even further. “Don't you talk to me about manners, demon!” he snapped at the evildoer, furious at the sight of human blood on her lips. “Your vile kind has plagued humanity for too long, and I will not tolerate your continued presence on this world!”

“T'ch, _you're_ defending humanity,” the sickening girl asked with an insulted tone. “You are so misguided, _they're_ the only plague on this world, and I've just rectified that.”

“Rectified?!” Arikado snapped, furious at how casually she'd regarded her attempt at genocide. “How dare you! You could've destroyed the world!”

“And what's wrong with that,” the girl asked, as she shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side. “Destruction is the destiny of all things, and I was born to bring about that destiny. And all who dare oppose me,” she went on, as she lowered her chin and the area under her eyes darkened ominously, “shall perish.”

“Get over yourself!” the black-clad man shot back, insulted that a mere child could've had such delusions. “Bigger people than you have tried that, and they've _**ALL**_ failed! And **you** shall meet the same fate! And you know why? Because good will always triumph,” he went on, as he dramatically drew his Masamune, “ _ **OVER EVIL!**_ ”

“Such heroic nonsense,” the evildoer replied with a blank expression, clearly unaware of the power that the disguised Alucard possessed. “Good and evil are only words, illusions-”

Arikado decided he'd heard enough, instantly closed the distance between them and slashed right through her neck. However, instead of decapitating her, his blade harmlessly passed through. “What,” he asked, shocked that his attack was ineffective.

“How rude,” the amoral girl remarked with a scowl.

The secret agent replied with a vertical slash, which should've cut her in half, yet it again it passed through. He followed up with a rising diagonal slash, which was also ineffective. He then slashed down at an opposite angle, yet still didn't even scratch his opponent. He again tried to decapitate her, but his efforts were again for naught. Frustrated, the black-clad man feinted a thrust, and jumped back two meters. “Enough of this!” he snapped, as he sheathed his sword and channeled his dark power into his right hand. “ _ **SOUL STEAL!**_ ” he shouted as he thrust his hand forward. However, instead of absorbing her life energy, as the spell had intended, nothing happened. The swordsman looked on in disbelief, thunderstruck that his strongest spell had failed him. “This can't be,” he thought to himself, “she's right there, and yet my attack had no effect on her? No effect?”

“Was that it,” his enemy asked with an unimpressed look, “how pitiful.” The wicked child then leaned back on her right leg, her left hand outstretched and her right hand reared back in a striking position. “My turn.”

She rushed towards him with blinding speed, much more than he'd anticipated. He barely managed to have dodged to the side as she executed a diagonal chop, which sliced the air where he once stood. She then sidestepped towards him and unleashed a vicious reverse chop, which he barely managed to have avoided. The black-clad man jumped away again as she followed up with a knifehand thrust. He quickly dodged to the left as she moved in with a reverse slash.

“ _No way,_ ” Arikado thought to himself as he avoided another attack, “ _is this really the Hougetsu Jigentou? If it is, even one attack will be fatal._ ” His opponent moved in with a furious assault of deadly chops, and the disguised dhampir was finding it more difficult than expected to have avoided her attacks, not to mention the corpse as well as the broken branches on the ground. He evaded another vicious slash, but then found himself backed against the great tree. The wicked child reared back with a rising bloodthirsty growl, her right hand reared back and aimed at his heart. Arikado quickly dodged to the side as his enemy charged forth and thrust straight through the tree's tough bark.

The black-clad man watched as his enemy pulled her hand out of the tree, virtually no sign of injury on her person. That fact, along with when she cut through his armor earlier, confirmed his fears. “ _Blast! What was Touhou thinking teaching this maniac such a dangerous technique?! It's bad enough he's a womanizing scoundrel with no sense of right and wrong, but to assist one who desires destruction?_ ”

His enemy streaked towards him with a vicious diagonal slash with her bare hand, which made him jump back again. She then moved in with a reverse chop, and Arikado barely managed to have avoided it. She then reared back and unleashed a knifehand thrust, and he quickly moved to her blind spot. While she was still extended he slashed through the back of her neck with his katana, but again his blade harmlessly passed through her.

The black-clad man growled to himself, as he found himself becoming more frustrated by the moment. Even he was beginning to have read her attack patterns, he knew it would've made no difference if he couldn't have even touched her. He then saw her counterattacking, and he instinctively leaned back. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough, as her attack cut through his suit and left a noticeable gash on his torso. Though it wasn't a deep cut, he knew she'd actually drawn blood. He then watched as she chuckled to him, and eagerly licked his blood off her hand.

Arikado then growled in anger, livid at her audacity. He then took the offensive, and assaulted his smaller adversary with a series of slashes, though his opponent evaded every single blow, with a smile on her face no less. Even more enraged, he channeled his demonic energy into his katana. He then viciously slashed at his opponent, as a wave of seething crimson energy was released from his attack, and carved up everything in its path.

“Too slow!” a haughty voice called out from above. He looked up, and saw his opponent had leaped over the attack, and had both arms crossed over her chest. " _ **HYAKUJIN RYOURAN!**_ " she shouted, and lashed out to both sides. When she did, she released hundreds of miniature cutting waves that came crashing down on Arikado, who cried out in agony as his body was repeatedly lacerated.

The black-clad man fell to one knee, grimacing from the numerous wounds on his body. Though the attack wasn't nearly as devastating as the Jigentou, it was nonetheless effective. He watched his enemy landed on the ground, and slowly began to approach him, a conceited smirk on her Oriental features. “I suppose I should thank you, for at least making this worthwhile. But in the end, it is useless.” The disguised dhampir waited as she came within her attacking range. “This is the fate of those, who resist destruction,” she concluded, as she reared back for a horizontal chop, which he surmised was aimed right at his neck.

Quickly seizing the opportunity, Arikado's hand shot forth and tightly latched onto his opponent's throat, who gagged in response, her red eyes bulging in disbelief. “Wrong,” the black-clad man spoke coldly, inwardly pleased that she'd walked right into his trap. “This is not the fate of those who resist destruction,” he went on as he stood up, and thus lifted his opponent into the air by the throat. He then reversed the grip on his sword, so it pointed downwards from the flat of his hand. “It's the fate of those, _**WHO DESIRE IT!**_ ” he shouted as he reared back with his right fist and drove it into her sternum. The force of the blow knocked her across the clearing, and she wound up tumbling back into the hedge at the far end.

The wounded man breathed heavily as he glared at his fallen adversary, unsurprised by her obvious overconfidence. “Did you really think you had a chance? Foolish child,” he went on as he sheathed his blade, “in the end, evil never does. And for your crimes against humanity, your sentence is death.”

The fallen vampire hissed feebly at him as she clutched her chest, which earned her no sympathy from the heroic warrior of old. Since he had her complete attention, he released his full youki, as a pillar of pale white energy shot around him. His stature increased noticeably, and his hair grew much longer and lighter. His black suit and slacks was replaced by an ancient nobleman's attire, the same one he'd worn during his numerous assaults on the dark castle. He then tucked his sheathed katana into his belt, and drew his true blade, a gift from his beloved mother. “Vile creature of darkness,” he declared as he pointed his sword at his enemy, “behold your executioner!” He then concentrated his dark power, grabbed the left side of his cloak, and pulled it over his body. “Burn away!” he shouted as he flung his cape open, which released five seething fireballs that streaked towards the wicked child. Unfortunately, the blazing spheres passed through her body, and struck the hedge behind her, which began to burn. The amoral creature then rose to her feet, ran towards the burning hedge, and ghosted through it. Alucard balked at what he'd seen, stunned that she'd cheated death. It took him a few moments for him to realize his enemy had escaped, which finally broke out of his stupor. “ _ **GET BACK HERE!**_ ”

The cloaked man streaked out of the clearing, paused for a moment and sniffed about the area. He then growled to himself, as he realized he'd nearly forgotten about the heavy pollen in the air. He then scanned the area for his opponent's aura, yet again found nothing. “This can't be, how can she hide her presence from even _me?_ That's impossible!” Frustrated, he retraced his steps, hoping he'd have found some sort of trail to follow. Unfortunately, his search again proved fruitless, which frustrated him even further. At that moment, he caught sight of a black blur out of the corner of his eye. He turned and headed down one of the branches in the long passageway he'd previously bypassed. The dhampir raced through the winding path, though soon he found it blocked by a pair of plant demons. “Out of my way!” he shouted, as he streaked behind one of the beasts, and nailed it with two quick slashes, which cleaved the monster in half. When he returned to his original position, he turned to his other opponent and decapitated the evil creature, which collapsed in a heap before him.

He ignored their death throes and continued past them. As he did a winged demon descended towards him. The monster beat its wings furiously, which told Alucard that it was about to attack. He concentrated his dark power, and his form rippled like a reflection in a pool. Once it became solid again, he'd assumed the form a wolf, and quickly charged ahead as the flying enemy passed over him. “ _Hmph, should've thought of this before,_ ” he privately pondered, and continued past the enemy.

He raced around the next corner, and caught sight of his fleeing enemy. With a savage growl, he rapidly increased his pace, as he planned to have bowled her over and finished her off. As he neared her, the darkling looked over her shoulder and saw his approach, as she still clutched her chest. She then raced towards the end, and the lupine Alucard did the same, intent on catching her there and then. Just as he was about to pounce upon her, the wicked child passed through the hedge, while her pursuer crashed into it, and got stuck halfway. It growled in rage, frustration, and embarrassment. He knew if Julius was still alive, he would've made a few acerbic comments at that moment. The noble beast then calmed itself down, and became like mist, which then wafted out of the hedge. After that, Alucard resumed his humanoid form, more than a little aggravated from the latest obstacle. “Argh, what good is speed if your prey can pass through walls?” He then groaned in horror, as he realized he'd spoken like a vampire. His fists shook by his sides, and his seething eyes looked about the area. “You can't hide forever!” he called out, indifferent over whether his enemy heard him or not. “Rest assured, you will **NOT** survive this night!”

  
*-*-*-*  


Deep within the maze lied a large fenced area, nearly twenty meters square, which was guarded by a handful of hanabake. Though in the event of intruders, more would've come in an instant. Concealed underneath a protective barrier, Toujyou Rubi knelt down and nervously waited. Her servants had told her that Alucard had entered the garden, so she'd hidden under the barrier, a technique she'd learned from her master. Though it wasn't nearly as effective as Shaft's incantations, she hoped it would've sufficed. In her estimations, as long as she did nothing to reveal her location, Alucard would've looked elsewhere. And once he'd left the gardens, it would've been safe for her to emerge.  


At that moment, she felt a dark presence had neared her location, and then vanished almost in the same instant. She became quite concerned, as the aura felt like that of a vampire. Suddenly, the area around the barrier rippled, and a dark-haired girl in a long black coat passed through. She then stopped with a surprised look, which was then replaced by a dark smirk. “Well, so this is where you were hiding,” the vampire began.

“Akuha?!” Rubi exclaimed, shocked that the demented girl had entered her barrier so easily. “What do you think you're doing?”

The black devil merely chuckled in response, and backed out of the barrier. A split second later, she watched as her protective spell was shattered in an instant. Just beyond it, she saw the Chinese vampire, her right arm out by her side, and a foreboding smile on her face. The servant of Shaft gasped in horror, as she realized she'd just been exposed. “ **NO!** ” she cried out in disbelief. “What you have done?!”

“I've sealed your fate,” the eldest of the four Shuzen sisters replied with a menacing grin. “Time to die, little witch.” A sinister laugh escaped her, as her form descended into the ground and disappeared, her laughter echoing behind her.

The noble spellcaster cautiously backed away, unsure of what the mad darkling had planned. Suddenly, she cringed as she sensed a colossal youki in the vicinity, coupled with an oppressive murderous intent. She looked ahead with a startled gasp, and watched as a tall blonde man in ancient Romanian finery leaped over the fence, his cloak forming a pair of wings which elevated him further. Before she could've acted, the intruder streaked down with a pulverizing kick, which nailed her flush in the face and brutally knocked her to the ground. The force of the attack made her tumble backwards, kicking up dirt all the way, and she collided into the the fence at the far end of the clearing.

Rubi groaned painfully as she fell to her side, and used her left hand to have supported herself. “Akuha,” she spoke in a stricken voice as she held her aching face, “you traitor!” She lowered her hand, and felt blood running down her face, most likely from her broken nose.

The injured witch looked forth, and saw the form Alucard several meters away, a remorseless expression on his pale face. She quickly reached back and produced her stave. But before she could've employed it, the dhampir rushed forth with superhuman speed and grasped her wrist. “I don't think so,” he spoke coldly, and then brutally pulled her arm behind her back, which resulted in crunching sounds from her shoulder. Rubi screamed in agony, as she feared her shoulder had already been dislocated. Her pain only increased, as her attacker twisted her arm, which seemed to break all the bones in her wrist, elbow, and shoulder, as her wand fell from her limp grasp behind her.

The dark-haired woman cried out in pain, as her right arm had become virtually useless. “A quick death is far too good for you,” her enemy spoke coldly, and then the witch felt herself grabbed by the throat, and pulled to her feet. She then grimaced, both from her badly injured arm as well as the sight of Alucard's hateful visage. “You need to **SUFFER!** ” he declared, as he reared back with his cocked fist and drove it into her face. “Like you made this world suffer!” he went on, and began pounding at her midsection with both fists, which inflicted heavy damage on her ribcage. “Like you made humanity suffer!” he declared, as he continued to rain down blows upon her body, far too fast for Rubi to follow. “ _ **LIKE YOU MADE MY DAUGHTER SUFFER!**_ ” he screamed at the top of his lungs, his face a mask of unbridled hatred as he continued his assault.

Rubi found herself completely at Alucard's mercy, something he wasn't showing her. She could've felt most of her ribs had been broken, and were mostly likely puncturing her organs. Not to mention her cheekbones were broken as well, and one eye had swollen shut. Yet despite that, the hateful prince refused to relent, clearly lost in his lust for vengeance. “Master,” she cried out in a broken voice, as she coughed up blood, “help me!”

  
*-*-*-*  


Deep underneath the castle, Shaft continued to oversee the construction of his ultimate creation, a homunculous created from the very blood of Kurusu Souma, which his servant had obtained during his assault on the academy. Though the process should've taken years, with the alchemic powers he'd obtained from that faraway land, the project had taken only weeks instead.

The artificial being slumbered within a large cylinder, filled with crimson liquid. And once it was complete, he planned to have released it upon the ignorant youth, and obtained the only missing component for his creation. W one that would've ensured complete victory over the forces of light. He was still upset that he couldn't have completed the project during the last battle, but he planned to have rectified the oversight during the current fight. And with the world in such a broken state, he felt nothing could've stopped the enactment of Dracula's vengeance upon mankind.

“ _Master!_ ” a pained voice echoed in his mind. “ _Help me!_ ”

The dark priest instantly looked away and pushed out his mind. As he did, he saw his pupil being mercilessly assaulted by Alucard, a situation he truly hoped could've been avoided. “ _No!_ ” he declared with a startled look. ” _He's found her! I need to get her-_ ”

Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek, which disrupted him before he could teleport from the lab. He looked ahead, and saw several familiar sickles hovering around him. “ _ **Not... so... fast,**_ ” a sepulchral voice spoke coldly from behind, as the blade of a deadly scythe was leveled across his throat.

Shaft gasped in response, as he knew exactly who was behind him. “ _Death, what are you doing?!_ ”

“ ** _That is what_ I _should be asking,_** ” the right hand of Count Dracula replied, “ ** _what were_ you _doing enacting the Black Rite?_** ”

The dark priest inhaled sharply, shocked that the manifestation of death had not only awakened, but had already discovered what he'd wrought. Before he could respond, he watched as the apparition floated around his body and stopped before him, while his scythe remained aimed at his throat without even being held. “ ** _The castle would've appeared in another two years, could you_ really _not have waited that long?_** ”

“ _I didn't have a choice,_ ” the cadaverous-looking man retorted, “ _Akuha threatened to kill me if I didn't proceed with the rite._ ” He cringed as the blade pressed against his throat. “ _Against her father's wishes, no less!_ ” he managed, as he feared he was about to be beheaded.

Death then brought his skeletal face close, and peered into the dark servant's frightened eyes. “ _ **Then why didn't you just kill her,**_ ” it asked, its pinprick eyes glowing malevolently, “ ** _do you have any idea how much destruction you've wrought? Not to mention how much attention this has gathered,_ several _worlds will be seeking your blood._** ”

Shaft cringed in response, as he realized he shouldn't have been surprised that Dracula's confidant had already foreseen the consequences of his actions. “ _Because, her father also desired our Lord, that must be why allowed his treacherous child to obtain the Black Scroll. And the headmaster of Youkai Academy, gathered all the components and brought them to us. In light of all that, I felt compelled to follow through._ ”

The apparition threw his skull back in maniacal laughter. “ _ **Such despicable men, I could almost admire them.**_ ”

The dark priest said nothing, as he could envision a broad smile on his interrogator's face, were it capable of such actions.

“ _ **Nevertheless,**_ ” the manifestation of death continued, “ _ **this misguided plan has caused widespread destruction, even time itself has been affected. There will be, consequences,**_ ” it concluded, and brought his face close once more.

Shaft cringed as he thought about what Death had meant. As he pondered the issue, he realized Rubi was still being assailed. “ _No, you can't!_ ”

The ghastly being chortled merrily in response. “ _ **Is that fondness I hear in your voice? How amusing, I'd believed you incapable of such emotions. That makes it even more befitting. For enacting the forbidden Black Rite and plunging several world in chaos,**_ ” it went on as it floated to the side, “ ** _you shall watch as your precious pupil dies. And_ you _shall join her, soon enough._** ”

The whole chamber echoed with the apparition's sinister laughter, which chilled the dark priest to the very core of his being.

  
*-*-*-*  


Alucard continued his merciless assault, indifferent to how it appeared. His enemy had killed billions of lives by enacting the Black Rite, including Akasha's daughter, and unleashed unimaginable destruction across the entire globe. So in his mind, no punishment was too great.

Suddenly, he growled as he felt both his hands ensnared by strong vines, along with his throat, waist, and legs. As he saw himself being pulled away, two sets of sharp fangs bit hungrily into his left shoulder, which made him scream in agony. He concentrated his dark power, and released it in a huge burst that shot in all directions. All the plant demons caught in the blast were blown back, including the one that bit his shoulder. Though in doing so injured his shoulder further, as the demon's fangs tore through his flesh.

Alucard hunched over and held his injured shoulder, growling in pain and anger. Though before he could've moved in on the witch again, scores of plant demons leaped over the fence and blocked his path. The dhampir struggled against the evil horde as it pushed him back, frustrated that he hadn't gotten the chance to have drawn his sword. He ripped his arms free of the vines, which were torn out of the monster's bodies, and quickly freed his waist and legs. “ _ **OUT OF MY WAY!**_ ” he shouted as he lashed out to the side, which released three sizable spheres of burning dark energy. They floated out amongst the enemy throng, and then exploded violently. Those caught directly within the blast were incinerated, while those just outside caught flame and began to burn.

Again he tried to advance, yet another score of plant demons leaped over the fence and assisted the fallen witch. “ _ **STOP!**_ ” he called out, and then found himself ensnared yet again. He knew he could've used Soul Steal and ended the assault in one shot, but he also knew the witch would've perished as well, and he felt she hadn't suffered nearly enough for her sins. Through the growing enemy horde was making matters increasingly more difficult.

As he freed himself yet again, he saw the plant demons had wrapped their vines around the witch, and pulled the evildoer to her feet. Moreover, one of them retrieved her staff, and quickly presented it to her. Incensed, he backhanded one of the closest monsters, which knocked its head clean off its body. He then kicked away another, which was knocked into its brethren. Yet another swarm moved in before he could advanced on his real enemy, and ensnared him with their vines. And as he struggled against them, he saw the dark-haired woman had raised her wand aloft with her left hand, and the center of the staff glowed with a brilliant crimson aura. “ _ **VOUMAGAHSHIN!**_ ” she cried out, as more blood erupted from her mouth.

Suddenly, an immense amount of black magic was released, and began to pull all the plant demons towards the witch, who began to rise into the air. Alucard gasped, as he felt himself being pulled towards her as well. “ _ **SHOOT!**_ ” he cried out, and quickly turned about employed his celerity. The dhampir ram wth all his might, desperate to escape being pulled into the clearly forbidden spell. 

After several long seconds, the swordsman lurched forward and stumbled several meters before he caught himself. He leaned over and placed his hands on his knees, pausing to catch his breath. “That was close,” he said to himself, “I nearly got absorbed!”

He then looked back, and saw a colossal abomination before him, most likely comprised of all the plant demons along with the witch. The blight of nature had four huge heads in front, each with several red eyes and fanged maws. Within the maw of the lowest head was the witch, whose body was apparently fused to the monstrosity she'd created out of desperation. The demonic aura radiated by the twisted amalgamation was downright humongous. Alucard growled to himself, livid that he hadn't killed his enemy when he had the chance.

" **You will not interfere,** " the transformed witch declared in a booming voice. " **Even if I must live forever in this twisted shape, I shall not allow you trouble our lord any longer! And with this power, I shall grant Lord Dracula's wish, and eradicate humanity from the face of the earth!** "

The tall man drew his sword, which then caught flame, as his cape transformed into a pair of fiery wings. He then pointed his blazing sword at the monstrous foe before him. "And you'll die trying!” he shot back. “Just like Dracula!"  


" **Impudent worm,** " the abomination growled in response, " **become my sustenance!** "

A swarm of thick vines shot from the amalgamation's body, all headed right for Alucard. He quickly jumped back to avoid the rain of blows, which repeatedly pierced the ground. Another slew of vines attacked, and he countered with his blazing sword. Ever tendril that neared him was cleaved and began to burn. Once the path was cleared, the dhampir charged towards his monstrous foe. " _ **BURN AWAY!**_ " he shouted as he lashed to the side. Once he did a slew of over twenty fireballs consecutively shot forth into the creature's hide, and the assaulted areas caught flame upon impact. Not wasting any time, Alucard brought his hand back, and concentrated his demonic power. " _ **SOUL STEAL!**_ " he called out as he thrust his hand forth. Numerous spheres of life energy shot forth from the abomination, and was absorbed into his body. The absorbed energy healed a vast amount of his injuries, yet he noticed the monster was far from finished.

" **Insolent pest!** " Several vines shot forth from its right side, which twisted together and formed a monstrous limb, with a huge claw at the end. The newly formed hand came crashing down towards the cloaked man, who quickly jumped back as it slammed on the ground, which shuddered violently as a result.

“You'll have to be quicker than that!” Alucard shot back in midair, and then folded his wings over his body. “ _ **BURN!**_ ” he shouted as thrust his wings outwards, which released a huge volley of fireballs that nailed the abomination before him. The lowest head closed up in response, as did the others. “That won't save you!” the dhampir shouted, as he channeled his dark energy into his right hand. “ _ **SCATTER TO THE WINDS!**_ ” he declared as he unleashed three large spheres of burning dark energy, which exploded upon impact with the monstrosity before him, and seriously damaged the humongous creature.

The huge amalgamation retaliated with another slew of vines, all aimed at the hovering dhampir. “Hmph,” he muttered as he slashed at the closest one with his blade. Unfortunately, his attack neither severed nor even burned the oncoming tendril. “What,” he asked, shocked that his attack was ineffective. He quickly found himself ensnared, and suspended in midair, as the witch's booming laughter echoed all around him.

“ **Did you really think it would be so easy,** ” the demonic denizen of Dracula asked tauntingly, “ **let's see how YOU like being burned!** ”

Flames traveled down the length of the vines, which then seared Alucard wherever he was bound. He screamed in agony and confusion, startled at what had just occurred. He quickly shifted into his mist form, and the vines fell off his insubstantial body.

“ _ **COWARD!**_ ” the witch shouted pitifully.

The dhampir then resumed his blazing form and flew towards the witch as top speed, far too fast to be ensnared. He flew right into the lower head and then thrust his sword right through the witch's chest. “Burn away,” he spoke with a remorseless look, as he channeled the power of his blade into her body, which burned a hole in the middle of her chest and made her writhe in obvious pain.

In the midst of her throes, she grinned defiantly at him, which puzzled him for a moment. Suddenly, his arms and waist were ensnared again, and he was pulled away from the witch. Moreover, several tendrils dug into his skin and began siphoning his vitae, which made him groan in anguish, as the witch's laughter resounded in his ears. “ **Fool, with the power of Voumagahshin, I can absorb the life-force of _any_ being, _INCLUDING YOU!_** ” As he growled in pain and aggravation, he watched as the supposedly fatal wound he'd inflicted slowly closed up. “ **Yes, yes,** ” she declared, moaning in unholy pleasure, “ **oh this wonderful power! I shall savor every last drop of it, before I devour you!** ” She laughed once more, clearly lost in her ecstasy.

Enraged by what she'd done to him, Alucard concentrated his dark power in one single burst, which decimated all the vines that ensnared him. He then glared at the disgusting woman, who blankly gawked at him. “Miserable bitch how _**DARE**_ you feed off me!” he declared, beyond furious at his hated foe. “ _ **DIE!**_ ” he shouted at the top of his lungs as he flew at top speed towards her, and lopped off her head with a single burning stroke.

The dhampir glared at her body, burning hatred in his glowing red eyes. It reminded him of when the revolting succubus who'd impersonated his mother dared indulge herself on his life-force, an experience he never wanted to have repeated. He also recalled it was the last time he'd fought with such overwhelming hatred.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful magical aura from nearby, and watched as vines sprouted out of the headless witch's neck, which made him jump out of the monster's maw. As he backed away, he watched as the vines connected with the bottom of the witch's decapitated head, and slowly pulled it back. After a moment, her head was reattached to her neck, and she grinned maliciously at Alucard, as her eyes glowed bright red. “ **Now do you understand,** ” she asked with a vicious grin, “ **it's useless! With the power of Voumagahshin at my command, _I AM INVINCIBLE!_** ”

The dhampir seethed at what he'd just heard. “ _I know that's not true,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _every enemy has a weakness._ ” He never got the chance to discern it before another swarm of vines shot towards him. And since they seemed impervious to his attacks, he used his wings to avoid the onslaught. " _I know I sensed a magic aura before she regenerated,_ ” he pondered as he weaved his way through the vines, “ _but where did it come from?_ ” His maneuvers became more evasive, as he sensed the vines were becoming faster, which meant he had little time. As he passed by the main head, he caught sight of a familiar object, lodged in the base of the creature's maw. “ _Of course, her wand! T'ch, I'm ashamed I didn't think of that sooner. If that's what's holding her body together, then-_ ”

With that revelation, he channeled most of his remaining power, which resulted in a blazing aura that surrounded his entire body. He then streaked past the vines that attempted to ensnared him, his burning sword fully extended.

" _ **GO TO HELL!**_ " the witch declared as she saw his approach.

" _ **AFTER YOU!**_ " Alucard shot back as he drove his sword right into the wooden stave, which resulted in a huge flaming explosion that reduced the wand to cinders. He then leaped out of the creature's maw, and watched as streaks of evil magic shot from its body, which he knew was becoming unstable. He clearly heard the witch's scream of death as her abominable body was ripped apart in a titanic explosion of dark magical energy, which consumed the fenced area and a large part of the garden as well.

  
*-*-*-*  


Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes watched the explosion from the great tree, certain that his enemy had been destroyed. He was amazed the explosion hadn't damaged the castle, though he knew it would've taken much more power for such a task. He then looked to the highest reaches of the central tower, a fierce expression on his pale features. "I hope you were watching that, Shaft!" he declared as he pointed towards the apex. " _ **BECAUSE YOU'RE NEXT!**_ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Shaft looked on in mute shock at the ghastly scene, undisguised horror in his usually dead eyes. He'd felt the eruption of magical energies, even though he was deep underground. The sheer magnitude of the explosion told him his recently acquired follower was dead, and he saw no feasible means his dear Rubi could've survive the blast. He was so absorbed by what he'd sensed that he hadn't noticed Death had since departed.

“ _What,_ ” the cadaverous-looking man asked himself, startled that he'd regarded her so fondly. “ _Rubi._ ” His mind went back to the short time he'd worked with her. Though it hadn't begun under the most pleasant circumstances, he never doubted her devotion to him or their cause. He even remembered the time she embraced him, and without any coercion. Not to mention the way she spoke to him, even looked at him. He touched his deathly pale face, and remembered her hand upon his cheek. “ _Rubi, did you, love me?_ ” He gasped in shock, as he knew it had been centuries since anyone had ever loved him. He thought he was beyond such trivial desires, yet the devotion of the young girl stirred something in his soul, something he'd thought was long dead. “ _Rubi,_ ” he said softly to himself, as he began to wonder how he felt about the young witch. It wasn't the same as before, when he regarded those who followed him as expendable pawns to be used and discarded at his leisure. He expected the same from Rubi, yet the Japanese witch gave him so much more than he required. He looked to his hand, as the brunette woman's loving face appeared in his mind. And as it did, he realized it was futile to have pondered the matter further, and the weight of his shame bore heavily upon his soul.

After several long moments, he tightly clenched his fist, as his shame gave way to anger. He then screamed in unbridled rage, and his black aura flared menacingly around him, and would've incinerated any debris near his location. “ _Curse you Alucard! Curse you for taking even_ Rubi _from me! You call me a monster, but what of you?! You've split so much blood, yet you_ dare _call yourself a hero? You, the son of Dracula?!_ ” He then spun around and headed towards a large glass cylinder, filled with a bubbling crimson fluid. “ _Arrogant whelp, I shall not tolerate your meddling any longer,_ ” he declared with a hateful snarl as he looked to the sleeping figure within the cylinder. “ _Oh yes Alucard, next time we meet, you... will... die. And once I am finished with your miserable existence, you shall become a part of... perfection._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's Notes: And thus, Alucard has slain Rubi and resumed his manhunt for Shaft, who's already plotting to avenge his fallen pupil. It's bound to be quite dramatic when the ancient foes meet once more.
> 
> Also, the following chapter does not condone domestic violence in any way. It was just that with the world in ruins and Moka apparently sacrificed in the process, Alucard felt no punishment was too great for Rubi. That's what I sought to capture in this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will feature Souma as he resumes his trek through the castle, in Powerful Women and a Vampire. Expect more of Akuha's crazy antics, and epic trolling courtesy of Death later on.
> 
> Glossary:  
> Aiya - "I see," in Chinese  
> Hyakujin Ryouran – Profusion of a Hundred Blades


	15. Powerful Women and a Vampire

Deep within the Grand Palace of Villiers, the troubled form of Ariel made her way to a large round room with a domed ceiling. In her hands were two hollowed out tins, connected by a length of twine. Though it looked crude in appearance, the device functioned as an actual telephone, and allowed her to contact individuals in other dimensions.

She looked up towards the circular opening in the roof, through which a reddish light filtered into the chamber, along with the rest of the castle. The red light signified that the realm had become vulnerable, which had everyone on edge, including Queen Lilia herself. And as much as she wanted to refute her liege's claims, the evidence was far too great to have been dismissed as mere coincidence. Not to mention it would've been foolhardy to question the Queen's judgment, something she knew well.

“Mikogami-san,” she spoke to herself as he continued to look at the blood-colored sky above, “please, tell me it's not true.” She then brought the left can to her ear, and its counterpart close to her mouth. “Hello,” she spoke into the crude-looking mouthpiece, “Mikogami-san, are you there?”

“Ah, Ariel-san,” the cryptic voice of the Youkai Academy headmaster replied from the other end, “so nice to hear from you again. Might I ask of the nature of this call?”

The deceptively young woman sighed gravely, as she sorely wished the circumstances could've been different. “I have a feeling you already know, a highly forbidden ritual has just been enacted, and it's caused widespread chaos over multiple realms, including Villiers.” She solemnly closed her golden eyes as she paused to have collected her thoughts. “And I suspect yours as well.”

“What,” the robed man asked in a mildly surprised voice, “are you saying a single ritual caused that much destruction?”

“Don't feign naivete!” Ariel snapped in response, then silently cursed herself for letting the pressure of her liege's demands get to her. “You must know what the Black Rite was designed to do, don't you?”

“Even so, weren't the odds of it ever being performed practically nonexistent?”

“Yes,” the pigtailed magic instructor replied with a grave look, “ _practically_ nonexistent. That's why I gave you the Black Scroll in return for Alucard's location. I thought it would've been safe in your care. Tell me it isn't so, Mikogami-san!” she demanded urgently, as she could've sensed Lilia emerging from her audience chamber. “Tell me the Black Rite has not been enacted, tell me the scroll is still safe and sound!”

A slight pause came from the other end. “I can see this is a trying time for you,” the headmaster responded, an empathic tone to his mysterious voice, “and it seems some form of cataclysm has occurred. If you need assistance in determining the cause, I suppose I can aid you in such an endeavor.” Another pause came from the other end. “Especially since, not even the academy was spared.”

Ariel exhaled through her nose, as she desperately tried to reassure herself. Though with the most powerful woman in Villiers headed in her direction, the task seemed almost laughable in appearance. “Very well,” the golden-eyed woman replied in a grave voice, “I'll let Lilia-dono know of your situation, and your offer. I'll give you her response once I've obtained it.”

“Splendid,” the headmaster replied with a very eerie happiness, “I look forward to working together with you once again.”

“Yes,”Ariel replied cautiously, as she heard numerous footsteps headed towards her, “likewise. Very well, until then.”

“Until then.”

The ancient magic instructor solemnly closed her eyes, as she sensed a titanic magical aura behind her, along with several others that were significantly weaker but still formidable nonetheless. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a young blonde woman in a green and white gown, with a look that could've burned through kilometer-thick walls and filled terror into the hearts of even the most resolute adversaries. Behind her were around fifty young woman in magical combat attire, their expressions just as intense.

“Ariel,” the lead woman spoke with a stern expression, “take your best students and find the castle. The rest of you,” she continued as she looked to those gathered with her, “come with me. We're going to take Mikogami up on his offer,” she concluded with a very foreboding smile.

“Hai!” her underlings replied in unison.

  
*-*-*-*  


Deep within the heart of the Floating Gardens, a very perturbed Shuzen Gyokuro watched as her underlings struggled to have repaired the damage done to the main reactor. The process had already taken too long for her tastes, and it only further incurred her ire towards her rebellious stepchild, Akuha. Even then, she still couldn't have believed the eldest of the four sisters could've caused so much trouble on her own. She cast a suspicious glance to her husband, and suspected he knew more of Akuha's actions than he'd relayed to her. “ _Issa,_ ” she thought to herself, “ _what are you hiding?_ ”

Suddenly, the entire area shuddered, which made all the underlings scream in fear and interrupted the repairs. “Get up you dolts!” she snapped at her subordinates. “This is no time to fall down on the job! I want that reactor back online, _**PRONTO!**_ ”

“Y-yes, Shuzen-sama!” one of the grunts replied fearfully, as he helped his brethren.

The elder vampire growled in response as she placed her hands on her hips. “If it's not one thing, it's another,” she grumbled, clearly displeased by the delay. “How infuriating.”

“Gyokuro-san,” the tall man beside her spoke up, “shouldn't you be concerned over where that occurred, rather than why?”

The blonde woman gave him an intense, suspicious look as she turned to him. “What are you implying, Issa,” she demanded of her spouse.

“Tell me, when was the last you time heard from our daughter?”

The commander's red eyes went wide, as she realized she hadn't heard from Kahlua in some time. “You don't think-”

At that moment, another grunt raced into the reactor room, as blood came from his forehead. “Shuzen-sama! The passage to the lower levels has collapsed! Your daughter is trapped down there along with all units stationed!”

Rarely seen fear appeared on the elder vampire's face. “ _ **KAHLUA!**_ ” she cried out as she raced from the reactor room at top speed, her coat flying off her shoulders.

  
*-*-*-*  


The commander-in-chief of Fairy Tale raced down the metallic corridors with vampiric speed, as she feared the worst for her precious child. Broken girders laid upon the path, yet she leaped over them and kept going. Larger pieces of debris were literally disintegrated by her undaunted charge. Even underling flailed wildly to have avoided being run over by the frantic elder vampire.

Finally, she came to a blocked off corridor, as several of her monstrous underlings strove to have cleared the debris. “ _ **OUT OF MY WAY!**_ ” she commanded, and the beastly figures turned and fearfully backed to the edges of the hallway. Gyokuro immediately went to work, as her visibly delicate hands took hold of large pieces of debris, each weighing several hundred kilograms or more, and threw them aside like they were paper. Her underlings scampered away to have avoided being inadvertently crushed by the hurled rubble. She'd found several bodies during her labor, but no sign of her daughter, so she continued to have dug through the rubble with her unparalleled strength.

She continued to dig for several minutes, becoming more frantic by the moment. Though she wasn't tiring physically, the emotional duress was immense. “ _No,_ ” she thought to herself, as she hurled aside a huge piece of debris aside that was easily more than twenty times her bodyweight, “ _it can't end like this! I've invested too much time and energy, I_ **won't** _lose my daughter to some stupid accident!_ ” Several more bodies were uncovered, yet still no sign of the child she'd raised. She then took hold of a massive piece of rubble, much larger than the ones she'd previously cleared. “Do you hear me Akuha?!” she spoke aloud, furious over what her errant stepchild had wrought as she tensed her whole body. “I won't let you take _**KAHLUA!**_ ” she declared as she lifted the rubble overhead.

No soon than she did that she found several more dead underlings, along with a tanned woman with curly blonde hair, clad in a bloodstained ivory gown. With a mortified gasp, she cast the debris aside, which caused the whole corridor to shudder for a moment. She then knelt down by the woman, whom she could tell was severely wounded. “Kahlua,” she spoke with a mortified look, “Kahlua, speak to me!”

The lone figure groaned weakly, her ribcage clearly crushed from the accident. “Ha... ha... ue,” she stricken vampire managed.

Shuzen Gyokuro grimaced in response, glad that her daughter was somewhat conscious but aggrieved by her wretched state. A seething exhale escaped her, as she bared her fangs in anger. “ _ **ISSA GET DOWN HERE!**_ ” she shouted down the corridor behind her, which terrified her underlings.

A split second later, a cyan demonic aura manifested, and within it appeared the form of her spouse. His expression changed as he beheld the broken form of his daughter. “Is she alright,” he asked in concern, as his aura faded.

A grave sigh escape the Shuzen matriarch as she looked away. “She's in bad shape, but she must survive. She has to!” she snapped with a mortified look, aghast at the thought of losing her precious child. “If she dies now I'll-” She was cut off as her spouse instantly moved to her position, and placed his huge hand upon her cheek.

“Calm yourself, Gyokuro,” the elder vampire began in a soothing voice. “She has our blood, _your_ blood. She will not perish so easily, no matter what that traitor attempts.”

The blonde woman sighed in response, undeniably touched by the feel of his hand. She took hold of it, and rose to her feet. “Oh Issa,” she began with a soft blush, “why can't things be like they were before?”

The tall man gave her a grave look in response, as he pulled her into his arms. “It is much too late for regret, all we can do now is mend what has been broken, and move forward.”

Gyokuro hummed in acknowledgment, and tightly embraced her husband.

“Don't just stand there!” Issa shouted behind him. “Get all the wounded to the infirmary immediately!”

“Y-yes, Shuzen-sama!” a frightened voice came from the other end of the hallway.

A smile came to the tanned woman's lips, as she savored his embrace, ignoring her frantic underlings. “ _Now_ this _is the man I fell in love with,_ ” she thought to herself, as she dug her fingernails into his long coat. “ _If only that woman hadn't come, he would've been mine forever._ ” Her smile took on a more devious look as she continued to hold him. “ _Maybe, he still can. Once everything settles down, I should reward him. Yes, no matter what I must do, or how long it takes, I will make him forget about Akasha._ ” She then looked up into his red eyes, and felt herself getting lost in their dark majesty. “I love you, Issa-kun,” she began, and tightly pressed her lips against his own. She felt it reciprocated, which made her feel elated, and loved.

  
*-*-*-*  


On the other end of the kiss, Shuzen Issa held his wife close to him. He could've sensed she was shielding her mind so he couldn't have read her thoughts, an ability learned over the centuries. Of course he had a good idea of what was on her mind, considering how long he'd known her. On that note, he also protected his own mind so his wife couldn't have discerned his own intentions. “ _Gyokuro,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _I love you too much, to see you continue to this path. No matter what it takes, I will free you._ ” A stray tear ran from his eye in the middle of his thoughts. “ _Even if I must do so, with my own hands._ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


Not far from the dark castle, a young woman slept peacefully within the bedroom of her small apartment, wholly unaware of the chaos that had erupted several minutes ago. Her bright red hair was sprawled about her bed, and her form was concealed by a single pink sheet upon her. One might've guessed she was a corpse, yet the rise and fall of her chest proved otherwise.

At that moment, the woman began to stir, as she stretched out her slender arms and let a long yawn escape her. She then blinked repeatedly, and finally opened her golden eyes. “Ah, that was a pleasant nap,” she spoke with a soft, lazy smile. She threw off the covers, which revealed her voluptuous form, clad in a red tank top that did nothing to conceal her massive bosom, and a pair of denim shorts which clung to her well-formed posterior.

When she sat up, she gasped as she saw her bedroom in shambles. Her dresser had fallen onto the floor, as did her coat rack. The nightstand had also toppled, and the remains of her shattered lamp laid nearby. The beautiful paintings she'd collected had also fallen, along with all the photos of her old comrades. “What in the world,” she asked with an alarmed look, and then rose to her feet.

She quickly made her way into the main study, and saw it was also in ruins. Her drawing table had collapsed, and all the papers upon it were strewn about the floor. But what made the scene truly foreboding, was the unnatural light that shone throw the window and illuminated the tragic scene before her. 

The full-figured woman immediately went to the window and looked outside. Once she did she beheld a dark fractured sky, with an unnatural looking eclipse in the center. She also saw most of the town in ruins, a scene she hoped she would've never witnessed again. The redhead also felt a malevolent aura that seemed to encompass the entire area, and she feared it stretched even further. “Oh my word,” she began with a frightened look, “it feels just like... _that_ time.”

Her mind went back to a time long forgotten, when the world was all but driven to extinction. She recalled innocent people being mauled and killed by merciless beasts, holy places and monuments desecrated with impunity, as a dark shroud covered all the land. She envisioned three titanic beings that stood over all, laughing at the plight of those below. One was a very feral-looking man, with long brown hair and matching beard. He wore half of an armored tunic, which covered his pelvis and stomach, while his barrel chest was bare. He wore magical boots on his feet, and wielded a huge spiked sledgehammer in his right hand. Next to him was a tall woman in an ebony and crimson robe, which revealed much of her sensuous torso. Her habit perfectly framed her pale face, her red eyes framed with black sclera instead of the usual white color. Her rapacious grin exposed a pair of elongated incisors. Next to her was a truly ghastly being, clad in a jet black robe with a brown habit upon his head and shoulders, his face concealed behind a badly cracked mask. His talons were graced with blackened fingernails, and resembled claws instead of actual hands. His aura was by far the most powerful and evil of the three, and had somehow managed to survive, despite her comrade's best efforts to have defeated him.

The voluptuous woman wrapped her arms around herself, tormented by the reminder of her fallen friend, whom she knew if he was still alive, he would've fought against whatever dark force had befallen the modern world. “Gabriel.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma headed towards the end of the walkway where he encountered Graham Jones, and saw an imposing set of double doors before him, which he knew led into the chapel. He tried pushing on the huge metal door, but found it wouldn't budge. He channeled the power of his Minotaur soul for increased strength, yet still found the door practically immovable. “Come on!” he snapped, as he put even more effort into his attempted entry. After over thirty seconds, he found himself no closer to success, which infuriated him to no end. “Man, what is it with this place and doors that won't open? What, you think this is funny?”

A hollow laugh came from deep within his mind.

“No one asked you!” he snapped at his inner voice. He then glared at the obstacle before him, as a seething exhale escaped through his clenched teeth. “Man, this is annoying.” He then looked back the way he'd come, and was less than enthusiastic about riding the lift again. “And why do I have the feeling it's bound to get worse?”

The white-haired youth returned to the elevator, entered the car and pushed the only button on the console. The barred door closed, and then rapidly headed upwards. “ _ **GYAAH!**_ ” Soma exclaimed as the sheer force of the ascent drove him to his knees. When it finally stopped, the momentum slammed him into the ceiling, which made him scream in agony. The door opened, and he collapsed onto the floor in a heap. “Man, someone could get killed on that thing. Feels like I'm riding a bullet train instead of an elevator.”

With a pained groan, he made his way out of the lift, and headed for the blue door. He passed through it and entered the safe haven beyond. With a relieved sigh, he walked up to the familiar statue of Eucliwood in the middle, reached out and held its armored hand.

“ _Souma,_ ” the otherworldly woman's voice resounded in his mind.

“Hey,” the somewhat flustered youth replied with a grateful smile.

“ _Are you alright,_ ” the Necromancer asked in a concerned voice.

“I'll be fine,” the Japanese teenager replied in an offhand voice, “as long as I don't have to ride any more killer elevators, I'll manage.”

“ _Killer elevators,_ ” Eucliwood's voice asked curiously.

“Yeah, those things go way too fast. What are they trying to do, kill me or something?”

“ _If the castle and its denizens sense you're planning to destroy it, I'd say yes._ ”

“What?!” Souma exclaimed in disbelief. “Oh, come on! It's a freakin' stone castle, it can't sense anything!”

“ _Don't be so sure, this castle is a manifestation of Dracula's powers, and a reflection of his will. This is how it deals with intruders, didn't you learn that in history class?_ ”

“That's ridiculous! You're talking like this thing is alive!”

“ _How do you know it isn't?_ ”

“Because it's a stupid castle, that's how!” the white-haired youth rebutted, somewhat exasperated by what his roommate had suggested. “It doesn't have a brain or anything, don't take what Arikado-san says too seriously, he clearly doesn't know what he's talking about.”

“ _Souma,_ ” the otherworldly girl's voice in a chiding tone, “ _I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him. Thousands of people have lost their lives in this castle, and if you rely on what you think is real while you're here-_ ” A grave sigh escaped her, as she left the sentence unfinished.

“Eucliwood,” the Japanese teenager spoke, unconvinced by her argument yet unable to have denied the concern in her voice. “Eucliwood, I'll be alright, you don't need to be so worried. Once I destroy this castle, I'll come back to you. Then we can return to the academy, together.”

A relieved sigh came from the other end. “ _Oh Matthias, I'd want for nothing else, than to be by your side again, until all time ceases to be._ ”

“Okay,” the white-haired youth remarked dubiously as he scratched his cheek.

“ _Was there anything else you needed?_ ”

The enigmatic student's eyes went wide in surprise, though he quickly recovered, as he remembered what he'd learned earlier. “Yeah, there is.”

Souma then relayed his conversation with Graham, and what the foreigner had revealed to him outside the chapel.

“ _I see,_ ” Eucliwood replied in a pensive tone, “ _I was wondering why I couldn't have detected Dracula's aura, now it makes perfect sense._ ”

“You mean, he told the truth?”

“ _Yes, Dracula was completely destroyed thirty-four years ago. His castle was sealed in a solar eclipse, his powers were supposedly sealed within this castle, and his soul was sealed deep within the Underworld._ "

“And Arikado was behind all that,” Souma asked with a dubious look.

“ _He sealed the castle and separated Dracula's powers from his soul, but he wasn't alone in his endeavor. No one is all-powerful. And after the great battle, he and his allies strove to erase all evidence of Dracula's existence. It was all so mankind would've no longer feared the night, and thus could finally move beyond it._ ”

The white-haired youth growled to himself, as he recalled how his friends had become casualties of the ancient war. “And that included erasing the fact how Dracula was revived by humans?”

A grave sigh came from the other end. “ _So you know._ ”

“Yes, I can't believe Arikado's been deceiving us!” he snapped heatedly. “He badmouths vampires nonstop yet he never says one bad thing about humans! The same humans who kept reviving Dracula time and again! How dare he! Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on that clown again, I'm definitely not gonna let him get away with it in class anymore!”

“ _And you really think that's a good idea,_ ” Eucliwood asked in mild defiance.

“Of course it's a good idea! It's about time someone exposed him for the fraud that he is!”

“ _Even if it leads to further hostility between humans and monsters? Did you ever consider that revealing that fact might cause more harm than good?_ ”

“What?!” Souma exclaimed, shocked that his roommate had opposed his plans. “Are you saying it's okay for him to lie but it's not okay for me to tell the truth? What sort of nonsense is that?!”

“ _It's not nonsense, life is not as cut and dried as you might believe. And every choice has consequences, even if they're unintended. You may think you're doing a good thing by exposing Arikado's deception, but that could incite a riot in the classroom, and a lot of people would get hurt, including your friends._ ”

Souma gasped in response, as he clearly hadn't considered such a possibility. The thought of any of his friends being hurt by his actions, especially Moka, appalled him. And the last thing he ever wanted, was to have their blood on his hands.

“ _See what I mean now,_ ” the Necromancer asked from afar, “ _life is not so simple. You may think your intentions are good, but as one man once said, 'the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.'_ ”

The white-haired youth gasped in horror, as he certainly never imagined he might wind up in Hell doing what he thought was right. “A-are you serious?”  


“ _I wouldn't think of jesting about this, I've seen too many people doomed to eternal torment because of their ill-conceived actions. And I'd be devastated, if such a fate befell you._ ”

The Japanese teenager heard crying on the other end, and knew that the otherworldly girl was being wholly candid with him. “Eucliwood,” he spoke in a penitent voice, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry... again.” He then gulped nervously, as he wondered if he'd revealed too much.

“ _If you really mean that,_ ” the somber girl's voice spoke in response, “ _then please, don't do anything rash. Talk to me before you act, it could save your life one day._ ”

“I will,” Souma replied with a grateful smile, “and thank you, Eucliwood.”

“ _Anything for you, my stalwart Dragon. Take care._ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma made his way out of the safe haven, his spirits lightened after his conversation with the Necromancer. He then passed through the doorway on his right, and made his way down the staircase beyond. He quickly looked to both sides, and saw the knight statues that flanked it before we no longer present. “Hmm, does this mean they're gone for good,” he curiously asked himself, “that would be a relief.”

He continued down the hall, and soon another of the mace-wielding ghosts he'd previously encountered floated into his path yet again. He quickly utilized the power of his Flame Demon soul, and sent a huge fireball towards the spectral enemy. The monster screamed in agony as it began to burn, and he moved in with two deadly slashes which promptly ended its heinous unlife. No sooner than it expired that two more appeared behind it, each headed towards the Japanese teenager. One of them outstretched both arms and spun wildly towards Souma. He brought up his Unholy Crucifix to have parried the blows, and winced from each attack. However, the relentless assault broke through his guard, and he got nailed in the temple with a mace, which knocked him to the floor.

The white-haired youth groaned as he rose from the floor, his hand upon the side of his head. “Oh you're gonna pay for that!” he snapped at the evil ghosts as he got to his feet. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” he shouted, and his sword transformed into a jade katana. He charged his dark power into the blade and reared back. “ _ **EAT THIS!**_ ” he shouted as he slashed across, which unleashed a slew of emerald crescent blades, which cut into both enemies, who shrieked in agony. “ _ **HAVE ANOTHER!**_ ” he shouted as he unleashed another volley. As they screamed in death, another blue orb was released and shot into Souma's body. “Hmph,” he muttered as he scowled at his defeated enemies, “so there.”

He resumed his trek down the hall, and found one of the burning braziers he thought he'd destroyed had reappeared. “What the heck,” he asked, baffled about how it had returned. After a couple of moments, he gave his head a dismissive shake. “Bah, I shouldn't think about it too hard,” he remarked, and destroyed the object beside him. He then absorbed the released magic, and continued on his way.

Souma made it to the bend in the hallway, when two more armed ghosts materialized before him. Moreover, one of the knight statues had come alive, twirling its halberd and then brandished it menacingly as it moved from its pedestal and headed towards the teenager. “Man, this is getting annoying,” he remarked, and focused upon his Old Axe Armor soul. “Come forth!” he called out, and an armored figure materialized beside him.

“Yes, my lord,” the undead knight replied reverently.

The white-haired youth targeted the ghosts, while his summoned creature focused on the approaching knight. The Japanese teenager shot forth a huge fireball, which engulfed one of the ghosts in flame. He then moved in with two quick slashes, which ended its unlife. He then ducked instinctively, as a chained mace swung over his head. Souma then maneuvered behind the specter, and nailed it with three vicious slashes. The ghostly being lashed out with a backhanded blow, yet the white-haired youth managed to have ducked a split second before he could've lost his head. He countered with a rising slash, and the specter dropped a vial of red liquid as it dissipated. He turned to his summoned creature, and watched as its heavy overhand slash halved the evil knight's halberd. It then followed up with a reverse slash, which took the monster's head and reduced it to scrap metal on the floor. “Nice shot!” Souma exclaimed, and raised his thumb in approval. He then dispelled the soul's power, and the Old Axe Armor disappeared.

The white-haired youth then turned to the floating vial before him, and dubiously looked about the area. “Alright,” he called out, “I know as soon as I take this thing, you're gonna make some smart aleck comment. So get it over with already!”

Several long moments went by, and not a peep was heard, save for the cold winds outside the castle windows. “Blah,” he muttered irritably as he grabbed the vial.  


“Way to go!” the annoyingly familiar voice of the bat declared as it flew into view. “You just acquired a Tonic, just the thing to pep you up when your dark power is way down. It's magically delicious, dechu!”

Souma glared at the flying rodent as it disappeared down the hall. He then looked at the vial, and noted the liquid was the same color as blood. A morose sigh escaped him, as images of his closest friend feeding off him appeared in his mind. “Moka,” he spoke with a pained look, still in disbelief that the young vampire had been sacrificed to further Dracula's evil agenda, “you can't be gone. I want to, see you again. Hold you again.”

He wrapped his arms around himself, as he remembered the times his close friend had embraced him. He remembered the strength of her arms, the feel of her body against his own, even the pain of her fangs in his neck. And the thought that he would've never felt her embrace again, made him tightly shut his eyes in overwhelming grief. As he continued to mourn his loss, he imagined a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, coupled with a familiar softness against his torso. “ _Souma,_ ” a deathly quiet voice spoke softly within his mind.

The Japanese teenager gasped aloud as his eyes instantly opened. He frantically looked about the area, desperate for any remote sign of Moka's presence. After a while, he found nothing, which left him empty and despondent. “I-I really thought-” He looked about again, and again saw no trace that anyone had been nearby. He sighed wearily, disappointed that he was truly alone. “My mind must be playing tricks on me. Either that or-” When he thought of the alternative, an incensed exhale escaped him, as he became livid at the thought of having his warm memories manipulated. “This stupid castle, how dare it mock Moka like this! You're gonna pay for taking her from me! Do you hear me?!” he shouted as he pointed to the ceiling. “You're gonna pay!”The white-haired youth continued down the hall, still enraged over what he'd experienced. He destroyed two more braziers along the way, which replenished a good portion of his magic. After that, another mace-wielding ghost wafted into the corridor. “Out of my way!” he snapped irritably as he launched a huge fireball from his Flame Demon soul, which actually seethed with his anger. The ghost screeched in inhuman agony as it began to burn, and Souma ended it with one single slash.

He continued forward, and soon saw the door that led out of the hall, guarded by two knight statues. As he neared the exit, the supposed statues came to life, twirling their halberds as they advanced on Souma. “I don't have time for this!” he snapped, and channeled the power of his Zombie Soldier soul. He lobbed a magical grenade, which detonated between the knights, who stumbled back a step from the explosion. With a satisfied smirk, he lobbed another explosive, which seriously damaged the approaching enemies. After two more, both knights were defeated, and one left behind a less than noteworthy breastplate as it crumpled in a heap. “Meh,” Souma remarked, unimpressed by the dropped item, “not nearly as cool as my bone armor. Ah, I'll take it as a souvenir, though.” He opened his pouch, placed the armor inside, and closed it up. “Finally,” he remarked with a weary expression, “let's get out of here.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Cruz Soma passed through the door, and found himself in the art gallery, where he saw two of the skeletal dragons had reappeared during his absence. Fortunately they were on the far end of the room, so he wouldn't have been taken by surprise. He ran towards the monster in the far left corner, since it was closer to the door. But before he could've reached it, the undead creature glowed menacingly and reared its head back. “Oh shoot!” the white-haired youth remarked, and then planted his feet in the floor and guarded himself with his sword. The monster viciously lunged at him, and nailed him right in the torso. Though the Unholy Crucifix had taken most of the blow, the sheer force of the attack pushed him back, and nearly caused him to have lost his footing.

The Japanese teenager quickly recovered, glad he wasn't completely knocked back as he was last time. He then rushed his enemy, leaped into the air, and nailed the monster with seven quick strikes. Its skull collapsed onto the floor, along with the rest of its vertebrae. He then turned to its cohort, and saw wisps of flame around its bony maw. He dove for the floor and tumbled forward, as orbs of flame passed over him. He got back to his feet, jumped into the air and repeatedly slashed the monster's skull, thus ending its vile unlife.

With both monsters defeated, Soma made his way out of the art gallery. No sooner than he did that he heard the sounds of spiked platforms smashing onto the floor from past the bottom of the stairs, which instinctively made him cringe. “Lovely, this again,” he muttered to himself. He made his way downstairs, and soon reached the dreaded obstacle in question. He tried not to jump as the spiked platforms slammed right down before him, and he was certain they had claimed the lives of several unlucky adventurers. What concerned him was the rear platforms came down first, which would make avoiding them a bit more difficult. He scowled in response, as he wished he could simply jump over them, as he'd seen in countless video games. He then growled to himself, and briskly shook his head. “What am I thinking,” he chided himself, “this is no game. This is real,” he concluded, as he watched the platforms recede towards the ceiling. Once they'd gotten high enough, he quickly broke into a sprint. He'd just gotten past them as they slammed down behind him once more. “Whoa!” he cried out as he jumped involuntarily. He stumbled a couple of steps, then stopped to have looked back. The Japanese teenager grimaced as he realized how close he'd come to being crushed by the deadly traps. “Man, that was too close.”

He continued to the end of the hall, where he found two doors. One he remembered was the exit, while the other led to a sitting room. He looked to the door on his right, and scowled as he recalled what happened last time he entered it. “Screw you,” he remarked, and then took the door before him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma found himself in the statue room again, still a bit shaken over his close brush with death. He barely had a chance to have planned his next move before three deadly crimson blades arose before the door straight ahead. He looked back, and saw the way he'd come had also been barred. He then looked to the far right, and saw that door had been blocked as well. “Shoot, it's a trap!” he exclaimed.

At that moment, a cracking sound came from amongst the statues. He immediately manifested his Unholy Crucifix and turned towards them. Once he did, he watched as two of the supposed statues freed themselves from their pedestals and flew into the air, supported by their large wings. “What the-” he exclaimed in shock.

“Surprise!” the annoying voice of the bat announced as he flew into view. “Here we have the mythical Gargoyles, true goliaths in their own right, and they're not named after New York suburbs. You'll have to be a real firebrand to take these guys down, dechu!”

“You're not helping,” Souma replied with a annoyed glare as the flying rodent disappeared once more. He then turned to his attention to the airborne enemies, a fierce look in his gray eyes. “Eat this!” he called out, as he summoned the power of his Axe Armor soul and hurled a large double bladed axe at his enemies. The monster on the left swatted it away with his claw, and the summoned weapon embedded itself in the wall beside it, and dissipated. “Hey, no fair!” the Japanese teenager protested, livid that his attack had been parried. He then watched as its counterpart flew upwards, and then dove towards him at blinding speed. “ _ **WHOA!**_ ” the enigmatic youth exclaimed as he dove to the side, crying out as he felt himself grazed.

Souma quickly rose to his knees, and favored his injured side. He inhaled sharply, and hoped the monster hadn't struck any of his vital organs with his attack. He grimaced as he felt warm blood under his hand. “Man, he's faster than he looks,” he remarked. The white-haired youth then turned to his left, and saw the other gargoyle had closed in on him. The stone monster reared back with its claws, and Souma quickly tumbled out of the way. Though as he got to his feet, he found himself trapped against one of the statues. His enemy streaked towards him, its claws reared back. The enigmatic youth quickly dodged as the gargoyle slashed the statue and instantly reduced it to rubble. “ _ **WHOA!**_ ” Souma exclaimed, shocked by the immense strength the monster had just demonstrated. The stone demon then turned and lunged at the academy student yet again. Souma quickly dodged to the left, recovered and then countered with a vicious slash across the monster's exposed side, which left a crimson line across but no other visible damage. He moved behind the beast and slashed at its wings, and got kicked in the gut for his efforts, which knocked him into another statue. The white-haired youth groaned as he slumped to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

“Urgh, darn it!” he quipped as he slowly got to his feet. “I barely even scratched him! Man, what does it take to kill these guys?” He looked up, and saw one of the stone demons hovered directly over him. “ _ **WAH!**_ ” he cried out as he quickly dodged to the side. A split second later, he felt a thundering impact behind him. He quickly turned around, and saw the gargoyle struggling to have extricated its taloned foot, which was currently stuck in the floor. “Oho!” he remarked to himself, as he saw he'd acquired a much-needed opening. But before he could've capitalized on it, he felt a murderous intent which rapidly closed in on him. He instinctively dodged to the side, and watched as the second gargoyle streaked by him, and crashed into its brethren. The impact of the collision freed the bound monster, but also broke its foot off as a result. “Aha!” Souma exclaimed to himself, as he called upon the power of his Undead Soldier soul, and lobbed a grenade in their direction. The magical device clattered on the ground, and promptly exploded once it reached the stone monsters.

The Gargoyles growled in pain and anger as they turned towards Souma, damaged and blackened by the explosion, yet clearly still alive. “Darn it,” the white-haired youth muttered, a bit annoyed that they hadn't been killed as he'd hoped. “ _But now I know they can be hurt,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _I just need another chance to finish them off._ ” The more intact gargoyle then flew up near the ceiling, far out of Souma's reach. It then dove towards him, both feet fully extended. “Whoa!” the white-haired youth exclaimed as he quickly dodged to the side, and narrowly escaped its attack. He then countered with a reverse slash with his blade, hoping to sever its taloned feet. However, his attempt quickly proved futile, as his crimson sword was unable to penetrate its stone exterior. “Darn it!” He was promptly kicked in the face, and knocked against another statue.

The white-haired youth groaned in pain, and held his aching face. He then let his hand brush against the hard surface behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw he'd collided with the dichotomous statue in the center of the room, which he'd just stained with his blood. Souma then turned back to his enemies, frustrated by his lack of progress. “Enough of this!” he snapped, as he channeled his dark power into his blade. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” His blade transformed into a jade katana, and he reared back and unleashed a slew of green crescent blades. The gargoyles were nailed by the onslaught, and were substantially damaged, but not as much as Souma had expected. “Just die already!” he snapped impatiently as he unleashed another slew of crescent blades, which left serious cracks in their stone hides yet still didn't destroy them. He was about to have fired another volley, when the less damaged monster rushed in, its claws reared back. The white-haired instinctively held his sword in a defensive position, and though he managed to parry its claws, he was nonetheless brutally knocked back into the statue behind him.

The Japanese teenager groaned wearily as he slumped to the floor, his spine badly jarred from the numerous impacts. “I'm really getting sick of this!” he remarked in displeasure, as he grit his teeth and looked up to his left, barely able to have ignored the pain enough to have kept his eyes open. Once he did he saw the gargoyles hovering menacingly over him, their physical condition not much better than his own. “Man, I need to make this thing sharper, so I can reduce these idiots to pebbles!”

With a fierce growl, he slammed the pommel of his katana on the floor, and willed himself to his feet. No sooner than he did that he saw the stone monsters moved in to have flanked him. The less damaged one closed in on him with a diving kick. He tried to have deflected it with his sword, but got knocked to the floor again. He looked up, and saw the other gargoyle directly above him, and looked it like planned to have delivered the final blow. Souma quickly rolled to the side, and the stone beast's claw embedded itself in the floor where he once laid. He rolled to his feet, and unleashed another volley of crescent blades, which made the cracks in its body even deeper. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw the second monster behind him, its wings flapping rapidly. He instinctively rolled to the side, and the gargoyle dove down feet first into its brethren. Souma quickly summoned another magical grenade, and lobbed it between the disoriented pair. The white-haired youth covered his face as a huge explosion ensued.

Once the explosion subsided, Kurusu Souma looked forth, and saw one of the gargoyles had been destroyed, while the other was severely damaged. The sole monster screamed in rage, and exuded an immense murderous intent as it turned back towards the Japanese teenager and lunged towards him. The enigmatic youth tried to have dodged the blow, but cried out as he felt himself slashed across the side. “Shoot, he's gotten faster!” he spoke through his pain, as he favored his injured side. “I need to end this quick. _**REVERT!**_ ” His katana transformed into its previous state, and he channeled his energy into the sword, which elongated and crackled with his dark power. The gargoyle turned back towards him, and Souma instinctively dodged as it lunged in for another attack. The stone monster completely missed him, and the wounded teenager waited for it to have turned back towards him. Once it did, he released the stored energy within the Unholy Crucifix in one massive surge of energy. The flying gargoyle was nailed head on, yet despite the massive damage it had sustained, it continued towards Souma regardless. The white-haired youth fell back onto the floor, and the mortally wounded monster passed over him, collided with the wall and broke into pieces.

The Japanese teenager groaned wearily as he sat up, his body wracked with pain. “Is it finally over,” he asked wearily, as he examined his numerous injuries.  


Suddenly, a unearthly aura resonated within the room, one that seemed to have been comprised of both light and darkness. Souma looked about the area, and saw the aura came from the dichotomous statue, which glowed ominously before his sight. “What the!” he exclaimed fearfully, as he knew the power he felt was far beyond anything he'd encountered since he entered the castle, and the stricken youth knew he was in no condition for such an enemy.

“ _ **Ye who doth seeketh the Throne of Darkness,**_ ” a twisted dual voice came from the statue, which sounded like an angelic and demonic voice speaking in unison, “ _ **thou must overcometh four guardians, before thou shalt claimeth thine desire. Findest mine images, to seeketh them out.**_ ”

The malevolent aura faded, as did its unholy luminescence, which left an inert statue behind. The Japanese teenager continued to stare at the statue, greatly troubled by what he'd just heard. “Four guardians,” he spoke to himself, and then sighed in relief. “Man, am I glad that's over.” He looked into his pouch, and pulled out the first aid kit he'd acquired from the undead soldiers. “I'm definitely gonna need this,” he remarked, as he removed his coat and black shirt, which revealed his painful wounds. He took out the roll of bandages, and wrapped them around his side. After a few moments, he stopped to have admired his handiwork. “A pity middle school never taught first aid, could've probably done it better, but this will have to do.” He briefly looked about the area, and saw no imminent threats about him. “Looks like I'm done here, time to move.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma returned to the large five-sided room, more than a bit battered after his fight against the gargoyles. No sooner than he returned that he found three undead soldiers before him, all armed with deadly knives, and machine guns slung over their shoulders. “Oh shoot,” the white-haired youth remarked as he manifested his crimson blade. “Need to make this quick.”

He lobbed a magical grenade towards the oncoming enemies, which exploded in the midst of them. Not wasting any time, the Japanese teenager moved in, and targeted the nearest enemy. He parried the monster's knife, then slashed it hard across the chest, which cut through its protective armor and damaged it noticeably. He then stepped forward and followed up with a reverse slash, which neatly decapitated the undead soldier, and its body caught flame and collapsed on the floor. As he turned to the next enemy, he saw it had already begun to lunge for him, so he instinctively leaned to the side, and the attacking knife barely missed him. The Japanese teenager quickly recovered and drove his sword right into the monster's torso, essentially impaling the undead foe. He channeled more energy into the blade, which lengthened and crackled as a result. He then cleaved upwards with his sword, which cut through the monster's chest, neck, and head. The white-haired youth then brought it down in one final stroke, and the former soldier joined its comrades in death. The academy student then turned to the final enemy, who'd reached for the automated weapon slung over his shoulder. “I don't think so!” he shouted, and moved in with a reverse roundhouse kick, which knocked him to the side but failed to have disarmed him. “Burn away!” Souma shouted, as he launched a huge fireball via his Flame Demon soul, which caught the soldier dead on. As it began to burn, he slashed at it repeatedly until it was completely engulfed in flames. As its burning body collapsed on the ground, its soul shot forth and was absorbed by Souma's dark power.

The white-haired youth heard an object hitting the floor after the monster had died. He looked down, and saw another first aid kit. “This will help,” he remarked, then a frown crossed his features, “but I wanted that machine gun! Man, they gotta drop one sooner or later.”

Souma claimed the item, and placed it in his pouch. He then made his way up the staircase to the landing above. He looked to the door ahead, and remembered it led back the way to the old tower he'd previously ascended. The Japanese teenager habitually tried the handle, but found the door refused to open, much like many of the others he'd attempted to open. “Lame,” he remarked with a sour look, annoyed by the obstacle. He then looked about the area, and saw the only other available door was the one on the landing to right of him. With a dubious expression, he headed towards the unobstructed exit.

Suddenly, a figure broke through the window and landed in his path. And though he heard glass shattering, he oddly found no broken window fragments on the floor. It turned towards him, and Souma saw it was one of the knight figures from the window. “What the!” he exclaimed, shocked that the surprise attack. He quickly shook off his surprise, and smirked as his enemy approached him, its sword in hand. “Ha! This guy's made of glass, he'll be easy pickings.” He rushed towards his oncoming opponent and unleashed a heavy vertical slash. Unfortunately, the knight blocked the attack with his own blade, and pushed Souma off with highly unexpected strength, which staggered him back several paces. “What the!” the startled youth exclaimed, and quickly brought up his own blade as the knight rushed in with a vicious attack. Though the Japanese teenager managed to have blocked it, the sheer force of the blow sent him to the unforgiving stone floor.

“ _ **OW!**_ ” he exclaimed as he felt his spine had been jarred from the impact. “What the heck, how can he be so strong, he's made of freakin' glass!” He never had the chance to have discerned the answer, as he saw the knight reared back for a vertical strike. He quickly rolled to the side, as the knight's blade crashed down behind him.

Souma got to his feet, and gasped as he saw his opponent's attack had left a small gash in the floor. “Shoot!” he declared, and quickly realized he was in for a hard battle. With that, he called upon the power of his Bone Demon soul, and a suit of bladed skeletal armor appeared upon him. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” he shouted, and his crimson blade transformed into a jade katana. He also called on the Minotaur soul for extra strength, and glared sternly at his enemy. “Let's do this.”

Grasping his sword with both hands, he swung his sword in a vicious arc and unleashed a slew of deadly crescent blades. They struck the oncoming enemy, but none of them inflicted any visible damage. Many of them shattered upon its supposedly glass surface. “No way!” he exclaimed, shocked that his attack was completely ineffective. He released another barrage, but got the same results. The glass knight closed in on him and unleashed a heavy slash, and Souma barely had enough time to have parried the blow. He struggled to have pushed his enemy's blade back, and grimaced at the immense strength his supposedly fragile opponent possessed. The white-haired youth tried to have kicked him away, but wound up moving himself a lot more than his enemy. As he continued to stumble, the knight moved in with a vicious slash that knocked his katana out of his hands. As Souma gasped in surprise, his enemy followed up with another heavy slash, which left a huge gash in his armor as well as his chest, just as his katana clattered to the floor.

Souma backed away several steps, his hand upon his bleeding chest. “No way!” he exclaimed in disbelief. “He cut through my armor like it was butter!” His horrified eyes eyed the glass sword in his enemy's hands, which still dripped with his blood. Never did he imagine that such a weapon could've been so powerful. He quickly looked about, and saw his crucifix on the ground. He quickly surmised the magical weapon reverted to its base form when it was knocked from his grasp. The white-haired youth looked ahead, and saw his enemy closing in on him again. With a frightened gasp, he dove to the side as his enemy slashed at him once more. “Eat this!” Souma shouted, and then he unleashed a huge fireball as he fell to the floor. Though the flame attack connected, the damage it did was all but negligible. “Aw come on!” he complained, badly wounded as well as severely frustrated. His opponent didn't respond verbally, but moved towards him with his sword upraised. “ _ **CRAP!**_ ” Souma cried out as he rolled to the side, and the knight's blade struck his previous position, leaving a small gash behind.

Souma quickly got to his knees, and scanned his surroundings. He found his crucifix nearby, and he quickly reclaimed the artifact. Though he became armed again, he felt his dark power was running dangerously low. He looked to his damaged armor, and quickly learned the reason. “Shoot!” he exclaimed, and quickly dispelled it. Though the drain on his power had stopped, his situation was still very dire. “Oh man, this is bad. At this rate I'll lose myself again. But what else can I do, he's too strong!”

At that moment, the sound of creaking wood came from the far end of the landing. Souma looked past the glass knight, and saw the door had opened on its own accord. He looked between the offered exit and his enemy several times, as he considered the options before him. As he continued to ponder the situation, the knight charged him again. He raced past its left side, and then made a beeline for the door.

  
*-*-*-*  


No sooner than he'd passed through the doorway that the exit behind him slammed shut. He pressed himself against the door, and paused to have caught his breath. “Man, good thing he wasn't very fast, or I might not have-” He paused in mid-sentence, and then grimaced painfully, as he realized he'd seen another reason why Dracula's Castle was so deadly.

His gray eyes looked down to the grievous wound on his chest, as saw blood seeping in between his fingers. “Oh man, and I just bandaged myself up earlier.” He produced his remaining first aid kit, and went about bandaging his ghastly wound. After a few moments, he managed to have stopped the bleeding, but felt his health was in dire straits. “I'd better find another Potion soon, or Eucliwood, or it's not gonna be pretty.”

Souma then looked about, and found himself in the corner of a large rectangular room. Along the wall to his right were a series of windows, through which the eerie light outside filtered through. Fortunately, though none of them were stained glass, so he was certain he wouldn't run into any more glass knights, which he found a very welcome relief. He looked to his immediate surroundings, and saw there were heavy steel doors along the wall to his left, and he feared there were more enemies behind them. The longer end of the room was completely lined with more steel doors, along with some at the far end as well as a regular wooden door, flanked by two burning braziers. He cautiously made his way towards it, his Unholy Crucifix already drawn in case more monsters attacked him. After several moments, he painfully made his way to the other end, surprised that he wasn't attacked in the meantime. He tried the door, and it opened without any difficulty. With a sigh of relief, he made his way through.

Said relief quickly abated, when he saw much of the next room was seemingly on fire. “Whoa!” he cried out, as he took great care to have avoided being burned. He looked around fearfully, and saw the room was shaped in a semicircle, and had a door to the left, which was barred by flames. The exit on the far end was also similarly obstructed. Near the right wall was what appeared to have been an elevator, though it too was surrounded by seething flames. “Oh man, are you kidding me?!” he remarked in exasperation. “You mean I have to go back?” He groaned in pain and aggravation, as he knew he was in no condition for any serious battling. Though he also knew he was left with little recourse, so with a heavy heart, he went to have retraced his steps.

“Hold on,” he spoke wearily as he stopped in mid-step. “Before that-” He reached into his pouch, and pulled out the vial of red liquid. “Let's hope this helps.” He imbibed the crimson fluid, which felt strangely soothing to him, as he felt his magic being restored. After a few moments, the sensation stopped. And while he realized he'd replenished some of his dark power, the tonic did nothing for his health. “Oh man,” he muttered, and then made his way back.

He returned to the large rectangular room, and the door behind him promptly slammed shut. He spun around with a gasp, and instantly grabbed for the handle. Though after after attempts, he found the door refused to open. “Shoot, it's a trap!” As if to confirm his statement, several of the steel doors around the exterior of the room opened up, and from them emerged a group of bipedal reptilian creatures, taller and more muscular and regular humans. They had purple scaly skin, and somewhat long tails that dragged behind them. “You gotta be kidding me,” Souma spoke with a weary expression, as he drew his Unholy Crucifix. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” he shouted, as his crimson blade transformed into a jade katana. “Eat this!” He swung his sword across, and released a wave of emerald crescent blades that cut into his slow-moving enemies, which wounded them decently. “Have another!” he shouted as he released another assault. Though before it struck, the closest monster expectorated a sickly-looking liquid, that splashed onto his shoulder.

Kurusu Souma gagged in response, and not just from the noxious smell, but from the burning sensation on his skin as well as his waning health. “Shoot, poison!” he exclaimed, and felt his strength had been affected as well. As he struggled to have retained his footing, the reptilian beasts closed in on him, and raked him with their sharp claws. “No, it can't end like this!” he uttered in despair, as his vision became blurred, and he sensed his life-force ebbing away with each attack.

At that moment, his dark power flared up again, and filled his heart with hatred and indignation. “Miserable worms!” he snarled at his enemies, as his eyes glowed a vengeful shade of red. He concentrated his unholy energy, and released it in one massive burst. The monsters were sent flying across the room, their lives extinguished from the awesome display of demonic power. Four of them released sizable red spheres, which shot into the possessed Souma's body.

The Japanese teenager collapsed to his knees as he regained control, all but completely exhausted. He looked about the room, and saw no sign of the monsters that had assailed him. “Oh man, it happened again. My power-”

“ _You need to be more careful,_ ” a menacing voice spoke within his mind, “ _lest your ignorance be the death of you._ ”

“W-w-what,” Souma asked, startled by the voice in his head. “Who's there?! Who are you?!”

“ _You shall find out soon enough, provided you live that long. Now go._ ”

The gravely wounded youth groaned in pain, and struggled to have pulled himself to his feet. Though his vision was blurred, he barely made out a steel door that remained open. He stumbled his way towards it, and tried to look inside. He winced painfully, and managed to make out a lever inside the holding chamber. “I wonder, could it be?” He pulled it down, and waited for several seconds. After several more seconds, he saw nothing had occurred. “Aw man,” he muttered, and tried to have recalled his surroundings. “It must be,” he began tentatively, “this way,” he concluded as he pointed to his left. He stumbled towards the end of the room, and felt about the wall. He soon found the exit, which finally yielded to his touch and opened.

Souma made his way inside, as he felt himself growing weaker by the moment. “Oh no... the posion... it wasn't-” He stopped in mid-sentence, and tried to have taken in his surroundings. Though everything was covered in a bloody haze, he barely made out a peaceful blue luminescence on the left side of the room, which he believed was a safe haven. “Ah, finally!” he spoke in relief, and stumbled his way towards the door. He desperately pushed on it with his fading strength, and then stumbled inside.

On the other side of the door, he saw the familiar image of his roommate before him. “Eucliwood,” he spoke weakly, as he lurched forward and collapsed onto the statue.

“ _Souma,_ ” a girl's voice asked within his mind. “ _Souma!_ ” she repeated, as he slid down the statue, and his surroundings grew black. “ **SOUMA!** ”

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma groaned wearily as his eyes opened again. He found himself on his side upon the ground, as blood ran from a grievous wound on his chest. “What the,” he asked, and strained have looked upwards. Once he did he saw a more familiar nighttime sky above him. “How'd I get outside?” The sounds of screaming reached his ears, and he felt dark magic in the area. “What's going on?”

" **Powers of the Underworld, I command thee!** " a powerful, echoing voice spoke from nearby. " **Lend your strength to these hallowed grounds!** "

The gravely wounded youth gasped in horror, and lifted himself lightly off the ground. “What the, was that-”

" **Powers of darkness I beseech thee!** " the same voice called out. " **Accept this offering of rage and blood!** "

He looked over his shoulder, and finally made out friends, who fought vengefully against a purple-robed man and a sinister woman in a long black skirt and a pink corset. He made out the form of his roommate, who charged at the cadaverous man, seething hatred in her eyes as the very ground warped beneath her feet. “Eucliwood, stop!”

" **Essence of Villers, I call upon thee!** " the silver-haired girl continued as she charged at Shaft. " **Release the barrier between dimensions!** "

Souma gasped in horror, as he remembered what the Necromancer had told him about the power of her voice, which was apparently being used for a truly malefic purpose. The sound of unnatural thunder came from the skies above, and he saw a large magic circle around the entire area. Though despite that, he feared the worst was yet to come. Though the most disturbing thing about the phenomenon was that Eucliwood was chanting while simultaneous trying to kill the dark priest in her midst, as if she was being compelled to do the former. The Japanese teenager struggled to rise from the ground, but his severely wounded body refused to have accommodated him. “No, she can't! I have to... stop her!”

" **Powers of the cosmos, hear my plea!** " Eucliwood announced as she went after Shaft again. " **Grant me the keys of Space and Time!** "

The white-haired youth gasped in response, as he felt a titanic influx of otherworldly energy. He looked to the skies above, and saw unnatural fissures had begun to appear, glowing with the same energy, as the unearthly lightning continued to crash down. The magic circle soon glowed with a rainbow-colored aura, as did its seemingly unknowing caster. “No, stop!” he cried out as he reached towards his friends, who seemed completely lost in hatred. “Eucliwood, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Seraphim, _**STOP!**_ ”

" **Sol, Moon, Earth, align!** " the Necromancer called out, and stretched her small hands out to the heavens. "Bring forth the essence of darkness!"

“Align?!” Souma exclaimed with a horrified look. “But that'll cause-”

Suddenly, the nighttime skies all but instantly turned to day, as the sun abruptly rose into the sky. It soon stopped its ascent, and slowly turned black as the moon moved over it. A massive earthquake shook the area, though the unwitting combatants continued on, undaunted by the tremor that rocked the fields.

“No way!” the Japanese teenager. “They actually created a solar eclipse?!” He then turned to his spellbound roommate, who seemed oblivious to her actions. He then looked up, and saw the form of a familiar castle within the eclipse. “Oh no!” he cried out, as he feared he knew what was about to occur. “ _ **NO!**_ ”  


"Black sun I abjure thee!" Eucliwood called out to the chaotic skies above. "Redeem thyself and release thine prisoner, UNTO THE EARTH!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

The massive earthquake became even more violent, as the eclipse glowed with a incomprehensible demonic aura. Souma found himself too frightened for words, as he never imagined such horrible power existed.

“Souma!” a girls' voice cried out to him. He looked forth, and saw his roommate before him. “ _ **SOUMA!**_ ” He felt himself lifted from the ground, and carried a short distance. A split second later, a titanic explosion of negative energy erupted behind them.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma awoke with a start, as he felt his surroundings being violently shaken, which made him roll onto his back. After several intense moments, the tremor subsided, and the white-haired youth paused to have caught his breath. He then gasped, as he realized he actually was breathing again. “I'm... alive?” He looked down at himself, and saw his ghastly wounds had been fully headed, and his dark power had been restored. He then looked over his shoulder, to the immortalized image of the Necromancer. “Eucliwood, she saved me, once more.”

He groaned as he regained his footing, glad that his faraway roommate had helped him in his time of need. He went towards the statue, and held its right gauntlet with both hands.

“ _Souma,_ ” the silver-haired girl's voice spoke worriedly in his mind, “ _are you alright?_ ”

“I am now,” the Japanese teenager replied with a grateful smile, “thanks to you.”

He heard a heavy sigh within his mind, which he knew came from Eucliwood. “ _That was too close, what happened to you?_ ”

“I ran into some really tough enemies. Those gargoyles were tough enough, with their stone bodies and all. But that glass knight, I thought he would've been easy.” He lowered his head in shame he recalled the dreadful battle. “And boy was I wrong.”

“ _Souma, how do you know he was made out of glass?_ ”

“Because he was a part of the window before he attacked me. But geez! I couldn't even put a scratch on him! And then he cut through my Bone Demon Armor like it was nothing! I mean what's the deal?!”

“ _Souma,_ ” the Necromancer replied in a lightly chiding voice, “ _this is why I told you not to rely on what you know. Remember when I told you that my power can alter reality?_ ”

“Well yeah but-” He then realized what she meant, and groaned in chagrin.

“ _Exactly, it can make glass stronger than titanium. And since most of my power is currently housed within the castle, it affects all the enemies within.”_

“ _ **ALL**_ the enemies?!” Souma exclaimed in disbelief.

“ _Exactly, so_ please,” the ageless girl implored, “ _choose your fights more carefully. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again._ ”

The white-haired youth hummed in response. “I'm sorry I made you worry, I'll definitely avoid any more of those guys.”

“ _Please do,_ ” the Necromancer replied insistently, “ _but if you're left with no choice but to fight them, use something like a mace or a warhammer. Swords aren't very effective against such sturdy monsters._ ”

“But swords are so cool!” Souma all but whined in protest, “I like swords!”

“ _What good is being cool if you can't hurt your enemies?_ ”

“Uhhhh,” he replied in a droning voice, as he desperately tried to have formulated a rebuttal. “But they're so cool!”

“ _Will it still be cool when it breaks on a monster immune to sword damage?_ ”

“Immune to sword damage?!” Souma shot back, practically insulted by the accusation. “Impossible! Nothing can withstand my big shiny sword!”

A weary sigh came from the other end of the communication. “ _Try not to be too disappointed when you're proven wrong. And try to live long enough to learn from it._ ”

“Hey! Take that back! Ain't nothing here that can break my awesome sword! Because it's... so awesome!”

There was dead silence on the other end.

“Eucliwood,” Souma asked, and got no response. “Eucliwood, are you there?” Again he was greeted with silence. “Hey, come on! Don't be like that! Seriously, I'll get through this and come back to you! So have a little faith in me! Please?”

“ _It's not that I don't believe in you,” the silver-haired girl finally replied, “ _but if you're not going to listen, then why should I waste my time?”__

“Hey!” the white-haired youth shot back, livid at the dismissive remark. “Take that back! You're starting to sound like Moka!”

“ _Be thankful I'm more tolerant, Moka wouldn't have stopped with just silence._ ”

The Japanese teenager groaned in response, as he envisioned the displeased countenance of his late fiancé in his mind. “ _You dare ignore my advice,_ ” she asked, her fangs bared in anger. “ _Even if you're my betrothed, I will not hold back._ **MINOHODO WO SHIRE!** ” she shouted, and followed up with a rising kick. Souma imagined taking it right under the chin, and involuntarily released his hold on the state and fell to the floor.

The enigmatic youth groaned as he sat up. Even though he only imagined being struck, he held his chin regardless. “Yeah, she definitely wouldn't have put up with it.”  


“ _You're right,_ ” a soft voice spoke in his mind.

“ _ **WHOA!**_ ” Souma exclaimed as he leaped to his feet. He looked around frantically for several seconds, clearly spooked by the voice in his head. After that, he exhaled in embarrassment, and then took hold of the statue's hand again.

“ _Are you alright,” the silver-haired girl asked quizzically._

“Yeah, I'm sorry Eucliwood, I didn't mean to blow you off or anything.”

“ _You didn't need to act it out._ ”

“I guess.” At that moment, a troubling thought came to his mind. “Wait, you actually _saw_ that?”

“ _Not clearly, though hopefully that'll come in time. Then I can mentally map out the castle in case I need to find you. Even if it means defying Arikado-san, I fear there'll be some challenges you won't be able to overcome alone._ ”

Souma hummed to himself, troubled by the prospect. Even though he found himself agreeing with his roommate, he didn't want to put her in needless danger. Though in that instance, he decided to keep his decision to himself, for the time being. “I'll be going now,” he finally spoke aloud, “and once I'm done here, I'll be back for you.” Before he turned to leave, he recalled what happened a few minutes before. “Hold on.”

“ _Was is it, Souma?_ ”

“While I was out cold on the floor, I felt... something, woke me up. It was like an earthquake or, or an explosion. Did you feel anything, Eucliwood?”

“ _Yes, I did feel that explosion. And I fear it occurred somewhere near your location. So please, be careful._ ”

The white-haired youth nodded in response. “I will.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma made his way out of the safe haven, and considered the paths before him. There was the door to his right that went back the way he came, the door to his left, and the elevator at the far end of the room. “Screw that!” he remarked as he scowled at the mechanical transport before him. He made his way to the left, opened the door and passed through.

On the other side, he found a short staircase, that led to a square landing with two more staircases, one that went down to the left, and another that rose to a second landing. He hummed to himself, as he held his chin. “I wonder, have I been here before?”

Almost on cue, a thundering noise came from past the downward staircase, followed by three more. He curiously made his way downstairs, and saw the corridor turned left. Once he did he saw four familiar spiked platforms, which slammed down from the ceiling. “Shoot, I have been here before!” he remarked with a chagrined. “Oh man, that means I have to use that killer elevator! Urgh, this sucks.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma retraced his steps, and returned to the elevator room. “I am so not looking forward to this,” he muttered to himself, as he pushed the button on the console. The grated doors opened, and the disgruntled youth made his way inside the car. He then pushed the only button on the console, and screamed in terror as it immediately plummeted. A split second later, it came to a sudden stop, which jarred Souma and made him collapse in a heap on the hard metal floor. “I... hate... these... things... so... much,” he spoke with a pained and vexed look.

He made his way out of the elevator car, and found a small walkway around it, shaped like a semicircle, along with a door in the center. He made his way around fully to the left, but found nothing. He then headed to the right, and found a bottle filled with blue liquid, hovering above the floor. “Oh great,” Souma grumbled as he put his hands on his hips, “ _now_ you give me another Potion! Could've used it earlier, you know!” He gave his head a disgusted shake, and then procured the healing item. The frustrated teenager then made his way towards the only exit, and passed through.

Souma found himself in a long hallway, with small open windows on both sides. He also saw two braziers beside the door he'd just entered, another pair halfway up the hall, and two more by the door at the far end. He hummed to himself, manifested his Unholy Crucifix, and smashed the braziers immediately beside him. Once he did, instead of releasing magic, two small sacks were left in their wake. He inspected the first sack, which had five golden coins. He found the second was filled with twenty coins. “Cool!” he exclaimed, and placed the acquired gold into his pouch.

The white-haired youth then proceeded down the corridor, which was illuminated by an eerie light that seemed to have come from outside. Suddenly, a swarm of bats descended from the ceiling and flew straight at him. “Get lost!” he snapped as he slashed at his enemies, which decimated a good portion of them. A second slash killed the rest, and two of their souls were absorbed into his body. “Hrm,” he remarked, as he knew the Bat soul wasn't as useful as the others he'd collected.

Before he could've continued, three clouds of black mist arose from the floor. From the evil-looking smoke appeared three armored skeletons, with horned helmets and deadly-looking spears. “Eat this!” he snapped as he hurled a large fireball at the first skeleton, via his Flame Demon soul. The monster immediately caught flame and began to burn, and Souma rushed in with two deadly slashes, which rent the undead enemy asunder. The second enemy twirled its spear and sought to thrust it into Souma's side. The Japanese teenager deftly moved to the side, and nailed it with three deadly slashes, which reduced it to a pile of bones. He turned to the last enemy, and lobbed a magical grenade in its direction. The explosive detonated upon contact with the monster, which all but destroyed it. Souma moved in with a vicious slash, which proved to have been the fatal blow.

Kurusu Souma looked to the defeated enemies, and realized none of them had released any souls, or left anything behind. “Man, this sucks,” he remarked with a disappointed scowl, and made his way forward. He soon reached the first window, and looked in the direction of the light. Once he did, he saw the remains of a large magical explosion, in the midst of what appeared to have been a sprawling garden maze. “Holy smokes!” he exclaimed, shocked by the power that still remained. Privately, he knew he didn't want to encountered whatever caused the explosion in the distance.

He continued down the hall, and soon another swarm of bats flew down from the ceiling and attacked him. He quickly dispatched them with two quick slashes, and kept going. He soon reached the middle of the corridor, and he smashed the two braziers beside him, and absorbed their magic. “Ah, that always helps.”

The enigmatic youth continued to the second set of windows, when another group of three spear-wielding skeletons appeared. “Man, they just keep coming,” he grumbled, and then concentrated his dark power into his sword. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” he shouted, and released his blade's second form. He channeled more power into his jade katana, as crackles of energy shot around it. He then swung his blade in a wide arc, which released a slew of significantly larger crescent blades, that utterly decimated the enemies before him. “Whew!” he remarked, as he realized he'd expended a lot of energy with his enhanced attack. “I shouldn't waste these attacks on such small fry.” He then made an incredulous noise, as he realized what he'd just said. “Now I'm starting to sound like Moka.” The white-haired youth then sighed morosely, as he knew he'd never see his close friend again. “I need to keep going, for her sake, for all their sakes.”

He made his way towards the end of the hallway, where the only exit lied. But before he could've reached it, another cloud of black smoke arose from the floor. And from it emerged a powerful figure in huge green armor, with a spiked ball and chain in hand that was three times the size of Souma's head. “Man, I do not want to get hit by that,” he remarked, as he warily eyed the deadly implement in his opponent's hand. He got into a defensive position as his enemy approached, and shook the whole corridor with his heavy footsteps. “Um, is this really a good idea,” he asked himself, as he feared his enemy might be too strong for him at the moment. Moreover, the corridor was rather narrow, which left little room for movement. The heavily-armored knight swung its weapon rapidly overhead, and Souma immediately jumped back. The knight slammed his weapon onto the ground, and the entire corridor was violently jolted, which caused the Japanese teenager to have lost his footing, and he fell onto his butt.

“ _ **SHOOT!**_ ” he exclaimed, as he unequivocally knew his opponent was far too strong for him. He quickly got to his feet, turned around and ran towards the rear exit. However, once he reached the end of the corridor, his pace slowed to a stop, as he saw the much-needed exit was missing. “What the! Where'd the _**door**_ go?!” he demanded incredulously. “Come on! This is _**NOT FUNNY!**_ ” he screamed as he pounded on the wall where the door had been, but to no avail.

He then looked back, and saw his enemy lumbering towards him. Though it would've taken the knight close to a minute to reach him, that did nothing to have alleviated his plight. “Great! Now what do I do?” He quickly considered his options, and realized the door at the other end still remained. “Hah, guess I'll have to avoid this one.”

The Japanese teenager warily made his way back towards his enemy, his blade at the ready. As he drew close, the knight swung his weapon rapidly overhead. Souma charged forth with a fierce battle cry, his crimson blade raised overhead. He then dispelled his weapon, got into a crouch and tumble rolled in between the monsters' legs, as its weapon slammed heavily on the floor. The enigmatic youth then headed for the door, but then felt his hopes dim dramatically as he saw the only exit was boarded up. “What the hell is this?!” he exclaimed, frustrated by the unending obstacles thrown in his path. He then called upon the power of his Flame Demon soul, and reared back with his right hand. “ _ **BURN AWAY!**_ ” he shouted, as he unleashed a huge fireball which collided with the barred entry, and then dissipated. “Give me a break!” he snapped, incensed by the stubborn door before him. “ _ **BURN AWAY!**_ ” he shouted as he unleashed another fireball, which unfortunately fared no better than its predecessor. “ _ **ARGH!**_ ” Souma all but screamed in rage as he shook his fists into the air. “I've had it with doors that won't open! I should let that other guy take over so he can blast this stupid door to bits!”

Though he was practically seething with rage, there was no sign that his dark alter ego would manifest.

“Oh come on!” the enigmatic youth pleaded. “Just blast open this door, that's all I'm asking of you!”

The silence within his soul was deafening. He would've made another plea, but then heard the footsteps of his enemy, which drew nearer by the moment. He slowly turned around, and saw the knight moving within striking distance of him, which forced him back against the door. The huge armored figure began to spin his spiked mace overhead, and Souma gasped as he realized he was trapped. As soon as the knight flicked his wrist back, the white-haired youth pressed himself against the side of the corridor, and the mace streaked by him and slammed into the door, which resulted in his side of the hallway shuddering violently, along with the sound of splintering wood.

The Japanese teenager looked back with a sharp inhale, and saw the barred door was visibly damaged from the heavy blow. A pained grimace crossed his features, as he knew didn't want to imagine what would've happened if he'd taken the blow directly. He quickly moved behind the knight, and manifested his crimson blade. “Take this!” he shouted as he grasped his blade with both hands and slashed down the knight's unprotected back. He paused for a moment, and saw a glowing red diagonal line in its armor, but no real damage. He slashed once more, and again saw his efforts were superficial.

The armored foe retaliated with a backhanded blow, which caught him across the face and sent him flying into the wall. He groaned in pain as he slid down the hall, struggling to have retained his hold on his sword. “Ouch! That felt like one of Moka's _kicks!_ ” he exclaimed in horror. He then finally realized that combating his powerful foe was out of the question. As he picked himself off the floor, he saw the knight had turned to him, and began swinging his mace again. “ _ **WAH!**_ ” he cried out and instinctively rolled to the side, as the monster hurled his weapon at his former position.

Souma looked back, and saw a cracked wall where he'd been a couple of moments before. “ _ **GUH!**_ ” he declared in chagrin and backed against the damaged door. As he pressed himself against the wooden surface, an idea came to him. “ _Wait a minute! Maybe if I let_ him _break down this door, I'll be able to escape!_ ” He nodded in response, as he found the idea was sound.

The anxious youth remained against the door as the knight turned towards him, his heavy footsteps shaking the corridor. “ _Okay,_ ” Souma thought to himself. ” _just wait for him to flick his wrist back, and then move._ ” The armored foe slowly approached him, then began spinning his mace overhead. And once he flicked his wrist back, the white-haired youth moved to the side. A split second later, his enemy's weapon smashed against the wall, and the teenager heard more splintering wood. He looked back, and saw the door was badly damaged, the boards all but broken. “ _Alright! Just one more!_ ”

He moved in behind the knight, and then backed up, as he didn't want to get coldcocked again. His enemy soon turned towards him, and lumbered in his direction. The monstrously strong enemy swing his mace rapidly overhead. Souma waited for the right moment, and then rushed forward and rolled between his legs, as his enemy's mace slammed onto the floor behind him. He then rolled up to his feet, and continued towards the all but destroyed door. He turned around, and waited for his enemy's approach. The heavily-armored knight turned towards him, either oblivious or indifferent to Souma's plan. The monster moved within striking range, and swung his mace overhead once more. The Japanese teenager waited for his cue, then quickly dodged to the side. The knight hurled his mace forth, and the youth heard wood being broken as a result. He looked back, and saw the door had been completely destroyed from the concussive impacts. “Later!” he remarked with a smirk as he ducked inside.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back in the statue room, the sound of a bar being lifted came from the other side of one of the doors. A couple of seconds later, said door soon opened, which revealed a man in a pristine white suit, with a matching tie and scarf. “Hmm,” he began as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin, “that strange power I felt, I'm sure it came from this room.” He made his way inside, his short sword at the ready. He saw the remains of a couple of broken statues on the floor, which told him a battle had recently occurred within the room. He knew of a few possible candidates, the most likely one being the boy he'd encountered outside the chapel. He was more than a bit frustrated that the chapel doors wouldn't open for him, but once he'd achieved his objective, he knew it would be elementary.

He made his way into the center of the room, where a truly ghastly statue was located. It was half angelic, half demonic, and curiously stained with blood. He detected a few residual wisps of warped energy from the statue, and realized it was the source of the power he'd sensed earlier. “Hmm, this blood,” he spoke to himself as he examined the statue, “could it be?”

He hummed to himself, and pondered the situation. “If it is his blood, then perhaps I misjudged him. I'd best watch him carefully, it would be most unfortunate if he encountered-” He paused for a moment, as his usually peaceful expression turned ominous. “-that woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I planned to have Souma's first encounter with Yoko in this chapter, but after I fleshed it out, I realized it would've had to wait until later. Hope no one's too disappointed.  
> So now, Souma has reached another area, though not in the way he would've liked. And he's really starting to get tired of difficult doors. He also saw the aftermath of the intense battle between Alucard and Rubi, though he doesn't realize it yet. And he's learned of a cryptic prophecy telling him how to reach the Throne Room. What are these Four Guardians? What is Arikado hiding from him? And will he finally learn not to trust what he knows in this castle?


	16. Really Long Library and a Vampire

Souma found himself in a huge chamber, which looked around thirteen meters squared. It had a high vaulted ceiling, and a wide landing that ran in segments along the perimeter of the room. The section he stood upon extended forth in a semicircle, and was guarded by an expertly-built railing. It ran towards the left wall, where a single door stood. There was no path to the right, though in the northeast part of the room, he could've seen a spiraling staircase that ran down to the floor below. Just beyond the staircase was a door that was clearly beyond his reach. “Hmph, so I have to take the long way around, huh,” the white-haired youth asked with a somewhat perturbed look, “figures.”

He looked towards the floor below, and saw a countless number of bookshelves below. Several of the shelves lined the walls while others formed a pair of vertical rows. Kurusu Souma groaned in response, as he imagined there was a plethora of monsters and traps downstairs, and none of them visible from his vantage point. He then looked towards the far end of the chamber, and saw another walkway that partially ran along the wall. It had a door on the left end, and what appeared to be an open book, situated on a stand upon the opposite end. The enigmatic youth then surveyed the left side of the room, and saw the walkway he stood upon extended to a single door. Along the same wall was another partial walkway, with a door near the far left corner. All the walkways were lined with bookshelves as well.

“So this the library,” he mused, somewhat intimidated by the amount of books in his vicinity. He cringed as he considered just how many tomes the library actually held. Suddenly, an intense headache came over him, which made him groan in pain. “What is this,” he asked, as his surroundings became somewhat blurred. “W-what's going on,” he asked himself, as strange images began to appear in his mind. “I, I should feel nothing but, hate for with worthless castle. And yet,” he went on with a troubled look, “it's almost like I've... been here before.”

Suddenly, his dark power flared up, and Souma found himself unable to will it back. He cried out in pain, as his eyes glowed red.

  
*-*-*-*  


The Japanese teenager found himself in the same room, though his body didn't seem to have been moving on his own accord. Moreover, the ceiling seemed much lower than he remembered, and everything seemed to have been covered in a blood-colored haze.

“I trust you will keep this safe,” a refined yet menacing voice spoke expectantly through Souma's lips.

“ _Whoa!_ ” the white-haired youth thought to himself with a stunned gaze. “ _Was that... me?_ ”

“Oh yes, my lord,” a second voice replied reverently, which sounded very ancient. “This tome shall be stored in the archives, along with the others. I assure you, no one will ever discover it.”

“Make sure of it,” the first speaker responded. “It would be most... unfortunate, if that knowledge fell into the wrong hands. Especially-” A long pause came from the unfamiliar voice that came from Souma's throat. “-him.”

“Him?!” his associate exclaimed in shock. “You don't mean-”

“Yes, he shall not sleep forever. One day he _will_ awaken, and if he ever becomes knowledgeable of the secrets within that tome, he will stop at nothing to bring them about.”

A startled gasp came from nearby. “He would truly go that far,” the second figure inquired in an appalled voice.

“Yes,” the unfamiliar voice spoke impassively. “After all, he is-” he went on, and looked over his shoulder. Souma then saw a diminutive wizened man, with long silvery white hair and matching beard. He wore a long dull red robe on his person, bound at the waist by a simple golden sash, and what looked like a painter's cap on his head. In his long-fingered hands was an ancient-looking book, which the enigmatic youth surmised was filled with dangerous secrets. “-my son.”

  
*-*-*-*  


The area flashed once more, and the crimson haze vanished. Moreover, it had regained its former stature. “What the heck,” Kurusu Souma asked warily, “who was I? And who was that old man, why was he so short? And what was that about, 'my son?'” As he tried to have discerned the answer, the images of his friends' final moments appeared in his mind, which caused him even more anguish. The troubled youth groaned in frustration, and quickly dismissed his current train of thought. “What difference does it make now,” he asked with a bitter scowl. “They're gone, all of them. And I swear,” he went on, as he tightly clenched his fist, “I will avenge them.”

The resolute youth made his way to the edge of the landing, and looked over the railing. “Hmm, perhaps if I leap from here, I can land atop a bookshelf. Yeah, that's it!” he concluded with a confident smile. But before he could've climbed onto the railing, four clouds of black mist materialized before him, which made him back away from the edge. From them emerged a group of winged demonic-looking skeletons, all armed with long spears. “Oh you just had to show up now!” he spoke with an annoyed scowl. “Well I don't have time for you!” The irritated youth channeled his dark power into his blade, which glowed with a powerful aura. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” he shouted, and his crimson blade assumed its second form. He then channeled more energy into his blade, which crackled with emerald energy. “Eat **_THIS!_** ” he shouted as he unleashed a huge wave of emerald crescent blades, which cut through the enemies before him and reduced them to piles of broken bones, which landed on the floor below. “Jerks,” he commented dismissively, and then reverted his sword to its base state.

Souma sighed to himself, elated that the battle was over. He then tucked his weapon into his belt, and headed for the railing again. But before he could've climbed upon it, four more winged skeletons materialized before him. “Aw come on!” he snapped at his enemies, incensed that they'd interfered with him yet again. The closest skeleton hurled a spear at him, and the white-haired youth quickly scampered away. He got to his feet, summoned the power of his Undead Soldier soul, and hurled a magical grenade towards the monsters. He followed up by summoning the power of his Flame Demon soul, and hurled a large fireball at the projectile. Once it made contact, a huge explosion erupted, which blew Souma onto his back as it passed over his prone form.

Once the explosion subsided, the somewhat dazed form of Kurusu Souma slowly raised his head and looked forth. When he did, he saw the enemies had been completely decimated, though a good portion of the railing had been destroyed by the explosion. Moreover, he felt a familiar sensation in his chest, which he quickly grasped. “I must've absorbed another soul,” he spoke to himself.

Suddenly, a numerous a amount of demonic auras manifested in the room. Souma quickly got his feet, and watched as over twenty winged skeletons materialized before him. “Give me a break!” he exclaimed, taken aback by the excessive resistance that had appeared before him. He quickly looked about the area, and saw the unguarded door to his left. He looked between the door and his enemies repeatedly, and quickly made his decision. “Screw this, I'm outta here!” The Japanese teenager frantically ran for the door, threw it open and then slammed it shut behind him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma rushed pressed his back against the door, and paused to have caught his breath. “Geez, what was _that_ about,” he asked with a startled look, shocked that so many enemies had appeared at one time. “I'm definitely not going back that way, guess I have no choice but to go forward.”

The white-haired youth looked about the area, and found himself in a rectangular room, which appeared to have been around five meters by eight meters. He saw four round tables near the right side of the room, each with four chairs tucked underneath. Upon two of the tables were ancient-looking tomes, which looked remarkably thicker than anything he'd seen during his school years. All the walls were lined with bookshelves, and the only exit lied straight ahead of his current position. His somber eyes looked towards the long end of the room, where the tables laid. “This reminds me,” he began in a grave voice, “of the academy.”

As he looked on, he imagined all of his fallen friends, seated at the table along with himself. “ _Hey Souma!_ ” a beautiful pink-haired girl began with a joyful smile. “ _Isn't it fun studying together? How about next time,_ ” she went on, as she nervously tapped her fingertips together, “ _we study in_ my _room._ ”

The Japanese teenager cringed in response, pained that such a plan never came to fruition.

“ _No chance!_ ” a voluptuous teenager rebutted vociferously. “ _Souma's gonna study with me!_ ” she went on, as she pulled his arm between her large breasts. “ _We're gonna spend a lot of, quality time together,_ ” she concluded with a knowing smile.

Souma blushed even brighter, and he instinctively covered his nose.

“ _Yeah right,_ ” a pale purple-haired girl retorted in a soft voice, “ _do you even know_ how _to study?_ ”

“ _Don't you mock me, stalker! I can do anything if I put my mind to it!_ ”

“ _As if, he'll be studying with me, and then we'll plan our family together._ ”

Twin streams of blood erupted from his nostrils in response.

“ _Not a chance, desu!_ ” a young brunette girl in a witch's costume protested vehemently. “ _He's not gonna a family with any other woman except me! And as the smartest one there is,_ ” she went out as she stuck out her chest, “ _I'm the best choice to take of Souma's academic needs!_ ”

“ _You wish!_ ” another brown-haired girl shot back. “ **I'M** _the smartest one there is!_ ” she proclaimed as she jabbed her thumb into her chest. “ _My partner and I will ace all the classes and crush all evildoers, it is our duty as defenders of justice and cuteness!_ ”

“ _Get over yourself!_ ” the cyan-haired girl shot back. “ _I'm not losing my Destined One to_ you, _airhead!_ ”

“ _Who are you calling airhead, boobs for brains?!_ ”

Kurusu Souma sighed in chagrin, as the conversation degenerated into another round of pointless bickering. He groaned sadly, as the images of his fallen friends pained his already wounded heart. “What I wouldn't give,” he said in a barely audible voice, as he wrapped his arms around himself, “to have them all back. Even though they made my life hectic, they also made me happy. Nothing is worse than loneliness.”

The white-haired youth looked ahead, and saw the ghostly images were gone. With a mournful sigh, he slowly made his way towards the tables. Suddenly, the books upon them floated into the air, as they both radiated a dark magical aura, and their pages turned on their own accord. “Shoot!” the suddenly alert Souma declared, and instantly manifested his crimson blade. “I should've known those things were haunted!”

The closest tome radiated a sickly green aura, and a similarly-colored tendril shot forth and struck Souma right in the chest. The white-haired youth groaned in pain, as he felt his life energy being sucked out of his body. “I don't think so!” he snapped, and then leaped into the air and slashed the evil tome twice, as pieces of binding and parchment went flying everywhere. The book began to flip through its pages wildly, and its aura grew at an incredible rate. “Uh oh,” the Japanese teenager remarked, and quickly dove for the floor with a desperate cry. A split second later, a powerful magical explosion erupted behind him, which subsided a couple of moments later.

The enigmatic youth quickly got up, and saw the remaining tome glowed with a strange purple aura. A bolt of lavender energy shot onto the floor, and a spear-wielding armored skeleton materialized before him. “Shoot! They can summon monsters too?!” the troubled youth exclaimed with a shocked expression. He quickly shook off his surprise, and glared at his new enemy. “But it's just this guy, no problem!” As he rushed towards the undead warrior, a spectral blue aura surrounded him. Undaunted, Kurusu Souma slashed at his enemy, only to find his attack completely ineffective. “What the?!” He slashed at it several more times, each with the same negligible results. “What the hell?!” Before he could've learned the answer, his enemy twirled its spear rapidly. “Whoa!” Souma exclaimed as he barely managed to have avoided the oncoming thrust. He quickly counterattacked, but his sword harmlessly bounced off his opponent, as if he'd struck a solid metal wall. “What is this?!” he demanded with a vexed look.

At that moment, he sensed another magical presence in the room. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw another evil tome in the room. “Oh, you've got to be kidding me!” he proclaimed, an aggravated look on his face. “I don't have time for you!” he added, and channeled the power of his Flame Demon soul. “ _ **BURN AWAY!**_ ” he shouted as he unleashed a huge fireball towards the magical tome. The book was struck dead on, and instantly began to burn, as its pages turned wildly. “Ha! That'll teach ya!” Souma remarked with a proud smirk. Suddenly, the burning tome streaked towards him at top speed. “ _ **SHOOT!**_ ” the white-haired youth exclaimed as he brought his sword into a defensive position. The book smashed into his guard, and a huge explosion erupted which knocked him across the room.

“Ow!” the Japanese teenager remarked as he slumped onto the floor, his back screaming in pain. As he began to rise, he saw his skeletal enemy had reared back with his halberd. “Crap!” He rolled across the floor, and a whistling sound came from over his head, coupled with the sound of a sharp object embedding itself in the wall. He quickly looked back, and saw his enemy's halberd lodged into the wall where he'd been a second before. “Shoot, that was too close!” He then looked towards his enemy, and saw it still bathed in a spectral blue aura. As he looked up, he saw the last book hovering nearby, glowing with the same aura, with small magical bolts which ran between it and the armored skeleton. “Oho, so that's how he did it!” Souma exclaimed with a stern look, and then fully rose to his feet. “I'm onto you now!” he declared as he rushed towards his enemies. He then leaped high into the air, and nailed the book with two quick slashes, which promptly rent it asunder. The white-haired youth then focused on his skeletal foe, which he saw no longer glowed. “You're mine!” he shouted, then rushed in with three quick slashes, which reduced his enemy to a pile of broken bones and armor fragments on the floor. “Whew, that'll teach ya!” he remarked cockily as he pointed to his enemy's remains.

Kurusu Souma groaned in pain, weary from the grueling battle. “This is getting painful,” he remarked, and then produced his lone Potion from his pouch. He quickly imbibed the blue liquid, and felt its energy released within his body, which mended many of his injuries. “Sheesh,” he commented, as he knew he wasn't fully healed, “I need to find some stronger medicine, or some armor.” His gray eyes went wide, as he recalled he'd acquired such armaments in the castle. He reached into his pouch, and pulled out the somewhat battered breastplate. “Hrm,” he noted with an unimpressed look, “I suppose it's better than nothing,” he remarked, and then donned the armament. “Anyway, I think I'm done here, let's go.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma exited the study, and then found himself in a small four-sided room, barely four meters per side, with a single door to the right. Each of the room's four corners had a statue, which depicted a wizened-looking man in a long flowing robe, with a thick book in its left hand. “Hmm, must be some sort of sage or something,” the Japanese teenager mused as he examined the statues. Suddenly, three crimson blades arose from the floor and barred the door to the right. The white-haired youth looked behind him, and saw the exit had also been blocked. “Crap!” he exclaimed as he instantly realized he'd been trapped inside. “Not again!”

A moment later, over a dozen black clouds manifested around Souma. From them emerged a large group of diminutive, hunchbacked creatures leaped from the boxes, clad in a mixture of green and red tunics, which jumped frantically about the room. “Give me a break!” the Japanese teenager grumbled as he manifested his crimson blade. He slashed repeatedly at the energetic humanoids, but their agility and evasiveness proved incredibly frustrating to the enigmatic youth, as many of his attacks completely missed. “OW!” he cried out, as one of the red-clad enemies landed directly on his head, and a green-clad humanoid followed suit.

Souma shook his head, somewhat hurt and dazed, but very annoyed at the enemies before him. “Stop that!” he protested at his opponents, who almost seemed encouraged by his frustration, and hopped even more frantically. The aggravated teenager swing his sword repeatedly, but not even a tenth of his attacks connected, as more hunchbacked creatures materialized in the room. “Aw come on!” he snapped, incensed at his plight. Another hunchbacked creature landed on his head, and Souma had to struggle to retain his footing.

The white-haired youth growled to himself, frustrated that the flighty enemies were giving him so much trouble. “Darn it, this is so annoying! If only I could get them all at once!” At that moment, he recalled one of his souls attacked in all directions, and his eyes went wide in realization. “Of course!” He summoned the power of the mace ghost soul, and he spun around wildly as two ball and chains extended from his outstretched hands. His magically-created weapons swatted away the agile creatures like flies, and sent them flying into the walls. He felt two of their souls entered his body, but he continued spinning regardless, as his opponents were knocked about the room like pinballs. Once he saw all the enemies had been defeated, he released his summoned soul, staggered for several moments and then collapsed in a heap on the floor. “Mama mia,” he remarked with a dazed look, as the room continued to spin from his vantage point.

As he remained inert on the floor, a bemused chuckle resounded in his mind. “ _Silly man,_ ” a seductive female voice began, “ _is this really the time to be taking a nap? Letting your guard down here can prove... deadly._ ” She chuckled lowly, which led to dark, menacing laughter.

Souma winced in response, as he clearly caught the implications. He looked forth, and his still hazy vision beheld the image of a seductive silver-haired woman atop his prone form, her slender forearms pressed against his collarbone. He grimaced as he saw a voracious grin on her translucent features, and her glowing red eyes partially closed. The enigmatic youth hummed questioningly, unsure of whether the woman atop him was real or otherwise. He blinked repeatedly in order to have cleared his vision. Once he could've seen clearly, he found himself prone on the floor, alone. “What the heck,” he asked with a somewhat chagrined expression, as he sat up and looked about the area. “Great, now I'm seeing things,” he remarked, as he rubbed the side of his head. He then rose to his feet, still a bit disturbed by the phenomenon. “Is this what the castle does to people?” As he considered the notion, his expression became darker, as a menacing scowl crossed his features. “If it is, then that's all the more reason to destroy it. **NO ONE** toys with my friends!” he shouted towards the ceiling. “You hear me?! _**NO ONE!**_ You are _**ALL**_ going to die for taking them from me! I don't care if you _**SCREAM**_ for mercy, you won't get any!”

“ _Nor will you,_ ” a dark voice spoke from the back of his mind.

Souma gasped fearfully, as he recalled the voice from before. “Oh man, that other me again, and it sounded stronger! Is it because of this castle?” A seething hiss escaped through his clenched teeth, and he lightly shook his head. He then recalled who'd driven him to the challenge the castle in the first place. “Darn it, Arikado-san!” he began with a suspicious look. “What are you up to? Why you making me take all the risks?”

“ _You'll find out soon enough,_ ” the dark voice spoke up again, “ _once you reach the lord's chamber, all will become clear. Now go._ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


The Japanese teenager exhaled wearily, a bit unnerved by his latest encounter with his darker persona. Moreover, he knew he was no closer to have discerning his teacher's agenda, which frustrated him all the more. And being reminded of his departed friend only worsened his mood. As he contemplated the matter, he realized it wasn't the first time he'd heard her voice. He recalled the time he thought he felt her softly embracing him in one of the hallways, and the most recent incident in his current location, when he thought he saw her lying upon him. “I wonder,” he spoke to himself, as he considered all the facts, “does this mean her soul is trapped here?” A bitter sigh escaped him, as he loathed the thought of Moka being a prisoner of the castle. “If that's true, then destroying this place _should_ set her free. Don't worry Moka,” he continued as he solemnly bowed his head, “once I'm done here, you'll be able to rest in peace. All of you will,” he concluded somberly, as the faces of his fallen friends appeared in his mind. A lone tear ran down his cheek, which he promptly brushed away. “There's no time for that now, I'll grieve for them after I'm done with this hellhole. Their deaths,” he continued, as his expression became resolute, “will not be in vain.”

The white-haired youth looked about the room, and his eyes went wide as he saw the four sage statues were gone. In the center of the chamber was the graven image of a dichotomous being, which was half angelic and half demonic in appearance. “Wait a minute,” he began with a suspicious look, “I've seen this thing before. Yeah, back in the statue room! Now how did I get him to talk again,” he asked himself, as he held his chin with his right hand, while he rested his respective elbow upon his opposite hand. He thought back to his fight against the Gargoyles, and quickly discerned the answer. “Oh yeah, that's how.”

He manifested the crimson blade of his weapon, and slid it over his left palm. He then touched the statue with his bleeding hand, and gasped as it glowed with an twisted unearthly aura. “ ** _The first guardian doth lie within the heart of forbidden knowledge,_** ” a horrific dual voice resounded from the statue, which Souma still found unnerving. “ ** _Four sages shalt guideth thee to thine destiny._** ”

The voice then became silent, and the statue's aura faded, which left the Japanese teenager to his own thoughts. “The heart of forbidden knowledge,” he said to himself, “and four sages will lead the way?” He then groaned to himself, and gave his head a frustrated shake. “Could they possibly be any more annoying? Geez! I just want to get to the freakin' Throne Room, is that really asking for too much?”

The disgruntled youth looked about the area again, and saw the doors weren't barricaded any longer. “At least that's one good thing,” he conceded. He took the door to his right, and found himself in a very long corridor, which started not far from his left and went towards the right. The hallway was illuminated by the light of the unnatural sky, which shone through the windows along the left side of the corridor. A line of hanging lamps were suspended from the ceiling, which was supported by several arched buttresses. In between the buttresses were expertly carved pedestals, all around a meter high. Upon each was the bust of a foreign personage that Souma had never seen. And unlike the pedestals, the busts looked somewhat cracked, and he couldn't have told whether they'd been damaged by another adventurer, or if time had taken its toll on them. He then looked to the far end of the hallway, and saw a pair of doors, one straight ahead and another off to the right. “Man, long enough corridor,” the enigmatic youth asked with a blank look, as a sweat drop ran down the side of his head. “And this only one of the castle's halls. Man, how did those Belmonts get through this place, they made it look so easy. Jeez.”

Souma made his way towards the first archway, and stopped near the hanging lamp. “Whoa,” he remarked as he looked upwards, “it's a lot higher than the last ones. But I can still reach it,” he continued with a confident smile, as he manifested his crimson blade, “no problem.” He leaped high into the air, and slashed at the lamp. But instead of releasing magic, it simply fell to the floor and released a huge burst of fire upon impact. “ _ **WHOA!**_ ” the white-haired youth exclaimed as he instinctively scampered away. Once the flames died down, they revealed a charred spot on the floor. “Man, that was too close! Hmph, figures they'd place traps in some of these lamps. Jerks.”

He paused and looked about his general vicinity. As he did, he saw one of the busts was nearby. “Hmm, I wonder,” he mused as he examined the damaged image. He slashed at the bust, and it shattered instantly and released a small cloud of magic. “Cool!” Souma remarked as he quickly absorbed it. “Now I got it!”

The white-haired youth passed under the archway and continued forward. But before he could've proceeded further, three black clouds manifested before him. From the mist emerged three reddish-colored spectral beings, which seemed to have been comprised of countless small faces, all with matching looks of emptiness and despair. The entities radiated a demonic aura that made Souma feel unsettled. “Guh, do I even want to know what those things are?”

“If you insist!” a high-pitched voice spoke from nearby. He looked to his left, and saw a familiar brown-furred bat hovering overhead. “Here were have the very nasty Ectoplasm monsters, which are comprised of tormented souls that died in this castle. Beat them quick or you're bound to be cursed, dechu!”

The winged rodent then flew away, which left a disgruntled Souma all alone. “I had to ask,” he remarked in a deflated voice.

The Japanese teenager cautiously approached his enemies, who aimlessly hovered through the air. “Finish them quick, huh,” he asked himself with a serious look. “I can do that,” he added with a confident smile, and channeled his dark power into his blade. “ _ **SILENT CRESCENT!**_ ” he shouted, and his crimson blade transformed into a jade katana. “Eat this!” he shouted, and swung his transformed sword in a wide arc, which released a slew of emerald crescent blades. The assault cut into the spectral foes, who seemed to writhe in agony after being struck. But instead of being decimated, the evil fiends flew wildly about the corridor, which startled Souma to no end. “What the-” he exclaimed, and then one of the Ectoplasms collided with him. Though it wasn't exceptionally painful, he screamed as he felt his dark power being drained away. Another collided with him, which proved even more excruciating than the previous attack, and brought him to his knees. After a few seconds, he felt he'd been wholly depleted of magic, and his sword reverted to its base state. He looked to his arm, and saw it bathed in a purplish aura. “Oh man, this is bad!” he declared, as he knew he'd been completely drained of magic. He quickly rolled to the side and flattened himself against the wall, as the spirits continued to float wildly about the area. “Shoot, now what do I do?”

After a couple of moments, he watched as the malevolent spirits returned to their aimless state. Souma sighed in relief, glad that he was temporarily out of danger. “Man, that sucked,” he remarked with a chagrined look. He then looked to his hands, and saw they still glowed purple, which meant he was still powerless. “Darn it! If only I was stronger, I would've-” Before he finished the sentence, he recalled what happened against the lizardmen, as well as the halberd-wielding knights. Not to mention the winged skeletons in the library entrance, which resulted in around twenty enemies converging on him. He sighed wearily, and ruefully shook his head. “Maybe I should stop trying to wipe out all my enemies in one shot, I guess it doesn't always work.”

Seeing that his spectral foes no longer targeted him, he continued down the hall. He continued towards the next archway, but then paused and looked up towards the hanging lamp. His eyes narrowed into deadly slits, as he recalled what had happened in the previous instance. “Not this time,” he spoke with a cold look, and stayed near the right wall as he continued forward. He smashed the next bust, and went to absorb the released magic. Though as soon as he'd absorbed it, the magical energy seemed to have drained out of him. “What the hell?!” he demanded with a vexed expression. “You mean I can't replenish my magic now?! Gah, this sucks!”

A disgruntled Souma continued down the hall, quite frustrated at his predicament. Though once he passed under the next archway, four large wisps of black smoke materialized, and from them emerged another group of spectral enemies. “Aw come on!” the white-haired youth snapped in protest, as he knew his magical capabilities were still neutralized. As he glared at his foes, he noticed they simply drifted aimlessly about the hall. “Urgh,” he grumbled to himself, then stopped as an idea came to him. “Hmm, maybe if I don't attack them, they'll leave me alone.” He cautiously made his way around the Ectoplasms, though their unholy presence still made him shiver. “Man, I need to get outta here.”

Souma quickly proceeded to the next cracked bust, and slashed it with his sword. He tried to have absorbed the released magic, but again he found his efforts for naught. “Give me a break,” he remarked with a perturbed scowl, “this has to wear off sooner or later!” he declared to the ceiling, then shuddered as he feared it might not have come to pass. “I hope.”

The troubled youth made his way forward, being careful to have avoided passing directly under the hanging lamps. Though as he was about to have passed under the last archway, another group of Ectoplasms materialized before him. “Man, these guys are relentless,” he remarked with an annoyed frown. He carefully sidestepped the spectral enemies, and went for the doors. The Japanese teenager attempted the door on the right, but found it refused to yield to his grasp. “Aw come on!” Souma grumbled, more than a bit annoyed at the number of difficult doors he'd already encountered. He then tried the door straight ahead, which opened without protest. “Finally,” he remarked wearily as he made his way out of the hallway.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma found himself in large four-sided chamber, which was all but a perfect square. A suspended walkway ran along all but the entire perimeter of the chamber, which ended with a spiral staircase by the middle of the right wall. The southwest, northwest, and northeast corners of the walkway had cracked busts upon them, much like the previous hallway. The white-haired looked down, and saw another floor below him, which had two lines of tables that took up most of the room. At the far end of the bottom floor was an opened book, placed on a thin stand. He saw the walls were again lined with bookshelves, and cringed as he considered how many tomes he'd already seen. He also saw he couldn't have reached the staircase by going right, since the path stopped barely four meters in the current direction. “So I gotta take the long way around,” he asked with an annoyed look, “give me a break.” He then examined himself, and saw the purplish glow had dissipated without his notice. Moreover, he felt his dark power slowly being replenished. “Alright!” he declared happily. “Now I can fight again!”

The Japanese teenager began to make his way around the chamber, his Unholy Crucifix already drawn. He quickly destroyed the nearby bust, which released a small cloud of magic. He quickly absorbed it, and felt another portion of his dark power had been restored. “Oh yeah!” he exclaimed happily, “ just try and take me now!” He continued up the path, and a pair of winged skeletons materialized before him, each armed with deadly-looking spears. “Get lost!” he quipped at his enemies, as he leaped into the air and nailed the monster on the left with two quick slashes, and came down with a vertical strike which reduced his enemy to a pile of broken bones. The remaining foe hurled a spear at him, though Souma managed to have dodged the oncoming attack. As the spear became embedded in the floor behind him, the valiant youth leaped into the air and nailed his opponent with three quick slashes, which reduced it to a pile of broken bones as well.

Souma then proceeded to the northwest corner, and destroyed the nearby bust with a single stroke of his sword. The demolished memento released a small cloud of magic, which the youth promptly absorbed with his left hand. “Alright!” he declared, as he felt more of his power replenished. “Just a couple more, and I can start using my stronger attacks again! So watch out, butt uglies! Kurusu Souma is in the house!”

The Japanese teenager proceeded to the northeast corner of the room, and destroyed the bust before him. He then absorbed the released magic, and continued on his way. Though as he turned the bend towards the spiraling staircase, three clouds of black mist appeared before him, and from them emerged three more winged skeletons, one of them past the protective railing. “Jeez!” he remarked in annoyance, “leave me alone already!” He rushed towards the enemies on the walkway, and leaped up with a rising slash that all but cleaved his enemy in half. He then came down with a vicious vertical slash that completely destroyed his opponent. The Japanese teenager then saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and quickly brought his sword into a defensive position. A split second later, a hurled javelin bounced off his crimson blade. He then jumped into the air, nailed his enemy with three quick slashes, then landed on the floor as his opponent collapsed in a heap of broken bones. He then turned to his last enemy, who'd just hurled another javelin towards him. Souma quickly swatted it away with his sword, and then channeled the power of his Flame Demon soul. “Burn away!” he shouted as he unleashed a huge fireball at his enemy. The skeleton became engulfed in flames, and a distinct whistle came from its ribcage, coupled with a small flickering light. “What's that hissing sound,” the enigmatic youth asked with a wary expression. He looked forth, and saw a lit bomb within the skeleton's ribcage. “ _ **CRAAAAP!**_ ” the white-haired youth exclaimed as he turned around and lunged for the floor. A few seconds later, a huge explosion erupted behind him, which blew over his prone body for several seconds before it subsided.

Souma groaned he slowly rose from the floor. Though he hadn't taken any real damage, he was still shaken from the unexpected explosion. “Man,” he remarked with a chagrined look, “they are seriously trying to kill me here!” He quickly got to his feet, and took a couple of moments to brush himself off. “Not that I should be surprised, but still-” He groaned once more, as he strove to have gotten his nerves under control. As he did, he felt a familiar sensation from his chest. “I must've gotten another one,” he remarked, then winced at what he'd just spoken. “I shouldn't be this casual about absorbing monsters' souls,” he spoke with a troubled look. “Just, what am I?”

Unable to discern any plausible answers, the enigmatic youth continued forth and made his way downstairs. Once he reached the lower floor, he saw there were no doors out of the room. He also saw four tables in the middle of the room, with opened books on each one. He also saw what appeared to have been a book stand, with a single tome situated upon it, which faced away from him. A pair of turning torches were situated on the far wall, which provided the necessary light for whomever served as the reader. “Hrm,” Souma mused as he looked curiously at the book stand. He began to head towards it, when he was suddenly repelled by an invisible force. “Whoa!” he exclaimed, as he felt a powerful magical aura ahead of him.

“[Thou shalt not pass!]” an unseen male voice spoke commandingly in a foreign tongue. Souma looked about, and saw the books had levitated off the tables. Two of them remained over their respective tables, while two more floated forward and stopped over a spot between him and the book stand. A moment later, a sinister-looking man materialized before him, clad in a crimson robe with silver trim, bound at the waist with a band made of intertwined gold threads. The man wore a silver skullcap, which exposed his face and his ears. His golden eyes glowed menacingly as he disdainfully regarded Souma, and he held a dark mahogany scepter in his right hand, which had a blood-colored jewel for its head.

“Hoboy, now you've done it!” a familiar voice spoke from nearby. Souma looked towards the ceiling, and saw a familiar-looking bat flying overhead. “You've just run into one of the castle wizards, who'd love nothing more than to make _you_ disappear, dechu!”

The white-haired youth groaned in annoyance as the winged rodent flew away. “Really not the time for this.” He then manifested his Unholy Crucifix, and grasped with both hands as he regarded his opponent. The mage floated several centimeters off the floor, and one of the hovering tomes cast spectral blue bolts of energy onto him, which bathed him in a similarly-colored aura. “Oh man, not this again!” Souma quipped, irritated by the cheap tactic his opponent had employed. “Why don't you idiots try fighting fair for a change, huh?!”

The evil wizard said nothing in response, as he floated off towards Souma's right. He then grunted and lashed his scepter out to the side, which released five seething fireballs that streaked towards the Japanese teenager. “Whoa!” the white-haired teenager exclaimed as he dove towards the floor. He quickly got to his feet, but before he could've attacked he felt his dark power dissipating, which made him groan in revulsion. He looked over his left shoulder, and saw one of the tomes glowing with a sickly yellow aura, with a similarly-colored tendril that was attached to Souma. “Bastard!” he shouted, then leaped into the air, and nailed the magic book with several slashes that rent it asunder.

No sooner than he'd landed on the floor that he heard another grunt from behind. He quickly dropped onto the hard wooden surface, and watched as five more fireballs sailed overhead, collided with the bookshelf along the far wall and then dissipated. Souma groaned with a shocked and confused expression. “ _No way!_ ” he thought to himself, “ _they_ didn't _catch fire?_ ” Before he could've discerned the reason behind the anomaly, he felt a malefic presence behind him. “ _Bah! I don't have time to figure this out,_ ” he thought in annoyance as he regained his footing and glared at his approaching enemy, “ _I need to take care of this idiot first!_ ” He began to rush his enemy, who held his scepter in both hands, the tip pointed towards the ceiling, as magical energy built up within him. Souma knew one of the tomes was still protecting him, so he headed towards the magic book first. He channeled his energy into his sword, which crackled with crimson energy. He leaped into the air with a fierce battlecry, and nailed the tome with a vicious slash. He'd expected it to have been cleaved in half, yet it somehow remained intact, but Souma grimaced as he saw its pages began to flip wildly. “ _ **CRAP!**_ ” he shouted, and quickly jumped back. A split second later, the tome self-destructed in a powerful magical explosion. The white-haired youth covered his face with his blade, as the explosion continued to rage. “Did he just croak,” the teenager asked, wondering his opponent had also perished.

“ _ **CIOCANIM INCET!**_ ” the wizard's voice shouted.

The enigmatic youth quickly lowered his guard, and quickly saw a huge gout of flame headed his way. “ _ **SHOOT!**_ ” he exclaimed, and promptly dropped facedown onto the floor. He felt a burning sensation from his back, which made him wince in pain. It also told him that he hadn't completely avoided the attack. The resourceful teenager quickly rolled across the floor, which soon put out the flames, though he still winced from the light burns he'd suffered. “What the heck,” Souma asked himself with a confused look. “How he'd survive that?” As he rose to his knees, he looked forth and saw his opponent protected by another tome, wholly unfazed by the earlier explosion. “Oh come on!” Souma protested, incensed by the lack of fairness. “Grr, I've had enough of this,” he declared, and summoned his Flame Demon soul as he rose to his feet. “ _ **BURN AWAY!**_ ” he shouted as he unleashed a huge fireball, which nailed the protective tome nearby the wizard. As the book began to burn, a glowing yellow sphere flew from its pages and shot right into Soma's chest. “Whoa, another one!” he exclaimed in shock. He quickly called upon its power, and inhaled sharply as he felt his mind had noticeably expanded. “Awesome!” he declared proudly, and pumped his fist for emphasis. “This one makes me smarter! It'll be a lifesaver for exams!”

Suddenly, another volley of five fireballs headed his way. “Oh yeah?!” he complained, annoyed by the constant attacks. Instead of dodging the fireballs, he swung his Unholy Crucifix in a wide arc, which dispelled the burning projectiles in one swift stroke. “Gotcha now!” he declared as he rushed towards the wizard, and nailed him with one mighty slash. His opponent quickly disappeared in a flash of light, and Souma quickly looked about the area. He soon found the wizard near the far right corner of the room, behind one of the tables. “Get back here!” the frustrated youth snapped and headed towards his enemy again. Though before he got within striking distance, he suddenly felt himself growing weaker, and groaned in response. He looked beside him, and saw another book hovering a meter from him, bathed with a sickly green aura, with a similarly-colored tendril which stretched towards Souma. “Jerk!” the incensed youth declared, and quickly nailed the magic book with two quick slashes. As it was reduced to scraps of paper and parchment, he then moved in on the wizard again. His enemy released another volley of fireballs, but the enigmatic youth dispelled them with a single slash, moved in and unleashed a diagonal slash which went down the front of the mage's robe, and left a crimson gash behind.

The wizard disappeared yet again, though Souma still felt his presence in the room. He looked about, and saw him by the far left side of the room. Though he also saw there were no more magic books, so he felt the battle was in the bag. The white-haired youth headed towards his enemy, though he slowed down as he noticed the wizard's wand pointed towards the ceiling, coupled with a substantial rise of magical energy. “ _Oh shoot he's gonna fire off that spell again!_ ” Souma thought worriedly to himself. “ _Should I take him out before he fires it, or wait until afterwards?_ ” He quickly shook his head, and charged towards the wizard's left flank, in hopes of attacking his enemy's blind spot. Though as he advanced, his opponent turned in midair, his eyes glued upon the teenager. The enigmatic youth tried to backtrack and attack from the other side, yet his opponent continued to follow his movements as he charged his energy. He faked a move to the left, then charged in the opposite direction, planning to attack the wizard from behind. Yet again, his enemy kept his eyes locked upon him. “Darn it!” the enigmatic youth snapped in frustration

“ _ **CIOCANIM INCET!**_ ” the wizard shouted, and waved his wand across.

“ _ **WHOA!**_ ” Souma exclaimed as he dove to the right, just as a huge gout of flame was released a split second later. He quickly rolled up to his feet, and moved in behind his opponent as he was still releasing his spell. The white-haired youth slashed across his back three times, which made him scream in pain. The enigmatic youth then reared back with his blade, and drove it right through his opponent's heart, and the wizard shrieked in agony. “Go back to Hell!” the Japanese teenager shouted, and watched as his opponent glowed brightly.

“ _ **LORD DRACULA!**_ ” the wizard cried out, and raised his hands aloft as his body became translucent and then completely disappeared.

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma exhaled wearily, glad that the battle was finally over. “Man, that was annoying,” he remarked, and gave his head a thorough shake. After that, he saw one more magic book before him, though it didn't radiate the same malice as the others. “Wait a minute,” he spoke to himself, and examined the tome more carefully, “isn't this the same one that guy had?” He warily reached out and touched the book, then instinctively pulled it back. “Hrm,” he said to himself, puzzled at the lack of reaction. He then took hold of the book, and felt the magic power coursing through its pages. He flipped through some of the pages, but found the text was entirely written in a foreign language. “Oh man, this sucks!” he grumbled with an annoyed scowl. “What good is this thing if I can't use it?” He then tucked the book under his arm, and examined his Unholy Crucifix. “Oh well, at least I still have-” He paused in mid-sentence, as he saw his sword blazing with a fiery edge. “What the heck?” He swing it several times, and noticed each attack was augmented with magical flames. “Cool!” Souma exclaimed with an impressed look, then swung it several more times. He quickly stopped as he felt his dark power had waned substantially. “Shoot, but it uses up more magic, guess I gotta be careful about using this.”

He placed the magic book in his pouch, then retracted the crimson blade of his sword. He looked about the room, and saw the book stand yet again. As he approached it, he noticed the forcefield from earlier was gone. “Alright,” he said with an elated smile, “let's see what this thing says.”

Souma headed for the book on the stand, the pages illuminated by the burning torches behind him. As he looked upon the opened pages, he quirked an eyebrow up as he saw a series of encircled words before him. “These, Library, Way, Use, The, The, Through, Open, Keys, To,” he said to himself. He blinked for a moment, then pondered the dilemma before him. “Oho, it's a word puzzle. So maybe, if I get this right-” He moved the words around in his mind, as he strove to have completed the puzzle. “Open... the... way,” he muttered, and noted that it sounded correct, “these... keys... will- wait a minute, there's no 'will' there.” He hummed for a moment, then mentally rearranged the words. “Use... these... keys,” he said to himself, then his gray eyes went wide in realization. “I got it!” he declared, and straightened his shoulders. “'Use these keys to open the way through the library.'”

The creaking sound of an opening door came from the floor above him.

“Yatta!” Souma exclaimed, glad that he'd solved the puzzle. “Whoa,” he continued as he gazed as the suspended book, “so these things are keys? So I just gotta find more of these, eh? Heh, give them points for being original. Anyway, it's time to move.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma headed upstairs, and made his way out of the room. He returned to the previous hallway, and saw the door to his left was opened. “Cool!” he remarked with an excited smile. But before he could've passed through it, four clouds of black smoke materialized before him, and from them emerged a group of Ectoplasms. “Oh come on!” he snapped, incensed at the constant obstacles to his path. He considered his situation for a moment, and then briskly shook his head. “I don't have time for this,” he remarked with an annoyed scowl, as he ducked through the offered exit. “Later,” he remarked and closed the door behind him.

The Japanese teenager found himself in another hallway, similar to the one he'd just exited. Though the current corridor was illuminated by burning torches along the walls. He looked about, and saw a pair of cracked busts that flanked the door behind him. He saw a pair of doors along the right side of the hallway, each flanked by cracked busts as well. At the far end of the hallway was a similar door.

As Souma looked about the area, he felt no malefic auras in his vicinity. “Hmm,” he began as he held his chin, “does this mean there's no monsters here? Or, is this a trap?” The white-haired youth gulped nervously, as he remembered Arikado's lessons of the numerous dangers within the castle. “I suppose the only way to find out is to go forward.”

He smashed the two busts by his side, and absorbed the released magic, which replenished more of his dark power. As he cautiously made his way down the hall, he hummed questioningly as he saw what appeared to have been another door in the middle of the left wall. He briskly made his way towards the movable barrier, and saw it didn't resemble any of the others he'd seen. The door had strange runic markings upon it, and a four-sided relief in the center. The enigmatic youth continued to examine it, and soon saw it had nothing that resembled a handle. “Hrm, must be magically sealed. Though maybe,” he continued, and leaned towards the trapezoid-shaped relief, “it just needs the right key, and it'll open. Hrm, what are the odds that the first guardian is behind this door?” He nodded to himself, as he found his guess very plausible. “Heh, guess I should find that key.”

He continued towards the end of the corridor, but then stopped by the second door on the right. “Whoa, must've missed the first one,” he said to himself with a troubled look, then briskly shook his head. “Ah well, I'll come back to it later.”

The white-haired youth tried the door, and found it opened without resistance. Before he entered, he smashed the busts beside it, and absorbed the released magic. He made his way through the opening, and found himself in a rectangular room, thirteen meters wide by around six meters long. The walls were lined with bookshelves, with a pair of tables in the middle. Though the first thing that got his attention were three young women, all with shoulder length red hair and clad in simple sleeveless purple dresses. Each was armed with a broom, and wore hostile glances as they regarded the newcomer. Moreover, three magic books hovered overhead. “Uh oh,” Souma said to himself.

“[Intruders!]” one of the women screamed in a foreign dialect.

Suddenly, the door behind the Japanese teenager slammed shut, which made him gasp in shock. He immediately spun around, and saw it was barricaded by three blood-colored swords. “Shoot! I'm trapped!”

The white-haired youth turned back to the approaching strange women, and despite the hostile glances they wore, he couldn't have denied how human they looked. “ _Oh man, are they... witches,_ ” he asked himself mentally. “ _Crud, why do they have to be so cute, I really don't want to fight them. Hmm,_ ” he went on as he held his chin, “ _maybe I can reason with them, that way we won't have to fight._ ” He then sheathed his sword, and held his hands out in a placating manner. “Hey there!” he began with a kind smile. “Sorry for making so much noise, I'm... uh, looking for the heart of forbidden knowledge. Any of you know where it is?”

“[Knave!]” the closest witch shouted as she lashed out with her broom.

Souma was completely surprised as the force of the blow completely spun him around, and made him stagger several steps. He quickly caught himself, and gave his head a brisk shake. “ _What the heck?!_ ” he thought to himself with a shocked look. “ _That felt more like a sledgehammer than a broom! What's the deal?_ ”

Before he could've discerned the answer, he cried out as he felt his left leg had been scratched as well as bitten. “Hey! What the-” he protested as he quickly backed away. When he did he saw the closest witch bathed in a crimson aura. The Japanese teenager then noticed bolts of crimson energy, which shot down from the magic book overhead. He also saw the other two witches hovering in midair via their brooms, bathed in spectral blue auras courtesy of the tomes above them. “Aw come on!” Souma protested, and then one of the airborne enemies raised her right hand aloft. She then thrust it forth, and from it materialized a black cat, which elegantly landed on the ground and dashed towards the enigmatic youth.

“Whoa!” the white-haired youth exclaimed as he evaded the rushing feline. “Not this time!” He immediately produced his Unholy Crucifix, and manifested its glowing red blade. “I really don't want to this this, but you've left me no choice!” The closest witch lashed out at him with her broom, but he expertly parried the blow. “Ha! You really think this is gonna stop me?!” he snapped at his current enemy, and then strove to push her weapon back. Though after a few moments, he realized it was more difficult than he anticipated. “ _What the heck, how is this girl so strong? It's like I'm fighting one of my-_ ”

Suddenly, his enemy stopped pushing back against his blade, which made him stumble forward. Once he'd caught himself, he looked up and saw another of the witches directly above him. In a split second, the magical enemy dropped straight down, and drove her broomstick and posterior right into Souma's face, which knocked him back and slammed the back of his head against the floor. A moment later the witch got off him, but before the white-haired youth could regain his footing, a black cat raced up his body and viciously scratched his face.

“ ** _OOOOOWWWWWWWW!_** ” Souma screamed as his face was lacerated. He swatted the cat off his face, and immediately rose to his feet, a livid expression on his scratched visage. “That's it, I'm not playing around anymore!” he declared, and channeled his dark power into his blade. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” His sword glowed with an emerald aura, and then changed into a jade katana. “ ** _EAT THIS!_** ” he shouted, as he swing his transformed blade in a wide arc, which released a countless number of emerald crescent blades. The magic books were instantly shredded, and one of the witches was seriously wounded. Though the others were uninjured, their magical protection was gone. “ ** _HAVE ANOTHER!_** ” he shouted, and unleashed another wave of blades. The injured witch cried out in pain, disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a black cat emerged which raced towards him, while her compatriots were badly wounded. “ ** _ONE MORE!_** ” he shouted as he unleashed a third wave of blades. The last two witches met the same fate as their sister, and from one of them a glowing red orb was released and shot into Souma's chest. “Whoa!” he exclaimed, as he knew he'd just absorbed another soul. “Ow!” he cried out, as he felt his legs had been scratched yet again. He looked behind him, and watched as a single black car raced towards the wall and disappeared.

Kurusu Souma growled irritably, as his lower legs continued to throb. “Jerks, just _had_ to get in one last cheap shot.” As he looked ahead, he saw a flask hovering before him, filled with a strange red liquid. “Cool, another Tonic!” he exclaimed happily. “That'll definitely help!” He then walked ahead and procured the magic restorative before him. “I also got another soul, dare I ask what this one does?” He summoned the power of his Witch soul, and a black cat raced straight ahead and disappeared when it collided with the wall. “Hmph, figures.” He then recalled one of the witch's attacks, and rubbed his face. “But so help me, if anyone else tries sitting on me again, I'm gonna stick my Unholy Crucifix where the sun don't shine! My face is **not** a chair!” An aggravated growl escaped him, as he recalled the embarrassing attack. “Whatever,” he spoke with a dismissive shake of his head, “let's go.”

The somewhat disgruntled teenager looked to the far end of the room, and saw a pair of doors, one in the center of the wall and one to the right. “Hrm,” he mused as he gazed at the exits, “I wonder.” He walked over to the far end, and tried the center door. Unfortunately, the exit refused to open, which frustrated the white-haired youth but didn't overly surprise him. “Maybe I need another key,” he said to himself, then tried the right door, which opened without resistance. “Alright.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma found himself on a short walkway, barely five meters long, which ran along the wall behind him. He looked forth, and found himself in a large square room, with three more suspended walkways. “Wait a minute,” he commented as he examined the room more closely, “I know this place, this is the entrance to the library.” The Japanese teenager slumped his shoulders, as a long sigh escaped him. “Does this mean I went around in a circle?” He looked to his right, and saw another walkway that ran along the left wall, and ended with a spiral staircase that went down to the lower floor. “Hrm,” he began as he held his chin, “so that's where the center door leads. Heh, now I know I need to find another of those keys.”

He then looked to the end of the walkway he stood upon, and found a hovering flask, filled with a strange blue liquid. “Alright, another Potion!” he exclaimed joyfully, then winced as his multiple injuries flared up. “Looks like I'm gonna need it right now.” He walked to the end of the path, and took hold of the restorative. He removed the top, and imbibed the beverage without hesitation. He hummed as he felt the magic with the Potion released, which healed many of his injuries.

A deep sigh escaped him, as he regretted that he had to use the Potion that instant. “Man, I need to find an item shop or something, there's got to be one in this castle somewhere, right?” After several seconds, he turned back towards the door. But before he reached it, a cloud of black smoke materialized before him, and from it emerged a winged demonic skeleton. “I am seriously not in the mood,” Souma remarked with an annoyed look, then produced his Unholy Crucifix. “Go away!” he snapped as he rushed forward and nailed the undead creature with three heavy slashes, which reduced the monstrosity into a pile of broken bones on the floor. “Jerk,” Souma muttered, then walked over its remains and proceeded through the door.

  
*-*-*-*  


The Japanese teenager returned to the previous room, turned around and examined the two doors. “I'm sure there's a third one there,” he remarked as he looked towards the left side of the room. He inspected the wall closely, in hopes to have found a switch or anything that would've denoted a secret exit. Though after several seconds of searching he found nothing, which made him groan in frustration.

At that moment, his legs flared up again, which annoyed him to no end. He instinctively looked down, and when he did he saw scratch marks before the left side of the wall, which formed a semicircle. “Aha!” he declared with an enlightened look, and pushed near the corner of the room. Once he did a section of the wall spun around, which led him into a relatively short corridor. “Knew it!” he exclaimed with a confident grin, and clenched his right fist for emphasis.

Souma looked towards the far end, and saw the statue of a wizened-looking man, clad in a long flowing robe, with a thick tome in his left hand. “Wait a minute,” the Japanese teenager remarked with widened eyes, “I saw one of these earlier.” He quickly looked about the area, and felt no malefic intents in the area. He cautiously made his way forward, and stopped before the immortalized figure. “Hrm, what do I know now,” the white-haired youth asked himself as he examined the statue. “They must've hid this thing away for a reason, I wonder what it is.” Curiously, he reached out and touched the statue's shoulder. Suddenly, the stone figure glowed with a soft lavender aura. “Whoa!” Souma exclaimed as he instinctively jumped back.

“ _I am the first of four,_ ” a mysterious voice spoke from nearby, “ _we guard the way to the Chamber of Wisdom._ ”

The voice became silent, and the strange aura dissipated. “What the heck,” Souma asked with a bewildered look, “did that voice... come from the statue?” He blinked his gray eyes, and considered what he'd heard. “First of four,” he said to himself, then remembered what the dichotomous statue had spoken earlier. “Aha! I get it! So these statues will lead me to the first Guardian! Finally, I'm making progress here. Now I just gotta find the next one.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way back into the previous room. When he did, he saw the two tables in the middle of the room had been seriously damaged. “Oops,” the white-haired youth spoke with a sheepish smile as he scratched his cheek, “must've done that when I used Silent Crescent.” A deep sigh then escaped him as he remembered his previous battle, against enemies that looked very human. “I wish I didn't have to fight them... but I guess, it couldn't have been helped. A pity.”

The disgruntled youth gave his head a weary shake, and then made his way out of the room. He turned right, and headed for the door at the end of the hall. He smashed the two busts beside it with his crimson blade, and quickly absorbed the released magic. The white-haired youth then found himself in another long corridor, with a door to his left and stretched down the right side. He looked down the hall, and saw several windows ran along the left side of the corridor. The corridor was supported by several archways, each around five meters apart. Suspended from each archway was a hanging lantern, which provided the only light in the hallway.

“Hrm,” Souma began as he examined the corridor, “this looks like the other one. Does this mean I'm on the other side of the library? Heh, that's cool, at least I know where I am.”

The Japanese teenager found both doors flanked by cracked busts, which he knew contained more magic. He smashed all four of them with his sword, and replenished more of his dark power. He then made his way down the hall, and noted that instead of more cracked busts, there were knight statues in between the archways. “Hoboy,” he spoke warily, as he expected at least one of them to come to life and attack. He then stopped in place, and recalled he'd passed under two archways without incident. “Wait a minute,” he spoke to himself, “does that mean-” He looked up towards the lantern, which remained suspended from the archway. He backed up several steps, called upon the power of his Winged Skeleton soul, hurled a spear at the lamp, and braced himself. The projectile smashed the lamp into pieces, but instead of exploding, it released a small cloud of magic. “Whoa, awesome!” Souma declared, as he moved in and absorbed the released magic. “Guess this hallway _is_ different from the last one,” he noted, and continued on his way.

Souma passed under the third archway and kept going. But before he could've reached the end of the hallway, the knight statue beside him moved from its base and advanced on him, armed with a long halberd. “Knew it,” the enigmatic youth remarked as he got into a defensive position. He watched as the knight got within striking range, and reared back with its halberd, the tip aimed at his stomach. Soma quickly jumped to its left, and while it was still extended, slashed across its unprotected side, which left a crimson gash behind. He then moved around behind the knight, and slashed it two more times with his Unholy Crucifix.

Suddenly, he winced as he got jabbed in the stomach with the blunt end of his enemy's halberd, and stumbled back several steps. “Why you,” he growled in pain, and called upon the power of his Zombie Soldier soul. Once the knight turned around, he lobbed a magical grenade in its direction, which denoted upon impact and severely damaged the knight. “Have another!” Souma snapped as he hurled one more grenade, which promptly exploded and reduced the enemy into broken armor parts on the floor. “Heh, serves you right,” the white-haired youth quipped as he held his stomach.

He then turned towards the end of the hall, and found a solid wall ahead of him, and a bricked up area to his right. “Hmm, I wonder what's behind there,” he remarked as he examined the suspicious-looking obstacle. He slashed at it with his sword, but did no damage whatsoever. He used the extended prong of his pommel and tried to jab it in between the bricks, but again it was to no avail. After several attempts, he realized he was no closer to overcoming the obstacle before him. “T'ch, guess I need a sledgehammer or something,” he remarked with a perturbed look, then turned back.

The somewhat frustrated youth headed down to the other end, and reached for the handle of the door. However, the barrier before him stubbornly refused to budge. “Oh come on!” Souma proclaimed with an annoyed look. “Not this again!” He growled to himself, and turned away with a vexed expression. He then considered his situation, and realized he'd missed a door in the previous corridor. “Oh well, looks like I need to turn back.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma took the door on the left, and found himself in the previous hallway. He made his way down to the second door on the left, and broke the busts beside it. He quickly absorbed the released magic and reached for the handle. To his great relief, the door opened without resistance.

On the other side was an oddly-shaped room, which would've been rectangular save for a squared extension on the right side, which went five meters forth. All the visible walls were lined with bookshelves, and there were three tables placed throughout the room. There were also around four more witches, all armed with broomsticks, along with a matching number of magic book which hovered overhead. “Oh, not this again,” Souma grumbled as he tightly wielded his Unholy Crucifix.

“[Get him!]” one of the witches shouted as they advanced on him. Two of the books cast protective magic on the enemies, while the others cast a familiar crimson spell on the two closest to the Japanese teenager.

“I don't think so!” Souma snapped as he channeled his dark power into his sword. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” he shouted, and his crimson sword changed into a jade katana. “ ** _EAT THIS!_** ” he shouted, and unleashed a slew of crescent blades which cut into the enemy ranks. The two closest witches were badly wounded, and two of the books were instantly cut to shreds. However, the pair of tomes closest to Souma began turning their pages rapidly, and streaked towards the enigmatic youth. “ ** _SHOOT!_** ” he screamed and instantly dove for the floor ahead. A split second later, a huge magical explosion erupted from behind which startled him immensely.

Souma quickly shook his head, and looked up from his vantage point. Once he did, he saw one of the witches directly overhead, riding upon her broom. “Uh oh,” he remarked and instinctively rolled to the side, and a loud thud came from beside him, coupled with a pained cry. He quickly got to his feet, and saw his enemy sitting on the floor, a pained look on her face. “Uh, sorry,” he spoke with a sheepish smile as he scratched his cheek.

Suddenly, he cried out as he felt a sharp blow to the back of the head, which made him stumble forward. He turned around, and saw one of the wounded witches, a murderous look on her face. “Hey!” the white-haired youth protested, insulted by the sneak attack. “That was uncalled for!”

The witch said nothing in response, and reared back to swing again with her broom. Souma quickly ducked under the oncoming blow, slashed across her stomach with his blade, then cut up her torso with a rising slash. The enemy disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the courageous youth quickly hopped into the air, as a black cat raced beneath him. “ ** _REVERT!_** ” he shouted, and his katana was replaced by a crimson blade. He then grasped his sword with both hands, rushed towards the second wounded witch, and nailed with a vicious diagonal slash which quickly proved fatal. The academy student then turned to the remaining enemies, who'd both taken to the air and floated towards him. One of the witches raised her hand, and Souma quickly moved to her right side, as a black cat appeared and raced towards his previous location. He then leaped into the air, nailed her with three quick slashes, then drove his sword deep into her right side. His enemy disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a black cat raced ahead. The Japanese teenager then turned to the last enemy, who flew towards him at blinding speed. She veered off to the right, and Souma instinctively ducked, as his enemy's broomhead passed directly over him. He immediately straightened up, and backed away from his enemy. “Oh, trying to be cute are you?!” he demanded of his airborne foe. “Well I don't have time for this,” he went on, and summoned the power of his Flame Demon soul. “ ** _BURN AWAY!_** ” he shouted, and unleashed a huge fireball at the witch, who shrieked in pain as she caught fire. He moved in, leaped into the air, and nailed her with a heavy two-handed slash that proved to be the final blow. As she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a red orb was released and shot into Souma's chest.

Kurusu Souma landed on the floor, relieved and yet also troubled that the battle was over. “Why do we have to fight,” he asked himself, “is there really any point to it? Why, why can't we all just be friends?” A long sigh escaped him, as he found himself unable to have discerned the answer at that juncture. He looked forth, and saw another Tonic hovering in midair. “Hrm, that's good at least.” He quickly procured the item, then looked about the room. Once he did he saw a door in the corner of the room, along the left wall of the extension. With another sigh, he made his way towards it and exited the room.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma found himself on another walkway, which ran to the right and stopped barely a meter from his left. After a brief examination, he realized he was in the library entrance. At the end of the walkway was a single tome, placed upon a book stand. “What a strange place to put one of those,” he remarked with a curious look, and made his way forward. But before he reached the stand, a pair of Winged Skeleton materialized before him, emerging from clouds of black smoke. “Do you mind?!” the Japanese teenager demanded with a vexed look, “I really don't have time for this.” He manifested his crimson blade and leaped towards his enemies. He nailed the monster on the left with three quick slashes, which reduced it to a pile of bones. He then channeled his dark power into the blade, which extended and crackled with crimson energy. He then jumped into the air, and came down with a powerful two-handed slash and completely destroyed his undead foe.

Souma then landed on his feet, relieved that the battle was over. “Hrm, I didn't get any souls this time,” he noted with a somewhat disappointed look. “Oh well, I'm still alive, that's what's most important.”

Souma stopped before the suspended book, and saw several encircled words upon the opened pages. “'Scion, You, Warned, The, Hunting, Be, Lord, Pitiful, Valiant, Is?' Did I read that right?” He hummed to himself as he pondered what he'd read. “Be, warned,” he began with a wary glance, “that sounds about right.” His expression then became perplexed as he tried to piece the other words together. “Pitiful lord? Valiant lord? Valiant scion? Ugh, this is such a headache,” he remarked as he wearily shook his head. “Hunting, you, who's hunting me?!” he demanded. The Japanese teenager then looked between the words. “Hrm, they wouldn't insult me while trying to warn me, would they,” he asked with a questioning look. “But still, 'pitiful scion?' Hrm, doesn't sound right, but I guess I'll give it a try.” He then straightened up before the book stand. “'Be warned valiant lord,'” he announced in a loud voice, “'the pitiful scion is hunting you.'”

The sound of a door opening came from deeper within the library. “Okay, it worked!” Souma exclaimed happily, but then his dark power rapidly flared up. “What the?!” he exclaimed, the area became bathed in a deep crimson aura.

His surroundings changed, and he found himself in a large corridor. Everything was filtered through a blood-colored haze, and saw countless bodies on the floor, a myriad of armored knights, winged demons, and elegantly dressed men and women, whose bloodshot eyes and extended incisors identified them as vampires.

“What is this,” Souma asked, a horrified look on his face. At that moment, the sound of footsteps came from the other end of the hall. He peered forward, and watched as a tall man in an ebony and gold attire, with a long black cloak draped around his shoulders, emerged from the shadows. The stranger wore an impassive look on his pale features, his longsword covered with the blood.

“Who are you?!” the white-haired youth demanded of the ominous stranger, who approached him in a measured, menacing gait. “Did you kill all these people?! Answer me!”

The imposing man said nothing in response, and continued undaunted towards Souma, his eyes glowing a malevolent shade of red as he slowly raised his bloodstained sword.

  
*-*-*-*  


Suddenly the area flashed white, and the beleaguered youth groaned as he held his head, still shaken from the frightening experience. “What was that,” he asked himself, his gray eyes wide in shock.

“Souma!” a girl's voice called out behind him.

The white-haired youth gasped in shock, as he immediately recognized the voice. But before he could've turned around, he felt a pair of thin yet immensely strong arms wrap around his torso. He glanced to his left, and saw a translucent head of lustrous silvery white hair, pressed into the crook of his neck. “M-M-Moka,” he asks with a thunderstruck expression.

“Souma,” the figure replies in a frightened voice, which began to echo as her image faded away, “watch out!”

“ ** _MOOOKAAAAAAAAA!_** ” the white-haired youth screamed as he spun around. He looked about the area, and though he found himself in the library entrance again, he saw no sign of his precious friend, no evidence that she'd even been behind her. “What in the world,” he asked himself with a wide-eyed look, “did I just imagine that?” A troubled exhale escaped him, as he held his temple and lightly shook his head. “I could've almost sworn she was there.” He then looked towards where he thought Akashiya Moka had stood, a pained expression on his young face. “Maybe her soul _is_ trapped here. But don't worry, I won't let this end in vain. Once I destroy this castle, you and your friends will be able to rest peacefully. So hold on a little longer, Moka.”

He then looked to the open book before him, and recalled that he'd opened another door. He looked across to the other side of the library, and saw it wasn't the door that led downstairs. A discouraged sigh escaped him, and he gave his head a light shake. “Oh well, guess I gotta find another one.” He made his way back into the study, then out into the horizontal corridor. He reached the far end of the hallway, opened the door and passed through. Once he reached the next hallway, he saw the door on the left was open. “Alright!” he declared, a bit happier at the progress he'd made.

The white-haired youth made his way inside, and found himself in a large room, filled with bookshelves that were seemingly arranged to have formed a maze. The chamber was illuminated by the eerie light of the unnatural light, which filtered through the window to his right. “Hoboy,” he said to himself, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head, “way too many books. I swear it would take me, a thousand years or so to read them all.” A frustrated exhale escaped him, as a dark shadow covered his brows and eyes. “Like I really have that much time.”

He made his way down towards the far wall, and saw an opening to his right. He passed through it, and found himself in another horizontal path, which ended barely three meters to his left and proceeded to the far right wall, with a turn to the left. Souma quickly made his way down, but just as he was about to have turned the bend, another red-haired witch came around the corner. The enemy lashed out with her broom, but the white-haired youth deftly moved to the side. He then countered with a reverse slash across her right side, a second across the same area, then drove his sword directly into her injured side. The witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a black cat ran down towards the end of the path and vanished.

Souma then turned left, and saw it led him to another wall, with a path headed left. The outside wall was lined with windows. He quickly headed forward, then made his way around the bend. Once he did he saw the path stopped at another wall, with an opening to the left. As he proceeded forward, he watched as another witch emerged from the opening, saw him and immediately took flight. “Brother,” he remarked with an annoyed look, “where are they all hiding?” He immediately wielded his crimson, and watched as his enemy raised her hand aloft. The Japanese teenager leaped into the air as the witch summoned a black cat, which raced under Souma and kept going forward. Before the enigmatic youth could've counterattacked, the magical girl flew forward and made a sharp turn with her broom, which caused Souma to have parried her broomhead with his sword. Though it stopped the attack, it also knocked him into a bookshelf, which made him groan in pain as he landed on his feet.

“Oh,” Souma muttered as he rubbed his shoulder and side. Once he regained his bearings, he saw his enemy was directly above him. “Uh oh,” he muttered as he quickly moved to the side. A split second later, the witch crashed down on his previous position, and her butt landed hard on the floor.

“ **OW!** ” the witch cried out, clearly in pain from the failed attack. Souma was tempted to have apologized, but then remembered the girl was trying to kill him. So he moved in behind her, waited for her to have risen off the floor, then nailed her with three quick slashes. A cloud of smoke erupted, and a black cat rushed down the path and disappeared.

Kurusu Souma exhaled wearily, frustrated that his current enemies looked human. He continued forward, and made his way towards the break in the path. He looked to his left, and saw a pair of black boots, hovering over the floor at the end of the walkway. He made his way towards the article, and gave it a closer look. “Hrm, these look like... bikers boots.” A cross expression appeared on his pale features. “Definitely not my style,” he remarked, then looked down at his own footwear, “but they definitely look more durable than what I've got. I'll try them, might be helpful.” He slipped out of his shoes, procured the heavy leather boots and donned them. “Hrm, they're definitely a lot sturdier, more support too. I'll keep 'em,” he concluded with a satisfied smile.

He then looked right, and saw a turn ahead. The white-haired youth turned around the corner, and saw a single tome, placed upon a book stand. “Finally!” he exclaimed. “About time I found it! This one must open that door that leads downstairs. Dekke!” He made his way to the book stand, and saw several words upon the open pages. “Equipped, Only, It, Armor, When, Like, Useful, Is, Knowledge, Is.” He held his chin, and pondered over the offered words. “Something about equipping armor? Heh, I should do that more often, not gonna get through this crazy place in street clothes,” he remarked with a wry smirk. He then shook his head, and moved the words around in his mind. “Armor is... useful,” he asked tentatively. “When equipped... ah, armor is only useful when equipped.” The white-haired youth frowned, as he realized there were unused words. “But what's this about knowledge, you'd think it would be valued more than armor in a library. But it's no good if you don't-” A realization came to him, and his gray eyes went wide as he inhaled sharply. “Knowledge is... armor,” he asked himself, then examined the words again. “Knowledge is... like armor.” He looked over the words again, and smiled as the answer finally came to him. “Aha!” he declared, and then straightened himself up. “'Knowledge is like armor,'” he announced, “'it is only useful when equipped.'”

The sound of a door opening came from outside the chamber.

“Bingo!” Souma proclaimed, as he stuck his index finger into the air. “Now I can get downstairs!”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way out of the chamber, and on the other side of the door, he found the two busts that he thought he'd destroyed had been restored. “Weird,” he said to himself, “then again this is a haunted castle, so I shouldn't be too surprised.” He smashed the busts with his Unholy Crucifix, then absorbed the released magic. He made his way back into the previous corridor, and destroyed four of the busts, which replenished more of his dark power.

He then made his way back into the witch's study, and saw the central door was opened. However, between him and the door were a pair of witches, each with two magic books hovering overhead. “Oh give me a break!” he snapped irritably. “Don't you guys ever give up?” He soon saw the murderous looks in their eyes, and saw debate wasn't an option. “Darn it,” he muttered, and channeled his power into his blade. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” he shouted, and his crimson sword was replaced by a jade katana. “ ** _EAT THIS!_** ” he snapped, and lashed out with his transformed blade. Once he did, a swarm of emerald crescent blades shot forth, which rent all the books asunder and noticeably damaged the witches. A couple of books flipped through their pages rapidly, and flew straight for him. “ ** _SHOOT!_** ” he shouted and dove towards the floor. Barely two seconds later, a huge magical explosion erupted in the room.

He quickly got to his feet, and saw the wounded witches headed for him, one already upon her levitating broom. One of them lashed out with an overhand strike, but Souma quickly parried her broom and kicked her away, which staggered her halfway across the room. He then rushed in, and thrust his sword into her chest. She emitted a short scream before she turned into a black cat, raced towards the far wall and vanished. He then turned to his right, and saw the last witch hovering near him. “ ** _HAVE ANOTHER!_** ” he shouted as he fired another volley of crescent blades, which seriously wounded the witch. He then leaped into the air, nailed her with one final slash, which proved too much for his enemy. From her body emerged another soul, which shot directly into Souma's chest. Another sigh escaped him, as he thought about his most recent battle. “What's the point,” he asked himself, frustrated that he couldn't reason with the castle denizens.

“ _You'll find out soon enough,_ ” a sinister voice spoke deep within his mind, then emitted a wicked chuckle.

Souma inhaled sharply, as he recognized the voice from his visions. “You again!” he snapped in aggravation. “I'm really getting tired of your trash talking and mumbo jumbo! Speak clearly for a change!”

The dark voice said nothing, which aggravated the white-haired youth even further. “Gah, whatever, I don't have time for this.” He looked to his sword, and saw it was still in its transformed state. “ ** _REVERT!_** ” he shouted, and it resumed the crimson blade of before. With that, he made his way towards the central door.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma soon found himself on a walkway that ran along the left wall of the library entrance. Five meters ahead was a spiraling staircase, which led down to the lower floor. “Finally,” he spoke in a weary voice, “I'm making some progress here.” He quickly made his way towards the staircase. But before he reached it, two clouds of black smoke materialized, and from them emerged a pair of winged skeletons, each armed with deadly-looking spears. “Give me a break!” Souma snapped, tired of the constant attacks against him. He quickly channeled the power of his Flame Demon soul, and unleashed a huge fireball at one of the monsters, which screamed as it caught flame. He then nailed it with a single strike of his sword, which reduced it to a pile of flaming bones. He then leaped into the air, and nailed its fellow undead creature with three quick slashes. The monster soon met the same fate, reduced to a pile of broken bones on the floor below.

A weary exhale escaped him, as he realized how grueling the trek through the castle had become. “If only they'd just leave me alone,” he muttered to himself. He tried to have pondered a means, but then recalled how his Undead Soldier soul had only attracted more monsters, so he was left with no answers at the moment. He quickly broke free of his current train of thought, and then reached the stairwell. He quickly descended to the bottom floor, and saw the chamber had two exits, one to the right and another just behind his left shoulder. The white-haired youth looked between the doors, as he pondered on which route he should take. “That one,” he remarked, and made his way through the door closest to him.

Souma made his way into a rectangular room, ten meters by thirteen meters. There were closed windows along the wall to his right and the one before him. He found two rows of tables in the room, along with a single exit to the left. “Hmm,” he began with a suspicious look, as he noted all the tables had a single book upon them, “this place looks familiar.” He looked about the room, and sensed a powerful magic within. “Feels familiar, too.” He proceeded towards the exit, only for it to have been barricaded by three crimson blades that rose from the floor. He immediately looked behind him, and saw the way he'd come had also been obstructed. “Thought so!”

“[Thou shalt not pass!]” a hostile voice spoke from nearby. Souma looked back towards the exit, and watched as an brooding man in a long emerald and silver robe materialized before him, a long scepter in his right hand and a thick tome tucked under his left arm. Moreover, two of the tomes floated off the tables and hovered over him.

“Think you can stop me?!” the white-haired youth demanded of the newcomer. “You don't know who you're up against!” he proclaimed, as he channeled his dark power into his sword. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” he shouted, and his crimson blade changed into a jade katana. “ ** _EAT THIS!_** ” he shouted, as he unleashed a slew of emerald crescent blades.

" ** _VIJELIE VIGOARE!_** ” the wizard shouted as he aimed his staff at the oncoming attack. Suddenly, a powerful wind blew through the area, which scattered the assault and sent many of the blades back towards Souma.

“ ** _WAH!_** ” the white-haired youth exclaimed as he immediately dropped to the floor. He winced as he felt his own attack pass over him. He looked back, and saw several gashes in the wall behind him. “Oh you bastard!” he snapped as he glared at his enemy, then quickly rose to his feet. “ ** _REVERT!_** ” he shouted, and his Silent Crescent changed back into the Unholy Crucifix. He then emitted a fierce battle cry as he slung his sword over his left shoulder and charged at his enemy.

“ ** _VIJELIE VIGOARE!_** ” the wizard shouted, and Souma quickly found himself blown back and slammed hard against the far wall.

“Ow!” the Japanese teenager groaned as he partially slumped down the wall, his spine jarred from the crushing impact. “That really hurt.” He vigorously shook his head, then regarded his enemy. “Man, this guy's different from the last one,” he noted with a concerned look, “he must control wind.” As he strove to have regained his bearing, he soon felt himself growing weaker. He looked to his left, and saw another of the tomes hovering nearby, glowing with a sickly green aura. “Oh I don't think so!” he snapped, as he leaped into the air and nailed it with three quick slashes, which quickly rent the evil book asunder. He then turned back to his enemy, and saw him holding his scepter close to his body, as his magic aura grew by the moment. “Crap, looks like this is gonna be a big one!” As he approached his enemy, one of the magic books shot forth spectral blue bolts down upon the wizard, which bathed him in a protective aura. “Oh, you are so cheap!” Souma snapped irritably, and called upon his Flame Demon soul again. “ ** _BURN AWAY!_** ” he shouted, as he unleashed a huge fireball, which struck the tome and quickly reduced it to ashes. He then turned to the wizard and slashed at him, but found his attack blocked by a spectral blue protective field. “Are you kidding me?!” He looked to the wizard's left, and saw another book had cast protective magic upon him. With a frustrated growl, he leaped into the air and nailed the evil tome with a series of slashes which reduced it to scraps of paper and binding. As he turned back to the wizard, he saw his enemy bathed in an immensely powerful magic aura. “ ** _SHOOT!_** ” he cried out as he dove for a corner of the room.

“ ** _TORNADO VIGOARE!_** ” the spellcaster shouted. Souma winced, as he felt immense winds blowing through the area. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a cyclone had erupted in the middle of the room, which sent the tables flying in all directions. They smashed against the wall, and a couple smashed through the windows, which left the room in veritable shambles.

Once the phenomenon died down, Kurusu Souma got his feet, glad he hadn't been caught up in the furious wind storm. He looked for his enemy, and saw him hovering near the far end of the room, with three more tomes hovering over him. He tightened the grip on his crimson blade, and rushed towards his enemy again. One of the magic books glowed a sickly yellow aura, and a similarly-colored tendril shot forth and struck Souma, who groaned as he felt his dark power being drained. “Oh yeah?!” He leaped into the air and nailed the book with three quick slashes. Suddenly, the tome began flipping through its pages wildly. “Hoboy,” the white-haired youth remarked worriedly as he quickly got out of harm's reach. Once he was far enough, he used his Flame Demon soul to unleash a huge fireball at another tome, which promptly caught fire and slowly burned to ashes. A split second later, the badly damaged book exploded, which left a single tome to have defended the evil wizard.

Suddenly, the mage held his scepter close again, and began to concentrate his magic. “Oh no,” Souma spoke with a worried look, “he's not gonna fire off that spell again is he?” The enigmatic youth then watched as the last tome cast a burning crimson aura upon the evil wizard. “And that guy just made him stronger,” Souma remarked with a deflated look, as he recalled what happened earlier with the witch, “wonderful.” He quickly rushed in, jumped into the air and nailed the magic book with a series of heavy slashes. The tome began to turn its pages wildly, which Souma knew well was a sign of its imminent self-destruction. “Ha! Gotcha now!” he snapped with a boastful smile as he turned to the wizard. But as he rushed in to have impaled the fiend, his sword was deflected by a spectral blue aura. He looked to his left, and saw another magic tome overhead. “Give me a break!” he snapped, annoyed that the latest obstruction. He quickly ripped the book to shreds with a series of slashes, then channeled more of his dark power into his Unholy Crucifix, which extended and crackled with dark energy. “ ** _EAT THIS!_** ” he shouted, as he slashed downwards and unleashed a high vertical cutting wave of crimson energy, which crashed into the wizard and left a huge gash behind. Unfortunately, despite his ghastly wound, the magic user still stood and concentrated his magic power. “Shoot, it wasn't enough!” Souma exclaimed, then dove for the floor again with a frightened cry.

“ ** _TORNADO VIGOARE!_** ” the wizard shouted, and unleashed a powerful cyclone in the middle of the room. Souma remained flat to the floor as the whirlwind blew about the chamber, and heard the sounds of broken furniture smashing against the walls and through the windows as well.

Once the heavy winds died down, he rose to his feet again, and found broken pieces of furniture nearby. He winced, as he knew if he'd remained standing he would've been injured by them, even impaled if he was unlucky. He quickly dismissed his current train of thought, and focused on his enemy again, whom he found was no longer defended. “Got you now!” he snapped in a taunting voice, as he channeled his dark power into his crimson blade. “ ** _EAT THIS!_** " he shouted as he unleashed a vertical cutting wave of crimson energy.

“ ** _VIJELIE VIGOARE!_** ” the wizard shouted, and unleashed a fierce gust of wind. However, Souma's attack cut through the spell, and continued towards the mage. “[What the?!]” he exclaimed in shock, and was then nailed by the cleaving attack, which left him seriously wounded as well as dumbstruck.

“Alright!” the white-haired youth proclaimed with a confident smile. “Couldn't deflect that one, could ya?” He then charged in with a fierce battle cry, and drove his sword right into the wizard's heart, which made the mage scream in mortal agony.

“ ** _LORD DRACULA!_** ” the wizard shouted, as he became translucent and dissipated into nothingness.

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma paused to catch his breath, as he used his crimson sword to have supported himself. “Man, that guy was tough,” he remarked in a winded voice, “a lot more than that other guy.” He then shook his head, and saw a thick tome with a green binding, hovering where the wizard had vanished from the world. “Hey, another one!” He immediately took hold of the book, then slashed twice with his sword. Once he did he saw his sword releasing cutting waves of deadly wind. “Awesome!” he remarked with a pleased smile, then regarded the tome in his hand. “This must be the Book of Wind. I'm definitely keeping this.” He then looked around the room, and saw the doors were no longer barred. “Okay, let's go.”

He headed through the door at the far end, and found himself in a long corridor, with a single door at the far end. A row of windows ran down the hallway, and the ceiling was supported by four archways, each around five meters apart, with a burning lantern that hung from each one. And instead of cracked busts, Souma saw a series of paintings in between each archway, though he couldn't have made them out from his vantage point. “Strange,” he remarked as he noted a certain lack of hostility about him, “there doesn't seem to be any monsters here. Oh well, I'm not complaining,” he concluded as he began to head down the hallway.

Suddenly, a sickly magical aura manifested in the corridor, which the covered the whole way in a purplish haze. Souma groaned as he felt his dark power dissipating, which made his Unholy Crucifix revert to its base state. “Oh shoot, not this again!” he exclaimed, stricken by the sudden loss of power. “Man, if there are any monsters here, I'm a goner!” A frustrated exhale escaped him, as he looked to the door behind him. “Blast, I have to turn back!”

He returned to the room where he'd found the second wizard, and paused to have regained his bearings. Though he knew there were no monsters in the area, he also knew he was in no condition to have continued. “Man, this really sucks,” he grumbled in a pained voice. “How am I supposed to get down that corridor with that cursed magic?” He leaned against the wall, and tried to have discerned a solution. “Darn it, there has to be _something_ that protects against it, or possibly disarms it. And if I don't-” He sighed in frustration, as he hated the thought being thwarted. “Oh well, I'll find a way, somehow.”

Souma waited for several long moments, and soon felt the cursed aura about him had dissipated. “Finally,” he remarked, and quickly produced a Tonic from his pouch. He imbibed the strange fluid, and felt a good portion of his magic power had been restored. Satisfied with the results, he manifested the crimson blades of his Unholy Crucifix. He then regarded the tome in his hand, and frowned in disappointment. “Hrm, guess I need to hold off on this for now,” he remarked, and then placed the magic book back in his pouch. “Alright, time to move.”

He made his way out of the demolished room, and returned to the large square chamber with a spiraling staircase that led to the floor above. He passed by the staircase, and headed through the bookshelves to the door on the far right side of the room. Though just as he was about to have left the area, three black clouds of mist arose from the floor, and from them emerged a trio of winged skeletons. “Uh, should've known,” he remarked blandly, and got into a defensive position. One of the undead creatures hurled a spear at him, but he deflected it with his sword. He then leaped towards his enemy and counterattacked with a pair of quick slashes and ended its unlife. He then turned to its fellow monsters, who flew dangerously close to him. “Get lost!” he shouted as he channeled his energy into his sword, and released it in a horizontal cutting wave. The winged skeletons were instantly cut to pieces by the vicious attack, and one released another soul, which Souma quickly absorbed. “Heh, that'll teach ya,” he remarked with a wry smirk, and then made his way out of the room.

The white-haired youth found himself in another maze-like chamber, the bookshelves arranged to have formed a path through the room. He saw he couldn't have gone right, yet to his left the path went around the corner. “Geez, they sure like confusing people,” he remarked as he scratched his cheek, “huh, I can't imagine how many people got lost in here.”

Before Souma immediately went forward, he looked about his general vicinity. Once he did he found two cracked busts nearby, which flanked the door he'd just passed through. He destroyed them with his sword, and then absorbed the released magic. “I needed that,” he said to himself, and then headed for the left wall. As he did he saw some of the bookshelves were completely empty, as if the room hadn't been completed. “Huh, were they... expanding the library,” he asked, as a peculiar look crossed his features. “Why, this place is too confusing already. And how was he gonna-” He stopped in mid-sentence, as he realized the answer before he'd even spoken his question. “Oh yeah, he's immortal, he has all the time in the world. Or at least he did.”

A low chuckle came from deep within his mind.

“What are you laughing at?!” he demanded of this darker persona, and was annoyed that he got no response. “Whatever.”

He made his way around the bend, and found a single bookshelf, pressed against the wall at the far corner of the chamber. “Hrm, not enough room,” he asked himself, and continued on his way. He turned the corner, and found the path ahead ended with another bookshelf, though he could've turned right. He turned the corner, and soon turned another barely five meters ahead. The path to his right turned once more to a dead end, with another Tonic hovering nearby. “Cool!” he remarked, and quickly pocketed the beverage.

He then backtracked a bit, and found the path ahead went both ways. The way left ended at a wall, while the path to the right widened slightly, and turned off to the left. Souma cautiously made his way to the right, surprised that there weren't any monsters in the area. Once he reached the wall, he walked completely around bookcase at the end. When he did he saw an exit straight ahead, flanked by two cracked busts. “Finally!” he exclaimed happily, and made his way towards the door. He quickly looked about the area, and again found no monsters nearby. With that, he smashed the busts with his sword, absorbed the released magic, and made his way out of the room.

He then found himself in a somewhat long corridor, which turned off to the left. Along the far wall was a pair of windows which showed the bleak sky outside, and burning candelabras provided the only light in the hall.. He completely turned around the bend, and saw another such turn straight ahead. He made his way around the next turn, and saw a book stand just ahead, with an opened tome upon it. A pair of burning candelabras provided the necessary light to read the book before him. “Alright!” he spoke excitedly to himself, glad to find the much-needed key.

Souma stopped before the book, and saw several jumbled words upon the opened pages. “Must, His, But, Sit, of course you need your butt to sit,” he spoke jokingly, then continued to read the read of the words. “Our, None, Ever, Throne, Lord, Upon. This is a weird one.” He then tried to have pieced the words together in his mind. “None... must... sit upon... our lord's butt.” A sheepish smile crossed his features, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head. “Why am I talking about Dracula's butt, that can't possibly be right.” He vigorously shook his head and growled to himself, then focused on the words again. “None... must... ever... that sounds about right, sit upon... our lord's... throne?” He growled to himself, as he knew it wasn't correct. “It's 'lord,' not 'lord's',” he spoke to himself with a perturbed look. “None... but... our lord?” He hummed to himself, as it sounded more accurate to him. “Okay, I think I got it now.” He then stood straight up, his shoulders thrust back. “'None but our lord,'” he announced, “'must ever sit upon his throne.'”

The sound of a door opening reached his ears, which told him he'd guessed correctly. A bemused sigh escaped him, as he considered what he'd just read. “Sorry guys,” he spoke to the book, “Dracula is dead, and he's not coming back. You're just wasting your time.”

A spurt of dark laughter resounded deep within his soul.

“You be quiet!” Souma snapped at the unseen persona. “The world doesn't need Dracula, all it needs is peace! We'll be better off without him!”

“ _And what if you're wrong,_ ” the dark presence asked, his voice more intent than amused.

"Nonsense!" the white-haired youth shot back, aggravated by his darker persona. "All he does is destroy! There's no place in this world for the likes of him!"

" _We will see,_ " the foreboding persona remarked, as his presence vanished from Souma's mind.

The annoyed youth groaned to himself, frustrated by his darker self's cryptic words. “Whatever,” he finally remarked, giving his head a light shake, “anyway I'm done here, time to move.” As he turned back to head out of the corridor, a shuttering sound came from the far end. “Oh shoot!” Souma declared with an alarmed look. “Don't tell me I'm trapped!” Suddenly, three clouds of black mist appeared before him, and from them emerged a trio of Ectoplasms. “Man, these guys again,” he asked, still shaken over his last encounter with the spectral enemies. “Let's try something different this time.” He quickly reached into his pouch, and produced the Book of Fire. He tucked it under his arm, and saw his sword became bathed in a fiery aura. He slashed at the first spectral fiend, who writhed in obvious agony. The Japanese teenager then instinctively ducked, as the ghost briskly passed overhead. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the Ectoplasm headed straight for him. The white-haired youth spun around with a reverse slash, which caused the ghostly monster to catch flame and emitted a shrill screech as it completely burned away. He then leaped towards the next spectral fiend, nailed it with a rising slash from his blazing sword, then quickly followed up with a downward strike which ended its unlife. He then moved towards the last enemy, which was fortunately low enough so he could've attacked it from the floor. He moved in two quick flaming slashes, and the ghastly being shrieked as its unlife came to an end.

Souma proceeded forward, and made his way around the first bend. Though just as he'd reached the second, four more Ectoplasms materialized before him. “Oh come on!” he snapped, annoyed at the constant assaults against him. He rushed the first specter, slashed it twice with his blazing sword, and it shrieked as it vanished from the world. He then leaped into the air, nailed the next enemy with a rising slash, then followed up with a downwards slash, and watched as the Ectoplasm caught flame and disappeared in an ear-piercing shriek of agony and despair. The white-haired youth next moved on the next ghostly creature, jumped into the air and nailed it with two flaming slashes. Not waiting to have watched its demise, he moved in on the last Ectoplasm, nailed it with two blazing attacks from his fire-imbued sword, and watched as it shrieked and vanished from the world.

Kurusu Souma exhaled heavily, glad that the battle was over. “Even though I can beat them now, they're still not easy.” As he looked back to where they'd vanished, he saw a tall thin bottle, filled with a faded yellow liquid, hovering in midair before him. “What's this,” he asked as he skeptically procured the item before him.

“Way to go!” a familiar high-pitched voice proclaimed from nearby. Souma looked, and saw a very familiar winged rodent overhead. “You've just discovered an Uncurse Potion, care to guess what this one does? Try it and see, dechu!”

The Japanese teenager watched as the bat flew away, and ruefully shook his head. “Give me a break.”

Souma made his way around the next bend, and saw the exit was indeed barred by three large crimson blades. “Figures,” he remarked to himself with a perturbed look, “must be a few more in here.” He proceeded towards the door, and watched as three clouds of black mist materialized before him. From the clouds appeared a trio of Ectoplams, hovering aimlessly in the air. “Knew it.” He rushed towards the first enemy, leaped into the air and nailed it with a pair of burning slashes, which destroyed its spectral form and dropped another vial behind. He ignored the item, and moved on to the second ghostly being, who was fortunately lower to the ground. Souma nailed it with a pair of burning slashes, and it joined its fellow spirit in the netherworld.

“ ** _GUH!_** ” the white-haired youth exclaimed, as his sword lost its blazing aura, and returned to its base state. “Shoot! Ran outta juice! Good thing I got a couple of these,” he commented, and pulled another Tonic from his pouch. He quickly imbibed the beverage, which replenished a sizable portion of his dark power. “Ah, much better,” he spoke with a satisfied smile, then focused on the last enemy. “You're mine now!” he proclaimed, as his sword blazed with a renewed fury. He nailed it with two quick slashes, and watched as it released a glowing yellow sphere, which shot into Souma's body as the rogue spirit went down in flames.

“Whoa,” the Japanese teenager remarked as he looked towards his chest, “wonder what this one does. Hrm, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.” He looked ahead, and saw the last enemy had dropped another Uncurse Potion. Moreover, the crimson blades receded back into the floor, which meant Souma could leave the winding corridor. “Alright!”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma returned to the maze beyond, glad that he'd escaped the death trap he'd unwittingly triggered by using the last key. Before he went forward, he placed the Book of Fire back in his pouch, so he wouldn't have prematurely exhausted his magic again. He then broke the two cracked busts that flanked the door, and absorbed the released magic.

As he made his way through the winding passageways, he encountered a pair of witches ahead, each with a magic book hovering above them. “Hey! They weren't here before!” he protested, livid at the unexpected adversaries. He then growled to himself, and grasped his Unholy Crucifix with both hands. The hovering tomes cast down spectral blue bolts upon the witches, which bathed them in protective magic. “Oh sure, like I didn't see that coming,” Souma quipped in annoyance, and channeled his dark energy into his sword. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” he shouted, and watched his crimson blade transformed into a jade katana. “ ** _EAT THIS!_** ” he snapped, as he reared back and unleashed a slew of emerald crescent blades, which cut through the enemy ranks. While the witches were unaffected, the two magic books were essentially cut to pieces. He saw the remaining enemies realized they were no longer affected, and the closest one rushed Souma with her broom, while the other took to the air. The Japanese teenager deftly avoided the oncoming blow, then slashed across her left side with his katana. He then moved in behind her, slashed down her back, then drove his sword right through the witch's slender torso. He watched as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then reappeared as a black cat which raced ahead towards the far wall and vanished.

Souma turned towards the last enemy, and saw her all but directly above him. “Not good.” He immediately jumped back, a split second before the witch would've driven her shapely derriere right into his face. Instead, she landed hard on the floor, a pained look on her cute face.

“ **OW!** ” the witch exclaimed, wincing from the unexpected impact.

The white-haired youth remained on guard, and waited for his enemy to have risen. “Now,” he spoke to himself, a pensive look on his face, “how did that attack go again?” He then recalled his battle against Seraphim, and discerned the answer he sought. “Oh yeah, now I remember,” he remarked, as the witch got to her feet. “ ** _HACHIREN!_** ” He moved in and nailed his opponent with eight vicious slashes from his katana, and a red soul emerged from her body before he'd even completed his attack.

A nervous laugh escaped him, as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Okay, that worked a bit too well,” he commented. He then sighed deeply, as he remembered the kyuketsu ninja who'd unwittingly taught him her attack. “Seraphim-san,” he spoke with a grave look, “I won't let your death be in vain either. I'll use your technique to punish those who'd slain you and the others. They shall feel... your pain,” he concluded, as he tightly clenched his fist, and his eyes glowed an ominous shade of red.

Souma commanded his katana to return to its original state, and then continued through the maze. After a few moments, he soon found himself along the outer perimeter of the room. Though just before he was about to have turned the last corner, another witch came from the same direction, headed right for him. “Man, these guys are relentless,” he remarked with a chagrined look. He moved in on his enemy, who soon became aware of his presence. She slung her broom over her shoulder, but Souma knew exactly what she had planned, and moved to the left as she lunged with her weapon. He then slashed her twice across her left side, then drove it straight into her heart. The mortally wounded witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then a black car raced towards the far wall and vanished. “Finally, it's over,” he spoke in a winded voice. “I hope I find Eucliwood soon, this place is really exhausting.” He continued towards the exit, broke the busts that flanked the door and absorbed their magic. After that, he made his way out of the maze of bookshelves.

The Japanese teenager found himself in the library entrance once more, and paused to have considered his options. “Hrm, where should I go now? Pretty sure I explored the whole floor above, so I doubt there's anything left up there. That leaves that corridor up ahead, but it's magically trapped.” He recalled the devious trap within, and his gray eyes widened as he recalled being similarly afflicted before. “Wait a minute, it's just like those Ectoplasms! And I have one of their souls. So maybe-”

He weaved his way through the room, headed for the exit at the far end of the left wall. Suddenly, four black clouds appeared before him, and from them emerged a quartet of Winged Skeletons. “You guys are so annoying!” he snapped, and pulled out his Book of Fire. “Let's see how you like _this!_ ” He nailed the closest monster with a pair of blazing slashes, and watched as it exploded into a pile of broken burning bones. He then felled the next two monsters in similar fashion. But before he could attack the last skeletal beast, he heard it emitted an ominous hissing sound, coupled with a sparkle from its ribcage. “ ** _WAH!_** ” Souma screamed as he dove for the floor. A split second later, a powerful explosion erupted behind him, and he winced as he felt another soul had flown into his body.

The white-haired teenager warily got to his feet, and saw two of the bookshelves had been blackened by the self-destruction of the last enemy. “Oh jeez, someone's gonna be mad about this. I'd better bolt before any more idiots come looking for me."

He quickly proceeded into the demolished room where he'd fought against the Wind Mage. “Man, what a mess,” he spoke with a concerned look, “if Dracula was still alive he'd be fit to be tied over what those idiots did.” The Japanese teenager quickly dismissed the thought, and looked towards the door to his left. “Well,” he began with a worried look, “let's see if this works.”

Souma called upon the power of the Ectoplasm soul, and made his way into the adjacent corridor. He'd barely taken a few steps into the hall when the sickly magic washed over him, and the area became bathed in a purplish haze. “Guah!” he exclaimed, unnerved as he knew the trap had activated. Yet despite that, he saw he suffered no deleterious effects. “Hey, it worked!” he exclaimed happily, then looked down the hall, “and the door's open too. Alright, let's get moving.”

The enigmatic youth made his way down the hall, and took the chance to examine the paintings along the left wall. One was of a comely woman, her long blonde locks bound by a green tie. She wore a rich purple dress with a modest cut, and had a sad look in her green eyes. “Hey,” he remarked as he examined the portrait, “I've seen her before. Yeah, in that vision with Yukari-chan.” A pained groan escaped him, as he recalled the vision he had of her adult self, and knew it no longer had a chance of coming true. “Yukari-chan,” he spoke in a sad voice.

He continued onward, surprised at the lack of monsters in the hall. Though when he considered the deadliness of the anti-magic trap, he surmised that none were needed. He tried to break the first hanging lamp, but the released magic dissipated before he could absorb it. “T'ch,” he remarked with a deep frown, “should've known.”

The Japanese teenager continued down the hall, and saw the next portrait was that of a sinister-looking lord, his deathly pale face framed by his long white hair. There was a supremely detached look in his red eyes, and his visage was decorated by a thin mustache and imperial beard. He wore a long black cloak with a blood-colored collar, and a deep black long coat with wide crimson lapels. “Dracula,” he spoke with a disgusted look, incensed at the fiend who'd killed all his friends, “I will never forgive you.”

“ _Will you indeed,_ ” the dark persona spoke in his mind.

Souma growled in response, but said nothing more, as he deemed it a waste of his time. He moved on to the next painting, and saw the image of a pale noblewoman, clad in a frilled red gown which left her shoulders bare. She wore long red leather gloves that covered most of her slender arms. Her curly brown hair hung far down her back, and she had an evil blood-colored smile on her pale features, which included red eyes as well. “Hey, I remember this one, from the art gallery.” He looked further down the hall, and saw another portrait up ahead, through nothing past the fourth archway. “Are these supposed to be all the women in Dracula's life? Heh, I thought he would've had hundreds of them, maybe thousands, considering how old he is.” His face soon scrunched together, as the thought of so many women made him leery, and a bluish haze appeared over his forehead. “I need to keep going!” he declared, and continued down the hall.

He saw the next portrait shown a more sinister-looking woman, clad in a deep red gown, with long green hair that ran down past her shoulders. His gray eyes narrowed into deadly slits, as he finally placed a name to the woman in the painting. “Elizabeth Bartley,” he spoke in an unfriendly voice, “she revived Dracula in the year 1917. She turned Eric Lecarde's beloved into a vampire, and ordered her to kill him.” A menacing hiss escaped him, as he found himself seething over the evils that Bartley had committed in her heinous unlife. “Disgusting woman, death is too merciful a fate for her.”

He continued forth, too incensed to have cared about the empty space beside him. He continued forth through the opened door, and found himself in a small room, five meters squared. In the center was the statue of a wizened man, clad in a long flowing robe with a book tucked under his arm. “Hey, it's another one of those sages!” he exclaimed, happy to have found the immortalized figure before him. He reached forward and touched the statue's chest, and his eyes widened as he felt the statue emit a formidable magical aura.

“ _I am the second of four,_ ” an aged voice came from the stone figure, “ _secrets are abound where our lord's image is found._ ”

Souma smirked at what he'd just heard. “He's a poet and he doesn't even know it. Anyway, I think I'm done here, let's go.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma made his way out of the room, and headed back down the long hallway, unaffected by the cursed magic that assailed him. As he was about to have left the corridor, he stopped by the portrait of Dracula. He turned fully to the picture, and considered what he'd just heard. “Secrets are abound where our lord's image is found.” He closely examined the portrait, as he sought to have discerned anything unusual. He inserted his fingers under the right side of the portrait, and heard a strange squeaking noise. “Huh,” he asked with a confused look. He pulled his hand forward, and saw the portrait actually swung open, which revealed a cupboard-like space behind it. Placed on the far wall was a large red button, which hardly looked inconspicuous. “Hmm, a switch!” Souma remarked in a mischievous voice. “Let's press it and see.” He pushed in the red button, and expected to have heard warnings of a self-destruct sequence being initiated. However, after several long moments, he found nothing out of the ordinary. “That's odd,” he remarked with a bewildered look, “what was the point of that? Hmm, oh well, time to head out.”

He passed through the room where he'd fought the Wind Mage, and then returned to the library entrance. “Hmm,” he began as he held his chin, “should I check upstairs first, or down here? I mean they couldn't have put that switch there for nothing.” He paused for a moment, disturbed at the thought that his earlier efforts might've been wasted. “Could they?” He groaned wearily to himself, and shook his head of white hair. “Whatever, I'll find out soon enough.”

Souma passed by the stairwell, headed for the door on the right side of the room. Though as he wove his way through the bookshelves, a pair of Winged Skeletons materialized from clouds of black smoke. “Give me a break!” the Japanese teenager snapped in annoyance. “You guys are really getting on my nerves!” He produced his Book of Fire, which created a blazing aura around his sword. He leaped into the air, nailed his enemies with two quick slashes apiece, which reduced them both to piles of broken burning bones. “Bozos,” he remarked irritably, and went on his way.

The white-haired youth headed through the door, and entered the maze of bookshelves once more. Though as he made his way around the outside of the room, he saw something peculiar along the left wall. “Hey, that bookshelf, it's moved!” He went forward, and saw a door near the far corner, which had previously been concealed behind the shelf. “Alright!” he exclaimed happily. “The switch _did_ work! Now I can go deeper into the library!”

He quickly opened the recently-revealed door, and made his way inside. On the other end was a large rectangular-shaped room, with two rows of three tables lined ahead towards the far left wall. On each table was a single thick tome. “I am beginning to see a pattern here,” Souma remarked with an unimpressed look, as he called upon the power of Magic Book soul, which increased his mystical strength and protection. “But if you think I'm gonna walk blindly into this one, I got two words for you!” He then summoned his Flame Demon soul, and eyed the closest tome to him. “ ** _BURN AWAY!_** ” he shouted, and unleashed a huge fireball at the book, which was all but instantly reduced to ashes. Moreover, the top of the table caught fire, though it didn't seem to burn.

Suddenly, the door behind Souma slammed shut. The white-haired youth spun around to find three large crimson blades had barred the way out of the room. He looked ahead, and saw the far door was also barred as well. The rest of the books floated into the air, and radiated with sinister magical power. “[Insolent knave!]” a harsh male voice spoke in a foreign tongue. “[Thou shalt verily regret thine impudence!]”

“Bring it on, bookworm!” Souma shot back, unfamiliar with the unseen figure's tongue, but he definitely knew a challenge when he heard one. “I'll send you to join Red and Green in the Underworld!”

At the far end of the room, a sinister-looking man materialized, clad in a bright golden robe, bound by a silver sash. He wore a silver skullcap on his head, had a yellow book tucked under his left arm, and held a mahogany scepter in his right hand. One of the magic books cast a protective field around him, while two more shot down bolts of purple energy, from which emerged a pair of skeleton knights. Another book cast protective magic on one of the knights, while the last tome cast an empowering spell on the last undead monster.

“Oh give me a break!” Souma shot back, incensed by his enemy's tactics. “Don't you idiots believe in fighting fair?”

Almost as if in response, two of the Magic Books summoned another pair of Skeleton Knights, then cast protective magic on them.

“Huh, that answers _that_ question,” the Japanese teenager grumbled. “Fine!” he snapped at his numerous enemies. “If you idiots won't fight fair, then I'll just have to wipe all you out!” He channeled his energy into his sword, which glowed with an emerald aura. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” he shouted, and his crimson swords was replaced by a jade katana.

Though before he could've unleashed his trademark assault, the empowered skeletal warrior rushed in, his sword held aloft in a striking position. Souma blocked the oncoming attack, but winced as he realized how much stronger his enemy had become thanks to the book's magic. “I don't think so!” he growled through clenched teeth. He kicked his enemy in the pelvis, which made him tagger back. The white-haired youth then unleashed a heavy slash on the Skeleton Knight, which left a glowing green gash behind. He then channeled the power of his Flame Demon soul, and nailed the undead knight with a huge fireball, which made him break apart into a bile of burning bones and broken armor pieces.

“Now for the rest of you!” Souma snapped heatedly, as he reared back with his transformed blade. “ ** _EAT THIS!_** ” he shouted, and unleashed a heavy barrage of emerald crescent blades, which cut right through the enemy ranks before him as well as the tables. Unfortunately, the Magic Books decided to cast their protective magics on one another, thus they were unscathed. However, the Skeleton Knights were badly damaged from the furious assault. “Oh yeah?!” the Japanese teenager shot back defiantly. “Well have another!” He unleashed a second barrage, which decimated all the Skeleton Knights, though the Magic Books and the evil mage were protected.

“ ** _FULGER!_** ” the wizard shouted as he aimed his staff at Souma, which released a piercing thunderbolt that struck him right in the chest. The white-haired youth screamed in pain, as the electricity coursed through his body.

The enigmatic youth slouched over, holding his still burning chest. “Oh shoot,” he said to himself, “he's a Lightning Mage! Great, that's all I need.” He quickly shook off the effects of the attack, and advanced on his numerous enemies. He moved in on the closest book, which had just summoned another Skeleton Knight. He leaped into the air, nailed the evil tome with a rising slash, then came back down with a heavy two-handed blow that neatly cleaved the book in half. Unfortunately, the tome promptly exploded, which sent Souma flying back against the wall.

The beleaguered youth groaned in pain, his spine jarred from the forceful impact. As he sought to have regained his bearings, he watched as the knight advanced on him. The undead warrior lunged forth with a fierce thrust, but Souma managed to have sidestepped his opponent, whose sword became stuck in the wall. He then nailed the knight with three heavy slashes, and it broken apart into a pile of bones on the floor. He then turned to another Magic Book, and unleashed a seething fireball via his Flame Demon soul. The Magic Book instantly caught flame, though its pages began to turn wildly. “Uh oh,” Souma remarked, and became even more concerned when he saw the book flying towards him. He dove to the floor with a frightened cry as the evil tome exploded right behind him.

As the white-haired youth got to his feet, he saw the tomes had summoned two more Skeleton Knights, while the last tome cast protective magic on the wizard. Moreover, two of the tomes cast protective magics on one another, which left but one vulnerable. “Oh give me a break!” Souma remarked, frustrated with how the battle had turned out up to that moment. “EAT THIS!” he shouted, as he channeled his dark power into the sword, and unleashed another slew of emerald crescent blades.

“ ** _FULGER!_** ” the wizard shouted, and shot another lightning bolt at Souma, who cried out in pain from the powerful magical attack.

The enigmatic youth breathed heavily, as he knew he wasn't faring well at that moment. Though he saw another book had been destroyed, and the knights were badly damaged as well. He charged towards them with a fierce battle cry, and nailed both of them with a wide slash that managed to destroy both knights in one shot.

Suddenly, the wizard held his staff close to his body, and began to charge up his magic.

“Oh no, not this again!” Souma exclaimed with a wary expression. Before he could've formed a plan, he felt himself growing weaker, as if his life-force was being siphoned away. He quickly found the culprit in the form of one of the remaining books. He rushed towards the levitating tome, and nailed with two vicious slashes that promptly rent it asunder. “Blast,” he spoke weakly, as he knew both his health and his dark power were in danger. “I don't have a choice.” He quickly reached into his pouch, took out another tonic and quickly imbibed it. Though no sooner than he did that he felt his magic being siphoned away. “Oh come on!” he quipped, as he soon saw one of the last Magic Books was draining his dark power. He leaped into the air, and nailed it with two quick slashes. However, the tome began to flip through its pages wildly, which meant it would explode in a matter of moments.

He quickly backed away from the evil tome, as it detonated in a powerful magical explosion that ripped it apart.

Souma quickly shook off the effects of the explosion, which still made him shudder regardless of that fact that he hadn't been caught in it. As he looked ahead, he saw the last book protecting the mage, who continued to charge his powerful magic. “Oh crap!” the white-haired youth exclaimed, as he backed up towards the corner of the room.

“ ** _FULGERE FURTUNA!_** ” the wizard shouted, and then thrust forth with his wand. A split second later, several large bolts of lightning crashed down in the room, decimating anything that remained on the floor.

Souma found himself unable to have stopped trembling after he witnessed the powerful spell that he'd barely managed to have avoided. “Man, if I got hit by one of those, I'd be a goner. I need to end this fast, or I will be.” He tightly held his Silent Crescent in both hands, and cautiously approached his enemies. He noted that the last book continued to have protected the powerful Lightning Mage, who hovered several centimeters off the floor. “BURN AWAY!” he shouted, as he unleashed another fireball which practically incinerated the last of the Magic Books. “Alright, Sparky,” Some spoke with a taunting smirk, “now it's just you and me. Let's see who lives to see the next sunrise.”

“[Impudent youth!]” the mage shot back heatedly. “[Thou hast sealed thine fate!]”

The white-haired youth watched as his enemy reared back with his scepter, and broke into a tumble roll as he drew near his enemy.

“ ** _FULGER!_** ” the wizard shouted, and unleashed another bolt which sailed overhead and completely missed its target.

“Gotcha now!” Soma retorted as he rolled to his feet. “ ** _HACHIREN!_** ” He unleashed a series of fierce slashes upon his enemy, but before he could've completed his attack, his opponent disappeared in a magical flash. He spun around, and saw his enemy in the far corner of the room, visibly wounded but far from finished. “Darn it!” Soma growled to himself. “I forgot how flighty they are, guess Seraphim's technique isn't gonna help me here. **_REVERT!_** ” he shouted, and transformed his katana back into the Unholy Crucifix.

As he cautiously advanced, he watched as the mage held his staff close to his body, the tip pointing towards the ceiling. “Huh, guess he has the same idea,” the Japanese teenager remarked with a wry smirk, “so I gotta take him out first.” He charged forth with a fierce battle cry, and nailed him with a vicious diagonal slash, which cut through his robes and left a glowing crimson gash behind. The wizard reeled in pain, then teleported out of harm's reach. Souma spun around, and saw his enemy on the other side of the room, as the mage reared back with his staff. “Uh oh,” the white-haired youth remarked as he dove off to the side.

“ ** _FULGER!_** ” the mage shouted as he unleashed another lightning bolt, which fortunately missed its target.

Souma slowly got to his feet, and saw his enemy hadn't moved yet. A couple of moments later, the wizard held his staff close, and began charging up his magic again. “Fine, I'll do that too!” He channeled the rest of his dark power into his blade, which extended and crackled with ebony and crimson energy. “One if us is going down here, and it ain't gonna me!” Suddenly, he felt his dark power had begun overwhelming his consciousness, which made him groan. “Darn it... I can't resist... if I do I'm a goner!” His sword literally began to seethe with ebony and crimson energy, as he began to see red. He felt his hair growing longer, and could've sworn he felt his incisors lengthening as well. “ ** _EAT THIS!_** ” he shouted in a menacing voice, as he unleashed a vicious vertical cutting wave that carved up the floor as it neared its target.

“ ** _FULGERE FUL-_** ” The wizard never got the chance to have completed his incantation, as he was cleaved by the powerful attack, which cut right through his body and left a huge gash in the wall behind him. A weak groan escaped him, as both halves of his body fell to the floor, turned into dark energy and dissipated.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma fell to his knees, thoroughly exhausted after the grueling battle. “Man, that was too close.” He held his chest, and focused his thoughts on the dark persona within him. “I suppose I should thank you,” he spoke in a winded voice, “you helped finish that guy off.”

“ _You're thanking me,_ ” the sinister voice replied sardonically, “ _how amusing. Nevertheless, you must get stronger if you wish to reach the throne, and learn the truth._ ”

“W-what truth,” the Japanese teenager asked with a horrified look, “what are you talking about?”

“ _You'll find out once you reach there. Just be wary of_ him.”

“Him?!”

The dark persona became silent, and Souma couldn't sense his presence any longer.

“Hey come on!” the white-haired youth shot back. “Don't leave me hanging like that! Who is this guy, answer me!” After several long seconds, he received no response, which made him groan in chagrin. “I guess, I can only go forward.”

Souma pushed himself to his feet, and saw a glowing thick tome with a yellow binding. “Ah,” he began in a tired voice, “this must be, the Book of Lightning. I'd test it out, but I need to regain my strength first.”

He procured the magical tome and placed in his pouch. The exhausted youth then headed for the far door, which he saw was no longer barred. He passed through, and found himself on a suspended walkway, with a whole floor below him. The room was ten meters wide and thirteen meters long. The staircase began halfway towards the far edge of the room, turned to the left and then continued down to the lower floor. He looked over the railing, and saw a statue in the middle of the room, which depicted a priestly-looking man, his arms out to the side and his eyes gazing up towards the heavens. A deep sigh escaped him, frustrated that it wasn't one of the sages he sought. “Oh well, guess I gotta keep looking.”:

He looked about the perimeter of the room, and found a pair of doors on the lower floor. One was a regular-looking wooden door along the left wall, and the other glowed with a serene blue aura. “Alright!” he declared with a confident smile. “About time I found one of those! Heck, I'm sure Eucliwood's been worried sick about me. Time to give her a call.”

He quickly made his downstairs, glad that there were no monsters in the area. The white-haired youth approached the blue door, which immediately slid up when he drew near. He made his way inside, and the door closed behind him.

On the other side was a familiar squared room, with the immortalized form of Eucliwood Hellscythe before him, with four broken columns surrounding the statue. Though what made the room different from the others was the presence of another glowing blue door, off to the left. “Whoa, another way to go,” Souma remarked with a surprised look, “neat. Anyway, back to business.” A heavy sigh escaped him, as he reached out and wrapped his arms around the statue before him.

“ _Souma,_ ” a soft voice spoke within the teenager's mind.

“Hey there,” the white-haired youth replied with a warm yet tired smile, “sorry to have worried you.”

“ _I'm glad to hear from you again, it's almost like, you're back in my arms again. It's been far too long... Matthias._ ”

The Japanese teenager hummed to himself, as he surmised his roommate guessed he'd hugged her faraway image.

“ _Where are you,_ ” the ageless girl asked in a curious voice.

“I'm in the library, it looks like one of four guardians is hiding here somewhere. I just gotta find him, beat him up, then looked for the other three.”

“ _Guardians?_ ”

“Yeah, I heard there's four guardians protecting the Throne Room, once I beat them all up, I can finally head there and destroy this stupid place.”

“ _Where did you learn this,_ ” Eucliwood asked in a worried voice.

“Oh, yeah,” Souma remarked, as he realized he'd failed to relay some pertinent details, and absently scratched his cheek, “guess I should've mentioned that last time. I found this horrible looking statue, looked like it was half angel and half demon.”

“ _Really,_ ” came the Necromancer's startled reply.

“Yeah, got some of my blood on it. And once the battle was over, it spoke to me. Told me I had to fight four guardians in order to reach the throne room.”

“ _Did it say where they were?_ ”

“No, but I found another one in the library, and it said the guardian was hiding... what was that again,” he asked himself, as he strove to have recalled the encounter in particular. “Oh yeah, in the heart of forbidden knowledge. And that I gotta find four sages to find it.”

“ _That sounds really dangerous,_ ” the Necromancer's voice spoke worriedly.

“It is,” the enigmatic youth replied with a grave expression, “I've had to fight dozens of monsters in here, including three powerful wizards. I'm sure I'll run into at least another before I reach the Chamber of Wisdom.”

“ _Souma,_ ” the girl's voice spoke urgently, “ _let me heal your wounds._ ”

The Japanese teenager was startled by his friend's sudden forcefulness, but then smiled at her offer. “Sure thing.” A few moments later, a wave of soft otherworldly energy passed over him, which mended all his injuries and took away his fatigue. “Man, that's so much better,” he spoke gratefully, and was amazed at how much stronger he'd become since he'd last spoken to Eucliwood. “Thanks again, you're a lifesaver.”

“ _No problem,_ ” the deceptively young Necromancer replied mentally, a smile evident in her tone. “ _Was there anything else?_ ”

The white-haired youth pondered upon what he'd experienced in the library, and soon recalled a very troubling incident. “Yeah,” he began with a wide-eyed look, “I think there's someone here after me.”

“ _How do you know?_ ”

“Well I read it in an opened book. The words were jumbled up, and when I solved it, I got this... vision of this really scary guy,” he went on, shivering as he recalled the experience, “a lot more than anyone at the academy. He'd killed everyone in the hall behind him, and... I was afraid I'd be next.”

“ _Do you remember what he looked like?_ ”

“Yeah, he was really tall, clad in these fancy clothes, could've been a nobleman, or even royalty. He had long light-colored hair I think,” he continued, unsure about its actual color because everything was covered in a sanguine haze, “wore a long black cloak, and, had a longsword in his hand. And his demonic aura was... gigundo!” he exclaimed, a fearful expression on his face as he remembered the man's ominous presence. “ If I didn't know better, I'd have thought it was Dracula himself.”

A concerned hum resounded in his mind, which he knew came from his roommate. “ _What makes you think this... person is after you,_ ” she asked in a quizzical voice.

“Well I spoke with that dark persona, and he said to beware of him, I'm pretty sure it's the same guy. And, that's what the book said when I rearranged the words. 'Be warned, valiant lord, the pitiful scion is hunting you.'”

The Necromancer gasped in sheer horror, her fright echoing throughout Souma's mind. “Eu-Eucliwood,” the Japanese teenager asked, very concerned as he sensed the fear in his friend's voice. His concern grew when he got no response. “Eucliwood?”

“ _I'm fine,_ ” the otherworldly girl spoke hastily, though the enigmatic youth wasn't convinced. “ _Souma, listen to me,_ ” his roommate continued in an urgent voice. “ _If you ever see this person again, run away. Do_ **NOT** _try to fight him!_ ” she insisted.

“Eu-Eucliwood,” the white-haired youth asked of his roommate, taken aback by the fear in her voice. “D-do you... know this guy?”

A deep sigh came from the other end of the telepathic conversation, followed by several moments of silence. “ _I know_ of _him,_ ” she finally replied, “ _and I also know he's the one person you want to avoid the most. So_ please, _Souma, be careful._ ”

The Japanese teenager hummed in acknowledgment, and nodded his head for emphasis. He then blinked his gray eyes, as a realization came upon him. “Huh,” he spoke absently, “Moka said the same thing.”

“ _Akashiya-san,_ ” Eucliwood asked in a surprised voice, “ _is she still alive?_ ”

Souma groaned in response, as he realized he'd thought out loud. He then shook his head, as he knew it was too late to deny the truth. “I'm not sure,” he began tentatively, “I've heard her voice a couple of times in this castle, twice I've almost... felt her holding me. Saw her behind me after I had that vision, and then... she was gone. I don't know if she's alive, or if her soul is trapped here.” A deep sigh escaped him, as he recalled his fallen friend.

“ _I'm sorry,_ ” Eucliwood replied in a somber voice, “ _I didn't want it to end like this, either. Perhaps, once this castle is destroyed, her soul will be at peace._ ”

“Yeah,” Souma responded with a grave expression, “that's what I thought, too. Anyway, I need to get going, or none of them will be at peace.”

“ _Take care, Matthias,_ ” the Necromancer spoke in a somewhat sad voice, which trailed off into silence.

  
*-*-*-*  


Just outside the castle, Eucliwood Hellscythe sensed as the link between herself and Kurusu Souma was temporarily broken. Though she knew she would hear from him again, which would've made their link stronger. A sad sigh escaped her, as she recalled the faces of Souma's dead friends. Her lips tightened slightly, which she found troubling. “I shouldn't feel this way,” she began in a somber voice, “though they might've stood between me and Matthias, this isn't how I wanted it. And I know I shouldn't feel threatened by them. Still-” She cut herself off, as she thought about the vampire who'd held Souma's heart. “ _Is_ she still alive,” she asked, her blue eyes wide with surprise. “I don't honestly see how, I was certain-” She groaned in emotional pain, as she recalled their gruesome fate.

She then broke off from her current train of thought, and recalled what Souma had relayed about his nemesis. “'The Pitiful Scion,'” she began with a concerned look as she lightly held her chin, “I'm certain he was talking about Alucard. Don't tell me he's-” She grimaced in anguish, as a painful experience came back to the forefront of her mind. “No, not again!”

  
*-*-*-*  


_Deep within the heart of a supposedly sealed dimension, four figures were gathered amidst the raging chaos, as crackles of negative energy shot around them. One was a tall man, clad in black and gold finery, his longsword still in his gloved hand. Another was a voluptuous armored woman with long red hair, and a grave look in her golden eyes. Before them was a young woman, clad in a striped purple dress, with gray armaments over it. Her head of long silvery hair was bowed, and her blue eyes shimmered in sadness, as she knelt before the broken remains of a thoroughly defeated man, clad in a tattered black coat with a furred collar, a gray T-shirt and gray pants. His body was riddled with deep gashes, along with several seething burns. His legs were practically shattered, and thus he was unable to stand. His grayish brown hair was sprawled around him, and his bangs fell into his ruined face. Moreover, he had a glazed look in his yellow eyes. Behind him was a huge black crystal, with multiple fissures along the entire surface, as streaks of dark energy shot from them. It had been bound by several black chains, each link as heavy as an entire planet. However, when the currently downed man invaded the dimension, his target was the great crystal, and the power it held. The other three soon caught up to him, and an intense battle erupted, which seemed to intensify the chaos around them. And the end, the strange man fell in defeat._

_“It's over,” the tall man spoke in a cold, judgmental voice as his golden eyes gazed down upon his defeated foe, “your foul ambitions end here.”_

_“This isn't good,” the redhead replied with a grave look as she gazed upon the damaged crystal, “if we don't do something, the seal will fail. Then all your efforts will have been for naught,” she concluded as she looked worriedly at the cloaked man beside her._

_“You leave that to me,” the nobleman replied impassively._

_The kneeling woman transformed her crimson scythe into a ballpoint pen, and produced her memo pad. She scribbled upon it, as tears escaped her sad eyes. “Yoruno,” her page began, “tell me. Why did you do this?”_

_The gravely wounded man tried to laugh, but wound up coughing instead. And since his ribcage had been all but completely destroyed, it wasn't too surprising. “You know why,” he began in a barely audible voice, “I want... to die. It's all I've... ever... wanted... Eucliwood.”_

_The Necromancer tried hard not to have gulped, lest her emotions cause chaos yet again. Yet the mental anguish she suffered was almost too much for her to have contained, much like the failing seal before them._

_“Die,” the dark nobleman asked with a contemptuous scowl, “don't make me laugh! Any idiot could see what you had planned. You came here to steal the power held within that seal,” he went on, as he loomed menacingly over the fallen zombie. “You sought to wreak havoc and destruction, and plunge the world into an age of eternal darkness! So don't you_ **DARE** _lie about what you desired!” he proclaimed as he pointed at his enemy, his eyes glowing red and his fangs bared in anger. “All you evildoers are the same! All you care about is death and destruction!_ ”

_“Stop it, Alucard!” the golden-eyed woman snapped at him, tears in her own gaze. “You really think it's that simple? Don't you care about Eucliwood's feelings?"_

_“_ He _has betrayed her feelings,” he rebutted as he pointed towards their foe, “he has betrayed all humanity! He doesn't deserve any pity._ ”

_Suddenly, a golden glow manifested near the dhampir, which startled him for a moment. He looked towards the ground, and saw a message before him, written in glowing golden letters. “I'll be the judge of that,” the message read. He then glared at the Necromancer, as a low growl escaped him._

_The self-proclaimed King of the Night managed a weak chuckle, despite his wretched condition. “I suppose it's somewhat true,” he spoke with a wan smile._

_Eucliwood's eyes widened in responded, and she covered her mouth with her slender fingers._

_“I cannot deny... the power... was indeed enticing. And I thought,” Yoruno continued as he looked towards his fallen friend, “if I... acquired that power... then you might... come for me... and grant my wish.”_

_A soft sigh escaped the somber girl, as her eyes became downcast._

_“I'm sorry,” the former hero spoke in a grave, weak voice, “I never meant to go this far... but it seemed... unless I, attempted this... you would've... still avoided me. And thus... my suffering... would continue.”_

_Tears ran down the Necromancer's pale cheeks, and she wrote on her notepad again. “But death is so painful,” her first page read, “I hate seeing people die. Must it end this way, Yoruno?”_

_The fallen man gave her a pained look, which only increased her sorrow. “You already know the answer... Eucliwood. This... living death... is a terrible curse. I've longed... to be freed of it. And only you... can grant it.” A weak laugh escaped him, as he looked to the redhead behind her. “To think... that through this... the Seventh Abyss... was reunited... for one last glorious battle.” His yellow eyes then turned back to the kneeling woman beside him. “And I am glad... that before the end... your face... will be the last thing I see.” he concluded, as he managed a weak smile._

_The silver-haired girl inhaled sharply, as her tears continued to flow. Her shoulders trembled as she remained by her former friend's side. Despite everything he'd done, it pained her to see him in such a wretched state._

_“Eucliwood,” Yoruno spoke in a barely audible voice, “can I ask... but one last thing of you?”_

_The Necromancer hummed questioningly, then after a few moments, she regained her composure and nodded._

_“I would like... to be reborn... as a penguin,” the former King of the Night requested, a peaceful look on his ruined face, “I've always liked... penguins.”_

_Eucliwood hummed in response, and then reached out towards the zombie she'd created with her own hands._

  
*-*-*-*  


Eucliwood Hellscythe sighed gravely, still haunted by how the tragic scene ended, and what became of it. “Yoruno, I'm sorry,” she spoke with a sad look. “I shouldn't have hesitated, then you'd be at peace right now.” Her blue eyes then turned to the castle, and the heroic youth who ventured within. “I can't... I won't... ever, let that happen again. I won't let Souma,” she went on, as her tears ran anew, “suffer your fate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's note: Hello, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, had to deal with a combination of things; writer's block, lack of motivation, not to mention trying to map out the library. That's why I strove to make the chapter extra long to make up for the delay. And though the chapter's finally out, Souma's struggles have only just begun. Just what is waiting for him in the Chamber of Wisdom? Is Moka still alive? And what will he do once he discovers the identity of the Pitiful Scion? These questions are bound to be answered over the course of the arc, most of them anyway.  
> Glossary:  
> Ciocanim incet – Raging fire  
> Yatta – I did it!  
> Dekke – Cool  
> Tornado Vigoare – Tornado Force  
> Vijelie Vigoare – Gale Force  
> Fulger – Lightning Bolt  
> Fulgere Furtuna – Lightning Storm


	17. Dubious Wisdom and a Vampire

Deep within the garden maze lied a large blackened crater, where a great battle had recently taken place. At the bottom of the crater was a cadaverous-looking man, clad in a red and purple robe with an upturned cowl. He gazed upon the place where his underling had met her untimely demise, at the hands of his lord's ungrateful son. The robed man knew he couldn't tarry long, lest his enemy detect his presence and assail him before his project was complete. Despite that, he felt the need to pay homage to his fallen disciple, who'd stirred feelings in him that he'd long believed were dead.

As he gazed around the crater, his keen eyes caught sight of a peculiarity, barely thirty centimeters from his location. He knelt down onto the charred earth, and saw what appeared to have been a single hair, which was night black in color, and less than fifteen centimeters in length. " _What's this,_ " he asked himself, puzzled and also amazed by its presence. He would've expected such a fragile thing would've been disintegrated by the tremendous explosion that signified Rubi's death, and yet it had somehow survived.

As he examined the hair, he sensed a familiar presence in the area, which instantly got his attention. He quickly gazed over his shoulder, and saw a familiar Chinese girl, clad in a long black coat, with a white blouse underneath. " _Akuha,_ " he remarked in a nondescript tone.

"Shaft," the vampire began with a startled look, "w-what, what just happened?"

The dark priest scowled darkly as he glanced back towards the crater. " _Rubi got into a battle against..._ that man," he replied with a contemptuous scowl, " _and it proved to be her last._ "

"That man?"

" _The same one you confronted out on the fields, the one you mistakenly believe is your grandfather._ "

The black-clad girl gasped in response, as her red eyes went wide. "W-what? Th-that was... Alu-"

" _Don't speak his name!_ " Shaft interrupted sharply as he motioned towards her with his clawed fingers.

Akuha gasped once more, a confused look on her young face.

" _There is a dreadful curse to that name,_ " the dark priest went on, as his extended arm lowered back by his side, " _if anyone in the area speaks his name, he hears it. Be thankful your sire had sufficient wards around the castle, lest he have descended upon us there and then._ "

A sharp inhale escaped the diminutive darkling, as a shocked look crossed her features. "Oji-sama," she spoke, fear and anguish evident in her voice," why would... n-no, no it can't be! That, that is **not** Oji-sama!" she declared as she regained her sense of certainty. "My grandfather seeks to **DESTROY** all humans, he would **NEVER** fight for such vermin! How dare that vile worm pose as Oji-sama," she continued, as dark circles appeared under her red eyes, "I am going to tear him apart and consume all his blood for his insolence!"

" _You're calling him an impostor,_ " Shaft inquired with a wry smirk, unable to have suppressed an amused chuckle. " _Hmph, you're definitely as audacious as him._ "

"Don't you mock me!" Akuha shot back, a vexed look on her young face. "I made a promise to Oji-sama, and to my sister, that I would destroy the humans that wronged us! That I would destroy **ALL** humans! And now this vile charlatan," she went on, her face twisted in contempt, "dares assume my noble ancestor's name, dares undermine our just cause, and for the sake of humans?!" she declared, as her expression grew murderous. " ** _HUMANS ARE NOT WORTH THE AIR THEY BREATHE!_** " she screamed at the top of her lungs, as her full power manifested in a seething aura of darkness. "I am simply cleansing the world," she concluded in cold, remorseless voice.

" _Indeed,_ " the dark priest replied with a grave expression, " _and he should agree with you, especially since his mother was murdered by humans. Yet_ still _he defends them,_ " he concluded with a contemptuous scowl, " _how woefully misguided._ "

An enraged hiss escaped the vampire, as her eyes glowed red. "They killed his mother and he's defending **_THEM?!_** " she demanded with an incensed look, clearly furious over the concept. "That idiot," she replied in a rasping voice, "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Akasha-san at her worst was never _this_ misguided." A low menacing growl escaped her, as she turned and headed from the crater.

" _Where are you going," Shaft asked with a curious look._

"To find that idiot," Akuha replied without looking back, "and show him what it is to be a true vampire."

"You're _going to knock some sense into him,_ " the dark priest asked with an amused expression, and chuckled at the concept.

"That's right!" the Chinese vampire shot back as she turned back and glared at the cadaverous-looking man. "I intend to expose him for the fraud that he is! Right before I send his filthy soul to Hell!"

Shaft watched as the diminutive darkling made her way through the garden maze, and quickly surmised he would've soon needed to have departed himself. " _Suit yourself,_ " he mused to his departing acquaintance, then lightly shook his head. " _Not that I think she's actually going to defeat him. Still, she's more honest about her feelings and beliefs than he is, I can at least grant her that._ " He then turned back towards the crater, where his late disciple had perished several minutes ago. " _But you'd best be careful, Shuzen Akuha, I fear... the worst is yet to come._ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Far from the hell that continued to be unleashed from Witch's Knoll, lied the remains of a great castle, which had stood for over a thousand years before its total destruction, barely more than a generation before. Broken towers lied about the area, surrounded by the badly damaged castle wall. In the center of the ruins were a pair of large double doors, with the golden emblem of a dragon upon them.

Suddenly, the sky above the ruins grew darker, as crackles of otherworldly energy shot through the air. Ominous black clouds rolled in, and formed a large ring that rotated over the ruined castle. Bolts of unnatural-colored lightning shot down from the suddenly chaotic skies, which struck down upon the area and began to distort the very ground that the ruins stood upon. The phenomenon became even more violent, as the skies rainbow-colored bolts of lightning that distorted the very fabric of reality itself.

As the crackling skies reached a chaotic crescendo, a titanic bolt of otherworldly energy struck down in the heart of the ruins, and decimated the huge double doors in an immense explosion. Once the eruption died down, it revealed the remains of a once great throne room, flanked by broken dragon statues and ruined braziers, which suddenly became alight once more. From the remains of the ruined throne erupted an immense pillar of negative energy, which felt like it came from the depths of Hell itself. A few moments later, a spectral figure arose from beneath the castle, bathed in the black light of the pillar. "Who dares awaken me," the spirit spoke in a rasping vengeful voice, his glowing red eyes visible from within the pillar. "What is this sorcery?!" he demanded, as he continued to rise towards the chaotic skies. "Is this your doing Zobek?! I'm going to devour your soul for this insolence!"

A few moments later, the sound of a powerful explosion reached his ears from just outside the castle. The figure turned its translucent head, and watched as a dark figure stood upon the broken wall. "My son," the spirit spoke in a hissing voice.

"Father!" the newcomer called out in a powerful voice. "I won't let you taint the world!"

"You think I wanted this?!" the lord's spirit demanded with a cross look, incensed at his child's stubbornness. "Use your head, son! This is **NOT** my doing! And when I find out who's disturbed my slumber, I'm rend them so mercilessly they'll **_SCREAM_** for death! **NO ONE** disturbs a sleeping Dragon, and gets away with it!" He then gazed upwards, and saw himself being pulled into the chaotic skies above.

" ** _GET BACK HERE!_** " his son demanded, produced a pair of green and red feathered wings and took flight.

The late castellan was soon pulled into the clouds, and within them found a colossal rift that crackled with raging dimensional energy, far worse than the portal that led him to the Shadow Plane. He glanced back, and saw the winged warrior right behind him, and had begun to close in on him. "Get back, Alucard!" he called out to his approaching nemesis. "You don't want to follow me in there, trust me!"

"I don't care if I have to hunt you down to the ends of time itself!" the white-haired adversary proclaimed. "You will **_NEVER_** escape!"

"Fool." The former Prince of Darkness then flew straight into the rift, and was assailed by crackling energies on all sides, which created a psychedelic phenomenon that he hadn't witnessed in almost a thousand years. He blocked the oncoming bolts with his gauntlets, as he strove to follow the trail to whomever or whatever disturbed his eternal rest.

As he continued forward, a blood-curdling scream came from behind him. He looked back, and saw his wayward son rapidly approaching, his long sword reared back and a murderous look on his deathly pale face. He quickly realized he couldn't have reasoned with his progeny, so he called forth his own blade, which glowed with a spectral blue aura. He then turned around and blocked his son's first assault, and used his free hand to have parried any stray energy bolts that approached him. Alucard continued with a relentless assault, seemingly indifferent to the fact that his father was currently a spirit.

The man formerly known as Gabriel Belmont deflected most of his son's attacks, though the bolts began to assail them with greater frequency, which made the battle far more chaotic. Finally their swords locked, and both of them vied for dominance. "I will kill you!" the wayward son growled through clenched teeth, as he strove to have pushed back his father's blade. "I will avenge my mother!"

"You fool!" Dracul incredulously shot back. "You're going to die trying! And you'll be lost forever in this chaos!"

"Then I'll see you in Hell, Father!"

The deceased vampire growled in response, both from the dangerous situation as well at his son's irrationality. " _If only I still had it,_ " he thought to himself, as he remembered the Dark Gauntlet he once wielded. " _I could use my free hand for a Chaos Claw, but I've never done it before. Gonna be risky, but it seems I don't have a choice._ " As he maintained his Void Sword in his right hand, he focused his Shadow Magic into his left hand, as his gauntlet erupted with blazing fire. He growled in agony, as he strove to have kept his light and dark energies separated. Otherwise, he knew he risked tearing his soul apart. With a menacing growl, he reared back with his blazing fist, and drove it right into Alucard's face, which resulted in a huge explosion that sent both of them flying in opposite directions. " ** _TREVOR!_** " the former Prince of Darkness screamed as he reached out to his son, whom disappeared into the chaos.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back within those castle walls, Kurusu Souma headed through the door on the left, and found himself in a small squared room, five meters per side. Straight ahead was a pair of windows, through which the unnatural sky could've been seen. To his left were three portraits, each depicting an elderly man with a wizened expression, clad in a long robe. As he examined the portraits, he realized they all but completely matched the sage statues he'd found in the library. "Neat," he remarked, then looked about the room again. To his right he found a single door, which he knew led deeper into the library. On each side was a cracked bust. Behind him, he saw another pair of cracked busts beside him. He quickly destroyed them with his sword, but instead of releasing magic, he saw a pair of coins hovering before him, one silver and one gold. He inspected the first coin, and saw the image of a noble figure carved into it, one he didn't recognize, along with strange archaic writing. He flipped it over, and saw more ancient writing on the back, along with what appeared to be a number. "Is that a... five," he asked, unsure about its meaning. He then inspected the gold coin, which had another image on the front, along with what appeared to be the numeral of ten on the back. " _Hrm,_ " he thought to himself, bewildered about how he'd gained coins instead of magic, " _weird. I wonder if it's because I'm at full strength that I got money instead._ " As he considered the phenomenon, an excited grin crossed his features. "Ooh, this will be the easiest money I've ever made! That is," he continued with a more temperate voice, "if this castle wasn't infested with monsters. Anyway," he went on, with a rueful shake of his head, "let's keep going."

He then headed for the door to his right, and smashed the busts beside it, which netted him a silver coin and another that appeared to have been made out of bronze. He looked at the back, and saw the numeral of one. "Geez," he remarked with an irritated look, "just one freakin' coin? Ah whatever, it's still money, let's keep going." The white-haired youth pulled on the handle, but found it refused to budge. He tried two more times, but also to no avail. The academy student briefly examined the door, and found nothing that resembled a keyhole. "Huh, another one of those, huh," he asked with a bemused look. "Oh well, there must be a key to this door somewhere, I just gotta find it."

The Japanese teenager turned back, and returned to the chamber with Eucliwood's immortalized image in the center. He headed through the right door, and then headed for the door near the left corner of the room. Before he passed through, he smashed the cracked busts beside it, and was awarded two more bronze coins. "Meh," he remarked blandly as he placed them into his pouch. He then made his way through the door, and he found himself in a long hallway, illuminated by hanging lamps that ran down the entire length of the hallway. But before he had a chance to have examined it further, he saw a strange blonde woman before him, clad in a black blouse with a red vest over it. She also wore a long black skirt, which had slits on both sides, which revealed her long legs, adorned by black leather boots. Her features looked somewhat Oriental, though her hair color indicated she was distinctly foreign.

"Hey," the strange woman began as she became aware of his presence, "are you Kurusu Souma?"

"Y-yeah," the enigmatic student replied tentatively, "but, who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me," the newcomer responded with a somewhat embarrassed smile. "I'm Belnades Yoko-chan, a member of the Catholic Church."

" _Belnades,_ " the white-haired youth thought to himself, as he remembered the name from history class, the name of a clan of vampire hunters. The very thought encountering a Belnades in real life made him nervous. "How do you know my name," he asked with a guarded look.

"You've met Aluca- I mean, Arikado Genya, right," the blonde woman asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes," Souma answered suspiciously.

"Well, he told me about you," the newcomer replied with a somewhat wary smile, "and asked me to lend you a helping hand."

"Did he now," the enigmatic youth responded with a skeptical look, as he folded his arms under his chest.

"Hey, there's no need to be like that," Belnades retorted with a somewhat annoyed expression. "He might seem a bit cold, but he's actually a very decent guy."

"Arikado-san, decent," Souma asked, even more skeptical than before, "that's not how I'd define him."

The blonde witch frowned slightly, and lightly shook her head. "Be that as it may," she finally responded, "I know he is looking out for you, because you share the same dark powers."

"Dark powers?" The Japanese teenager ran the thought through his mind, and soon realized what the stranger had just spoken. "Wait a minute, are you saying Arikado-san has the power of dominance too? Just who _is_ this guy?!" he demanded, even more suspicious of his hated instructor. "And why would a member of the Church even _associate_ with him? Don't you guys have rules against associating with demons?"

"Now hold on a minute!" Belnades shot back defensively. "Arikado-kun is a decent, upright, and honorable man! You have _no right_ questioning him!"

"Honorable my butt, he's the most ruthless tyrant I've ever met in my life! Have you seen the way he runs history class?!" he demanded before she could've responded. "He ignores the students' questions, refuses to give us any study materials, and makes everyone feel like crap! He forced my friend to answer a question that made her feel uncomfortable and _still_ gave her detention! And she had a perfect record before that! He goes on and on about how vampires are the scum of the earth, but he never says _one bad thing_ about humans! Even though _they're_ the reason behind Dracula's revival in the first place, something he's _conveniently_ forgotten to reveal in class! And _that's_ what you call an honorable man?"

The incognito witch was stunned silent for several moments, clearly shocked by what she'd just heard. "W-wait a minute!" she exclaimed when she found her voice again. "He's been teaching you about the Vampire Wars? Th-that can't be! We were supposed to **erase** all-" She gasped aloud and covered her mouth, as her brown eyes went wide.

"Erase all evidence that Dracula ever existed," Souma asked with a stern look.

Yoko knit her thin eyebrows together as she lowered her slender hand. "How do you know this," she demanded with a piercing gaze.

"Why don't you ask Arikado," the white-haired youth retorted, unfazed by the woman's stare. "He's been teaching us this stuff the whole semester. And we're gonna pass whether we want to or not. After all, 'failure is not an option,'" he concluded with the same impassive look his instructor wore practically all the time.

The blonde woman's mouth hung open, and her eyes went wide in disbelief. She was clearly so stunned, she couldn't have uttered a sound for several seconds. "He brought that approach to a _classroom,_ " she asked incredulously, and then folded her arms under her chest and exhaled through clenched teeth, as her dark brown gaze fell upon the floor. "Baka."

Souma at nothing at first, as he wasn't sure if she'd insulted him, or Arikado.

After several long moments, Yoko raised her head, a penitent look on her mixed features. "I'm sorry, I had no idea he'd done this." She then exhaled through her nostrils, unfolded her arms, and grabbed her left elbow with her right hand. "But you're right, we _wer_ e trying to erase all evidence of Dracula's existence. We wanted humanity to move beyond him, so it would no longer have to fear the night. But tell me, Souma-san," she continued with an intense look, "how did you know of this? And who told you that Dracula was revived by humans?"

"That's what Jones-san said, he said he read it in the Belmondo Oracles."

"Jones," the incognito witch asked, as her expression grew livid, "Graham Jones?!"

"Yeah, that's him," Souma replied warily, unsure about why the Belnades descendant looked so angry at that moment.

"You fool!" Yoko snapped at the suddenly startled youth as she thrust her arms down. "What you were thinking, listening to him?! He **LIED** to you Soma-san, he's the one who broke the seal and brought the castle back to Earth!"

"Now wait just a minute!" the white-haired youth shot back. "It was _Shaft_ who revived the castle, Graham had nothing to do with it! He told me he'd come here to _stop_ the witches!"

"Right! And I have some ocean front property in Mongolia I want to sell you!"

The Japanese teenager lurched back in response, taken aback by the unusual rebuttal. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"He's not who you think he is, Souma-san," Yoko implored in a somewhat calmer voice, "and if he isn't stopped, he'll inherit Dracula's powers. And with the world in its broken state, no one would be able to stop him! All our efforts will have been for naught, that **MUST** not be allowed to happen!" she declared urgently. "Think about your fallen friends, Souma-kun! Think about Mina-chan!"

Souma inhaled sharply at the mention of his friend's name. "How do you know Mina," he demanded with a restrained look.

"I've known her for a long time," the blonde woman replied, a softer look in her brown eyes, "she's been like a little sister to me. I was with her before I was summoned to the knoll."

"What?!" the white-haired youth exclaimed in shock. "You were with- w-why didn't she ever tell me?"

A grave sigh escaped the incognito witch as she folded her arms under her modest bosom. "Because a _certain someone,_ " she spoke sarcastically as she closed her eyes, "told her not to."

"Arikado?"

The strange woman said nothing in response, nor did her expression change.

"T'ch, figures," Souma remarked with a scowl, "can always count on him to hide the truth and bully people into silence."

"Now hold on!" Yoko protested. "Mina-chan was _not_ bullied, it's our duty to protect humanity from the evils of the supernatural world, so we couldn't let her or her family get involved." A brooding look appeared on her face, which almost made her look like a vampire. "And so help me, if I find out Mina-chan is dead, I'm gonna make Graham wish he was never born."

The white-haired youth growled in seething anger, furious at the thought of his close friend being killed in the magical holocaust that ravaged the world. He then felt his dark power flaring up again, and struggled to get it under control. The stricken youth breathed heavily through clenched teeth, as he strove to push back his anger.

"That's how you should feel about him, Souma-san," the Belnades descendant replied with a stern expression. "He is _not_ your friend, he is not a man of peace, he is a monster. And he must die, for all our sakes." The blonde woman approached the troubled youth, and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. "Please take care, Souma-kun," she spoke in a soft voice, "Mina-chan would be very sad if you died here, we all would."

Kurusu Souma watched as the incognito witch turned and headed down the opposite end of the hall. She opened the door, passed through it and disappeared from sight. Once she was gone, the troubled youth was left to contemplate what he'd just heard. "This can't be," he spoke to himself in disbelief, " _Jones-san?_ " A pained exhale escaped him, as he was horrified at the thought of the supposed missionary being capable of genocide. "I'm not sure what to believe. It's true I barely know the guy, but I know even less about Belnades-san. And she sounded like Arikado a couple of times," he remarked with a displeased expression, "that's not a good thing." He exhaled heavily, very troubled after his encounter with the blonde woman. "And _they're_ supposed to be on my side? Hrm, makes me wonder. At least I can count on Eucliwood, I'll definitely tell her about Belnades-san next time I talk to her." His expression all but became blank, as the image of the man in white appeared in his mind. "As for Jones-san, if he _is_ with Shaft, then I'm gonna personally take him down. No one toys with me, or my friends." He manifested the crimson blades of his sword, as his eyes glowed red. "No one."

  
*-*-*-*  


After Belnades had departed, Souma had a chance to examine the hallway. He found one door at the far end of the corridor, and another halfway down to his right. He also saw all three doors were flanked by cracked busts. He looked about the area, surprised that he hadn't encountered any monsters recently. The enigmatic youth then knits his brows together, as he knew the safety wouldn't have lasted for long. He headed back to the door he'd passed through earlier, and smashed both busts, which netted him another silver coin and a gold one as well. He then headed for the door in the middle of the hallway, and pulled on the handle. However, he found the door refused to yield to his grasp. "What the heck," he asked himself, "does this mean there's more than one of those keys down here? Hrm, if that's true then I need to find them. I still gotta find two more of those sages before I can fight the guardian. Alright, I'll go looking for the others." Before he left, he smashed the two busts beside the door, which netted him two more silver coins. He then headed for the door at the end of the hallway, and smashed both busts with his sword. He got another silver coin, and another bronze one, which he quickly pocketed for his own keeping.

Souma made his way out of the corridor, and found himself in a large chamber, with several filled bookshelves positioned to have formed a maze. "Oh cripes, not this again!" the Japanese teenager grumbled with a displeased look. "Don't these guys ever give up? Jeez." He looked to the left and saw the path ended barely three meters ahead of him. He looked to his right, and saw the path ran along the outer wall of the room and continued around the bend and out of sight. Before he proceeded, he looked to the door behind him, and saw two more cracked busts. He smashed them both, and was awarded with a bronze coin and silver one. "Alright, more money!"

The white-haired youth quickly proceeded right, and made his way around the corner. Once he did, he saw the path continued around the far corner of the room. He headed further down the path, but just as he was about to have turned the next corner, a red-haired witch came from the opposite direction, and jabbed him hard in the stomach with the end of her broomstick, which made him groan in obvious pain. She then sought to have followed up with an overhead smash, but Souma blocked it with his sword and pushed her weapon off his own. The witch quickly hopped on her broom and took to the air. "Oh yeah?!" the white-haired youth snapped at his opponent, and then summoned his Axe Armor soul to have hurled a double-bladed weapon at his airborne enemy. The twirling axe embedded itself in the witch's forehead, which clearly stunned her as she lost altitude. Souma moved in with two heavy slashes, and his opponent disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He quickly dodged to the side as a black cat streaked towards him, headed for the far wall and disappeared.

"Hmph," Souma remarked with a proud smirk as he looked at where his enemy had vanished, "doesn't feel good having sharp objects stuck in your head, does it? Heh, I should use that soul more often, worked like a charm here. Oh well, time to move." He made his way around the corner, and saw the winding path ahead almost seemed serpentine in appearance. Though as he continued forward, he saw there were no side paths, which he found a very welcome relief. But as he was about to make his way around the third bend, another witch came around the corner, a broom in her right hand and a thick tome tucked under her left arm. "Oh, for crying out loud," Souma muttered to himself with a deflated look, weary of the constant assaults of the witches. As he approached his enemy, the very humanlike enemy released her book, which floated into the air and hovered above her. He moved in with an overhead slash, but balked as he saw his attack was completely ineffective. Before he could've reacted, the witch whacked him upside the head with her broom, and quickly took to the air. Once he regained his bearings, he saw his enemy protected by a spectral blue magical aura, which he quickly deduced came from the Magic Book. He looked up, and saw spectral blue bolts of energy that shot down from the tome onto the witch below. "You cheap bastard!" he snapped, incensed at their underhanded attacks. "You are so dead!" He leaped into the air to assail the Magic Book, but the witch did a sharp turn with her broom, which caught Souma upside the head and disrupted his attack. The white-haired youth landed on his feet, though still stunned from the surprise attack. Once he shook off the cobwebs, he looked forth and saw his enemy directly above him. And before he could've reacted, the witch dropped straight down, which drove her shapely butt into his surprised face, and thus knocked him hard onto the floor.

Souma growled in anger, and forcefully pushed her off of his face. He then grimaced as he realized where he'd touched her, as his hands shook before him. He quickly recovered and got to his feet with a growl, even angrier than he was over being smashed into the floor again. "You are dead!" he glared at his enemy, who had just gotten to her feet. He felt his dark power flaring up, though at that point he was indifferent to the fact. He reared back with his Axe Armor soul, and infused it with his anger, which ignited the axe with a blazing fury. He hurled it as his enemy, who cried in pain as the burning axe stuck into her forehead. The enraged youth then rushed forward, raised his Unholy Crucifix aloft and came down with a vicious two-handed slash that all but cleaved his enemy in half. The witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but instead of being replaced by a racing black cat, a glowing red sphere emerged and shot into Souma's body.

The Japanese teenager growled at where his opponent once stood, as his anger remained after the battle had ended. "Miserable wench," he growled in a menacing voice, as his eyes glowed an ominous shade of red. He then groaned in pain and quickly shook his head, as he struggled to have pushed aside his dark thoughts. After a few moments, he breathed heavily as he felt the darkness within him had subsided. "Man, it seems to be getting tougher," he spoke with a concerned look, "I can't believe I let myself-" He groaned to himself, appalled that he allowed the darkness to have consumed him, even if for a moment.

" _Do not be dismayed,_ " his dark persona spoke from within his mind, " _anger can be very useful when harnessed properly. Was not your attacks more effective when fueled by anger?_ "

Souma growled in response, disgusted by what he'd just heard. "What are you saying?! You want me to lose control like that?! Whenever a fighter gets angry, their attacks become more predictable and it's easier to defeat them! Only an idiot would think otherwise!"

" _Only an idiot would brazenly scorn such sage wisdom without even considering its value,_ " his alter ego retorted in a cold voice.

The white-haired groaned with a chagrined look, as he clearly caught the threatening tone in his darker persona's voice. " _Oh_ that _was great, I just called him an idiot! Um, does that mean, I just called_ myself _an idiot?_ " He groaned wearily, even more confused than he'd been before the latest incident with his darker self. "And it happened because I-" He then looked to his hands, which trembled as he remembered what happened earlier. "Urgh! I can't believe I touched another girl's butt!" he exclaimed, mortified by the experience. "To think I'd lose myself over _that!_ "

"You did _what,_ " a disembodied female voice asked in a cold, measured, and menacing tone.

" ** _WAH!_** " Souma all but shrieked, as he envisioned a pair of burning red eyes boring a hole into his skull. "I'm sorry Moka!" he frantically began with tightly shut eyes, as drops of sweat shot from his head in all directions. "I didn't mean to do that it was an accident I tell you that stupid witch sat on my face and I was just trying to push her off but that was when I um, uh, uh, uh-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he'd heard no response. He warily opened his gray eyes, and saw no one in the general vicinity. The frantic youth looked about the area for several seconds, and saw no sign of the silver-haired woman whom he believed had glared at him mere moments ago. He then exhaled in relief coupled with frustration, as he realized he was alone yet again. "Man, I'm going crazy in this place," he spoke to himself with a worried look, as he rubbed the side of his head, "I keep hearing Moka's voice." A short exhale escaped him, as he looked towards the ceiling. "Moka, I don't know if you can hear me, I don't know if you're even still alive. But if it is you, please hold on, I'll be right there."

"Yes," the same voice replied in a sweet yet sinister tone, "you do that."

Kurusu Souma groaned in response, as he could've envisioned an almost murderous grin on the vampire's pale features when she spoke. He rapidly shook his head, still shaken from the implications. "I wonder if that's actually a good thing. But if she is alive, I'm not gonna hear the end of this one. Hrm," he continued, as he thought about his friend outside the castle, "probably shouldn't tell Eucliwood either, I don't think she'd take it well. Thankfully she's more forgiving than Moka, or I'd be in a world of hurt." He grimaced afterwards, as he considered the titanic power that the Necromancer wielded. "And then some."

  
*-*-*-*  


The Japanese teenager pushed aside his concerns and continued down the path, which he saw ran towards the far wall and turned left. As he made his way around the corner, he saw another red-haired witch in his path, along with a pair of Magic Books. "Ugh, figures," he remarked with a displeased frown. As he drew his Unholy Crucifix, one of the tomes show down bolts of purple energy, from which appeared an skeletal knight, with a bloodstained sword in his hand. The other book cast protective magic on the witch, who immediately hopped on her broom and took to the air. And before Souma could act, the first tome sent down crimson bolts of energy, which bathed the undead knight in a similarly-colored aura.

"Oh you _think_ so, do you," the Japanese teenager asked with a defiant look, and then channeled his dark power into his blade, which extended and crackled with crimson energy. He then leaped high into the air, and emitted a rising growl as he came down with a vicious two-handed slash that neatly cleaved the skeletal enemy along with the Magic Book overhead, as well as released a vertical cutting wave that slammed into the bookshelf beyond, and left a large gash behind. Upon its death the undead creature released a yellow soul that was absorbed by Souma's power. He then turned to the still-protected witch, and saw magic sparkles around her upraised right hand. The white-haired youth quickly dodged to the side, as his enemy summoned a black cat that raced forward. As it disappeared upon its collision with the far wall, Souma summoned the power of his Flame Demon soul, and released a huge fireball which nailed the Magic Book and quickly reduced it to ashes. The witch drew close and began to veer to the left, but the enigmatic youth deftly ducked, and the enemy's broom harmlessly passed overhead. Once he straightened up, he summoned his Axe Armor soul and released a huge double-bladed weapon that nailed the witch right in the forehead, which stunned her and caused her to have lost altitude. Once she was low enough, the academy student rushed in with two quick slashes, and the redhead disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the Japanese teenager deftly moved aside as a black cat emerged from the cloud, raced down towards the end of the path and disappeared.

Kurusu Souma breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the battle was over. "Man, they just keep coming," he remarked, weary from the constant battles he'd already fought. "And I still need to find two more of those statues before I can fight the guardian. Wait a minute," he spoke up, as his gray eyes widened in realization. "I got another soul. What does this one do?" He called upon the power of his Skeleton Knight soul, and felt himself become significantly stronger. "Not bad," he remarked with a somewhat nonplussed expression, "but my Minotaur soul is better. Though I'd say my Magic Book soul works out better here, especially with all these witches and wizards. Anyway," he went on, as he eyed the unprotected exit before him, which was flanked by two cracked busts. "let's keep going."

Souma smashed the pair of busts, and quickly gained two more silver coins. "Cool!" he exclaimed, and happily placed the coins in his pouch. He then opened the door, and made his way inside a large rectangular room, with two rows of three tables that ran towards the far end of the room. Upon each table was a thick tome. "Oh no," he remarked with a chagrined look, "not this again." He looked towards the tables, and considered attacking them outright, but then he remembered the last time he'd attempted such a strategy, and thus decided against it. With a brisk shake of his head, he continued in between the tables, headed towards the far end of the room.

No sooner than he'd reached it that a shuttering sound came from both behind him and to his right, which told him he'd been trapped in the room. Coupled with the sudden obstruction was a dark magical aura, which resonated with an undeniable murderous intent. "[Thou shalt not pass!]" an unfriendly male voice spoke from the same direction, as two of the Magic Books floated off the tables and hovered over the space before Souma. The white-haired youth watched as another wizard materialized before him, hovering a good thirty centimeters above the floor. He was clad in a light blue robe with gold trim, armed with a jeweled scepter and a thick tome under his left arm.

"Okay, floaty pants!" Souma snapped defiantly, as he got into a defensive stance, "let's do this!" The Magic Book to the wizard's left cast a protective aura upon the evil magic user, so the Japanese teenager focused on the tome to his right. He leaped towards his target, nailed it with a horizontal slash, then came down with a vertical strike, meant to have cleaved the book in half. And though his assault was successful, his enemy unleashed a magical explosion upon its demise, which knocked Souma onto the floor, decently wounded from the surprise attack. The white-haired youth growled in pain as he rose to his feet, annoyed by the enemy's cheap tricks. "Jerk!" he snapped, and quickly wielded his sword with both hands. Yet before he could've acted, the wizard brought his staff near his left ear, and then aimed it the enigmatic youth.

" ** _GER MÂNA!_** " the enemy shouted, and a huge icy claw appeared before Souma. It lunged forth with surprising speed and tightly grasped onto the surprised youth.

"Mazui!" the surprised teenager declared as he found himself encased in ice. He growled in exertion as he struggled to have freed himself. Though before he could've extricated himself from his icy prison, another Magic Book floated nearby and called forth a Skeleton Knight, which unleashed a vicious slash that cut right under Soma's breastplate, and shattered the ice that had bound him.

"OW!" the white-haired youth cried out, as he felt a considerable gash on his midriff. "Bastard!" he snapped at his skeletal enemy, "you're gonna pay for that!" He then channeled his dark power into his sword, which glowed with an emerald aura. " ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** " he shouted, and watched as his crimson blade transformed into a familiar jade katana. "Eat **_THIS!_** " he snapped as he reared back with his transformed blade, channeled his energy into it, and unleashed a slew of emerald crescent blades with a single swipe. The blades cut through the enemy frontline, and decimated the two Magic Books before him as well as the Skeleton Knight. One of the books released its trapped soul, which was absorbed by Souma's dark power. Though the second flipped through its pages wildly, which meant it was about to have self-destructed. " ** _SHOOT!_** " Souma declared, as he saw the severely-damaged tome headed his way. He instinctively jumped back, and a huge magical explosion erupted before him, and though he wasn't caught in the blast, the force of the explosion knocked him back further. Souma stumbled back as soon as his feet touched the floor, but he managed to recover before he completely lost his balance.

The white-haired youth looked ahead, and saw the wizard was wholly unharmed from his powerful attack. "What the-" he began, but then remembered his opponent was protected by a magical aura, and growled in aggravation. As he advanced on his opponent, the mage held his staff close to his body, as a powerful aura surrounded his robed form. "Oh boy, this one's gonna suck," Souma remarked with a perturbed scowl, and hastened towards the his enemy. Suddenly, he groaned as he felt himself growing weaker. He looked to his right, and saw another Magic Book nearby, glowing with a sickly green aura, and a magical tendril which extended from itself to the stricken youth. "You bastard!" the Japanese teenager snapped, and called forth his Flame Demon soul. " ** _BURN AWAY!_** " he snapped, and unleashed a huge fireball which incinerated the haunted tome before him. He then felt a murderous intent behind him, and looked over his shoulder. Once he did he saw a Skeleton Knight behind him, and instinctively reared back with his sword, which blocked his enemy's attempted slash. He spun around with a counterattack, but soon saw it deflected by a spectral blue aura that surrounded the knight. "Oh you suck!" he remarked with a scowl, and saw one of the remaining Magic Books had cast protective magic on the undead monstrosity. Moreover, the last book cast protective magic on its fellow tome, which limited the frustrated youth's attack options. "Why you!" Souma snapped, and rushed towards the unprotected book and nailed it with two quick slashes which all but rent it asunder, but then it exploded and knocked the Japanese teenager to the floor again. He opened his eyes, and saw the undead knight looming over him, its sword upraised and aimed at his neck. The enigmatic youth rolled to the side with a startled cry, as the intended deathblow came crashing down behind him. He quickly got to his knees, but before he could've gotten to his feet, he saw the undead creature had already moved in, and raised its sword aloft once more. Souma quickly blocked the attack, and struggled to rise to his feet.

" ** _CONGELATE VAL!_** " the wizard shouted from across the hall.

The white-haired youth looked to the side, and watched as a huge wave of ice careened towards him at top speed, as tables were caught up in the oncoming assault. " ** _SHOOT!_** " he cried out, as the wave crashed into him, knocked him off his feet and plastered him against the far wall, as well as all the tables in between. Moreover he found himself frozen against the wall, helpless against any further attacks. He quickly struggled against his icy bonds, and in a matter of moments, broke free from the wall. Though no sooner than he did that the same Skeleton Knight attacked with his sword, and Souma barely had enough time to have parried it. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "How come this guy's not even hurt?! That sure did a number on me!"

"Didn't you know," a familiar squeaky voice asked from nearby. The white-haired youth looked above, and saw the same egg-shaped bat from before. "Most undead enemies are unaffected by ice, so giving them the cold shoulder will be a waste of your time, dechu!"

Souma growled in aggravation as he glared at the bat, which had begun to fly away. "Would've been nice to have known that before, nitwit!" he snapped at the flying rodent, then turned back to his remaining enemies. He saw the wizard on the other side of the room, one Magic Book that summoned another undead enemy to help its fellow knight, as well as cast protective magic on the newcomer. "Alright, I've had enough," the Japanese teenager remarked with an annoyed scowl, and reared back with his transformed blade. "Eat **_THIS!_** " he shouted, and unleashed another wave of emerald crescent blades, which cut right through the enemy ranks. The last Magic Book was cut to pieces, as was the unprotected knight. He then moved in on the last Skeleton Knight, and nailed with two vicious slashes, which reduced it to a pile of broken bones on the floor.

The white-haired youth then turned to the wizard, a dark glare in his gray eyes. "You're next pal!" he snapped at his enemy. "I know how to deal with you! **_REVERT!_** " he shouted, and his Silent Crescent changed back into the Unholy Crucifix. "Now where'd I put that," he asked himself as he reached into his pouch, while he kept a close eye on his opponent. As his hand rummaged through his belongings, he saw the wizard had reared back with his staff. He quickly let go of a book in his pouch and grasped his sword with both hands.

" ** _GER MÂNA!_** " the evil mage shouted as he brandished his stave at Souma, and a large icy claw appeared before him.

"Not this time!" the Japanese teenager snapped, and nailed the huge claw with a heavy two-handed slash, which all but reduced it to icy fragments. He followed up with another slash, which completely destroyed the menacing claw before him. "Finally!" Souma declared, as he searched his belongings again. "Now where is that book?" After a few moments, his fingers touched the edges of a thick book, which felt very warm to the touch. "Found it!" he declared, and pulled it out as the wizard aimed his staff at him again.

" ** _GER MÂNA!_** " An huge claw of ice materialized before Souma, and threatened to freeze him in its frigid gasp.

"Too slow!" Souma snapped, as his sword came ablaze, empowered by the Book of Fire in his left hand. He nailed the claw with a single flaming stroke, which reduced the summoned hand into cleaved melting remains. The white-haired youth then rushed forth, and nailed the wizard with a blazing slash, which made his opponent scream in pain as a burning diagonal gash appeared on the front of his robe. The evil mage quickly teleported away, and Souma looked about the room. He watched as the wizard reappeared near the far corner of the room, and quickly charged towards his opponent. Though before he could've reached him, the magic user aimed his staff at him once more.

" ** _GER MÂNA!_** " the wizard shouted, and summoned another huge icy claw.

"Lame!" Souma shouted as he slashed the huge claw asunder with a single flaming stroke, continued forward and slashed the evil mage once again, who was seriously wounded after the attack. He quickly teleported away, but the white-haired youth found him at the opposite end of the room. He watched as the wizard held his staff close to him, and built up his magic power. "Ha! You'll never get it off in time!" Souma snapped in a taunting voice. "You're mine!" he declared as he rushed towards his enemy. He charged his dark power into his sword, which extended and blazed with a greater intensity. He then leaped towards his enemy with a fierce battle cry, as he planned to land the final blow.

" ** _CONGELATE VAL!_** " the evil mage shouted, and waved his staff across, which unleashed a huge glacial assault that careened towards Souma.

"Shoot! No time to dodge!" the Japanese teenager declared in midair. "Just gotta **_GO FOR IT!_** " he proclaimed as he slashed down with his blazing sword, which released a huge vertical wave of flame that cut through the approaching glacier, and nailed the wizard head on.

" ** _LORD DRACULA!_** " the evil mage cried out as his body caught flame and was quickly reduced to ashes, as his attack dissipated before it hit the wall.

Souma stopped to have caught his breath, quite winded after the grueling battle. "Man, that was a tough one," he spoke to himself in between breaths, as he placed the Book of Fire back in his pouch, "but I got him." He looked ahead, and saw a hovering tome where the wizard had vanished from the mortal plane. He immediately took hold of it, and watched as his sword became coated by a thick frozen surface. "Cool!" Soma remarked as he slashed a couple of times, which released arctic waves upon each slash. "I got the Book of Ice! Heh, wished I had this before, that flame guy would've been wiped out quick. Oh well, I have it now, it'll be useful against any more hotheads down here." He then looked to his right, and saw the door was no longer barricaded. "Anyway, time to move."

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma left the room, and found himself in another maze-like chamber, as the way ahead was blocked by a long bookshelf, which all but spanned across the entire length of the room, save for an opening on the left. "Oh man," the Japanese teenager grumbled, a bit tired of such complications to his quest. Though when he looked to his right, he saw a strange door at the far end, with five symbols upon it in a pentagram-like formation. "What's this," he asked himself, and curiously headed for the door. Once he drew near, he saw the top symbol represented a burning flame, the upper right showed a tornado of sorts, the lower right showed a huge lightning bolt, the lower left revealed what appeared to have been some sort of mountain, while the last symbol was that of a demonic-looking head.

Suddenly, the four magic books he'd collected materialized between him and the door. The Book of Fire glowed with a blazing red aura, as did the flame symbol on the door. The Book of Wind glowed a bright green color, as did the second symbol. The Book of Lightning glowed a bright yellow color, and so did the third symbol. The Book of Ice glowed an arctic blue aura, as did the fourth symbol. However, the demonic-looking symbol didn't glow, which made Souma groan in disappointment. "Darn it, I'm short one book. That means there's more wizard to defeat before I can enter this door." A discouraged sigh escaped him, as his shoulders slumped forward. "Oh well, guess I gotta keep looking."

The somewhat disgruntled youth turned back, and made his way to the opposite end of the room. Once he did, he made his way around the bend, and saw the path ahead turned left at the far end of the room, and once more just before it. As he approached the first turn, a red-haired witch in a purple dress came from the opposite direction, and immediately targeted him. She thrust forth with the blunt end of her broom, but the nimble youth deftly moved aside, and slashed across her exposed side while she was still extended. He slashed once more from the opposite direction, then drove his sword right into her heart. He watched as she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, as jumped up slightly as a black cat emerged from the cloud, raced towards the end of the path and vanished.

Souma groaned to himself, glad that the battle was over, but also discouraged that he had to kill another human-like enemy. "If only Dracula didn't exist," he said to himself in a discouraged voice, "we could all be friends."

" _How naive,_ " his alternate persona replied from the dark recesses of his mind.

"Shut up!" the Japanese teenager shot back. "The world doesn't need him, it needs people to stop fighting one another! There's no point to it!"

" _And you really believe you can stop nine billion humans from fighting one another,_ " his alter ego asked in a challenging voice. " _And that's not counting all the youkai that exist. I'm sure they're elated that there's so many fewer humans in the world, which is much better off without them._ "

"Hey!" Souma snapped at his dark persona, livid at what it had spoken. "Take that back! You have no right to judge humanity!"

" _The powerful always judge the weak,_ " his alternate persona replied in a detached voice, " _you shall realize that in time._ "

"Hey! Get back here!" the angered teenager snapped at his alter ego, but got nothing but silence in return. A menacing growl escaped him, as he found himself incensed by what his darker self had so casually relayed. "Who needs you?! I certainly don't, I'll be fine on my own!"

Souma looked to his left, and saw the path ended barely three meters ahead. With a frustrated groan, he continued to the far wall and turned around the corner. He soon saw the path ran along the far wall, and turned off towards the left. He made his way around the corner, and saw the path turned off to the left around three meters from his vantage point. The enigmatic youth continued forward, and made his way around the bend. He saw the way head proceeded to the far wall and turned aright. As he was about to have made his way around the final bend, another witch came from the opposite direction, with a Magic Book overhead. "Geez, another one," Souma asked, and manifested his Unholy Crucifix. No sooner than he did that the evil tome cast a strengthening spell on the red-haired witch, who raised her right hand aloft. "Sheah right," the white-haired youth remarked flatly, "like that's actually gonna help you." The magical woman thrust her hand forth, only instead of a black cat racing towards Souma, a black panther materialized instead. " ** _WAHHH!_** " the Japanese teenager cried out as he dove to the floor beside him. The large feline's growls came to a stop a second later, as it collided with the bookshelf and dissipated.

Souma groaned wearily as he got to his feet, still shaken by what had just occurred. "Man, that was too close," he remarked warily, "can't let her summon another of those things." He called forth his Axe Armor soul, and hurled a double-bladed weapon at the witch, who took the blow flush in the forehead. As she was stunned, the Japanese teenager leaped towards his opponent, nailed her with a horizontal slash, and followed up with a vertical strike that proved to be the final blow. As the witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke, he jumped into the air again and nailed the Magic Book with two quick slashes which reduced it to shredded paper and binding. As its remains fell to the floor, a yellow soul was released and absorbed into Souma's chest.

The white-haired youth sighed in relief after another victory. "Man," he said to himself warily, "they keep thinking up new tricks. Heh, at least it's not boring."

The Japanese teenager then made his way around the bend, and saw a book stand at the far end, with a single tome placed upon it. "Alright!" he declared, elated that he'd found another key. As he read the opened pages, he saw several words were underlined. "Forfeit, Archives, Into, Tread, Soul, Carelessly, The, Your, And, Forbidden," he read aloud. He read over the underlined words again, a troubled look on his pale features. "Man, this is a tough one," he said to himself, as he held his chin. "That statue talked about, the heart of forbidden knowledge. And that guy in my vision, he hid something in the... archives." He looked over the words again, as he strove to have placed them together. "The... Forbidden... Archives," he began thoughtfully, "that sounds about right. But... Forfeit... Soul," he continued in a tentative voice, "Forfeit... _Your..._ Soul... Man, I really don't like where this is heading," he remarked with a fearful expression. He quickly shook it off, and focused on the highlighted words again. "Tread... Into... And-" He gulped nervously to himself, as his trepidation grew the more he looked over the words. "Well, if the archives are forbidden, it would be foolish to just waltz in there." He looked over the words again, and feared he knew how to have unscrambled them, but was wary of what would've happened once he stated the answer. "Okay, here we go," he began worriedly, and mustered all his courage. "'Tread carelessly into the forbidden archives and forfeit your soul.'"

Suddenly, the book stand came ablaze, and the flames drew dangerously close to the suddenly startled youth. " ** _WAAHHH!_** " he cried out as he instinctively jumped back. He looked on in horror, as the book stand continued to burn. "Oh man," he spoke with a horrified look, trembling at what he'd just read, "is that what's gonna happen when I find this place?" He groaned to himself, as he struggled to have gotten his nerves under control. "But I guess that was right, which means another door has opened. Fine by me," he remarked as he glanced at the burning book stand, "I'm definitely done here."

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma wound his way through the maze of bookshelves, and hastily headed for the exit, still quite intimidated by the fearful phenomenon he'd just experienced. Before he left, he saw two cracked busts that flanked the door, and smashed them with his sword, which netted him two more bronze coins,. "Meh," he remarked as he placed them in his pouch with little enthusiasm. After that, he made his way through the room where he fought the Ice Wizard, and into the next maze of bookshelves. He smashed the two busts beside him, which earned him another silver coin and a bronze one as well. "I wonder if there's a soul that'll get me more money," he asked himself as he pocketed his newfound wealth, "it would really help in this place." He then made his way through the maze, surprised at the lack of enemies, but not not to have complained. Once he reached the exit, he smashed the busts beside it, and earned two more silver coins. "Cool," he remarked as he placed them in his pouch.

As he made his way into the long corridor which led to the other side of the library, he saw a strange cylindrical entity, made his shining steel. It had a conical top, two large wheels on its side, as well as a pair of axe arms. The seemingly mechanical enemy for sped towards Souma, its arms swinging wildly as it neared him. "Whoa!" the Japanese teenager cried out as he dove out of the way. Though as he got to his feet, he saw his opponent had already turned around and headed back towards him. "Man, this guy's fast!" Souma remarked with a worried look.

"You'd better believe it!" a familiar squeaky voice called out, and a winged rodent appeared a few moments later. "Here we have the Tin Man, freshly oiled and ready for choppin'! So stop cowardly lyin' around or you'll get torn up like a scarecrow, dechu!"

The white-haired youth growled at the bat as it flew away. "I can do without the sarcasm," he shot back at his departing acquaintance. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he barely avoided the metal monster's next approach. He watched as it turned around, supported by a smaller wheel in the rear. He also saw small bursts of steam erupting from an archaic-looking exhaust pipe near the top of its metallic form. "This one's gonna be tough," he remarked, as the Tin Man sped towards him yet again. As soon as it got close, he manifested his Unholy Crucifix, got around behind the enemy and slashed at its unprotected rear. He watched as sparks flew from where he'd struck his enemy, but groaned as he saw the damage inflicted was quite unimpressive. "Man," he remarked with a discouraged look, "that barely even scratched him. How the heck am I supposed to beat this guy?" Before he could've simulated any sort of strategy, his opponent turned around and rushed towards him yet again, its arms flailing as it proceeded. "Yow!" Souma cried out as he barely avoided its charge, then moved in and slashed at the Tin Man's rear, yet again his attack did minimal damage to his mechanized for.

"Man," Souma remarked, even more discouraged at how the fight had progressed, "good thing I can move around in this corridor, or I'd be in a _world_ of hurt." He quickly dodged to the side as his enemy charged at him yet again, and then counterattacked with his crimson blade. "Hrm," he remarked as his opponent turned back around, "maybe I should try my Silent Crescent." He quickly rethought his options as his opponent drew dangerously near, and wildly evaded his charging enemy. "Screw that, he's not gonna give me a _chance_ to use it!"

The troubled youth quickly considered his attack options, as the Tin Man turned around to have charged towards him yet again. Once it drew near, he deftly moved to the side, and decided against counterattacking at that juncture. It quickly turned around and rushed him once more, though once it drew near he deftly moved aside. The metallic foe soon charged towards him yet again, but the nimble youth managed to have avoided its flailing arms.

"Man," Souma spoke to himself as his enemy began to turn around, "maybe Eucliwood was right, maybe swords aren't the best weapon against guys like this. But what do I have that can hurt a machine?" He quickly thought about the sci-fi movies he'd seen before he came to the academy, and realized how the mechanized enemies were defeated. "I know!" he declared with an enlightened look. As the Tin Man drew near, he summoned the Zombie Soldier soul and leaped to the side. As his enemy turned around, a lobbed a magical grenade on the floor, and as the mechanical enemy charged towards him, the explosive detonated once it was passed over. The Tin Man was visibly damaged and slightly propelled into the air, yet its charge was nevertheless unabated. "Aw come on!" Souma protested as he avoided its charge once more. As the automaton turned around, he lobbed another grenade at his enemy, which was consumed in another magical explosion. Yet despite that, it continued towards its target. "Wah!" Souma cried out as he leaped out of its way. When it made its next approach, the white-haired youth lobbed another magical grenade, which exploded upon impact and left the Tin Man decently damaged. The Japanese teenager avoided its charge, then unleashed another grenade. The charging mechanical enemy ran over it, which then exploded right under the metallic foe. The enigmatic avoided its undaunted charge, and when it turned around, he released another magical grenade. The Tin Man ran over it, and the ensuing explosion greatly damaged it, as it was knocked back a meter, and pieces of metal simultaneously flew off its form, including its conical top.

Souma looked warily at his enemy, which had leaned back and become immobile after his last attack. He quickly examined it, and saw even its wheels had been damaged in the last explosion. "Did I get him?" Suddenly, a small, thin rectangular apparatus arose from the exposed top of the Tin Man, the long end aimed right at him. "What the-" Without warning, a slew of high-velocity bullets shot from the apparatus, and Souma cried out as he dove for the floor. He then groaned in agony, as he felt searing pain from his left shoulder. He looked forth, and saw several small wounds in that area, and found he could've felt nothing below his shoulder. "Shoot, my arm!" He looked up, and saw the now-obvious gun turret lowering its muzzle towards him. " ** _WAH!_** " he cried out as he quickly rolled to the side, and another volley of bullets streaked towards his previous position, and ricocheted off the floor. "Gotta end this quick!" he exclaimed, as he released his Unholy Crucifix. He then mustered his strength, and lobbed one more magical grenade at his enemy. The explosive bounced off the floor as it neared its target, and then released a huge eruption of magical energy in the Tin Man's wake. The mechanized foe also exploded, as chunks of burning metal went flying in all directions.

Souma breathed a heavy sigh of relief, glad that the battle was finally over. "Man, that was too close." He groaned in pain as he grasped his badly wounded shoulder. "Dang it! What were those things, armor piercing rounds? Guh, sure felt like it, darn things nearly took my arm off!" He then reclaimed his Unholy Crucifix, and leaned against the wall as he painfully rose to his feet. He looked about the area, and quickly discerned his location. "Man, good thing Eucliwood isn't far away, or I'd be in real trouble. Maybe I'll avoid that guy next time," he remarked with a pained grimace, "or at least find a better weapon before fighting him again." He looked to the two busts beside the exit, and groaned in response. "I don't have time for treasure hunting, I need to get to Eucilwood, and fast."

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way out of the corridor, and found himself near the stairwell that led to the upper floor. He headed for the glowing blue door, and quickly made his way inside. Before him stood the graven image of his roommate, emanating with her magical power. A heavy sigh escaped him, glad to have returned to the safe haven. "Finally." He reached out with his good hand, and placed it on the Necromancer's shoulder.

" _Souma,_ " the otherworldly girl's voice resonated in his mind.

"Hey there," the white-haired youth replied with a pained smile, as he tried to ignore his badly wounded shoulder.

" _Souma, what happened?!_ " the silver-haired girl asked worriedly. " _Are you alright?_ "

The Japanese teenager smiled in embarrassment, as he scratched his cheek with his good hand. " _Should've guessed she'd have found out sooner or later,_ " he thought ruefully to himself. "Yeah," he spoke aloud, as he took hold of her hand again, "ran into this, mechanical monster. Stupid thing nearly took my arm off! Who'd have thought these guys would using armor-piercing bullets?"

A horrified gasp came from the other side, and the enigmatic youth could've imagined a similar look on his roommate's ageless features. " _Oh my gosh, hold still Souma!_ " /p>

A split second later, a wave of soothing energy passed over the wounded youth. He felt his serious injuries being mended, though he felt serious discomfort from his shoulder. He looked forth, and watched as the bullets extricated themselves, and clattered onto the floor. The white-haired youth then groaned as his shoulder was fully healed, and then the healing energy dissipated. "Ah," he spoke with a grateful smile, "that's much better. Thanks again, Eucliwood."

" _Anything for you, Matthias,_ " the Necromancer replied in an affectionate voice. " _What happened over there?_ "

Souma then relayed about the battles he'd fought in the Library, and especially his encounter with Yoko Belnades. " _I see,_ " the silver-haired girl's voice replied gravely, " _I knew you'd run into her sooner or later._ "

"You knew she was here," the white-haired youth asked with a surprised look.

" _Yes, Arikado-san summoned her before the Black Rite was enacted. I don't think you need to worry about her, though, she's not after you._ "

"Yeah," Souma remarked, though he was anything but relieved. "But, do you think she could be right about Jones-san? I don't want to think that but-"

" _I know, the thought of anyone being capable of genocide is, very disturbing. I can't say for sure if this Jones-san is involved, ever since that first encounter you had with him he's all but disappeared. Though if what Belnades-san said is true, then he's still in the castle somewhere. Souma,_ " she asked in a serious voice.

"Yeah," the Japanese teenager replied, alerted to the tone in his roommate's voice.

" _If you find out it was him who killed all your friends... what will you do?_ "

A grave sigh escaped him, as he considered what his friend had asked of him. "If it was him who killed everyone," he began with an intense look, "then I'll be the one to stop him. I won't," he continued with a tormented look, as the faces of his fallen friends appeared in his mind, "let their deaths... be in vain."

As his own face fell, he felt a pair of ghostly arms embrace him. He looked forth, and saw his roommate before him, a warm smile on her translucent features. " _It'll be alright,_ " the Necromancer spoke in an ethereal voice, " _do what you must, and then return to me. Then we can spend the rest of our lives... together._ "

Souma couldn't help but smile, as he beheld the deep affection in his friend's gentle blue eyes. "Yeah," he replied, as he returned the embrace, "together."

" _Farewell for now, my stalwart Dragon, I'll always... love you,_ " Eucliwood replied in an echoing voice, as her spectral image slowly vanished, which left her graven image behind.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma remained in the safe haven for a few moments, and contemplated on what his friend had relayed. "The rest of our lives," he said to himself, a pondering look on his face as he held his chin. "Why does that... scare me for some reason?" As he thought about his concerns, he tried to have discerned what he actually knew about the Necromancer, and realized it was very little. Though when he considered she was easily over a thousand years old, he found it wasn't too surprising. He then exhaled lightly, and brushed aside his concerns. "Why am I thinking this, she's done nothing to deceive me, and has always been honest with me, more than I can say for _Ossan,_ " he remarked with a dark scowl, as the brooding face of Arikado appeared in his mind. "So, if it comes down to it, I'll gladly stay with her. I don't... ever want to be alone," he went on, as he recalled his roommate had spoken of how he'd left her in ages past, "again."

With that, he headed for the door to his left, and made his way out of the safe haven. In the next room, he saw the door to his right had been opened. "Alright!" he declared, as he recalled the door had refused to open before. "Now I can keep going!" A brief shudder escaped him, as he recalled how the last key had burst into flames once he'd read it. "I just hope that forbidden place doesn't lead in Hell, that would really suck."

The white-haired youth smashed the four cracked busts in the room, and gained two bronze coins, a silver coin, and a gold piece as well. After he pocketed his wealth, he made his way through the door, and found himself near the corner of a large squared chamber, easily ten meters per side. Along the walls were a series of burning candelabras, which provided the only light in the room. In between them were decently thick columns that supported the ceiling. There was a single door on the other side of the room, barely more than a meter from the far right corner. "This room looks a little... plain," he remarked, somewhat unimpressed by the chamber. He looked to the floor, and saw a small squared dais in the center, around a meter per side. In the middle was a slightly upraised circular platform, almost as large as the dais. The white-haired youth strained his gray eyes, and made out strange symbols carved into the platform. "Hrm," he said to himself, and cautiously made his way towards the suspicious area.

Suddenly, a translucent squared pillar of energy arose around the dais, which stopped Soma in his tracks. He cautiously reached out with his left hand, and quickly pulled it back as crackles of dark energy shot around the magical obstruction. "Darn it! I should've known it couldn't have been this easy!"

"[Thou shalt not pass!]" a hostile male voice called out from the other side of the dais. The Japanese teenager moved around the column, and watched a brooding man appeared on the other side, clad in a long black robe with golden trim. Like the other wizards, he was armed with both a thick tome as well as a long scepter. Moreover, six Magic Books appeared over his head, and formed a large ring above him. One of the tomes cast protective magic on the newcomer, while the others summoned a group of five Skeleton Knights.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ real fair!" Souma snapped at his enemy. "Trying to gang up on me, are you," he asked with an incensed look, as he manifested the crimson blades of his Unholy Crucifix. "Well you're not the only one who can call for back-up! **_COME FORTH!_** " he shouted, as he called upon the power of the Old Axe Armor soul. A moment later, a figure in light blue armor appeared beside him, a large double-bladed axe in his hand. "Let's clear these guys out!" the Japanese teenager shouted as he pointed his sword at the oncoming enemies.

"Yes, my lord!" the armored warrior replied reverently.

Souma headed for the nearest skeleton, who'd anticipated his attack and reared back with his sword. The white-haired youth parried the blow, then kicked him away. Though as he'd already begun his counterattack, the undead knight suddenly became bathed in a spectral blue aura, which deflected his assault. "You cheeseball!" Souma snapped, as he knew one of the Magic Books had protected the Skeleton Knight. Before he could've found the tome in question, the undead enemy before him lashed out with his sword, and the Japanese teenager barely had time to have avoided the blow. He quickly found the evil book that protected the knight, and hurled a huge fireball at it via his Flame Demon soul. The tome quickly caught flame and burned to ashes, which left the knight unprotected. The enigmatic youth then nailed the skeletal enemy with two heavy slashes, which reduced it to a pile of broken bones and armor parts on the floor. He then felt a murderous intent beside him, and quickly brought forth his blade. No sooner than he did that his sword vibrated as it deflected another oncoming blade, but the force of the blow caught him off guard and knocked him back. He jumped away to get a better look, and saw his attacker was another Skeleton Knight, empowered by an evil tome above him. "Oh yeah?!" He hurled a large double-bladed weapon at the Magic Book, via his Axe Armor soul, which all but cleaved the tome in half. He then leaped into the air, finished off the book with a single slash, then came down with a vertical strike upon the Skeleton Knight, who was taken off guard once his strengthening magic had dissipated. Souma then reared back, and nailed the evil monster with a two-handed strike that ended his unlife.

After it had perished, the white-haired youth looked and saw the Wizard held his scepter close to his body, and concentrated his magic. "I don't think so!" Souma shouted as he rushed towards his enemy. Though instead of attacking the Wizard, he hurled another fireball at a nearby Magic Book, which was instantly turned to ashes. He then attacked the wizard, who immediately teleported away after being wounded. As he looked for the evil magic user, he soon saw his companion, assaulted on four sides by Skeleton Knights, who were protected by the Magic Books that hovered overhead. "Bastards!" he called out, and quickly rushed to his aid. As he drew near, he saw one of the knights was unprotected, as there were only three tomes still intact. He headed for the unprotected knight, and nailed him with two heavy slashes that promptly rent it asunder. "Forget these guys!" Souma called out to the Old Axe Armor. "Take out the books!"

"Yes, my lord!" The damaged yet still upright knight made his way through the gap in the enemies' defenses. He then hurled a double-bladed axe at one of the Magic Books, which was promptly rent asunder.

"Cool!" Souma remarked with an impressed smile. "He can one-shot those guys! Heh, should've done that in the first place." As his companion took down another evil tome, the enigmatic youth charged towards the suddenly unprotected undead monsters. He nailed the closest Skeleton Knight with a pair of heavy two-handed slashes, which reduced it to a pile of broken bones and armor parts. He moved on to the next enemy, and ended his unlife with a second pair of two-handed slashes. "Alright! We got these guys on the ropes!" Souma declared as he approached the last knight.

" ** _VINO ÎNAPOI!_** " the wizard's voice shouted from elsewhere in the room.

Souma immediately spun around, and watched as a dark nebulous aura appeared near the evil mage, who hovered near the far edge of the room. From the seething black aura emerged a large winged demon, its muscular body covered by sickly green skin. Its hands and feet ended with deadly claws, and it had four horns that emerged from its truly inhuman head. "Oh crap!" the white-haired youth exclaimed in chagrin. "He can summon stronger monsters!"

Suddenly, he cried out in pain as a blade slashed down his back. He turned around, and saw the last Skeleton Knight had ambushed him, as a sickening laugh escaped its jaws, indifferent to the fact that the Magic Book that had protected it had been reduced to shreds of paper by the Old Axe Armor. "Bastard!" Souma retaliated with a two-handed blow that knocked off his enemy's skull. He then nailed with with a heavy vertical slash which all but cleaved the undead monstrosity in two, as its skeletal body broke into pieces that fell onto the floor.

"[Kill them!]" the wizard shouted in a commanding voice.

Souma turned around, still in pain from his wounded back. No sooner than he did that the winged demon streaked towards him with blinding speed, and nailed him in the chest with a diving kick that sent him into the far wall. The white-haired youth groaned in pain as he slumped to the floor, his spine jarred from the impact. "Ow, that really hurt."

"No surprise there," a high-pitched voice called out, as a familiar winged rodent came into view, "you've just ran into the Devil. Maybe if you make a deal with him, he'll go easy on you. Or maybe not, dechu," he concluded as he flew from sight.

"My lord!" the armored figure called out, then moved in and hurled a huge axe at the demon, who growled in obvious pain, as inhuman blood ran down its torso. The Old Axe Armor nailed it once more with another hurled weapon, but the monstrosity quickly turned around and flew towards the summoned creature. Before the knight could hurl another axe, the demon latched its taloned feet upon his shoulders, lifted him up into the air and slammed him hard onto the floor.

"Hey!" Souma called out as he ran towards his companion's side. "Back off!" he shouted as he hurled an axe of his own, which left the Devil decently injured. The demonic beast lunged at the white-haired youth with its claws, and the Japanese teenager barely managed to have avoided its attack, still impaired by his injured back. He then slashed across the demon's exposed side, which drew even more vile blood. The academy student then instinctively ducked, as the monster lashed out at him with a backhanded blow. As he straightened up, he watched as a large axe was hurled right into the demon's left temple, which left it dazed and badly wounded. Souma then followed up with three heavy slashes, that finally ended the amoral beast.

The white-haired youth then looked to his companion, and raised his thumb in approval. "Nice shot!" he called out with a grateful smile.

"I live to serve thee," the knight replied in a reverent voice.

Souma then turned to the wizard, who held his scepter close to his body, the tip aimed for the ceiling. "Get him!" the academy student shouted, as he knew his enemy was about to have summoned another monster, and if it was powerful as the Devil they'd fought, he knew their chances wouldn't have been good. He leaped towards his enemy, as his companion followed suit. Though before either could've struck him, the wizard raised his staff aloft.

" ** _VINO ÎNAPOI!_** " Four small nebulous auras appeared over the evil mage, from which emerged four Magic Books. One of the tomes cast protective magic upon the wizard, and the duo's attacks were deflected a millisecond before they could've made contact.

"You cheeseball!" Souma protested, livid at his enemy's underhanded tactics. "Take those things out!" he commanded as he pointed to the Magic Books.

"Yes, my lord!" the knight faithfully replied.

The Japanese teenager nailed the closest book with two quick slashes, which reduced it to scraps of paper. He then felt a small magical explosion from nearby, which he surmised came from another book that had just been destroyed by his companion. One of the remaining books summoned another Skeleton Knight, but Souma called upon his Flame Demon soul and focused on the tome instead. " ** _BURN AWAY!_** " he shouted as he hurled a huge fireball at the Magic Book, which exploded as a result. He then nailed the skeletal enemy with a pair of two-handed slashes, which reduced it to broken bones and armor pieces. He then felt powerful magic being charged, which he knew came from the Wizard. The academy student moved in on his enemy and nailed him with a heavy slash from his Unholy Crucifix. The wizard teleported away, just as the last Magic Book was rent asunder by Souma's companion.

The white-haired youth looked about, and saw his opponent on the left side of the room, still in the process of charging his magic despite his injuries. "Man, he just doesn't give up!" the Japanese teenager remarked warily. He quickly shook it off, and charged after his enemy. The Old Axe Armor did the same, and actually sped by him with a fierce battle cry, his axe held back in a striking position.

" ** _VINO ÎNAPOI!_** " the wizard shouted, and then got nailed in the side of the head by a large axe. The evil mage groaned in pain, and then teleported away. A moment later, a black nebulous aura appeared before where he once stood, and from it emerged an evil knight in silver armor, a huge metal disc in his right hand that had a long curved teeth around the entire edge.

"And here we have the Disc Armor!" the small bat called out as it flew into view, "His hobbies include yo-yo, Frisbee, and cutting down intruders. Of course that would mean you so watch out, he has a great arm dechu!"

Souma groaned wearily, as a sweatdrop rand own the back of his head. "Give me a break." As he saw how intense the battle had become, he channeled his power into his sword, which glowed with an emerald aura. " ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** " he shouted, and his crimson blade transformed into a familiar jade katana. He watched as the enemy knight reared back with his disc, and Souma instinctively jumped back with a surprised cry. Once he did he saw the spinning disc hurled towards him in a wide arc, and attached to the knight's gauntlet via a long cable. The enemy hurled it back in another wide arc, but then stumbled forward as the Old Axe Armor attacked from its blind side. "Awesome!" Souma declared, then rushed in with his transformed blade. " ** _HACHIREN!_** " He nailed the evil knight with eight heavy slashes, which seriously damaged the monster. His companion nailed him with another heavy axe blow, right into the enemy's neck. Though the evil knight wasn't decapitated, he was in serious peril.

Suddenly, the enemy lashed out towards Souma with its bladed disc, and while the white-haired youth managed to block it with his katana, he was pushed back by the force of the blow. Moreover, the rapidly spinning disc clashed violently against his blade, which sent parks flying everywhere. Even worse, Soma grimaced as he saw his enemy's weapon slowly began to cut into his own. "Crap!" he uttered in chagrin. "I can't hold this thing off for long!"

Behind the Disc Armor, the academy student watched as his companion slowly reared back with his axe, as a rising growl escaped him. " ** _HELM SPLITTER!_** " the Old Axe Armor shouted as he drove his weapon right down upon his enemy's protected skull. The force of the blow cut through its helmet, and drove down deep into its cranium. The enemy knight groaned weakly, and then collapsed onto the floor into broken armor pieces.

Souma sighed in relief, glad that his companion has saved him. "Great job!" he declared, his thumb upraised for emphasis. "Now let's finish off that wizard!"

"Certainly, my lord!"

The white-haired youth quickly found the evil mage again, on the right side of the room. He was amazed that the wizard hadn't attacked them in the meantime, but then remembered his enemy was a summoner of sorts, which implied he had no attack magic. Once he'd discerned that, the academy student rushed towards his opponent, who was in the process of summoning another monster. " ** _REVERT!_** " he shouted, and his Silent Crescent changed back into the Unholy Crucifix. "Take this!" he shouted, and slashed down his enemy's left shoulder, which left him decently damaged. No sooner than he did that the wizard teleported away, to the far left corner of the room. "Get him!" he shouted to his companion, and the Old Axe Armor quickly located his enemy, charged forward drove his axe right into the wizard's forehead. The evil mage groaned in obvious pain, badly wounded from the attack. He quickly warped to the left side of the room, near the rear exit, and began to channel his magic for another summoning attempt. "I don't think so!" Soma shouted, and called upon his Flame Demon soul. " ** _BURN AWAY!_** " he shouted and hurled a huge fireball at the wizard, who cried out as the searing flames assailed him.

The evil wizard disappeared again, and reappeared near the column of energy in the middle of the room. "There's nowhere for you to go now!" Souma shouted at his enemy. "Let's end this!"

"Yes, my lord!"

The white-haired youth and his summoned creature simultaneously charged towards the evil mage, as the Japanese teenager channeled his dark power into his sword, which extended and crackled with dark energy. He reared back with his blade, and brought it down onto the wizard's already injured shoulder, which cut even deeper down his torso, and Souma was certain he'd cleaved his enemy's heart. At the same time, the Old Axe Armor drove his trusty weapon right through his opponent's skull, and actually cleaved off a sizable part of it.

" ** _LORD DRACULA!_** " the evil wizard cried out as his body became fragments of dark energy and dissipated.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma hunched over and held his knees, weary after the grueling battle. He then looked to his companion, who was in pretty bad shape himself. "You fought well," he spoke to the summoned creature with a grateful smile, "you can relax now," he concluded as he released the power of the Old Axe Armor soul.

"I live to serve thee, my lord," the armored figure replied as it vanished from sight.

The Japanese teenager straightened himself up, and let a heavy exhale escape him. "Man, that was a hard fight, he was a lot tougher than the other wizards. But that should be the last of them, so I just need to find the other statues." He looked ahead, and saw a thick black tome before him, hovering in midair. "This must be the Book of Summoning," he remarked, and took the object in his hand. He slashed his sword three times, and a miniature winged demon appeared upon each slash. "Neat," he remarked with an impressed look, then placed the book back in his pouch. "Now that I have all five, I should be able to open that sealed door on the other side of the library."

As he continued to look ahead, he saw the column of energy around the dais had vanished. "Hrm, must've died with that wizard," he remarked as he held his chin. Curiously, he stepped forward onto the raised platform, and groaned slightly as he felt it sink into the floor. The next thing he heard was the sound of a door being opened. "Alright!" he declared happily, and immediately headed for the door. Unfortunately, said door promptly shut barely a second later. "What?!" Souma exclaimed, annoyed by the sudden obstruction. He looked behind him, and saw the circular platform had become upraised yet again. "Oh no, you don't mean-" The perturbed youth stepped back onto the upraised part of the floor, and watched as the door opened yet again. "Aw come on!" he protested vehemently. "How am I supposed to get to that door, I can't be in two places at once!" He then took one foot off the platform, which immediately raised upwards. "Whoa!" he declared, and heard the door close shut. "Great," he grumbled with an annoyed look, "so I need someone to stand here while I head inside that door." A frustrated sigh escaped him, as he knew his options were quite limited. "But who am I gonna find? Eucliwood's stuck outside the castle, Belnades-san seems to have disappeared, no sign of Jones-san either." His expression darkened, as the face of his hated history instructor appeared in his mind. "And forget about Ossan, this is all _his_ stupid idea! Oh yeah, just send me into the lion's den all alone, only to be beaten by a **_DOOR!_** " he screamed at the top of his lungs.

After a few seconds, Kurusu Souma exhaled heavily, quite frustrated by his predicament. Suddenly, an idea dawned on him, which made his gray eyes go wide. "Hold on, there is someone I can call upon! I know he's all banged up, but it's just to open a door, what could possibly go wrong?" He chuckled to himself, and summoned the power of his Old Axe Armor soul. " ** _COME FORTH!_** " he shouted, and the cyan-armored warrior appeared before him, quite damaged after the last battle. "Hey there," the enigmatic youth began with an embarrassed smile, "I know you're all worn out, but I just need you to stand-" He fully stepped off the platform, which rose slightly from the floor. "-right there," Souma concluded, as he pointed to the area in question.

"Certainly my lord." The battle-weary warrior stepped forth onto the platform, which sunk slightly into the floor. A split second later, the far door swung open.  


"Awesome!" Souma declared in elation. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"

"As you wish."

The white-haired youth quickly proceeded through the opened door, and found himself in a small square chamber, five meters per side. He saw another door to the left, and in the middle of the room was the immortalized figure of an enlightened-looking man, clad in a long flowing robe, with a book tucked under his left arm. "Alright!" the white-haired youth declared excitedly. "Found the third one!"

Without another word, he approached the statue and touched its left shoulder. He remained calm as the stone figure exuded a strange magical aura. " _I am the third of four,_ " a mysterious voice came from the statue. " _The coven elder hast trapped mine brother behind seals of five._ "

The Japanese teenager watched as the statue stopped glowing, and pondered upon it's words. "Coven elder... seals of five?" A realization dawned on him, which made him inhale sharply. "Of course!" he exclaimed, as he pounded his fist into his open palm. "That sealed door, the last sage is behind it! Great, now I know exactly where to go!" His expression then became troubled, as he considered what else the statue had relayed. "Coven elder... that sounds like some... _really_ powerful witch." He groaned to himself as he realized what it'd meant. "Who's probably mad as hell that I've killed so many of her sisters! Great," he remarked in a deflated voice.

At that moment, the sound of a door opening reached his ears. He turned to his left, and saw an opened doorway beside him. "What's this," he asked, as strange sensations began to come over him. "What... what's in that room?"

Souma made his way into the next room, and saw it was five meters squared, all the walls lined with bookshelves. A round table was placed in the middle of the chamber, with a single tome upon it, encased by black binding. "This room," he spoke as he looked about, as the strange sensations he'd felt earlier became stronger. "It's almost like... I've been here before."

Suddenly, his dark power flared up again, and Souma found himself unable to will it back. He cried out in anguish as he held his head, as his surroundings became covered by a red haze.

  
*-*-*-*  


The troubled youth found himself in the same room, though the ceiling was a lot lower than he'd remembered. Moreover, he saw a lone noblewoman, seated at the same table. He watched her writing in the open book, a simple quill pen in her delicate hand. She had long blonde hair, bound on her left side and draped over her respective shoulder. She wore a resplendent purple gown with silver trim, which had a modest cut. " _It's her,_ " Souma thought to himself, " _that- that's the same woman I saw from-_ "

"Lisa," a resonant voice spoke from the youth's lips, which was clearly not his own.

The seated woman gasped slightly, and immediately looked up to the speaker. "My lord!" she spoke defensively, as she quickly closed her book.

"Why dost thou hide thineself away," the stranger asked, a tone of concern in his otherwise impassive voice, "dost thou not trusteth me?"

The noblewoman sighed, and ruefully bowed her head. "Forgive me, my lord, I meant not to worry thee." She then intertwined her fingers together, and placed them on her lap. "I only wish, that the villagers wouldst know thee, as I doth know thee."

"Thou dost asketh for much, dost thou realize that, Lisa?"

"Yea, though I dost longeth for the day, when mine kind and yours, canst learn to liveth with one another, without fear. If only," she continued with a somber expression, "I couldst make it so."

"That mayest be too great a burden for thee, though maybe, were we to bear it together-"

Lisa's eyes grew hopeful at what the speaker had relayed. "Thou dost meanest that, my lord?"

"Aye, I hath been without one like thineself for too long, it wouldst crush mineself if I lost thee."

A sad smile crossed the noblewoman's features. "Aye, I dost feel the same for thee. I wouldst gladly bear any burden for thee, and to hear that thou wouldst verily helpeth bear the burdens of mine, tis such a great honor."

"Anything for you, my beloved Lisa."

Souma watched as the one controlling his body opened his great cloak, and wrapped it around the blonde woman before him, who melted into his embrace. "I love thee," she spoke in an affectionate voice, "my lord."

  
*-*-*-*  


The area flashed white, and once it subsided, Souma saw his surroundings had returned to their previous state. "What the heck was that," he asked himself as he held his forehead, drained after his latest vision, "who the heck am I?" He looked to the book on the table, and warily picked it up. The Japanese teenager opened it, and found it was written in a foreign dialect, which looked Western by nature. "Is this... Latin," he asked curiously as he examined the word structure. "No, not quite. Don't think it's Russian either, close though." He then inhaled sharply, as a realization dawned upon him, which made his gray eyes go wide. "Wait, this language, I _do_ know it! It's the same one Shaft and those wizards use. Romanian," he concluded, as he knit his eyebrows together, for he knew it was also the native language of the infamous vampire lord, Count Dracula. "I wonder," he continued as he gazed at the open book before him, "could this be that woman's... diary?" The Japanese teenager picked the ancient tome off the table, and turned it over in examination. "Hrm, seems a little big to be a diary. But still-"

Suddenly, the white-haired youth felt a tightening in his chest, which made him groan in pain. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming shut reached his ears, and he gasped in response. He ran out of the room, and returned to the adjacent chamber, where he saw the switch-controlled door had closed. "What the- how did that-" He then recalled his feeling of weakness, and realized what it meant. "Oh no, I ran out of magic again. Must've happened while I had that vision. So that means-" He growled in aggravation, as he knew his summoned warrior had vanished upon the exhaustion of his dark power. "Darn it!" he snapped as he slammed his fists on the sealed door. "I can't be trapped here, I have to destroy this castle! This isn't how it was supposed to end! It wasn't!" he declared as he smashed his fists onto the door again. He repeatedly slammed his fists onto the door, livid at the thought of being trapped in the room. "Come on! Open you stupid door!" he demanded in the middle of his assault. "You can't keep me in here forever! I'll break you down, and then I'll break down this whole stupid castle! You... will... not... **_DEFEAT ME!_** " he screamed at the top of his lungs as he smashed the door one more time. However, he saw the barrier before him hadn't even budged, which infuriated him to no end. Moreover, he felt his hands aching from the relentless and seemingly fruitless assault. He then sunk to his knees, as despair began to weigh on his troubled soul. "No," he spoke in a distraught voice, "it can't... end like this. Beaten by a... door?!" The white-haired youth groaned in despair, as he knew it would've been a truly sad as well as embarrassing end. "Moka," he muttered in a barely audible voice, "forgive me. I've... failed you."

  
*-*-*-*  


Elsewhere, a dark-skinned man in modern military attire groaned wearily as he finally regained consciousness. "Ow, what hit me," he asked himself, as he rubbed his face with his huge hand, "man, this is the worst migraine I've ever had." He then felt the surface beneath him, and noticed it was inordinately hard. He quickly sat himself up, and looked about the area. The soldier found himself in a large eight-sided room, lined with bookshelves and some antiquated forms of filing cabinets, which made him gasp in shock. "What the, where am I?!" he asked with a confused, wide-eyed look, "I was outside last I knew!"

The American soldier then tried to recall what occurred before he passed out. And when he did, he gasped even louder. "Shoot, now I remember! I was headed towards this weird scene out in the sunflower fields, sure as heck sounded like a battle. Then there was an explosion, and-" He rubbed his bald head, as he realized he couldn't have remembered anything afterwards. "Yeah, must've got knocked out after that. Heh, amazed I'm still alive, dang felt like a nuclear bomb went off. Still," he asked himself as he looked about the area, "where the heck am I?"

"[What do you mean I need to have the proper runes applied in order to use these spells?!]" an annoyed voice spoke heatedly in a foreign language, which sounded like that of a young girl. "[Don't you realize who I am?! I am the great Sendou Yukari-chan, the smartest youkai of my generation! I don't need all this rudimentary nonsense, I am a genius!]"

"[Be that as it may,]" an older voice spoke in a different dialect, along with a twinge of impatience, "[without the runes you will not be able to utilize the full potential of these spells. And since I don't have a body I cannot apply them personally. So don't get ahead of yourself, you still much to learn if you wish to achieve your goal.]"

The clean-shaven man inhaled quietly, so he wouldn't have alerted their attention. " _What the,_ " he thought to himself, " _I recognize that first language, it sounds just like what the locals were speaking. But who's that other guy, sounds like some old, college professor or something._ " He looked off to a corner of the room, and saw a diminutive figure in a witch's hat and a long cape by one of the bookshelves. He saw her glaring at what appeared to be a book, hovering in midair. "What... the... hell," he said in a blank voice, "where am I, in a Harry Potter movie or somethin'?"

Suddenly, the young girl gasped and turned towards him, fully aware of his presence. Her features indicated she was Japanese, much like the girls he saw at the beach outside the infamous "Witch's Knoll," as the locals called it. His eyes went wide, as he recalled he had seen the girl in question, as he remembered her hat. "Uh, hey there," he spoke warily, as he raised his hands in a non-threatening manner, "um, uh, what the heck's goin' on here?!" he asked with a fearful look.

The small girl quickly produced a short wand with a heart-shaped tip in her small hand. " ** _TORPOR!_** " she shouted as she aimed her wand at the perplexed man. A small, light-brown colored gem shot forth.

"What the-" the soldier exclaimed, but got no further as the gem struck him in the chest, and then he found himself encased in a strange, light brown crystalline substance. " _No way!_ " he thought to himself. " _This stuff ain't supposed to be real, this is not funny, man! Get me outta here!_ "

  
*-*-*-*  


Sendou Yukari looked towards the immobilized man, pleased with the results of her incantation. "Yatta!" she declared happily, as he held her wand overhead. "The experiment was a complete success! No doubt it would be, because **I** am a genius, desu!"

"Yes," an educated voice came from nearby. The young witch turned, and saw a magical book, hovering beside her. Though she knew it wasn't speaking in her native language, it had utilized a special spell that had made communication possible. "That was a very astute execution of the Torpor Glyph, young Sendou. I'm surprised you were able to execute it without the necessary runes. Though I'm sure with enough training, you could easily become my greatest disciple, it would be an appropriate honor for one such as yourself. It's hard to find talent like yours, my new apprentice."

"Hai!" the brunette replied with a beaming smile, elated at the wise man's praise. Though she knew his mortal body was long gone, his spirit remained in the tome before her to have given her guidance. She then stood straight, and respectfully bowed her head. "Arigatou, Barlowe-sensei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's Notes: Oh crap! How the heck is Souma gonna get out of this one? While he may have all the keys to the last sage it won't do him any good if he's trapped forever in that room. Not to mention he had his first encounter with Yoko (and definitely not his last). And it seems Akuha's zeal may bring about even further consequences, which will make things even more complicated for everyone in the dark castle.
> 
> Glossary:  
> Ger Mâna – Frost Hand  
> Congelate Val - Frozen Wave  
> Vino înapoi – Come forth  
> Ossan – disrespectful form of old man  
> Arigatou – Thank you  
> Sensei – teacher/doctor/basically one who has come before


	18. Guardian Road and a Vampire

A young girl in a frilly pink dress groaned as she slowly regained consciousness, as her gloved hand went to the top of her cranium. "My head," she spoke wearily, as she rubbed her head of short brown hair, and finally began to stir. "What... what... happened?"

"Ah, Haruna-san," an enlightened voice spoke from nearby, "at last you've awakened."

"Hrm," the girl asked, as her tightly shut eyes slowly opened, which revealed her purple irises. "Mystletainn... sensei?"

"Yes, my child, I feared for your well-being for the longest time. But now that you've regained consciousness, we can resume our mission."

"Mission," the Masou Shoujo asked with a bewildered expression, her eyes still not fully focused.

"Yes, you do remember what happened before we arrived here, don't you?"

"Arrived, huh?" She then groaned in pain, as loud grinding mechanical sounds reached her sensitive ears. "What's all that noise?!" she demanded as she sat up. "Is Dai-sensei working on another experiment again?" Her gloved hand felt around her, and realized the surface beneath her was extremely hard, like polished stone. "What the," she began with a confused look, "wait a minute! Weren't we supposed to be outside?!" she asked, shocked as she looked down and saw a cold stone floor beneath her.

"Ah, so it's coming back to you, is it," the sage voice asked in an understanding tone. "Yes, we were outside, but after that sinister ritual, we were pulled into this place."

The slender girl inhaled sharply, shook her head and repeatedly blinked her eyes, after which her vision finally became clear. Once she did she found herself in a small room, filled with large wooden crates. Resting aside one of the crates was a large cog, which startled her to no end. "Hold on! How'd we get here?!" she demanded, shocked by the apparent change of scenery.

"You don't remember," Mystletainn inquired, "that battle in the sunflower fields?"

"Sun... flowers," Haruna asked with a perplexed look. As she pondered the issue, images of an intense battle appeared in her mind, against a sinister brunette woman and her vile plant monsters, deep within a thick field of sunflowers. Her expression darkened, as she finally put the pieces together in her mind. "Now I remember," she spoke with a seething look, as she regained her footing and looked about the area. She soon saw a pink chainsaw on the floor, not far from her right foot. She quickly grabbed the handle, and brought it close to her young face. "Where's that witch?!" she demanded of her masou renki. "I need to pay her back for that sneak attack of hers! No one smashes a Masou Shoujo's head into the ground and gets away with it!"

"You should be thankful you're still alive, that witch could've _killed_ you back there."

"Ha! It's gonna take more than some third-rate spellcaster and her overgrown weeds to take down the awesomely awesome gloriously devout defender of justice and cuteness genius Masou Shoujo Haruna-chan!" the slender girl exclaimed, as she ground her free fist into her respective hip, and stuck out her slight chest for emphasis. "She got lucky once, it's not gonna happen again!"

"You might want to reconsider that assessment, young Haruna-san," the masou renki replied in a lightly chiding voice, "take a look outside."

"Huh," the brown-haired girl asked in an almost insulted look, as her ahoge bounced from side to side, "what are you getting at, Mystletain-sensei, don't you believe in me?!"

"It's not a matter of belief, young one, take a look outside this room."

Haruna gave her chainsaw an annoyed look, and then surveyed the room. Once she did she found a single door that led outside. She pulled on the handle, and the door opened without protest, not that it had a choice in the matter. The pride of Villiers then made her way out of the room.

  
*-*-*-*  


The Masou Shoujo's purple eyes went wide, as she found herself around halfway up a high tower, which mainly consisted of a complex network of turning gears, which explained the noise she'd heard earlier. A single walkway ran along and up the side of the tower, though it was broken in several places. It would've been a problem to a lesser adventurer, as they would've had to have braved jumping along the gears to have proceeded upwards. But to the genius Masou Shoujo, such an obstacle was trivial, as she could've flown to the top without any difficulties. Nevertheless, the fact that she'd found herself in such a place unnerved her, more than she wanted to have admitted. "What the... where in the name of Lilia-dono are we?"

"It's some sort of... mechanical tower," her masou renki replied, audibly unnerved as well. "I fear it has something to do with that ritual the Necromancer recited."

"W-w- ** _WHAT?!_** " Haruna exclaimed in sheer disbelief. "You're saying the nekura mancer did this?!"

"Ariel-sensei told you about her, didn't she," Mystletain inquired of the brave and cute warrior, "the Necromancer has the power to alter fate, something beyond even our illustrious Lilia-dono. Eucliwood Hellscythe is one of the most respected and feared figures in our world, the Underworld, and of course this one."

"Wait a minute! You're saying the nekura mancer is in league with that uncute witch?!"

"It was she who recited that dark ritual that all but tore the world asunder. I fear, we may be in over heads if we continue, young Haruna-san."

"No chance! If she's in league with the witch, then I'm gonna take her down!" the slender girl proclaimed as she stuck her thumb into her slight chest. "In the name of justice and cuteness, we **_WILL_** prevail!" she declared proudly, as she pointed to the ceiling, and the unseen sky above it. "Eternal glory to the great Lilith Lilia-dono!"

A long sigh escaped the masou renki, and a bead of sweat appeared on its chassis.

  
*-*-*-*  


Back in the library, Kurusu Souma remained on his knees before the door that apparently sealed his fate. His head of thick white hair was bowed, as he tried to have discerned how things had gone so terribly awry. "Eucliwood," he said in a broken voice, "I'm sorry. It seems I'm... going to... leave you... again."

As he continued to mourn his fate, the sound of the door opening reached his ears, and promptly got his attention. "What the-" he began in bewilderment, wholly perplexed at how the door had opened. He warily got to his feet, and made his way through the recently-revealed opening. Once he did he saw a gray-haired man in a long purple robe, his wrinkled face decorated by a neatly trimmed beard. The stranger stood upon the floor switch that controlled the door.

"Oh my," the aged man spoke with a surprised look, "are you alright? How in the world did you get trapped in there?"

The white-haired youth laughed ruefully in response, as he scratched his cheek. "Long story. Anyway, thanks for getting me outta there, don't know what I would've done had you not come along."

"Think nothing of it, good sir," the robed figure spoke in a reverent voice. "I am called Thanz," he continued as he motioned to himself, "a wandering exorcist of sorts."

"Thanks again, Thanz-san," the Japanese teenager replied with a grateful smile, "I am Kurusu Souma."

"Forgive me for asking, Kurusu-san, but in the world are you doing here? This is clearly no place for the faint of heart."

The enigmatic youth sighed mournfully, as he recalled what became of his classmates. "I've come to destroy this castle," he replied with a reasonably resolute gaze, "it's the only way I can avenge my friends."

"Avenge," the gray-haired man asked with a surprised look.

"Yeah."

Souma then relayed how he and his friends had come to the beach, wholly unaware of the sinister fate that awaited them. He saw the older man looked visibly shocked when he heard how the dark priest Shaft had sacrificed his friends in order to have revived Dracula's castle.

"My word," the exorcist spoke with a pale expression, clearly disturbed by the news, "to think such a sinister ritual even existed, no wonder I felt such an immense supernatural disturbance in this area. To think the witches had something of _this_ magnitude planned."

"So, you came here to deal with the witches?"

"That was one reason," the robed man replied with a nonchalant gesture, "though I daresay this castle takes precedence, don't you?"

"Yeah," Souma retorted with a cold stare, as he envisioned the cadaverous-looking man who'd taken virtually all of his friends, and possibly his family as well. "As soon as I find that bastard he's a dead man! Then I'm gonna head to the Throne Room and level this stupid place, I'm gonna make sure there isn't _one stone standing_ when I'm done!" he concluded, still seething over what had befallen his friends.

"I see," Thanz replied with a serious expression. "Now, if I may ask, is this _your_ desire, or another's?"

"What do you mean," the white-haired youth asked with a suspicious look, suddenly defensive at the man's inquiry.

"Well, let me clarify then," the exorcist asked with a nonchalant tilt of his head. "Why do you feel the urge to reach the Throne Room, what do you hope to find there?"

Souma gave him a bewildered expression, taken aback by his line of questioning. He then pondered the matter, as he knew he hadn't thought about such concerns since he entered the castle. "I don't know," he finally admitted with a perturbed look as he held his chin, "Arikado-san wouldn't tell me."

"Arikado you say," Thanz asked with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, a real pain in the neck, the kind of guy you'd wish would take a nice long walk off a short pier."

The robed man hummed in response, his expression unreadable.

"But," Souma continued, uncertainty evident in his voice, "I can only guess the key to destroying the castle is there, so I _have_ to go."

"That may or may not be true, but now that the castle has appeared before its time, the Great Prophecy cannot be relied upon any longer, so there's no telling, what the future may hold," he concluded, as he looked off to the side and towards the ceiling.

"Why does the castle have to appear at all," the Japanese teenager demanded of the stranger, "why does it even have to exist?! It's useless!" he declared in his anger. "People _died_ because of this stupid thing, they died because of Dracula! _My friends_ died because of Dracula!" he declared as he pointed to himself. "And I'll never forgive him for that, not even if he gets on his hands and knees and **_BEGS_** for mercy!"

A gale of maniacal laughter erupted within his mind, which made him groan in pain as he held his head, unable to have focused on anything else. After several long seconds, the laughter died down, and Souma breathed heavily as he remained hunched over, still startled over the sinister presence in his mind.

"Kurusu-san! Are you alright?!" Thanz called out as he came to the stricken youth's side.

After a few more seconds, the white-haired youth straightened up and got his breathing under control. "Yeah, I'm alright now," he replied in a tired voice, though still shaken over what he'd experienced.

"What in the world was that," the robed man asked with a frightened look.

Souma exhaled lightly as he shook his head, unsure about how to have explained himself to the concerned man. "There's this, other _me,_ inside my head."

"Other _you,_ " Thanz asked with a perplexed look.

"Yeah, seems like he's connected to these... dark powers I have."

"Dark powers," the exorcist asked warily, "how long have you had these, if I may ask?"

Souma sighed as he thought about his inhuman abilities. "I didn't become aware of them until high school, but it seems I've had them my whole life. And before I came to this castle, I hardly ever heard from that 'other me.' But since I arrived here, I've been hearing him more often. And just now, he was... a lot stronger than he was before," he continued with an ashen look, "I was afraid, I was gonna get... taken over. He was just that strong." The white-haired youth couldn't have helped but shiver, trembling at the immense power of his alter ego.

"I see," the robed figure replied with a grave yet understanding look. "Perhaps I could assist you with that."

"N-no," the Japanese teenager hastily replied with a light shake of his head, "I need to do this alone. Perhaps, if I destroy this castle, I'll be free of him, then I can live my life in-" He then winced in pain, as he became aware of the emptiness in his heart.

"Yes," Thanz replied in a grave voice, "even if you prevail, your friends would still be dead, and you would be all alone. Is this really what you desire?"

Souma groaned in anguish, as he knew exactly what the exorcist meant. "Not all of them are dead," he finally replied with a grim expression, "Eucliwood is still alive."  


"Eu... cliwood," the robed man asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Yeah, once this is all over, I'll go back to her, and we'll live the rest of our lives in peace. Never again will darkness threaten either of us."

"I see," Thanz replied with a nod of his gray head. "If you are certain of this, I shall not stop you. Though take care, the denizens of this dark abode will surely interfere with your designs."

"Let them try and stop me," Souma remarked with a dark glare, "I've got nothing left to lose."

"As you wish, good day then, Kurusu-san."

"I will," the white-haired youth replied with the same look. "Thank you, Thanz-san."

  
*-*-*-*  


Thanz nodded to the Japanese teenager, and made his way out the southern exit. He quietly closed the door behind him, and considered what the white-haired youth had relayed. " _Destroy the castle,_ " he thought to himself, as he glanced at the closed doorway behind him. " _I wonder if this is_ his _doing?_ "

The robed figure sensed a familiar power to his left, which he didn't want to have encountered at that juncture. So he continued forward, and ghosted through the wall ahead, and emerged out the other side. He then pushed his senses beyond the walls of the room, and began to scan the entire castle around him. After a few moments, he sensed a familiar presence, far from his current position. He waved his hands, and before him appeared the image of a tall blonde man, clad in ebony and golden finery, who ran through one of the floating sections of the garden maze, en route to the Clock Tower.

"As I thought," the gray-haired man spoke with a perturbed expression, "ever the insolent one. But to turn him against this castle, using his friends' deaths to bend him to your will," he continued, undisguised contempt in his face and voice, "now you've gone too far, Alucard. I will not let you turn him into your plaything. And mark my words, one way or another-" He then glared at the spectral image of the ungrateful scion, his face completely devoid of any warmth or compassion. "-I _will_ stop you." His entire form became discolored and translucent, as it elongated until it vanished from sight.

  
*-*-*-*  


The Japanese teenager made his way out of the room where he fought the Summoner, and then turned left. He again found himself in the veritable safe haven, where the immortalized form of Eucliwood Hellscythe stood before him. "Am I glad to see you again," he spoke to the statue, "I don't want to know what I'd do without you." He stood before the stone figure, and held its gauntlet-covered hand.

" _Souma,_ " a soft voice spoke within his mind.

"Hey there," the white-haired youth replied with a warm smile, as if the Necromancer was right before him.

" _Are you alright,_ " the otherworldly girl asked worriedly, " _I sensed a very dark presence in your area a few moments ago._ "

The enigmatic youth gulped nervously, surprised by his roommate's knowledge of his situation. "Y-you sensed that," he asked worriedly, then looked off to the side. "Yeah," he continued with a sad look, "that other me nearly took me over, he was so much stronger that time, it seems... he gets stronger the longer I'm in this castle."

" _Does he now,_ " the Necromancer's voice suspiciously replied.

"Eu-Eucliwood," Souma asked with a nervous look, really concerned over his friend's tone, "w-what is it?"

" _I'm not sure.. yet,_ " the silver-haired girl replied in a stern voice. " _Though I fear, this is part of Arikado-san's-_ " She paused for several seconds, and the Japanese teenager guessed that she was collecting her thoughts. " _-agenda._ "

"Agenda?!"

" _Yes, I'm certain he has an agenda for you, Souma. I'm not sure what it entails, but I_ will _find out. And if need be, I_ will _stop him. I won't let him take you away from me, Matthias._ "

Souma smiled in response, glad the otherworldly girl was fully on his side, with no ulterior motives, something he couldn't say about Arikado. "Yeah, thanks again, Eucliwood."

" _No problem,_ " the Necromancer's voice replied sweetly. "Oh, before I forget, what happened before you were nearly overtaken?"

The white-haired youth blinked his eyes, as he remembered the incident in question. "Well I was talking to a man called Thanz, some sort of exorcist. I told him, that I'd never forgive Dracula for killing my friends, and then... I heard that other me laughing. It was so powerful," he concluded, unable to help but shiver at that juncture.

The Necromancer hummed suspiciously from the other end of the conversation.

"What is it," Souma asked nervously of his roommate.

" _I'm not sure, was there anything odd about this Thanz? What did he look like?_ "

"Well, he was an older man," the Japanese teenager began in explanation, "clad in a long purple robe, had really short gray hair and beard, almost like a crew cut of sorts. Said he'd come to deal with the witches."

" _Did he now,_ " Eucliwood commented in a suspicious voice.

The enigmatic youth gasped in realization, as his gray eyes went wide. "Wait, I did notice something odd about him!"

" _What is it, Souma,_ " the silver-haired girl asked nervously in his mind.

"His beard! When he turned his head to side, his beard looked a lot like-" He paused for a moment, disturbed by what he'd witnessed.

" _Looked like what, Souma?_ "

The white-haired youth groaned to himself, and lightly shook his head, as he knew he couldn't deny his friend the truth once he'd begun to have informed her. "It looked like... a jawbone."

" _Did it now,_ " the Necromancer asked in a rather ominous voice.

"Eu-Eucliwood," Soma asked, quite nervous at the dark tone in his friend's usually soft voice. He could almost see a piercing gaze on her face, which he'd never seen her wear. "W-what is it? D-do you, know this guy?"

" _I'm not sure, but I do know I didn't see him enter the castle._ "

"What?!" the Japanese teenager asked, shocked by what he'd heard.

" _Yes, I saw Belnades-san enter the castle first, you entered after you awakened, and then Arikado-san entered after you. But I never saw anyone matching that man's description entering the castle, and that bothers me._ "

"W-what do you think it means," Souma asked with a confused and concerned look.

" _It means either he teleported into the castle from a distance... or-_ "

"Or," the enigmatic teenager asked, even more nervous that she'd left the sentence hanging, and dreaded how she would finish it.

"He's been there the whole time."

The enigmatic youth tried to have discerned what his friend meant. And when he came to a conclusion, his mouth hung open and his eyes went as wide as saucer plates. " ** _WHAT?!_** " he exclaimed in a flabbergasted voice. "Are you saying Thanz-san is actually with Dracula?!"

" _It would definitely explain why no one saw him enter,_ " Eucliwood replied in a suspicious voice, " _wouldn't it? Be careful Souma, I fear... he's not who he's claiming to be._ "

"O-okay," Souma spoke cautiously, as he detected a hint of fear in his roommate's voice. He wasn't sure why she felt so nervous about Thanz, but didn't plan to have ignored her advice and worried her further. At that moment, he had begun to believe that no one in the castle was as they seemed, something he planned to have kept in mind whenever he encountered anyone else along the way. "I will."

" _Take care,_ " the otherworldly girl's voice spoke lovingly, as soothing energy radiated from the statue, " _I'll be awaiting your return, Matthias._ "

The Japanese teenager sighed in relief as his injuries were healed, and his strength was fully restored. "Thanks again," he replied with a grateful smile, "Eucliwood. I promise, once I've destroyed this castle, I'll return to you." He placed a light kiss on the statue's cold lips, and headed for the exit.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way out of the safe haven, and then took the door to the far left. He found himself in the same corridor where he'd first met Yoko. But instead of the blonde witch, he found another Tin Man, headed straight for him at top speed, its bladed arms swinging wildly. "Wah!" the white-haired youth cried out as he jumped out of its path. "Man, not this guy again! I really don't have time for this!" He watched as it turned around, and then sped towards him. "Wuah!" he exclaimed as he evaded its charge yet again. He turned fully around, and saw his enemy was had all but gotten him back in his sight again. "Okay, this time I'm going for it!" He waited for the Tin Man's charge, and then dodged at the last possible second. After that, he immediately made a break for the door at the far end. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw his mechanical enemy rapidly closing in on him. "Whoa!" he cried out as he evaded its charge once more. "Darn, I almost made it!" He looked ahead, and saw his opponent stood between him and the exit, much to his chagrin. The Tin Man rushed at him with its flailing arms, and Souma cried out as he leaped out of the way. He then rushed for the door, flung it open, ran through the opening and slammed it shut behind him.

No sooner than Souma had left the hallway that a loud thud was heard from behind the door. He looked to it, and guessed either his enemy had crashed into it, or got its blades stuck in the wooden door. He then laughed to himself, sorry that he'd missed the comical scene. "Loser," he remarked with a wry smirk.

The white-haired youth smashed the two cracked busts that flanked the door, and received two more silver coins in response. "Neat," he remarked, and continued on his way. He weaved through the maze of bookshelves, which didn't take as long as the others since it was more straightforward. Though just as he was about to have turned onto the long path that ran to the far end of the room, another red-hared witch came around the corner, and preemptively whacked Souma upside the head with the straw head of her broom. The white-haired youth was stunned for a moment, but not overly injured. He quickly manifested his crimson blade, and blocked an attempted thrust to his gut. "Not this time!" He then jabbed the bladed pommel of his blade right under the witch's breastbone, which wounded her and made her stagger. He then followed up with a pair of two-handed strikes, and the magical girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Souma instinctively leaped to the side, as a black cat raced down the hall and disappeared when it collided with a bookshelf.

A weary groan escaped the enigmatic youth as he shook his head, still troubled that he had to fight so many enemies that looked human. "What a shame," he spoke in a sad voice, and continued on his way. He reached the far end of the room and turned the corner, where the exit lied. He smashed one of the cracked busts, and a cloud of magic was released. He quickly absorbed it, and did the same for its counterpart on the side of the door. Though the second bust released a bronze coin upon its destruction, which Souma pocketed with a perplexed hum. "Does using my Unholy Crucifix use up magic," he asked himself. He thought back to what Arikado had originally told him, and surmised that it was indeed true. "Oh well, at least I know now. Anyway, let's go."

He made his way through the door, and found himself in the room where he'd fought the Ice Mage. He saw all the broken reading tables were still strewn against the near wall. "Man," he remarked as he scratched his cheek, a bit embarrassed at how destructive his battle had been, "I'd hate to be the guy who has to clean this up."

The enigmatic youth then headed through the door on the right, and entered the next maze. He immediately turned right, and headed for the sealed door at the far end. "Okay, now I should be able to open it." Once he stopped before the door, the five magic tomes he'd collected from the wizards appeared before him, and each began to glow with a magic aura. The Book of Fire glowed red, The Book of Wind glowed green, the Book of Lightning glowed yellow, the Book of Ice glowed arctic blue, and the Book of Summoning glowed an eerie black, which made Souma very uneasy. The five tomes aligned themselves with their respective symbols on the door, which all glowed with the same colors as their books. The books and door symbols both began to spin rapidly, and resonated with an immense magical aura, and Souma had to shield his eyes from the growing brightness before him.

Suddenly, a white flash shot from the door, which blinded the Japanese teenager for several long moments. He warily lowered his arms, and looked ahead. Once he did, the white-haired youth saw the seal on the door was gone. He completely lowered his arms, and awed expression on his pale features. "It worked," he commented, amazed that the seal had been dispelled. "Finally, the last sage is behind that door. After that, I can take down the first Guardian, then go searching for the others." As he reached for the handle, he paused as he sensed a powerful magical aura behind the door, along with several others, which made his gray eyes go wide. "Do I even want to know what's in there," he asked himself worriedly. "Jeez, good thing Eucliwood healed me, though it would be nice if I had some Potions on hand." A grave sigh escaped him, as he feared what might've happened if he tarried. "Oh well, might as well take the plunge." The white-haired youth then opened the door, made his way inside, and closed it behind him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma wore a shocked look, as he beheld a sight he thought he would've never seen again. Before him lied three rows of desks, seven in each row, which ran horizontally across the room. Seated in each desk was a red-haired young woman in a purple dress, a thick tome before then, and their brooms by their side. The white-haired youth gulped nervously, as twenty-one sets of eyes turned towards him, and he cringed under their indignant expressions. " _Oh great,_ " he thought to himself with a chagrined look, " _how did I find myself in a_ classroom _of all places?_ "

"[What is the meaning of this?!]" an aged voice demanded from the left side of the room.

The Japanese teenager immediately turned in the voice's direction, and saw what clearly looked like a teacher's desk, with a single door off to the right. Standing behind said desk was an elderly woman in a long black robe, a pointed black hat atop of her head of limp white hair. Her face was heavily wrinkled, and her nose and chin were elongated, much like how witches were depicted in superstition. Her visage was even more unsightly due to the brooding scowl she wore. Souma was a bit unnerved by her appearance, but much more so by the immense magical aura she radiated. " _Oh man,_ " he thought worriedly to himself, " _this is what I sensed outside the door. If that's the coven elder, I'm in a_ lot _of trouble. I don't know if I can beat her._ " He then looked back towards the students before him. " _Not to mention a whole_ classroom _of witches! Man, are they_ trying _to crush me or something? Jeez!_ "

With a nervous hum, he scratched his cheek, as he knew his chances seemed quite bleak at the moment. He then turned to the apparent teacher, as a nervous laugh escaped. "Uh, hey there," he began with a light wave of his hand. "Sorry to have disturbed your class, sensei... but, I was told the last sage was in here. Do you... know where he is," he asked cautiously, as he tried hard not to panic.

"[Teacher!]" one of the students called out as she pointed at Souma. "[That's the one who's been killing all our sisters!]"

"[Oho!]" the elder witch spoke in realization, as her beady eyes turned towards the white-haired youth. "[You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, but I know how to deal with this... predicament,]" she concluded, as her beady eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

Souma groaned nervously, though he couldn't have understood her dialect, the murderous look in her eyes was unmistakable.

"[Now then class,]" the teacher spoke to her fellow witches, "[the time has come to put the skills I've taught you to practical use.]" She then turned towards the Japanese teenager with a vexed look, and pointed a gnarled finger towards the newcomer. " ** _[GET HIM!]_** "

No sooner than she made her proclamation that a familiar shuttering sound came from behind the white-haired youth. He immediately spun around, and saw the exit had been barred by three large crimson blades. " ** _WAH!_** " the Japanese teenager cried out, as he had an inkling of what she'd just commanded her students. He then looked back ahead, and saw all twenty-one witches had risen from their seats, their Magic Books hovering above their heads. "Oh yeah, _that's_ real fair!" he protested with a horrified look, as he defensively brought up his manifested crimson blade. “Geez, could they outnumber me any _more?_ ” It was then that he remembered that the Magic Books could've summoned monsters, which made him groan in chagrin. “ _On second thought I shouldn't give them ideas,_ ” he thought ruefully to himself, then briskly shook his head and wore a more resolved expression. “ _Can't let them corner me, or I'm gonna get lynched here!_ ”

The closest witch reared back with her broom, as her tome cast a crimson aura upon her. Souma immediately blocked it, though it was more difficult because his opponent had been augmented. He then followed up with a front kick that knocked her away for a moment. The Japanese teenager then elbowed the redhead that closed in from his left, which staggered her noticeably. He then shifted his weight onto his left leg, and nailed another oncoming witch with a powerful side kick that caught her flush in the face, which clearly staggered her. Another red-haired woman moved in and tried to jab him in the gut with her broom, but he countered it with a low sweeping slash of his blade. He expected to have severed off a piece of her broom, but when he saw his opponent bathed in a spectral blue aura, he realized that she and her broom had taken no damage. With an annoyed growl, he simply shoved the witch towards the rest of her classmates. However, many of them pushed past her as she staggered and continued towards Souma, which made the beleaguered youth groan in response. Moreover, several of the witches in the rear had hopped onto their brooms and taken flight, which made his plight even more dire.

“Oh for crying out loud!” the Japanese teenager protested, as two of his enemies flanked him. They simultaneously lashed out at him with their brooms, but the struggling youth managed to have deflected the blows, one with his sword and the other with his forearm. He winced for a moment, as he felt the blow he'd blocked with his arm had been enhanced through magic, which he realized could've broken his arm. Gritting his teeth together and ignoring the pain, he elbowed the respective with hard in the gut, which doubled her over. He then nailed the redhead who approached from the opposite direction with a side kick, then jabbed the closer witch with the bladed pommel of his sword. As she staggered back, he quickly extracted his blade, which drew forth a steady flow of blood. He then nailed the witch a two-handed overhead slash, which left her seriously wounded. But before he could've finished her off, he noticed a black blur out of the corner of his eye, and instinctively leaned back. No sooner than he did that a black cat raced through the air, and would've landed right in his face had he not moved. He then held his Unholy Crucifix with his left hand, summoned his Axe Armor soul and unleashed a huge double-bladed weapon with his free hand, which hurtled end over end and nailed the witch right in the forehead. However, he soon saw she'd was protected by her book's magic, which meant she was uninjured after his counterattack.

“Darn it!” he snapped, incensed that his attacks were again unsuccessful. Suddenly, he felt a sledgehammer-like blow had nailed him upside his head, which staggered him badly. As he tried to have shaken off the cobwebs, he felt two more blows from the enemy's brooms, along with several lesser blows which weren't very effective. Though he did feel himself scratched four times by the witch's summoned creatures. When he finally managed to have recovered from the crushing blow he's received earlier, he found himself surrounded by the witches, who waylaid on him with their brooms. “ _Blast, there's too many of them!_ ” he thought worriedly to himself, as he saw virtually no gaps in their attacks. “ _If I can't get any breathing room here I'm done for!_ ” He then desperately swung his Unholy Crucifix in a wide arc, which nailed all the witches that surrounded him. More than half were injured and thus staggered back, though many others were protected by their Magic Books. He then called forth his Zombie Soldier soul, and threw a magical grenade towards the wounded witches. The hurled object promptly exploded, which left the injured witches barely alive, yet the protected ones again took no damage and advanced on the beleaguered Souma.

“ _Darn it!_ ” the troubled youth thought to himself, as he grit his teeth together. “ _If this keeps up I'll lose control again, and then that other me will get even stronger! I can't let that happen!_ ” With a fierce look, he exchanged the Magic Book soul with the Minotaur soul, which noticeably enhanced his strength. He blocked the broom of another witch with his blade, then brutally kicked her away. He then hurled a double-bladed axe at the Magic Book above her, which cleaved the tome nearly in half and removed her protective magic. But before he could've advanced on his opponent, another Magic Book hovered near her and cast a spectral blue aura upon her, and Kurusu Souma growled in aggravation. He hurled another weapon via his Axe Armor soul, which all but rent the mystical tome asunder. Suddenly, the book began flipping its pages wildly, which the Japanese teenager knew meant it was about to have self-destructed. As he tried to have maneuvered away, three more witches advanced on him. He jabbed the one to his left with his sword's spear-like pommel, which wounded her decently. He then thrust his blade into the opposite witch, which injured her quite seriously. He then kicked the approaching enemy away, extracted his sword and then shoulder-tackled the witch to his left, which knocked her onto the floor and enabled him to have escaped. A split second later, the severely damaged Magic Book exploded with a thundering denotation, and the cries he heard indicated a few of the witches had been caught in the explosion.  
Souma quickly regained his bearings, and saw the witches still advancing on him. He wasn't sure how many had been killed in the explosion, though he was certain it wasn't enough to have made a difference. “Man, I'm really in a tight spot! Urgh, guess it's time for some crowd control!” he proclaimed and then called upon his Old Axe Armor soul. “ ** _COME FORTH!_** ” he shouted as he stretched out his right hand. A split second later, a familiar armored figure materialized beside him, his large axe at the ready. “Attack!” he commanded as he aimed his sword at the enemy throng around him.

“Yes, my lord!” the knight replied reverently, and turned towards the numerous enemies before him. He immediately reared back with his trusty axe, and drove it into one of the injured witch's sternum. His opponent quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared as a black cat and ran between the Old Axe Armor's legs and disappeared. He then turned towards another witch, who'd taken to the air. He hurled an axe at the Magic Book above her, which was instantly torn in half. He then hurled another at his opponent, which became lodged in her forehead and stunned her, which made her lose altitude. He then drove his axe down into his opponent's skull, and she vanished in a cloud of smoke. The veteran soldier then turned to another redhead, who swung at him with her broom. He blocked the attack with his gauntlet, then nailed her deep in the side with her axe. He then extracted his weapon, and a vast amount of blood erupted from the ghastly wound. He then spun around and nailed her with a reverse slash, which neatly removed her head.

“Guh,” Souma remarked, a bit sickened by the carnage his partner had already wrought, but also glad that the knight had his end of the situation well in hand. He then turned to the other side, and immediately blocked a swinging broom headed his way. He then kicked the already-injured witch away, and then nailed the Magic Book above her with his own hurled axe, which rent it asunder. He then unleashed a diagonal slash, which proved to have been the fatal blow. The witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a red sphere shot from the cloud and into Souma's body. The Japanese teenager then ducked on instinct, as a broom went sailing over his head. He then turned towards his opponent, who'd been empowered by the hovering tome above her, and countered with a rising slash, which left a decent gash on the witch's torso. He quickly followed up with a downwards slash, and the redhead disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The white-haired youth instantly spun to the side, as a black cat raced past him and disappeared. He then sent another hurled axe towards the Magic Book, which released a yellow orb that shot into Souma's chest as it was ripped in half.

He quickly turned his attention to a group of three airborne witches that approached him, all protected by their respective tomes. He utilized his Axe Armor soul, and sent three large axes towards the Magic Books. Two of them were cleaved in half, while the third flipped its pages wildly. He then released three more axes, which nailed the witches right in the forehead. They were stunned for a moment, but didn't recover in time before the tome self-destructed, which left them seriously wounded. Souma then moved in, and nailed the trio with three respective slashes, and they all disappeared in clouds of smoke. Two of them dropped Tonics upon death, while the third released a red orb that Souma quickly absorbed. “Awesome!” he declared, as he procured one of the beverages and quickly began to imbibe it.

Suddenly, he felt himself spun around after he got nailed upside the head by a sledgehammer-like blow. Once he'd stopped himself, he quickly shook off the cobwebs, and saw another witch nearby, bathed in a crimson aura, cast by the Magic Tome above her. “Bitch!” he snapped at his enemy, and swallowed the magical fluid in his mouth. He then adjusted the grip on the beaker and smashed it upside her head, which shattered the glass container upon impact. As the witch reeled from the attack, the incensed youth nailed her with a two-handed slash from his Unholy Crucifix, which proved to have been the fatal blow. He then leaped into the air, and nailed the Magic Book with a two-handed blow, which neatly cleaved it in half.

Once he'd landed on the floor, he turned to his partner, whom he saw had effectively whittled away at the enemy ranks. He quickly procured the second Tonic, and watched as another redhead targeted the Old Axe Armor, empowered by the magical tome above her. She lashed out with her broom, but the veteran soldier blocked it with his gauntlet, clasped his armored hand upon her shoulder and reared back with his axe, which glowed with a menacing aura as a rising growl escaped. “ ** _HELM SPLITTER!_** ” he shouted as he came down with a crushing blow, which cut through his opponent's skull along with the rest of her body.

“Ugh,” Souma groaned, even more sickened by the carnage before him, “overkill much?”

“ _Don't complain,_ ” his darker persona remarked as the chaos raged on, “ _your servant knows how to deal with enemies. Learn from him._ ”  


The white-haired youth made a disgusted face at his alter ego's comments, but then quickly focused back on the matter at hand. He looked to his enemies, and saw only seven of the originally twenty-witches remained, along with their respective books. He also saw that much of the room had been destroyed, as the student desks laid in broken heaps on the floor. “Alright,” he remarked confidently, and channeled his dark power into his sword. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” he shouted, and his crimson blade changed into a jade katana. “Get back!” he called to his partner. “I'm gonna waste these bookworms!”

“Yes, my lord!” the Old Axe Armor replied and quickly backed away from the enemies.

“Okay then,” Soma spoke, and reared back with his transformed blade. “Eat **_THIS!_** ” he shouted as he swung his katana in a wide arc, which released a slew of emerald crescent blades that cut into the enemy ranks. The Magic Books were effectively cut to shreds, and two more yellow orbs shot from their remains and into Souma's body. Moreover, several of the witches were injured from the attack, though a couple were still protected by their books and thus escaped any damage. “Have another!” he shouted as he released another volley, which cut down four more witches along with the desks. Two more dropped Tonics, which he planned to have procured once the battle was over. “ ** _REVERT!_** ” he shouted, and his jade katana was replaced by his crimson blade, which he slung over his shoulder. “Let's finish this!” he shouted, as he rushed towards his remaining enemies. He leaped into the air, and nailed one of the witches with a two-handed slash, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He then turned in midair, and launched another throwing weapon via his Axe Armor soul, which nailed the redhead beside him right in the forehead. The young woman also disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a black cat shot from it, raced past Souma and vanished. As he landed on the floor, he saw his partner had hurled another axe at the last enemy, who perished just like the rest of her sisters.

Souma exhaled heavily, glad that the battle was over. “That was tough,” he spoke in a winded voice, and then shook his head. “And Ossan thinks I can handle this alone? He's crazy.” A weary groan escaped him, and shook his head once more. “I'd like to see _him_ alone in a room filled with angry witches trying to kill him, heh, maybe then he'd realize he's _not_ the baddest dude on the block.”

“ ** _MY LORD!_** ” the summoned knight shouted urgently, which immediately got Souma's attention. He turned to see the veteran soldier grab his shoulders and pushed forth, which sent him flying into the wall across the room.

“Argh!” the white-haired youth growled, vexed more that his partner had apparently turned on him rather than the pain of being flung into a wall. “Why you-” A split second later, he watched as a bolt of lightning shot forth and nailed the Old Axe Armor, who screamed in agony for several seconds before he exploded into broken armor parts, that went flying across the demolished classroom.

Kurusu Souma gasped in shock, as his gray eyes went wide. “Oh my gosh that could've been me!” he declared, as he realized his partner had saved him from a potentially fatal attack. “But where'd that come from?” He then looked towards the left side of the room, and saw the teacher had come around her desk, as a malicious aura surrounded her robed form. The Japanese teenager growled angrily, both at the apparent death of his partner and at himself for forgetting about the coven elder amidst the chaotic battle. “ ** _YOU!_** ”

“[Insolent youth!]” the aged woman snapped in a cracking voice, as her eyes glowed menacingly. “[I can't believe you killed all my students! You shall pay dearly for this, boy!]”

“Shut your hole, baba!” Soma snapped at her, indifferent to the fact that he couldn't understand her. “You're not gonna get away with killing my partner! You are **_DEAD!_** ” he declared angrily as she grasped his Unholy Crucifix in both hands, the sword crackling with his anger.

“[So you think you can challenge me, do you,]” the apparent coven elder remarked in a challenging tone, “[well you're going to learn what a master magician can _really_ do!]” The old witch stretched forth both of her gnarled hands, which glowed with a dark purple aura. Suddenly, five glowing objects appeared around her, each with a different color; red, green, yellow, blue, and black.

“Oh no, are those-” Souma began, as he feared what his opponent had summoned. After a few seconds, he recognized them as the five tomes he'd collected from the wizards he'd defeated as he traveled through the library. “What is she gonna-”

Almost on cue, the five books glowed brightly, and shot into the old witch's body. A huge magical aura erupted from her body, and the Japanese teenager cried out as he shielded his eyes and planted his feet into the floor. After several long seconds, the phenomenon subsided, but Souma knew he was anything but safe, as evidenced by the nasty chuckle in the distance. He warily looked forth, and saw the teacher no longer looked aged and haggard, but full of youth and vitality. Her white locks and turned a shiny golden color, and hung loosely down her back. She also wore a menacing smile on her otherwise beautiful face. The white-haired youth watched as she twisted her torso to the side, and brought her unwrinkled right hand near her opposite ear. She then dramatically lashed out to the side, and her black robe went flying off her body. Souma blinked as he saw his enemy wore a strapless black bodysuit underneath, which exposed her legs, arms and shoulders. She wore short black boots on her feet, which curved out to the sides. His eyes went wide as he beheld her luscious long legs, and he instinctively covered his nose as he saw how her bodysuit clung tightly to her curvaceous form, graced by full hips, a slender waist, and an ample bosom. Twin blasts of blood erupted from his nostrils, and shot into his hands and ran down the sides. “My gosh!” he muttered to himself. “She's almost as big as... Seraphim-san!” When he considered how her figure almost matched that of the kyuketsu ninja, another surge of blood shot from his nose.

“[So, you find me attractive now, do you,]” the transformed witch asked in an aged voice, the only thing that hadn't changed from her metamorphosis. “[Enjoy it then if you like, it shall be the last thing you ever see,]” she concluded with a dark smirk as she dug her knuckles into her left hip.

Souma gave her a chagrined look as he uncovered his face. “She has a knockout body but still talks like a baba? This is too weird.”

The deceptively young elder reached behind her back, and produced a long broom from seemingly nothing. She then placed it under her butt, and crossed over her right leg as it levitated under her, and thus raised her into the air. A shrill cry came from behind the witch, and Souma watched as a black cat leaped over her shoulder and landed upon it. “[Just in time, my pretty,]” the witch spoke to her pet as she stroked its head, “[watch now as I dispose of this knave.]”

The Japanese teenager had no clue about what his opponent had spoken, but the murderous intent she exuded was undeniable. “You don't scare me!” he declared as he bravely wielded his Unholy Crucifix, and tried to conceal his nervousness. “It doesn't matter what you do I'll _still_ take you down!” He watched as his opponent hovered towards him, and winced as he noticed her large chest bouncing as she flew forth. He quickly shook his head to have gotten the image out of his mind, summoned his Axe Armor soul and hurled a double-bladed weapon at his enemy. Unfortunately, a mystical circle appeared before the transformed elder, and the axe harmlessly bounced off it. “Aw come on!” Souma snapped, incensed that his attack had been negated so easily. He hurled another axe at the powerful witch, but her barrier negated it yet again. “Why you!” he snapped in frustration, as moved around to the witch's left, leaped into the air and unleashed a heavy two-handed slash. Unfortunately, the witch's barrier reappeared on her left, and blocked the frustrated youth's assault once more.

Suddenly, the elder emitted a rising growl as she reared back with her left arm. “ ** _CIOCANIM INCET!_** ” she shouted as she aimed her hand at Souma, and released a huge gout of flame.

“ ** _WHOA!_** ” the Japanese teenager cried out as he quickly spun to the side, but not enough to have completely avoided the attack. He winced in pain, as he felt his face and neck had been singed by the attack. “Oh man,” he said worriedly to himself, “she got that off so quickly! No way, does that mean, she can use **ALL** those spells?!” Fear began to well up within him, as he realized how powerful his opponent had become thanks to the five Magic Tomes. As he tried to have kept himself from trembling, he saw his opponent had backed up to the rear of the room, as she chuckled wickedly. Suddenly, she streaked forward at blinding speed, and Souma cried out as he spun to the side, as the witch missed him by mere centimeters.

He immediately turned around, and saw his opponent had as well, which made his fear grow even larger. “Darn it,” he growled through clenched teeth, “I gotta stop shaking! If I can't stop shaking I'll never beat her!” He groaned painfully as he struggled to have regained control of his body, but found it more difficult than he'd imagined.

Frustrated by his lack of progress, he growled angrily as he rushed towards his enemy, leaped into the air, and lunged forth with a two-handed slash. Unfortunately, the witch's barrier materialized again, and blocked the youth's desperate attack. The elder quickly spun around, and whacked Souma in the temple with her broomhead, which knocked him to the ground and made him stagger for several seconds. Once he stopped staggering, he furiously shook his head and looked towards his opponent. He gulped in horror as he watched her bring her right arm across her shoulders, and emitted a rising growl. “ ** _FULGERE FURTUNA!_** ” she shouted as she lashed out to the side, and huge bolts of lightning crashed down around Souma, which decimated the ruined desks in his vicinity and made him scream in sheer terror.  


Once the lightning storm had passed, the stricken youth lurched over, his body trembling even more violently. “Darn it!” he declared, as he felt panic had begun to set in. “I... I can't lose here! If I lose the world will be destroyed! **_EVERYTHING WILL BE DESTROYED!_** ” he screamed, unable to force down his nigh overwhelming fear.

“[So now your realize your peril, do you,]” the transformed elder asked, a malicious grin on her rapturous features. “[But it's far too late to beg for mercy, you will die for slaughtering my dear sisters.]”

Souma groaned nervously as he gazed at his opponent, who hovered near his location once more. “No! You won't beat me!” he declared fearfully, as he called upon his Flame Demon soul. “Burn away!” he shouted as he unleashed a huge fireball, which seemed to dissipate as it struck the powerful witch. “What?!” Souma exclaimed incredulously. “No! This can't be! Burn away!” he shouted as he unleashed another fireball, which fared no better than the last one. “ **BURN AWAY!** ” he shouted as he shot forth another fireball, which again did virtually no damage against his spellcasting foe, which frightened him even more. “ ** _BURN AWAY!_** ” he screamed in nigh panic as he released a huge fireball, but again his attack seemed useless against the coven elder. His outstretched hand trembled uncontrollably, as he felt himself on the verge of fleeing in terror.

“[I grow tired of this,]” the transformed witch spoke with a murderous look, as he backed up to the rear of the room, and brought her right arm across her chest. “ ** _TORNADO VIGOARE!_** ” she shouted as she lashed across, and a huge whirlwind erupted in the middle of the room. Souma was caught up in the phenomenon, and assailed by broken pieces of desks as he was tossed about like a rag doll. Finally he was slammed mercilessly into the wall, and slid down it onto the floor in a broken heap.

Souma groaned weakly as he laid on the floor, badly wounded in body as well as spirit. “No,” he uttered, aghast at how feeble he sounded at that moment, “this can't... be. I can't-”

“[Was that it,]” the coven elder asked from nearby, “[pitiful. To think so many of my kin were murdered by a weak child like you.]”

The white-haired youth weakly looked up from his vantage point, and saw his opponent standing over him, a remorseless look on her beautiful face. “[No matter,]” the transformed witch remarked, “[this is the end, for you,]” she concluded, as she raised her right hand aloft, and a glowing sphere of seething purple energy appeared over it.

Souma groaned in terror, as he began to see his short life flash before his frightened eyes. “N-no!” he cried out. “I don't want to die!”

“ _Didn't we already go over this,_ ” his darker persona asked in annoyance, “ _if you don't want to die, then kill._ ”

The white-haired youth gulped in response, but then exhaled in resignation. “ _He's right,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _if I don't do something, she_ WILL _kill me. Seems I have no choice._ ” He felt his dark power flaring up, and didn't resist at that juncture. A menacing growl escaped him, as he began to rise to his feet, the pain of his broken body irrelevant in the face of the seething power within him.

“Wh-what is this,” the elder asked as she backed away, a look of fear on her beautiful features as she held her purple sphere aloft.

“I'll show you,” Souma replied in a growling voice he knew wasn't his own, and twisted his body to the left as he reared back with his right arm. “ ** _SCATTER TO THE WINDS!_** ” he shouted as he brought his outstretched hand across, which released three huge spheres of seething dark energy. The witch cried out and jumped back, as she instinctively shot forth her own energy orb, which collided with the approaching sphere and dissipated. The dark energy smashed into the coven elder, who cried out in agony as she was smashed into the far wall, and slid down onto the floor. The other two spheres veered off to the sides, and exploded once they'd reached the edge of the room, which created a pair of huge smoking holes in the wall.

The transformed youth levitated several centimeters off the floor, and hovered towards his downed enemy, as his white coat became jet black with a crimson trim, and his hair grew wavier and ran down to his shoulders. He looked down at his opponent, who looked fearfully at the sinister being before her. “No!” she cried out, terror in her golden eyes. “Why, why are you doing this?”

“You don't need to know,” the former Kurusu Souma replied, and reared back with his right hand. “ ** _DISAPPEAR!_** ” he shouted commandingly as he thrust forth his right palm, which released four large orbs of seething dark energy. The coven elder cried out as she immediately rolled to the side, leaped forth and transformed into a black cat, with a witch's hat on its feral head. It dashed towards the wall before it and disappeared, as the orbs crashed into her former position and obliterated a large section of the wall. A small metallic clinking sound was heard over the explosion, which came from where the transformed elder disappeared.

  
*-*-*-*  


Once the battle was over, Souma groaned as he felt his dark power released him, and he fell to the floor. He breathed heavily as he remained on his hands and knees, still shaken over what had just occurred. He looked forth, and saw a huge part of the wall had been decimated by his alter ego's last attack. The Japanese teenager groaned in chagrin, frightened even further by the dark persona within him. He slowly rose to his feet, amazed that he'd managed to have survived the intense battles. He looked about the room, shaken by the destruction before him. “Oh man,” he remarked, as he leaned over and placed his hands upon his knees.

“ _My lord,_ ” a hollow voice spoke from within his soul, “ _art thou well?_ ”

Souma inhaled sharply, taken aback at first. After a few moments, he realized it was the soul of his Old Axe Armor. “Hey!” he replied, glad to have heard his voice again. “I-I thought you were dead!”

“ _Nay my lord, the coven elder may hath destroyed mine material form, but mine spirit shalt forever serve thee. Once thine strength is restored, so shalt mine, and I shalt verily appear to defend thee once more._ ”

The weary youth sighed heavily in relief, and regained a portion of his confidence. “That's good to hear,” he remarked with a smile. He then straightened himself, and looked towards the left side of the room, where his enemy had disappeared. The enigmatic youth headed towards the wall, and saw a metallic sheen amongst the wreckage. He looked down, and cleared aside some debris to have revealed a bronze key. “Hrm,” he began as he took hold of the item, “she must've dropped it when she escaped.” Once he realized what he'd said, he gasped with a frightened look. “Escaped?! D-does that mean... she's still alive?”

“ _Yea my lord,_ ” the Old Axe Armor replied in a grave voice, “ _thine opponent doth still live. Thou must become worthy of thine power if thou doth hope to prevail against her._ ”

Souma breathed nervously, quite intimidated by what he'd heard. “Oh man, no way,” he spoke with a wary look, as he glanced about the room. “That crazy witch, she was so strong. How am I ever supposed to beat her?”

“Just as he said,” an impassive female voice replied, which seemed to echo around him, “become worthy of the strength within you. A heart filled with fear cannot wield that wondrous power.”

The white-haired youth gasped aloud, as he recognized the voice without any doubt. “Moka?!” he asked as he looked about the room. “Where are you?”

“There'll be no point telling you if you die. If we are to meet again then you must live. Conquer your fears, your enemies,” the vampire's voice continued, as a ghostly apparition materialized before the beleaguered youth, one of a stern-looking young woman with silvery white hair, that flowed majestically down her back, “and live. Live,” the ghostly woman continued, as she leaned closer to the bewildered teenager's face and neck, “Souma.”

The spectral image of his close friend placed her hands upon his shoulders, then opened her fanged mouth wide and drove her ghostly incisors into his neck. The Japanese teenager groaned with wide eyes as he felt his dark power being siphoned from him, yet he felt a strange sense of elation, as he'd missed the kiss of his beloved. He wrapped his arms around the vampire's exquisite form, and held her close to his body, indifferent if she was alive or dead. After several long seconds, the somewhat arousing experience stopped, as the silver-haired beauty's form became translucent and completely faded from sight. “M-Moka?!” he called out, shocked that she was no longer in his arms.

“Live for me,” the vampire replied in a gentle voice, which whispered softly in his ear, “Souma.”

The troubled youth sighed gravely, as he realized that he could've no longer sensed her presence. “Moka,” he spoke in a barely audible voice, hurt by her continued absence. He looked to his hands, which had held the royal vampire but moments before. As he reflected upon her words, he slowly closed his hands as well as his yes. “She's right, if I die it won't matter if she's still alive. So I _have_ to live, I _have_ to fight.” He then took hold of Unholy Crucifix, and tightened his grip on the artifact weapon. “Or I'll _never_ see her again.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma looked about the classroom, and saw the two exits were no longer obstructed. He briefly examined himself, and while he sensed his injuries had been healed, his dark power was badly drained. “So I'd better not get into any fights anytime soon,” he said warily to himself.

The Japanese teenager waded through the debris strewn about the room, and made his way to the exit past the remains of the teacher's desk. He tried to have opened the door, and found it yielded to his grasp. He made his way through, and found himself in some sort of office, with a large mahogany desk in the middle of the room. Upon the near corners of the desk were a pair of skulls, which had an eerie greenish glow that emanated from the otherwise empty sockets. “Yeckh,” he remarked in disgust as he instinctively leaned back, disturbed by the gruesome sight before him.

He tore his eyes away with an irritated growl, and saw a portrait on the wall behind the desk. He moved around it, and saw it portrayed several women of varying ages, all clad in flowing robes and pointed hats atop their heads. “Hold on,” he remarked, as he saw a familiar blonde woman in the middle of the group, “is that... the coven elder? Then are these people,” he asked himself as he looked to the other witches in the portrait, “her family?” A mournful sigh escaped him, as he recalled from history class what became of many witches in ancient times. “Were they all... killed? Could that be why, she chose to follow Dracula?” He groaned in aggravation, and was about to dismiss the idea. And then he recalled what Graham had told him, and found his desire to refute the idea, waned. “How sad, to have no one to turn to but... him.” Another sigh escaped him, as he looked to the portrait once more. “There must be a way to stop this, there _must_ be!”

The troubled youth then looked about the room, and saw a long scepter on the desk, with spiraling carvings along the entire length of the handle. At the tip was a strange purple-colored jewel he'd never seen in his young life. “Whoa, now this is a nice wand,” he remarked as he gazed upon the article. “Hrm, I'll probably get her even madder if I take it,” he remarked as he held his chin in thought. “Though I fear, these guys will try to kill me no matter what I do. Especially if they find out I'm here to destroy the castle, then they'll go all out.” He exhaled through his nostrils, and then procured the wand and placed it in his pouch. “Eh, it'll make a great souvenir. A pity Yukari's gone, she would've loved this wand.”

With a mournful sigh in respect of his fallen classmate, he looked about the room once more, and saw what appeared to have been some sort of coatrack, tucked in the far right corner of the room. He walked over and inspected the article, only to have found nothing hung upon it. “Hrm, pity,” he remarked in mild frustration, “would've loved to have snagged a good cloak. Oh well.” The white-haired youth then looked behind him, and saw a door on the other side of the room. He immediately walked over and tried the handle, only to have received a clicking sound in response. “Oh man,” he muttered, annoyed that he'd found yet another difficult door. He inspected it briefly, and saw a keyhole near the handle. “Oho,” he remarked, and quickly reached into his pouch. After a few moments, he pulled out the bronze key that the coven elder had dropped upon her escape. He placed in the hole, and found it fit perfectly. He turned the key, and was rewarded with a clocking sound. The enigmatic youth then pulled on the handle, and found the door opened for him. “Alright!” he spoke happily as he pocketed the key and passed through the opening.

Beyond the locked door was a small squared chamber, five meters per side. The entire floor was decorated by a plush purple carpet, and had burning torches situated on high stands, placed at every corner of the room. In the middle was the statue of an enlightened-looking man, his bearded face raised towards the skies, with a thick tome under his left arm. “At last,” Souma spoke gladly, “I've found them all.”

He walked up to the statue, and placed his hand upon its shoulder. No sooner than he did that the graven image began to glow with a magical aura. “ _I am the last of the Four Sages,_ ” it spoke in an ancient voice that contained much knowledge. “ _Take now the seal of our approval, and venture forth to the Chamber of Wisdom._ ” 

At that moment, a mystical aura manifested before Souma, which made him instinctively step back. A magical resonance filled the air, as a strange four-sided object appeared before the bewildered youth. He saw the artifact was expertly carved, and had four runic symbols on each corner, with a larger fifth symbol in the center. The symbols glowed dimly with a distinct magical aura, as did the grooves in between them. “Whoa,” the white-haired youth remarked, awed by the mystical artifact before him, “this is... unreal.” Curiously, he stretched forth his hands, and took hold of the relic. “This shape,” he spoke in awe, as he strove to have remembered if he'd seen it before. As he traced back his steps through the castle, he recalled he'd seen a relief, which matched the shape of the relic in his hands. “That's right!” he remarked with an enlightened expression. “Up on the third floor, _that's_ where this thing goes! Okay,” he proclaimed confidently, “now I know where the Chamber of Wisdom is. Time to head there and beat that guardian down!”

“Think again!” a high-pitched scratchy voice spoke from nearby. Suddenly, bolts of crimson energy shot forth towards the relic, which was then pulled out of sight.

“What the?!” Souma exclaimed in disbelief, shocked that the key had apparently been stolen. He spun around., and saw a diminutive humanoid creature before him, barely seventy centimeters high. It wore short black boots, along with some sort of tight-fitting hooded tunic, which revealed only its arms, legs, and face. The creature laughed mockingly at the dumbfounded youth, and stuck its tongue out at him as it vanished in a cloud of black smoke. “What the hell?!”

“Surprise!” a high-pitched voice called out, which was followed by the appearance of a very familiar bat. “You've encountered the infamous Chupacabra, notorious pranksters at their very core! Now he's hiding, so it's time to seek him out, dechu!”

Kurusu Souma growled in anger, livid that the key to the Chamber of Wisdom had been stolen right out from under him. “Get back here!” he called out as he ran out of the room.

He rushed through the coven elder's office, his mind focused on catching the diminutive thief who stole the relic he'd received from the last sage. He passed through the demolished classroom, and out into the maze of bookshelves. “Where the heck did that little bastard go?!” he demanded as he looked about the area. “I'm gonna tear him a new one for mugging me! Alright squirt, this is personal now!”

The incensed youth rushed towards the doorway to his left, flung it open and passed through, which led him into the room where he fought the Ice Mage. He immediately headed for the door on his left, flung it open and rushed through. He found himself in another maze, and began to head towards the far wall. “Ice cold!” his target's voice echoed mockingly, which made him even angrier.

“What?! I'm going the wrong way?! **_AAAARRGGGHHHH!_** ” he screamed in rage, and immediately turned back.

He made his way back to the maze beyond the Ice Mage's chamber, and began to weave his way through the bookshelves. “Cool, dude!” the Chupacabra's voice spoke tauntingly, which Souma found anything but amusing.

He continued to weave through the maze, and soon found himself before the burnt remains of the last book stand. A frustrated sigh escaped him, as he saw he'd come to a dead end. “Getting warm!” the demihuman enemy called out.

“Huh,” the Japanese teenager asked with a bewildered look. “But, where else can I go?”

With a frustrated frown, he backtracked through the maze of bookshelves, until he'd reached a corner of the room. “ _Really_ warm!” the Chupacabra's voice declared, which made the troubled youth stop in his tracks.

“Huh,” he asked, even more confused than before, “ _really_ warm?” He looked at the corner before him, and felt around the bookshelves. As he inspected them, he felt a slight give in the shelf to his left. He turned towards it, and then pushed on it with both hands, which made it spin around ninety degrees. “Oho, there you are!” he declared with a vexed look, and made his way through the new opening.

The incensed youth found himself in a hallway, around five meters wide, and illuminated by burning candelabras situated along the wall. It veered off to the left and proceeded forth around six meters. He walked forward, and soon found a light green cloak, hovering before him by its own power. “Hrm,” he remarked as he examined the article, “not quite my style, but hey, it might help, you never know.” He took the article, draped it over his shoulders and fastened it around his neck. “Hrm, seems like something a traveler would wear. Heck, done enough traveling already, and I'm bound to do even more before this is all over. Now,” he continued, as he gazed about the area with a dark expression, “where'd that joker run off to?”

He continued back towards the exit, and then turned right down the hall. After several paces, he saw it turned sharply to the right. He made his way around the bend, and saw it turned again, only to the left. “Smoking hot!” his enemy declared as he turned the corner.

His advance slowly came to a stop as he saw a huge demonic looking skull at the far end of the corridor. “What... the... hell,” he asked himself, taken aback by the ghastly visage before him.

“Hot! Hot!” the Chupacabra's voice proclaimed.

Souma grimaced in deep chagrin, as it seemed his enemy's voice came from the skull itself. “Is that him,” he asked with an aghast look, reluctant to have discerned the truth either way. He was tempted to have backed away, and then he remembered what happened by the last sage statue. “No, I can't turn back now, he has my key! Without it I'll never reach the first Guardian, or the others for that matter.”

The Japanese teenager made his way to the end of the hall, and inspected the huge skull before him. He saw the sockets were rather large, but not enough for him to have climbed through. He tried to have slipped his fingers in between the skull's teeth, but found there wasn't enough room for then.

“Hot! Hot!” his target's voice called out, which echoed from within the skull.

Souma scowled as he heard his enemy's taunts. “Alright, I know he's in there, I just gotta find a way to get this thing open.” He summoned the power of his Minotaur soul, which significantly enhanced his strength. He pushed up on the skull face, but found it refused to budge. He tried again for several long seconds, but soon found himself no closer than when he began. With a frustrated growl, he stepped back several paces. “Fine, we'll try this,” he remarked, as he called upon his Flame Demon soul. “Burn away!” he shouted as he hurled a huge fireball at the skull, and watched as it dissipated upon impact with the huge obstacle before him. “What, it didn't work,” he asked, shocked that his attack had failed. “Alright,” he mused as he stroked his chin, “let's try this.” He summoned the power of his Undead Soldier soul, and hurled a magical grenade at the skull. He then switched it out with the Flame Demon soul, and hurled a fireball at the explosive. He quickly dove for the floor behind him, and a huge explosion erupted from the far end of the corridor.

The Japanese teenager waited for the explosion to have subsided, and then rose to his feet. Once he did, he waited several seconds for the smoke to have cleared. Once it did, he looked forth and saw the demonic skull was very much intact. “What?!” Souma declared incredulously. “It's not even scratched?! What the hell?!” He ran down to the far end, and saw the obstruction was indeed intact, much to his chagrin. “Oh for crying out loud,” he declared, as he slammed his fist upon the stone skull in aggravation, “what do I have to do to get this thing open?”

“Over **here,** ” the demihuman spoke mockingly from the other side, “monkey boy!”

“Shut your hole!” Souma snapped at him, and then realized it was basically a futile gesture. He groaned to himself as he folded his arms and turned fully around. No sooner than he did that he heard a groaning sound from behind him. He immediately spun around, and watched as the skull's jaws closed tightly shut. “What the heck,” he asked himself, and turned back around again. Once he did the same groaning sound came again over behind. He glanced over his shoulder, and watched as the skull's jaws closed shut again. “Hrm,” he mused as he looked back.

“Short of sight you are!” the Chupacabra taunted from the skull, which groaned open yet again.

“Hrmph, I'll show you,” the Japanese teenager spoke under his breath, as he continued to have looked ahead. “Looks like I have to enter without looking at the skull, or it'll close again. Guess I have to walk in... backwards. Either that or jump back, heh, just gotta watch my head. Fine,” he remarked with a wry smirk, “we'll try that.” He bent his knees slightly, tucked his head down low, and jumped backwards. He emitted a startled cry as he realized how far he'd leaped. Once he turned around, he found himself in a small squared chamber, with the Chupacabra cowering against the far wall. “There you are!” he remarked angrily, as he stormed over towards the diminutive thief.

“I give!” the small creature pleaded as Souma lifted him off the floor. “I give!”

Without another word, the white-haired youth unsheathed his Unholy Crucifix with his free hand, manifested its crimson blades, and drove its spear-like pommel right into the Chupacabra's skull. The demihuman disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and a red orb emerged from the mist and shot into Souma's chest.

“Whoa!” the Japanese teenager remarked with a startled look, shocked that he'd absorbed his enemy's soul. He looked down to his chest, and felt the demihuman's soul within him. “No way.” He then looked to his left hand, which had previously held the Chupacabra. In its place was a four-sided artifact with runic symbols in the middle and corners. “Alright!” he declared excitedly as he held the key into the air. “I got it back! Now I can enter the Chamber of Wisdom!”

The enigmatic youth happily placed the key into his pouch, then considered the soul he'd just absorbed. “Hrm, I think I have an idea of what it does. If I ever run into another monster, I'll try it.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way out of the demon's skull, and headed down the corridor. Once he reached the exit he saw two cracked busts which flanked the door. He smashed them both, and absorbed the released magic. He then made his way back into the maze of bookshelves, and began to head towards the exit at the far end. As he made his way around the last bend, he encountered another witch student, who immediately hopped on her broom and took to the air. “You'll do!” he remarked, and unleashed the power of his Chupacabra soul. Crimson bolts shot from his fingers, and assailed the stricken young woman. But before he could've acquired anything, the witch summoned a black cat, which landed right in his face and clawed it up. “ **OW!** ” Souma cried out, as he grabbed the cat and flung it off, which scratched his face even further. “Why you!” he snapped at his enemy, switched his soul out with the Axe Armor soul, and hurled a double-bladed weapon at his opponent. The witch took the blow right in the forehead, and lost altitude as she became stunned. “Fine, let's try this again.” He then summoned the Chupacabra soul, and assailed the witch with crimson bolts. After several seconds, he soon found a strange chocolate-based dessert in his hands, which had a wavy cream design on top. “Neat.”

“[Hey!]” the witch cried out in protest. “[My chocolate éclair! Give it back!]”

“Sorry,” the white-haired youth retorted, as he produced his Unholy Crucifix, manifested its crimson blades and impaled her, “finders keepers.” He then jumped to the side as the witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a black cat raced forth past Souma.

The enigmatic youth then looked to the pastry in his hands, amazed that the soul actually worked. “Hrm, guess I gotta stun enemies before I can steal from them. Makes sense, I guess. Hmm, I wonder what I could get off of Arikado,” he continued with a sneaky grin, “I'm sure he's hiding tons of goodies, especially from his class,” he remarked with a sour look, as he recalled how badly his hated instructor misled him and the others during class. “ Anyway, let's go.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma made his way to the exit, and passed through into the Ice Mage's chamber. He then exited to the left, and began to weave through the maze of bookshelves beyond. As he made his way through the winding part of the maze, he encountered another witch student. The redhead tried to jab him in the gut with her broomstick, but he deftly moved to her right and slashed across her kidney area. He then fully drove his sword into her side, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The white-haired youth continued through the maze, and soon made his way through the exit. He then found himself in a long hallway, where a mechanical enemy awaited. “Oh no, not this guy again.” The troubled youth ran towards his enemy, who sped towards him in kind. As they drew near, Souma immediately spun to the left, and the Tin Man completely passed him by. The pale teenager then tried the door in the middle of the hall, and found it still refused to yield. “Oh man,” he remarked in disappointment, “what do I gotta do to open this thing?” He then looked behind him, and saw his enemy had begun to close in on him. He waited until the last moment, then leaped to the side as the Tin Man drew near. He watched as the mechanized monster turned back towards him, then rushed him at top speed. Souma dodged to the side, then made a break for a door at the far end.

The Japanese teenager made his way back inside the safe haven, and took hold of the statue's hand. " _Souma,_ " the voice of his close friend spoke in his mind.

"Hey there," the white-haired youth replied with a kind smile, "I just got the key to the Chamber of Wisdom, so I'm going after the first Guardian."

" _Good job, Souma!_ " Eucliwood spoke happily, clearly elated by his progress. " _Was it really hard?_ "

"It was," the white-haired youth replied as he recalled his last grueling battle. "I had to fight around twenty or Student Witches, same number of Magic Books, and after I beat them I had to fight their sensei, and _man_ she was tough." He decided not to mention how the teacher looked after she absorbed the five Magic Tomes.

" _But you won,_ " the Necromancer asked nervously, " _right?_ "

A grave sigh escaped the troubled youth, as he recalled how the fight against the coven elder unfolded. “I really wish I could say that,” he began with a troubled look, “she was way too powerful for me, and was mad as hell that I killed so many of her fellow witches. Were it not for that other me,” he continued with a guilty expression, “I would've been killed for sure.”

“ _Oh no,_ ” the otherworldly girl's voice spoke worriedly.

“Yeah, and I know she's still out there, eager for another crack at me. I know I need to get a lot stronger so I can face her again. I... don't want to die here,” he concluded with an aggrieved look, still shaken at how close he'd come to his own demise against the vengeful elder.

“ _No! You must not die!_ ” the Necromancer spoke insistently from outside the castle entrance. “ _If I lose you again then I'll... I'll-_ ”

Souma sensed an immense sadness from the other end of the conversation, and guessed his roommate had broken down into tears. “Eucliwood,” he spoke softly, as he realized both she and Moka would've been aghast if he'd perished. Of course he didn't want to tell her that, as he feared it would've upset her even further.

“ _Matthias,_ ” the silver-haired girl spoke when she found her voice again, “ _you must not die. I hate it when people die. So please, overcome this castle, and come back to me._ ”

“I will, Eucliwood,” the enigmatic youth replied in a kind, sincere voice, “I promise.” He then reached out and hugged the statue of his roommate.

“ _Thank you, Matthias,_ ” the faraway maiden replied affectionately, “ _I'll always love you._ ”

“And I, you.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma left the safe haven, and made his way upstairs. He passed through the door, and found himself in the Thunder Mage's chamber. He headed for the door on his right, and made his way through the maze of bookshelves beyond. He proceeded along the outer edge of the room, and soon made his way to the exit. He opened the door and passed through, and found was the library entrance on the other side, though he knew he couldn't have left his current area so easily. Moreover, he hadn't planned to leave without defeating the first Guardian.

The Japanese teenager headed for the stairwell that led to the third floor. But before he could reach it, three black clouds manifested before him, and from them emerged a trio of winged skeletons. “Give me a break,” he remarked irritably, and drew his Unholy Crucifix. He then summoned his Axe Armor soul, and hurled a double-bladed weapon at the closest enemy. The axe nailed it in the forehead, which stunned it for a moment. Souma immediately leaped into the air and nailed it with two quick strokes, which reduced it to a pile of broken bones on the floor. He then replaced his equipped soul with the Flame Demon soul, and nailed the next undead monster with a huge fireball, which all but immolated it. He then nailed it with a rising slash, and it exploded into several burning bones. He then turned to the last enemy, and quickly brought his sword into a defensive position, as the Winged Skeleton hurled a spear at him, which bounced off his crimson blade. Souma then summoned his Axe Armor soul again, and hurled another weapon at his enemy, which became embedded in its forehead, which stunned it for a moment. The Japanese teenager then summoned his Chupacabra soul, and shot forth confiscating bolts of crimson energy. After several moments, the bolts pulled something back, which meant the steal attempt was a success. He then leaped into the air, nailed it with two quick slashes, and a red orb was released as its skeletal body broke apart. Souma landed on the ground, as the sphere shot into his body.

After the battle was over, the white-haired youth looked to his belongings, in order to have seen what he'd acquired. He soon found a worn out spear in his hands, with a cracked head and damaged handle. “Man, what a rip,” he remarked with a sour look, “better off without it.”

He discarded the nigh worthless spear, and proceeded up the stairwell. Once he reached the top, he turned and headed for the exit at the end of the path. Suddenly, two more Winged Skeletons appeared before him from clouds of black mist. “Oh for crying out loud,” Souma grumbled, weary of the constant attacks. He recalled his last battle, and equipped his Magic Book soul, which he knew increased his magic power. “Get a load of this!” he declared, as he called upon his Flame Demon soul. “ ** _BURN AWAY!_** ” he shouted as he shot forth a huge fireball, which immolated the monster to his left. He then unleashed a second, which destroyed the enemy in a fiery explosion. “Losers,” he remarked dismissively as he made his way to the exit and passed through it.

The white-haired youth found himself in a rectangular room, which he knew was just beyond the hallway where the sealed door was located. Though before he could've crossed to the other side, he saw a group of five witch students before him, all armed with Magic Books. “Criminy,” he muttered to himself.

“[This is the end, knave!] the redhead in the middle proclaimed as she brandished her broomstick at Souma. “[You will pay for disgracing our elder!]”

“Kuh, I wish that guy was still around,” the Japanese teenager muttered to himself, “then I could understand what they're saying. No matter,” he continued with a cold look as he drew his crimson blade, “you won't stand in my way.” He then channeled his dark power into his sword, as his enemies advanced on him, all protected by their hovering tomes. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” he shouted, and his blade glowed and transformed into a jade katana, which he promptly reared back. “Eat **_THIS!_** ” he shouted as he swung his sword in a wide arc, which unleashed a slew of emerald crescent blades that rent all the Magic Books asunder. “Have another!” he shouted as he released another barrage, which cut through the witch students and left them badly wounded. “And another!” Souma shouted as he unleashed a third assault, which cut down all the enemies before him, who all disappeared in clouds of smoke.

The Japanese teenager instinctively leaped into the air, as five black cats emerged from the smoke and raced under him. Once he landed, he saw two of them had dropped Tonics, yet none of them gave him their souls. “Bummer, at least I didn't come away emptyhanded.” He took one of the Tonics, and immediately imbibed it, which restored some of his magic power. “Ah, much better,” he spoke with a satisfied smile. He then placed the second one in his pouch, then made his way out of the room.

Kurusu Souma returned to the horizontal corridor, where the sealed door laid before him. "Man, it was tough enough just getting this far," he remarked, as he looked to the strange artifact in his hand, "I'd hate to see what the rest of the castle is like, I probably haven't seen a fifth of it." He then grimaced painfully, as he had a better understanding of the immensity of the castle. "Darn it! Why are making this so freakin' difficult?! Just let me get to the Throne Room so I can go home already, geez!" He then growled to himself, annoyed at how difficult his journey had been up to that point.

The white-haired youth then looked towards the door, and placed the artifact he'd reclaimed from the Chupacabra in its relief. The four runic symbols in the corners glowed brightly, and the center rune came alight last. A powerful magic aura manifested itself, as a thin glowing vertical line ran from the top of the doorway down to the floor. The double doors slowly slid open, which revealed a long corridor before him, illuminated only by burning candelabras that lined the walls. At the far end was an ominous-looking door, with a familiar skull emblem upon the surface. Flanking the door were a pair of burning braziers. "Alright," Souma began with a resolute look as he drew his crimson blade, "the first guardian is behind that door. I just gotta beat it up, then start looking for the next one. And once they're all gone, I can head to the Throne Room, and finish this."

The Japanese teenager proceeded down the hall, and as he drew nearer to the fated door, he began to sense a powerful magical aura straight ahead, which seemed to have confirmed his earlier suspicions. Once he stopped at the door, he slashed at the left brazier, which surprisingly released what appeared to have been a roasted turkey, which steamed as it hovered before the bewildered youth. “What the heck,” he asked himself. He looked about the area, and sensed no monsters in the area. He then began to consume the turkey, and hummed in satisfaction at its taste. Once he was finished, he felt his energy and spirit had been completely restored. “Awesome!” he declared, as he felt prepared for the upcoming battle.

"Hrm," he mused as he regarded the other brazier, "I wonder what's in this one?" He demolished it with one quick swipe, though instead of releasing magic, a sizable pouch with a dollar sign materialized before him. The curious teenager looked inside, and saw it contained fifty gold coins. "Dekke!" he declared with a proud smile. "Now I got some more spending money. Hrm, if only I had a place to spend it. Ah well, I'll worry about that later, I got a fight to win." With that, he pushed on the glowing red door, which slid up on its own accord. Souma tried not to shiver as he felt immense magical waves emerge from the darkness beyond. After a few moments, he got his nerves under control, and headed through the opening. No sooner than he did that the crimson door slammed shut behind him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma passed through the devilish door, and found himself in a decently-sized chamber, the walls covered by high bookshelves that reached the ceiling. An old wooden stepladder was placed nearby the shelf along the left wall. Near the far end of the chamber was a decently-sized desk, made with what looked like polished mahogany, with expertly carved columns on each corner. Upon the desk was a single candelabra, which provided the only light in the room, as well as an ancient quill pen, with a small bottle of ink on the other side. But what really caught Souma's attention was the man behind the desk, seated in a comfortable leather chair, jade in color and with golden trim. The seated figure wore a soft red robe, with long flowing sleeves, and a matching painter's cap on his head. A matching cloak was draped over his shoulders. " _No way!_ " the white-haired youth thought to himself with a startled expression. " _That, that's the same guy from my earlier vision! The same guy!_ "

"Ah, te-ai intors, domnul meu!" the robed man began with an elated smile, as he rose from his chair and gave the teenager a reverent bow. "Cum ar putea servi I vorbesc?"

The enigmatic youth gave the pale man a baffled look, wholly unfamiliar with his dialect. "Nani?"

"Eh," the ancient figure asked, then closely examined Souma's face. The enigmatic youth grimaced in response, not just from the man's piercing gaze, but from the fact that his eyes were red, which all but verified that he was a vampire. "Ah, I see," the robed man spoke in a more familiar language. "Terribly sorry, we don't get many visitors from the East, I'm... a bit out of practice in their dialects."

"That's, quite alright," the Japanese teenager replied, as he warily scratched his cheek. " _Is he really one of the Throne Room guardians,_ " he asked himself mentally, " _He doesn't seem very hostile, for a vampire anyway. Am I even in the forbidden archives? Argh, that stupid castle,_ " he went on, as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth together, " _totally led me in the wrong direction! And just when I thought I was making progress, too! Gah, this sucks!_ "

"Are you, alright," the sage-like man asked with a curious look.

"I'll... be fine," the enigmatic youth replied hesitantly, though inwardly he knew he wasn't as convincing as he tried to have sounded. He quickly shook his head, and tried to have pushed aside his irritation. "Anyway, I'm Kurusu Souma. Tell me, is this the Chamber of Wisdom?"

"Chamber of Wisdom," the ancient demon asked with an intrigued look. “Hrm, that's an... interesting phrase. Where perchance did you hear it?”

“From these four sage statues I found in the library, the last one gave me the key to this place.”

"Did they know? Hrm,” he continued as he stroked his bearded chin, “so tell me, Kurusu-san, what is it you are seeking here?"

"The forbidden archives," the Japanese teenager replied with a grim look.

The wizened man gasped in response, surprise evident on his wrinkled face. "How in the world do you know of that?!" he demanded of the youth.

"Because this creepy statue told me I have to fight four guardians in order to reach the Throne Room, and one of them is inside those archives. So I need to get in there, beat him up, and then find the others."

"Are you serious," the vampire asked with a suspicious look. "You're saying that the forbidden archives have been breached? Impossible! I personally sealed that area, per order of Lord Dracula. _No one_ can enter without my permission!"

"Well that's the statue said," Souma insisted, "that the first guardian would be found in the heart of forbidden knowledge."

"A _statue_ told you this," the apparent librarian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, a real ugly one. Look like half an angel, and half a demon. Like a cosplayer who couldn't decide what he wanted to be, so he tried to be both."

"Cos... player," the robed man asked with a somewhat confused expression.

"Oh right, sorry," Souma replied with a chagrined smile, as he scratched his cheek, "you've never heard of cosplay. Don't mind me." He then sighed ruefully, and lightly shook his head. "Anyway, that's what it looked like, and it talked to me when I placed my blood upon it."

"Really," the aged vampire remarked with an intrigued look. His expression became more pensive, and he held his bearded chin with his slender fingers. "Hmm... I wonder... well since the throne is vacant... and the conditions seem a bit off... and since Chaos speaks to him through his blood... yes, yes that might be it. Indeed."

The Japanese teenager gazed at him warily as he continued to talk to himself. " _Should I have really told him all that,_ " he asked himself mentally. " _He's one of Dracula's servants! For I all know he could lock me up in there and forget about me! Or try to bite me when my back is turned!_ " He growled to himself, as he loathed the thought of being betrayed. He then glared at the wizened underling, who still seemed to be lost in thought. " _If he tries anything, it's gonna be him and me._ "

The librarian coughed lightly, then looked back to the white-haired youth. "Yes, now before we resume what we were speaking of, could you perchance tell me the year?"

Souma gave him a surprised look, somewhat taken aback by the question. Though as he considered it, he realized the man before him had been dead for over thirty years, if not more, so it would've been understandable if he was still somewhat disoriented. " _Wait, how do I know this,_ " he asked himself mentally with a confused look. " _It's almost like... did I go through the same thing?_ " He groaned wearily, as the very thought disturbed him to no end. He then looked to the wizened daiyoukai, who gave him a somewhat perplexed look. "Sorry," he began penitently, "didn't mean to space out on you."

"Space... out," the older man asked with an even more perplexed look.

"Yeah, another modern phrase," Souma replied with a chagrined glance, a bit embarrassed by the misunderstanding. "Anyway, it's the year 2033."

"What?!" the vampire exclaimed with a shocked expression. "That can't be right, the castle wasn't supposed to appear until 2035!"

"Yeah," the white-haired youth replied with a sour look, "I know. But that bastard, Shaft," he continued, hate written all over his face as he envisioned his enemy's twisted visage, "he killed all my friends, just to bring back this stupid castle!" he finished with a hateful snarl.

"Now wait just a minute!" the librarian protested with a stern gaze. "Are you saying he forcibly created a solar eclipse?! That's impossible! Not even Lord Dracula himself could do that!"

"Well he did!" Souma shot back, more heatedly than he'd meant. "Shaft enacted the Black Rite, killed all my friends, and practically destroyed the whole freakin' world! **_THE WORLD!_** " he screamed, still livid over what the dark priest had wrought. "And as soon as I find that bastard he's a dead man! Then I'm gonna destroy this stupid castle, it's the only way to avenge all my friends!"

"You're going to **_WHAT?!_** " the aged man asked, a horrified look on his heavily-wrinkled face. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?!"

"I know exactly what I'm saying!" Souma shot back, even angrier over being questioned about his intentions. "This stupid castle took **_EVERYTHING_** from me! So I'm gonna reduce it to rubble and crush anyone who gets in my way!"

The librarian gazed at him for several long seconds, then emitted a grave sigh, as his expression became more composed. "With all due respect good sir," he began calmly, "should you _really_ be blaming the castle, or the one who summoned it before the appointed time?"

Souma raised his index finger and was about to snap at him, but found himself taken aback by the man's strangely disarming demeanor. He gazed at him for several long seconds, and saw no sign of deception in the stranger's face, which served only to have frustrated him further. And the more he looked at him, the more he got the impression that he had met him before, as he did during his vision when he first entered the library.

"Sorry," the troubled youth began with a penitent bow of his head, "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." He then raised his head again, and gazed at the man behind the desk. "You mean, you've never heard of the Black Rite?"

"This would be the first time I've ever heard of it," the vampire replied in a respectful voice. "His Lordship and his confidant never spoke of such a ritual. And you're saying Shaft enacted this?"

"That's right," Souma replied with a stern look, "he tried to kill me, and tricked my friends into fighting him. Then he used my friend's voice, like she was some sort of puppet, to call forth the castle." He hissed bitterly through clenched teeth, still furious over how he and his friends were manipulated. "She and I were the only ones who survived. The others-" His voice trailed off, as he sadly looked to the side.

"I see," the librarian replied with an equally stern look, "so in order words, your _friends_ were sacrificed in order to revive the castle, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's why I need to reach the Throne Room, so I can destroy the castle and avenge all my friends!" His clenched fist trembled by his side, as the faces of his fallen comrades appeared in his mind. "It's the only thing I can do for them now."

The vampire hummed to himself, and gave the troubled youth a curious look. "Tell me," he began in a composed voice, "is this _really_ what you want, or is someone putting you up to this?"

Souma jerked back noticeably, and his gray eyes went wide at the stranger's inquiry. "W-w-what makes you think I'm being put up to this," he asked defensively. "What, you don't believe me?!"

"That's not it at all, but what gave you the idea to reach the Throne Room? Is this _your_ desire, or that of another?"

The white-haired youth stammered for several moments, as he struggled with the man's inquiry. Though when he put all the facts together, he realized exactly what he'd been asked, and quickly discerned the required answer. "Alright alright," he spoke in a deflated voice, "it was Arikado-san who told me to go to the Throne Room."

"Arikado you say," the librarian asked, as his red eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Souma was taken aback, startled at the man's response. "Hold on, _you_ know Arikado-san?"

"If it's the same man I'm thinking about, then yes, I do know him. And that makes me suspicious of what he has planned for you, good sir."

"What do you mean," the white-haired youth demanded of the wizened vampire, "what do you think that guy has planned?"

"It is not my place to say at this time," the librarian replied, a sad look in his ancient eyes, "though I will say this: you must beware of him, he is _not_ your ally. And once you reach the lord's chamber, you will know everything. But be on guard, that could very well be where he makes his move."

"Hold on!" Souma demanded with a hard look. "Are you saying Arikado-san is setting me up?"

"It could very well be, as I said before, he is _not_ your ally. Beware of him, good sir."

The enigmatic youth gazed at him, as his words resounded in the teenager's mind. As they did, the image of his late betrothed appeared in his mind, as he recalled their moment by the dead tree near the academy entrance. " _You are wise to be wary of him,_ " the memory of Inner Moka spoke with a stern gaze, " _this has nothing to do with education, this is more like... a vendetta. Such people are dangerous, Kurusu Souma. And somehow, we must stop him, for both our kind._ "

A grave sigh escaped him, as he somberly bowed his head. " _Are they right,_ " he asked himself mentally, " _is Arikado just using me? And for what?!_ " He exhaled bitterly, disturbed at the possibilities he'd envisioned, and none of them beneficial to him in the least. " _If only she was still here, it would've been so much easier. But now-_ " The troubled sighed in anguish, still tormented by the loss of his precious friend. " _I don't have a choice, I must destroy this castle. But if that guy_ is _just using me," he continued with a fierce look in his gray eyes, " _then_ I'll _be the one take him down. It's all I can do for Moka now._ "_

The white-haired youth looked back towards the librarian, and gave him a sheepish smile, a bit embarrassed at how long he'd been lost in thought. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'll be careful of that guy."

"Please do," the ancient demon replied respectfully, "your life will depend on it."

Souma groaned with a chagrined wide-eyed look, as he feared the vampire before him hadn't made an idle threat. " _Man,_ " he thought worriedly to himself, " _just what kind of a monster_ is _Arikado?_ "

"Now, before we depart," the wizened figure mentioned with a questioning look, "are you sure you're prepared?"

The Japanese teenager groaned to himself, as he knew the answer only too well. "I know I probably don't look that well defended, but it was all I could've found. Um, I don't suppose you have any... armor or... items or... something like that," he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Um, terribly sorry," the librarian spoke with a penitent look, "but I fear you might've come a little late for that. Had it been a couple of centuries earlier, I could've help you in that regard. Again, I'm sorry."

The discouraged teenager groaned wearily, as his right hand slapped over his respective eye, and slid down his face. "A couple of centuries earlier he says," he muttered to himself, "he speaks of it so casually." He then shook his head, and tried to overcome his irritation. "Fine," he spoke aloud, "guess I'll have to make due, then."

"Very good, just wait right there and I'll open the way for you."

Souma watched as the ancient demon took hold of his chair, lifted it with no visible strain, and moved it to the side. He then reached into his robe, and produced a small dagger, made of a blackish material that the Japanese teenager hadn't seen in his lifetime. He watched as the librarian slid the dagger across his palm, which left a small gash behind. He then tightly clenched his hand, which wrung several drops of blood onto the place where his chair had been. He then took a small cloth from his robe, wiped his blade clean, and returned it to its holding place. The vampire then stretched his arms forth, and Souma felt an immense demonic aura within the supposedly frail being before him. "O marile puteri de intuneric caci vreau!" the daiyoukai chanted in a resolute voice, as a dark purple aura enveloped his form. "Eliberaţi garnitura şi deschide calea de cunoaştere interzisă!" The floor before him glowed with the same aura as him, and a stone sliding sound came from the same direction. The Japanese teenager watched as a sizable section of the floor moved aside, and revealed a spiral staircase that led down into the darkness.

" _Whoa!_ " Souma thought to himself with a startled look. " _That was... blood magic! Just like those statues!_ "

"There," the librarian spoke, urgency evident in his ancient voice, "the path to the Forbidden Archives is now open." He then leaned over the desk, and took hold of the burning candle upon it. "Follow me."

The robed man descended into the darkness, and Souma quickly fell in behind.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma continued the Master Librarian into the darkness beyond, and gagged as the musty air reached his nostrils. "Man," he managed in the middle of a coughing fit, "how long has this place been sealed shut," he asked in between coughs.

"Ever since that break-in we had," the wizened figure replied sagely as he continued forward, "near the end of the eighteenth century. Since then, no one has been allowed within the Forbidden Archives. I myself have only entered it once since then, to seal up some... shall we say, delicate material, which would prove quite disastrous in the wrong hands."

The white-haired youth blinked in response, amazed that the castle denizens had gone to such lengths to have protected his current destination. Though he was quite unnerved at the nigh complete lack of light in their area. And he knew that were it not for the librarian's burning candelabra, he would've been completely lost in darkness, a thought that he found truly disturbing.

The pair reached the bottom of the staircase, and proceeded down a winding unlit passage, which seemed to grow more ominous as they continued forward. "Hey, Jii-san," Souma spoke up, desperately trying to have forgotten his predicament.

"What is it, good sir," the ancient demon asked as he gazed over his shoulder towards him.

"Um," the white-haired youth began tentatively, "I know I might be out of line for asking this, but... just what did that guy steal from these archives? Forbidden spells, blackmail material, what'd he take?"

The Master Librarian hummed to himself, and looked back ahead. Souma winced to himself, as he wondered if he'd upset the vampire. He also realized how foolish he'd sounded, suggesting someone could've blackmailed Dracula. "I suppose since it's after the fact," the wizened figure finally replied, "it's safe to tell you now."

The Japanese teenager gave him a bewildered look in response.

"The man in question stole Nostradamus' Great Prophecy, which detailed how Lord Dracula would've returned at the end of the twentieth century. Moreover," he went on, which surprised Souma that the thief hadn't stopped with just the prophecy, "he obtained the only set of notes, concerning a new dark technique that was being developed for Lord Dracula. Sadly, with the notes stolen, the project couldn't be completed, so our Lord was forced to, go without. A pity," the bearded vampire spoke in a disappointed voice, "had the project been completed, that last battle might've gone differently. Alas, it was not to be."

Souma narrowed his eyes at what he'd heard, and wasn't upset that Dracula had been denied from obtaining any more power. " _I think that guy did us all a favor,_ " he thought to himself, " _probably saved the world._ "

" _You'll rethink that once you learn what he did with those notes,_ " his darker persona replied in the same impassive voice, " _not to mention_ who _you are praising at this moment._ "

The white-haired youth knit his eyebrows together, incensed at the latest barb from his alter ego. " _Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!_ " he mentally demanded of his other self. " _Enough with the mumbo jumbo! Talk like a normal person for a change!_ "

" _Foolish boy, we are anything but normal. Soon, you will understand that._ "

Souma hissed at his alter ego, incensed by his taunts and threats.

"Is, everything alright," the librarian asked as he looked questioningly at the annoyed youth.

The Japanese teenager groaned to himself, and lightly shook his head. "I'll be fine," he spoke defensively, "let's keep going."

"Certainly."

Souma continued to follow the ancient figure down the winding passageway. Even though he knew the librarian was clearly a vampire, he had a suspicion that he wouldn't have led him astray, as the burning candle continued to light the way forward. Despite that, the ominous feeling he'd experienced when he first entered the passage grew progressively stronger, which meant they were drawing near their destination. "What is this place," he asked himself with a worried look, "I feel like I'm in some, underground labyrinth or something."

"Well, that's not entirely untrue," the librarian replied, which startled Souma as he had no idea the daiyoukai heard him. "The Forbidden Archives are stored underneath the main library building, and without the proper incantation and materials, none may enter. That is how it has been since His Lordship first built this castle, so many centuries ago."

Souma groaned in response, as he felt no need to have debated the point. "This place definitely feels forbidden," he spoke as he nervously looked around. "Man, once I beat up that guardian, I'm outta here."

"That would definitely be most prudent," the bearded demon replied, "there are secrets there that none are supposed to know."

The white-haired youth hummed in response, and nodded his head for emphasis, as he had no intentions of lingering in his current vicinity any longer than necessary.

After a couple more minutes of walking, the ancient vampire slowed his pace, and then came a stop. "Here we are," he spoke up as he turned towards the Japanese teenager.

Souma quickly looked ahead, blinked his gray eyes, and gave his guide a peculiar expression. "What's the deal, Jii-san? Did you get lost or something?"

"On the contrary, beyond here lies the Forbidden Archives," the immortal being replied as he motioned ahead of him. "Once you are prepared, I shall grant you passage. Do what you must and then leave, quickly."

"Are you pulling my leg?!" the white-haired youth demanded with an exasperated look. "There's nothing but a solid wall there!" he concluded as he pointed ahead. " _Dang, what a time for this guy to have a senior moment!_ "

"Pulling your-" The vampire gave him a peculiar look, then lightly shook his head. "It may _look_ like there's a solid wall, but I assure you it is not the case."

Souma glared at him for several moments, then looked between him and the wall several times. "So it's _not_ a wall," he asked with a confused look, and the groaned to himself. "Why am I surprised, of course there'd be false walls in this creepy castle." A weary groan escaped him, as he gave his temporary guide a penitent look. "Sorry for doubting you Jii-san, I've just-" He found himself unable to continue, as he recalled the cruel fate of his close friends.

"Yes, it seems Shaft has caused you no end of grief. And I'm sure he will answer for what he's done. For breaking the laws of time and space, I dare not think the retribution he is bound to face. Him, and anyone associated with him."

The white-haired youth smiled darkly, almost pleased that he and the librarian shared the same sentiments considering the infamous underling.

"Now," the daiyoukai began with a serious expression, "are you ready?"

The academy student nodded in response, drew his weapon and manifested its full form. "Ready."

"Very well, good luck to you." The ancient vampire muttered in an ancient tongue, as ancient magic manifested around Souma. Moments later, everything was consumed in a blinding white light.

  
*-*-*-*  


The Master Librarian composed himself after he'd teleported the youth into the archives, as a mournful sigh escaped him. "I do hope you reconsider," he spoke to himself. "It's bad enough Lord Alucard is causing trouble again, could this possibly be his doing?" He then gravely bowed his head, and somberly closed his red eyes. "Master, Young Master, why must this continue? The Lady would be so distraught, if she saw you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's Note: And thus, Souma is about to enter the Forbidden archives. But what will he do when he realizes what awaits him inside? Will he ever see his beloved Moka again? And will he crazy enough to try and mug Arikado?
> 
> Glossary:  
> Masou renki – basically a magical weapon used by the Masou Shoujos, they cannot call upon their full power without them.  
> Ahoge – a stray lock of hair that sticks out from the rest, both Haruna and Moka have one.  
> Nekura – Japanese for gloomy, since Eucliwood looks emotionless most of the time, the name fits, at least to Haruna anyway.  
> Baba – disrespectful term for old woman, basically means old hag.  
> Ah, te-ai intors, domnul meu! Cum ar putea servi I vorbesc? - Ah, you've returned, my lord! How might I serve thee?  
> Nani – What  
> Jii-san – old man  
> O marile puteri de intuneric caci vreau! Eliberaţi garnitura şi deschide calea de cunoaştere interzisă! - O great powers of darkness I beseech thee! Release the seal and open the path to forbidden knowledge!


	19. Family of Darkness and a Vampire

Once the light subsided, Souma found himself in a large eight-sided room, lined with bookshelves and medieval versions of filing cabinets. He surmised they contained ancient scrolls and other forbidden items. The dark energies he felt within the room were immense, which verified what the librarian had relayed. "Back there," he spoke to himself, as he felt a stronger aura from the rear of the room.

“[What do you think you're doing?!]” an unseen male voice demanded, which sounded very old and aggravated. “[You're not ready for this level of Glyph magic, without the runes you won't be able to channel their power properly!]”

“But I can't wait, sensei!” a young girl's voice protested. “I need the most powerful spells in this book so I can kill Rubi-san and avenge all my friends!”

The Japanese teenager inhaled sharply, as he recognized the voice. "No way!" he exclaimed under his breath.

“[And _I'm_ telling you that you're wasting both our time,]” the first voice countered, though Souma couldn't understand him, “[you need to master the basic spells before you attempt the advanced ones. Now put that book down at once!]”

“But Barlowe-sensei-”

“[No buts. You think I am unaware of what you desire? You need to be more patient, child, you wouldn't want your enemies to learn you're still alive, would you?]”

The little girl's voice cried out fearfully, clearly shaken by the concept. “N-n-n-no, no sensei!” she finally conceded.

“[Then stick to the basics, once you've mastered them, then we'll move on to the next set of Glyphs.]”

A mournful sigh came from the rear of the room. “Hai, sensei,” the second speaker replied in resignation.

A low exhale escaped the white-haired youth as he cautiously made his way towards the center of the room. “ _That voice,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _I'm certain that was, Yukari-chan. But who's that old man? And how can she understand him, he's speaking in... Romanian,_ ” he concluded, as a suspicious look crossed his features. He weaved his way through the bookshelves in the middle of the chamber, and soon reached the far end. Once he did he saw a large bald man in some form of military attire, trapped in a light brown crystal, a look of shock and fear frozen on his face. “ _What the heck,_ ” he thought to himself, confused about how the man had entered the castle.

Not far from the immobilized man was a small girl in a witch's costume, her face turned away so Souma couldn't see her expression. Before her was what appeared to be a Magic Book, similar to the ones the enigmatic youth had fought throughout the Library. The tome opened its pages before the girl, and a glowing white symbol appeared before it, which resembled the outline of a scythe, surrounded by gray wisps. The white-haired youth suppressed an inhale, as his gray eyes went wide. “ _What's going on here,_ ” he thought worriedly to himself.

“[Now then,]” an aged voice spoke from nearby, “[since you've managed to have developed your own absorption technique, use it on this Glyph before you.]”

“Hai!” the young girl replied happily.

Souma's gray eyes went wide, and he tried hard not to gasp as he realized where the first voice had originated. “ _Did that book just..._ talk?!” he mentally asked himself. “ _And how the heck does Yukari-chan understand him... it... whatever._ ” The troubled youth lightly shook his head of white hair, as he found it difficult to discern what had just occurred. “ _You mean all those books I've been fighting are... alive?_ ” The academy student grimaced to himself,as he held the side of his head. “ _Man, this is way too weird._ ”

The bewildered youth looked on as his classmate pointed her wand at the sigil before her. His eyes went wide when he saw a twisted aura around her usually cute scepter. He held his breath, as he watched the wand absorbed the magic in the page it indicated. " _What the heck,_ " he asked himself mentally. " _Did she just..._ absorb _that spell?_ "

As he remained behind the bookcase, the child prodigy concentrated her magic power, and thrust her wand forth. “ ** _FALCIS!_** ” she shouted, and dark magic manifested at the end of her small scepter. The energy coalesced into a deadly-looking scythe with a somewhat short handle, which she then grasped with her free hand. She slashed through the air several times, then looked to the weapon in her hand, as a low menacing laugh escaped her. “Yes, yes! I feel the power of this wonderful spell!” she exclaimed as she held her magical scythe in the air. A few moments later, her dark elation subsided, and was replaced by a look of frustration. “But it's still not enough!” she grumbled, as her weapon dispersed in her hand. “I need more power in order to destroy Rubi-san and avenge all my friends, desu!”

“[Let's not get ahead of yourselves, young Sendou,]” the book replied in a chiding voice, “[as long as you're bound to your wand, you won't be able to utilize the Glyph's full power. In time, I'm sure we'll find a way to help you overcome this limitation. After that, we'll see about teaching you more advanced Glyph magic.]”

The brunette girl sighed in mild disappointment, as it seemed her instructor's answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. Though after a few moments, she lightly shook her head, and bowed before the tome before her. “Hai, sensei.”

“ _Avenge?!_ ” Souma thought to himself with a startled look. “ _Did she just say, 'avenge?'_ ” He looked in between his classmate and the Magic Book, and his expression darkened as he came to an infuriating conclusion. “ _That bastard!_ ” he thought angrily to himself. “ _He's teaching her forbidden magic! He must've told her everyone was dead, so he could use her for revenge! Well I'm gonna put a stop to that right now!_ ” he concluded as he manifested his Unholy Crucifix.

“[Hrm, who's there?!]” the tome demanded.

The white-haired youth glared at the Magic Book, and had nothing to say as he was about to pass by the young witch and cleaved the evil tome in half. But just as he'd raised his sword to deliver the killing blow, he felt a malicious intent beside him, followed by a cutting sensation across his midriff a split second later, which made him cry out and stagger back. “Get away from Barlowe-sensei you-” a girl's voice snapped at him, followed up by a startled gasp. He looked to his classmate, who wore a confused and horrified expression on her young features, as blood dripped from the edge of her magical blade. “S-S-S-Souma-san?”

The white-haired youth groaned as he held his wounded front. He surmised it wasn't a deep cut, yet it got him just below his breastplate, where he wasn't protected. “H-hey,” the academy student replied with a rueful smile.

The small girl sobbed for several seconds, as tears ran down her cheeks. " ** _SOUMA-SAN!_** " she cried out, as she lunged forward and tightly wrapped her arms around the taller student's waist. "Oh Souma-san, I thought you were dead! I-I thought Rubi-san killed you too, like she did everyone else!"

"It's alright,” the Japanese teenager replied with a pained smile, as he hugged the grieving girl's shoulders, "I'm right here... really. Ow, that really hurt."

The child prodigy looked at him in confusion, then gasped as she noticed the wound on his front. "Oh,” she began in a guilty voice as she bowed her head, “I'm sorry Souma-san, I thought you were trying to ambush us, like that idiot over there did, desu."

“Yeah,” the Japanese teenager replied warily, as he looked back to the immobilized soldier.

“[Sendou, who's this,]” the book asked curiously, as it hovered near the white-haired youth, who leaned back slightly from its proximity to him.

“Oh, Barlowe-sensei! This is my good friend from school,” the brunette spoke as she motioned to her classmate, “Kurusu Souma-san! Souma-san, this is Barlowe-sensei,” she continued as she gestured towards the book, “he's teaching me some really magicky magical magic desu!”

“Get away from her you bastard!” the Japanese teenager snapped as he glared at the sentient tome.

“Hey!” Yukari shot back indignantly. “What do you think you're doing?!”

“That's what I should be asking you!” the enigmatic youth heatedly retorted. “That _thing,_ ” he went on as he pointed at the tome, “is teaching you forbidden magic! It's pure evil! It has to be destroyed!”

“Barlowe-sensei is not evil!” the young witch shot back. “He was the leader of the holy Order of Ecclesia, founded to fight against Dracula himself, desu!”

“Sheah right! That thing **reeks** of evil magic! Use your head, Yukari-chan, it's just **using** you!”

" ** _YOU'RE WRONG!_** ” the child prodigy screamed at the top of her lungs, and then began to sob. “What... what's wrong with you, Souma-san,” she asked with tears in her eyes. “You're starting to sound just like... like... Arikado-sensei!”

“[Arikado, you say,]” the Magic Book asked in a curious voice.

“Hai,” the small witch replied as she turned to her supposed mentor, “he's a really mean man who makes everyone around him sad. He's not kind like you,” she continued with undeserved reverence, “Barlowe-sensei.”

Souma gazed incredulously at the conversation before him. “ _What the heck is going on here,_ ” he asked himself mentally. “ _It's like those weird sci-fi movies where everyone speaks in their own language yet they all understand one another._ ” He then briskly shook his head, and focused on the matter at hand. “That part about Ossan might be true,” he spoke aloud, “but that doesn't mean that stupid book is any better!” he snapped as he pointed to the object in question. “And whatever evil spell that _thing,_ ” he continued with a contemptuous glance, “has cast on you I'm gonna _undo_ it! And then I'm gonna tear it apart so it can't hurt anyone else!”

“You're wrong!” Yukari rebutted. “Listen to yourself, Souma-san, you're not even trying to understand him! You don't know,” she went on, as her face became downcast, “how much, he's suffered.”

  
*-*-*-*  


On the highest level of a cathedral-like building, was a large round chamber, with a high-domed ceiling with exquisite carvings throughout the entire surface. A shot set of stairs descended from the only exit, into the room itself. Thick arches surrounded the entire perimeter of the room, the walls a light-green color. Before the wall was a barrier of sorts, with numerous cross-like extensions that rose from the top, that encircled the room as wall. Situated on the left side of the chamber was a huge antique-looking cabinet, that held numerous tomes and scrolls. On the other side was a well-maintained table, upon which lied several thick tomes, as well as a burning candelabra. A noble-looking chair, with soft red cushions, was tucked under the table. Light shone into the chamber through two large cathedral-style windows on opposite ends of the room.  


In the rear of the room was a break in the wall, which extended into a short passageway that ended with a short dais, that rose barely ten centimeters off the floor. A short set of stairs headed up around the dais, and stopped near what appeared to have been a black standing coffin, which radiated a truly malevolent aura. Not far from the foot of the stairs was a man of considerable age, clad in a long grayish green long coat with golden trim, with dark brown pantaloons upon his legs and well-polished leather shoes on his feet. He wore a matching vest under his raiment, which had crisscrossing golden bands. He wore a white dress shirt under his vest, and a red string tie around his neck. His dark gray hair was combed back, and stopped at the bottom of his neck. Before him were situated three book stands, with thick tomes upon each one. Standing upon the dais was a slender young woman, clad in a long dress that had armored pieces sewn into the sides and front. She had thin covering on her slender arms, and brown knee-high boots on her feet. Her attire left her shoulders bare, which exposed the spiral-shaped symbols upon them. Her long night-colored hair framed her somewhat pale features and flowed majestically down to her posterior, which concealed the huge runic symbol on her exposed back, and she wore a mysterious look in her blue eyes.

“The time has come, Shanoa,” the older man spoke to his pupil, the pride of the Order of Ecclesia. “Once you have absorbed these three Trinity Glyphs, you shall become mankind's savior, the morning sun that will vanquish the darkness! With you by our side, we need not fear Dracula any longer, and mankind shall know _true_ peace!” he declared with his arms dramatically outstretched. “Now, let us begin the ceremony that shall complete your destiny.”

“Yes, Sir Barlowe,” the dark-haired woman replied in a mysterious voice.

The founder focused his energy on the suspended books before him, which opened on their own accord and floated into the air. The tomes then transformed into three glowing holy symbols, each with a ringed layer around its respective perimeter. The star pupil then turned around, and lifted up her long night-black locks, which exposed the huge runic symbol on her back. Her own symbol began to glow, which slowly drew the three Trinity Glyphs towards it. After several long seconds, they were absorbed into her back, and a bright white flash blinded the entire area for but a moment.

“It is done,” the older man spoke with an elated smile, “the ceremony is complete. At last, humanity's savior has come.”

Barely a moment later, the Glyph warrior's shoulders trembled slightly, as a low chuckle came from her.

“Shanoa,” Barlowe asked, perplexed by her uncharacteristic demeanor, which began to worry him.

“Oh I'll save humanity alright, _master,_ ” the dark-haired woman spoke sarcastically. “I'll save it-” She paused for a brief moment, and then turned fully towards the noble founder, a maniacal grin on her pale features, “ ** _-FROM ITSELF!_** ”

The aged man gasped aloud, his wrinkled eyes widened in shock as he felt a malefic aura radiating from his pupil.

“You poor misguided fool,” the suddenly unfamiliar woman spoke with a wry smirk, “you've played right into our hands. Now, we have _exactly_ what we need.”

“Our?!” the sage exclaimed with a frightened, bewildered look. “Shanoa, what are you-”

Suddenly, the sinister figure began to manifest a dark magical aura, which terrified the older man to no end. He watched as she raised her hands overhead, and the three Trinity Glyphs materialized. Barlowe watched in horror as crackles of dark energy shot around the Sacred Glyphs, that almost seemed to writhe in response, almost like they were in agony. His chagrin grew even more as he saw streaks of darkness appearing within the glowing white symbols, as the crackling grew even more intense. “No, stop!” the founder called out, as he saw his greatest hope being perverted right before his very eyes. “You- you can't do this!”

“Oh but I can,” Shanoa replied with a nefarious, maniacal grin, as the corruption of the holy symbols continued, “I have the power to turn _anything_ to the side of darkness, even these Sacred Glyphs. And once they've been completely bent to my will, can you guess what I'll do with them?”

“You don't mean,” Barlowe began, then gasped as he realized the answer on his own. “ ** _NO!_** ”

“Exactly, I shall use these Glyphs you've bestowed upon me, to revive our true savior. The one true Lord of Darkness!” she declared with fanatical glee, “Count Dracula!”

“ ** _NOOOOOOOOO!_** ” the old man screamed in anguish and disbelief. “You can't do this! You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to **_DESTROY_** Dracula, not revive him!”

The sinister woman laughed in unholy ecstasy, as the holy glyphs had become all but completely subverted. “It's your own fault, _Master. You_ trusted me!”

Barlowe gasped in horror and clutched his heart, which throbbed in massive anguish. Deep down, he knew she had spoken the truth, which hurt him far worse than any sword or spell ever could. “ _No,_ ” he thought incredulously, “ _this can't be. I raised her like my own child, I trained her every day to use our sacred arts. And now, they're going to be used, to revive that unholy monster?!_ ” The old man fell to his knees, aghast that his noble mission had been so badly corrupted. “Dear Lord,” he spoke with a blank expression, “what have I done?”

“It is far too late for regret now,” Shanoa spoke with a sinister smile, “the Dark Trinity Glyph, is mine.” With that, all the light within the formerly holy symbols was gone, replaced by seething darkness. She then exposed her back again, and the three subverted Glyphs shot back into her body, as a nefarious chuckle escaped her. “And now that I have this unrivaled power,” she continued as she turned back to him, a demonic grin on her pale features, “I have **NO** further use for you!”

The founder of Ecclesia watched in despair, mortified that his holy mission had gone so terribly awry. As he brooded over his fate, his former pupil glowed with a seething an ebony and crimson aura, which made him alert again. “What are you-” he began, then inhaled sharply as his eyes went wide. “No! You can't! Not a Glyph Union! Not with those evil Glyphs! **_NO! STOP!_** ” he pleaded desperately, as he looked into the face of death itself.

“ ** _NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOUR DEMISE!_** ” the dark diva declared as the entire area became engulfed in a blood-soaked darkness, coupled with a titanic explosion of negative energy. Barlowe barely had a chance to scream before his body was completely disintegrated, along with the entire chamber. All that remained behind, was the book he'd always kept him with him.

After the explosion had subsided, Shanoa looked upon the destruction before her, and laughed in maniacal triumph. “It is done!” she declared in dark elation. “Now nothing can stop the return of our lord! His new reign of eternal darkness, is at hand!” She laughed once more, as crackles of ebony and crimson energy shot around her.

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma looked to his classmate with a blank expression, shocked by what he'd just heard. “No... way,” he spoke in a small voice, aghast that such a tragedy had actually occurred.

“Hai,” his classmate replied with a sad look, “Barlowe-sensei lost everything when Shanoa betrayed him, even his own body. Only his noble spirit remained, bound forever to the book you now see, and trapped in this castle ever since. He believed in her, he raised her, he... loved her,” she continued, as her face became downcast. “It's like... like... having your own child turn against you!” she cried out, then covered her face with her hands as she began to sob.

“Yukari-chan,” the Japanese teenager implored, quite upset that his fellow student had been so taken in by such an obviously fake sob story.

But before he could rebut her, the image of the witch's face wavered, and was replaced by the troubled countenance of a blonde woman of clearly Western descent. “Vlad Spune-mi,” the stranger began, immense sorrow in her otherwise beautiful voice, “unde-AM gresit?” She then closed her bluish gray eyes, as tears streamed from them. “Ultimul lucru pe care L-AM dorit vreodată, a fost pentru fiul nostru să crească până la te urasc.”

Souma groaned in anguish, almost overwhelmed by the strange woman's nigh limitless sorrow. “ _It's her again,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _why does her face, make me so sad? What... happened to her? And what does she have to do with... Yukari-chan?_ ” A light sigh escaped him, as he still found himself wrought with sadness. “ _If only I could understand her, it would make things so much easier. Why can I understand her in my dreams, but not when I'm awake?_ ” He groaned sadly, troubled by the language barrier before him and the haunting woman, as well as the disturbing questions about his past that had become very relevant ever since he'd come to the castle.

“In a way I could understand him,” the young witch spoke up, though the troubled youth was too distracted to have looked at her, “because I too was betrayed, and I thought I lost everything. That's why I need to learn these spells!” she declared insistently, which finally got his attention. “So I can get my revenge on Rubi-san! And if that evil Shanoa is still alive, I'll help Barlowe-sensei get his revenge, too! I won't let his death be in vain, desu!”

“S-S-S-Stop that!” Souma managed, still affected by the immense sorrow that plagued his heart. “Don't you realize what you're saying?! You... you can't do this!”

“And why not,” the child prodigy retorted with a defiant glare as she placed her hands on her hips. “Rubi-san killed everyone _I_ cared about, why _shouldn't_ I kill her?”

“ ** _BECAUSE IT'S WRONG!_** ” the white-haired youth screamed in desperation as he lashed his arms out to the side, aghast at the thought of his classmate fighting for revenge.

“Hmph, there you go again with that whole 'right and wrong' nonsense. So it's okay for Rubi-san to kill all my friends but it's not okay for me to kill her? Is that what you're trying to say?”

“Um, but,” the Japanese teenager began tentatively, unsure about how to answer his incensed friend's inquiry.

“Forget it!” Yukari interrupted in a harsh voice. “I'm gonna do what **I** think is right, and if you're _not_ part of the solution,” she continued as she pointed at her classmate, “then you're part of the problem! So go away, I've got magic to learn desu!”

“Come to your senses!” Souma shot back, as he felt himself becoming increasingly aggravated by the brunette's stubbornness. “That thing has brainwashed you! It's one of the Throne Room guardians, and it _must_ be destroyed along with this stupid castle!”

“You are **_NOT_** going to hurt Barlowe-sensei! This is **MY** revenge, I won't let you take it away from me!”

“Get over yourself!” the Japanese teenager retorted incredulously. “What makes you think you can handle these people?! What, you think dropping a few pots and pans is gonna do anything? They'll laugh off your pitiful attacks and then kill you!”

“Pitiful attacks?!” the small witch snapped at him, rage in her violet eyes. “That's it, I'm not gonna hold back against you!”

“And what are _you_ gonna do,” Souma asked, not the least bit threatened by his classmate, “throw some playing cards at me? Get real!”

“ ** _OH YEAH?!_** ” Yukari shot back, as her violet eyes glowed red, and a seething dark aura manifested around her. “How's **_THIS_** for real?!” she declared, as she levitated a good fifty centimeters off the floor.

“W-What the?!” the white-haired youth exclaimed, shocked at the magical power his friend resonated, which was much stronger than she'd displayed at the academy.

" ** _NITESCO!_** " the small witch proclaimed as he aimed her wand at the incensed youth, which released a piercing beam of intense light purple energy. The Japanese teenager took it dead on, and found himself knocked off his feet and into a bookshelf behind him.

The enigmatic youth youth groaned in pain as he slid down onto the floor, his chest still burning from the piercing light that struck him. "What the hell," he asked, hunched over in pain from the surprise attack. “Where'd she learn _that_ attack? Oh no,” he uttered with a horrified look as he realized the answer on his own. “Yukari-chan stop! These are forbidden spells! You'll destroy us both!”

"I won't die!" the young ayashi retorted as she hovered over him. “I will destroy Rubi-san, Shaft, Shanoa, and anyone else who hurts people just for fun! They will all tremble before my new power!”

The wounded teenager cringed at his classmate's demeanor, aghast at what her desire for revenge had done to her. He became even more chagrined when a maniacal laugh escaped the child prodigy, who began to remind him of the evil witch she sought to destroy.

"I will master all these spells!" Yukari declared, a fanatical look in her glowing red eyes, "I will make Rubi-san pay for tricking me! I will become the most powerful and beautiful witch, **_IN THE WORLD!_** " she proclaimed dramatically as she spread her arms out wide, and another gale of maniacal laughter escaped her.

“ ** _NO!_** ” Souma screamed in desperation as he rose to his feet, horrified at what his classmate was starting to become. “I won't let this happen!” He quickly regained sight of the Magic Book that had deceived her, and channeled the power of his Flame Demon soul. “ ** _BURN AWAY!_** ” he shouted as he released a huge fireball from his right hand, aimed right at the sinister tome. However, he watched as Yukari flew right in its path, and gasped in horror.

“ ** _SCUTUM!_** ” the small witch shouted, and a small blue and gold shield materialized before her. The fireball collided with the shield, and small streaks of flame shot in all directions as the self-proclaimed genius was knocked back into the far wall.

“Yukari-chan!” Soma cried out, worried that he'd inadvertently injured his classmate, who slumped onto her butt. “Yukari-chan,” as he called out as he ran towards her, “are you al-”

" ** _NITESCO!_** " the small witch shouted as she aimed her wand and fired another purplish beam, which caught the youth in midstep. He was sent flying back, and slammed into the bookcase behind him.

Souma fell to one knee, as he held his still-burning chest. “ _Man,_ ” he thought to himself, a pained look on his pale features, “ _she might not be as strong as the coven elder, but that still hurt!_ ”

“ _What do you expect when you underestimate your opponent,_ ” his darker persona replied in an impassive voice.

“ _Shut your hole! I'm trying to save her life! Both our lives!_ ”

His alter ego hummed in response, and said no more.

“[Sendou, wait!]” the evil book called out as it hovered near the young girl. “[It's too dangerous to fight in here!]”

“Barlowe-sensei,” Yukari asked with a bewildered look.

“[Just a moment, I'll take us someplace safer.]”

An immense magical aura manifested around the book, which dwarfed that of the child prodigy nearby. Souma watched as his surroundings began to waver, like the disturbed waters of a pond. “What is it doing,” he asked himself as he warily got it his feet, and watched as the area began to shift.

  
*-*-*-*  


Elsewhere in the castle, Alucard made his way inside a large tower, comprised mostly of turning gears and a walkway that ran around the perimeter of the structure. “The Clock Tower,” he spoke with an unreadable expression, “Richter said he once encountered Shaft's ghost here, so this could be where he's hiding. Either him or the old man,” he went on, as a contemptuous scowl crossed his features. “I can't let him find Souma, or it'll ruin everything.”

He immediately headed up the walkway, but soon stopped as he saw a large section had broken away. Though before he could've planned his next move, he sensed several malicious intents nearby, coupled with the fluttering of wings. He looked to his left, and saw a Harpy closing in on him, a dagger held in its taloned feet. He also watched as several Medusa Heads floated towards him, evil written all over their ghastly faces. “Useless,” he remarked with an unimpressed look as he drew his sword. The Harpy backflipped in midair, and hurled its weapon towards the dhampir. The ancient hero deflected it with his sword, and knocked it into one of the Medusa Heads, which shrieked in mortal agony as it burned to ashes. Another one of the evil heads drew near, and Alucard rent it asunder with a single strike. He was about to have killed the next one when the Harpy shrieked and sped towards him, its talons extended. The dhampir saw through its predictable attack, and changed his body into mist, and the birdlike monstrosity grasped onto nothing. He then reformed his body, leaped into the air and nailed the demon with a vertical slash that neatly cleaved its body in half.

The blonde swordsman then turned to the network of gears before him. As he examined the operating clockwork mechanism, he noticed a couple of the gears looked unstable, and guessed they might collapse out from under him. He also sensed a few more had a distinctly different aura about them, which he knew would cause Souma a lot of problems once he reached the tower. He then changed into his bat form, and flew upwards through the turning gears, being especially careful to avoid being caught in between them, lest he be killed in his current state. Three more Medusa Heads materialized and closed in on him, yet he expertly outmaneuvered them and headed up to the next part of the walkway.

Once he hovered over the path, he resumed his humanoid form and landed on his feet. No sooner than he did that he sensed a powerful magical aura, which was too close to Souma for his tastes. He held out his right hand, and the image of the white-haired youth appeared over his palm. He saw the oblivious boy in a strange room, which didn't look like it was part of the castle. Before him was a Magic Book, as well as a familiar girl in a witch's costume. “This can't be,” he remarked with widened eyes, “I thought they were all dead. But why are they-” As he continued to watch, he saw the witch's form wavered, and the form of a familiar woman became superimposed over it, one he knew only too well. “No,” he spoke worriedly, aghast at the thought of the two people he saw in the vision ever meeting again, “no it can't be!”

  
*-*-*-*  


Once the phenomenon had subsided, Souma saw the archive room had disappeared, and was replaced with a large round chamber with a domed ceiling, built in a style he'd never seen in his short life. “This... room,” he spoke to himself as he looked about the area. “This is-”

“Barlowe-sensei,” the small witch's voice asked, “is this-”

“[Indeed, don't worry about me child, I created this space for your sake. Now you can fight to your heart's content.]”

“ **YAY!** ” the child prodigy exclaimed, and laughed in wicked delight.

The white-haired youth soon found his classmate, and gave her an incredulous look. “What is she so happy about,” he asked himself, baffled by her inappropriately exuberant behavior. “Is that... thing controlling her mind?”

“You hear that, baka?!” the small brunette declared defiantly, a demented look in her glowing violet eyes. “There's no escape for you now! I am Sendou Yukari-sama, here comes the pain!”

“Give me a break,” the Japanese teenager grumbled to himself, “the Yukari I know would never say anything that lame.”

“Hold that pose!” the witch shouted as she thrust her wand forth and fired a small brownish crystal, which struck the enigmatic youth and immobilized him in a large crystalline structure.

“ _What the-_ ” Souma thought to himself, shocked that he'd been paralyzed so quickly. “ _This is what happened to that other guy!_ Yukari-chan _did that,_ ” he asked himself mentally, shocked that his friend possessed such abilities. He struggled to free himself, but found the task more difficult than he expected. Frustrated, he summoned his dark power, which made his eyes glow red. He then thrust his arms forth, which rent his crystalline prison asunder, though it left him slightly injured as well as a tad disoriented.

“Take that!” the small witch cried out, and Souma felt a crushing blow atop his head, which seemed like it came from a hammer of sorts. “And that,” she shouted repeatedly, which was punctuated by another hammer-like blow.

Tired of the constant beating, the white-haired youth instinctively reached up, and grabbed the handle of what appeared to be some sort of hammer, with a long thin head that had a curved rear end. “Who do you think you're messing with?!” he demanded of the startled witch, who struggled to free her weapon. “It's gonna take a lot more than this to take _me_ down!” With a single yank, he pulled the hammer out of Yukari's grasp and hurled it behind him, only to watched it dissipate before it landed on the floor. “What the,” he asked himself, baffled by the experience. He turned back towards his opponent, and received another hammer blow upside the head, which spun him around several times.

“ ** _LAPISTE!_** ” the child prodigy shouted, and Souma spun around again to be smashed by a huge stone fist, which knocked him all the way across the chamber.

The white-haired youth slumped onto his butt, dazed after the crushing blow he'd received. “Man, this is not good,” he spoke to himself, worried about both his chances and his friend's well-being. “What can I do, I can't hurt her, she's my friend!”

“[What are you doing?!]” the Magic Book demanded. “[I told you not to use such advanced Glyphs! If you keep this up you'll exhaust all your magic, and that'll leave you vulnerable to your enemy!]”

“I'll be fine!” the brunette girl shot back. “Once Souma realizes how serious I am, he'll apologize and stop getting in my way! Have faith in me, Barlowe-sensei! I'll make you proud, desu!”

Souma growled in aggravation, incensed by what he'd just heard. “Who does she think she is?! Expecting _me_ to apologize? I'm trying to save her and she's giving _me_ flak?” He growled once more, and briskly shook his head. “No, it's not her, it's that stupid book. Once I destroy it, Yukari-chan will wake up!”

“ _Will she now,_ ” his alter ego mused from deep within his soul.

The Japanese teenager ignored his alternate persona's comments, and manifested his Unholy Crucifix. He then pushed himself to his feet, and charged right for the Magic Book that had turned his friend against him.

“Oh no you don't!” Yukari snapped, as she flew into his path and reared back with her wand. “ ** _ACERBATUS!_** ” she shouted, and a fired a large sphere of seething dark energy from her wand, which streaked towards the charging youth.

“ **WHOA!** ” Souma exclaimed as he leaped to the side, and the evil sphere barely missed him. The Japanese teenager was grateful that it was slower than her beam attack, then he recovered and headed back for the evil tome again. Though again, the young witch obstructed his path yet again.

“ ** _GLOBUS!_** ” the small witch shouted as she thrust her wand forth, which released two small spheres of dark purple energy that streaked rapidly towards Souma. The charging youth lunged forth and tumble rolled across the floor, and the orbs passed over him. He then rolled up back to his feet, and continued towards the evil tome again. But before he could reach his target, he got nailed in the back by dark energy, which knocked him facefirst to the floor.

Souma groaned in pain, his back still burning from the dark energy that had struck him. “What the, what happened? I thought I avoided that attack!”

Before he could discern the answer, high-pitched laughter resounded from ahead of him. He raised his head, and saw his hovering classmate before him, an insane grin on her young features. “Now do you understand,” she asked with a fanatical gaze. “ _This_ is the power I've obtained for my revenge! With Barlowe-sensei behind me I cannot fail! And **YOU,** ” she spoke with an intense gaze as she pointed her wand at the fallen youth, “will not interfere!”

An incensed growl escaped the white-haired youth as he pushed himself to his feet. “Enough of these games!” he snapped at his deranged classmate. “One way or another I'm going to set you free, and there's nothing you can do to **_STOP ME!_** ” he screamed at the top of his lungs as he rushed forth, his Unholy Crucifix slung over his shoulder.

“Wanna bet?!” Yukari shot back defiantly. “Fine, have another taste of my magicky magical magic!” she proclaimed, as she reared back with her wand. “ ** _NITESCO!_** ”

The charging youth knew what the witch had planned, and immediately brought his sword into a defensive position. He found himself stopped, as the purple-colored beam that shot forth collided with his bladed. “So... powerful,” he managed through clenched teeth, and realized that the beam continued to push back, unlike the previous instances. He struggled to stand his ground, but then saw crimson crackles shot around his blade. “Oh man, is this thing gonna hold?” He then grunted in exertion, and called upon more of his own dark power, and pushed back against the powerful spell that continued to have assailed him. “Why, why has it come to this,” he asked, aghast at his situation. “Why am I, fighting against my own friends?”

Suddenly, the beam dissipated, which made him lurch forwards. He quickly used his sword for support, so he wouldn't land facefirst into the floor. “Whoa,” he spoke in a winded voice, “what just happened?” The white-haired youth looked forth, and saw Yukari on her hands and knees, her mouth stained with blood. “No! What happened to her?”

“ _It seems she exhausted all her magic,_ ” his darker self noted in response. “ _Now is your chance, seize it._ ”

“What are you saying?!” Souma demanded of his alter ego. “I can't fight my friend, I'm trying to save her from-” He paused in mid-sentence, as a realization dawned on him. “That's right, the book! Now there's nothing left to protect it! Now you're **_MINE!_** ” he shouted as he charged at the evil tome. Though just as he was about to deal the final blow, a familiar shield appeared and parried his attack. He looked forth and saw his friend had arisen, and was clearly struggling to maintain her shield. “Why,” he asked of the stricken girl, “why are you doing this? Why are you getting in my way?!” he demanded of his insane classmate.

"Au tradat, Vlad! Si acum incearca sa fure tron!"

“What the-” the enigmatic youth exclaimed, shocked by the dialect his friend had used. “That's Romanian! And that voice-”

“ _Indeed,_ ” his darker persona remarked, a surprised tone to his usually impassive voice.

"Dar EU sunt puternic acum," the young witch went on pleadingly, "lăsaţi-mi lupta de partea ta, Vlad!"

“[Vlad,]” the Magic Book asked itself, “[could it be?]”

Souma inhaled sharply, his will to fight waning in the face of the spellbound girl's sorrowful eyes. “ _What's... going on here,_ ” he asked himself mentally, “ _who... is she?_ ”

“ _There's no time to explain,_ ” his darker self replied, “ _you can't have her involved in this, can you?_ ”

The troubled youth groaned in response, as he knew his alter ego was actually being rational, for a change. He wasn't sure about his reasons, but he knew there truly wasn't time to have debated the matter. With that, he reverted his sword to its state, and wrapped his arms around the strange girl before him. “I'm sorry,” he spoke in a grave voice, and then smashed the butt of his cross into the back of her head. He felt his classmate had gone limp, so he gently placed her on the floor. He then rose to his feet, no pleasure in what he'd done. “Don't worry, once you wake up, this will all be a bad dream.”

Suddenly, the witch's prone form began to waver, much like the room did earlier. “No!” Souma called out and instinctively reached for her, but found his hand ghosted through her insubstantial body, and watched as she slowly disappeared from sight. His whole form trembled, as he gazed intensely at where his friend had once laid. “ ** _YUKARI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!_** ” he screamed to the ceiling, aghast that his classmate was no longer with him.

The tormented youth then lowered his head, still in shock over what had just occurred. As he continued to mourn, dark energy began to suddenly assail him, in particular his brain. Souma cried out as he held his head, which was apparently the focus point of the attack. After several long seconds, the energy subsided, and the white-haired youth hunched over in pain, as his head continued to throb.

“Must you be so melodramatic,” an aged voice asked from behind, “she's only been removed from the battlefield, she would've just gotten in the way at this juncture.”

“That voice,” the formerly stricken you spoke with an incensed hiss, and immediately straightened up. Once he turned around, he saw not a Magic Book, but a grave-looking gray-haired man. He was clad in a long grayish green coat with golden trim, with a tome tucked under his left arm. The teenager's rage blazed anew, as he was certain that he beheld the true form of his enemy. “You! What have you done with Yukari-chan?!”

“Did you hear me earlier,” the newcomer asked, a twinge of annoyance in his voice, “I've merely removed her from the battlefield. You shouldn't overreact like that, you could get yourself killed here.”

“Can it Ossan! I don't need advice from the likes of-” He then lurched back involuntarily, as he realized he'd actually understood the man before him. “Wait a minute, how are you speaking Japanese?”

“I'm not, you're hearing Japanese, thanks to the spell I cast on you, the same one young Sendou experienced. Hrm, remarkable girl,” he continued in a clinical voice, “if she wasn't so impulsive, she'd make an excellent Glyph warrior. All she needs is patience, and then she could easily be my best pupil.” He then hummed to himself, as a mysterious smile crossed his aged features. “I daresay even Shanoa would be impressed.”

"I don't think so!" the angry teenager snapped as he got in the evil mage's face. "You are **not** gonna use my friend in your plans anymore, I'm gonna end them **_AND YOU!_** ” He drew his crimson blade, and wielded it in both hands. “ ** _DIE LOLICON!_** ” he proclaimed as he reared back with his sword, and unleashed a vicious horizontal slash, aimed right at the man's neck. Though instead of decapitating its target, the blow harmlessly passed through it, which left the white-haired youth dumbfounded. "What the?!" he exclaimed with a startled look, shocked that his blow had been completely ineffective.

“Didn't I tell you not to overreact,” the aged man asked in the same infuriating tone, “you're not a very good listener, are you? That too could get you killed within these castle walls.”

“ ** _ZIP IT!_** ” the hot-headed youth shot back as he slashed through his opponent's neck again, though again failed to behead him. He slashed three more times, though again with the same results. He then screamed as he reared his sword back, intent on cleaving his enemy in half. He slashed downwards with his sword, yet his enemy split apart into several images of himself and disappeared.

Souma frantically looked about the room, as his breathing came in short spurts. “What's going on here,” he asked himself in between breaths, “why can't I kill this ossan?!”

“Tell me, were you always this erratic,” an old man's voice asked from behind him, “or do we have _Arikado_ to thank for this?”

The incensed youth spun around, and saw his enemy behind him, which incensed him even further. “What do you know of him?!” he demanded of the older man.

“I know he is your enemy, and that as long as he lives, he will never allow you to embrace your destiny. So he _must_ he destroyed!” he declared with an intense look.

“Say what?!” Souma asked with a baffled look. “You mean I have to fight him _and_ Dracula? That's insane!”

“Hmph, he really _is_ playing for a fool,” Barlowe remarked with a bemused smirk, “how shameless.”

“Shut your hole! At least he doesn't play with little girls like you do! I **KNEW** you were evil!” he declared as he stuck his index finger in the charlatan's face. “And now I'm gonna end you so you can't hurt Yukari-chan anymore!”

“How misguided,” the two-faced creep remarked, and gave his gray head a disgusted shake. “I really don't want to do this, but perhaps if I fight you, then you'll remember who you really are.” The schemer rose high into the air, and glanced down at his opponent. “ ** _EN GARDE!_** ” he declared, an insane look on his formerly peaceful features.

“ ** _SCREW YOU!_** ” Souma shot back, and unleashed a huge fireball via his Flame Demon soul. Unfortunately, his attack harmless passed through his target's body, and dissipated once it struck the ceiling. “What's the deal here?!”

“ ** _HOLY TRUTHS!_** ” his opponent shouted, as a pair of magical tomes materialized, one hovering above him and one beneath his feet. Curved streaks of lightning formed around the madman, who stretched his arms out wide. He then bounced about the room like a pinball at blinding speed, laughing maniacally as he went. Souma found himself unable to avoid him, and was knocked back several meters until he landed on the floor.

The Japanese teenager groaned in pain as he began to rise, still a bit dazed from the unorthodox yet clearly powerful attack. “What the heck,” he asked himself, and looked towards the ceiling. Once he did he saw Barlowe above him, and instantly rose to his feet. “Don't look down on me!” the incensed youth snapped at his enemy. He then summoned his Axe Armor soul, and hurled a double-bladed weapon at his enemy. The axe hurtled towards his enemy's cranium, yet harmlessly passed through. “What the!” Souma snapped, and hurled another axe at his enemy, only to have gotten the same results. “I'm _really_ getting sick of this!” the Japanese teenager snapped at his enemy, and channeled his anger into his next attack. “Eat **_THIS!_** ” he shouted as he hurled a blazing axe at his adversary, who split apart into several versions of himself and disappeared.

The incensed youth looked about the area, and soon found his enemy behind him, as he dropped a tome from his outstretched hand, which slowly descended towards the floor. “Like that's gonna save you!” Souma snapped, and rushed towards with his enemy with a fierce battle cry, his Unholy Crucifix slung over his shoulder.

“ ** _GLACIUS!_** ” Barlowe shouted, and the charging youth quickly found himself encased in ice. “Inexperienced!”

“ _Grr, this ossan is starting to get on my nerves!_ ” the Japanese teenager thought angrily to himself.

“ _It doesn't help when your aim is off,_ ” his alter ego remarked blandly, “ _or have you already forgotten what he is?_ ”

“ _What do you mean my aim is off?! I've been aiming for that idiot the whole time, he should_ already _be dead!_ ”

“ _Hmph, if he was fighting you with murderous intent, then_ you _would be dead._ ”

“ _As if! I'll show you!_ ” The incensed youth summoned the power of his Minotaur soul, which enhanced his strength. With a fierce growl, he thrust his arms out to the sides and broke free of the ice. He then channeled his dark power into the Unholy Crucifix, which extended and crackled with crimson energy. The incensed youth caught sight of his adversary, who hovered three meters above the floor. Souma then slashed across, and unleashed a huge wave of crimson energy from his blade. Unfortunately, his target disappeared from sight, and the crimson wave smashed into the ceiling, which made small pieces of debris fall towards the floor.

Kurusu Souma growled in seething aggravation, livid that his enemy had evaded him once more. “Blast, what does it take to kill this ossan?!” He then mentally glared at his alter ego. “And what do you mean my aim is off?! Answer me!”

His darker persona said nothing in response, which vexed the Japanese teenager even further.

“Hold still!” the dark holy man's voice snapped.

“Who asked you?!” Souma shot back as he spun around towards his enemy, but his anger was replaced by fear as he saw several large fireballs headed towards him. “ ** _WAH!_** ” the white-haired youth cried out as he frantically ran about the room, as the fireballs successively crashed into the floor behind him.

Once he sensed the attack had stopped, he turned back to his enemy, his shoulders heaving in exertion as he held his crimson blade in both hands. “ _Man,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _what does it take to stop this guy? If I can't even hit him, what am I supposed to do?_ ” As he considered his options, he watched as his opponent descended near the floor, stretched his right hand forth, and a magical tome materialized. “ _Oh no, not that attack again!_ ” he thought worriedly to himself, and then noticed his opponent's stance as the tome began to descend. “ _Wait a minute, he's not moving. This is my chance! Just gotta time this right, and I'll get him good!_ ” He equipped his Undead Soldier soul, and hurled a magical grenade towards his target. It bounced three times as it continued across the floor, passed under the floating book, and a fiery explosion erupted right under Barlowe, who cried out in pain and immediately shot into the air.

The evil man growled in anger, as a seething dark aura surrounded him. “Take that!” he snapped, and he shot four small spheres of dark energy from his hands, which bounced rapidly across the room. Souma cried out as he strove to avoid the evil orbs, but for caught by one of them and was knocked to the floor.  


The stricken youth groaned as he found himself facedown, still in pain from the powerful spell. “Man, that's the same attack Yukari-chan used. Urgh, no wonder it got me before. And he can fire four of them, man no doubt he's on another level from Yukari-chan. Darn, he could be as strong as the coven elder.” He groaned inwardly in response, quite unnerved at the thought of facing another such opponent. The Japanese teenager quickly brushed his troubling thoughts aside, and pushed himself off the floor. “But I hurt him that time,” he spoke under his breath as he looked for his opponent, “so I know, I can beat him.”

The wounded but still resolute student caught sight of his opponent, who hovered off to his left. Though when he saw his enemy was visibly uninjured, shock overcame him for a moment. “ _What the heck,_ ” he thought to himself in bewilderment, “ _I_ know _I hurt him! That explosion should've burned his legs, his coat, and-_ ”

“ ** _HOLY TRUTHS!_** ” Barlowe shouted.

“Oh shoot,” Souma remarked blankly, as he saw his enemy become encased in an electrical sphere. Once his adversary began to bounce around the room, the white-haired youth immediately braced himself. He then leaped aside each time the laughing madman drew near, and fortunately managed to avoid any injuries, which he knew was a necessity at that juncture.

The Japanese teenager faced his enemy again, who had begun to turn back towards him. As he did, Souma saw large burn marks around the tome under his arm. “ _Wait a minute, that explosion_ did _hurt him. It hurt-_ ” His gray eyes went wide, as he finally realized the truth. “ **HIS BOOK!** ” he literally screamed in his mind. “ **UH!** _I really_ **was** _aiming for the wrong target! Man, did_ he _put one over on me, I got distracted by his body and totally forgot he wasn't a man! _”__

“ _Took you long enough,_ ” his darker self remarked in annoyance.

“ _Can it! You just watch I'm gonna get this guy now!_ ”

The more confident youth looked to his enemy, and watched as several spectral tomes appeared over his outstretched right hand. “Hold still!” the old man snapped, as the books caught flame and began to descend towards him. Souma broke into a sprint to have avoided the onslaught, and circled around to his opponent's blind side. He then called upon his Axe Armor soul, and hurled a large double-bladed weapon at the tome in his left hand. Though it passed through his hand, it cut into the book it held, which made Barlowe scream in agony again.

“ ** _DIE!_** ” the old man shouted as he spun around towards Soma, a seething black youki around his clearly spectral form.

“Crap, he's not done yet,” the Japanese teenager asked himself with a chagrined look, then watched as his enemy vanished from above the floor, and reappeared directly across from him.

“How dare you,” the old man snapped as he rushed towards Souma at blinding speed and smashed hims upside the head with his book, which spun the white-haired youth around and sent him across the room, where he saw the sinister man reappear. “interfere with,” Barlowe spoke heatedly as he rushed forth and smashed the teenager with his book again, which sent him across to the other side of the room, where he reappeared once more, “my disciple,” the schemer went on as he smashed Souma once more with his book, which sent him back across the room, and saw his enemy materialize in his path again, “you,” the evil man continued, obvious anger in his voice as he streaked forward and smashed the Japanese teenager with his book again, which sent him across the room once more, and saw his enemy in path yet again, “stupid boy!” Barlowe declared as he smashed him upside the head with his book, which sent him flying into the far wall, which he slid down and landed on the floor in a crumpled heap.

Kurusu Souma groaned weakly as he struggled to have raised his head, barely alive after the crushing attack. “Man,” he uttered in a pained voice, “that guy sure has a temper. Can I really win this?” As he struggled to have risen from the floor, the faces of his remaining friends appeared in his mind. The sight of them made him growl in aggravation, and he grit his teeth together. “What am I saying, I **HAVE** to win! Or I won't see Yukari, Eucliwood, or Moka ever again!”

The stricken youth turned his body to the side, and saw his enemy hovering fifteen centimeters off the floor, his right hand outstretched. “Oh shoot, I only got one chance at this!” he spoke urgently, and summoned his Undead Soldier soul. He hurled a magical grenade at his opponent, which passed under his book as it landed on the floor. “Oh no!”

“ ** _GLACIUS!_** ” Barlowe shouted, and the whole floor became covered in ice, which included the prone Souma as well.

“ _No!_ ” the white-haired youth mentally cried out, as he feared he'd missed his chance.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from outside his icy prison, which promptly faded away. Though since his vision was blurred, he couldn't clearly see what just occurred. Though the burning sounds, along with screams of agony, clearly reached his ears. “Why?!” the old man's voice cried out in despair. “Why Lord D ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_** ” The mortal scream was the last thing Souma heard before he passed out.

  
*-*-*-*  


Outside the archive room, the Master Librarian remained motionless as he watched what occurred within the one of the most tightly secured areas in the whole castle. To a casual onlooker, he would've been mistaken for a statue, as there were no visible signs that the robed figure was still alive. His dead lungs hadn't drawn breath for centuries, and his heart hadn't beat in the same amount of time. Despite that, he diligently watched over the castle library, which was his eternal duty, assigned to him by Lord Dracula himself.

The ancient vampire continued to watch, undeterred by the physical walls before him. He was surprised that he'd found two more people in the archives, one being in a state of suspended animation. He also found a magical tome, which contained the soul of a man who'd labored to revive Dracula two centuries before. The librarian was a bit concerned when the white-haired youth confronted the forgotten individual, yet despite the difference in power he managed to prevail in the end.

“Mm, impressive,” the ancient demon remarked as he lightly stroked his chin, “and most courageous as well, facing such an opponent with no means to restore himself. Though I do hope he doesn't make a habit of it, or he may very well perish before he learns the truth.” The bearded figure then regarded the unconscious girl on the floor of the archive room, who'd begun to awaken from her current state. “Hrm,” he began, as he suspiciously narrowed his red eyes, “that girl, could it really be?” The vampire hummed to himself, and blinked his ancient eyes. “How ironic, to think that they would be reunited after so many centuries.” The corners of his mouth lowered, to form a nigh imperceptible frown. “But if it _is_ her, and the young master finds out, who knows what he'll do. I'd best keep a close watch on them for the time being.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma groaned weakly as he slowly regained consciousness, his whole body protesting his every move. “What... happened,” he asked, unsure about how he could've been in such a wretched state. He opened his gray eyes, and rubbed them with his hands. “Man, do I have such a migraine,” he remarked, as he held the side of his head, and felt the area around him with his free hand. His touch encountered a hard wooden floor, along with a wooden surface to his right. “Hrm,” he asked himself, and then looked to the right. Once his vision cleared, he saw what appeared to have been a bookshelf, filled with various tomes. “Wait a minute, are these-” He stopped in mid-sentence, as the sight of the tomes brought back painful memories. “Wait... I remember,” he spoke with a stunned expression, “the archives... that crazy old man... and... **_YUKARI!_** ” he screamed as he instantly rose to his feet. No sooner than he did that his body screamed in pain, which reminded him of the dreadful battle he'd just survived. He willed the pain away, and then looked about the area. He found himself in an eight-sided room, with several bookshelves and cabinets strewn about the chamber. “This is... the archive room. Then that means-” The Japanese teenager inhaled sharply, and his eyes went wide in enlightenment. “I won... somehow. Man, that was too close. If my grenade got froze, who knows what would've happened.” He then looked about the room, and saw the immobilized soldier, still with the same frozen look of shock on his face. “Hrm, so if Barlowe is dead, then that would mean-”

Suddenly, his body was wracked with seething dark energy, which made him scream in agony. Moreover, he felt his dark power rapidly being drained, which quickly left him depleted and brought him to his hands and knees. He looked about the area, and saw his classmate behind him, hatred all over her young features. “Yu... kari... chan.”

“You bastard!” the enraged witch screamed at him, as tears ran from her violet eyes, and a menacing dark aura surrounded her. “How dare you kill Barlowe-sensei! I'm never gonna forgive you!”

“Yukari-chan, stop!” the stricken youth desperately called out. “You can't fight for vengeance, it... it's wrong!”

“Wrong?!” the incensed girl shot back spitefully. “Wanting to avenge my friends is wrong?! Wanting to avenge Moka-san is wrong?! What kind of an idiot would say something like that?!”

“Hold on!” Souma called out to his irrational friend, but feared his words weren't reaching her.

“You take away my precious sensei,” Yukari went on as she approached him, “take away my chance for revenge, leave me with nothing but hate, and you say that's **NOT** wrong?! How **_DARE_** you!” she declared, as a deadly-looking scythe appeared in her hand. “ ** _DIE, ARROGANT HUMAN!_** ” she proclaimed at the top of her lungs, her face a mask of death as she reared back with her vicious-looking blade.

Desperate to have stopped his insane friend, the stricken youth lunged forth, grabbed the sides of his classmate's face and pressed his lips against her own. “ _Stop it Yukari-chan!_ " he spoke mentally, hoping she would've somehow heard him. “ _Don't sink to their level, you're so much better than that! Please! Yukari-chan!_ **COME TO YOUR SENSES!** ” he mentally screamed, as he wrapped his arms around her diminutive form, striving to purify her soul of all evil and hatred with his kiss, and thus free her from Barlowe's control.

After several long seconds, he sensed her murderous intent had vanished, and thus released the liplock. He then opened his eyes, and saw a somewhat delirious look on the young witch's features, as she moaned in incoherence.

“ _Now_ do you see,” Souma spoke to his classmate as he lightly shook her shoulders, “you don't need vengeance! Don't think you have nothing but hate, that's how losers like Shaft and Rubi think! You have so much to offer the world, don't throw it all away for the sake of vengeance. You leave that to me!” he continued with an intense look. “I will destroy all your enemies, **I** will destroy all evil, **_I_** will decimate **_ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!_** ” The troubled youth jerked his head back with an aghast expression, as he realized what he'd just spoken. “Wait a minute, that doesn't sound very heroic. Is this your doing?!” he demanded of his alternate persona.

A bemused chuckle resounded from deep within the Japanese teenager's mind.

“Stop that!” Souma snapped at his darker self. “Don't screw this up for me!” The white-haired youth then vigorously shook his head, and turned back to his classmate, whom he noticed looked far more alert. “Hey, Yukari-chan, come with me. I'll get you out of this hellhole, and once it's destroyed you won't have to remember any of this nonsense again. Yukari-chan,” he asked curiously, as he noticed she hadn't replied, “Yukari-chan?”

The small witch gazed lovingly at him, as her hazy eyes went wide in recognition. “ ** _VLAAAAAAAD!_** ” she exclaimed happily, and threw herself bodily at him, her lips mashed against his own.

The Japanese teenager was completely taken off-guard, and staggered back several steps. After around ten seconds he finally managed to pull the ecstatic girl off him. "What the?!" he exclaimed, flabbergasted by what had just occurred.

"Oh Vlad,” the brunette spoke with an affectionate smile, “at long last I hath found thee again! Tis been far too long since we last met!"

“W-what are you talking about?!” the flustered youth demanded of his classmate. “Are you still under Barlowe's spell? Come to your senses, Yukai-chan!” he practically shouted as he grabbed her shoulders.  


“What art thou saying,” the peculiar girl asked in the same ancient dialect. “Hast thou forgotten mineself? What on earth hath happened to thee?”

“S-s-stop talking nonsense!” Souma shot back, frustrated by the latest turn of events. “Snap out of it!” he snapped heatedly as he shook her shoulders.

“Vlad, stop!” the irrational girl cried out in a pleading voice. “Why, why art thou art hurting mineself?”

“I am not Vlad!” the white-haired youth all but shouted. “I am Kurusu Souma! And you are Sendou Yukari, **NO ONE ELSE!** ” he exclaimed angrily. “Darn it, what do I have to do to make you listen to reason?! Snap out of it you stupid girl!” he screamed right in her frightened face.

“ **ImbeCILE!** ” a familiar growling voice proclaimed, which resounded right in the incensed youth's ear. The teenager looked up, and beheld a towering figure in a regal ebony and crimson attire, a brooding scowl on his deathly pale features, who stood behind the comparatively diminutive brunette. The figure reached out with his elongated fingers, and grabbed the top of Souma's head. The ominous being then pulled upwards, which made the stricken youth gasp in horror. Then he realized he couldn't gasp, and was even more horrified when he found he couldn't feel his body. The dark figure then slammed him back down, and Kurusu Souma saw nothing but darkness afterwards.

  
*-*-*-*  


Alucard continued his ascent up the tower, as he hopped in between turning gears. A few minutes earlier, he'd lost sight of Kurusu Souma, which truly unnerved him. He was certain that as long as the ignorant youth held the Unholy Crucifix, he could find him regardless of his location or state, even if he was in the Forbidden Archives themselves. He was more concerned about the girl he saw with him, and dreaded what might occur if either became aware of their true selves.

The blonde swordsman jumped back onto the walkway, and resumed his trek up the Clock Tower. He passed by another doorway to his left, and stopped at the foot of a staircase before him. At the top he saw a powerful figure, clad in heavy dark green armor, and a large broadsword in its right hand. “Hmph, a Sword Lord,” the dhampir remarked with an unimpressed look, “is that the best they can throw at me?”

“Stop right there evildoer!” a high-pitched voice called out from above the staircase. Alucard looked up, and watched as a slender figure in a frilly pink dress, nailed the armored monster in the back with a diving kick that knocked him forward. The enemy went flying towards the tragic prince, who braced his legs, caught the hurtling energy and threw him aside into the gears. An agonized scream escaped the armored foe as its body was crushed between the huge turning gears, which resulted in sickening crunching noises of flesh and metal, as its form soon disappeared from sight.

Once the enemy had been destroyed, the ancient hero then turned to his supposed savior, something he never needed in the least. The figure was that of a young girl with short brown hair, violet eyes and a proud smirk on her young features. The very sight of her tested his ability to rein in his emotions, which all but seethed at that juncture. “ _You've got to be kidding me!_ ” he thought angrily to himself. “ _My daughter is dead yet_ she's _still alive?! What sort of sick joke_ is _this?!_ ”

“Aha!” the Masou Shoujo exclaimed in a braggadocios manner, as she pointed towards him. “I've found you, Alucard-dono! Now all I need is to find the Dark Lord, and I can bring you both back to Villiers! Oh Dai-sensei will be elated that I've completed my assignment!” she continued giddily as she looked to the ceiling. “Then again,” she went on with a conceited smirk, “since I'm the awesomely awesome breathtakingly brilliant colossally cute and supremely powerful super genius Masou Shoujo, invincible defender of all that is just and cute, failure was clearly outside the realm of possibility! So now,” she proclaimed as her bedazzled eyes fixated on him, an her ahoge stuck straight into the air, “you are coming with me! Lilia-dono awaits!”

“I am _not_ going back to Villiers!” the dhampir shot back in obvious aggravation. “So stop wasting my time and begone!”

“ _Oh,_ so now you think you can dictate terms to me, do you,” the overconfident child declared, wholly unaware of her own glaring incompetence, “I think not! This is the will of the magnificent Lilith Lilia-dono, so you have no choice but to comply! Give up,” she went on as she produced her masou renki, “or prepare to be beautifully beaten by the majestic might of the greatest intellectual of this millennium, the genius Masou Shoujo, Haruna-chan! And that's me in case you weren't taking notes!”

“Get over yourself! A conceited child like you doesn't have the slightest chance against-” It was then that he felt a titanic demonic aura, right where he last saw Souma. “No,” he uttered, as he feared what had just occurred.

“You're wide open!” the Villiers girl proclaimed, which got the dhampir's attention. He looked forth, and saw her somersaulting towards him in midair, her masou renki out by her side. “ ** _MYSTLETAINN KICK!_** ” Though before she could unleash her attack, the blonde swordsman turned into mist, and wafted into the doorway beside him.

Alucard reformed in a small room, filled with crates as well as large cogs. He telekinetically closed the door behind him, and concealed his aura so the annoying girl wouldn't find him. The dhampir extended his right hand, and the image of Kurusu Souma appeared over his palm, though his form was concealed by black smoke, and he resonated an insidious aura that the tragic prince knew only too well. Even worse, the witch girl looked not the least bit scared, but elated over the phenomenon before him. “No, this can't be!” he exclaimed, terrified by the scenario he watched. “No, _no, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ ” he screamed at the top of his lungs, as a huge explosion of demonic aura erupted around his body as he magically streaked towards Souma's last known location, desperate to stop the disaster he beheld a few moments before.

  
*-*-*-*  


Haruna looked about the area, befuddled that her target had escaped her seemingly unbeatable attack. She was glad that she'd finally found Alucard, but annoyed that she'd eluded him yet again. “Where'd he go?!” she demanded, as she continued to have scanned the area.

Suddenly, a familiar voice screamed aloud from behind a closed door, not far from her position. “Aha!” she exclaimed as she kicked the door open. “There's no escape for you now!” The slender girl launched herself forth, her masou renki extended. Unfortunately, instead of taking down the elusive Alucard as she'd expected, she wound up crashing into a pile of crates, which went flying about the room. She continued forward and slammed into the far wall, which crumbled from the impact, as gears fell on her.  


“ _Haruna-chan!_ ” Mystletainn telepathically called out. “ _Harnua-chan are you alright?_ ”

“I'll... be... fine,” the brown-haired girl replied in a dazed voice, “this... is... but... a... tem... po... ra... ry... in... con... ven... ience.” The magical warrior promptly passed out, large purple swirls where her eyes should've been.

“ _Oh no, she's lost consciousness! And what's this,_ ” the masou renki asked worriedly, “ _I sense a very sinister aura from... that wall!_ ” the spirit of Mystletainn exclaimed. “ _Haruna-chan, Haruna-chan wake up! There's danger nearby! Please, Haruna-chan, answer me!_ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


A black smoky aura surrounded the enigmatic youth, as his ivory tresses grew longer and wavier. His usual white coat turned jet black, with a blood-colored trim. And his bared teeth exposed elongated incisors, which looked anything but human. Yet despite the frightening transformation, the small girl didn't flinch. Instead, she wore an anxious and hopeful look on her young features.

Finally, the black smoke vanished, and the teenager opened his blood-colored eyes, which then gazed at the apparent child before him. "Lisa," he began in a rasping voice, with an all but indiscernible hint of affection with it.

"Vlad!" the girl replied happily. "At last, thou hast returned to mineself!"

"How long hath it been," the transformed youth asked, as he looked into the hazy violet eyes of the equally spellbound child before him.

"Far too long, my lord," she replied with a somber look. "Verily didst I thought that after all these many centuries, that thou wert finally at peace. And then-" She paused for a moment, as a pained expression crossed her features, "-that horrible man, doth venture into the Underworld, and tried to absorb thine soul. Yet verily he didst release it once more."

The sinister teenager scowled in response, as a low menacing growl escaped him, for he knew exactly who his beloved had mentioned. "Insipid man, thinking he couldst become my successor. He hadst no idea what being the Dark Lord dost entail."

The former Sendou Yukari nodded her head in response. "Yea, tis a most heavy burden. I couldst see how much it doth weighed on thine soul. Is that not why, you desired Adrian to succeed thee so badly?"

"Yea," the foreboding man replied with a somber look. "I thought eternal life wouldst hath been a blessing, only whence we first met didst I realize mine error. To live on, unchanging, while everything around thee withers and dies. If only I hadst known this earlier, I wouldst never hath obtained the Crimson Stone. All those wasted years."

"Tis far too late for regret, my lord. Had you not, we wouldst never hath met, and our son wouldst hath never been born." She then mournfully bowed her head, as her small hands went to her stomach. "I remember when he longed so eagerly for you, now he only longs for your death. Oh Vlad, where didst I go wrong," she asked with a pained look, as she covered her grieving face with her hands. "What couldst I hath done to hath avoid this fate?"

The white-haired lord gently took her into his arms, and felt his embrace returned. "Perhaps it could not, he is my son, tis not surprising he hath chosen the path of darkness. Whether he doth admit it or not."

A deep sigh escaped the troubled girl. "Yea, though verily dost I wish that it wert not the case. I just desired thou and Adrian, to be at peace, never to fight one another until the end of time itself." She tightened her grip on the man she loved. "Vlad," she asked with a troubled look.

"What is it, Lisa," the imposing man asked.

"I hath given it much thought, wouldst thou desire to try again?"

"Again," the foreboding individual asked with a surprised look.

"Yea. Despite everything that hast happened, I hath no regrets about bearing Adrian in mine body. I hath often wondered, if he doth hath a brother, or a sister, then maybe he wouldst not have been so lonely. Regardless, I wouldst like to bear thine child once more."

The former Kurusu Souma gasped lightly in shock.

"Only this time, please pressure him not. Allow him, or her, to choose their path, than try to choose it for them."

"You ask a great deal, Lisa. Twil be the same for him as it was for Adrian. Verily hath I learned, that those who possess the most power, often hath the least freedom. The world wouldst seek to control them, or even destroy them. Canst we really take a risk such as this once again? "

"Our child doth be worth the risk," the small girl spoke resolutely. "Even though I cannot do so at this time, in another decade I canst verily make it a reality. I hath waited over six hundred years to be reunited with thee, another ten wouldst be but a pittance. Anything for thee, my beloved Vlad."

"Lisa," the imposing man spoke softly, as he lowered his head towards her.

"Vlad," the small girl spoke lovingly, as she raised her self up on her tiptoes, closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

" ** _GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!_** " an enraged male voice screamed from close by, as a gloved fist lunged forth and slammed into the side of the white-haired man's face, which smashed him into the nearby wall.

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma was rudely awakened by an intense pain on the side of his face, and found himself slumped against the wall. “What.. the... hell,” he asked, as he held his injured countenance. “What was _that?_ I... I feel like I got hit... by a bullet train!”

Before he could ponder it further, an unimaginably strong gloved hand grasped his throat, slammed him against the wall again, and lifted him up it with punitive ease. As he struggled to breathe, his gray eyes beheld the enraged countenance of a pale-faced man, his fangs bared in anger and his eyes glowing red with seething hatred. His long blonde locks flowed from the titanic murderous intent he exuded. “What the-” he managed in a strangled voice, then finally recognized him as the man he saw in his vision, who walked alone in a corridor filled with monstrous bodies and blood. “ ** _YOU!_** ”

“You miserable wretch!” the newcomer growled in a rasping voice, twisted by his immense hatred. “How dare you defile her with your blasphemous presence! **_HOW DARE YOU!_** ” he screamed in demonic rage, as his murderous intent only seemed to grow.

“Can it!” the Japanese teenager shot back as he sent a punch right for his assailant's face, incensed at him for his cowardly attack. Unfortunately, his blow was caught in his attacker's free hand, which horrified Souma in response. He then felt his fist bent back, until a loud cracking sound was heard. The white-haired youth screamed in agony, as he knew his wrist had been broken. He was then hurled into a bookshelf, which actually toppled over from the immensely powerful impact, and his body rolled across it.

The Japanese teenager coughed painfully as he was slumped on the floor, favoring his throat and right wrist. He hadn't expected to encounter the Pitiful Scion so soon, and knew he was in way over his head.

“Souma-san!” Yukari's voice cried out, coupled with hurried footsteps.

“Get away from him!” the madman shouted, followed by the small witch's pained cry. “He betrayed you! He is not worthy of you! And I will not allow him to torment you any longer!”

The stricken youth growled angrily as he forced himself off the floor, incensed by the shrill cries of his classmate. “You bastard,” he snarled through clenched teeth as he strove to have risen into a sitting position, “who the hell do you think you-” He got no further as a leather boot smashed into the side of his face, and forced his head back onto the floor.

“You are no one to challenge me!” the assailant declared hatefully. “You've destroyed billions of lives, and now it's time you paid for your sins!”

Souma would've protested, until the madman pressed his boot into the side of his face, which made him groan in agony.

“So tell me, how does it feel to be crushed underfoot?! **_HOW DOES IT FEEL?!_** ” the maniac screamed in seemingly limitless hatred.

“ _What is this guy,_ ” the stricken youth thought to himself, as he heard cracking noises from his face. “ _He makes Barlowe look like... nothing!_ ”

“Stop it!” the small witch cried out in a shrill voice, clearly aghast by the carnage before her. “Stop it please!”

“Never!” the blonde man heatedly retorted. “He has tormented you for far too long, he's **NEVER** stopped tormenting you! And I won't permit him to exist any longer!”

Souma reached up and grabbed the man's boot, as he strove to push it off his face. However, his assailant applied even more pressure, which threatened to crush his head. “Die monster!” the madman screamed down at the stricken youth under his heel. “You don't belong in this world!”

“ ** _ADRIAN FAHRENHEIT TEPES!_** ” the small witch shouted at the top of her lungs.

The blonde man gasped in horror and involuntarily staggered back, which released Souma from his predicament. The teenager immediately held the side of his face, which still throbbed in pain from the crushing pressure it had just endured. He then turned his head, and saw his classmate standing before the maniac, an indignant look on her young features. “Yukari-chan, get away!” he called out in a pained voice.

“What is the meaning of this?!” the small witch demanded of the cloaked figure. “You _dare_ try to kill Vlad before me?!”

“But Mother, I _must_ destroy him!” the blonde man protested. “I have to save you from him!”

“Mother?!” Souma exclaimed in a stricken voice, as he guessed his enemy was more insane than he ever imagined.

“I never asked you to save me!” the former Sendou Yukari shot back. “Why must you two keep fighting, there's no point to it!”

“Of course there's a point!” the madman shot back heatedly. “As long as he lives, no one on this world is safe! So he **_MUST BE DESTROYED!_** ”

“ ** _NOOOOOOOOO!_** ” the small witch cried out, as a powerful magical aura surrounded her. “I won't let you hurt Vlad anymore! I... **_I LOVE HIM!_** ”

“Yu... Yu... kari... chan,” Souma spoke weakly as he began to rise, shocked when he saw his classmate hovering above the floor, as she did when she was possessed by Barlowe. The very sight motivated him to ignore the pain of his wretched body, and pick himself off the floor.

“What are you doing?!” the madman demanded, shock on his pale features. “You can't defend him, he's evil! He never loved you, he'll abandon you like he did before!”

“That is not how it happened! Say what you will about Vlad, say that he hurt me, say that he betrayed me, but don't you say **_DARE_** say he never loved me!” she proclaimed dramatically, as crackles of magical energy shot around her body.

“Mother, stop!” the blonde maniac called out, desperation in his voice. “He's a monster, he's not capable of love! You'll **DIE** if you go back to him!”

“Are you saying I don't have the right to love whom I choose?!” the incensed witch demanded of her accuser, as her violet eyes glowed with indignation. “Who do you think you are?!”

“But Mother-”

Souma decided he'd heard enough of the madman's rantings and ravings, and silently vowed to shut him up permanently. He tucked the Unholy Crucifix under his right arm, concentrated his strength into his his left fist, lunged forward and drove it right into the side of his distracted enemy's face, which made him stumble for a couple of moments. The blonde man turned back and glared hatefully at him, but the Japanese teenager gave it right back. “Yeah, doesn't feel good being sucker punched, does it,” the white-haired youth spoke tauntingly. “What's wrong, can't face me like a man so you need to sneak up on me?”

“ ** _SILENCE!_** ” the maniac shouted as he nailed Souma with a vicious backhand, which sent him into another bookcase, which actually toppled over from the powerful impact.

“ ** _VLAD!_** ” Yukari practically shrieked as she clearly saw what befell the Japanese teenager.

The beleaguered youth groaned as he laid atop the bookcase, his wretched body jarred yet again. “What,” he began weakly, “what kind of a... maniac is he?”

Before he could've begun to recover, he felt himself grabbed by the mouth and chin, and lifted into the air, his feet dangling above the ground. He looked forth, and saw his assailant had accosted him yet again. “Miserable worm,” the madman growled through clenched teeth, which exposed his deadly fangs, “you have mocked me once too often!” The tall man reached into his coat with his free hand, and produced a blood-colored jewel, attached to a silvery chain. “This **ends _NOW!_** ” he declared, his face a mask of hate and rage as he held the jewel aloft, which began to glow with an ominous sanguine aura.

“ ** _ENOUGH!_** ” a girl's voice shrieked from behind, and the maniac cried out in agony as he was struck from behind with a powerful spell, which caused him to drop Souma onto the floor. The stricken youth looked past the his assailant, and saw the brunette girl, who looked angrier than he'd ever seen her before.

“M-Mother,” the madman uttered as he turned towards the enraged witch, “why?”

“You know why,” the former Sendou Yukari retorted, her face wrought with sadness, rage, and bitterness. “I thought you respected me, I thought you were better than this! But no, you just can't stop yourself, you're just too proud!” she continued, as her whole body trembled, and tears streamed from her face. “ ** _JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!_** ” she screamed in her ire, as her magical aura became immense in size and strength.

Souma gasped as he beheld Yukari, frightened as well by the immense power she exuded. Moreover, he watched as her body began to change as well. Her legs grew longer, and became very shapely as they stretched the fabric of her stockings. Her arms also grew longer, as did her hands and fingers. Her childish physique developed rapidly, as her hips flared out, and her previously nonexistent bust became sizable. The Japanese teenager almost expected her to suffer a wardrobe malfunction at any moment, and the very thought made him instinctively cover his nose. Finally her childish features became breathtaking, and would've been deemed exquisite were she not seemingly lost in rage. The prone teenager looked to his assailant, and saw him covering his face with his arm, fear evident in his stance.

“You've pushed me too far,” the transformed witch spoke in a radically different voice, which sounded nothing like her previous kind. “I _never_ wanted to do this, but this seems to be the only thing you and Vlad ever understood! If you can't stop yourself, then **_I_** will stop you!” she declared boldly, as she reared back with her wand, which glowed with the same magical aura. “ ** _BEGONE!_** ” she screamed as she thrust forth her wand, which released a huge sphere of seething dark energy. Souma immediately rolled out of the way as the dark orb nailed the maniac head on, and wracked his body with its energy, which made the cloaked figure scream in agony.

“That spell,” Souma spoke weakly to himself as he rose to his hands and knees. He watched as his enemy fell to his knees, his face wracked with anguish. Though after the madman had tried to kill him for seemingly no reason, the Japanese teenager saw no reason to pity him. After a few seconds, the maniac's body seemed to glow with a dull red aura, became translucent and then vanished from sight.

The white-haired youth watched as the cursed sphere dissipated. He had hoped his adversary was gone, but the strange disappearance of his foe indicated otherwise. “No!” he cried out, as he slammed his left fist onto the floor. “We had him! We had him! Blast, if only I wasn't like this, I could've ended him here and now!”

“Vlad,” a dazed woman's voice called out.

Souma looked forth, and saw his transformed classmate headed towards him, her legs shaking with each step. “Yukari-chan?”

“Vlad, I'm... sorry.” The adult witch collapsed onto the floor, and her body became still.

The white-haired youth groaned weakly, as he felt himself losing consciousness from what he'd endured in the archives. “Yu... kari... chan,” he uttered in a barely audible voice as he finally passed out.

  
*-*-*-*  


As both figures laid prone on the floor, the witch's body began to glow with a lavender aura, and her physical form began to regress. After a few moments, it had returned to its previous state. The magical aura coalesced into a single sphere, which shot up through the ceiling of the archive room. It flew up towards the highest reaches of the castle, where a small tower was situated, the only entrance blocked by a great seal, comprised of four ringed layers. The sphere struck the magical ward, which crackled with demonic energy. As the crackling intensified, the outermost layer of the seal began to fade away. And after several seconds, it completely disappeared, as the phenomenon came to an end.

  
*-*-*-*  


“Souma,” a sad girl's voice implored, “Souma. Please Souma, wake up, wake up!”

The white-haired youth groaned weakly, as the voice began to rouse him. “Who's... there,” he asked uncertainly. While he couldn't identify the speaker, he felt an undeniable softness against his face, which made his cheeks warm up.

“I'm sorry Souma,” the same voice spoke penitently, “I had, no idea he'd attack you so soon. That horrible monster!” she moaned, and began to sob. “Again, I failed to protect you.”

“Huh,” the Japanese teenager began in a barely audible voice, his mind very hazy at the moment. “Monster, protect, what,” he asked incoherently, though he did feel a distinct weight upon his waist.

“But don't worry,” the unknown girl continued, and Souma felt himself pulled away from the softness. His blurred vision then beheld a sad face, framed with silvery white hair, and a pair of morose red eyes that stared into his own, “I won't let you die.”

The enigmatic youth lightly gasped, as he had a good idea of who was before him. He then felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his shoulders, and heard a distinct hissing sound in his right ear.

“Wait!” an older man's voice spoke urgently, and Souma heard the girl inhale sharply in response. “You mustn't, if you give him your blood it'll attract his attention. And you don't want him returning now, do you?”

The morose girl groaned, and the white-haired youth felt her trembling as she continued to hold him. “Why is he doing this,” she asked in a broken voice, “why is he after us? Why is he after Souma?”

“He can no longer stop himself,” the second speaker replied, “his desire for vengeance has driven him mad, and has made him everything he professes to hate. Did you not desire to protect your betrothed from such a man?”

The academy student looked to the sad girl, though his vision was still blurred. Despite that, he noticed her looking away, an air of immense sorrow about her. “How I can stop him? I failed Souma, just like I failed-” She then began to sob morosely, as her silvery bangs fell into her eyes.

“Mo... ka,” the white-haired youth groaned weakly, certain that it was his close friend who held him.

“Don't be dismayed,” the older man spoke in a gentle voice, “you _do_ possess the power, I can sense it. The castle has told you as well, hasn't it?”

The despondent girl inhaled sharply as she turned to the man behind Souma's shoulder.

“But be patient, this is not the time to face him. The Master would be very sad if he lost you now. So let me help him child, it has always been my duty to protect him from harm.”

The enigmatic youth felt himself placed on the floor, and he looked to the blurred ceiling above him. And before he could've begun to discern what was occurring about him, he felt an immense dark energy coursing through his body. But instead of harming him, it actually began to mend his broken form. All the injuries he'd suffered in the fight against Barlowe, as well as those inflicted by the madman who sought his life, slowly began to heal. Once the process was complete, Souma groaned as he felt himself losing consciousness.

“There,” the older man spoke with undeniable certainty, “he shall be fine now. The librarian shall watch over him while he rests. Now come, you too must rest, so you can awaken, with him.”

A somber exhale came from the silver-haired diva, which denoted her disappointment. “Hai.”

Souma groaned lightly as he felt himself lifted slightly off the floor, and he beheld his classmate's features once more. “Farewell, for now,” the vampire spoke in a resigned voice. “But I promise, I will become stronger, so you'll never have to live in fear again. Souma, I'll always... love you.”

The nigh incoherent teenager watched as his close friend brought her face close to his own. He then felt her lips upon his own, which he'd sorely missed since the castle had come into their lives. He returned her kiss, and lightly wrapped his arms around her. “ _Moka, you're... back,_ ” he thought to himself, as he felt unconsciousness take him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Eucliwood sat alone on the side of the walkway, which led to the castle gate. Her fingers were tightly intertwined, as she eagerly awaited Souma's next call. She hadn't heard from him since he was about to enter reputed Chamber of Wisdom, on the highest levels of the library. After that, he virtually disappeared from her sight. The Necromancer became very worried, as she hadn't forgotten how Souma almost died after his intense battles in the central tower. She grimaced at the thought of losing him yet again, and strove to have kept her emotions in check, lest they cause even further chaos.

Her worries grew when she sensed Alucard rapidly headed towards the same destination, and the malevolent intent he exuded told her that he wasn't planning to rescue Souma. She remembered the seething disdain the dhampir had shown him at school, yet he never left him alone, which truly bothered her at that juncture. “Alucard,” she spoke towards the dark palace, “what are you planning for Souma? Why must he face this alone?” A truly disturbing thought came to her, though she quickly reined in her feelings. “No, no it can't be. It mustn't be! Alucard, you're not planning on-”

Before she could finish, she sensed a powerful presence stir on the highest reaches of the castle. Though with her senses being essentially crippled, she couldn't identify it. “Oh no,” she spoke worriedly to herself, “what could this be? I have a bad feeling about this.” A few moments later, she sensed the tragic prince fleeing the Library at top speed, and felt an overwhelming sense of despair from the tragic prince. “What the,” she asked herself, baffled by the dhampir's demeanor, “what happened in there? And that presence, it stirred around the same time Alucard went after Souma.” She tried to push her senses into the Library, but cried out in pain from what she experienced as a result. “Blast,” she spoke with a wincing look as she pulled her mind back, “whatever Alucard did, it disrupted the magical energies in that area, I... I can't sense what's going on. I can't sense... Souma!” The ageless girl broke own into tears, and covered her face with her slender hands. “Souma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's Notes: Hello all, so now the first seal on the Throne Room has been released, though Souma is unaware of it, as well as what's truly occurring around him. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I didn't want to overwhelm you all with huge chapters. And I apologize for not finishing the Library part of the story in this chapter as I promised earlier. But rest assured, it is all but finished, and will be completed in the next chapter, along with what's occurring outside the castle walls.
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> Vlad Spune-mi, unde-AM gresit? - Tell me Vlad, where did I go wrong?
> 
> Ultimul lucru pe care L-AM dorit vreodată, a fost pentru fiul nostru să crească până la te urasc. - The last thing I ever wanted, was for our son to grow up to hate you.
> 
> Au tradat, Vlad! Si acum incearca sa fure tron! - They betrayed you, Vlad! They're trying to steal your throne!  
> Dar EU sunt puternic acum, lăsaţi-mi lupta de partea ta, Vlad! - But I am strong now, let me fight by your side, Vlad!  
> (These phrases were supposed to have been in the last chapter, but I edited out the Yukari encounter and placed it here. I apologize for the confusion)  
> lolicon – one who has an unhealthy obsession with children


	20. World in Ruins and a Vampire

Yoko found herself in a large rectangular room, the floor littered with the remains of broken desks. On the left side was a larger desk, but even that had not escaped unscathed. The far wall was missing a large section, the broken edges blackened for some currently unknown reason. “What in the world,” she asked herself, as she surveyed the destruction before her. She then gazed at the damaged wall, which seemed to be the result of powerful magic. As she drew closer, she noticed small crackles of dark energy around the broken part of the wall, energy too powerful and sinister to be wielded by a human. A light gasp escaped her as she covered her mouth in shock. “Did... did Souma do this,” she asked herself, stunned silent by the amount of power such an act required. As she pondered the issue, her expression grew more stern. “It had to be, none of the monsters I've fought in here had such power, it definitely wasn't Graham.” An incensed growl escaped her, as she thought about her target, and what he'd wrought in his arrogance. “That... that monster!” she declared as she thrust her fists downwards. “I can't believe he's done this! All this destruction, just to bring the castle back!” An enraged hiss escaped through her clenched teeth, as her brown eyes stared intently at the wall ahead. “But I won't let this go unanswered,” she spoke in a cold hateful voice, “I won't let you gain Dracula's throne at the world's expense! Graham Jones, once I find you, you're a dead man.”

Suddenly, a gargantuan surge of dark energy rushed through the library, far more powerful than anything the Belnades descendant had encountered in the castle. She immediately spun towards the exit behind her, startled by the immense power she sensed. “What on Earth?!”

The blonde woman immediately made her way out of the classroom, and began to weave her way through the maze of bookshelves outside. She'd barely made it around the first bend when a red-haired witch came from the other side. The enemy immediately slung her broom over her shoulder, and lunged towards the holy warrior. Yoko deftly jumped back to avoid the blow, then rushed towards her enemy, her left hand reared back. “ ** _HOLY FLAMES!_** ” she shouted as she released a large ball of fire, which struck her opponent dead on. Instantly, the evil witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a small purple cat emerged and raced past Yoko.

The woman of mixed descent continued forth, focused more on finding the source of the powerful phenomenon than commenting on the last battle. As she made her way to the opposite end of the room, another red-haired witch came from the opposite direction. “ ** _HOLY LIGHTNING!_** ” Yoko shouted as she reared back and unleashed three huge orbs of seething electricity towards her foe. The spheres struck the evildoer, who met the same fate as her predecessor.

Yoko made her way through the maze, until she found one shelf turned to the side, which revealed a secret passage. “Hrm,” she mused to herself as she folded her arms under her chest, sensing the phenomenon had come from past the opening before her.

“Opri intrus!” a female voice demanded, which annoyed the heroic witch because she knew her enemy had spoken in Romanian.

“ ** _BLUE SPLASH!_** ” the holy warrior shouted as she released a ring of huge icicles in all directions. Many of them crashed into the area around her, damaging the bookshelves in the process. But the one directly behind her sounded like it shattered into fragments, which left her confused for a moment. “Nani?!” she exclaimed as she spun around. When she did, she saw her enemy riding her broom, protected by a field of spectral blue magic, cast by a Magic Book overhead. “Uh,” she groaned, her brow furrowed in annoyance, “not this trick again.” Her enemy cast a purple-colored cat towards her, and she jumped into the air to avoid the racing feline. “ ** _HOLY FLAMES!_** ” she shouted as she released a large fireball in midair, which instantly incinerated the hovering tome. After she landed, she jumped up again and nailed the evil witch with a series of blows from her wand, each blow restoring a portion of Yoko's health. Once she was finished, the evildoer disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a purple cat raced past the victorious hero. “T'ch, I don't have time for this,” Yoko muttered, and then made her way through the new opening.

The blonde woman found herself in a wide hallway, that proceeded ahead and turned to the left as well. “Hrm,” she mused as she looked about the area, “I'm certain that dark aura came this way, but I don't sense anything now.” She took a few more moments to survey her surroundings, and was puzzled by what she found. Or rather, what she didn't find. “There's no signs of destruction, not like in the classroom. So what happened?”

Yoko headed forth towards the end of the hall, and continued to scan the area. After several long moments, her search turned up nothing, which left her somewhat annoyed. “Hrm,” she remarked with a light frown.

As she turned back the way she came, the blonde witch stopped as she felt the manifestation of an immensely powerful dark aura. She immediately turned to the right, her brown eyes wide in shock. “That's the same one I sensed before!” Without hesitation, Yoko headed down the right, which turned sharply to the right again, and then to left a few meters forward.

The corridor continued forth until it ended with a large demonic skull, which filled the back of the hallway. “What the-” the Belnades descendant remarked with an alarmed gaze as she slowly came to a stop. “Was this always here?” Cautiously, she made her way towards the huge cranium, her magic ready in case it attacked her. Though once she got within striking distance, she sensed no hostile aura from the skull. She tried peering into the empty sockets, but saw nothing but darkness. Though she did sense the same aura, somewhere past the skull face.

On instinct, she looked over her shoulder, prepared in case of an ambush. No sooner than she did that a stone groaning sound came from the direction of the skull. She turned back, just in time to see its huge jaws close shut. The witch then looked behind her again, and heard the same groaning sound. She turned fully around, and heard nothing. “Okay,” she said to herself, “now I get it.” Certain of her course of action, the blonde woman jumped back, leaned her body backward until her hands were planted on the floor, then performed a handspring and landed gracefully on her feet.

Yoko immediately spun around, and found herself in a small room, five meters square, past the huge skull. In the far left corner she saw a kneeling figure, its form turned from her, and all but completely covered by a long black cloak. Its long blond locks all but reached the floor in its current position, as crackles of purple energy shot around its form. She had a very good guess about its identity, but had never seen the figure in such a wretched state, evidenced more by the sounds of sobbing it emitted. “Mama.”  


The Belnades descendant's eyes went wide in shock, and a gasp all but escaped her, which she quickly stifled with her slender hand. She recognized his voice, but had never heard such brokenness within it in her whole life. The blonde woman wanted to deny what she saw before her, as the man she knew wouldn't have been broken so easily. And yet, she sensed the immense dark aura about him, though it was fluctuating before her, which told her something had gone very wrong. “Alucard,” she asked tentatively, unsure about the man's identity.

“Mama,” the cloaked being asked, seemingly infinite sadness in his voice, “de ce? De ce ai parasit... ma?”

Yoko looked away, all but overwhelmed by the broken display before her. Though she didn't want to know Romanian, the small bits she did know gave her an inkling of what he's said. “ _What... happened here,_ ” she asked herself mentally. “ _Why is he... calling for his mother?_ ”

“ ** _MAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!_** ” the fallen dhampir wailed in overwhelming despair.

“Alucard snap out of it!” the Belnades descendant spoke sharply as she stormed over to her comrade. She was about to grab his shoulder when the dark warrior spun towards her and glared menacingly, his eyes glowing red as a vicious hiss escaped his bared fangs. Yoko immediately backed up, quite intimidated by the menacing look her comrade gave her.

After a few seconds, she watched as the vicious glare slowly left his features, replaced by a more somber expression as he gazed at the floor. She also saw the dark crackles of energy had ceased, and felt his aura becoming more stable. The young woman waited tensely, as her family's old comrade remained on his knees.

A few moments later, Yoko watched as the cloaked figure rose to his feet, and then abruptly walked past her. “Hey!” the blonde woman called out as she turned and grabbed his cloak, which prompted Alucard to look over his shoulder towards her. “Where do you think you're going?!” she demanded, upset that he was about to leave her without so much as a backwards glance.

“I'm going after him,” the swordsman replied in a cold voice, an annoyed scowl on his pale features.

“Going after him, you mean Souma,” Yoko asked with a confused look. She watched as her family's old comrade turned his head away, his scowl growing colder. The blonde woman's expression became cross, as she learned everything she needed to know from his reaction. “What's the big idea?! I thought we weren't supposed to move on him until he reached the Throne Room!”

“I have to do it!” the taller man heatedly retorted as he turned back to her. “I have to save my mother!”

“Your mother?!” the Japanese woman asked with a startled look, which made her pause for almost two seconds. “What are you talking about, your mother's been dead for six hundred years!”

“No,” he replied insistently, “she's alive. **AND HE HAS HER!** ”

“Get a grip!” Yoko snapped at her seemingly irrational associate. “Your mother is **DEAD!** You saw her die yourself, right? So there's **no way** she could still be alive!”

“You're wrong, she **IS** alive! I need to save her before it's-”

The Belnades descendant interrupted him with a hard slap to the face, which stopped his rant midway. Alucard turned back and glared viciously at her in response. Yoko returned his glare, refusing to be intimidated again. “Enough! I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed over this! You know these monsters prey on people's weaknesses, right? Obviously they're doing it again! Are you _really_ gonna fall for their cheap tricks? Come on, you're so much better than that!”

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!” the dhampir demanded with an incredulous look. “ **Your mother** never questioned me!” he maintained as he pointed accusingly at the blonde woman.

Yoko groaned in aggravation, as her hands trembled by her sides. “Why are you starting this again,” she asked with an annoyed frown. “I'm trying to help you out and this is the thanks I get? Another lecture of how you want me to be more like... _that woman,_ ” she concluded with a dark scowl.

“That is no way to speak of your mother,” Alucard spoke with an intense look as he pointed at his comrade. “She brought you into the world, she gave you your magic abilities, you owe **_EVERYTHING_** to her! So it is **your** duty to honor her legacy _and_ her wishes, refusal is not an option!”

“And what about _my_ wishes, don't they count for anything?”

The blonde man glared at his associate, growling in obvious aggravation. “I will not tolerate this insolence forever,” he spoke threateningly to the young woman, “and neither will the Witch's Council! They are counting on you to restore your mother's good name along with Sypha's legacy, and you would dare be so dismissive of their expectations?”

Yoko groaned wearily, and gave her blonde head a weary shake. “I don't believe you, we're in the middle of a serious operation and _now_ you decide to bring this up, again?” She exhaled bitterly, and folded her arms under her chest. “If you have that little faith in me, then why'd you ask for my help? Why not get her to help since you believe in her so much more than you do me?”

“That not possible now,” the dhampir replied, trying to look impassive though his crinkled nose said otherwise, “so you must act in her stead and destroy the evil that threatens the world. **That,** ” he insisted as he pointed at her nose, “is your destiny!”

The Belnades descendant made a disgusted noise as she turned away, her patience with Alucard's implacable stance thoroughly exhausted. “Fine, you wanna go chasing after your mother's ghost, be my guest. Don't come crying to me when you fall into another trap.”

“Ha! There's nothing in this castle that can ever destroy me! Their pitiful attempts to stop me are useless!”

Yoko growled in aggravation, and made her way out of the room, her arms still folded under her chest.

“Where do you think you're going?!” Alucard called out to her. “I did not give you permission to leave!”

“Why do you care,” the blonde witch shot back over her shoulder, “if you're so all-powerful, handle it yourself.” She continued down towards the end of the hall, and made her way around the bend. “Stupid Westerner.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Alucard stood alone in the empty room, stunned that Marissa's daughter had left as she did. “Why,” he asked with a morose expression, “why can't you understand? Why do you resist your calling, it's what you were born to do. Everyone is counting on you, especially.... Marissa.” His eyes became downcast, as he recalled the horrific fate of Sypha's last descendant. The scene of a burning building appeared in his mind, with a robed figure standing within, her vengeful visage framed by her long blonde locks. “Marissa.”

“ _They betrayed us, Alucard!_ ” the witch declared in his memory. “ _Humans_ always _betray us! If this is how humanity rewards its saviors-_ ” Her blue eyes glowed a hateful hue, as the flames around her grew more intense. The screams of the dying were heard in the background as they were consumed by the raging fires. “ _-then humanity can_ **BURN IN HELL!** ”

The tragic prince groaned in agony over her cruel words, as well as the horrible deeds done that day. A pained grimace crossed his features, as he was still appalled over how the great hero had fallen so badly. “Why, why did it happen? Why did she-” He soon thought up a probable reason for her actions, and a deep sigh escaped him. “Yes, maybe if he'd survived, Marissa wouldn't have lost control. He was all she had left, and when he died-” The ancient warrior winced, as he recalled his comrade's heartache over the tragedy, just as they were escaping the castle no less. He gave his head a grave shake, and then finally raised his head. “But there's no time for regrets, now that the Belmonts are no more only the Belnades clan can stand up against this evil. Worry not, Marissa,” he spoke in a quiet yet resolute voice, as he tightly clenched his fist. “I _will_ avenge you.”

As he thought deeply about the heroic witch, he looked down the hall where her daughter had disappeared, and recalled the intense conversation they had earlier. The blonde man then stretched out his right hand, and the image of a comatose youth with white hair appeared over his palm. Nearby was the prone form of a small girl, clad in a witch's costume. He then inspected the area around them, and saw them in a rectangular room, the walls lined with bookshelves. “So they're still in the library, are they,” he asked himself. He then sensed the powerful aura in their vicinity, and instantly recognized it. “I should've known, the Head Librarian's office. He'd better not interfere with me again, or next time-”

Suddenly, he sensed a familiar aura in the same area, and his golden eyes went wide in shock. “No!” he declared. “It can't be! He's already found them?!” He dispelled the image, and growled intensely as he tightly clenched his fist. “Blast that old man, **again** he interferes with my plans! Urgh, I need to get rid of him before I can save Mother. And rest assured, old man, I **will** destroy you,” he declared, as his eyes glowed red.

  
*-*-*-*  


Two floors above the troubled dhampir, Krusu Souma groaned wearily as he finally began to regain consciousness. The white-haired youth covered his eyes with his right hand, and lightly shook his head. “What happened,” he uttered weakly, his mind still in a haze, “where am I?” The weary teenager blinked his gray eyes, and lifted his head off the floor. He rubbed down his face with his hand, and stopped around his mouth. Once he did, he felt a strange tingling sensation from his lips. “Hrm,” he asked himself with a perplexed look, “how did this-” As he blinked his gray eyes, the image of a silver-haired girl appeared in his mind, whom brought her morose face close to his own. “Moka,” he spoke in an alarmed voice, as he saw her again, holding his head tightly against her soft bosom, as her shoulders trembled all the while. “ ** _MOKA!_** ” he screamed as he instantly rose to his feet.

“Souma-san!” a girl's voice exclaimed from nearby.

The white-haired youth quickly looked about the area, and saw himself in the librarian's office once again. He then turned to his right, and saw a young girl in a witch's costume beside him. “Oh, Yukari-chan, there you are!”

“Souma-san,” the child prodigy spoke sadly as she embraced his stomach, “I was so scared, I... I thought you were dead, I thought... everyone was dead! And it was all... my fault.”

“Yukari-chan,” the enigmatic youth spoke in a sad voice.

  
*-*-*-*  


Sendou Yukari groaned weakly, her surroundings a dark haze before her. “Soma-san,” she spoke in a barely audible voice, as images of his death appeared in her young mind. “No, Souma-san!” she cried out as she sat up, and found herself surrounded by darkness. Fear began to wash over her, as feelings of isolation arose with her heart. “No... it can't be... am I... dead?” She quickly got to her feet and looked about the area, and saw everything veiled by a dark haze. “Is this... what it's like to die?”

Her mind went back to the battle in the sunflower fields, against the fiends who'd killed her precious Souma. She thought she heard someone chanting, but couldn't identify the voice. Though as she pondered the issue, she realized she was far too lost in rage to care at that juncture. The last thing she remembered was a titanic explosion of demonic energy, which consumed her and everyone else in the area. She inhaled sharply, as her violet eyes went wide at the realization. “ ** _NOOOOOOOO!_** ” she cried out in anguish, aghast at what had occurred. “Moka-san! Kurumu-san! Mizore-san! Haruna-san!” She then fell to her knees, as her tears streamed down her face. “They're dead, they're all dead! If only... I hadn't trusted Rubi-san, then they'd-” She practically bawled at that juncture, devastated at the thought of having all her precious friends' blood on her hands.

After her fit of sobbing was done, her small hands balled into fists, and she drove them onto her knees. She looked beside her, and saw her miraculously intact wand nearby. A seething exhale escaped her, as she reclaimed her wand and glared at it. “What good is being a genius, if all my friends die?” Her hand trembled as she tightly gripped her magical essence, disgusted with how her arcane abilities had failed her. “If only I was stronger... they'd still be alive.” She then shook her head, dissatisfied with her declaration. “No... not stronger... I want to be the strongest witch alive, the most beautiful witch alive! If I had all the secrets of magic, then no one would ever have to die! I could protect **_EVERYONE!_** ” she declared to the darkness above.

“ ** _Is this your desire,_** ” a twisted voice spoke, which echoed throughout the darkness.

Yukari gasped in response, and instantly roes to her feet. “Wh-wh-who's there?!” she called out, as she looked about for the source of the voice. Even though she found no one, she felt a powerful presence in the area, one that made even Inner Moka seemed minute in comparison. Though as she considered it further, the presence seemed to have been all around her, almost like she was within it.

Many tense moments passed, and the small witch realized whatever entity was before her, had done nothing to harm her in any way. She knew it had only asked a question of her, a confirmation of sorts. Though she had no idea who or what had questioned her, she felt she had nothing to gain trying to deceive it, or deny its inquiry. A resigned exhale escaped her, as she bowed her young head, and the wide brim of her hat covered her eyes. “Yes, that's what I want, more than anything! I... I can't... I can't let their deaths be in vain desu!”

At that moment, a glowing purplish nebula manifested before the young witch, which swirled in a counterclockwise motion. “What is this,” she asked, a bit nervous as she beheld the strange phenomenon.

“ ** _Then go,_** ” the same voice replied, its tone unreadable, “ ** _and make your desires, a reality._** ”

Yukari looked upwards, and considered what the voice had relayed. She then looked towards the otherworldly phenomenon, which seemed like a sort of portal to her. “Will this, take me to what I... desire?” As she looked into the vortex, she wondered what she would find once she stepped through, and if she could go back. The brunette girl then exhaled bitterly, and shook her young head. “What am I thinking, I can't go back to the way tings were.” She wrapped her arms around herself, and trembled as she bowed her head. “Now that everyone's gone, there's nothing to go back to. But don't worry, everyone,” she went on, as she raised her head and glared into the portal, “I **will** avenge you.” With that, she stepped forth into the vortex, which promptly closed up behind her.

  
*-*-*-*  


“And then I found myself in that room,” Yukari spoke as she continued her tale of what happened after the battle with Shaft and Rubi, “that's where I met Barlowe-sensei. He saw me reading the Book of Glyphs, and offered to teach me how to use them properly. I felt... this was the place... where I could make my wish come true.”

“I see,” the white-haired youth remarked, and then looked away with a troubled glance. “ _So maybe it_ wasn't _Barlowe behind the whole thing,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _but then, who was it? Who was it that asked Yukari-chan about... her desires? And... making her wish come true? Man,_ ” he continued to himself, more disturbed than he was when he first entered the castle, “ _I need to get her outta here, like... yesterday._ ”

“Souma-san?”

“Yukari-chan,” the Japanese teenager spoke with a stern look as he turned back to the child prodigy, “we need to get outta here. This place is too dangerous.”

“Why,” the small witch asked with a confused look, “what do you mean, why? We just got here and you already wanna leave? What's wrong with you, desu?”

Kurusu Souma spluttered over several seconds, shocked by her obliviousness to their situation. “Th-there's nothing wrong with me!” he finally retorted, as he desperately sought to forget the visions he received in the library. “Can't you feel how evil this place is?! It's no place for children!” he spoke assertively as he thrust his hands out to the sides in frustration. “So you need to get outta here before this stupid castle kills you!” he concluded as he pointed his finger right in his classmate's face.

“Wait a minute!” Yukari interrupted with an annoyed glance, as she slapped his finger aside. “What's your problem?! You promised you wouldn't treat me like a little kid anymore, are you going back on your word?!” she concluded with a very cross look, as she leaned forward and placed both hands on her hips.

The white-haired youth growled as he shook his fists. Though he was aggravated by his classmate's flippant attitude, the thought of being called a hypocrite incensed him further, especially when he prided himself on always keeping his promises. “Listen to me!” he finally managed as he grasped his friend's shoulders. “This is Dracula's castle! Shaft used you all to revive this stupid thing! And now that he has it back he doesn't _need_ you anymore! He'll _kill_ you if he finds you now! That's why you need to get outta here!”

“Wait a minute, Souma-san! Are you crazy? Dracula's castle was completely destroyed in the year 1999! Weren't you paying attention in class, you know Arikado-san hates it when people don't pay attention desu!”

The enigmatic youth opened his mouth to reply, then quickly stopped himself. “ _Shoot,_ ” he thought worriedly to himself, “ _what am I_ supposed _to say? That Ossan lied to us, that he knew the castle would've returned and didn't tell us? Well, it_ is _true that he lied to us.” As he considered the thought, a wary grimace crossed his features. “ _But then, what_ else _has he lied to us about? Darn it Ossan! What are you hiding?!_ ”_

“ _You will find out soon enough,_ ” his darker persona replied in an ominous voice, “ _I just hope you're strong enough to bear it._ ”

“ _Hey, I don't need this right now!_ ” Souma snapped at his alter ego. “ _Put a sock in it!_ ”

The sinister persona chuckled aloud, which unnerved the white-haired youth long after his voice became inaudible. He was rudely broken out of his introspection, as he felt a familiar metallic object smash him over the head. “Hey!” he snapped at his classmate. “What was that for?!”

“Because you weren't paying attention!” the child prodigy shot back. “I'm trying to talk to you and you just ignore me? Unforgivable!”

Kurusu Souma stammered for several seconds as he strove to have verbalized an explanation. “I was... busy!” he finally replied.

“Busy doing what, you were just standing there with your mouth open! What were you doing, catching flies or something?”

The white-haired youth groaned to himself, as he held the side of his head.

“Anyway,” the young witch replied with a proud smirk, “if this _is_ Dracula's castle, then I say let's find Dracula-dono and get _his_ side of the story.”

“W-w-w-wait a minute!” Souma snapped at his classmate, an incredulous look on his face. “You can't go meet Dracula, you'll get killed before you even reach him!”

“O ye of little faith!” Yukari retorted with the same smirk. “I'm sure between your dark power and my magicky magical magic, we can get to the Throne Room in no time,” she continued with a tilt of her head and a nonchalant gesture of her hand. “And besides, Moka-san's probably on her way there now, so we should catch up to her so we can go together, desu!”

“ ** _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_** ” the Japanese teenager screamed, an enraged look on his face. The very notion of his close friend encountering the infamous vampire lord infuriated him to no end, as a menacing growl escaped him, and his eyes glowed bright red. “She is **_NOT_** going to meet Dracula! She should be looking for **_ME!_** ” he declared as he thrust his fists down, angrier than he even thought possible. “Not him!”

“Whoa, calm down, Souma-san!” the small witch replied frantically, clearly unnerved by the white-haired youth's current demeanor. “What are you getting so upset about?”

“Moka is **_MY_** friend!” the enraged teenager declared as he stuck his thumb into his chest. “Not his! If he tries to steal her away from me I'll **_KILL HIM!_** ”

Echoing laughter resounded from deep within his mind, which he knew came from his darker persona. “You be quiet!” he snapped at his alter ego.

“Hey!” the brunette snapped at him. “What's your problem, I didn't say anything, desu!”

Souma turned to her, and his expression became horrified as he realized he'd spoken aloud. “Uh, I wasn't talking to you!” he finally managed as he pointed towards his classmate.

“Oh, then who are you talking to, Souma-san,” Yukari asked with an annoyed pout as she leaned forward and placed her hands on her hips. “Got an imaginary friend we don't know about?”

The Japanese teenager made several confused sounds, unsure about how to have responded to the child prodigy's inquiry.

“Indeed, Kurusu-san,” an aged voice spoke from behind, “what is it that troubles you so deeply?”

The white-haired youth immediately spun around, and instinctively drew his Unholy Crucifix. No sooner than he did that he beheld the old librarian behind him, hunched over with his hand upon his bleeding chest. Once he saw the elder's predicament, he gasped and quickly forgot his indignation over being startled. “Jii-san!” he called out as he ran to his side. “Jii-san, are you alright?”

The wounded vampire groaned in response, clearly in obvious pain.

Yukari gasped at the stricken daiyoukai, her violet eyes gone wide and her small hands covering her open mouth. “Oh no. What... what happened to him?”

Souma exhaled through clenched teeth, and furrowed his brow as he envisioned but a single suspect in mind. “It was him, wasn't it,” he asked the wounded vampire with an incensed look, “that maniac who attacked us in the archives!”

“Maniac,” the small witch asked with a confused expression, as she gazed between her classmate and the librarian.

“Yes,” the injured demon replied with a grave expression, “it _was_ him. I tried to stop him... from breaking into the archives... but, I failed. His madness was... overwhelming!” He coughed up another mouthful of blood, and hunched over in pain.

“Jii-san!” Soma called out, worried over the librarian's well-being.

“Jii-san, hold on!” Yukari cried out as she ran to his side. Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed upon the wounded elder, and a light sniffle escaped her. “Will... will he be alright,” she asked with an aggrieved expression as she looked helplessly to her classmate.

The white-haired sighed gravely as he glanced to the side, pained both by the librarian's predicament as well as the sad look in the child prodigy's eyes. “He needs blood,” he finally replied as he gazed grimly at her. “And more than Moka usually takes.” He then winced to himself, recalling the numerous times his close friend fed off him.

The small witch inhaled sharply, as her eyes widened in realization. “You mean, he's a vampire?”

“Yes, and that maniac tried to kill us all, no way I'm letting him get away with this!” He manifested the crimson blades of his Unholy Crucifix, and brought the long blade to the palm of his hand.

“Are you sure about this,” the daiyoukai asked, which startled the enigmatic youth and got his attention. “Not that I'm being ungrateful or anything, but you just met me today. And I'm sure you know, I am a servant of Lord Dracula. Are you sure you wish to grant me this boon? How do you know I shan't turn against you once I have healed?”

“Hey!” Yukari protested. “Don't be like that! If you were gonna turn on us you wouldn't have even mentioned it, we weren't born yesterday you know, desu!”

Souma glanced at his classmate, and found himself somewhat unconvinced as he considered what the librarian had spoken. He knew he was definitely in enemy territory, and that the wounded elder could've qualified as an enemy. And yet all the vampire had done against him was ask some troubling questions and make some very disturbing suggestions, the foremost being Arikado was setting him up. As he considered it further, he felt Arikado was more likely to betray him than the librarian, yet still the fact remained that the daiyoukai admitted that he served the lord of the castle. And yet he also knew getting his hated history teacher to admit anything was more arduous than pulling teeth, he'd never met a more stubborn man in his entire life. He then glanced at the librarian, and remembered how he'd revealed that the only way to know the truth about them was to reach the Throne Room, and confront Arikado about his true intentions.

“I'm sure,” the Japanese teenager replied with a resolved look. “I hate bullies, and that nutcase and Arikado are the biggest ones I've ever met. They're not gonna get away with this.”

“Souma-san,” the small witch replied with an awed look, touched by his declaration.

The elder demon hummed to himself, and bowed his head in acknowledgment. “Very well,” he replied in a weak yet composed voice. “Here,” he continued as he reached into his robe. A moment later, his shaking and bloodied hand produced an expertly-carved silver goblet, “place it in this.”

Kurusu Souma looked at the ancient-looking cup, and hummed to himself. “ _How thoughtful, if only Moka could take after this guy, she needs to stop drinking from the-_ ” The teenager then cried out in revulsion, sickened that he'd equated sucking blood as common drinking, especially since it was his blood that kept getting sucked.

“Souma-san,” Yukari asked with a confused look.

“I'll be fine,” the white-haired youth replied defensively, “really.” He then slit the palm of his hand, and tightly clenched his fist over the goblet, which wrung out several drops of blood which fell into the offered cup. After around fifteen seconds, he saw he'd sufficiently filled the librarian's chalice, and released his fist. “Whoa!” he declared as he stumbled, light-headed from the loss of blood.

“Souma-san!” the small witch cried out.

“I-I'll be fine!” the Japanese teenager replied as soon as he'd regained his balance, “really.”

The enigmatic youth looked warily at his classmate, who seemed a bit unconvinced by his reassuring words. He then to the elder demon, who nodded his head in acknowledgment. “I thank you, Kurusu-san. This... is most gracious of you.”

“No problem,” Souma replied with a confident smile, proud to have undone some of the damage done by the maniac who nearly killed him.

The librarian brought the goblet to his lips, and leaned his head back as he took a long sip of the offered blood. Suddenly, his eyes glowed bright red, and a long howl escaped his lips, which frightened both academy students. “Aceasta este incredibila!” he declared as he thrust his arms out to the sides, and his body began to glow with a bright sanguine aura. “Master De sângele lui este cu adevărat fără egal!”

“What's going on?!” a frightened Yukari asked, as she shielded herself from the immense force that the daiyoukai's aura generated.

“I wish I knew!” Souma called out, as he also braced himself. “Darn it, I can't understand him now! Did Barlowe's spell wear off already?”

“Maybe it only worked on him!” the small witch offered in explanation.

“Guh, that's all we need!” the white-haired youth grumbled in annoyance.

“Tânărul stăpân,” the enthralled vampire called out to the ceiling, “de ce nu ai denunta prezentul? Aceasta este moştenirea dumneavoastră, dumneavoastră superiori! Fi mândru de ceea ce maestrul a acordat!”

A couple of moments later, the phenomenon subsided, and the elder demon hunched over and held his chest, as a long breath escaped him. Souma gazed at him strangely, as he expected the librarian to be gasping for air at that moment. Then he remembered what he learned in history class, how vampires were undead creatures and thus didn't need to breathe, or eat, or relieve themselves. “ _Wait a minute,_ ” he thought to himself, “ _that can't be right. Moka still breathes, and she can eat solid foods as well. Hrm, does that only apply to western vampires? I wonder._ ”

“Ah, much better,” the librarian spoke in more familiar Japanese, as he gave the teenagers a somewhat ashamed look. “Please forgive my outburst, I guess... I was a bit overwhelmed.”

“That's quite alright!” Yukari immediately replied with a sheepish smile. “His blood has that affect on Moka-san too. She looks like she's having an orgasm after she drinks his blood, desu.”

“Hey!” Souma snapped at her. “You shouldn't be using words like that!”

“Why, it's true! It's not like she hides it or anything, maybe she's not as innocent as she lets on desu!”

“D-d-don't you start about Moka!” the white-haired youth replied defensively as he pointed a shaking finger at his classmate. “Moka is the nicest, cutest girl you could ever know. There is nothing evil about her, she would never ever **_EVER_** betray me to Dracula!” he all but screamed, incensed at the very concept.

“Whoa, Souma-san,” Yukari began with a wary look, taken aback by her classmate's outburst. “What's gotten into _you,_ desu?”

“Kurusu-san,” the daiyoukai spoke up, which got the teenager's attention, “why do you fear that? If she is as benevolent and loyal as you claim, _and_ has frequently partaken of your blood, what makes you think she would betray you?”

“Because this is Dracula!” the incensed youth rebutted. “He's the source of all evil! He poisons people's minds and turns them against their families for his own amusement! Who knows what he'd do to Moka if he got a hold of her!”

“If I may ask, is this what Arikado told you?”

“How do you know Arikado-sensei,” Yukari asked with a startled look.

“If it's the same man I'm thinking of, then neither of you should believe everything he says. I fear he has grown quite... jaded over time.”

“Over time? How old is Ari-” The small witch stopped herself, as she realized what she had spoken. “Oh, forgive me, Jii-san,” she spoke penitently as she bowed her head, “I meant no offense.”

“It's quite alright,” the librarian replied with a reassuring smile, “just be very careful. As I said before, he is not who he claims to be.”

The child prodigy made a nervous sound, very concerned about what she'd heard. “Hai,” she finally replied.

“As for your friend, Cruz-san,” the daiyoukai continued as he turned towards Souma, “if she is a true friend who values you deeply, then she will surely not betray you. Indeed, I think you'll be... quite impressed by how loyal she is to you.”

The Japanese teenager gave him a peculiar look, unsure about whether he should've believed the elder demon. Though he could tell the librarian was trying to reassure him, the thought of Dracula finding his close friend still unnerved him. “No matter,” he finally spoke, “I'm going to save her, no matter who gets in my way.”

The bearded man hummed uncertainly, but said nothing else. “As you wish.”

Souma said nothing in response, and noted how healthy the librarian appeared. If not for his bloodied and somewhat torn robe, the Japanese teenager would never guess he'd been mauled by a madman but minutes ago. “ _My blood healed him_ that _much,_ ” he asked himself mentally, startled by the results he'd witnessed. “ _What... the heck... am I?_ ”

“Now,” the daiyoukai spoke up, which broke the teenager out of his train of thought, “before you depart, there are two matters that need to be addressed.”

“Two matters,” Souma asked with a confused look, “what are they Jii-san?”

“The first,” the elder demon began, as he motioned behind him towards his desk, “is this book.”

Souma looked towards his desk, and his gray eyes went wide as he saw an ancient tome upon it, written in a strange language he didn't recognize. The small witch came up beside him, and her violet eyes also went wide. “Hey! That's the Book of Glyphs!”

“Yes,” the librarian spoke up, a more stern expression on his face, “I briefly perused the tome, and I found, there were three pages missing.”

The Japanese teenager gulped nervously, chagrined by the foreboding look on the vampire's face. He immediately turned to his classmate, frightened by the implications. “Yukari-chan, you didn't-”

“H-h-hey, I didn't rip out any pages!” the child prodigy replied defensively, trembling under the librarian's intense gaze. “Honest! Barlowe-sensei stopped me before I read too much!”

The elder demon looked unconvinced, and stretched out both hands. Once he did a dark violet aura surrounded the small witch, who looked quite frightened as the dark magic washed over her. “S-Souma-san!” she cried out.

“Hey! Stop that!” the white-haired youth called out, but as he rushed towards the vampire, he found himself stopped by an unseen barrier, one he hadn't known had even been erected. “I said stop!” he called out as he slammed his hands against the invisible obstruction.

After a few moments, the elder demon relaxed his hands, and the strange magic dissipated. “Hrm, I see,” he spoke with a more somber gaze, “I guess I was mistaken.”

“Yukari-chan!” Souma called out as he ran to her side. Once he did, he saw she was quite shaken from the ordeal, but visibly unharmed. A seething exhale escaped him as he glared at the librarian. “What did you do to her?!”

“My apologies, Kurusu-san,” the daiyoukai spoke in a penitent voice, “but I had to make sure they were not on her person.” A regretful hum escaped him as he looked aside, clearly ashamed of his actions. “But you're right, I should've known better, a mere child couldn't have possibly broken the seal on those pages.”

“What did those pages contain,” the Japanese teenager demanded of the elder demon.

“They contained the most powerful and destructive spell in that book, one even the author never wanted unleashed again. Hence why those particular pages were sealed, so no one could obtain it,” he concluded as he gave a pointed stare at Yukari, who winced under his gaze.

Souma grimaced in response, still angry at the librarian but startled at the thought of a spell that even Dracula's minions feared. It definitely contradicted what Arikado had always relayed, how vampires couldn't resist the temptation to obtain more power, even if they destroyed themselves in the process. The Japanese teenager felt very relieved that the daiyoukai before him was more level-headed than what he'd been taught about vampires.

“Alright,” the white-haired youth conceded, “that's fine. I just get really peeved when anyone messes with my friends.”

“That is understandable, I meant not to offend thee. But be on guard, whomever possesses that spell has untold power, and would be a danger to themselves and everyone around them. Twould be disastrous if _he_ obtained it.”

“Guh!” Souma replied with an aghast look, horrified at the thought of the madman who'd assailed him in possession of the spell. He was also concerned about it falling into Arikado's possession, though he wasn't sure if he would employ it, the thought of the government agent with more power disturbed him to no end.

“ _He,_ ” the small witch asked with a bewildered look, “who's _he,_ desu?”

“Y-you don't need to worry,” the enigmatic youth promptly spoke up as he turned to his classmate.

“But Souma-san-”

“I said not to worry!” the troubled youth retorted, more forcefully than he intended. “I'll get you out of the castle, then no one will threaten you anymore!”

“Really,” Yukari asked with a dubious look, “what are you so afraid of?”

“I-I'm not afraid of anything!” the Japanese teenager replied defensively. “Now stop talking back to me!” he snapped as he pointed his finger in her face. “I'm the adult here, I'm calling the shots!”

“You, an adult,” the small witch asked with an amused smirk, “who do you think you're fooling? You're in the same grade I am, you barely passed last semester, and you clearly don't know how to treat a lady. You're at least a couple hundred years too young to be calling yourself an adult, desu,” she concluded with a smug smile as she folded her arms and raised her chin upwards.

“Why you!” the white-haired youth snapped at her, as his fists shook by his sides.

“Ahem,” the librarian's voice spoke up, “with all due respect, this is really not the time for such... discussions.”

Souma laughed nervously as he turned towards him, and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, right, I knew that. Honestly.”

“Yeah,” Yukari added with a sheepish smile, as a sweatdrop ran down the side of her face, “sorry Jii-san, I... forgot we were in a library. Sorry, desu.”

The ancient demon made no verbal response, yet Kurusu Souma surmised he was anything but pleased. “That is... alright,” the bearded demon finally replied, “but remember, there are far greater concerns at hand. You should focus on that.”

“Right, of course, I knew that,” the Japanese teenager replied with an embarrassed smile, as he absently scratched his cheek. He looked to the daiyoukai for a few moments, and then remembered what he'd spoken earlier. “Oh yeah!” he spoke in realization. “Now, what was the second matter?”

“The second matter,” the vampire replied, and then motioned towards the rear of the room, “is right there.”

Souma turned in the specified direction, and saw a familiar figure in military attire, trapped inside a large light brown crystal. “Oh man,” he spoke worriedly to himself, “it's that guy.”

“You know him,” the elder asked.

“Not really, he was like this when I first saw him in the archives. Heh, he's lucky that maniac didn't get him, there's no way he could've fought back.”

“Oh no,” Yukari spoke sadly as she regarded the captured soldier. “That's the guy I-” She stopped in mid-sentence, and groaned as she bowed her head in shame.

“Yeah,” Souma replied with a sheepish grin, as he absently scratched his cheek, “you think you could let him outta there?”

“Umm... I,” the small witch replied tentatively, a pained look on her young features, “I don't know how.”

The white-haired youth groaned wearily in response, as it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He then watched as the librarian inspected the imprisoned soldier, and hummed to himself as he held his chin. “Would you like some help on this,” he asked of the academy students.

“Hai!” Yukari immediately replied. “If you know a counterspell, that would help out a lot, desu.”

The ancient demon nodded with a wise smile. “Just a moment,” he spoke up, and then headed towards the back of his office. After a few seconds, he pulled out an old tome from one of the bookshelves. “Here we go.” The librarian opened up the book, and brought it to the young witch. “Here, if you master this, you should be able to dissolve that spell. Just don't attempt any spells beyond your ability to control.”

Yukari pouted in response. “You sound just like Barlowe-sensei.” She then took the book without a word, and began perusing the opened pages, humming to herself as she read.

“Hold on,” Souma said to himself, “isn't that written in Romanian? How can she possibly read that?” It was then that he remembered all the books he'd perused on his way to the Chamber of Wisdom. “Wait a minute, how did _I_ read those?”

“ _Wouldn't you like to know,_ ” his darker persona responded, and chuckled in dark amusement.

The Japanese teenager growled at his alter ego, annoyed at his comments. He then shook his head, then watched as his classmate continued her intense reading. “Hmm, okay, I think I got this now,” she said certainly to herself. She then concentrated her youki, and reared back with her small scepter. “ ** _RESOLVO!_** ” she chanted and aimed her wand at the captured man. The crystal glowed brightly, and after a few moments, dissolved into thousand of glowing particles which then dissipated.

“ ** _WAOH!_** ” the bald man declared as he stumbled forth, finally free of his imprisonment. The academy students cried out in unison, and clung to one another. They watched as the newcomer shook his head, and then straightened himself up. “[Oh man, I'm finally outta there!]” the man declared in a strange western dialect. “[Man, that was definitely not cool! So help me if I find that little witch I'm gonna give 'er what for an' then some! Trappin' me in that thing like I'm some sorta science project, she gotta lot o' nerve!]” he declared as he shook his gloved fist in the air.

Souma stared blankly at the man, taken aback by his bizarre speech. He was so stunned he almost didn't notice Yukari hiding behind him. “What the heck did he just say?”

“Hrm, I think it's supposed to be English,” the librarian offered in response, “though it seems to be a strange... derivative of the language.”

The enigmatic youth gave him a wary stare. “ _That's_ supposed to be English, man he speaks it even worse than I do.”

“[Hey man,]” the soldier spoke up, “[what's with the weird secret language here? What's wrong, don't like taklin' to muggles or somethin'?]”

“[Muggles,]” the daiyoukai asked with a peculiar look.

“[Yeah, you know what muggles are, people that can't use magic so you guys keep 'em in the dark about the whole thing. C'mon Dumbledore, you're the head of Hogswarts man, you should know that better than anyone!]”

“[I beg your pardon!]” the bearded demon retorted, an insulted look on his wizened features. “[Dumbledore?! Where did you learn your manners?]”

“[Uh... sorry?]”

Souma looked between the two, bewilderment upon his pale face. “What the heck are they saying,” he asked over his shoulder towards his classmate.

“Um, I think he's confusing Jii-san for Dumbledore of the Harry Potter books Mama-san read when she was in high school. Sounds like he think this is Hogswarts Academy for Magic, desu.”

The enigmatic youth groaned in chagin as he bowed his head, which caused his white bangs to fall into his eyes. “He thinks he's in a storybook,” he asked himself, and groaned once more.

“[Anyway,]” the librarian spoke up, which got everyone's attention, “[perhaps you should thank those people for finding you. Had they not, who knows when you would've been freed from the archives.]”

“[Oh, yeah, right,]” the soldier replied with an embarrassed smile, then turned to the two students. “[Hey there son, name's Hammer,]” he began as he jerked his thumb towards himself. “[Thanks fo' getting me outta there, man that was embarrassin', hope the boys back home don't find out or I'll nevah hear the end of it.]”

“Uh,” Souma replied with a blank look, bewildered by the westerner's unusual dialect.

“[What's wrong, son, catchin' flies or somethin'? Man, you need to get some sun, you look like death warmed over or somethin']”

The white-haired youth was still at a loss, and then heard his alter ego chuckling within his mind. “ _What's so funny?!_ ” he demanded of his darker persona.

“ _If you only knew._ ”

“[Hey, who's that behind ya,]” Hammer asked with a suspicious look, as he repeatedly glanced around both sides of the Japanese teenager, who winced as he feared the soldier had seen his classmate. The westerner looked around his left, faked to the right and then turned back left. “[There ya are!]” he snapped as he grabbed the witch's wrist and pulled her towards him, which elicited a pained cry on her part. “[Whadya think you were doin' back there, what were ya plannin' t' put me on display or somethin', that was **so** not funny!]”

“Ow! Lemme go!” the child prodigy protested as she vainly tried to pull her wrist away.

"[Hey back off, Ossan!]" Souma snapped as he moved in and pushed against the soldier's barrel chest, which prompted him to release his temporary hostage.

“[Ossan?! That sounded like an insult! What, you tryin' to pick a fight or somethin', get ovuh yaself man ya ain't gonna last.]”

“Why you!” the Japanese teenager shot back as he drew his Unholy Crucifix, tired of the man's incomprehensible dialect.

“ ** _MATTE!_** ” Yukari cried out as she got in between the two males. “Matte, Soma-san!” she spoke to her classmate. “You're not seriously going to use that on a-” She quickly stopped herself, her face looking quite troubled. “A... person, are you?”

The white-haired youth groaned, and then looked to his drawn weapon. Though he hadn't yet manifested the crimson blades, he knew he was indeed planning on using his weapon on Hammer, an ordinary human. “ **GUH!** ” he exclaimed as he dropped the cross on the floor, his hand still shaking from the concept.

“[Guh, indeed!]” the westerner replied, just as shocked as Souma. “[Where the heck you find that thing, it looks creepy man.]”

The small witch groaned with a sad expression, and turned to the towering man with a penitent bow of her head. “[I'm very sorry, Hammer-san,]” she began in her best English, “[I didn't mean to... do that to you, please forgive me.]”

The white-haired youth waited anxiously, keeping his eye on the soldier. Though he saw his gaze was stern and intimidating, he made no threatening moves towards Yukari, yet he was uncertain of how he'd take the knowledge that magic existed, not to mention that he was actually in a vampire castle.

“[Fine,]” the westerner spoke with a hard look, “[but you try nothin' like that again, or I'm takin' that thing away, got it?]”

The small witch hummed in concession, and kept her head bowed.

“[Enough you two,]” Souma called out in his best English, as he leaned over and reclaimed his cross. “[Follow me.]”

“[Okay, lead the- **_WAAAHHHH!]_** ” Hammer exclaimed as he saw the devilish-looking door at the end of the chamber. “[What the heck is that?!]” he asked, quite taken aback by the intimidating obstacle.

“[The exit of course,]” the librarian spoke academically.

The westerner warily exchanged glances at him and the door. He finally then turned his gaze to Souma, quite unnerved by the experience. “[I'm not in Hogswarts, am I?]”

Both students ruefully shook their heads.

The dusky man groaned wearily, and rubbed the side of his head. “[I was afraid you'd say that.]”

  
*-*-*-*  


Souma led the way out of the Librarian's office, and headed down the short corridor. Hammer was a bit unnerved when the door slammed shut, and immediately glanced behind him. He then groaned, and wearily shook his head. “[I'm gonna be so glad to get outta here.]”

“[I bet,]” Yukari replied with a wry smile. “You know the way out,” he spoke to her classmate in their native language, “right Souma-san?”

The enigmatic youth gravely nodded his head, and pointed his sealed cross towards the door ahead. “[This way,]” he spoke in blunt English, so Hammer could understand him as well.

The motley crew made their way out of the corridor and turned right, past the door on the left side. Souma opened the door at the far end, and looked through the opening to make sure the coast was clear. “[Follow me,]” he shot over his shoulder, and his companions rejoined him.

The group found themselves in a very long corridor, which stretched right to left. The hall was lined with archways, each around five meters apart, with hanging lamps upon each one. Ahead of them was a row of windows, and Yukari and Hammer immediately went towards them. Both looked horrified at the gruesome sight they beheld. “[No way,]” the soldier replied with a startled expression, “[what is this? What... what happened to the sky?]”

“Oh my word,” the small witch added, equally startled by the fractured sky outside the castle. “Did... did Rubi-san do this?”

Souma let a grave sigh escape him, and ruefully shook his head. “[Don't worry,]” he said to them, trying to reassure them so they wouldn't risk falling into despair, “[follow me.]”

The white-haired youth led the way down towards the far end of the hall. But just as they reached the first archway, a group of four black clouds appeared before them, and from them four Ectoplams materialized. “Whoa!” Hammer declared as he leaned back, shocked at the enemies before them,

“ _WAH!_ ” Yukari cried out, as she bunched her shoulders together and brought her hands close to her face.

“[I got this!]” the white-haired youth called out as he raised his arm out to the side to ward them off. He then channeled his dark power into his cross, and four crimson blades emerged. He grasped his sword with both hands, and channeled more power into his weapon. “ ** _SILENT CRESCENT!_** ” he shouted, and his blade transformed into a jade katana.

“[Holy smokes!]” the soldier exclaimed behind him.

“Whoa!” the small witch added in amazement.

Souma then concentrated his dark power, which made his blade crackle menacingly as he reared it back. “Eat **_THIS!_** ” he shouted, as he swung his blade and unleashed a slew of emerald crescent blades. The assault cut through the Ectoplasms, and they shrieked in agony as they burned away. “Ha! That'll teach ya!” the enigmatic youth shot back, proud of his decisive victory.

“[What the heck,]” Hammer asked, baffled by what he'd seen.

“Whoa,” Yukari spoke in an awed voice, “you've gotten stronger, Souma-san.”

“You think,” the white-haired youth replied with a cocky smirk, as he buffed the lapels of his coat. “Anyway, we need to keep moving, there's plenty more where they came from.”

“[Say what,]” the westerner asked with a confused look.

“[Follow me,]” Souma said in the man's more familiar tongue.

The group continued down the hall, which was illuminated by both the hanging lamps and the fractured sky outside, which made the area look even more surreal. Souma knew his companions had never seen the unnatural phenomenon, so he wasn't surprised at their reactions. As they made it halfway down the hall, another group of Ectoplasms materialized before them. “You won't stop me,” the white-haired youth spoke with a cold look, as he reared back with his Silent Crescent. “Back to Hell!” he shouted as he unleashed another barrage of emerald crescent blades, which ripped through the apparitions and banished them from the mortal plane.

“[Whoa, nice shot,]” Hammer remarked with an awed look.

“[Thanks,]” the Japanese teenager replied with a smile as he looked back to him, and raised his thumb for emphasis. As he looked ahead, he saw two floating vials of strange orange liquid, which he guessed were left behind when the ghosts were destroyed. “Cool,” he remarked happily, as he claimed them and placed them in his pouch.

“What are those,” Yukari asked with a curious glance.

“Anti-ghost medicine,” Souma offered in explanation, “I think. Anyway, we need to keep going.”

“Hai!”

The group continued down the hallway, careful to avoid the hanging lamps. Though as they reached the last archway, another group of six Ectoplasms appeared before them. “Huh, these guys never learn,” the white-haired youth spoke wearily, and charged up his Silent Crescent. “Get lost!” he snapped as he unleashed another barrage of crescent blades, which rent most of the ghostly horde asunder. Unfortunately, a single spectral enemy survived, and rushed towards Souma. “Shoot!” he declared as he dove out of the way. No sooner than he landed on the floor that he heard his friends' cries from behind. The white-haired youth immediately pushed himself to his feet, and saw the soldier favoring his shoulder, while the small witch looked worriedly at him, then the ghost that was headed back towards him. “Why you!” the incensed youth snapped as he rushed past his comrades.

“Souma-san!” Yukari cried out to him, but the angry teenager kept going.

“Eat this!” the white-haired youth shouted as he nailed the approaching ghost with a final strike, and it shrieked as it was sent back from whence it came.

Once the last enemy had been defeated, Souma returned to his friends, worried over their well-being. “Yukari-chan, Hammer-san, are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” the small witch replied with a small pout. “You didn't need to do that, I could've taken that last one.”

“No! I'm not letting you or anyone else get hurt! _I'm_ the man here,” he insisted as he stuck his thumb into his chest, “ _I_ do the fighting! You just need to stay out of my way!” he concluded as he pointed his finger in his classmate's face. “Got it?!”

The next thing he felt was a familiar washing basin crashing atop his head, followed by his classmate's laughter. “No, but I think _you_ just did!” she chirped, and kept laughing.

Souma growled at his fellow student, aggravated by her grand impudence. He then turned to the imposing soldier, who wore a disgusted expression. “[Hammer-san!]” he called out worriedly as he ran to the westerner's side. “[Hammer-san, are you alright?]”

The bald man made a sickened sound as he rubbed his shoulder. “[He slimed me!]”

The enigmatic youth found himself bewildered at his comrade's declaration. “[Slimed?!]” He then turned to his classmate. “Yukari-chan,” he began in his native language, “is that even a word?”

“Um, I'm pretty sure that's not proper English. I think Excellent-sensei would have a fit listening to Hammer-san.”

“No doubt.”

“[Ah forget it,]” the soldier spoke up as he dismissively waved his hand, “[it was before your time. Anyway, I'm good. Gonna take more than some spook to take me down,]” he concluded with a cocky smile, and stuck his thumb into his chest for emphasis.

“[Okay,]” the enigmatic youth spoke with a rather dubious expression, “[if you're sure.]” He then turned away, and ruefully bowed his head. “ _Westerners._ ”

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma led the way out of the hall, and into the small square room beyond.

“[Whoa!]” Hammer immediately spoke up, “[what is that thing? Sure is freakin' ugly.]”

“[Um, I”m not entirely sure,]” Yukari tentatively replied. “Souma-san,” she asked in her native language, “have you seen anything like this before?”

The white-haired youth winced, as he knew they were talking about the twisted statue in the middle of the room. “Don't worry about it,” he replied in offhand manner.

“Are you sure?”

“It'll be fine,” he spoke curtly, which earned him an annoyed pout on the witch's part. “[You too, Hammer-san,]” he continued in his best English, “[ _don't_ touch that statue.]”

“[Heh, you don't need to tell me twice, if I wanted to see some two-faced person I'd watch an old Batman movie. Heh, those were the good ol' days.]”

Souma groaned in response, as he was quite certain he didn't want to know what the foreigner was talking about. “[Let's go.]”

The troubled youth made his way into the study beyond, and grimaced as he saw a pair of Magic Books before him. “[Get back!]” he shot over his shoulder.

“[Whoa, what's goin' on in here?!]” the solder called out from behind the doorway.

“[Stay there, you'll be safe!]”

“What about you, Souma-san,” the witch asked worriedly.

“I'll be fine, I can handle these small fry!” He immediately manifested his crimson blade, and targeted the closest tome. He called upon his Axe Armor soul, and channeled his energy into it. The white-haired youth then unleashed a flaming axe that cut through the Magic Book and slowly consumed it with fire. He then turned to the final book, leaped into the air with a rising slash, then came down with one final strike that all but cleaved the evil tome. Unfortunately, the book began flipping its pages wildly. “Uh oh,” Souma uttered, and immediately raced down the corner of the room, and landed on the floor. No sooner than he did that the Magic Book exploded behind him, though fortunately he was out of harm's way.

The Japanese teenager groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He looked behind him, and saw shreds of paper and binding behind him. Suddenly, the rear door burst open, and his comrades raced into the room and came to his side. “[Yo man what happened?!]” the soldier asked with an alarmed expression. “[Sounded like a grenade went off or somethin'!]”

“Souma-san!” the young witch cried out. “Souma-san, are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” the white-haired youth replied in an offhand manner, “that was nothing.”

“Nothing,” Yukari demanded with a cross look, “didn't sound like _nothing_ to me.”

“Look! I'm fine!” Souma spoke heatedly. “So don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you, alright?” A chagrined exhale escaped him, as he realized what he'd just said. “Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Just hang in a little longer, I'll get us out of here.”

The child prodigy hummed in disappointment, and her face looked somewhat unconvinced. “Alright, Souma-san,” she replied in a resigned tone, “just don't try so hard, alright?”

“I'll be fine, nothing is going to stop me. Now let's go.”

Yukari groaned aloud, but said nothing further.

The white-haired youth led the way out of the study, and into the main entrance. “Alright,” he said with an approving smile, “once we're through that door over there we'll be out of the library. Let's go!” he concluded as he began to head down the walkway. He was halfway towards the exit when four black clouds appeared before him, and from them emerged a quartet of winged skeletal beasts, all armed with spears. “[Get back!]” he shouted over his shoulder, then turned back to his enemies. “You won't stop me!” he snapped at them, as he charged his dark power into his emerald blade. “Eat **_THIS!_** ” he shouted as he unleashed a huge wave of jade crescent blades that cut the skeletal enemies to pieces, leaving sheared bones and broken spears on the floor.

“ **[YOW!]** ” Hammer's shocked voice came from behind, clearly startled by the mighty power of Kurusu Souma.

A long groan escaped the weary youth, who didn't feel very mighty at that moment, as he leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. “Man, this is a lot of work,” he remarked, then reached into his pouch. He pulled out another Tonic, and quickly imbibed it. “Ah,” he spoke in elation as he felt some of his power restored, “much better.”

“Ooh,” Yukari's impressed voice spoke from behind, “a magic potion?”

The enigmatic youth laughed to himself, and absently scratched his cheek. “I guess,” he replied as he gave her a sheepish smile. “Anyway, let's get outta here.”

Souma led the way towards the door, and grabbed the ancient-looking handle. He looked back to his comrades, as he pushed the door open. “[Okay, right this **_WAAAAAAHHHHH!]_** ” he exclaimed as he stepped out into nothing, instantly hanging to the door handle for dear life.

“ ** _SOUMA-SAN!_** ” the small witch cried out.

“ ** _[HOLD ON, MAN!]_** ” the American shouted from behind the open doorway.

The white-haired youth groaned fearfully, his legs kicking helplessly in the air as he beheld a long drop below him. Not to mention a fierce cold wind assailed him, threatening to blow him off at any moment. He looked across the chasm to see the elevator he'd taken to reach the library, and grimaced at how far it was out of his reach.  
At that moment, he felt a viselike grip on his wrist, which began to pull him away from his predicament. He looked back, and saw Hammer had grasped him, an intense look on his dusky features. The teenager then saw Hammer pulling him in, interchanging his grip like Souma's arm was a tugrope. Once he was back inside, he grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut.

“Souma-san!” the small witch cried out as she ran to his side. “Souma-san, are you alright?”

The white-haired youth shook his head, breathing nervously from between clenched teeth.

“[Yo man,]” the bald man began, “[what the heck were you thinking, son? You sure you know where you're goin'?]”

Souma growled in frustration, and furiously shook his head. “Where'd the freakin' corridor go?!” he finally declared with an incensed look.

“The what,” Yukari asked in mild bewilderment.

“There was _supposed_ to be a corridor beyond that door!” the exasperated youth retorted as he pointed behind him. “That's how I got here! So _where_ did it go?!”

The child prodigy hummed to herself, her face indicating she was pondering the situation. She then headed towards the door, opened it and peeked her head outside. “Whoa!” she cried out, tightly holding her hat into her head with her free hand.

“Yukari-chan!” the white-haired youth called out worriedly.

“I'm alright, Souma-san!”

The wary teenager watched nervously as his classmate looked about the area outside, and noticed her gaze stopped somewhere below her vantage point. “Ah, there it is!” she replied happily.

“There is what,” Souma asked with a perplexed look.

“The corridor! It's down there, desu!”

The startled youth jerked his head back in surprise, shocked by what he'd just heard. He warily headed over to the open doorway and peered down. Once he did, he saw a long covered walkway on the ground level, connecting the Library with the central part of the castle. “What the hell?!” he exclaimed incredulously, as he saw the walkway was also intact, which meant it didn't crash onto the ground. “H-how the heck did it get down there?”

“It moved.”

“Moved?!” the enigmatic teenager shot back, finding his classmate's explanation inconceivable. “Corridors aren't supposed to move!”

“You forget, Souma-san,” Yukari called out over the wind, “this castle is a creature of Chaos, it can take on many forms, it can even change its form to confound intruders!”

“Baloney!” the white-haired youth retorted. “This thing isn't alive, it's just a bunch of stones stacked on one another! It **CAN'T** change forms!”

“I think that corridor says otherwise, desu.”

Souma growled in aggravation, and glared at the hallway down below. He then led his classmate back into the library, slamming the door behind him. “Stupid castle,” he muttered to himself.

“[Yo man, what's eatin' you all of a sudden,]” the westerner asked, “[you should be lucky you didn't fall to ya death just now. What, ya get lost or somethin'?]”

The Japanese teenager gave him a baffled look, then turned to his classmate. “What the hell did he just say?!” he demanded in annoyance.

“Um, he's wondering if you got lost. You did nearly fall to your death, after all desu.”

The aggravated youth growled in response, more annoyed at being reminded of his snafu. “I did not need to hear that.”

Yukari gave him a sour look, then turned to the imposing man nearby. “[Hammer-san, do you have an English-Japanese dictionary? It might help here, desu.]”

“[Eh, sorry,]” the soldier replied with a sheepish smile as he shrugged his shoulders, “[musta lost it at the airport or somethin', things like this always happen at airports with me. Thankfully I had a friend back home who spoke Japanese so I could follow some o' what people are sayin'. But I ain't fluent by any means, wasn't plannin' t' stay long, just do what I had t' do an' go home. At that least was the plan, now I ain't so sure.]”

Yukari groaned to herself and lowered her gaze, which caused the wide brim of her hat to cover her eyes. “[Why am I not surprised.]”

Souma turned away, making a rueful face at the discourse between his classmate and the dark-skinned man. “ _Westerners,_ ” he thought to himself. The white-haired youth looked about the area, trying to regain his composure. As he did, he inhaled sharply as he noticed the way they'd come had seemingly vanished, leaving a solid wall behind. Moreover, the walkway had also changed, stopping just near the supposed exit to the library. “What the, where'd the door go?!” He then turned back to the exit, and saw the doorway had also vanished. “Where'd that door go?! Darn it, where are we supposed to go now?!”

“This way!” the child prodigy called out.

The enigmatic youth turned towards her, and saw her pointing towards the right side of the huge room. His gray eyes went wide, as he saw the walkway now ran to the right side, turned left and went forward to the door in the righthand corner. “Oh what the hell?! It did **NOT** go that way before!” He then looked over the railing, and saw no means to the floor below. “And where'd the stairs go?! This is not funny!”

“I told you, Souma-san! This castle is alive, you shouldn't trust your memory, desu.”

The incensed teenager growled aloud, even more aggravated by the recent turn of events. “Screw this,” he uttered with a snarl, and then stormed down the new path, headed towards the door.

“Hey wait up!” Yukari called out from behind.

Souma was still incensed at the nonsensical castle, and flung the door open before him. Though once he got inside, his eyes went wide as he saw four angry red-haired witches on the other side. “Muri intrusi!” one of the magical women snapped heatedly.

The alarmed youth immediately looked over his shoulder, and saw his companions headed towards him. “[Stay there!]” he snapped, and immediately slammed the door behind him.

“[Hey man, what's the deal?!”] the soldier's voice came from the other side.

“Souma-san! Let us in!” the child prodigy protested.

“No! Stay there!” the enigmatic youth snapped. “You'll be safer behind that door!”

The Japanese teenager manifested his crimson blade and glared at his enemies, just in time to see a pair of Magic Books hovering overhead. “Figures,” he muttered and called upon his dark power. “Burn away!” he shouted as he unleashed a huge fireball, which incinerated one of the evil tomes. The second tome sent down several crimson bolts, which empowered the four witches before Souma. “Oh come on, that is _so_ not fair!”

The witches were clearly not interested in conversation, as one approached him and reared back with her broom. Souma which ducked under the oncoming blow, and jabbed her in the gut with the pommel of his katana. He then planted his right hand onto the floor, and thrust his left foot hard into her stomach, which staggered her noticeably. The white-haired youth then straightened up, and reared back with his emerald blade. “Eat **_THIS!_** ” he shouted as he slashed across, unleashing a slew of emerald crescent blades. The lead witch immediately disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a purple cat raced towards him.

Souma saw the others were badly wounded, and the tome was quite tattered. It immediately switched to defense, and sent down spectral blue bolts of energy down onto the witches. “I don't think so!” the enigmatic youth snapped, and summoned his Winged Skeleton soul. He hurled a long spear towards the Magic Book, which was reduced to paper shreds and broken binding. “Now for you,” he spoke to the remaining witches, as they took to the air. “Have another!” he shouted as he unleashed another storm of blades, which cut down the airborne enemies, releasing two Magic Tonics and two more souls as a result. Those that hadn't lost their souls turned into cats and scampered away.

The white-haired youth exhaled wearily, glad that the battle was over. No sooner than it did that he heard the door behind him swing open. He looked back, and saw Hammer storm into the room, a previously unseen handgun drawn and expertly held, aimed at various parts of the room. Behind him was a nervous Yukari, her trusty wand at the ready as she warily looked about the area. After several long seconds, the soldier sighed wearily and lowered his weapon. “[Aw man, what'd ya do that for,]” the westerner asked with a disappointed look. “[What if ya got in ovah ya head back there, what then man?]”

“Huh,” the enigmatic teenager asked in bewilderment.

“He's right, Souma-san!” the child prodigy asserted. “You can't fight every battle alone, stop treating me like I'm a child, desu!”

The academy freshman groaned out loud, and his hands shook in annoyance. “Listen to me! I told you this is **my** fight! **_I_** need to end this! [You hear me,]” he added in English so Hammer could understand, “[ **MY** fight!]” he concluded, pointing to himself for emphasis.

“[Yo' crazy, man! Ya gonna get yaself killed at this rate! C'mon, stop trying t' play the big hero here, man, we ain't invalids ya know! This is what I was trained t' do, protect innocent lives whereva needed!]”

The white-haired youth growled in aggravation, giving his head a frustrated shake. “Why can't you people understand, these stupid monsters will **KILL** you if you stay here! You think this is a game?!” he shouted incredulously at his companions, baffled over why they couldn't understand the situation as he did.

“Souma-san,” Yukari replied, a hurt look on her young features.

“[Oh now you done it,]” the dark-skinned man replied with a cross look, “[you made that poor little girl cry. What's yo' problem, son? Where you getting' this crazy idea t' fight all these butt uglies yaself? I told ya, ya gonna get yaself killed at this rate, you gonna do that to ya friends from school here?]”

The Japanese teenager groaned in annoyance, tired of the American's obvious ignorance and lack of literacy. “Forget it.” Without another word, he went for the far door, flung it open and passed through.

“Souma-san!” Yukari called out from behind.

  
*-*-*-*  


Kurusu Souma stood alone in the hallway beyond, a deep scowl on his pale features. He retracted the blades of his Unholy Crucifix, and folded his arms under his chest. “What is wrong with them,” he asked himself. “I'm trying to keep them from getting hurt and this is the thanks I get?” The frustrated youth sighed painfully, looking helplessly at his hands. “Why, why can't they understand?”

“I am certain they are asking the same of you, Kurusu-san,” a sage voice spoke from nearby.

The Japanese teenager inhaled sharply as he turned to the side, and found himself beholding the familiar form of the Head Librarian, his trusty tome tucked under his arm as always. “Oh, Jii-san.”

“Tell me, Kurusu-san, why are you so obsessed in keeping them from harm?”

“Because I don't want them to get hurt!” Souma immediately shot back. “Why is that so hard to fathom?”

“Perhaps it is because you are acting like a fanatic in that sense. There is a fine line between being protective and being _over_ protective.”

“Aw come on!” the academy student retorted incredulously. “There's no such thing as being overprotective, you can never be too careful in a creepy joint like this!”

“That is not entirely true, Kurusu-san. And if you try too hard to keep from harm, are you not telling them that you do not believe in their abilities?”

The Japanese teenager groaned in response, having never considered the possibility that the daiyoukai mentioned. “But I can't let them get hurt!” he replied defensively.

The ancient vampire gravely shook his head in response. “You will never defeat your enemies if you fight them on their terms, Kurusu-san. And if you try fighting Arikado like this then you will _assuredly_ lose,” he spoke with a piercing gaze.

The frustrated youth exhaled through his nostrils and looked away, grinding his teeth together at the thought. “Then what am I supposed to do,” he asked with a desperate gesture of his arms. “How am I supposed to protect them then? I can't let them get hurt, I'd never forgive myself if that happened! They're all I got left!”

“You must know _when_ to protect them, and when to let _them_ protect you. Do you really believe you are alone in all this?”

Souma made an embarrassed sound, realizing he hadn't considered the notion.

“You would be amazed at who is counting on you, Kurusu-san. Though not everyone knows you, they will in time. And they would be most distraught, if you perished within these castle walls. Please keep that in mind, Kurusu-san, it may keep you from doing something you will regret, for a _very_ long time.”

The white-haired youth groaned at the thought, deeply troubled by what the Librarian suggested. It was then that he felt a strange sensation on his hands, like they were covered by a warm, sticky substance. He brought them towards his face, and gasped as he saw them covered in blood. A loud scream escaped him, horrified by the sight before him.

“ ** _SOUMA-SAN!_** ” a young girl's voice cried out.

“ ** _[HEY MAN, YA ALRIGHT?!]_** ” a gruff male voice called out.

The frightened youth looked back, and saw his companions had come to his side, worried looks on their faces. He then looked beside him, and saw the ancient vampire was no longer present, which didn't entirely surprise him. Souma then looked back to his hands, and saw they were no longer coated in vitae. The troubled teenager wiggled his fingers, and clenched his fists three times, feeling no trace of blood on his hands. “ _What the heck,_ ” he asked himself mentally, “ _did I imagine that?_ ”

“ _You had best take his advice,_ ” his darker self spoke up, “ _or else that_ will _become reality._ ”

The academy student grimaced at the thought, still shaken by what he'd beheld.

“Souma-san,” Yukari's voice asked in concern, tugging on his sleeve for his attention, “are you alright?”

The tormented teenager looked to his hands again, and still found them bare. A long exhale escaped him, and he turned to his classmate. “I'm sorry,” he spoke with a penitent look, “I didn't mean to be a jerk to you two, I just... I just don't want to lose anyone else. A lot of people died because of Shaft and Rubi, I... I didn't want to see them kill you too.”

“[Souma,]” the child prodigy spoke in English, “[we're not gonna die, not if we work together desu.]”

“[Yeah! What she said!]” Hammer added with a confident grin, raising his thumb for emphasis. “[So let's find the way outta this creepy joint, man the boys back home ain't gonna believe this, no sirree.]”

“ _I bet,_ ” the white-haired youth thought to himself, a sheepish smile on his pale features, not entirely understanding the man's somewhat difficult dialect.

“[Anyway,]” the westerner added, “[weren't we here b'fore? This hall looks kinda familiar.]”

The brunette hummed in response, and looked about the area. “[You're right, Hammer-san, we _were_ here before. How about we try... this way now,]” she suggested, pointing towards the east end of the hall.

“But Yukari-chan,” Souma protested, “there's nothing that way. And there's stairs over this way!” he asserted, pointing towards the west end of the hall.

“But I got a good feeling about this way. You should trust me, Souma-san, **I** am a genius!” she proclaimed, proudly smiling as she raised her chin.

The white-haired youth groaned to himself, shaking his head in resignation. “Whatever.”

Souma manifested the crimson blades of his sword, and slashed the burning braziers beside the doorway he'd just passed through. Once they released their magic, he absorbed it into his left hand. “Ah, that's better.”

“Wow! Just like in Arikado-sensei's teachings, desu!” Yukari spoke in amazement.

“[What the heck was that,]” Hammer asked with a concerned look.

“[Magic,]” Souma replied in English, “[I use it to defeat my enemies.]”

“[No! For real?!]” the American exclaimed in disbelief.

“[For real.]”

“[Holy guacamole,]” the soldier remarked with a shocked look. “[I thought that was some crazy circus stuff, to think it's the real deal.]”

“[It is,]” the enigmatic teenager replied plainly, which he saw made the dark-skinned man even more startled. Souma then headed for the door to his left, and smashed the braziers beside it, absorbing the magic they released.

“Hey, you're going the wrong way!” Yukari protested.

“Hold on,” the white-haired youth retorted with a motion of his hand. He then headed for the far left door, and smashed the braziers beside it. Once they collected the released magic, he headed back to the others. “There we go,” he spoke with a more confident smile, and headed for the far right door. He demolished both braziers with two quick slashes, and absorbed the magic he released. After that, he opened the door and led the way forward.

Souma found himself in a long corridor that started near his left, and stretched towards the right. As he looked towards the long end, he saw at least twice as many knight statues than were present when he was last in the hall, easily over twenty in number.

“This way!” the child prodigy piped up, heading down the far end.

“Yukari-chan, wait! It's dangerous down there!” Souma immediately pursued his classmate, catching up to her long before she reached the end of the hall. He looked intently at the supposed statues, but none of them made any threatening motions, nor did he feel any murderous intent. Though their increased numbers made him more than on edge. He looked back, and saw Hammer bringing up the rear, his gun drawn and pointing at the statues in both sides of the hall.

“[I don't like this,]” the soldier spoke with a stern gaze, “[this feels like a trap.]”

“[I know,]” the troubled youth replied in English. He then turned to his classmate, and saw she'd gone ahead, standing by the damaged part of the corridor on the far end. “Yukari-chan,” he asked in his native tongue, “what is it?”

“There's something behind this wall,” the child prodigy pointed out, motioning to the brick covered area beside her.

“[Hrm,]” the American mused, examining the suspicious section of the corridor, “[dang, wish I had some demos on me, I could clear this out quick. Either that or a sledgehammer.]”

“[Demos,]” the brunette asked with a peculiar look.

“[Yeah, short fo' demolition charges. Make quick work o' this thing here. No such luck though, was s'pposed t' be a recon mission.]”

“What is he saying,” a perplexed Souma asked of his classmate.

“Um, he wishes he had some... explosives, I think. Something to blow up this wall, desu.” 

“Blow up the-” It was then that the enigmatic youth realized he indeed had something for just the occasion, and groaned ruefully. “ _Should've thought of that earlier,_ ” he thought to himself, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head. “[I got this,]” he spoke in English, “[back up.]”

“[You do,]” Hammer asked, an eyebrow quizzically raised.

“[Trust me.]”

The soldier gazed warily at him for a moment. “[Alright, this I gotta see.]”

“Me too!” Yukari replied happily, and stepped back a good five meters.

Souma looked back, and saw his companions had gotten enough space from the wall. He backed up with them, summoned his Zombie Soldier soul, and lobbed three magical grenades towards the damaged wall. A few seconds later, a huge explosion erupted from the damaged part of the hall, the force of the blast assailing the three individuals, who shielded their faces in response.

Once the blast had subsided, Souma looked ahead and saw a hole in the wall, large enough to walk through with ease. “Alright, it worked!”

“Yay!” his classmate exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, the sound of clinking metal came from around them. Souma looked back, and saw all the knight statues had come to life, their halberds at the ready. “Shoot!” he exclaimed.

“Let's get outta here!” Yukari cried out, headed for the damaged wall.

“Hey wait up!” the Japanese teenager called out, following his classmate through the still-smoking hole in the corridor.

“[Yow!]” Hammer cried out as he brought up the rear.

The three oddly-gathered travelers found themselves in a small crude-looking room of sickly purple-colored brick walls and ceiling, five meters per side. At the far end was a short staircase, leading up to a small gray dais. The top of the stairs was flanked by two golden pedestals, with sickly green orbs upon them, held in what appeared to be claws. Carved into the far wall was a devilish-looking visage, complete with a fanged maw and several horns, adorning its head and the side of its face and chin. A huge frame was carved around the visage, which had a shimmering veil silhouetted over it. On each side of the huge carving were ghastly skeletal faces, framed by purple wings, and a bony hand grasping the wall. Below them were two rectangular slots, in which twisted golden candelabras were situated, each with a gray skull base, and a golden snake coiled around the central shaft.

“ **[MAN,** that's creepy!]” Hammer exclaimed with an aghast look.

“Great! **Now** what do we do?!” Souma asked in exasperation.

“This way!” the young witch called out, and ran up the stairs.

“Yukari-chan what are you-” The Japanese teenager got no further, as he saw the demonic image begin to shake. “ ** _YUKARI-CHAN!_** ” he cried out anxiously, as the carving was sucked into a glowing void. He screamed even louder as he felt himself being pulled into the light, with a wailing Hammer right behind him.

  
*-*-*-*  


Far from the chaos that surrounded Kurusu Souma, a pair of fleet-footed individuals emerged from a deep forest, and entered a ruined village, one that had been uninhabited for almost a thousand years. Both were male, clad in deceptively durable red coats with gold trim, and matching trousers. Their coats had deep crimson hoods, that were pulled over their heads. Strapped to their right hip was what appeared an old flintlock pistol, though it was clearly well-maintained. On their left hip was a long dagger of mystic silver, which served as a secondary weapon.

The pair continued through the ruins, and noted the air seemed inordinately dense, and had an otherworldly feel to it. They glanced briefly at one another, and continued on their way, passing by crumbled domiciles that had been ravaged by the abominations summoned by a seemingly indomitable warlord, and they knew his domain lied just beyond the village, according to their old records.

Several minutes later, they stopped at the edge of a deep ravine, right before a broken bridge that led to the remains of an enormous castle, fallen to ruin after its master had been cast down over thirty years before. As they surveyed the ruins, they realized the air felt even more oppressive, and almost felt alien to them.

“Grigore, look!” the man on left spoke urgently, pointing up towards the sky. His comrade peered above the ruined castle, and his usually steely gray eyes went wide as he beheld a huge tear in the sky, which glowed with an unnatural aura. Even worse, he saw debris from the castle rising up towards the tear, and disappeared within.

“My God,” the second man uttered, fear evident in his voice. “What... is this?”

“I don't know,” his comrade replied warily, “but we'd best inform Lord Belmont of this immediately!”

“Right!” The unnerved man reached into his coat, and his shaking hands produced a sleek-looking communicator, decorated in the same colors as their order. “This is forward scout Antonescu, calling Lord Belmont! Do you read me, my lord?”

“Belmont here,” a stern male voice came from the other end, “what is your status?”

“Sir! We've reached the edge of the Dragon's castle! And...and... there's a tear in the sky!”

“In the sky?!”

“Yes, my lord! Ardelean is here with me, we're seeing... pieces of the castle floating up into the tear!”

“Come again?!” Belmont's voice exclaimed, clearly shocked by the development. “What is happening, is there any sign of the Dragon?”

“No my lord! No sign of him as of yet, though if we see anything we'll-”

Suddenly, a loud rumbling came from the ruins of the castle. Grigore gasped aloud, frightened even more by the new development. Even more so as he felt the ground shaking around him.

“Antonescu!” the voice from the communicator called out urgently. “Antonescu come in!”

The scout remained silent, his eyes transfixed upon the phenomenon occurring in the heart of the castle remains. A few seconds later, a sleek metallic object emerged from beneath the rubble, coupled with insane cackling laughter that echoed throughout the area. The object appeared to be an enormous arrow, sans the head at the very end. Nevertheless, the object had a pointed end at the very top.

“Oh my God!” his comrade called out. “Grigore that's... that's a **_ROCKET!_** ”

“A what?!” the scout and his superior called out in unison, Belmont's shocked voice resounded from the other end of the communication.

The two men watched, as the rocket fully emerged from the debris, four small wings on the bottom of the shaft, and a huge glowing plume of smoke billowing out from below. The projectile was easily ten meters in length, and had a evil-looking golden insignia on its side. The crest resembled a nigh demonic visage, with long fanged teeth and a heavy brow. Maniacal laughter resounded from within the rocket, which rose higher in the sky, headed for the glowing tear far above the castle ruins.

Grigore quickly considered all the facts, still shaken but managing to retain his sanity. “That insignia, that laughter.” He gasped aloud, as he finally made the connection. “My lord it's... **_IT'S HIM!_** ”

  
*-*-*-*  


Far from the west of the infamous Witch's Knoll, a great city in the middle of a boot-shaped nation laid in ruins, buildings crumbled and debris filled the broken streets, along with countless bodies. Huge fissures ran throughout the city, and much debris as well as bodies fell into the darkness, never to be seen again. An unnatural nighttime sky hung overhead, which had signaled the disaster that rocked the formerly great city. And with all the street lamps broken, there was nothing to illuminate the city, or begin to alleviate the heavy atmosphere of despair that hung over the area, enhanced even further by the horrible night, the most foreboding one in the twenty-first century.

In the heart of the city laid a grand cathedral, which mad miraculously survived the holocaust that consumed the city. Though many of the stained glass windows were damaged if not outright destroyed, the actual building remained standing. The grand assembly hall was filled with survivors of the catastrophe, many of whom had lost their homes due to the great disaster, and fervently prayed for any relief that could be offered.

Past the hall was a small chamber, with but a single bed within. Upon the bed was an elderly man, clad in a plain nightgown. He was usually seen in a red and white robe with gold accents, coupled with a matching half-cloak and cap that he wore while on duty. Around his neck was a golden cross, with an engraved image of the crucified Jesus upon it. His hands trembled by his sides, and his wrinkled face was contorted in obvious pain, due to his injuries suffered when the massive earthquake rocked the cathedral along with the rest of the city. Beside him was a robed man, with salt and pepper hair and beard, clad in the traditional attire of the Catholic Church, looking gravely at the bedridden man before him. Three burning oil lanterns provided the only light in the room, as the resident doctor examined the bedridden man, assisted by several nuns.  


After several long minutes, the doctor finally turned to the bearded priest, weariness evident in his wrinkled green eyes, as the lantern's light reflected off his wire-rimmed spectacles. “Father Trent,” he began in a somber voice, “I fear, the news is dire indeed. His Grace, has suffered several broken ribs, undoubtedly it's punctured at least one of his vital organs. Definitely his lungs, from what I can gather. I don't know-”

“No,” the priest protested, desperation in his steely gray eyes, “His Grace, the Pope must not die!”

“I wish I could tell you otherwise, Father,” the medical practitioner replied, desperation in his own voice after the catastrophe that had rocked the holy city, “but unless a miracle can happen, I fear Father Pius Zosimus, will not the last night.”

“No! This can't be! How, how can God allow this?!” he demanded with wide eyes, bringing up his trembling hands.

“Please, calm yourself Father!” one of the nuns spoke up, her voice thick with emotion, “you're not the only one aggrieved over this!”

The middle-aged man grimaced in anguish, desperately seeking for any sort of reprieve from the chaos that had consumed city. “But-”

“Belger,” a weak voice spoke from the bed.

“Your Grace,” the doctor stated as he turned back to him, “you shouldn't talk, save your strength.”

“If it were only... that easy.” The bedridden man coughed painfully, blood shooting from his mouth as his whole body convulsed.

“Your Grace!” the alarmed medic called out, aghast at his wretched state.

“Brother!” the priest shouted, horrified that the church leader was suffering so badly. “Um, I mean, Your Grace.”

“Father Trent!” another of the nuns spoke chidingly.

“It's... alright,” the Pope spoke with a pained smile. “He knew me... long before... I rose to this station.”

The sister bowed her head in penitence, and said no more.

The elderly man groaned as he laid on the bed, then turned his gaze towards the bearded priest. “Belger... listen. Dark times... are upon us. The evil ones... will assuredly rise. If they haven't already.”

“But, Your Grace, how can that be,” Trent asked with a shocked look. “Are you saying, the Millennial Heroes failed?”

“I know not... but I do know... there is, evil in the land... once more.” The clean-shaven holy man coughed weakly, anguished deeply etched into his wrinkled features. “And it grieves me so, to leave this world, worse than when I found it.”

“No! This is not your fault! Don't blame yourself Benj- uh, I mean Lord Zosimos!”

The leader of the Catholic Church groaned, giving his head a weary shake. “I am... not worthy of that moniker. Zosimos, means survivor... and I know, I shall not.”

“ _Please,_ hang on!” Trent all but begged the dying man, his hands trembling by his sides. “We can't lose you now!”

The Pope's eyes drooped noticeably, and his breathing became even more shallow. “I am sorry... brother. I do regret... leaving you, everyone, the world, like this. All I ask... is you remain strong in your faith... for now you'll need it... more than ever.”

“Please, Father... brother no!” the priest protested, forgetting his manners in light of the destruction around him. “Benjamin, no!”

The dying man managed a weak smile, and barely pried open his eyes as he gazed at his sibling. “You remember... my name,” he spoke in a barely audible voice. “That makes me... so very happy. Be strong... brother. Let us... meet again,” he continued, as his eyes slowly closed, “in the city... of God.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Father Belger Trent watched in horror as the breath of life left the bedridden man. He became mute with shock, thunderstruck by what he'd just witnessed. The passing of his older brother Benjamin was something he knew he wasn't prepared to endure, certainly not under the current circumstances. And with the world in such a wretched state, he knew well that news of the Pope's death would only create more despair throughout the land, along with more chaos. He knew well if Dracula was still alive, he'd doubtlessly exploit the situation in order to finally create his new regime over humanity. The image of the Dark Lord's twisted face appeared in his mind, laughing haughtily at the fallen holy man's fate. The very thought incensed the younger priest.

The voices of the doctor and the nuns cried out for the Pope's well-being, even his return, yet Trent knew it was a vain gesture, which only fueled his ire. He looked longingly at his brother's broken corpse, anger seething in his heart. The very thought that the dark ones had managed to slay the blessed Pope infuriated him to no end. He quickly made his way out, ignoring the pleas of his fellow believers. “I will not let this go unpunished,” he spoke in a cold voice, making his way from the infirmary. “If the Millennial Heroes cannot stop the darkness, then I shall. There shall be a reckoning, Dark Lord,” he went on, envisioning the great war that was about to ensue as a result of Benjamin's unwarranted death. “We shall have, our revenge.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Meanwhile, deep within the bowels of the Floating Gardens, Shuzen Gyokuro sat worriedly at the bedside of her only begotten daughter, who'd been serious injured when a passageway collapsed upon her. The red glare of the auxiliary powered lights filled even the infirmary, though that was the least of the matriarch's concerns. Her child's ribs were heavily taped, and her right arm was in a cast, as her breathing came in shallow spurts. Deep bruises were evident on the exposed parts of her skin, and her eyes were swollen shut. Though the commander had even given her precious blood to her daughter, the prone young woman had yet to have stirred.

“Oh Kahlua,” Gyokuro began with an aggrieved look, “how did it come to this? How could Akuha... have pulled this off, right under our noses?” A heavy exhale escaped the slender woman, as she ruefully bowed her blonde head. “I've invested so much time and energy into you, I raised you to succeed me as the new head of the Shuzen family. It... it can't end like this!” she declared bitterly, as her fists trembled by her sides, aghast at the thought of possibly losing her only begotten child.

The master vampire then turned her red eyes towards the ceiling, and envisioned the command chamber above her. “It's a good thing Issa's keeping things under control, I... might've lost my mind if he wasn't here.” The matriarch intertwined her slender fingers, and rested her chin upon them. “Still, as grateful as I am for him acting in my stead, why do I feel like he's hiding something from me?” A low groan escaped her, as her fingers tightened against one another. “I definitely need to have a long talk with him after everything's back in order. He should know,” she continued, as she tightly knit her slender brows together, “our king does not tolerate dissension.”

Suddenly, the whole infirmary brightened, as all the lights shone with their normal color. The room was filled with the hums of the fortress's machinery, which denoted they were functioning at nominal levels. “What in the,” the blonde vampire asked with a confused look.

“ **Rejoice my friends!** ” a haughty male voice announced over the loudspeaker. “ **Your favorite subdivision leader has put things right! You can all thank me now, especially you Gyokuro-san!** ”

With a disgusted scowl, the fortress commander turned to the side, and saw a sickeningly conceited face on the viewscreen, framed by night black locks that fell into his face. His ever-present cigarette was placed in the corner of his smirking mouth. “Miyabi-san,” the Shuzen matriarch remarked in annoyance.

“ **Oh come now, Gyokuro-san,** ” the First Subdivision Leader replied with feigned indignation, “ **is that any way to congratulate the man who just got the main reactor operational? I would've thought you'd be more appreciative of all my selfless efforts to ensure the success of our operation. After all, it would've quite messy had we lost auxiliary power, we would've doubtlessly crashed into the earth, so I surmise I am entitled to some... modest compensation. Perhaps a raise is in order, or possibly your daughter’s hand in marriage,** ” he concluded with a wry smirk.

“Don't get ahead of yourself!” the master vampire snapped at her irreverent subordinate. “Just because we're no longer in any danger of crashing doesn't mean we're out of the woods here! We still need to assess all the damage and contact all the subdivision bases! They need to know what that little scamp has wrought!”

“ **Well yes,** ” the dark-haired man replied with a tilt of his head, “ **my agents at the academy have survived, though apparently not even Youkai Academy has been spared. Can't say about the others at the moment, but I'm sure we'll hear from them in time.** ”

Gyokuro let a low growl escape her, as she rolled her crimson irises. “ _Of course he would check on his own subdivision first,_ ” she thought to herself with a perturbed scowl, “ _who cares about the other six. T'ch, insufferable man._ ”

“ **Are you feeling alright,** ” the First Subdivision Leader asked with obviously feigned concern, “ **you wouldn't happen to have eaten anything that didn't go down right, did you?** ”

“Don't patronize me Miyabi,” the blonde vampire retorted with a warning glare, “I am not in the mood for any more annoyance. I've had more than I can stand from Akuha-chibi, I won't tolerate any from you.”

“ **Yes, about that,** ” the dark-haired man replied with a rather foreboding smile, “ **do you _really_ believe Akuha managed to throw the whole world into turmoil, all by her lonesome? Seems a little... far-fetched, don't you think?** ”

The Shuzen matriarch exhaled in frustration, and briefly rolled her eyes. “Are you saying Issa lied?”

“ **Who can tell,** ” Miyabi replied with a light shrug of his shoulders, “ **he's been in _such_ a rut ever since Akasha died,** ” he continued, which earned him a scowl from the master vampire. “ **Are you sure you should be trusting him at the helm right now?** ”

“Don't underestimate Issa!” Gyokuro spoke tartly to her irreverent subordinate. “He's been the head of the Shuzen family for over two hundred years,” she asserted as she pointed at the viewscreen, “there's _no one else_ in the family more powerful and capable than him! And I **won't** have you questioning him!”

“ **And yet he's been going on these... extended sojourns for some time now. He's going to get in a lot of trouble if he thinks he can go as he pleases, and that will reflect badly on you, won't it?** ”

“Why do you think I sent Kahlua to retrieve him earlier in the week,” the blonde daiyoukai replied with a withering look. “I know how Fairy Tale operates, you **don't** need to remind me.”

Miyabi chuckled with an infuriatingly smug look, which incensed his superior even further. “ **I'm glad one of you understands that at least, it would be quite... messy if he continued with his-** ” He paused for a moment, and inhaled deeply from his cigarette. He then exhaled a light puff of smoke, right into the viewscreen. “ **-wanderlust.** ”

“Could you possibly be any more patronizing,” Gyokuro asked flatly, not amused by her subordinate's disrespectful demeanor.

“ **Perhaps,** ” the dark-haired man replied with a wry smirk, “ **but that's not important right now, is it? Clearly someone has revived Dracula's castle ahead of schedule, and that someone has just attracted a _lot,_** ” he continued, as his eyes widened for emphasis, “ **of attention. I doubt said someone, will live to see the next sunrise.** ”

“You mean because of Issa's, 'old friend?'”

“ **Not just him, but anyone who opposes _Dracula,_** ” the dark-haired man spoke with a light sneer, “ **will be headed there shortly. So in that regard, Issa might have the best idea in keeping our distance. Though I'm sure that once the proverbial smoke clears, the perpetrators will need to be found... and dealt with.** ”

“So you're saying Akuha's not alone in this,” Gyokuro asked, but only got an indifferent shrug in response. “Whatever, if she _is_ behind this insurrection, I'll deal with that little nuisance, personally. She's been a thorn in my side for too long, and I'll be only too glad to dispose of her.”

“ **Yes, I'm sure you will,** ” the First Subdivision leader replied with a foreboding smile. “ **Very well, do watch over your dear daughter, wouldn't want anything more happening to her, lest her future groom be forced to marry... damaged goods. Ta ta,** ” he concluded in a singsong voice.

“What did you say?!” Gyokuro snapped as she rose from her chair and glared at the viewscreen, only for her subordinate's image to blink out of existence. “Get back here I'm not done with you yet!” An aggravated growl escaped her, as she turned her gaze back to her prone child. “How infuriating, just like Akuha-chibi.” She then groaned wearily as she sat back down. “Why must I tolerate such annoying people, what is the purpose of their existence?” The master vampire then lightly shook her blonde head, and folded her arms under her slender chest. “But I promise, Kahlua-chan,” she spoke softly as she placed her hand upon her daughter's own, “I won't let it end like this. Once I find Akuha-chibi, I'm going to break that spindly body of hers like a toothpick, I'll make her suffer ten times the agony she's caused you... and me.” She then placed her free hand upon the one that held her child's own, and slightly tightened her grip. “Rest assured Akuha,” she spoke with a foreboding look, as her eyes glowed an ominous shade of red, “this is not over.”

  
*-*-*-*  


Back in Hakuba City, a blonde teenager worked diligently, cleaning up the interior of a somewhat cluttered apartment. He'd just gathered all the scattered papers around the drawing room, and righted the drawing table his employer worked at for countless hours. “Whew, what a mess,” he said to himself as he wiped his brow. “But this is nothing compared to the city, this is the worst disaster I've seen my whole life. But... how,” he asked with a pained expression, “how could this have happened?” He turned and looked out the window, envisioning the owner of the apartment. “Nene.”

  
*-*-*-*  


_“Are you serious?!” the blonde youth asked, appalled by what he just heard. “Th-th-that can't be! Why... why would Eucliwood-” He found himself unable to finish the sentence, as the very idea was too horrifying to comprehend, let alone verbalize._

_“I know,” the redhead across from him spoke gravely, her eyes closed and her slender arms folded under her huge chest. “Nothing like this has ever happened, in all the time I've known her. Even during that incident with Yoruno seventeen years back, she never lost control. The armor I crafted for her_ should _have prevented this. But it seems something, or someone,” she continued, as her golden eyes opened, and her lips tightened noticeably, “found a way around that.”_

_The teenager inhaled sharply, shocked at what he'd heard. “N-no way! You mean, someone forced her to do this? But how, who?”_

_“I don't know, yet. But so help me, if it was Lilia or her underlings, they... are going... to_ die,” _she concluded, an icy finality in her voice._

_The young man was stunned by her declaration, not to mention the change in her demeanor as well as attire. Whereas before he'd found her in tank tops and shorts, he currently saw her garbed in a powerful suit of magical armor, clearly of the same design as the armaments worn by Eucliwood Hellscythe, but clearly much more protective. Her long legs were covered by a set of greaves, without any visible openings. Her arms were adorned with matching epaulets, which covered everything from her armpits to her fingertips with magical metal, with engraved runes along the entire length. Her left gauntlet was half again as thick as her right, designed for parrying attacks. And her unmistakable figure was protected by a full suit of articulated plate mail, that allowed more mobility despite its obvious heft. It had wide pauldrons that curved downwards to prevent flank attacks. Strapped to her left hip was a sheathed longsword, held in an ornate scabbard with three onyx jewels descending from the hilt. Girded upon her brow was a wide headguard, with vertical grooves spaced five centimeters apart. And her usually easygoing appearance was replaced by a more stern countenance, her eyebrows tightly knit together and an intense stare in her golden eyes. The youth knew one look at her current self would intimidate virtually anyone, especially those she deemed a threat to herself or those she valued._

_“I had hoped this would no longer be necessary,” the redhead spoke in a more somber voice, as she bowed her head and closed her eyes, and held the top part of her scabbard with her left. “I thought I could leave this all behind, and live a more peaceful life, as a simple doujinshi.”_

_“Nene,” the blonde man replied, touched by her heartfelt words. Though he didn't know everything about his business associate, he knew she was well-acquainted with war, the kind too dangerous for ordinary people._

_The armored woman then gazed ahead, a steely look in her oddly-colored eyes. “But if Eucliwood is in danger, then I must fight again. I shall return to that old battlefield,” she went on, as she clenched her right hand into a fist, “as Naegleria Nebiros. And woe to any Masou Shoujo who gets in my way.”_

_The teenager cringed at her declaration, as he knew the magical warriors were her sworn enemies, or rather the enemies of the Underworld, which had fought against the Villiers invasion for centuries. “Do... do you really think they this did us... to Eucliwood.”_

_“Either way, I'm going to save her. I won't let her be a pawn in someone else's game. And so help me if_ he _had anything to do with this,” she continued, and grasped the handle of her magical blade, “then I won't forgive him anymore.”_

_“Him?!” the blonde man asked with a frightened look. “Wh-who are you talking about? I thought Yoruno was-”_

_“No, someone far more dangerous. Someone,” she continued as she looked out the window, “who I fear_ can't _live without someone to hate, or live in a peaceful world.” She exhaled through her nostrils, and crinkled her nose as she shook her head._

_“Nene,” the young man spoke, unsure about how to respond, or how he could help the troubled woman before him._

_“I'll be fine,” the redhead replied in an offhand manner, and then turned back to him, “take care of my place while I'm gone, would you Anderson?”_

_“O-of course, that won't be a problem, Nene.”_

_The female knight gave him a reassuring smile and a curt nod. “Alright, I'll put up the defenses around the house, so you won't have to worry about intruders. But if you see a Masou Shoujo nearby, lie low,_ don't _try to engage them,” she concluded, pointing at him for emphasis._

_“I won't,” the blonde man spoke resolutely._

_“Alright, I'm off then.” The deceptively ancient warrior pulled her associate in a reasonably soft embrace, as much as she could in full armor. “Take care.”_

_“Yes, you too.”_

_The red-haired member of the Seventh Abyss headed for the door, and made her way outside, quietly closing it behind her._

  
*-*-*-*  


The Underworld resident known as Anderson continued to look out the window, as he pondered the status of his companion, whom he served as a ghost writer. Though he knew it was a bit foolish to worry, since Naegleria was more than capable of defending herself, she even had a personal barrier that rendered her invisible to ordinary people, so she could move through the demolished city without attracting attention.

“Nene, please,” the blonde youth spoke imploringly towards the window, “find Eucliwood. And keep her safe.”

After that, he back towards cleaning up the ruined apartment, gathering all the trash together along with the ruined furniture. Though he wasn't surprised to see Nene's bed had remained intact, which made him chuckle to no end, as he knew her almost obsessive penchant for sleeping, even at the most inopportune times.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of voices from outside the apartment, none sounding older than twelve or so. He carefully moved the curtain from the window, and peeked outside. Once he did he saw a band of around twelve young girls, all adorned in casual attire. Though he noticed one of them had long bluish silver hair, done up in two long pigtails. She glanced in his direction, and he caught sight of her golden eyes, which immediately made him close the curtain and hunch over onto the floor. “Oh my gosh, it's her. It's her!” Anderson tried to stop trembling as he remained sitting on the floor, but found it more difficult than he desired, as the image of the frightful woman remained in his mind. “So those girls, must all be Masou Shoujos. But, why are they here? They haven't bothered Nene in the longest time. What's going on?” 

The blonde youth carefully peeked over the window ledge and pried the curtain up a bit. Once he did, he saw no one on the ruined streets outside the apartment, which made him sigh in relief as he sat back down. “They're gone, I'm glad they didn't come earlier. But why are they here?” Anderson pondered the issue for several long moments, but found himself no closer as to discerning their intentions, which left him decidedly frustrated. “I'll let Nene figure it out, I'm sure they'll run into her before long. And I know,” he went on, as he wrapped his arms around his knees, “she can beat her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author's Notes: Hello all, sorry for the delay, but here it is, the next exciting chapter. And while it might not have brought the Yukari part of this arc to an end, I felt guilty about not getting this out sooner, so I've posted what I had. And now we see the broken state of the world outside, and it's bound to get worse before it begins to get better. The next part should be out before the end of the month, and will finally put Yukari out of danger (for now anyway). Though as long as Castlevania stands, no one is truly safe.
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> Opri intrus! - Halt intruder!
> 
> Mama, de ce? De ce ai parasit ... ma? - Mother, why? Why have you... forsaken me?
> 
> Aceasta este incredibila! - This is incredible!
> 
> Master De sângele lui este cu adevărat fără egal! - The Master's blood is truly without equal!
> 
> Tânărul stăpân, de ce nu ai denunta prezentul? Aceasta este moştenirea dumneavoastră, dumneavoastră superiori! Fi mândru de ceea ce maestrul a acordat! - Young Master, why do you denounce this? This is your heritage, your birthright! Be proud of what the Master has granted you!
> 
> Resolvo – Dispel in Latin
> 
> Matte – Wait in Japanese
> 
> Muri intrusi! - Die intruders!

**Author's Note:**

> Primary Author's Note: This is the second time I pair up a White haired guy with a pink haired girl! I'll be changing some details about Souma's past and his age during Aria of Sorrow, so please bear with me! Next chapter is Souma and Moka's reunion! Did anyone guess what anime Ishiyama is from?


End file.
